


[主黑篮]雨霁

by rimuliyuan



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 270,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimuliyuan/pseuds/rimuliyuan
Relationships: 赤司征十郎X四枫院夕影
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

#01 以玄幻形容的猫

帝光中学篮球部的人都知道，他们的部长养了一只猫。和普通的宠物不同，赤司征十郎没有给它起名字，但神奇的是，无论他们以何种方式聊天，无论这只猫是以主语还是宾语出现在这句句子里，它都能准确对他们的言论做出反应。据一军正选，被外界称为“奇迹的世代”的几人所说，他们当时不是没有想过给这只猫起名字，但当每一个设想都被它迈着优雅的猫步狠狠鄙视了一番后，他们就放弃了这个打算。

俗话说，狗通人性，但前提是在主人对他施以糖和鞭子让它明白做什么会被奖励，而做什么会被惩罚后才能得到的效果，用学术一点的名词就是operant conditioning，操作性条件作用。而这只猫不同，它不吃这套。然而，虽然它从不将它的主人，包括奇迹的世代的众正选苦口婆心的劝告当一回事，但做事很有分寸，绝不出格。  
换句话说，这已经不是通不通人性的问题，而是好像什么都知道的问题了。——知道他们顾忌的是什么，知道每个地方的规矩，并知道怎么规避、怎么不给他们惹麻烦。  
这就很稀奇了。

“喂赤司，你家猫又来了。”  
青峰大辉假意从抱着一瓶水正视察着二军训练基本功的赤发少年旁走过，在擦肩而过的时候嘀咕了这么一句，言毕，几不可见地用眼神瞥了瞥他身后的某处。

赤司征十郎闻言稍稍抬头，便看见了斜趴在帝光篮球部室内运动场窗口下的一处栏杆上的猫，只见它全身懒散地甩成了一条细长的直线，尾巴悠然自得地慢慢甩着，目光懒洋洋地对着场内的队员们。至于要问它是怎么爬上至少三十米、且紧贴着墙根本没有垫脚和助跑物的栏杆上的，这些都无关紧要。赤发少年依然记得他默认它呆在他家的第一天，那时正值课间，他偶然朝窗外扫了一眼，竟然在身旁大树的树干上看见它的心情。  
如果是平时，他不会觉得太奇怪，但那天不同。那天因为特殊原因，家里的佣人都不在，他也没喊专职司机接送上学。通俗点说，那天家里只有他一个人。他确定出门前将家里的窗户都关了，连一丝缝都没有留，也确定出门时这只猫还在沙发上侧躺着睡觉。但是……谁能告诉他它是怎么跑出来的？从下水道钻出来的么？但它毛发整洁没有一丝污垢，怎么看都不可能。那天他回家后仔细检查了一番家中的情况，在确认了确实没有任何损坏后，赤发少年就对自家的猫产生了异样的印象。  
至于体育馆这种常年开着窗的地方，能难得倒它才有鬼！

赤司征十郎觉得，要真要用一个词形容它，那大概就是“玄幻”。

赤司家的这只猫不是他去宠物商店买的——当然也不是别人送的，他没这个闲心养宠物。在他收养它之前，其实他是见过它的。  
那是他刚就读帝光中学的某个夜晚。夜黑风高……不，那天月明星稀，舒爽的空气给人一种平静的感觉。搬离了本家来到东京上学，离开那个和他关系不怎么好的父亲的视线，赤司征十郎做完作业后，走上楼上的小阁楼，打开了阁楼的顶窗。本想呼吸下新鲜空气，但顶窗开启的机器声刚关闭，就有个毛球从天而降砸了他一脸。——当然不可能。凭借出色的运动神经和打篮球的条件反射，他一个欠身避开了它继而伸手稳稳抓住。  
这只猫全身缩成一团，肚皮的侧面有一条深深的口子，它的毛发被鲜血染得通红，看上去奄奄一息。

作为一个有爱心的良好少年，纵使深谋远虑如赤司征十郎，他的思维也没马上移动到“为何这只猫会从这么高的地方从天而降”，而是在愣了几秒后，将它平放在了身后的软垫上，然后喊来了司机：  
“去宠物医院。”

它最终还是没去成医院。因为就在他们到达目的地正往院内走时，躺在他怀中的猫突然便醒了过来，只见它环顾了一圈四周，倏忽间，赤司征十郎只觉得手中一空，就见一道黑影从视线内闪过，回过神来时，那只猫已经消失在了夜色中。赤司征十郎有着极为优秀，甚至远超一般人类的动态视力，但那天他不得不承认，他没有看清那只猫的动向，甚至连它向哪边走了都不知道。

当然，这件事就如同滴入湖面的水，没有在他心中留下过多的涟漪。

赤司征十郎第二次看见它时，是在篮球部训练结束回到家后。他回书房正欲打开大灯，看见了黑暗中、书桌上的一双浅绿色的眼眸。一般人大概会当即大叫有鬼，但他是赤司征十郎。他相当冷静地放下了书包打开大灯，缓缓踱步到那只猫的身旁。那只猫没有叫也没有惊恐地到处乱窜，只是睁大了猫眼，随着他的靠近慢慢仰起头，视线始终跟随着他。  
在他回来后，他没有听到任何一个人提起家里突然来了一只猫。  
他看着它，突然便想起了曾经掉进自己家的那只，它的毛色和上次那只唯一没沾血的半边颜色紧紧地贴合了起来。它身上那道骇人的口子没有留下任何痕迹，那双冷绿色的眸子在灯光下也没有了骇人的感觉，纯白带紫的毛给它添了几分慵懒的气质。

那天，赤司征十郎花了些时间查询这只猫的品种，姑且根据各种特质，将它确定为了“波米拉猫”。

……

篮球部的训练并没有因为这只猫的到来产生什么负面影响，尽管今天校长和监督前来进行了短暂的视察，但它在他们到来的一瞬间便以不可思议的速度短暂地消失了身形，再出现时，它正准确地蹲在大人们视觉死角处的横杠上。

对照完篮球部下个月的训练计划表，将一切器材挨个检查了一遍，赤司征十郎准备回去时，暮色早已降临。他当然不可能在训练时花费太多心思观察自己的猫的动向，加之某只通常会突然消失踪影，无论怎么找都找不到。在多次试验确定了这只宠物根本不会惹麻烦后，他就对它听之任之，不再多管了。反正无论它鬼混去了哪里，总能在晚上不确定的时间重新出现在他视线内。  
赤司征十郎关上体育馆的大门踱步离开时，一团白毛在视线内略过，下一秒他置于挎包上的手便摸到了松松软软的触感。

“今天没有提前走？”  
淡淡地如此说了一句，不过，他端得不会期待猫回答他。不说自家的这只很少叫，即使叫了，他也不可能听得懂。不过，考虑到回家时挎包可能的震动，赤司征十郎想了想，抬起一只手将它抓进了怀中。

在它出现在他视线内的时候，它几乎常年处于半睡半醒的慵懒状态，因此，当少年乘着新干线回家的路上，他怀中的猫已经舒舒服服地睡了过去。

回到家后，赤司征十郎吩咐管家替猫也准备了一份晚餐，并在佣人告诉他可以吃饭时，揉了揉躺在他书桌上的某只，用人话重复了一遍佣人的话。  
然后它就如愿醒了。

坐在分宅巨大的餐桌边，赤司征十郎斜眼看着自家猫如人一样两腿贴着桌面直坐着，用利爪插起一片分成小片的食物，继而优雅地塞入嘴中地样子，不止一次地怀疑面前的这个根本就不是猫。其实，按照它的身手、且懂人话，他完全可以在没人知道的情况下养着它，但由于此猫太过奇葩，不但杜绝猫粮，连按理猫最喜欢的鱼也丝毫不沾。他第一次给它吃别的东西时，他看着它费力地用小爪子将盆里的肉片分成有规律的小份——就如同贵族用餐一般，他不自觉地就伸手帮它完成了这个任务。那之后，在思索了很久后，他将这只猫的存在告诉了下人，并让他们在猫还在家里时按照人类的菜品准备食物，并提前替它切小，方便它食用。  
那时候，被他抱在怀里的猫朝他抬了抬头。从此，尽管经常会突然失踪，它再没真正离开过他。

都说养猫的人会变成猫奴，但那些网上的理论对他赤司家的这只丝毫不适用——除了猫的体型没法做到的吃饭和洗澡，其他事情一律不需要作为主人的少年费心。更难得的是，明明都说猫讨厌洗澡，但他家的这只在这一点上的表现，与传言的恰恰相反。

将洗干净的猫——虽然它本来就很干净，从浴盆里拿出，赤司征十郎将一块干毛巾丢到了它头上，白色的波米拉猫舒服地在毛巾下扭动着身体，直到少年将它身上的水分吸干大半，将另一块毛巾盖在它身上，站起身道“好了，我先去忙了”，它才眨巴着冰绿色的猫眼轻轻叫了一声，然后格外安静地顶着那块毛巾，跟着他离开浴室，爬到书桌上少年手边不远处的软垫上趴下。

……

“叮铃铃……”  
每日例行的闹钟响起后，赤司征十郎迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，没有看见那双肉爪。他家的猫早已摸清了他早上的起床时间，每日总会准时跳到他脑袋上，因此这闹钟存在的意义，只是应付像今天这种——自家猫又不知跑到哪儿去了的情况。赤司揉着眼睛想了想，下楼吩咐佣人不必替猫准备早饭，一切准备就绪后，便走出了家门。

上午上课时，少年看见自家的猫一如往常地坐在树干上优雅地晃动着尾巴，不自觉地翘了翘眉。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

#02 谁说家主就要有格调

静灵庭上级贵族之一——“天赐兵装番”四枫院家有一个与生俱来的能力，就是变成猫，这是由基因流传下来的。按理来说，静灵庭的人若去现世，必须借由“义骸”以达到可被人类看见，及保存灵力的效果，但四枫院家的化猫能力很完美地免除了这样的麻烦。  
四枫院夕影其实并没有刻意压制太多自己和普通的猫的不同，不过大约是自己变成的猫太可爱，目前还没有人怀疑她罢了。

蹑手蹑脚地踱步进入赤发少年的房间，她观察了一番对方熟睡的侧脸，再感觉了一下他周身平稳的气息，便转身窜入阁楼不落痕迹地跑到了顶端。身为“宠物”，虽然她不可能像看门狗一样防盗防贼——况且按照这个少年的家势也完全没有必要，但她还是尽职地在吹风偷懒之时，观察四周潜藏的危险和麻烦。——虚这种东西，一般都是从上方出现的。  
四枫院夕影对静灵庭的权力部队“护庭十三队”没有半点兴趣，但毕竟出生四大贵族之一，从小受到的训练让她多多少少还是对死神的各项事宜有着基本的了解。她能感觉到自家主人身上比一般人类更为强大的灵压气息，而这样的人通常是恶灵最喜欢攻击的对象。

其实，本来这种事情她完全不用担心，因为十三番队派入现世的死神会清理掉所有遗留在现世的恶灵，但……夕影觉得，大概自己只是想报答初入现世时和少年的一面之缘。  
——尽管她当时吓地跑了。

“哟，这不是夕影么？”  
正当白色的波米拉猫迎风而立目无焦距地眺望着远方时，一个低沉的男声划入了夜空。

四枫院夕影回过神，发现不知何时，她的面前出现了一只黑猫。和夜晚如出一辙的漆黑色，金眸闪着幽光，无端给人一种高高在上的压迫感，就好像她在家族中的地位一般。

“吓，夜一大姐！”  
先是条件反射地回打了声招呼，她突然反应了过来，带着些结巴不可思议道，  
“你不是一百年前就失……”

她没有把话说完。  
四枫院家的家主四枫院夜一一百年前从静灵庭失踪，连一封书信都没有留下。现在看来，她是到了现世。然而四枫院家的长老寻找多年未果，只能说她不愧为家主，隐藏能力实在很强。

黑猫歪了歪头，大约是看穿了她的心理活动。她没多说，兀自甩着猫步优雅地转了一圈：  
“话说回来你怎么会在这里？”

“因为现世好玩啊。家族里一大堆规矩，那帮无聊的老顽固天天和山本老爷子和四十六室叫板，实在没意思的很。”

“所以你就在人类的家里装成宠物骗吃骗喝？”  
黑猫朝她翻了个白眼，  
“你的节操呢？”

“哦？那请问家主，你在现世是怎么生存的？”

“我啊。”  
四枫院夜一理所当然地道，  
“当然是住在喜助……”  
“所以我们有什么区别么——？！”

当她吼出这句话后，黑猫潇洒地转了个身继而向地上一趴，给她留下了一个美丽的背影和得瑟地到处摇摆的尾巴。

——理亏，拒绝回答，反正你也拿我无可奈何。  
根据四枫院家的思维定势，四枫院夕影读出了自家家主的心理活动。

“所以说我也没办法啊，我的零花钱在断界搞丢了，还差点把自己的命搭进去。虽然也不是不能回大宅啦，但我总觉得……”  
话说到此，她没有继续下去。

就在刚才，他感觉到了自家主人的灵压，且越来越近。她几乎能猜到对方正从房间缓缓走上阁楼的过程。  
四枫院夕影和四枫院夜一互看了一眼，直起身子朝黑暗中一跃，隐藏在了夜色中。

……

赤司征十郎打开阁楼的窗后，没有看见任何东西。但是，半梦半醒间，他确实隐隐约约听到了两人的对话声，虽然不大清晰，但他还是勉强抓住了几个词。以及，他确定来自屋顶。  
但是面前什么都没有。

少年蹙了蹙眉。

照理来说“有人在他家楼顶聊天”是很不科学的事。一来分宅有保镖，有人想爬上来则势必会被发现，二来这幢别墅并不矮，爬上阁楼几乎是不可能的事，除非……  
他回到书房，并没有看见自家的猫。不过，猫是夜行动物，即使不在原地睡觉，似乎也没什么奇怪的。

赤发赤眸的少年狐疑地回到了房间，刚打开房门，就见之前还不见踪影的白猫正眨巴着冷绿色的眼眸靠在门框上。  
赤司征十郎眯了眯眼，没有说话，赤色的眸毫无波澜。他蹲下身抱起了挡路的白猫，然后坐到床铺上。白色的波米拉猫没有叫，只是软软地将两只肉爪钩在他手臂上，绿色的眸凝视着他，看起来很是无辜。黑暗之中，赤发少年轻抚着白猫的软毛沉思了半晌，最终将它放在身旁的空地，重又进入了睡眠。

待身旁的灵压气息重新归于平静，四枫院夕影小心翼翼地抬了抬还是猫的身体，悄悄帮少年拧好被子。

“总觉得有些放不下。”这是她没有对四枫院夜一说完的话。  
起初，夕影只是觉得现世的丰富多彩和灯红柳绿很热闹，无论是人们的各种活动比赛，还是白日的阳光和夜晚的明月都是静灵庭看不到的。她本想自由自在地以家族优势任凭喜好围观现世的一切，但现在每每走远，总有种道不明的牵挂感。

这个少年是一个防备心很重的人，她觉得他内心深处，有很大的一块是冰冷的。虽然作为人类的他足够优秀，却比谁都寂寞。  
四枫院夕影自己也说不清自己的感觉从何而来，但她想，即使要回去，也要等她看到他敞开内心，真心接受更多朋友——当然不包括她自己。在来到现世之前，她早已发誓只作为一只猫做个合格的旁观者，绝不介入任何人类活动中，以便在必要情况下及时抽身。

这么想着，她干脆直接趴下，闭上了眼睛。

……

大地初醒，白色的猫从床的另一半悠悠转醒，四肢撑地伸了个懒腰。浅红的阳光透过窗帘洒入室内，带来一种温馨的感觉。四枫院夕影侧过身，看着身旁依然在睡梦中的少年。赤司征十郎为人强势，但睡姿却出奇得温弱。他侧着身，红色的发梢慵懒地躺在枕头上，全身微蜷，仿佛是一个淡淡的自我保护的姿态。

四枫院夕影看了看一旁矮几上的时钟，转身跳上窗台将窗帘扒拉开了一条缝。阳光直射入房内时，她又蹦上床的另一侧将一只爪子搭在了少年的眉心。

赤发少年醒来时，面前是猫放大的冰绿色的美目。他稍稍揉了揉眼，坐起，视线随着跳下床的猫移动了一会儿，直到它溜出房门，才下床洗漱换衣。  
每日叫醒赤司后，夕影从不在他的房间多作逗留，毕竟再怎么说……她也是个女生，即使为猫和为人在对待外界的触感上是有很大不同的。

下午的帝光篮球部很热闹。  
这天赤司征十郎没有去，似乎是忙着解决学生会的事宜。夕影先是趴在学生会的办公室外观察了一番在里面办公的少年。她对公文和文件没有兴趣，也不懂几个人类讨论的提案，因此，在感到有些无聊后，她还是跑去了那个篮球部。

一军多了一个新人。  
他有着和另外几人一样出挑的金黄发色，让她本能地觉得这个人的未来会前途无量。不过这个猜测没什么根据，毕竟她不懂篮球，但从直觉上……似乎强大些的人，发色都和常人不同。

现世晚上七点的时候，四枫院夕影重又跑到了学生会的楼房，继而溜进了只剩下赤司征十郎一人的办公室。他看到她后没有多说什么，兀自低头审视着手中的一张文件，上面是一个名为灰崎祥吾的人的个人资料。夕影也没有打扰他，安安静静地坐在桌子的一头，直到少年将那张资料倒合在另一角，然后朝她伸出一条手臂。  
她顺势窜到了少年的肩上，看着她拿起外套和挎包，转身开门离去。

“刚才一瞬间，我感觉另一个我好像又出来了。”  
回家的途中，少年看着前方轮番转换的红绿灯，沉沉地这么开了口。

夕影很想开口说话，但作为一只猫，她不能，因此，只是朝他侧脸蹭了一步，表示自己听到了。

她原以为少年大概不懂这些小动作的意思，谁知他朝她侧过了身，玫瑰色的双眸微微眯起，形成了一条促狭的细线。在少年家中混吃混喝大半年，虽然无意掺和是是非非，但在这段时间内，夕影已对他的小动作有了一定的了解。——少年平常为人温和，但想事情时从来都是这副高深莫测的神色。她本能地将目光对向了别处。倒不是说怕他，只是下意识觉得，他此刻在想的似乎是关于自己的事。

宠物能有什么值得他思考的？  
除非是……她已经被怀疑了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

#03 很难为常识外的事找理由

以为自己被怀疑的夕影后面几天过得非常小心，尽着宠物卖萌的本职，但赤司征十郎再也没对她露出过如那天一般的神情，又让她反省起自己是不是搞错了。然后，日子平平淡淡地过了两周后，她就这样将事情抛到了脑后。  
果然怀疑猫什么的……是不大可能的吧。

四枫院夕影很尊敬四枫院夜一，但尊敬归尊敬，这不妨碍她觉得夜一每次到来都让自己很伤脑筋。她不关注静灵庭的动向，也不懂四枫院夜一在谋划什么，只是，当她反复提到“注意现世的虚”后，她还是不得不有了糟糕的预感。  
虽然四枫院家家主的话中意只是告诫她近来现世出现了许多有着特殊能力的人造虚，进而让她注意安全。但随着她的多次到来，她深刻感受到了静灵庭将有大事发生。

“所以说夜一姐，我很早以前就说过了，我对护庭十三队的事没兴趣。”  
猫化的夕影在房顶上走了一步，蹲下身理了理爪子上的毛，  
“你所说的虚我会注意的，但浦原喜助的那些事，我一点也不想参与。”

“除了家族内部的情况，其他事以我的身份也和我没有什么关系。”  
她懒洋洋地摇着尾巴，语调中带上了些逐客的味道，  
“就连分家家主的身份，我记得当时我也没有接受。”

“这不是你接受不接受的问题。”  
四枫院夜一低了低头，沉声道，  
“现在能承担起分家的只有你。”

“哈？”  
夕影不置可否地半眯起眼，  
“我可不认为丢下家族自说自话跑到现世的家主对这点有什么发言权。”

黑猫没有接话。  
夕影也没有接着说下去。落井下石不是她的作风，更何况她很明白，成为家主管理一个家族并非四枫院夜一的本意和愿望，只是作为宗家嫡长女的责任。  
就像他的主人不能失败的责任和包袱一般，只是这几百年的沉淀，让自家的家主更为洒脱罢了。

家族和个人，到底什么是更重要的？家族又到底是后盾还是包袱？  
从曾经的五大贵族一路衰败至今的历史，似乎早已说明了其中的问题。他们每个人都在家族和自我中寻找那个平衡点，而并非一切为了家族的管理者，注定无法让其永久兴盛下去。  
四枫院家早已不同往日，如今不过是百足之虫，死而不僵。

她已经厌倦了几百年来和长老们及妄图吞并四枫院家的四十六室的勾心斗角。

“哗啦啦——”  
阁楼顶端玻璃窗开启的声音打破了夜晚的宁静，也拉回了四枫院夕影的思绪。她愣了愣，突然感受到了近在咫尺的少年的气息，而那只黑猫已然丢下她消失了身影。偷偷瞥向赤司征十郎盯着她的双眸，她如今想逃已是来不及了。

似乎是太习惯这股气息靠近自己的身边，她居然犯了这种低级错误。  
四枫院夕影痛心疾首地抬起爪子扶了扶额，只得认命地转过身，静候少年的反应。——她连他什么时候靠近的都没注意，也不知他是否听到了她和夜一的谈话。

只见赤司征十郎抬起双手，不容置喙地吐出了两个字——  
“进来。”

白色的猫在原地愣了一会儿，视死如归地从屋顶上溜进了室内。

少年倒没多说什么，关上窗户便转身带着她离开阁楼，回到自己的房间。然后，在关上房门的一瞬间，动听而略带霸道的嗓音再次响了起来：  
“我觉得，是该给你起个名字了。”

“喵？”  
四枫院夕影吓了一跳。

他不是早就不打算给她起名了么？救命！人类给宠物起的名字实在太让人无法直视！

“刚才我想了想。”  
赤司征十郎不动声色地看着自家宠物一脸惊悚的表情，神色淡然地接道，  
“不如就叫……”

正常的名字和隐瞒自己能说话哪个比较重要？  
废话，那当然是名字！这可是会被喊无数遍的东西！她可不想因为一个名字就远离这个骗吃骗喝的机会！

“我有名字！”  
于是，白色的波米拉猫不得不开了口，急忙打断了他的话，  
“夕影，四枫院夕影。”

……

气氛陷入了沉默。  
少年睁着玫瑰色的眼眸目不装睛地盯着她，看得波米拉猫浑身发毛，正当四枫院夕影思索着自己是否该趁机开溜时，温润动听的声线重又传入了耳中：  
“夕影。”

“什么？”  
“你不怕么？”

怕什么——？  
赤司征十郎的话在脑中回荡，四枫院夕影的思绪转了个圈，勉强搞清了当前的状况。

“搞什么啊？”  
她眯起半月眼，重又跟上少年的步伐，  
“这应该是我的台词吧？”  
“碰见一只会说话的猫，你不觉得很惊悚很可怕么？”

话音还未落下时，她就被赤发少年抱到了床的一头，而他自己靠着另一头的靠枕，侧身看着她。

四枫院夕影没有问他关于他所听到的夜一和她的讨论。与其让他重复回想，倒不如直接翻过一页，反正四枫院家的事情离他十分遥远，大约过不了多久就可以从大脑中忘却。

少年看她的目光满是早已猜到般的了然。  
四枫院夕影有些意外地张大了眼，眼看着尴尬在空气中一点点扩散，她抿了抿嘴试探道：  
“其实我也觉得呆在这里骗吃骗喝不太好，只是……既然都暴露了，我看我明天还是……”

“不必。”  
他打断了她的话，  
“赤司家还不至于养不起一只猫。”  
而后微微扬起嘴角，赤色的眸中带上了一丝笑意，  
“不过给我一个理由，关于你会说话这点。”

四枫院夕影还不想对面前的人提到异世界以及魂魄云云，但“会说话的猫”什么的本来就很难解释。它用爪子撑着脑袋想了一会儿，猛然间灵光一现，正色道：  
“啊是这样的，我曾经喜欢过另外一只猫。但是那只猫特别喜欢像人类那么讲话，为了如愿和他在一起，我就日日苦练人类的语言，然后终于被我学会了。①”

又陷入了一片死寂。  
正当四枫院夕影努力搜刮着脑中的东西翻找更加详细合理的解释时，少年发出了一个单音节。  
不是相信也并非不相信，只是表示他听过了，暂时接受这个说法。

赤发的少年于是背过身，重又躺进了被窝中。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“以前有个小弟弟喜欢称我们家的人为‘猫妖’。”  
“……”

一声轻笑划破死寂传入了她的双耳。  
她说的话，恐怕这个少年一个字也没相信。

四枫院夕影有些茫然地趴在黑暗中。很难想象一个人类能接受猫可以说话的事实，但是，她将来可以在和少年独处时正常说话，倒也排解了自己的无聊。  
只是，她不知眼前这个深不可测的人类对她产生了怎样的猜测。然而，在他的气息又变得平稳之前，她还是望着天花板，慢慢吐出了一句话：  
“你还是继续把我当成一只猫比较好，会说话的那种。”

“不过。”  
她的话音顿了顿，鬼使神差地加了一句，  
“你喊我名字的声音很好听。”

她以为他睡着了。  
然而，正当她不再对对方的回答报以希望，一只熟悉的手掌覆上了她的背：  
“你也是。”

四枫院夕影觉得心突然漏跳了半拍，当她再次小心地将视线从旁边飘，发现对方并没有睁开眼，便又重新放松了下来。半晌，有些闷闷地道：  
“如果我真的赖在你这里不想走了怎么办。”

这次，她终究没有听到回答。

>>>

往后的日子，赤司征十郎对她的态度倒并未因为发现她会说话而有多少不同，只是有时偶尔会问起她的喜好。

“唔，其实我不是很挑食，除了鱼。以前很喜欢吃桂花糕、以前朋友家里的桃花酿，还有……”  
兴奋地报着自己喜欢吃的东西，四枫院夕影蹲在少年肩头欢乐地摇着尾巴。

“为什么不喜欢吃鱼？”  
赤司少年平静地反问道，神色平静，无法猜透他的情绪。

“唔这个啊，说来话长……当时女协，哦不，我是说我几个朋友来我家玩，结果在我不知道的时候偷了池塘里的锦鲤说要吃。”  
她抬首望着天空，摆出一副往事不堪回首的悲愤神情，  
“锦鲤可是很贵的啊……而且，他们要吃就算了，烤的时候居然调味料都不放，难吃得要死，所以心理阴影什么的……”

正当她回忆不美好的过去时，赤发少年发出了一声轻笑。

“笑什么？”  
夕影不满道。

“没。”  
赤司征十郎很有风度地收敛了表情，没有马上回答，只是在很久后，意味深长地道，  
“只是，即使你的外表很像一只猫，如果不吃鱼的话，很容易被人怀疑的吧。”

“我就是猫的样子，还有人会把我当成人么？”  
她说着跳上少年的头顶，将脑袋埋进他柔软的赤红色发丝中，  
“再说，这件事你知我知，我又不会在别人面前说话。”

少年不置可否。

然而那天的餐桌上，就多了一样名为“鱼”的东西。夕影很生气，但四周还有其他人，她只能瞪向他，敢怒不敢言。  
后来回到书房，看着少年将厚厚的练习本放在桌面上，她当先一步跳到他面前，踩在书本上，摆出一副兴师问罪的样子。

“如果你是想说鱼的问题的话。”  
少年抬眼看着她，语调中毫无波澜，恍若理所当然，  
“为了你顺利在我家‘混吃混喝’，我认为你需要多学习如何做一只合格的猫，你有什么意见么？”

“有！”  
“是什么？我可以听一下。”

“……没有。”  
思考了半天找不到反驳的理由，四枫院夕影只能软塌塌地改了口，从作业本上让了开来，然后蔫蔫地趴到一边。  
——总有一种在人类面前落了下乘的感觉。

……

“夕影。”

趴在桌上思考着人生的某猫条件反射地应了一声。

“明天，我要让灰崎退部。”  
少年的口气坚定而不容拒绝。他并非和她商量，而是告诉。

“灰崎？哦，我记得是那个经常不去训练的灰色头发的人。”  
四枫院夕影随便地接上了一句，  
“他好像是……哦对，正选，把他换了后你要让谁顶上？那个叫黄濑凉太的？”

“没错。”

“唔……”  
她懒洋洋地发出了一个单音节，稍微回想了一番每日见到的馆内情况，用半睡半醒的口气道，  
“那个叫灰崎祥吾的，现在还是比黄濑厉害。不过整体从灵子强度来看，黄濑凉太比他拥有更厚的根基，如果发挥出来，超越他是早晚的事，但究竟要多久嘛……反正我不是很懂篮球，要看的话，果然只能靠灵压……”  
话音至此，她猛然意识到自己似乎提到了不得了的名词。

四枫院夕影急急忙忙地侧过头去看少年的反应。好在他只是眯了眯眼，并没有多问。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“快把我刚才说过的话忘掉。”

少年兀自写着手中的东西，没有理她。

“喂征十郎——”

“你再喊这么大声，小心被佣人听到。”  
少年淡定地写着作业，从容地打断了她的话。

四枫院夕影哀怨地捂住了脸，蹲到一旁画起了圈圈。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①这是《神奇宝贝/口袋妖怪》中火箭队的那只喵喵会说话的原因，被某人拿过来用了


	4. Chapter 4

#04 论不科学与更不科学

灰崎祥吾从未收敛过他的戾气。虽然这样的人大多不成气候，但夕影始终不太放心。因此这天下午，她放弃了跑一趟空座町的计划，还是如往常一般在篮球部的体育馆等着。根据她和赤司征十郎这段时间以来的相处，她很清楚少年是个说一不二的人，不可能在短短二十四小时内改变主意。他要灰崎退部，就断不会给他留下的可能。然而，直到训练结束，他都没有提起此事。

“赤司君，今天还是要让黄濑君和新入部的人一起打扫篮球场么？”

“这是篮球部的规矩，黑子。”  
用干毛巾擦拭着头上的汗滴，赤司征十郎将校服的外套披在身上，侧身，朝黑子哲也道。

浅蓝色发的少年认真地看着他，然后认真地“嗨”了一声。

“喂阿哲，走吧！”  
青峰大辉的声音远远地传来，他看了看朝自己跑去的黑子，又将目光转向赤发的少年，挥着手补了一句，  
“一起回去吧，赤司！”

“抱歉，你们先回去吧。”  
赤发少年有礼地朝他微微一笑，  
“我还有点事。”

话音至此，四枫院夕影便已猜出了他的意图。  
——当所有人都离开后，除去她这个旁观者，现在的体育馆，只剩下了他和灰崎二人。

……

“赤司，你说什么？！”  
浓厚的杀气在整个体育馆蔓延开来，灰崎祥吾狠狠地眯起眼，上前一步逼近神色平静的少年，紧咬着牙拽住了他的领口。

白色的波米拉猫就这样从黑暗中窜了出来。  
它的两爪准确地踩在灰崎祥吾的眉心，借由力的不平衡将它扑倒在地上，然后发出了一声捕获猎物后的猫叫。

灰崎祥吾惊魂未定地看了它一眼，继而将一只手握紧了拳，摆出了攻击的姿势。不过四枫院夕影还不认为这种程度的反击能伤到她分毫，因此她没有理会他的动作，巍然不动地立在他的额顶，绿色的猫眼散发出丝丝寒意。

赤司征十郎从她身后走上了一步：  
“夕影，回来。”

白色的波米拉猫闻言抬起身子，看了看少年一切尽在掌握中的神色，便灵活地一窜跳到了他的身后。

“夕影？什么嘛赤司，你终于给你家猫起名字了？”  
灰崎祥吾龇起牙，笑得十分张狂，  
“还真是没品位的难听名字。”

“住口！”  
声线微沉，赤司征十郎赤色的眸底发出了一丝要将人碾碎般的危险光芒，他缓缓踱步上前，然后在躺倒在地的少年身旁蹲下身，居高临下地道，  
“离开篮球部，这是命令。”

……

“结果到头来那家伙还是不会甘心退部啊。”  
前爪扒拉着少年的衣领将整个身体吊在他没有挎包的右肩，四枫院夕影摆出了一副伤脑筋的样子看着没什么变化的马路。

赤司征十郎不置可否地道了声“是么？”。

“我能感觉到啊，他心里的不服气都快要溢出来了。”  
夕影耷拉起眼，  
“不过征十郎你还真是厉害，用瞪的都能让别人乖乖照做，难道你隐藏了什么特殊技能么？偷偷对他用了‘月读’①？”

“完全不知道你在说什么，不过，我敢肯定不是。”  
赤发少年淡定从容地向前走着，目光沉沉，  
“夕影，你从哪儿看来的？”

“刚才你在超市买东西的时候旁边书架上的漫画书。”

后者听闻稍稍驻足，扬眉道：  
“你还是少碰那种不切实际的书比较好。”

“诶是吗？我觉得勉强还能接受啊。”

少年侧目瞥了瞥瘫软在他肩上的猫。大约是觉得这个没营养的话题没有谈下去的必要，他重新甩开步伐，沉默少顷，又将话题绕了回来：  
“他必须听从我的话。”  
“我的命令，是绝对的。”

四枫院夕影朝他侧过头。少年周身的灵压无端给人一种不寒而栗之感，与平常的判若两人。若不是还能从中分辨出最本质的气息，她会怀疑他被什么东西附身了也不奇怪。

当然，变化只维持了短暂的几秒钟。  
少年走了几步，便又恢复了往常那般温和的模样：  
“最近都没有出去啊，你。”

“啊，是啊。那堆破事太麻烦了，懒得管。”  
夕影懒洋洋地道，  
“话说听你的口气，你是有什么意见么，征十郎？”

“嘛，倒没有。”  
赤司征十郎看着前方，淡淡道，  
“只是想说一句，以后要出去的话提前告诉我一下。”

“诶——每次都要吗？”

“当然。”  
后者点了点头，扒开白猫挂在肩上的爪子将它拽下来，两手搭在它前臂下方将它抱到面前，玫瑰色的眸子带上了一分温柔的笑意，  
“找不到你的话，我会担心。”

“……”

即使口头答应了，但若真要去处理家族或静灵庭的事务的话，夕影也没有通知他的打算。毕竟相比对方所谓的“担心”，让他因为自己的通知而陷入她那个危险麻烦的世界，实在是得不偿失。而若是紧急情况暂时离开，她也有自信在对方发现前按时赶回来，更何况赤司征十郎在学校时真的很忙，用人类的话说就是——日理万机。因此，她并不认为少年有什么心思关注她在哪儿。

不过，为了证明一下自己的信守承诺，往后的日子，四枫院夕影都尽量让自己不要离少年的视线太远。譬如，赤司征十郎上理论课时，她蹲在他们教室窗外的树上；上实验课时，她蹲在实验室外的矮灌木上；上体育课时，她蹲在操场附近的草丛上；在学生会时，她蹲在学生会教室外的树上……至于大清早，自然是先随他去篮球部的活动室。

赤司征十郎每次到校都很早，早到夕影严重怀疑那时候除了开门的保安学校就没其他人。他总是很认真地先将每个正选的训练菜单拿出，继而重新检查并分析一遍，以便迎来每日的晨训。

当他在室内检查时，第二个踏入体育馆的就是绿间真太郎。  
这一天的绿间依然是满脸认真的神情，他手持一把长尺——大约是当天的lucky item，雄赳赳气昂昂地走进了室内篮球场的大门。夕影见惯不怪地目送着他，只见他朝自己瞥了一眼，然后突然停下了脚步。绿间真太郎朝她转过身，神色严肃地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，另一只手中几十厘米长的钢尺有一下没一下地挥动着。

——这副看起来想把自己打一顿然后捆在木桩上烤了吃的情况是怎么回事？

“喵？”  
四枫院夕影吓地连忙很有那么回事地发出了一声猫应该有的叫声，然后从地上爬起来坐正。

少年的目光依然直视着她。  
坐在门边的白猫回望着他，无辜地摇着尾巴。

……

——喂，少年。你不觉得自己大清早对着一只猫看很毁形象么？万一有人路过会在脑中脑补一千种绿间真太郎怕猫的可能性的好么？话说我哪里得罪你了为什么你要对我露出这种恐怖的表情？  
无法在人前说话的夕影在脑中吐了无数槽，但依然没觉得少年有放过自己的意思。于是，她开始思考万一对方对自己动武，自己能打赢他的几率有多少。  
四枫院家化成的猫除了能吐人言以外，和普通的猫其实没什么不同。纵使夕影身怀绝技，但是在这样的情况下，她除了会像别的猫一样用扑和抓外，好像也没什么用了。  
——于是答案很明显，是零。

差点成为分家家主的某贵族后裔顿时产生了一种绝望的情绪。

好在，办公室的门就在这时候开启了。  
四枫院夕影突然无比庆幸自己没有离自家主人太远。

“绿间？你来了啊，早上好。”  
抱着一小叠纸张的赤发少年从里面信步走出。

“嗯，早，赤司。”  
绿发少年暂时收回了盯着猫的视线，看向他推了推眼镜。

然而，赤司征十郎打开门时，还是在一瞬间看见了方才可疑的对峙情景。于是他将手中的纸张放在了身旁的长椅上，朝门口的一人一猫走去：  
“刚才你在看什么？”

“今天的晨间占卜显示，巨蟹座的运势不太好。”  
“哦，那你手里这把尺子是？”  
“今天的幸运物品。”

赤发少年了然地点了点头，又回到办公室翻出了一盒牛奶，一边朝白猫身边踱去，一边在牛奶盒中插入吸管，然后蹲下身，将它送到了自家猫的嘴边。  
赤司征十郎看起来并不打算追究绿间真太郎方才与自己对视的原因，不过夕影也懒得多问，便从善如流地不再管他，低头喝起了牛奶。反正自家主人就在她身边，她要多安全有多安全。

谁知这时候后者再次面色阴沉地开了口：  
“今天早上我刚出家门，就看见马路对面有一只黑猫②在盯着我看。”

赤司很淡定：  
“然后？”

“走在路上的时候三明治没拿稳，被一旁窜出的猫叼走了。”

“嗯，所以？”

“那只猫的颜色和这只很像。”  
这么答着，他又补了一句，  
“顺便一提，所以后来我顺手买了一把更长的尺子。”

夕影听闻连忙垂了垂脑袋稳住呼吸，差点把刚喝的牛奶吐出来。  
她第一次听说这么奇葩的躺枪过程，而且还出在自己身上！不说她在赤司家吃的东西丰盛得无可挑剔，三明治什么的她根本不可能放在眼里。更何况，她好歹也是个人，抢别人东西这种事根本干不出来好吗？不能因为她现在的外表是猫就随便让她背锅啊！

“嗯，听起来确实很可怜。”  
赤司征十郎沉着嗓子淡然地表示同意，  
“但是很遗憾，夕影今天是跟我一起走的，绝对不可能有时间来抢你的三明治。”

他说着将被喝完的牛奶盒子以一个标准的投篮姿势丢入了不远处的垃圾桶，便直接将自家猫塞进了怀里，转身就走。  
然后，在重新进入办公室之前，探出头加上了一句善意的提醒：  
“时间差不多了，黄濑黑子青峰和紫原也快要到了。如果你还在为了晨间占卜而胡思乱想的话，可以多做几组基础训练！”

……  
……

“所以他那叫什么？神棍？”  
被赤司藏进办公室的某猫尚且有点心有余悸。四枫院夕影如此叹了一句，立马四肢一摊趴在了桌上，  
“啊~被打败了~~~~我确实早就看出那家伙整天一副运势差就完蛋了的模样，不过真没想到有这么大的威力啊。”

“嗯，是呢。”  
赤司征十郎闭了闭眼，伸出手揉了揉她头顶的毛，  
“所以，你今天最好离他远一点。”

“啊，说的也是……”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

#05 操心是个无底洞

黄濑凉太加入篮球部两个月后，时间转入五月。

这天，四枫院夕影做了一个梦。  
梦见小时候同几个同辈人一起去润林安玩耍。四枫院夜一凭着瞬步优势没一会儿就不见了踪影，永远与她形影不离的浦原喜助一边喊着“夜一桑”一边飞身追去。朽木家的小弟弟翻着白眼将指尖捏得苍白，满脸火气地大喊着“四枫院夜一你听好了！别以为你瞬步好我就追不上你！总有一天我会让你意识到，我已经超过你的事实！”便也不管不顾地冲了上去。独留她和志波海燕无奈地看着几个小孩子一样追来追去的家伙，慢慢地跟在他们身后。  
时至今日两百多年过去了。志波一族没落，志波海燕已死；曾经脾气火爆的朽木白哉成了一个不通人情的顽固冰山，一切只以家族和死神的规矩为准则；而浦原喜助被静灵庭流放多年，反而成了夜一伴在他的身边……时过境迁，各奔东西，生离死别，偶尔想想，还真有些伤感。

四枫院夕影睁开了双眼。  
敞亮的暖红灯光突兀地刺进了视线，她下意识地抬起爪子稍稍一遮，侧目看去，只见赤发的少年端坐在旁边的座椅上看着文件，神色专注、眼神柔和，让她莫名产生了一种异样的情绪。  
——从一而终或许是最难的。她很喜欢和这个少年在一起，若是能这样一直持续下去，也不枉她到现世走一遭。如果可以，或许她能看着他走过人类的一生，然后满足地回到四枫院家，担起分家。

白色的波米拉猫缓缓从软垫上站起身，继而甩了甩脑袋舒展了一下筋骨。少年放下文件，微笑着伸手顺了顺她的毛，她也顺便走到他身边蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

当四枫院夕影的视线余光瞥到墙上的挂钟时，她才发现时针已经过了“3”的位置，而赤司征十郎还一点没有准备入睡的样子。

“你怎么还不睡啊？有什么作业难到你到现在还做不完么？”  
于是她从少年手掌下溜了开来，蹲到桌子的另一角用尾巴钩住茶壶手柄倒了杯茶，然后用头将其推到了他的面前。

“我在看学园祭的安排。”  
赤司征十郎从善如流地接过了她倒的水，优雅地喝了一口，便重又撑起下颚，看起了桌上的一叠纸张。

夕影奇道：  
“学院祭？”

“还有两周时间。这两天各个班级都在陆续将各自准备的活动交到学生会，为了尽快审核以让他们充分准备，我也该抓紧时间了。”  
“审核？那你只要看看他们的安排有没有什么越规的地方就行了吧，总不能否定他们的一腔热忱。”

“不，虽说驳回不太好，但学校的场地有限，不得不从中筛选。比如你看——”  
他说着指了指另一张表格中的“餐饮”一栏，  
“想要开咖啡屋小吃铺的班级共有十六个，但学校家政课及家政部所开放的厨房一共只有十二间。那么，我就不得不驳回其中的四个，让他们另想主意。”

夕影想了想，觉得有理，便也坐到了学园祭乱七八糟的文件旁边，支起脑袋同他一起看了起来：  
“那么，征十郎你的意思是？”

“先驳回黄濑和紫原他们班的申请吧。”

“诶？”  
素来认为“上头有人好说话”的夕影被他这个决定惊了一惊。她看向他，摆出一副“你不在开玩笑吧”的表情，歪头问道，  
“喂喂，他们好歹也在篮球部啊，你不开后门就算了，还最先驳回他们的？”

“我是为了他们考虑——”  
赤司征十郎朝她侧过头，嘴角一扬，  
“学园祭结束后，学生会会对每个班级的成果进行评判和奖励。”

“所以这有什么关系么？”

“黄濑和紫原班级的原定计划，是以出售小吃为主。”  
他说着将一只笔顶在下颚上，另一只手轻轻敲打着桌面，一副尽在掌控中的样子，  
“如果他们的小吃能够受欢迎的话，大约在端出来之前就已经进了紫原的肚子吧。”

“那，或许紫原不会吃……”  
“如果连紫原都没兴趣的话，他们班级的评审也几乎完蛋了吧。”

夕影：“……”  
好有道理她竟无言以对。

解释完毕，少年以一句话作为总结：  
“因此，还是让他们班的人思考思考更有‘新意’的店面吧。”

夕影一时不知该说什么，只能木然地点了点头表示赞同。  
她家征十郎比她想象的伟大多了。这已经不是开后门的问题了——他简直为自己的部员和部员的班级操碎了心。

不过——  
对于这个工作起来废寝忘食的主人，看来有些东西还只能靠她操心了。

四枫院夕影抬起前爪踩住了学院祭的资料，将整个身子蹭过去坐下，挡住了少年和文件之间的视线。

“好了，今天就先这样，快去睡觉。”  
她正色道，  
“征十郎你每天六点起床上学，现在是三点半，只有两个半小时睡眠时间。你不是经常跟我说自己很注意生活习惯吗？只睡这么点时间不怕猝死吗？”

赤司征十郎听闻有些意外地睁大了眼，他看向她，目光带上了些恍惚，而后愈发柔和了起来。

这种反应让夕影觉得莫名其妙。不就是催他睡觉么？

然后，她就听见了少年动听的声线：  
“好久没听到过有人对我说这种话了——从母亲去世以后吧……”  
他的语调带上了怅惘和感慨，还有遗憾和眷恋，  
“父亲他，永远只向我强调一个词，就是‘胜利’。”

“……”

“嘛，听你的，我这就去睡觉。”

……

这是四枫院夕影第一次听赤司征十郎提到自己的父母。  
从住进赤司宅的第一天起，她就知道少年的家势不一般，这并不需要多么强大的观察力，从佣人和管家训练有素的言行就能轻易看出。这种家族中，血缘关系看似重要，亲情之间却反而缺少寻常人家的亲近。在少年家中混吃混喝了大半年，夕影从未见过他的父母。她原本也没有多想，只道是他的父母一心扑在事业上没工夫管他，如今听来，似乎自己是猜错了。  
——征十郎的母亲，居然已经离世了啊……至于他的父亲……

四枫院夕影没想到的是，她很快就见到了赤司征十郎的父亲。

学园祭的逼近给少年压下了巨大的重担，虽以他的能力，处理起来游刃有余而井井有条， 但他将一切处理部署完毕后，已经是四天后了。在那之前的几天，他每日都要熬夜到两三点。夕影虽有意催促他注意自己的睡眠，但看着他冗长周密的计划表，又觉得还不如让他早日解放比较好。第五天的早晨，当她如往常一般将肉爪搭在他的额顶打算喊他起床时，掌心传来了异样的高温。  
繁重的学业、多而杂乱的部活训练、加上学园祭的各项准备，身体终究发出了抗议。

夕影稍稍愣了愣，想起今日是休息日，便放弃了喊他起来的打算。她伸出爪子将少年露在被外的手推回了被中，又爬到书桌上用脚掌按了按空调遥控板的按钮，稍稍提高了室内的温度。正当她思索着该以何种方式让管家知晓他发烧的消息并适当准备早餐和药物时，一阵不轻不响、却很烦人的敲门声划破了晨曦的寂静。

“少爷，您起来了么？”

赤司征十郎睁开了眼。  
夕影看见他微微蹙了蹙眉，似乎是感到有些头晕，他抬手扶了扶额头，还是用一只手支撑着身体的重量，侧身坐了起来：  
“嗯，有什么事么？”

“刚才老爷打来电话，他说大约一小时后会来这里看您，并与您共进早餐。”

房里陷入了短暂的沉默。  
少年并未因为这个消息而有任何高兴的情绪，反而垂着眼睑喘了一口气，沉声道：  
“我知道了。”

管家的脚步声远去后，他便掀开了被子，翻身下床。

“喂征十郎！”  
夕影赶紧迈开步子跟在他身后。

“嗯？”  
“‘嗯’什么‘嗯’？你知不知道自己发烧了？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以说‘嗯’你个头啊？知道自己发烧了还不在床上躺着？”

赤发少年自顾自拿起一旁的毛巾洗了把脸，神色平静：  
“如你所见，我父亲一小时后就来了。”

“这有什么关系？”  
夕影蹲进了他的视线内，将那条细长的尾巴翘得老高，  
“剧本不该是正好让他来照顾你么？”

赤司征十郎的动作一顿。  
赤红色的目光在短时间内失去了焦距，他垂下手，面无表情，不知在想着什么。但很快又继续起了手中的动作，声线沉沉，毫无波澜：  
“那只是向他证明我的软弱而已。”

夕影只觉得身子一僵，她惊讶地盯着他看了一会儿，继而软软地放下了尾巴。

——这岂能单单只用“剑拔弩张”来形容？  
是，大家族的亲情往往和利益挂钩，下一代继承人的能力直接决定了这个家族的兴衰。但即使是他们四枫院家和四大贵族之首的朽木家，也从未听说过子女累坏了身子还被父母视之为“软弱”的案例。……世间竟然会存在病态至此的教育，这真是骇人听闻。

四枫院夕影蹲在少年的床头，看着他在洗漱室内用冰凉的水拍打着烧得有些泛红的脸颊，然后以和平常无二的神态从内部走出：  
“抱歉，今天不能跟你一起吃早餐了，我去帮你拿点吃的吧。”

“征十郎。”  
她叫住了作势要离开的少年。

赤司征十郎回过身，淡淡地看向她。

夕影朝旁边蹭了一步，半眯着冷绿色的猫眼，沉声道：  
“过来坐下。”

少年露出了疑惑的神色，但还是在犹豫几秒后，坐到了她的身边。

白色的波米拉猫抬起一只脚爪踩了踩自己面前的一小块空地：  
“手。”

待少年不解地将右手手掌平放在她面前后，白色的猫咪趴了下来，将一只爪子软软地搭在了上面。随着赤发少年的神色逐渐变为震惊，四枫院夕影顺着他的手臂窜到了他肩上，又将爪子搭在了他的额上。

待一切完毕，她从他身上跃下，蹲到他身旁背过了身：  
“感觉好点没？”

“夕影，你……”

“你这次发烧，归根究底是太过于辛苦身体和魂魄撑不住导致的。我将我的灵压注入你体内，暂时扩大你身体的承受能力，再用我的能力抑制你对头晕等症状的感知。这样，即使你想乱来，也还不至于出什么大问题。”  
她背对着他，慢慢道，  
“不过，因为你无法使用我的灵力，它会随着时间慢慢消耗掉，因此——”

四枫院夕影回过身，冷绿色的眸中散发出尖刻的光芒：  
“征十郎，我希望你还是以身体为先。”

“……”

赤发赤眸的少年直直盯着她，眼底是五味杂陈的复杂情绪。四枫院夕影看着他垂下眼眸，沉默地看着方才被她搭上爪子的那只手，赤色的眸光又渐渐从震惊，转为思考中的深沉。

“那么，早饭就不用拿了，一顿不吃我也饿不死。你还是趁这段时间清理一下房间，免得被你父亲发现我的存在。”  
于是在他开口前，她先打着呵欠伸了个懒腰，  
“哈~~~刚刚消耗了不少灵力，我去房顶找个地方睡觉，你加油哦。”

言毕，白色的猫俯下身甩了甩尾巴，下一秒双腿一蹬，便不见了踪影。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

#06 秘密泄露后请先自我检讨

让夕影很庆幸的是，这天没有下雨，一来雨天湿润，对病患来说容易钻入寒潮，二来她便不能直接上屋顶休息，还得另寻落脚处。现在，白色的波米拉猫在屋顶寻了处平地趴下，前方是向下倾斜的砖瓦，她稍稍一抬头就能将赤司宅的前院收入眼底。

不一会儿，就有一辆黑色的加长型商务车驶入了大门，径直停在了宅院门口。车子的司机下车，走到后座打开了车门，而后退到一边，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，迎出他的上司。从车中出来的那个人类有着与赤司征十郎同色的红发。  
成功人士都会因自信而形成一种独特的气质。越是对现状满意的人，便会越发健步如飞，将强势的气场毫无顾忌地散发入空气中。——这个人便是如此。尽管在门口迎接他的是他的独子，也没有一丝一毫的收敛。

“很久不见了，征十郎。”  
“父亲，早上好。”

略带疏离的问好声悠悠落入清晨的薄雾中，屋顶上的白猫打了个呵欠，看着院里在微风中摇曳的青草树苗，懒洋洋地垂下脑袋摇着尾巴。

待两人进入屋中，四枫院夕影起身朝屋顶的中间走了两步，停在了印象中餐厅的正上方。在这里，她只需稍稍用些力气便可听到里面的谈话——不过她对父子间的谈话其实没什么兴趣，她更关注的还是少年的身体状况。虽说暂时有她的灵压顶着，但若时间过长……

诚然，她起初留在赤司宅，只是因为这里提供了她想要的吃住。而如今，无论是将“灵压”一类的名词告知那个少年，还是干脆直接将自己的灵力渡给他，似乎都超出了自己心中本来的底线。然而，她却没法控制自己。即使到了这个时候，她还小心翼翼地感受着他体内的灵子流动，只希望他能在情况恶化之前，尽快结束和父亲的周旋。  
——呵，“和父亲周旋”，这话说着也是挺可笑的。

不过，听着室内父子两人的对话，夕影觉得自己似乎可以理解赤司征十郎对赤司征臣那疏离甚至不想与之见面的态度。

他们从学习聊到学生会，再聊到社团，最后似乎是下起了将棋，看似无话不谈，实则赤司征臣的每句话都可以用简单的几句完全概括——  
“XXX怎么样了？”  
“哦，那你没有输吧？”  
“很好，你记住，胜利就是一切，失败就是弱小。”  
“如果你无法取得胜利，那就要放弃那些没有用的爱好。”

四枫院夕影觉得，若是她小时候父母也以这样的词句教育她，恐怕她早已被折磨疯，也难怪她家主人无论做什么都仿佛有着巨大的压力。

……

她给他的灵压从下午一点开始就已消散干净。  
白色的猫如坐针毡地呆在屋顶，四个爪子死死地刮在坚硬的瓦片上，她紧闭着双眼听着房内父子间做笔录般的一问一答，感受着少年慢慢变得越来越紊乱的灵子流动。  
说不担心是假的。

四枫院夕影自诩是个冷静、理智而洒脱的人，却没想到有朝一日，自己也能感受到这种心急、害怕，又无可奈何的纠结情感。

>>>

赤司征臣是傍晚离开的。

目送着加长型轿车走远，四枫院夕影当即蹿下楼顶顺着少年的灵压跑进了客厅。她掠过那半盘厮杀中的将棋，径直跑到玄关处，继而蹲下身，双目直直地对上面无表情地回过身来的少年赤色的瞳孔。

当目光触及到她，赤司征十郎露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

又被少年塞进了怀中，四枫院夕影却只觉得他的皮肤烫得她全身的毛都仿佛烧起来了一般。她从他臂弯间伸出脑袋，支起身子抬爪再次探向他的额，只觉得温度又比早上高了不少。

——真亏他能坚持到现在，行为举止还滴水不漏毫无破绽。  
虽然这么想着，夕影却一点也不想表扬他。

她没说话，安静地蜷着身子随着赤司征十郎回到房间，然后他将她放在床头，在她身边躺下，半眯着眼轻触着她的毛。——倒没有问她“灵压”相关的问题。  
白色的猫坐在少年枕边，看着他最终还是支撑不住垂手闭上了双眼，她靠近了他一步，将头探到他面前，轻声道：  
“征十郎，你家的药在哪里？”

将少年报出的地点记在心里，夕影退开了身，就地趴下闭目养神起来。她需要先给他提供一个供他安静入睡的环境，好在方才他已与赤司征臣一同用过晚饭，不出意外应不会再有别人打扰。

半小时后，少年的气息就进入了绵长而平稳的状态。

四枫院夕影起了身，从床上跃下，小心地带上房门，而后走到了不久前记在脑中的存药处。

那是一个挺高的柜子，她跳上去虽容易，要不着痕迹地拿出东西并将其带回到房间，以猫的身形就有些不现实了。  
白色的波米拉猫扬着身子盯着那高大的柜子看了一会儿，而后下定决心地深深吸了一口气。夕影闭上双眼，在黑暗中用灵压搜索过整个别墅所有人的位置，在确认不会被佣人撞破后，释放出了封存在化猫外表下的灵力。

变回人形以后，眼前的柜子仿佛一下子矮了一大截。  
四枫院夕影稍稍舒展了一下四肢，低头理了理身上单薄的白色和服，将鬓边的刘海向后一拢，便打开柜门翻找起感冒发烧相关的药物。

幸好，赤司宅内对寻常病痛的药都有所存储。

女子控制着聚集在脚掌的灵力，以让自己行走时不发出声音。回到房间后，她将药放在一旁的床头柜上、又倒了杯温水，然后转入不远处的洗漱室，拧了块湿毛巾搭上少年的额头。

将需要人形才能做成的准备工作做完后，她侧身坐在了床沿边。

静灵庭的贵族生来便有比寻常魂魄高出数倍的灵子浓度，因为他们并不是由人类生死轮回而来，因此，关于魂魄的一些知识，也只有他们会知晓。毕竟，相比人类永生永世的轮回，他们却真的只有一辈子。  
譬如，当人类生前的病痛超出身体的承受能力，它的损害会超越身体，直接触及到灵魂——虽然四枫院夕影不知该怎么判断这种变化是否已然发生，然而，这当然不是她所希望的。幸亏小时候为了支持和帮助宗家，她在父母的要求下学习了回道①，虽不是很熟练，但简单的治疗还没有太大问题。  
……但，这似乎又超过了她的底线。

紫罗兰发色的女子半垂着眼睑犹豫了片刻，终究还是抬起了一只手，隔着被子将其轻按在少年的心口。幽幽的浅绿色光芒与夕阳的余晖不和谐地交织在一起，她闭上双眼，一边感受着面前少年的气息以防他突然醒来，一边用心地将灵压送入他的体内。

当陌生的触感攀上她的手掌时，四枫院夕影猛地睁开了眼。  
灵力和气息告诉她，赤司征十郎尚在睡眠中，但他的一只手不知何时从被中爬出，握住了她的五指。热得发烫的指尖，掌心因长年打篮球覆着细细的一层薄茧……不知该如何形容的触感却让她突然浑身战栗。她只觉得自己倏忽便失去了思考能力，只是惶惶然看向床头少年好看的侧颜，不敢动也不敢说话，机械地持续着手中的动作，而后，在耗去三成灵力后，不管不顾地直接变回了猫的姿态。

大约是对手中的东西突然消失有些不满，躺在床上的少年蹙了蹙眉。

白色的猫靠在床脚的木板上惊魂未定地喘了几口气，许久才定下心神，重新跳上床头。

好在所有只能以人形完成的工作都完成了，好在方才少年的动作确实是无意识的……大概吧。  
罢了，她就当成无意识的好了——也只能如此。

猫化的四枫院夕影蹲在赤司征十郎的枕边，魔怔地伸爪撩起他的刘海，她看着他，发了好长一会儿呆，最终还是无所事事地侧身躺了下去。  
用绿间的话说，她已经尽了人事，至于自家主人的身体什么时候能康复，就不是她能左右的了。

>>>

四枫院夕影这一觉睡得不怎么舒服，她觉得自己好像被吊成了一条竖线，明明是全身舒展的姿势，却被勒得难受。  
在梦中骂着爹的某猫愤愤然地睁开眼睛，视线内的是……侧颈的皮肤？一瞬间，她觉得自己傻了。而后，她感到自己的爪子被人抓着晃来晃去，似乎被当成了某种奇怪的玩具。猫状态下的整个下腹和肚子隔着衬衣贴在肌肉结实的胸膛上，她只稍微侧了侧头，就看见近在咫尺的少年颈部的衬衣半敞开着，透出几点魅惑感。  
——这还是她第一次与异性靠得这么近，即使是已去世的父亲也没有过。

“……征十郎，这样我很难受。”  
夕影只觉得有些呼吸困难，  
“把猫当抱枕用，这是不科学的。”

“醒了？”  
后者没有回复她的言论，将身体朝后靠了靠，拉开了与她的距离。

夕影抬头看向他。  
病后脸颊上微微的潮红少了几分素日的凌厉，微敞的领口又削减了几许平常那一丝不苟的感觉。她还是第一次见到这样的赤司征十郎，总觉得这样的他莫名的……又添了几分魅力。

……  
这是什么奇怪的念头？她大概是脑袋被门夹了！

觉得自己脑子抽了的某猫决定无视这个想法，直接道：  
“你身体怎么样了？”

后者微微颔首：  
“嗯，好多了。”

她感受了一番面前人体内的灵子流动，判断出对方并不是在逞强。  
——说起来，恢复的速度比她想象的快多了。不知是因为少年本身体质就强于常人，还是她的回道起了作用。

但如此一来，就又不知道该说什么了。  
四枫院夕影只能尴尬地转过身，将目光扫向头顶的吊灯、墙面上指向“5”的时钟、还有窗外尚且高挂的明月，假装四处看着风景。

“夕影。”

“嗯？”  
她漫不经心地发出了一个单音节。

“那些东西都是你拿来的？”  
“啊？什么东西？”  
“药、水，还有这个毛巾。”

白色的猫一愣，没敢看对方的表情，只僵硬地“嗯”了一声。

他没有追问她将它们搬运进屋的方法。  
她在松了一口气的同时，总觉得隐隐有些不好的预感。

于是四枫院夕影转移了话题：  
“你刚才干嘛要玩我的爪子？”

“不，只是在想些事情。”  
赤司征十郎的声线微扬。

“想事情？”

“对，一些将棋中常用的策略——”  
话音一顿，少年接着说了下去，语调是莫名其妙的轻快，  
“比如，缓慢布局，不可打草惊蛇。”

“……”  
为什么她总觉得他的话意有所指？快告诉她是自己的错觉！

“不要这么看着我，我说的是和父亲下的那盘棋。”  
大约是读懂了她视线中的含义，赤司征十郎歪了歪头，扬起嘴角补了一句。

——可她怎么就那么不相信呢？  
四枫院夕影翻了个白眼：  
“征十郎，你听过‘此地无银三百两’么？”

“哦？”  
赤发赤眸的少年闻言一扬眉，将话题推了回去，  
“那你认为我的话是什么意思？”

“……”  
她总不能不打自招地表示他指的大概是她能变成人形的事吧。姑且不说她对自己的感知水平还有一定的自信，即使对方真的有所察觉，只要他不戳穿，他们之间的微妙平衡就能一直这么持续下去。将话挑明，实属下策。

于是她懒洋洋地一趴，避开了他的视线：  
“哈？你说的话是什么意思，我怎么知道。”

赤司征十郎几不可闻地“呵”了一声，没有再发一言。

……  
……

暖红的灯光给室内染上了一层旖旎的气息，只是两人都没有再说话，就这样无声无息地呆在一起。过了很久，赤发的少年才神色平静地淡淡开口：  
“下周的帝光祭，你想去么？”

“征十郎你会去么？”  
趴在床上的白猫没什么动作，只如此反问道。

“当然。”  
“唔，那我也一起去好了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赤队：我要放长线钓大鱼了  
> ①回道：医疗型鬼道。注：设定鬼道只能修复灵体的损伤，对肉体无效  
> 作者桑写死神同人的时候发现很多小可爱们不知道这个东西，所以备注一下  
> 这个词我记得是在公式书中98介绍卯之花时说到的，漫画和动画都只有小小的一格，大家不知道也很正常~~  
> PS：思考再三→_→虽然妹子如果变人是果体的话赚的是赤队，不过为了方便某人变来变去，还是不要了~


	7. Chapter 7

#07 正餐和小吃二选一你选谁

学生的围城是什么？  
就是上学的时候觉得辛苦渴望休息和放假，放假后又因为太无聊想着果然还是快点开学比较好。这种状态，即使是生源素质和综合实力极其强大的帝光中学也不例外。

为了方便自家部员和同班同学一起准备学园祭，帝光祭当天早上，篮球部的captain赤司征十郎难得有人性地暂停了一次晨练。

夕影蹲在少年肩上大摇大摆地随着他进校后，立即就感受到了四面八方的各种注目礼，仿佛写上了“为什么那个猫的位置不是我的”，诸如此类的怨念。虽说游离在围城之外的赤司少年并没有因为兴奋而过早到校，但她敢肯定，若是以往，这时候到校的学生绝对还没有这天的一半。  
被各种直勾勾传来的视线盯得有些发慌，白色的波米拉猫朝赤司征十郎身后挪了挪，继而将脑袋藏到了他的脑后。

配合她演着正常的猫的少年对她的动作仅仅投去了淡淡的一瞥，便嘴角一扬，淡定从容地像往常一样继续走着，顺便面不改色地向路过的部员们打招呼问好。

“赤司君，早。”  
“早啊，黑子。”

“日安，赤司。”  
“嗯，今天带着海螺吗？”  
“啊，是巨蟹座的幸运物。”

“早上好啊小赤司，今天也把小夕影一起带来了呢！”  
“是啊，难得的学园祭，想带它一起来看一看。”

“嗨，赤仔，早上好~~你们班今天的主题是什么~~？”  
“章鱼丸子和铁板烧。”  
“听起来不错诶~~等下能给我几张券吗？”  
“可以，一会儿我让人给你带过去。”

……

可见，虽然赤司征十郎身为校园风云人物还算随和，真正敢和他搭讪的，也就部里的几个部员了，这也正说明了他们的关系更要亲近。——虽然这不是什么新发现。

“你来了啊，赤司同学。”  
他刚走进班级，就有一人迎了上来，夕影认得他，好像是他们班的班委，  
“这是？”

“我家的猫。”  
看着面前的人瞥向他肩头的视线，赤司征十郎淡定地答了一句，便侧目看向窗外操场上的摆摊地，  
“准备工作怎么样了？”

“放心，都差不多了。”  
“好，辛苦了。”

赤司征十郎在自己的位置上坐下后，夕影就顺便蹲在了他面前的桌上。她以为这样就结束了，谁知没过多久，就有一个女声大惊小怪地“啊！”了一声。

被那声音惊得抖了一抖，她顺着声源侧目望去，只见赤司征十郎邻座的一个茶发女生已然站了起来，一只手指着她，大声道：  
“这不是经常蹲在那棵树上的猫吗？！”

“啊，她有时候是喜欢跑到学校里来。”  
赤发少年的回答还是那么从容而理所当然。

——不是你不让我离开你视线太远的么？！  
夕影不满地用眼神控诉了过去。

然而，还没等到少年的回应，女生的话就如同一个导火索，立马爆发了全班的大暴动。

四枫院夕影明明记得自家征十郎是个闪闪发光会将一切关注都聚集在自己身上的存在，怎么这一瞬间他的存在感就不奏效了呢？全班同学都冷落他围到自己身边的情况是怎么回事？  
身上的毛被人各种揉捏戳划，脑袋上以及背上摆满了各种人类的手，耳边是女生们“这么近看过去还真可爱啊”的惊呼，化成猫的某人突然就有些生无可恋。

然后就听到赤司征十郎君临天下般威严的声音传了过来：  
“好了，你们再这样下去她会不舒服，可能会咬人哦。”

……  
当她是狗么？怎么可能咬人？！

心中满腹吐槽的欲望，但事实证明，赤发少年的话还是有效的。只见同班同学们面面相觑了一会儿，没多久便灰溜溜地一哄而散。而将她解救出的赤司征十郎立马把她从桌上抱起塞进了一旁的挎包并拉上拉链，整个动作行云流水仿佛练习了几十次一般。

当被丢进小黑屋且彻底被黑暗包围时，四枫院夕影真诚地觉得，自己无论作为猫还是作为人的形象在这一天全毁了。

>>>

众人解散，学园祭正式开始。  
赤司征十郎离开班级的摊位，一个人走到了较为远离人群的小花园，找了个长凳坐下，便侧身拉开了挎包的拉链。

被解放出来的白猫还保持着生无可恋的瘫软状，她朝他抬了抬冰绿色的美目，眼底和语气都充满了浓浓的怨念：  
“征十郎，你带这个包该不会就是为了把我关在里面吧。”

“怎么可能？”   
赤发少年将摊成一团的猫抱出来，安慰似地顺着她的毛，  
“抱歉啊，你受欢迎的程度……确实是，出乎了我的意料。”

“我觉得你是应该好好反省。”  
四枫院夕影耷拉着眼道，  
“魅力值居然还不如一只猫。”

“呵，‘猫’……么？”  
后者发出了一句不明意味的反问句，而后扬眉一笑，  
“我并不觉得有什么需要反省的。在无关者心中的魅力值——这对我来说，无关紧要。”

直接忽略了他话中可能潜藏的意思，夕影朝他斜了斜眼，懒洋洋地趴在他怀中，也算是弥补自己方才受到的精神创伤。

“那么。”  
呆傻蠢闲的气氛这么持续了一会儿，赤司征十郎背起一旁的挎包，站起身道，  
“今天可不是让你来这里睡觉的。从这里有三条路可以通向不同的区域，你可以选一条。或者——你有没有什么想玩的。”

“嗯……”  
白色的波米拉猫跳到他头顶，一边用爪子扒拉着少年柔软的发丝，想了想道，  
“根据你前段时间看的文件，好像有很多我没吃过的小吃，我要把那些全都吃一遍。”

“小吃？”  
赤司一抬眸，  
“我记得你今天早上没有少吃。”

“这和吃了多少没关系吧。没吃过的东西都想尝一尝，这是人的天性不是吗？”

“我可没听说过这种天性。”  
赤司征十郎不置可否，  
“现在先去别处。全都吃一遍就算了，那种东西本来就不健康，如果你真的想吃的话，就午饭的时候去那些店面吧。”

“诶？可是午饭的时候我想去哲也君班级的执事咖啡厅看看，顺便吃午饭的。”

赤发少年停下步子。

“你是想吃一整天东西？”  
他抬头扫了扫头顶的猫，微微蹙起眉后，以不容拒绝的口气半带威胁地道，  
“小吃和黑子班级的咖啡厅，选一个。”

“诶？一个是尝鲜一个是围观，这没有可比性！”  
“是么，那就都别去了吧。”  
“等等这和说好的不同啊——！”

……

说了半天没有一点进展，不过赤司征十郎显然已经有了主意，在他俩一问一答的时候已朝某处迈开了步子。四枫院夕影早听说学园祭很好玩，但她毕竟是第一次参加，无论对什么都还充满了好奇——因此，其实对去哪里也没有特别的执着。  
既然如此，那就跟着自家主人好了，反正她就呆在他头上，也不用多动。

走过园艺部的花圃，经过一幢教学楼后，面前是一个标准的400米田径操场。只不过今天场上没什么人，大家都三三两两地边聊边走，而操场的不远处摆了一张桌子，反而被围得水泄不通。

赤司征十郎在人流远处停下了步子。

“那个是什么？”  
有所驻足，便是有些兴趣的意思。四枫院夕影便将脑袋埋进少年的发间以抹去自己说话时可能的违和感，压低了声音道，  
“好像很受欢迎的样子。”

“盖章拉力大赛。”  
什么都知道的少年立刻淡然地回答了她，还附加简单的说明，  
“两人一组进行比赛，最先到终点的那一组可以得到丰厚的奖励——今年是运动鞋。”

白色的猫听闻趴在他脑袋上垂目观察了他一会儿：  
“征十郎你也想参加？——为了那个终极大奖。”

“你从哪儿看出来的？”  
“毕竟你特意强调了一下啊。”

“……”  
赤司征十郎沉默了一会儿，闭了闭眼，算是默认，  
“确实。不过不是我，是青峰。只是以他的情况，即使参加，后面几关的题目也是完不成的吧。”

“所以你想帮他去拿奖品？”  
“如果有趣的话，也不是不行，反正我一定会赢。”

四枫院夕影很想告诉他，输赢——尤其是这种非竞技比赛的输赢是概率问题。但转念一想某人目前为止的无败记录，还是没有开口。

不过，他的意思已经很明显了。  
夕影本就没有特别想去的地方，呆在旁边围观自家主人参加除篮球以外的比赛的英姿，倒也不失一种乐趣，况且，没准还会有什么意外收获——来自和他的奇葩搭档的配合。

于是，在脑中过了一遍对方可能会寻找的搭档人选，她道：  
“那你是想和谁一起参加？真太郎君？哲也君？墩君？我去帮你把他们找过来。”

谁知后者可疑地对她贴心的问题表现出了些许不满，但语气依然镇定：  
“为什么会想到他们？”

“唔……”  
夕影十分真诚地道，  
“感觉篮球部里你跟他们的关系要更好一点。”

“是么？”  
赤司征十郎不置可否。如此反问了一句，他又抬起眸，将视线对向头顶摇着尾巴的猫，  
“比起这个，先改一下你对他们的称呼。”

“哈？”  
“过于亲热了。”  
“有吗？我喊熟悉的人向来喜欢叫他们的名字啊，称呼征十郎你不也是——话说这是重点？”

“我说话从来都先说重点。”  
赤发赤眸的少年眯了眯眼，一字一顿地道。

开心地摇来摇去的尾巴蓦然一停，四枫院夕影愣了愣，蔫蔫地“嗨”了一声，继而急忙将话题转回追问了一句：  
“所以你到底要和谁一起参加？”

少年只是看着她，不说话。

……莫非是……？

心领神会的白猫僵了一瞬。她瞪大了眼与少年的赤眸交错而过，而后深深吸了口气，继续摇起了尾巴，很自然地道：  
“如果他们允许和猫一起组队的话，我也是很乐意的。”

“……”  
赤司征十郎没有作答，毕竟这显然是不允许的。

短暂地僵持了几秒，他便放弃似地闭起双眼扬了扬嘴角，回过身远离了乱哄哄的报名处。

“去哪儿？”  
夕影道。

“你不是想去黑子他们的咖啡厅么？”  
五月的清风卷起地面偶然掉落的小叶片，赤发少年这么答着，神色平静而……勾人。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

#08 不要轻易更改主题

“欢迎光临一年B组的大阪烧，请问要多少呢？”  
“一份就行。”

“嗨嗨，请稍等片刻！”  
负责看店的黑发女孩微笑着忙碌着手中的小食。将烤好的东西放入盒中，当她抬头将东西交给来人并仔细观察对方是谁时，突然便愣住了，  
“你是……赤司学长？”

“嗯，是我。”  
赤司征十郎彬彬有礼地点了点头，笑得温文尔雅，  
“辛苦你了。”  
说着，伸出一只手作势要接过装有小吃的盒子，并没有要和她有更多接触的意思。

“啊，是！抱歉！”  
女孩急急忙忙地应了一声，快速将东西递给他，鞠了一躬大声道，  
“谢谢光临！”

“你也是，多谢招待。”  
摆出礼貌却疏离的笑容，赤发赤眸的少年朝她点了点头，便转过身，头也不回地离开了。

赤司征十郎神色淡然地径直走进不远处的绿荫处，待远离众人的视线，便打开了小吃的盒子，将其举过头顶，送到了懒得难以形容的某只白猫面前。

四枫院夕影用爪子戳了戳，感觉有点烫。而后者似乎看出了她的想法，就找个长椅坐了下来。他将小吃放在身旁凉着，又抬眸扫了眼头顶并没有要下来的迹象的某只，平静地道：  
“你想说什么？”

波米拉猫眯着半月眼，一脸嫌弃：  
“刚才那个女生是第几个了？我要收回之前说过的话，征十郎你果然很受欢迎。”

“怎么？”  
一看就早已习惯的某人不甚在意地道，  
“你吃醋了？”

“不要用这么奇怪的词——”  
某只翻了个白眼，便一跃跳到了少年的肩上。抬起爪子替他整了整方才被自己蹂躏过的细软红发，这才溜到大阪烧的面前，用指尖戳起一块咬了一口，  
“唔，这个也很好吃，又脆又软还很香。”

“你有什么是觉得不好吃的么？”  
赤司征十郎并不对此小吃做什么评价，只是静静看着白猫慢慢吃着东西的样子，浅笑着反问道。

“嗯，理论来说，会有才奇怪吧。”  
四枫院夕影抬起脑袋，一本正经地对向少年的赤眸，  
“征十郎你挑选过的，那当然一定都是好吃的。”

这句话似乎很受用。  
少年听到后“呵”了一声，更加扬起的嘴角彰显了他心情的愉悦。这让她也不禁有些高兴起来，虽然也说不清其中的缘由。

然而美好的时光并没有持续太久。当四枫院夕影吃了两块，正打算伸出爪子拿第三块时，装有小吃的盒子不见了。  
白色的波米拉猫对着面前空空如也的地方眨了眨眼，然后迅速反应过来，侧头去寻找时，赤发少年正将剩下的大阪烧、连带着盒子一起丢入垃圾桶。

完毕后，少年往她所在的长椅走去，没有对她一瞬间绝望的神情做任何评价，只是侧了侧头，道：  
“根据胃的功能和习惯，小吃只能吃这么多，否则会给身体造成负担。”

“……”

虽然夕影不知道这话是否有根据，但赤司征十郎的神态和口气传递给她的，简单粗暴地概括起来就是——只要是他说的就是真理，说不能吃了就是不能吃了，没得商量。

本来，若是对方只是口头说说，夕影觉得自己大概还会有些反抗的能力，但少年的执行力强到直接将东西扔了，这就没有任何办法了。若是一直这么下去……  
想到这儿，某只猫再次生无可恋地趴了下来，只觉得自己的未来一片黑暗。

不过，面前的人对她真的很好——这一点，四枫院夕影很清楚。  
无论是刚开始强势地让她二选一、以及之后还是满足了她、还是最后扔掉了那些小吃，这些行为都没有恶意，甚至包含了某种程度的关心。她虽不是四枫院一族钦定的分家家主，但从小就被当做家主培养，一切以家族为重的父母亦是严格多于慈爱，少年的这些在细节上的宠溺，还是让她莫名产生了怪异的情愫。  
……大概，是一些本不该产生的感情。

白色的猫一甩脑袋压下那些奇奇怪怪的想法，朝赤司征十郎伸来的手看了一眼，便又跃到了他肩上，跟随着他进入了一幢教学楼。

看来，这里都是一些室内店面。

学园祭前熬夜看的资料让赤司对整个活动了如指掌，四枫院夕影看着他不紧不慢地向前走，目光坚定、目标明确，连一旁用来指路的布告牌都没有多扫一眼。

很快，他们已经站在了二年C组的店面门口。

“欢迎光临，这里是二年C组，里面很好玩哦，要进去看看吗？”  
看来这个班级深谙门面拉客的重要性，因为他们在门口安排了一个盛装的美女……才怪。

这可疑的金色头发，这印象中很熟悉的俊美五官，还有毫不骗人的灵压。四枫院夕影只感觉自己的嘴角在狠狠地抽动，她立马低下脑袋忍不住在身边少年的耳边吐槽了起来：  
“喂喂喂，即使他们班的原计划被征十郎你驳回了也不用这样放弃治疗吧……”

赤司征十郎倒对此淡定得多，他听闻只是扬眉“呵”了一声，面不改色地道：  
“很适合你呢，黄濑。”

放弃了治疗的黄濑凉太完美的笑脸瞬间产生了一条裂缝，他抬起了一只手摆出打招呼的动作，尴尬地堆起一个和煦的笑容：  
“啊、哈哈……中午好啊，小赤司！”  
然后仿佛为了给自己的这身行头做个解释，就又补了一句，  
“因为我们班的主题是‘缘日’啊。”

四枫院夕影觉得，“缘日”和男扮女装并没有什么直接关系，但作为一只合格的猫，她不能开口。

……但，怎么说呢。发现了面前的美少女是现世的著名模特、国民男神黄濑凉太，脑补着万一被他的粉丝看见后他被围观的场景，她就莫名地……想笑。  
——不行，要忍住。

但这一系列的脑内活动还是被金发少年看出了端倪。只见他将目光瞥向了她，微微一愣后，强装镇定摆好的形象立马破功，他指向她，大声道：  
“不用这样吧，连小夕影都在笑话我！”

夕影代理人赤司征十郎听闻依然双目直视着他，神色无变：  
“没有。”

“明明就有吧！憋笑憋得全身的毛都在抖！”

赤发少年这才侧头瞄了一眼蹲在他肩上的猫，在看到自家宠物突兀地用爪子捂住了脸后，点了点头，同意了自家部员的观点：  
“嗯，看来是。”

“好过分……”  
黄濑凉太哭丧着脸，语气十分委屈。

当然，作为一向礼节到位、且秉持着谦谦君子温润如玉的作风的优等生，赤司征十郎不会在这时候再接再厉地让某人加深找个地洞钻下去的想法，而是神色平和地在原地站了一会儿，待到对方慢慢从各种情绪中恢复过来，才镇定地切入正题：  
“紫原呢？”

“小紫原在里面，我去把他喊出来！”  
恢复正常的黄濑凉太答了一句就要往里走，但突然又想起什么似地退了出来，  
“话说小赤司，你找小紫原有什么事？”

“正好要去黑子的班级，路过这里，就把他要的我们班的券送过来。”

“诶~小黑子？”  
穿着女装的金发少年听闻眨了眨眼睛，一双微翘的桃花眼让这个平常的动作很是撩人。若他真的是个女生的话，恐怕只这一个动作就能撩动多少少男的春心。——不过这个假设并不存在。

黄濑凉太似乎是在脑中稍稍整理了一下情况，想明白后，突然便兴奋了起来，扬起一个阳光张扬的笑容，兴致盎然地道：  
“说起来，不知道他们是什么主题诶！好期待啊！呐呐，小赤司，我跟你们一起去吧！”

……

于是，在见证了“巨人版公主”紫原敦，并看见他拿到拿餐券后双眼一亮，连衣服都不换拔腿就往赤司班级所在摊位走后，由两人（一猫）变三人的队伍就这样来到了黑子哲也所在的二年A班。

“欢迎回来，我的主人！”  
颜值真的很重要。没有赤司征十郎“学生会会长不用参与班级活动”的BUFF、在同班同学中颜值上乘的黑子哲也也被坑为了迎宾客。他穿着现世漫画书中教科书式的执事装，配合素来可以打满分的敬语和礼貌的动作，整体看上去确实很有那么回事，  
“赤司君、黄濑君，是你们啊。”

“噗，小黑子！”  
方才还自我嫌弃了一番的黄濑凉太见状当即将一腔委屈撒到了他身上，毫不收敛地举起手就评价道，  
“你穿这个还真是适合啊！”

“是吗？多谢夸奖。”  
黑子哲也面无表情地看了看自己，  
“因为是执事咖啡厅啊。”

“是啊是啊！”  
金发少年连连点头，而后突然抬起头，自悲自叹道，  
“相比之下为什么我要穿那些奇怪的衣服……”

——这大概、可能、也许，是你伟大的部长赤司征十郎的锅。  
夕影在心中默默腹诽。

大约是考虑到自己的形象，黄濑凉太没有正面回答黑子的“怎么了”，而是稍稍整理了下情绪，就笑着当先走了进去：  
“呐呐小黑子，让我看看你们班的店面！”

……

虽说是咖啡厅，但黑子哲也的班级还是准备了些相应的甜点和小菜。赤司和黄濑找了个位置坐下后，夕影就从他肩上跳下，直坐在赤发少年的手边。赤司征十郎接过菜单，侧眸斜睨了她一眼，随手点了一道水果沙拉，深刻考虑到了她方才吃了一路小吃的情况。不过正如夕影所说，她只是来围观的，对此并没有什么异议。

由于同为篮球部的成员，二年A班的班长似乎是直接将他们一桌的伙食全权交给了黑子。没过多久，他就端着两人点的东西走了过去，还附带一小盘烤鱼。

“黑子，这是？”  
赤司征十郎见状侧眸叫住了他。

“啊，做菜的同学说是给夕影的特别加餐。”  
蓝发少年的话音顿了顿，  
“因为她们觉得很可爱。”

“是么？”  
赤司征十郎垂眸看了一眼很受女生欢迎的某只，平静地道，  
“让她们费心了。但——她不吃鱼。”

正欲离开的黑子和正打算开动蛋糕的黄濑凉太听闻直接僵成了雕像，片刻后——

“诶？”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

#09 省经费就要从伙食开始

在黄濑凉太和黑子哲也惊悚的目光中吃掉了自家主人用叉子送到嘴边的沙拉，四枫院夕影坐在餐桌上优雅地用两只爪子撵了一块纸巾擦了擦嘴巴。

赤司征十郎见惯不怪地一手端着下颚，侧眸看着她完成这一系列动作，同样没有理会那一头已被雷得外焦里嫩的队友，口气随便地道：  
“吃够了？”

白色的波米拉猫听闻懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，便直起身子抬起尾巴甩了甩，算是回应。

于是少年拎起一旁的挎包起身：  
“那就走吧。”

“等等小赤司！”  
夕影刚跳上他的侧肩，就听到金发少年站起大喊的声音，  
“你要去哪儿？”

赤司征十郎微微侧头：  
“将棋社。”

“小赤司还是这么喜欢和人下棋呢！”  
黄濑凉太条件反射地感叹了一句，话音落下，思维这才转上了正轨，“诶？”了一声，莫名其妙地道，  
“等等，今天是学园祭，你去将棋社干嘛？”

“因为将棋社的活动是连赢社中五人便有丰富的奖品。”  
少年毫不避讳地答道。

“哦哦，这样啊。”  
金发少年点了点头，摆出了一副恍然大悟的表情。

……

待一人一猫离开后，黄濑凉太又坐了下来，无所事事地用勺子在面前的咖啡杯中转来转去，双目无神，仿佛陷入了某种沉思。

“你不跟赤司君一起走么，黄濑君？”  
黑子探头问道。

黄濑凉太看了他一眼，没有回答这个问题，只是伸手招呼他过来，并推开了一旁的另一个座位：  
“小黑子，坐下坐下。”

黑子哲也犹豫了一下。按理说他作为工作人员去和客人同坐是不负责任且不守规矩的行为，但想到班长要求他只需要伺候好篮球部的那些贵客，那么按照黄濑的吩咐坐下也是自己分内之事。

“呐，小黑子。”  
他刚坐下，就看见黄濑凉太眼神放空看着遥远的彼方，  
“刚才那样的小赤司，我还是第一次看见呢。”

黑子哲也点头附和了一声：  
“不过是对待宠物，和平时有点不一样也不奇怪吧。

“那根本不该是宠物的待遇吧。”  
金发少年沉着声线在他耳边嘀咕，  
“即使是人也很难想象小赤司会那样喂别人啊。”

黑子哲也看了他一会儿，素来面瘫的脸上依然看不出什么表情。他想了想，为自家captain找出了一条理由：  
“大概只是因为夕影不喜欢像猫那么吃东西，而又不能像人一样拿叉子吧。”

“不不，这样还算是猫吗？”  
黄濑凉太眯起半月眼，一针见血道，  
“而且连鱼也不吃。”

“嗯……”  
黑子端着茶沉思了片刻，  
“外表是……”

“果然小黑子你也怀疑了吧！”

“……”  
后者这次没有回答，权当默认。

“好奇怪啊！”  
被队友证实了自己的观点，黄濑凉太夸张地抬头望天一脸困扰地道，  
“小赤司都没有发觉吗？我要不要去提醒一下……”

“我觉得还是别。”  
这次黑子哲也果断了打断了他的话，  
“赤司君的心思本来就不好猜，或许他有什么别的想法吧。”

金发少年想了想，觉得有理，便苦着一张脸继续起了玩弄咖啡杯的动作，暂时还没完全缓过神来。

>>>

四枫院夕影不会下将棋。  
因此，即使棋局上的战局再惨烈，她也只能目光无神地盯着它，然后随便地到处转悠。若说他们刚进入室内时里面的人还对赤司征十郎肩上的猫有点兴趣的话，如今所有人都已抛弃她、将视线集中到了那盘棋上。

大概也只有赤司征十郎有能力分出心神抬眼稍稍一瞥坐在窗台上的白猫的优雅背影。  
对方还在紧张地计算布局，但他的胜利已成定局。即使他在接下来使出与前盘不同的杀意与判断力，他也有没放出的后手将其彻底封死。

将棋社的楼房前方两百米处便是盖章拉力大赛的举办地点。与上午不同，那里已经围了几十个人，有正组队进行着比赛的，也有在跑道四周大喊着为朋友加油的，看上去很是热闹。然而，她虽然想去好玩的地方围观，但毕竟上午赤司征十郎陪她吃了一路，她断没有这时候一个人走开的道理。

二十分钟后，身后传出了少年镇定的“王将”二字。——这个她还是知道的，看来他又赢了。

人类对自家主人棋力的惊叹已经让她习以为常，她看着赤发赤眸的少年将一张食堂的半年餐券放进挎包中，便乖乖跳到了他肩上跟随着他离开。

在去下一个地点的路上，赤司征十郎问道：  
“无聊吗？”

“啊，毕竟我不懂啊。”  
夕影的回答很诚实，  
“不过你不用管我啦，今天的时间一人一半，很公平。”

少年侧了侧头，没有作答。

“话说回来。”  
想到之前偶然扫到的学园祭安排，夕影眨了眨眼，问道，  
“我记得棋类社团的奖品都是餐券零食什么的，征十郎你对这种东西感兴趣吗？”

话音刚落，她就想到了一种可能性。然还没等到她自问自答，赤司便已开了口：  
“我？怎么可能？”  
言毕，他补充了一句，  
“节省伙食的费用，也是省经费的一种方法。”

果然是因为紫原啊……  
四枫院夕影毫不意外地想道。  
一边参与自己喜欢的棋类竞赛，一边赚取经费，下午的这趟活动对自家主人来说倒确实是一举两得的买卖。

……

在后来对战各种棋类的过程中，自家的猫始终无所事事地转悠着。赤司征十郎在分出心神观察她的同时，看见她在社团的橱窗和吊灯之间爬来爬去，这边敲一下那边打一下，不自禁地扬了扬嘴角。

下午三点半，他们来到了最后一个棋类社团——围棋社。

赤司征十郎将得到的几个装有奖品零食的袋子放在地上，习惯地想着自家猫这次会以什么样的方式自娱自乐。肩上一轻时，他就看见白色的猫跳到了另一半桌子上，优雅地蹲下身，将视线对向了他们面前的棋盘。

赤发少年眯了眯眼。  
若是只看一盘还好，但两个半小时全程没有离开、且视线也没有飞走的情况就很能说明问题了。

结果没什么悬念。

四枫院夕影终于知道少年带那个巨大的挎包是为了什么了。只见他一个人拎着五六个大号的袋子，里面装满了各种整包整包的零食。在平常的篮球训练都游刃有余的赤司征十郎终于败在了这些袋子手里，一边走一边喘起了粗气。  
于是她从他头顶跳了下来，用尾巴扫了下他的手背示意他先将袋子放下，便将其拧成钩子状勾住其中的一袋，拖着它跟他一同向前走去。

按理来说真正的猫的尾巴没有这样的力度，也不可能由其任意控制，但看起来赤司征十郎对她的各种不科学之处已经习惯了。  
他没有因为她的这个行为而摆出任何出乎了他意料的表情，只是在他们将食物屯入仓库，她重又跳到他肩上后，沉声道：  
“你会围棋？”

夕影默认不言。

他又道：  
“你觉得刚才那几个人水平怎样？”

明里让她评价那几个人类的水准，暗里可以根据她的回答判断她的实力。但他大概只是好奇而已，因为无论她如何评价，似乎都不影响他们的相处。  
因此，四枫院夕影并没有保留：  
“从棋力来看，跟你不相上下，会输，只是不如你而已。”

这句话乍听之下没什么逻辑，赤司征十郎挑眉“哦？”了一声。

夕影解释道：  
“围棋是掌控大局的棋，他们算清了每一个地方的利益，却没有计算大局上的得失。”说白了，他们输的不是棋力，是心机。  
最后一句话四枫院夕影没有说出口。

所谓棋如其人，从围棋上看，赤司征十郎的棋路和他的行事风格如出一辙——将一切可能的变化都算在内，并小心谨慎地对自己的实力有所保留以应对超出自己预期的情况，这也正是他这些年来所向披靡的秘诀。因为他足够强大，所以可以将对手的一切算入自己的布局。

“夕影。”  
“嗯？”

成双的一人和一只走在夕阳余晖下没有其他人的走廊上，赤司征十郎没有看她，只是一边看着前方的路，一边道：  
“回去以后下一盘么？”

夕影愣了一下。一个人的棋风可以看出很多东西，她不知他此为仅仅是试试她的棋力，还是想借由她的棋撕开更多他还不知道的她的原貌。——虽说她最想隐瞒他的并不能凭借围棋看出，但还是本能地拒绝道：  
“征十郎，我是猫。”

“是么？”  
事实证明，她失策了，这个辩词已无法成为拒绝的有力借口。后者对此不置可否，双目的视线没有偏转，音调沉沉，带给人一种无端的自信和压迫感。他没说别的话，只将刚才的问题转成了命令式的陈述句，  
“回去以后下一盘。”

夕影只能妥协，叹了口气道：  
“好吧，到时我拿爪子指，征十郎你替我摆棋子。”

>>>

棋盘摆下，一人一猫相对而坐，赤司征十郎对着面前的猫摆出了个“请”的动作，示意她先行开局。  
四枫院夕影端得不会因为对方的让先有什么不满，自然而然地接受这个优惠，便将爪子伸到棋盘上指出了自己要下的部位。

中国流开局、雪崩定式先攻，攻击性极强的布局，但进攻的过程中，也丝丝入扣地为一切布好了防线，不知不觉地有了自己的实地。  
——以攻为守的下法，但不全是。就仿佛用浩大的声势开场先试探对方的胆识，若对方因此惧怕，便一举攻破，若没有，则步步为营精密算计。

行至中盘，四枫院夕影还稍有优势。她不再以进攻为主，转为巩固自己已得的目数，顺便东落一子西下一个与作为对手的赤发少年打起了游击。但偏偏她选择的点都是当前目数最多的地方，让他不得不跟棋，无法拖先。

但她的棋力终究还是不如他。

棋错一招后，被提去几子，她便已稍稍落后。但她没有因此着急，而是在处理中腹的棋子时走出了更加大胆的步子，看似有所漏洞，实际一时半会儿也攻破不了。  
然后她和他玩起了打劫。

四枫院夕影的意思很明显。当劣势时保守的下法已无法获胜，太过冒进又只会全线崩溃，不如以最稳妥的方式赌一把。

棋力的差距让赤司征十郎有多余的心思抬首看看她。只见白色的猫一动不动地盯着棋盘，双眼眯成了一条促狭的细线，眼底冷光微闪，传出淡淡的压迫感。

这盘棋止在了管家敲门告诉他们晚饭准备好了的时候。

“啊就这样吧，饿死了！”  
四枫院夕影听到消息后当即就往地上一趴，大声抱怨起来，  
“我认输了！跟你下棋好累啊，脑袋都要炸了！”

“你应该还没有输。”  
“没什么区别啦，你比我强这个打劫的结果也差不多就这样了！”

赤司征十郎同意她的说法。虽然如今看上去棋形胶着，但在实力的差距下，她几乎没什么赢的可能。只是换作别人，恐怕不会和她一样心甘情愿直接认输。这倒不是因为她没有坚持到底的勇气，是她早已根据两人的情况判断出了未来的走向。

赤发少年半眯着眼面无表情地看着躺在地上的白猫，许久，将摊成一团的某只抱起来，出门朝餐厅的方向走去：  
“走吧，去吃饭。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

#10 有求于人就要诚信以对

如何成为校园风云人物？  
第一种，是如赤司征十郎一样，成绩长年年级第一，还身兼学生会长、社团部长，且所带领的社团在全国所向披靡，加上不凡的身世，完美的性格和不错的长相。  
再比如黄濑凉太那种，以绝对的颜值征服80%颜控的芳心，并附以相当不错的成绩和无论什么都一学就会的天赋让人暗恨“颜值和智商不能成正比都是骗人的”。  
当然，还有第三种，就是和前两种人物产生让人在意的不错的关系，譬如男女朋友之类的。

以上理论在四枫院夕影眼里天经地义，但，这所谓的毫无毛病并不包括和某风云人物有关系的是一只猫。

学园祭过后，她就觉得自己在帝光中学的日子有点不自在了。  
之前，她无论是趴在树荫下进行光合作用还是蹲在操场边围观学生们上体育课，所有人对她的态度都仅仅是随便扫一眼便淡然无视之。一来她呆的地方多有些花花草草作掩饰，二来即使有女生觉得她可爱想靠近，她只要钻进草丛中她们也不会强行去找她。但如今，被冠上“赤司征十郎的爱猫”的头衔后，她总能接收到各种各样的眼刀，更有好奇者会追着她的步子一探究竟。四枫院夕影并不喜欢被一堆人围观的感觉，猫状态下体型的缘故会让她觉得周围的人类像观察着食物的大灰狼，而自己是手无缚鸡之力的小白兔。但显然，学园祭的影响还没过去。  
于是，她东躲西藏了几天，不得不开始思索解决的办法。

“快看，这就是赤司学长的猫！”  
“诶，哪里哪里？”

梅雨季节难得出太阳的日子让这一天的天气十分舒爽，白色的波米拉猫原本舒舒服服地趴在操场不远处树荫下的板凳上睡觉，突然就被女生特有的清脆对话声惊醒了。  
她猛地睁开了眼。

尽管面前几个女生长相不差，但还是把她吓了一跳。四枫院夕影只觉得全身的毛一个寒颤，便立即“嗖”地一下跳起来，加快马力跑开了。

“别跑啊！”  
“真是奇怪，我听人说赤司学长的猫一点也不怕生啊！”

——怕不怕生和喜不喜欢被人围观是两回事吧！说到底她又不是真的宠物！  
夕影一边撒着欢子快速向前方窜着，一边观察着四周的环境以找个躲避的地方。皇天不负有心人，没过多久，她就看见了正无所事事地坐在足球架旁的黄濑凉太。

她立马朝他冲了过去。

“这是？”  
金发少年方才以满分的成绩考完颠球考试。现在的他正看着操场上尚在练习的同学们，一边思索该怎么度过后半节无聊的体育课。倏忽间，原本只有人潮流动的视线内出现了一只猫，并以不可思议的速度快速照他的脸冲了过来，  
“诶？小夕影？”

那只猫在离他十米远的地方矫健地起跳，优雅的身形弧度在空中划过一道完美的曲线。她飞快地掠过他，躲到他的身后，然后小心翼翼地探出了一个脑袋。

“怎么了？”  
少年一时还没反应过来。

正纳闷时，又有一阵杂乱的跑步声靠近了他。他狐疑地抬起头，只见随后赶来的几个女生气喘吁吁地停在了他面前，而方才还露出了脑袋的猫在一瞬间整个都钻进了他身后。

“黄……黄濑君……？”

脑中被塞进无数浆糊的黄濑凉太懵逼地看着面前的几人。但不消片刻，他就拿出了作为模特的职业素养，摆出了国民男神该有的阳光笑容：  
“你们……有什么事么？”

“啊，没……就是刚才看见了赤司学长的猫……”

这话一出，机智如黄濑立马便对事情的原委猜了个七七八八。

“小赤司吩咐过让我们平常多照顾它。”  
他几不可见地斜眼朝身后瞥了瞥，又对向几人，笑容不变，  
“你们把它吓成这样，若是被小赤司知道了，我和他都会很困扰的。”

先搬出最高权力者赤司征十郎，再以自身的“安危”加注，可以说黄濑凉太这个回答十分明智，对方若再想追问，就已经不适合了。

于是，几人只能齐齐朝他鞠了一躬，道：  
“很抱歉，打扰了！”

……

“可以出来了哦，小夕影。”

听到少年开朗的声线，四枫院夕影从黄濑凉太背后溜了出来，万分感激地朝他摇了摇尾巴，继而蹲到了他身边。

这个世界有个不成文的套路，就是卓越的人总有着这样那样的奇怪癖好和特点。拿静灵庭来说，更木剑八嗜打成性，只要他觉得一个人有点本事，可以为了和对方切磋追着他绕静灵庭跑八百圈；涅茧利钟爱各式各样的实验，总能在人不知所措时掏出不知什么时候制造好的药剂应对各种突发情况；京乐春水成日流连于酒、七绪和睡觉之间，让人不自禁地觉得八番队的未来着实堪忧……奇迹的世代也是如此。嗜吃如命的紫原、傲娇神棍的绿间、隐形腹黑的黑子、篮球笨蛋青峰……若说这些人中谁最好相处的话，那自然是黄濑凉太。也正是因此，夕影敢躲到他的身后，而少年也没让她失望，三下两下就打发走了阴魂不散的“追兵”。

说起来，在赤司征十郎忙的时候，让黄濑罩着似乎也是个不错的主意。  
这么想着，她便没再走开，就地趴下继续闭目养神。

事实证明她的想法很是明智。黄濑的周围仿佛有着无形的气场，即使有些人看见了她，碍于他的面子也不敢过于靠近。

“对了小夕影，要吃美味棒么？”

四枫院夕影听闻直起了身，然后朝他抬起头。

黄濑凉太仿佛早已默认了她能听懂人话。看她给出反应，就从口袋中掏出了一根，打开壳子送到了她嘴边。

夕影还没吃过现世的这个零食。  
她之前好奇为什么紫原对此如此情有独钟，便提出了想要尝尝，却被赤司征十郎以“不健康”为由拒绝了。她觉得自家主人很是双标，明明为了紫原的零食库可以去棋社踢馆，却尝都不让她尝一下，但不知怎么，她没敢直接向他表达出来。——如今，造成的结果就是黄濑凉太在她心中的好感度增了又增，简直如同最贴心的闺蜜。  
——不过，黄濑看着就不像是喜欢吃零食的，他随身携带美味棒干嘛？

这个问题在下一分钟就得到了答案。

“啊~~~好饿~~~黄仔，什么时候下课啊~~”  
就在这时，身后传来了一声慵懒的大长音，随之进入视线的是一个高大的人影。

紫原敦懒洋洋地走了过去。  
当他看见金发少年手中的美味棒时，原本半睡半醒的双眼睁了一睁，便弯下腰，看向了正吃着它的猫。

那懒散却灼热的目光看得夕影后脊发凉，毕竟她深知紫原是那种“你可以抢他的钱抢他的一切，但要是敢跟他抢吃的他一定会干掉你”的类型。

“诶~~~这不是赤仔的猫吗~~？”  
好在她有自家主人撑腰，他没敢对她怎么样，而是直接越过她，将目光对向了一旁的黄濑，  
“美味棒，还有吗？”

黄濑凉太嘴角一抽，从口袋中抽出另外一根递给他：  
“只有这一根了，等下吃饭的时候小紫原就不要再拿我的肉了啦！”

紫原敦自然而然地接过打开，没有回答。

——敢情他那些美味棒是为了贿赂紫原以保住自己的便当的啊！  
四枫院夕影看着紫原敦慢悠悠地走开的背影，想起他方才并没有打算答应他的样子，突然觉得充满了罪恶感。

“我是不是害了你？”  
于是，她有点不好意思地开了口。

“啊，不会，毕竟小紫原就是这样……诶？”  
条件反射地回答了她的黄濑凉太将话说了一半，突然反应了过来，猛地一下跳起来，指着她夸张地大叫道，  
“诶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~？！”

“别这么大惊小怪的。你能接受我能听懂人话的设定，为什么对我能说话这么惊讶？”  
白猫趴在地上一脸鄙视地看向他，  
“征十郎当时就比你淡定多了。”

“不，按照常理来说都不能淡定的好吧……”  
黄濑抽了抽嘴角，心中对自家队长的镇定程度有了新的认知。

然而，转念一想自己在学园祭时的怀疑和猜测，他又不觉得有多诧异了。于是金发少年吸了口气，重又坐下来，侧目道：  
“所以小夕影你果然不是猫吧。”

夕影一本正经地歪过脑袋：  
“我的样子有哪里不像猫吗？”

“没有是没有啦……”  
后者眯着半月眼撅了噘嘴，  
“所以为什么猫会说人话啊？”

——又是这个问题。  
除了当时向赤司做的解释外，她暂时还没想到其他的搪塞方法。四枫院夕影叹了一口气，就懒洋洋地趴到地上，干脆重复了一遍曾经说过的理由。

“……”  
黄濑凉太听闻沉默了很久。

“啊，那还真是辛苦呢。”  
半晌，他充满同情地如此道。

——卧槽你还真的相信了？！  
这回换夕影惊悚了。她要收回前言，黄濑凉太的智商和颜值并不成正比。但，他既然相信了，就说明她不用再花费脑细胞想理由了，从某种程度上说，真是可喜可贺。

“话说——”  
正当她在脑中重新给黄濑凉太的智商定位时，少年阳光的声线又传了过来，  
“小夕影为什么突然就对我说话了？之前明明是不想的吧。”

“啊，因为那些学生太可怕了。”  
白猫摊在地上，生无可恋状，  
“征十郎又太忙，我需要你保护我。”  
言毕，她的话音稍稍一顿，  
“有求于人，当然要拿出诚意。”

黄濑凉太愣了一下。  
接着，想起方才那几个来势汹汹的女生，他眨了眨眼，干笑道：  
“确……确实呢……”

“对吧？而且用手语来交流明显不如直接说话啊。”  
这么说着，波米拉猫直坐起身子，朝金发少年伸出了一只爪子，认真道，  
“我是四枫院夕影，以后请多关照。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

#11 坑人何必分性别

黄濑和紫原班级的这节体育课刚好是上午的最后一节，夕影便决定与金发少年一同去食堂。而因为考试的缘故，这节课稍微拖了一会儿，她便也顺带着迟到了十几分钟。

成为校园名猫的好处就在，尽管帝光中学的食堂明确规定过“不可让动物进入”，跟随黄濑凉太一前一后进入时，门口负责检查的几个女生在看到她后不约而同地齐齐别过了头，假装没有看见。虽说她其实有无数种方法能神不知鬼不觉地和赤司征十郎会和，但这样一来确实减少了很多麻烦。

来到食堂二楼，远远的，她便看见了前方颜色各异的头发——除了同班的紫原敦，其他人都已经到了场，只不过他们没有坐下也没有先行排队买饭，似乎是一同等待着剩下同伴的到来。

“我来了我来了，大家中午好啊！”  
黄濑凉太摆着一如既往的阳光笑容当先挥动一只手打起了招呼。

“好慢啊黄濑！”  
青峰大辉蹙着眉一脸不爽。

“抱歉抱歉，体育课晚了！”  
后者不好意思地挠了挠后脑，  
“小紫原不是还没到吗？”

四枫院夕影没有理会那一头少年们的七嘴八舌。

她和黄濑一同前去的时候，每个人关注的都是他。然而，听到自家队员的叫嚣，赤发少年转过头来时，第一眼看的却是她的方向。接着，她就看见他几不可见地敛起了眉眼，仿佛放心了一般微微吁了一口气。  
赤司征十郎鲜少将“担心”之类的情绪表现出来，但经过长时间的相处，四枫院夕影已经练就了通过他神情的细小变化将其判断出来的能力。

她平常总会在下课铃响后准时等在他们班到食堂的必经之路上，或许正是因此，今日不同于以往的情况才会让他有些担忧——虽然真没什么大不了的。  
但不知怎的，每当他露出这样的表情，她就会产生浓浓的罪恶感，好像她真欠着他什么似的。

于是白色的猫加快了步伐，越过黄濑凉太，当先窜上了已蹲下身的自家主人的手臂。

……

>>>

正常的午餐结束后，赤司征十郎并没有继续放她在校园里浪，而是直接将她带回了学生会会长的个人办公室。

“你今天怎么会和黄濑在一起？”  
赤发少年伏在桌面上看着各个社团的学期总结报告，不动声色地如此问道。他头都没有抬，仿佛只是不经意地随便问问。

“唔……因为被人追杀所以去找他求助了。”

赤司听闻抬头挑眉：  
“追杀？”

“嘛就是围观啦。”  
想起这几天水深火热的校园生活，四枫院夕影就觉得浑身发寒，  
“征十郎你说我又不是动物，被围观什么的真的很难受啊……”

少年手中的笔顿了一顿。

“‘不是动物’？”  
他端起下巴、歪过头，嘴角边扬起了一个高深莫测的笑容，  
“你难道不是‘猫’么？”

夕影：“……”  
糟了，一不小心说漏了嘴！该说她果然是和面前的这个人类太亲近了么？怎么频频犯这些低级错误？

“我……我是说，我作为一只会说话的有逼格的猫，怎么能跟别的动物一样被人围观？”  
于是，她只能垂下脑袋，讪讪地睁眼说瞎话以求补救。末了，她觉得自己的理由听着竟然意外得合理，不知哪来的信心让她理直气壮了起来，便又加大音量强调了一句，  
“嗯，没错，就是这样！”

“是么？”  
幽幽回了一句，少年重又看起了文件，只是那一抹轻笑并没有褪去。

过于熟络的相处当真是致命的毒|药。

其实她每次的解释都是那么牵强，而他次次皆以轻描淡写的“是么”作结，与其说是相信了她，不如说是不想追问。但越是如此，她越是确信他已经看穿了一切——四枫院夕影确实没有刻意隐瞒和别的猫的不同，但仔细想想，迄今为止，她已经说了、也做了太多不该是猫、或者说，本该是人才会做的事。而将这一切看在眼里的是赤司征十郎，他本就是个判断力极强的人类。

在他们的相处中，看似她对他言听计从、为了他一次次放低底线，但夕影很清楚，参与了少年日常生活的自己对他的、以及他的家庭的了解已一日日加深，而他——可以说，尚且对她一无所知。然而，赤司征十郎真的一点也不好奇吗？答案当然是否定的。从他病后所说的将棋策略，学园祭的盖章拉力大赛，到方才仿佛只是抓到她漏洞后的反问，无一不是试探。只是当他明白她宁愿寻找些拙劣的借口也不透露半点真实情报后，选择了沉默。

很多被刻意忽略的细节在四枫院夕影的这次思索中渐渐浮出了水面。她想起他不知什么时候起在她身上停留得越来越多的目光，想起他最大限度地满足着她诸多不合理的要求，以及方才她和黄濑一同前去食堂时，他第一时间先看向她的情况……这已不仅仅是“察觉到”的问题，或许在他眼中，她早已不是猫了。也许他早已判断出，若是他真的对她的不科学处一步步追问，她非但不会回答，还会立刻远离他。而他所谓的“担心”，恐怕也并非担心她遇到危险，而是她突然“消失”。因此，他才会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼，耐心地等待，等待机会将她隐藏的一切抽丝剥茧。

不得不说，这个判断还真是该死得明智，毕竟“日久生情”这类词，永远都是双方面的。  
四枫院夕影还记得几个月以前，她在篮球部围观时尚能将视野放到最远，以非常客观的角度评判每一场练习赛，和每一个人的实力程度。但如今，自己似乎更热衷于观察赤司征十郎个人——他的每个传球时的小动作，以及每次胜利后的笑容……她越来越喜欢管他的闲事，譬如每日的肌肉锻炼不能过量，篮球部的训练计划不能制定得太晚，有时候看时间不早了，她会忍不住将自己对正选们的身理情况的结论直接告诉他……

这真不是个令人满意的兆头。  
所处世界的不同，以及相似的家庭背景，无论从现实还是理智来看，他们都不可能、也不应该走到那看起来最顺其自然的一步。但即使如此，在他对自己的了解到达她所能接受的零界点前，她总能找到各种各样的借口告诉自己没必要强行斩断这百转千回的情愫。只要她不让他真正证实自己的猜测，他们就能永远这么相处下去，到时他自会娶妻生子，过人类应该有的正常生活。

“夕影。”

不知不觉飘远的思绪在听到熟悉的声线喊出的自己的名字后恍然回归，四枫院夕影有些愣愣地“啊？”了一声，将目光对向坐在不远处的少年。

赤司征十郎还保持着单手撑头的动作，眼角微扬，看起来心情很好：  
“在想什么？”

“在想如果把汤豆腐里的鲣鱼片换成香菇片的话效果会怎么样。”

“哦？”  
赤发赤眸的少年眯了眯眼，没有说穿她睁着眼说瞎话的事实，从善如流地接下了这个话题，  
“晚上试试？”

“好呀。”  
四枫院夕影一本正经地回道，  
“如果里面没有鱼的话没准我也会喜欢上呢。”

“你喜欢吃香菇？”

“香菇可是天然的调味料，口感不错还能轻易调出烹饪作品的鲜味。”  
她的表情很是认真，  
“顺便一提，番茄也是。”

少年看着她不答。

说起来，以他的性格应该不会和她讨论“番茄和香菇到底是不是天然调味料”。而事实证明，夕影对他的了解并没有错，赤司征十郎确实没有继续这个话题，只是在许久后，淡淡道了声“嗯，我记住了”。

“……”  
等等这回答什么鬼？

四枫院夕影懊恼地用爪子遮住了脸，觉得自己这几日应该多吹吹凉风清醒一下。  
——虽说是她特意将话题引到这上面的没错，但……为什么她会产生中了面前的人的圈套的错觉？！

少年没有理会她夸张的动作。

餐后的一小时对大部分学生而言是调整状态和休息的最佳时段，但这并不适用于日理万机的学生会会长。为了将一切安排得当又最大限度地保证夜间的睡眠时间，赤司征十郎不得不将这段时间用来翻阅文件、处理工作。方才和她的那段简短对话，似乎被他视作了看文件之余的简单放松。

白色的波米拉猫趴在桌上，目不转睛地看着赤发赤眸的少年将方才看完的一部分社团总结放到桌角，回身翻出橱柜内的另一小沓资料。  
这次是对应学生的平时成绩和评审，份数不多，只有六张而已，而那上面的人分别是篮球部的另外五位正选和经理桃井五月。

这回夕影也凑了过去，她对她家征十郎的部员的成绩挺好奇的。

令她有些意外的是，几人的成绩竟然还都不错。除去万年第一的自家主人，绿间真太郎的成绩几乎每次都处于年段前五，甚至多次仅次于他之下；黄濑凉太虽不及他们如此名列前茅，却也没掉过年级的前30名；黑子哲也和桃井五月稳定于年级中上游；紫原的成绩中规中矩，处于不上不下的位置；青峰大辉……额……

赤司征十郎面无表情地抽出了自家王牌得分手的资料，端起下颚又仔细审阅了一遍。半晌，他转动转椅飞快地操作了几下一旁的电脑，打开邮箱，然后将来自“桃井五月”的邮件中的附件打印了出来。

“夕影。”  
少年唤了她一声，将打印机吐出的东西放在了她面前。

那是一张印着一本A书①——他们似乎喜欢称之为口工书的照片，旁边是一根点燃了的小火柴，柴头的火光熠熠摇曳。

“这是……大辉君喜欢看的那个什么人的写真集？”

赤司征十郎点了点头：  
“下午第二节，青峰的班是体育课，帮我把这张照片放到他桌上——第三排最后一个。”  
语毕，他站起身朝门口走去，  
“我出去一趟，很快回来。”

“咦，要干嘛？”  
“去告诉青峰的班主任，从今天开始一直到期末考试，他一定会按时上交所有作业，如果他不愿意的话，就说这句话是我说的。”

……

四枫院夕影看着少年离开的背影，又低头看向了面前的照片。  
如此一来，他要她做的事目的就很明显了——威胁。只是，如若仅仅一张莫须有的照片就能让青峰乖乖做作业，他的智商是否该先充值下？

夕影抽了抽嘴角，随意地翻阅起摆在桌上的另一叠文件，然后看见了一个类似计划表的东西。而在最后一排，赫然写着加粗的一行字，且被少年用红笔在下面划了一条直线用以强调和醒目——期末考试不合格者暑假禁止一切社团活动。

……啊，原来如此。

她重又看了看青峰大辉惨不忍睹的分数资料，转而又担心起自家主人来——  
他是还得督促他家王牌复习、顺带帮他补习么？

诚然，对于一个不爱学习的人来说，这简直如同炼狱，赤司征十郎绝对会吃力不讨好。但为了社团，他似乎没有别的选择。

——本来学期末又接近全中联赛，他就已经够忙的了，他家部员就不能让他省省心吗？  
四枫院夕影望着窗外的教学楼，有些忧郁地想着。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《死神》中人物都称那类写真为A书，因此妹子的第一反应是死神中人的普遍叫法


	12. Chapter 12

#12 喂鸡汤就要喂全套

一般来说，一个班级上体育课时，这个班的学生都会齐齐来到操场，而该教室会门窗紧闭，以防万一。不过，大约赤司征十郎早知道这些难题在夕影眼里根本不是事，便将送照片的活交给了她。  
只是，四枫院夕影始终不相信仅仅一张照片就能让一个学渣“改邪归正”，在完成任务后就没有离开，而是蹲在窗外不远处的一棵树上观察着里面的情况。

她是将照片卷在青峰的水杯上的。  
如她所料的一样，体育课上完的青峰大辉回到班级，习惯性地拿出课桌肚里的水壶，然后在碰到旁边不和谐的触感时，稍稍蹙了蹙眉。他将照片拿出来，一边喝水一边懒洋洋地将其摊开，将头凑上去仔细看了一会儿。然后……青色发的少年立马咬着牙将其撕了，动作之大仿佛那就是他此生最大的仇人，继而捏成一团，手起纸落，以一个灌篮姿势恶狠狠地将其丢进了垃圾桶，并咬牙切齿地骂了一句“赤司你个混蛋！”。  
将一切全部发泄完毕，青峰大辉拍拍衣服上的尘土坐回了座位，悠悠然翻开了一旁倒合的体育杂志。

正当夕影以为自家征十郎这次的威胁没起效果时，只见少年突然烦躁地将杂志丢在了桌上，目光慵懒地看向了桌角的作业本，两手握拳，显是经历着痛苦的挣扎。几分钟后，他面色不善地将那本本子捏了过来，真的写起了作业。

……

“嗯，就是这样。我觉得那个时候的大辉君大概特别想把你套进麻袋打一顿——如果不是做不到……或者不敢的话。”

“或许吧。”  
赤发少年挑了挑眉，满脸皆是成竹于胸的了然，  
“不过，几乎没有偏离我的预料。”

“是是是，征十郎你最厉害了。”  
带着八分真心奉承了一句，夕影扫过他手边摊开的与青峰同样的练习题。

同样的页数同样的题目，一个字迹端正、毫无错误，一个却空了大半，唯一做了的几题还无法做对……这差别，还真是大。

“不过，明明题目不会做也不想做，却被强迫着交出所有作业——如果是我的话，我觉得用抄的会比较快。”  
因此，恐怕效率有待商榷……

“不，不会。”  
赤司征十郎侧目看向她，浅笑道，  
“考试不合格便会禁赛这种事，青峰很清楚，我只不过是提前一个月先让他对此产生紧张感。即使是他，‘抄出来的作业没有效果’，这点常识，也还是有的。”

“不是很懂你们，明明不想学习还要认真抱佛脚什么的……”  
夕影懒洋洋地趴着，  
“要是我也上学的话，不想做的作业就用抄的，不会的题目就看看别人的，考试就用作弊来解决——简单粗暴，何必这么麻烦。”

“是么？你会去上学？”

“嘛，不会吧，基本上……”  
随便地回答了一句，白猫摇了会儿尾巴，又补充道，  
“又没什么去上学的理由。”

少年没有接话，只是直直地看着她，大约又在心中翻译起她话中潜藏的含义。  
但这次四枫院夕影并没有太多感想。既然面前的人早已猜出了一切，她便没有了慌乱的必要，毕竟对他而言，无论多准确，猜测始终都是猜测——而她，不会给他证实的机会。

让夕影没想到的是，期末考试的事情篮球部的几位正选居然都没有真正给自家主人添麻烦。

考试前两周，篮球部遵照学校的规定暂停了社团的部活。  
那几日下课后，赤司征十郎在学生会写着学期总结，因为无事可做，四枫院夕影就悄悄跟随着其他几人看看他们都在做什么。他们一同去便利店复印了绿间的笔记，又去他家进行了短小的补习。青峰大辉虽然嘴上说着无聊，但还是被桃井五月半推半就地跟随着大部队的行动。  
那之后过了两天，中午，紫原敦在黄濑凉太的带领下来到了学生会办公室，向他们的部长讨教复习计划。赤发少年马上放下了手中的工作，坐在转椅上认真地审阅过他们带过来的每一本练习本上的错题，并分别给出了不同的方法。他对所有题目的讲解皆是条理明确、逻辑严密，就连没有上过现世的课的夕影在听了他的解释后都学会了他们问的那几道题型。

考试成绩出来后，篮球部才正式恢复活动。

那天中午，赤司征十郎接收了学生会文书送来的成绩单后，便马上抽出了自家部员的几张。  
他自己和绿间自不用说。紫原在听取他的复习建议后成绩直线上升，考了全班第六、年段前二十，而青峰大辉所有科目的成绩均考在了年级平均线之上。

那个时候，四枫院夕影清楚地看见少年的脸上扬起了一个美得动人的笑容，是发自内心的快乐和满足。

——与同伴共进退、为同伴而喜悦，帝光篮球部有部长如此，真是三生有幸。  
她不禁如此想着。

>>>

然而，一切的变化，就从这里开始。

俗话说，磨刀不误砍柴人，量变到质变。而就在这短短两周的休憩之后，青峰大辉的质变着实杀了所有人一个措手不及。

这种变化，倒不是说他的身体素质提高了多少，而是反应力、速度都有着大幅度的提升，且原本虽变化多端但亦有迹可循的投篮变得越发不规则起来。  
以肉眼看去最直观的感受便是，一般人追不上他，即使追上了，他还能用各种方式甩开别人，再不济也能以一种匪夷所思的方式进球。因此，不管对面将多少人投入在对他的盯防上，他都如入无人之境，该拿分就拿分，没有半点作用。

——这种感觉，就仿佛是连始解都不会的普通队员对上已经习得卍解的队长级，不管多少个一起群殴，也不过是在一个招数下被秒杀的份。

那天下午的练习赛，青峰大辉一个人拿的分数比除黑子和绿间外的几人加起来都多。不过，大约因为只是开始，又因为平常的他们也没有输过。他、包括他的同伴们都没有将其放在心上，只将一切归结为“今天状态超好”，比赛结束后如常热热闹闹地讨论着方才进球时的各种喜悦，末了一同去买了哈根达斯。

当然，这其中不包括赤司征十郎。

第二节结束后，他和黑子交换坐到了替补席。  
似乎和她一样从一开始就发现了端倪，后面的两节，他的目光几乎全程追随着场上那如风一般势不可挡的背影。在众人兴高采烈地聊着天时，他也只是叉着腰跟在人群之后，没有说话，只是赤色的眸微微眯起，不知正思索着什么。

“Captain。”

黑子哲也的靠近让少年暂时放下了脑中的思绪。他刚抬头看向面前的部员，就听见了不远处更元气十足的一声大喊，来自今日表现极佳的王牌：  
“赤司，要吃哈根达斯么？黄濑那家伙请客！”

“哈？别自说自话啊小青峰，什么时候又变成我请客了？！”  
“有什么关系嘛！是吧，紫原？”  
“嗯，是啊~~~~”  
“你只是想吃吧小紫原……”

赤司征十郎朝那头依旧吵吵闹闹的队友们看了一会儿，没多久，就摆出了往昔温润的笑容，朝站在他面前的蓝发少年道：  
“不了，你们吃吧，我还有事，先回去了。”

黑子哲也一点头，也笑着回道：  
“那好，赤司君，明天见。”

“明天见。”

少年转过身。原本蹲在他脚边侧头仰视着他的波米拉猫也一同回过了身，随着他一步步远离身后的同伴们。

……

其实赤司征十郎今天是没有事的。  
四枫院夕影还记得他在中午就完成了学生会本学期的所有工作，篮球部的特训计划两日前便拟好了首稿，而期末考试过后更不可能有什么作业。  
他回去的路上依旧没有说话，整个人都好像被拉入了什么深渊，一直这么低头沉默着。

回到分宅，少年直接拿出了用于模拟赛场形式的瓷板，夕影看得出他在还原今日练习赛的情景。而他每一次移动代表青峰的那颗磁石时，都会停下手中的动作，进入短暂的呆滞状态。  
就好像是接收到了让自己无法接受的坏消息一样。

在今天以前，他赤司征十郎毫无疑问是帝光正选中最强的——无论是实力还是头脑。但青峰大辉今天的表现都在赤果果地说明着一个事实——他超过了他，这个带领着团队的队长被超越了。  
夕影可以猜测出，她的少年演算了一路青峰大辉比赛时的动作，也对比了一路他和自己的极限，然后当真正复盘后，确定了这个结论。

而他，在面对这个现实时，慌乱了。

“征十郎。”  
于是，她走上了一步，看着他朝她回过头，淡淡地道，  
“不要怀疑自己。”

“……”

“况且，你也在进步，不是么？”

四枫院夕影很明白赤司征十郎慌乱的缘由。  
一个以绝对的实力统帅着团队走向胜利的人，当突然发现自己已不是其中最强的，一直以来的自信会在瞬间坍塌，继而开始害怕自己没有了相应的资格。  
她很能理解，却从不认为实力和领导力是互为因果的关系。护庭十三队和四枫院一族千年来的历史表明，这或许是其中的一部分，但比起实力，更重要的还是识人的才能、将众人汇聚起来的能力、和比谁都长远的目光——而这些，赤司征十郎一样不缺。

然而，作为旁观者，她本不该过多参与少年的思想和抉择，因此四枫院夕影并没有将这些鸡汤喂给他。但出于私心，她还是忍不住轻描淡写地说了几句。

仅仅两句话，却还是起到了效果。

少年恍然片刻，便放下了手中的瓷板。  
赤司征十郎垂着眼睑，微微低头，下垂的刘海遮住了他的表情。他就这么坐了一会儿，但很快站起了身，又恢复了往日那般自信的模样，扬眉道：  
“是，你说得对。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

#13 赛前准备与应援

暑假开始后，全中联赛就成了帝光中学篮球部唯一的主题。

青峰大辉似乎终于意识到了自己的突变——不是自己那天的状态太好，亦不是对手刚考完试球技没他恢复得快，而是他变强了，他彻彻底底地比那些人高出了一个台阶。  
那之后起，他便开始产生了懈怠的情绪。

“MOXIMOXI？您好，是原田中学的监督森田先生么？很抱歉这么晚还打电话来打扰，我是帝光中学的赤司征十郎。”

赤司征十郎还是一如既往辅助着主教练，尽心尽力地帮助自己的部员全面加强身体素质。他没有对自家王牌得分手不合时宜的低落期发出任何谴责，而是静静观察着他的状态。从学校训练完回到分宅后，他还是会对着印有青峰最新情况的资料审阅很久，但目光依旧如斯平静，那天晚上的无措和迷惘就仿佛从未存在过一般。

“那我就开门见山了。离全中联赛预选还有不到一周，我想我们两校可以举行一次练习赛。”  
“我很欣赏原田的挡拆和防守能力，你们的主将和后卫在全国也十分出色。”  
“您应该也知道，我们帝光去年就得到了全中联赛的冠军，实力绝对不弱。那么，我们双方进行练习赛必能使两队都有所助益，又能在联赛前提前进入状态。”  
“……”  
“至于地点，我们帝光篮球部有十分充足舒适的场地，如果不介意的话……”

礼节到位、条理清晰、趋利避害，整通电话打得很顺利。

只是，尽管赤司身为部长，练习赛的相关事宜过去素来由监督和教练负责联系，这还是四枫院夕影第一次看见他擅自和别校沟通。

白色的猫懒洋洋地趴在桌上，冷绿色的猫眼斜睨看着少年搁下电话。她将视线移向他打电话前看着的青峰的资料，又联想到原田中学所谓的挡拆和防守……  
“征十郎，你是想通过这场练习赛调整大辉君的状态？”

“是。”  
赤发赤眸的少年喝了一口茶，双眼半眯，沉声点了点头，  
“青峰喜欢篮球，一直在享受和强者对战的过程，但是最近，他因为突然的进步找不到了可以与之抗衡的强者。”

“但是，放眼现在的中学篮球界，恐怕也没有人能有比他更强的攻击力吧。”  
说着，他看向她，  
“所以我想，既然矛太锋利，就用坚硬的盾牌去阻挡他，或许，能帮他找回一点过去的乐趣。”

不得不说，赤司征十郎对青峰大辉、以及现在情况的分析都很到位。但他得出结论后还是静静地看着她，就仿佛要她给他一个肯定的答复好安他的心。

——看来，还是有些动摇的。

夕影和他对视了一会儿，坐下来，用两只前爪夹住他的手掌上下挥了挥：  
“嘛，你不是都已经安排好了么？”

赤发少年发出了单音节，眼睑微垂，看起来有些失望。

……

然而这次，赤司征十郎终究还是失算了。  
纵然是全国有名的防守强校，在青峰大辉面前就如同渺小的蝼蚁，他还是能轻松突破每一个障碍，进而进球得分。唯一的区别，就是在比赛最开始的时候，他因对方的防御力而稍微兴奋了一会儿而已。  
但下半场后，对手便因精神崩溃而放弃了抵抗。

完胜。

双方赛后列队，对手的目光中皆是惊惧，而青峰大辉本就萎靡不振的状态更为涣散了。

那天部活结束后，赤发少年一个人离开了学校。他依然保持着冷静，但紧握成拳的双手还是没有躲过四枫院夕影的眼睛。但是，她不能帮他，也帮不了他。他的判断是对的，行动也没有错处，是现在的青峰大辉太强，而这个世界还没出现能与之相对的强者。  
但，人总是要成长的。赤司征十郎的一生没有遇到过难题，那么这个就是他的第一道坎，他需要自己解决、自己跨越。

“赤司，等等！”  
这时，一个略显苍老的声音从身后传来。

四枫院夕影立刻瞬步窜入了一旁的灌木丛内。

火红的夕阳在天边静静地挂着，整个校园镀上了一层淡淡的枚红色，宁静而祥和。

赤司征十郎回过头，看着快步走到他面前后开始吁吁喘气的男人，双目微睁，立刻伸出一只手扶住了他：  
“您慢点。主教练……有什么事么？”

“呼……哈……我是想说，青峰的事。”

白金教练的身体不好。夕影看得出来，他的灵压气息很不流畅，显是病了多年。

他又喘了几口气，才勉强理顺了呼吸，站直，朝赤司征十郎微微一笑：  
“赤司，我知道你最近为了青峰的事情很努力。但是，很快就是全中联赛了，整个队伍需要你去调整，因此，希望你暂时放下他，将目光投向队伍的整体。”

“可是……”

“你放心，交给我就行，我不会让他影响到比赛的。”

丢下了一个担子，又背上了一个更重的。  
明明卫冕这种事是一个团队的胜利，千斤重担却全落在所谓的“队长”身上。虽说能者多劳，但四枫院夕影还是不免有些心疼。若他不是人类，或者她不必在最关键的地方和他保持距离，或许这个时候，她会变成人形，为他弹弹琴，或是带着他瞬步去高楼大厦之间“飞”几圈，以减少精神上的重压。  
但这是不可能的。

她唯一能做的，就是回到他身边，将肉爪贴上他的脸颊，轻声道：  
“征十郎，别想太多了，你需要好好休息一下。”

>>>

白金教练这个人，夕影之前没太关注，对他唯一的印象只停留在帝光的一众正选似乎对他的“魔鬼训练”有些心理阴影，再来就是每次他来后自己总得不断地换地方围观，以达到避开他视线的目的。不过现在看来，他在众人心中应该也有着一定的地位。譬如，当那天傍晚的谈话之后，赤司征十郎就真的暂时将注意力从青峰大辉身上转移了，而青峰大辉自第二天起，状态也似乎有所恢复。  
——如果没有绝对的信任，是不可能达到这样的效果的。

重新统一步调的强队当然有着巨大的杀伤力。就这样，在预选赛上，帝光篮球队一路势如破竹杀进了正式比赛。

正式比赛在专门的市立环形体育馆，感兴趣的人都可以免费进入馆内。不过，比赛当天，它的门口同样会有保安等人，并且严格把关杜绝一切宠物入内。如果只是要进去的话，对夕影来说倒没什么难的。不过从预选赛的情况看，帝光的场次向来座无虚席，而这种三百六十度环状的观众席即使是四枫院夕影也找不到所有人的视觉死角。

“所以，明天开始的正式比赛我不能去看了。”  
白色的猫蜷曲着尾巴心情低落地朝面前的少年道，  
“如果有人要找你们的茬儿而注意到了我，我怕会影响到你们的比赛。”

刚在健身房做完惯常的肌肉训练的赤司征十郎微微喘着气，拿起一旁的干毛巾擦拭头上的汗滴，没有说话。过了一会儿，他朝她斜了斜眸，侧过头示意她随他一起离开，便当先迈开步子。赤发少年一路沉默地走过大厅，上楼，然后在推开自己的房间后，淡淡地开了口：  
“嗯，我知道了。”

这种不咸不淡的态度让夕影有点慌，她急忙道：  
“我会在电视上看直播的啦！”

赤司征十郎手中的动作停了一秒，而后侧头瞥向她，扬起嘴角：  
“你在紧张什么？”

“我……”  
夕影一愣，一时竟也不明白自己为何紧张。她结结巴巴地发出了一个单音节，随即别过头，放低的声音听上去甚是委屈，  
“还不是因为你那种态度……”

少顷，她的周身落下了一片阴影。  
四枫院夕影回过头时，只见赤发赤眸的少年已蹲下了身，他背着灯光，俊美的五官在她视线内无限放大。接着，她感到自己被抱了起来，他将她举到他面前，与他相隔不到半米。

“我明白你的意思，也赞同你的判断。”  
赤司征十郎直直凝视着她，  
“虽然，确实有些失落而已。”

“不过——”  
尾音一挑，他又将她放回了地上，起身拿着干净的衣物和毛巾朝洗浴室走去，语气坚定而自信，  
“胜利是属于我们的。三天后，我会把卫冕的消息带给你。”

强大又自信的人是最耀眼的。  
四枫院夕影看着少年的背影，直到他转入室内关上房门，才将视线移开，懒洋洋地趴下。

明明他没有表现出什么负面情绪，怎么她心里这道坎就过不去呢？  
——或许，是自己理所当然地觉得应该陪伴着他；又或许，她是怕他心中其实并没有表面上这么洒脱。  
……说起来，这个少年明明那么冷静果断，为什么她会有这么婆婆妈妈的想法？

波米拉猫自我嫌弃地翻了个白眼，直起身子，闭上眼。

——算了，也罢。

变回人形的某只垂首看了看脖子上挂着的小铁片，双手绕到颈后三下两下解开了那根链子，拿在手中看了一会儿，便又变回了猫的样子。  
那根项链被她钩在了尾巴上。

赤司征十郎冲了澡出来后，看见的便是已然跳到柜子上，正高翘着尾巴等待他的白猫，而他自然一眼便注意到了那个项链。

“这个给你。”  
四枫院夕影踱到他面前，伸过尾巴将其递给他，  
“我只说一遍，征十郎你听完就忘掉，什么都不要问。”

“这是我小时候母亲大人给我的，是某个东西的……给小孩子玩的版本？”  
她抬眼想了一会儿，  
“总之，这个东西我从小戴到大，铁片上刻的图案是我四枫院一族的家徽。这次出门我什么都没带就只有这个。虽然我也觉得丑了点，不过，就当是不能去看比赛的补偿了，想怎么处置它都随便你——”

快速地说完这些，她以一句“嘛，就是这样”收了尾，语气懒散随便。然后，她便死猪状就地一趴，一副“事了拂衣去”什么都不想管了的样子。

赤司征十郎睁大了眼怔怔地看着躺在掌心的项链，一时没什么反应。但不消片刻，她的余光内还是看见了他弯起的眉眼。

四枫院夕影松了一口气，看着少年将它戴上，只觉得胸腔内的心脏不听使唤地狂跳着。

——啊，真是糟糕，感觉自己在面前的人的套路上越走越远了……  
强行镇定了思绪，她生无可恋地这么想着。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

#14 队队有本难念的经

空座町①某个角落的某间被人抛弃的杂货店内，小小的电视机置于前方的榻榻米处，后方的方桌上并排坐着两只猫，桌子的另一边，一个戴着可疑的绿白相间帽子的怪大叔兴致盎然地挥着意味不明的小白扇。

“没想到你也会看现世的这种比赛啊。”  
黑猫半眯着眼打了呵欠，毫不客气地朝一旁斜过金色的双眼，带着半分调侃道，  
“也不知道小时候和白哉小弟弟玩打西瓜游戏时是谁说‘看这种类型的东西太无聊了’的。”

“我有哪里说错吗？打西瓜游戏是很无聊啊。”  
白色的猫将视线推了回去，懒洋洋地重新看向电视，  
“夜一姐我和你不同，我是一个信守承诺的人，答应了人家要看直播就一定要看。”

“别说笑了，我也是很守承诺的。”  
黑猫不甘示弱地回敬道。

一阵哨声从电视中传出，摄像头的的镜头随即转移到了中间的比分，接着是获胜的队伍每个人的特写拍摄。

胜者如四枫院夕影预想的一样。

这是全中联赛正式比赛第二天的决赛淘汰赛。作为四分之一决赛的对手，对方确实比以往的都要强，但今日那些少年们的出汗量还是有些出乎了她的意料——以实力的差距来看，不该如此。他们的脸上还是有着获胜后的喜悦之情，只是更多的是经受过考验一般松了一口气的样子。

“说起来，这个队伍是现在全国最受瞩目的吧。”  
四枫院夜一的声线从耳边传了过来。

夕影没看她，只点了点头：  
“倒不如说是众望所归的冠军吧。”

“那就很正常了啊。”  
黑猫声线上挑，理所当然地道，  
“不能失败、又不能苦战，在有这么多压力的情况下体力损耗比正常状态大是肯定的。”

“是么？”

“这是常识。夕影，我看你是太紧张他了。”  
四枫院夜一说着侧了侧身，悠悠然爬开一步小啜一口浦原喜助递过去的茶，一边继续看着电视，一边半开玩笑地看着那上面正被放着特写的赤发少年，  
“不过，我倒没想到啊，你居然好这一口。”

四枫院夕影眯起眼。

“……诶？啊！”  
“啪——”

在浦原喜助夸张的怪异叫声和茶杯落到榻榻米上的脆响一前一后响起后，桌上的白猫收回了方才甩出去的尾巴，嘴角扬着一抹不爽的笑容，头顶一个井字跳动：  
“喝你的水，别说这种奇怪的话。”

黑猫朝她看了一会儿。  
片刻后，她优雅地重新在榻榻米的另一边寻了个软垫坐下，看着身边的男人从容不迫地将方才被甩飞的茶杯收好。

电视上的比赛直播已经播放完毕。浦原喜助将其关闭，重又拿起小扇，老不正经地挥了起来：  
“呀，夕影小姐难得过来是有什么事吗？应该不只是来找我们陪你看直播顺便喝铁斋泡的茶的吧。”

“大鬼道长泡的茶很好喝，比夜一姐好多了。”  
白色的波米拉猫跳下桌面，侧身趴下，先十分中肯地评价了一句。余光瞥见听闻朝她礼貌地鞠了一躬的穿着滑稽居家服的握菱铁斋后，接着道，  
“夜一姐这一百年的情况我虽也想知道一些，但今天已经来不及了，我必须在征十郎回到家前赶回去——反正真到紧急的时候你们要找到我易如反掌。这次，我确实还有别的事来找你，浦原喜助。”

被点名的某人愣了一下：  
“别这么疏远嘛，大家好歹都认识几百年了……”  
这话虽听着有不被老友承认的难过成分在里面，但那依旧麻溜地挥着的小扇和奸商的特有气场还是盖过了那一点点的忧郁情绪，让人除了升腾起浓浓的吐槽欲望，大概就只剩下把他打一顿的想法了。

“啊，抱歉，说实话我并不是很想给把夜一姐拐到现世的你好脸色——不过碎蜂应该早已扎了你无数个小人了，所以我就算了。”  
四枫院夕影面不改色，声调如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，仿佛只是诉说着一个事实，并没有掺入更多个人情绪。她这么说了一句，没有理会那一头奸商毫无诚意的“夕影小姐你这么说我会很伤心的”，径自扬眉道，  
“我要给义骸弄一身如今人类穿的衣服，现在这个如果走在大街上太怪异了。另外，我知道这种技术是你的专长——我想要一个东西，万一我释放灵压时，不要伤害到我身边的人类。”

>>>

赤司征十郎回到分宅时，看见的就是正四肢大开呈大字状趴在书桌上睡觉的白猫，它的身边是他一早替她打开的笔记本电脑，而那亮着的页面便是直播今日全中联赛的网页。  
赤发少年下意识放轻了动作，将包放下，便坐到了桌边的转椅上，一手搭在某只的背上顺着她的毛，另一手操作鼠标将电脑关闭。

白色的波米拉猫两只耳朵软软地瘫在头顶两侧，看上去甚是乖巧。在他合上电脑的一瞬间，那双耳朵微微一动，四枫院夕影继而睁开了眼。她微微歪过脑袋，看到他后，半睡半醒地道：  
“唔，征十郎你回来了啊……”  
说着，她抬起尾巴将身体拉直，伸了一个懒腰。

在浦原商店浪费了些时间，她是用最快的瞬步赶回来的。虽说篮球部的那些正选们也可能会先一同出去吃一顿晚饭，但她并不想拿这点来赌。  
更何况，以今天的情况看，他们应该没有精力再搞什么聚餐了，毕竟第二天还有决赛。

四枫院夕影爬起来，抬起爪子将少年戴着的刻有四枫院家家徽的铁片拉正，然后后退了一步，上下打量了他一会儿。

赤司征十郎眉眼稍抬：  
“怎么了？”

“嗯……”  
夕影坐在桌面上端详着他，想起今日在浦原商店时四枫院夜一那句莫名其妙的“没想到你好这口”，放低声线自言自语地评价道，  
“颜值果然很重要啊，这么丑的东西都能被你戴得那么有气质。”  
她的眼光不是还不错吗？

后者大概一时没想到她会提到这个，稍稍迟疑，但很快轻笑了一声，嘴角微扬：  
“丑吗？我觉得很漂亮啊，你们的家徽。”

枫落四角，星月同辉。虽比不上朽木家那么优雅高贵，但简单大气，比志波一族那个不明觉厉的漩涡要养眼得多。

于是她点了点头道：  
“嗯，家徽是不错，我从小就喜欢。”  
言毕，一个念头闪过她的大脑，四枫院夕影别过头，放低了声线，  
“虽然这个铁片很煞风景，雕工也很拙劣，不过既然你都戴上了……如果哪天拿下来的话，大概我的玻璃心会碎成一片一片的。”

少年淡淡地看着她。过了一会儿，他站起身踱步到窗边，举起一只手将其握在了掌心：  
“我想这点你可以放心。这个东西很轻巧，且看材质应当做过防锈处理，平常打球出汗也不会影响到它。因此，我应该没有拿下来的必要。”  
又是一串高端洋气上档次、听上去就很厉害的解释。不过，夕影觉得心情不错。

她跃上他的肩，与他一同隔着窗户看向外面的院子。

赤司征臣虽然教育水平差了点，但审美品位和生活情趣还是有些的。从这个角度看过去，可以看见院子内夏花参差不齐地盛放着，很是赏心悦目。

白色的波米拉猫回身环视了一圈少年的房间——她记得他的床头柜上有一个琉璃花瓶。

“我说，征十郎——”  
“嗯？”  
“我们去院子里走走吧，顺便把那个花瓶带下去，再带把能剪断树枝的剪刀。”

……

赤司征十郎是个万能的家伙。但，四枫院夕影还是相信，即使他有很高的鉴赏能力，插花这种女子才会学的东西应当没怎么涉足。  
而事实证明她的猜测并没有错。

“哟西，就决定是这根了！剪到这里！”  
白色的波米拉猫抱着一根树枝从树上吊下来，因它的重量，枝丫也一同下垂。赤发少年踮起脚，刚好可以触及它的爪子指着的位置。

那个花瓶直立在不远处的平地上，瓶中已被塞入了高低有致的各色花朵。

四枫院夕影从树上荡下来，抬起爪子夹住少年方才剪下的那枝，插入了她预想的位置。然后几步溜到了约莫五米远的地方，歪头审度着自己的成果。  
猫状态下无法自行修剪枝叶，尽管赤司征十郎很配合，但终究无法做到完全准确。她又跑回到花瓶旁摆弄了一会儿，仍旧无法百分百达到自己的预期。

“喔，就这样吧。”  
无奈，她只能自行放低要求，  
“马马虎虎勉强过得去。”

“嗯，还不错。”  
少年走到她身边给了个模棱两可的评价，便将花瓶拿起，抬首望向天边已经挂起的明月，  
“天凉了，回去吧。”

回到房间，赤司征十郎将花瓶、连带着新放的花一同搁回了原处。之前在庭院中，由于场地开阔的缘故尚无法辨清，进入室内，就有一股淡雅的幽香散入了空气中。

“怎么样，是不是很好闻？”  
白猫站在花瓶边，嘚瑟地用爪子敲了敲它的壁。对方点头后，她接着道，  
“这个是茉莉的香味。但由于这种花太小香味也不浓，为了寻找可以由它衬托的主花我可是废了一番功夫，颜色要配还不能带香什么的……话说这花放室内正好，味道不重不会影响正常生活，据说闻着还能减少压力。”

认定了素来压力巨大的少年不会有闲工夫仔细研究分宅的草木，四枫院夕影便如此科普了起来。末了，她抬起头，看向面前的少年：  
“感觉你们今天比得很拘谨，大约是卫冕带来的压力吧。”

“适当的压力是超常发挥的必要条件。但压力过大反而会限制能力的施展，加上征十郎你控球后卫的位置决定了队伍的整体走向。”  
她朝他踱上一步，将冰绿色的猫眼对上他的赤眸，  
“决赛的对手是什么样的我不知道，但我很清楚，这个状态对你们很不利——当然不排除即使如此你们的实力还是碾压对手的可能性。”

“所以，我弄来了这些花。”  
白色的猫回过了身，又用爪子扒拉起花瓶中的东西，将其摆正，  
“今天就好好睡一晚，明天用最好的状态去比赛。顺便一提——”

她重新回头，将肉爪按在少年胸前的四枫院印上：  
“明天的比赛我会去看，虽然你是不可能找到我的。不过……”

“我很期待，征十郎。”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

#15 无巧不成书

在赤司征十郎眼里，四枫院夕影是个特别的存在。这个特别指的，除了她在他心中所占的一席之地，还有对她的能力的别样印象——四枫院夕影很强大。这不是说他认为自己比她低一节，而是本能地、且早已接受了一个事实，便是她能做到很多常理以外的事情，无论这件事听起来是多么荒谬。不过，或许自她在他面前开口说话的那一刻起，很多东西就已然改变了。

四枫院夕影说她会去看他们的比赛。他对这句话深信不疑，尽管早上出门时她并没有同他一起走。但他同样不会为了确认她的到来而影响比赛——她说过他找不到她，那么，或许她有什么方法不让他看见，又或者、不，是肯定……她不会以猫的形态出现。  
——赤司征十郎对四枫院夕影的了解大多来源于猜测，但唯有一点如今已然确定，便是她的本体绝对不是猫。

因此，若是她以他不认识的样子前来看比赛，他的寻找只会浪费时间。  
他知道她会去，这就够了，这应当也是她昨日告诉他的原因。

经过两天的适应，正选们今日的状态放松了许多，在上午的准决赛中以相当大的分差打败了作为对手的上崎中学，顺利地拿到了决赛的入场券，虽则中途出现了点小小的变故——青峰大辉最期待的劲敌并没有带给他同去年一般因势均力敌而全力以赴的快乐，但这也并没有偏离赤司的预料。

中午去附近的小餐馆吃午饭时，黑子哲也接到了一通电话，而在那之后，惯于收敛表情的他就出现了罕见的低落情绪。

“没问题吧，小黑子？”  
回去的路上，黄濑凉太时不时便将目光瞥向微微垂着脑袋跟随着众人的蓝发少年，许久后，略带担忧地问了一句。而后没等对方回答，他又皱着眉自问自答了起来，看起来很是苦恼，  
“说起来，约好要一同比赛的朋友告诉我他们输了要失约了，听到这些话换作是我也会很失落的，但是……”

“既然是比赛，肯定有输有赢。”  
赤司征十郎走在他身后，语调平静地接了口，  
“强者晋级、弱者淘汰，天经地义。”

“话是这么说没错……”

“这也是没办法的。如今，只能希望他们明年变得更强，这样，即使运气不好分组不在一起，也至少能在决赛对上我们。”  
赤发少年语气淡淡，末了，他朝仍旧低着头的蓝发少年侧过眼，  
“倒是你，黑子，希望你不要因此影响下午的决赛。”

“……是……”  
“不，看起来就完全不行啊小黑子……”

赤司又朝黑子哲也看了一会儿。蓝发少年低落的情绪并没有褪去，他只能在心中轻叹一声，将目光转回，不再管他。  
有些事，注定只有自己能开导自己。

市立体育馆的不远处有一条人工河。这条河直通东西两侧，连接着两条大路，河的两边栽着柳树。夏季柳条尚翠，配合着微风摇曳，即使是炎热的酷暑，也能给人一丝清凉。

“奇迹的世代”中虽有青峰大辉这样的口工书爱好者，但他们绝对不是会关注路边哪个美人的类型。实际上，他们会将目光移向那一棵特定的柳树下，只是因为身旁来来往往的人都不约而同地放慢了脚步做着同样的动作，而感到好奇而已。

紫罗兰发色的女子优雅地斜靠在树干上，微微仰头看着一尘不染的天空，冷绿色的清眸慵懒地半眯着。她就保持着这个动作，对周围的动向充耳不闻，虽没有迷人眼的落樱，但依依杨柳，随风轻舞的长发，还是让人如入画境。

赤司征十郎停驻了脚步。

——如果四枫院夕影真的是个人的话，就应该长这个样子。不，或许她就是……  
他不合时宜地想着。

当然，他没有做更多其他的举动，毕竟无论有多少条根据，他都不可能仅仅因此便做上前去搭讪这种容易产生尴尬的事。

“赤司，怎么了？”  
前方，已走出了一段的同伴发现了他的落后，便纷纷停下步子，朝他回过头来。

“……不，没什么。”  
纵使是再亲密的同伴，也没有事事分享的道理。赤发少年只是半带歉意地一笑，重又跟上了他们的步伐，  
“抱歉，让你们久等了。”

离开前，他最后又朝那一角看了一眼。湖面上鳞波微荡，对方不知何时竟也看向了他的方向，冷绿色的猫眼灿若星辰。

多年之后，赤司征十郎依然能记起国中二年级全中联赛的那一天，他在不经意间第一次看见了四枫院夕影真实的样子。他明明没有特意去找，却还是鬼使神差地看见了她，而那惊鸿一瞥，仿佛暗夜的灯火，点亮了世界、惊艳了时光。  
所谓“缘分”，不过如此。

>>>

河边舒爽，四枫院夕影只是来这里小憩的。  
她不是没有提前注意到少年及“奇迹的世代”众人的灵压，只是她身在这里，能遇到他们是很正常的事，若是因此便离开，反而显得心虚。而之所以会将视线移过去，只是因为感觉到了赤发少年停驻的脚步而已。

他们的目光只对上了不到三秒。  
她不知道他有没有发现什么端倪，但问出口断断不是上策。反正他们也没有搭话，最好的方法还是不要多提，直接将此事抹去。

下午两点，全中联赛最后一场——决赛开始。  
四枫院夕影走入场内的时候，双方正在列队。她缓缓踱步到替补席后方的位置，没有去观众席找地方坐下，而是直接双手抱胸靠着身后的墙。虽然经过长时间的围观，她已从一窍不通的门外汉到有了对篮球入门级的认知，但这并不足以让她产生兴趣。因为，无论是那些观众们所追捧的投篮招式、还是他们热议着的快速传球，在她眼中都不过是暴露了一切机关的放慢的影片而已。

因此，她同样轻易地判断出了双方压倒性的实力差距。  
不过，其实也在意料之中。“奇迹的世代”几人各自有着显著的球风，且在主教练和赤司征十郎制定的特别训练下，这些原本不明显的光点正在以飞快的速度变得更闪更亮，即使是现在，还有着无限成长的可能性——而青峰大辉，不过是其中第一个放出光芒的罢了。

结果依旧没什么悬念。尽管比赛中途因为对手的制造犯规而经历了小小的波折，但最终还是有惊无险。

双方赛后列队时，她就直接一转身走出了观众席的门。此时的观众们还沉浸在方才奇迹众人不可思议的配合中没有离开，空荡荡的走廊上只有她一人。于是她又变回猫的样子，等在了帝光的准备室门口。

……

“呐呐，你看见了吗小紫原？刚才我都还没反应过来，小黑子的传球就‘嗖’的一下过来了，而且无论角度还是位置都那么完美，到底是怎么做到的啊？！”

似乎每次比完赛黄濑凉太都是最兴奋的那个，而且他兴奋的点除了那些让他自己十分满意的投篮动作，大多都是黑子哲也的传球。他喜欢向身边的队友分享，但早已见惯不怪的他们自然兴致缺缺，所以从外面看过去，就是他一个人正喋喋不休的滑稽场景。

“喔。”  
走在最前方的青峰停下了脚步，  
“这不是赤司的……好厉害，怎么进来的？”

话音未落，他的身后就露出了一个粉色的脑袋。

“夕影酱——！”  
下一秒桃井五月就窜了出来，飞快地奔到了蹲在门口的白猫身边抱起她做了个举高高的动作，还转着圈将她上下晃了几下，  
“第一次这么近地看她诶，好可爱~~~！”

四枫院夕影被她搞得晕头转向，却苦于无法开口。好在注意到这头变化的黄濑凉太暂时停止了“小黑子东小黑子西”的啰嗦，在赤司征十郎开口阻止之前，先一步从人群中走了出来：  
“小桃子你轻一点轻一点——小夕影被你转晕了怎么办啊？”

“诶？会么？”  
桃井五月停下了手中的动作。

四枫院夕影感激涕零地看向那一头靠谱的保镖，在心中给金发少年点了个赞。

“桃井。”  
这时，赤发少年已经走到了托着她的粉发少女面前，朝她伸出了一只手，  
“把她给我吧。”

部长发话，少女自然乖乖照做。而当她的手稍微一松，夕影便立刻挣脱了她，三步两步窜上了自家主人的头顶，而后伸过爪子挠了挠一旁黄濑的侧脸以示友好。

“夕影。”  
似乎对她的这个行为有些不满的赤司征十郎抬眼轻唤了一句，她便有模有样地“喵”了一声，将爪子收了回来。

“夕仔要吃零食吗~~~？”  
没过多久，高大的紫发少年拖着大大的长音开了口。紫原敦一只手拿着一包薯片“吧唧吧唧”地嚼着，另一只手摸索着裤袋，后从里面掏出了一包巧克力。四枫院夕影朝他抬起头，他就掰下了一块递到了她面前。

看起来决赛的胜利让他的心情很好。  
若是心情好，自然要普天同庆，因此白色的波米拉猫摇着尾巴理所当然地叼过了少年送给她的零食，而赤发少年只是叉着腰静静地看着，没有提出反对。

从某种程度上说，做宠物的感觉要比做人好多了。

只是，虽然少年们逗着猫的场景其乐融融，还是不能忽略他们身后的白金主教练和三年级的前辈们。

“看来，这就是我听说过的赤司的猫。”  
白金耕造闭着眼，双眉微扬，驼着背从人群的最后慢慢走了上来，  
“经常能听到部员提起它，我却从来没有看见过，是一直躲着我么？”

“啊。”  
赤司征十郎转身正对向他，发出了一个单音节算是默认。事到如今再想隐瞒已非明智之举，他便干脆欠过身，垂着眸相当虔诚地道，  
“很抱歉，给您添麻烦了，我是不放心把她放在家里……”  
他说着，垂首鞠了一躬。当此时，正两爪夹着第二块巧克力打算吃的夕影见状也在少年头顶回过了身，将只两前爪、连带着巧克力置于胸前，扬着尾巴与他一同弯了弯腰。

“哇，跟赤司君一起鞠躬诶！好可爱~~~！”  
不远处，又传来了已经变成星星眼的桃井五月花痴的惊呼。

白金教练似乎也被她的这一举动惊到了一下。他没有追究自家学生隐瞒宠物的事实，而是稍稍睁大了眼，奇道：  
“哈哈，居然还有这样的猫吗？真是有趣。”

赤司征十郎挑眉咧嘴一笑，正欲开口，黄濑凉太兴奋的声线已当先插了进来：  
“是吧是吧？白金教练我跟你说，小夕影她能听懂人话哦！对了不光如此，她还……”会说话。

他的话在赤发少年半带威胁的怒视中及时收了口。而意识到自己激动过头的金发少年于是讪讪地朝更衣室走了一步，僵硬地将一只手搭在门把上，尴尬地笑道：  
“总……总之，我们先进去吧！”

>>>

“夕影，你刚才吃太多了。”

在那之后，众人在白金教练的提议下一同找了间烧烤餐厅并开了一场庆功宴。由于那里离赤司分宅只有半小时的路程，结束后，赤司征十郎便没有打电话让司机去接，而是直接循着夜路慢慢走回家去。

“我知道了啦。”  
因确实吃得略撑而自行下来走路的白猫闻言朝他偏了偏头，心虚地道，  
“因为很好吃一不小心就……而且他们都往我面前放不吃白不吃……”

然而，身边的赤发少年并不想听她的解释：  
“以后这些要自己注意，不要一到我无法提醒的场合就乱来。”

“嗨嗨嗨~！”  
“别用这种敷衍的口气。”

四枫院夕影看了他一眼，没有说话，静静地看着前方被路灯照亮的小路。

许久。

“你对黄濑开口说话了？”

夕影“嗯”了一声：  
“因为在学校里的时候需要他帮忙，不能说话的话表达起来有些困难。”  
话音至此，她突然想起了下午时在更衣室门口发生的事，于是歪了歪头，问道，  
“话说征十郎，你为什么认定凉太君要说的是我能说话的事？”

赤司征十郎停下了步子，侧头看了她一眼。须臾，他又重新向前走去，淡淡地道：  
“你对他的态度，比对其他人要亲近。”

“唔，所以呢？”

“根据我自己和你的相处经验，要到那个地步的话，你应当已经和他简单地交谈过。而同样的，仅仅是那个地步，除了你能说话这点，他应该说不出其他什么了。”

虽是简单的类比，但整体的分析没有什么破绽。  
言及此，少年的话音停了数秒：  
“我不反对你和他们交流。但是，有些过于亲昵的举动，希望你不要再做。因为——”

说着，他看向她，赤红的双眼在星空下闪耀着熠熠光彩，  
“那些，是属于我的。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

#16 不看场合的教育是浪费时间

全中联赛结束后不到一个月，暑假即将迎来终结。接着，在开学典礼上，三年级的前辈们离开篮球部，而“奇迹的世代”这支二年级的主力，成功升级为所有新入部成员的学长。

开学之后，篮球部一如既往地持续着每日应有的训练。只是那段时间除了在分宅的时候，在学校时夕影很难与自家主人独处。二连霸的达成让帝光中学篮球部更加成了众星捧月一般的存在，他除了学生会的工作、学校的学业，还多了应对各种采访的任务。而在那段忙碌期结束后不久，传来了主教练晕倒的消息。

……

“呐，小夕影。”  
又是一节体育课，黄濑凉太还是坐在那个足球架旁，手持着一颗垒球左右玩弄着。

四枫院夕影趴在他身旁的空位上，一边晒着太阳，一边微微摇晃着尾巴懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。

“你不觉得最近的气氛怪怪的吗？”  
金发少年这么说着，将垒球高高抛起，然后在它落下后，抬起另一只手稳稳接住。

“是么？你为什么会这么觉得？”

“直、觉。”  
一字一顿地说出了意义不明的两个字，他就放下了手，将目光对向了前方来来往往的同学们，  
“小青峰虽然还有来训练，却再也没有接过小黑子的传球，尽管如此他还是那么强得离谱；小紫原好像换了一个人，速度一下子快了那么多；还有小绿间，我昨天看见他轻易地从中场投进了三分……”

这么说着，他突然睁大了眼，露出了一副疑惑的神色：  
“啊咧，这么说起来，这明明应该是好事啊——大家都变得这么强。”

确实，从理论来说，应该是好事。只是，部员实力的全面加强，也随之加深了内部的不协调感。加上主教练的更换，和由于采访热潮导致的管理空窗期，即使表面依旧风平浪静，却好像是有哪里不一样了。

四枫院夕影沉默了很久，从地上爬起来，朝少年靠近了一步，直接蹲在了他手臂的一侧：  
“大辉君的话，是因为白金耕造吧——全中联赛那段时间他可以说是他的精神支柱。现在他走了，他就一下子没了方向。至于其他人……”

她说不清。  
制定特训增强身体素质从而突破短板和极限，这听来正常而理所当然。但接受训练的人一个接着一个超越训练他们的人，纵使实力并非绝对，但那个领导者真的还能保持一开始的那种平常心么？  
这种种变化造成的重压，最后指向的都是那同一个人，而夕影最担心的，也不过就是他而已。

“征十郎。”  
“怎么？”  
“篮球部的事……你会不安么？”

彼时的少年正将自家的猫抱在怀中，一只手搭在她头顶顺着她的毛，慢慢走着从学校回家的路。

他听闻思忖了片刻：  
“青峰的心理问题，现在能解决的只有他自己。既然他还会照常来训练，我相信他总有一天会回来的，何况还有黑子在。”

“其他人呢？”

赤司征十郎的脚步一顿。但他很快又向前走去，步履坚定：  
“老实说，他们的成长确实出乎了我的意料。”

所以呢？  
他只答了这么一句，没将话说下去，而这句话其实并没有什么参考价值，至少四枫院夕影无法从中探知他内心深处真正的感受。

也罢，即使知道了，她也不能做什么。

她只是抬头看向他，有些闷闷地道：  
“不管怎么样，我都希望你以身体为重，就leader而言你已经做得很好了，不要再过于勉强自己。万一又像上次那样……”

“嗯，我知道。”  
她的话没有说完，就感觉到少年瞬间收束了抱着她的手。似乎是不想让她忆起她所说的“上次”，他打断了她的话，缓缓道，  
“你放心。”

……

从学校到分宅的这段路赤司征十郎总是走得很久。向来分秒必争的少年会在这个时候放慢脚步，似乎也唯有这段时间，他是真正自由而没有负担的。而四枫院夕影与少年的交流也大多在此时。

但无论如何，目的地都是早晚会到的。

这一天，远远地靠近宅邸时，只见内部灯火通明，这让赤发少年露出了些意外的神色。

赤司家虽然有钱，但上到赤司征十郎本人、下到管家佣仆都非奢靡之人，平常各自呆在各自的岗位，绝不会在不需要开灯的地方擅自打开灯火。那么，如今灯火大开，看来是来了什么人。

这么想着，四枫院夕影立即便探测起大宅内部的灵压。过了一会儿，她就从少年臂弯间支起了身子，一跃跳到地面：  
“征十郎，你父亲来了。”

>>>

“爱屋及乌”这种词，向来跟四枫院夕影搭不上边。尽管对少年的好感在相处过程中一路盘旋而上，也并无法改变她对赤司征臣的看法。

将独子迎回屋后，他虽也有简单地问一下少年近来的身体状况，但那语气很是随便，在夕影看来只是明显的走形式而已。即便是赤司征十郎单方面与其父不和，作为长亲必须有的大度和胸怀都不该让他以这样不近人情的态度对待自己的亲子。

而后，他们一同吃起了晚饭，而吃饭时的唠嗑也与他上次来时别无二致。

“听说你参加的社团在之前的全国大赛夺得冠军了。”  
“是的。”  
“你的学习怎么样了？”  
“没有问题。”  
“哼……那就好。如果参加社团活动而影响到学习的话就本末倒置了，但我们家也不需要那种不专注于学习就拿不到第一名的人。社团活动还是应该积极参加，文武双全……不，在所有方面都出类拔萃，才算是赤司家的人。”  
“……是，爸爸。”

这些话听上去很是冠冕堂皇。但不知为何，明明口气严肃认真，说出来却好似比素来轻佻白痴的浦原喜助还要欠揍。如果对方不是个人类的话，四枫院夕影觉得自己大概下一秒就会用缚道捆住他，顺便教他做人。  
——以现在篮球部的这个状况，赤司征臣就是来搞事的。什么叫“在所有方面出类拔萃”？她现在就回静灵庭把更木剑八叫来让他们俩打一架，如若他输了算不算打脸？按照他的逻辑，那得全世界的人都死光了只剩下他一个才好。

然而，尽管心中愤愤不平，夕影当然不能将这些吐槽说出来，更不能将其付诸行动。只是，全方面出类拔萃的要求，与现在篮球部部员一个个超越了赤司征十郎的事实放在一起，他的话无疑是火上浇油。  
这让她产生了十分糟糕的预感。

好在他们没有就这个话题聊太久。晚饭吃完后，赤司征臣将少年叫到了沙发边，终于同他说起了此行的“正事”。  
他是来通知他一个月后上流社会的聚会的。按照他的说法，这是赤司征十郎头一次步入社交场合，他提前一个月告知他，是希望他提早做好准备，届时穿着和礼仪切不可出任何纰漏。   
说是“不可”，倒不如说是“不允许”。

静灵庭最高等级的社交大约就是上级贵族之间的活动。然而幼驯染的五大贵族继承人从小就玩在一起，所谓社交也不过是长大后的他们见面的一种手段而已。更何况，除了朽木家，他们四枫院一族和志波一族没有贵族架子在上级贵族中也是人尽皆知的事情，加上五大贵族至高无上的地位和特权，虽参与过多次这样的社交，对于四枫院夕影来说，除了需要将从小学习的礼仪用于实践外，也就没什么了。

然而，听赤司征臣的口气，她却莫名其妙产生了一种紧张感，虽然好像和她没什么关系。  
——大约是为自家主人紧张吧。

有时候她会忍不住觉得，顶着这么大的压力长大，赤司征十郎都没被逼疯，就这一点，也堪称奇迹了。相比之下，他们五大贵族的日子着实是太舒服了。

那天晚上赤司征臣没有走。

有这尊大佛坐镇，夕影自然就不能出现在屋子内。因此，她便趴在房顶上听着里面人类的脚步声无所事事地判断他们在干什么，后来有些困了，便干脆闭上眼靠着一个小台阶睡了过去。

不知睡了多久，她突然听到了阁楼顶窗打开的声音。  
四枫院夕影用爪子揉了揉眼睛，站起身朝声源处转过去，看见了熟悉的少年的剪影。

她下意识地回头看了看夜空。  
明月已经高挂，现在应是半夜时分。

白色的波米拉猫跑到了顶窗的旁边，下一秒少年的双手一伸一捞，就抱住她将她带进了房内。

“征……”

夕影刚要开口，就见对方做了个噤声的动作。赤司征十郎将她放到软垫上，然后从一旁的桌上拿来了一包巧克力和几根美味棒——好像是学园祭时的存货。

“饿了吧。抱歉，只能给你吃这个了。”  
明明就在自己家，他的语音却轻得像在做贼一样。

“我没事啦。”  
四枫院夕影用尾巴卷过自家主人带来的那些零食，同样压低了音量道，  
“我自己去屋顶上吃，征十郎你快回去睡觉，小心被你父亲发现了，而且明天还要上学。”

“你行么？”  
“放心——”

赤发少年垂首凝视着她。他默然很久，回头看向被他关上的阁楼的门，又听了一会儿宅邸的一片死寂，最终点了点头。他重新将地上的白猫抱起来，抬手揉了揉她的毛，继而一伸手，看着对方跳上屋顶。

阁楼的顶窗再次关闭。  
波米拉猫一松尾巴，将那些零食放在空地上，待到少年的灵压远去，她便变回了人形，拆开一包慢慢吃了起来。

说起来，美味棒不愧是紫原敦最喜欢吃的零食。此刻的四枫院夕影由衷地觉得，这种粗粮点心，真的很好吃。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

#17 逛街并非女生的专利

上流社会的社交意味着什么？  
意味着地位越高的人越不能出任何纰漏，否则万一被抓住把柄，或会被那些眼红的人联合扳倒。除此之外，这类社交通常可以用于扩大自己船上的人，通过志同道合的交谈也好、所谓亲上加亲的联姻也罢。  
总之一句话，仪表、才华、绅士、健谈、礼节到位，就是对此的全部要求。

看上去简单的几个词，用于实践却是难上加难——至少四枫院夕影就很讨厌参加这类聚会。好在五大贵族根基深厚、同气连枝，纵使其他家族联合起来群起而攻之也无法撼动，对他们而言，只需表现到最好，倒没有太大的压力，但赤司征十郎就不一样了。  
——他们的家势虽然相似，还是有差距的。

不过，夕影并没有太担心。仪表和才华不用说，即使在平时，少年的言谈举止也都透露着受到精英教育后不同于常人的优雅和绅士风度，且他总能轻易地给各种平常的现象找出一套理论，有没有根据另说，光在宴会上用于忽悠人，这样也是足够了。  
因此，其实一开始她并没有将此事放在心上。

赤司征臣回到分宅的那一天刚好是九月份的最后一天。十月，夏季的燥热渐渐散去，迎来了高爽的秋季。

在四枫院夕影眼里，秋季最是舒服，具体表现在她最喜欢在秋季睡懒觉，且即使醒了，也一般并不想起来。故本来向来是她充当闹钟喊少年起来的，这两周角色就莫名其妙互换了下。

“夕影，醒醒。”  
熟悉的声线在耳边回荡着，温热的气息吐在上面让人觉得有些发痒，接着便有一只手揉了揉头顶。

“唔，早……”  
趴在床上的白猫不安分地动了动，没有理他。只是那骚扰一直没有停下，她才不情不愿地将双眼扒开了一条缝，迷迷糊糊地道，  
“征十郎，今天是周末，你看天气这么好，正适合睡觉。”  
说完又闭上了眼。

“已经不早了。”  
赤发少年似笑非笑地回了一句。然而，自家的猫始终没什么反应，于是他低头思忖了片刻，扬着嘴角补了一句，  
“你再这么睡下去我都快怀疑你病了，要不下午去一趟宠物医院吧。”

“宠物、医院？”  
半睡半醒地在脑中翻译了一下这四个字，待搞明白少年在说什么时，夕影便彻底醒了。她“蹭”的一下爬了起来，继而朝后一跳，睁大了冰绿色的猫眼一脸惊悚地道，  
“等等我很正常不需要去医院，而且我也不是……不对槽点太多都不知道从哪里开始吐槽了。”

后者没有对她过激的反应做任何评价，只是挑了挑眉，淡淡道：  
“终于醒了？”

“嗯……”  
机智如四枫院夕影立马便参透了少年的激将法，但如今再躺下也确实说不过去，她只将将两只爪子举起来，装模作样地摆出了一副认输了的样子，  
“你赢了，托你的福我现在就算没醒也不敢睡了。”

“是么？很好。”  
她的话音刚落，少年便毫无同情心地翘了翘眉。他抬起一只手往床上一撑，身形一转，由一开始凑在床边的动作改为了坐在床沿上，继而侧过头来，微笑道，  
“准备一下，要出门了。”

“出门？”  
四枫院夕影歪了歪脑袋，她不记得面前的人今天有什么事，  
“去哪儿？”

“逛街。”  
“哈？！”

……

不知为何，“逛街”这个词从赤司征十郎嘴里说出来，总让她觉得有些怪异。一来这一般都是女生喜欢做的事，二来即使少年一时兴起想出门走走，应当也不会选择这种活动。不过她没有问，喝了杯牛奶、又随便吃了两块饼干当做早饭便跟着他坐上了专车。

东京的银座夕影来过一次，是刚到现世那会儿四处闲逛的时候偶然到的。在她看来，这里是最能看出现世与静灵庭不同之处的地方。  
静灵庭的死神虽然隔一段时间就喜欢到现世考察，顺便买点现世新潮的小玩意儿，但无论是千万年如一的古老建筑，还是死神及贵族日常所穿的传统和服，都无法掩盖那里浓郁的历史和庄严气息。然而，若要用一个词来形容这里的话，便是现代。林立的高楼、大幅的海报和广告、还有多变的电子屏，纵使来过一次，这些元素在四枫院夕影眼里还是很新鲜。因此，她这次没有呆在赤发少年的肩上，而是一下车就跳到人潮涌动的路上四下转悠了起来。只是没走几步，就被随后而来的少年强行捡起塞进了怀里。

“别乱跑，等下走丢了。”  
然后，他只说了这么一句话。

四枫院夕影看得出来，赤司征十郎是有备而来的。  
明明路的两边都是琳琅满目的各色店面，他却没有多看一眼，娴熟地走在街道上，然后，当他终于拐进某家店后，她明白了他此行的意图。

看来是为一个月后的宴会买礼服的。  
四枫院夕影想，他大约是想要她帮忙参考。但正如上文所言，作为一个在静灵庭住了几百年的“老古董”，若是让她挑选适合的宴会用和服，或许她还会有些感想，至于这些西装领带燕尾服，她是真的无法给出半点建设性意见。更何况刚进第一家店，她就被里面的服务员拦在了门口，原因是“宠物不可入内”。  
这就很尴尬了。

于是，她只能无所事事地趴在店门边，探头观察着里面和服务生侃侃而谈的赤司征十郎。

她们对他的态度尤其热忱，纵使许多样式都被少年摇头否决，也任劳任怨地不断拿出更多的款式供他挑选。然后二十分钟后，他终于拿着一套样品进了试衣间。  
无法看见自家主人的波米拉猫揉了揉眼睛，就带着困意趴了下来。

“……诶，小夕影？”  
彼时，又传了一个熟悉的声线，接着急促的脚步声从马路那一头一路靠近，当四枫院夕影站起身子回头看时，黄濑凉太已经站在了她面前，  
“好巧啊，你怎么在这里？这么说起来小赤司……”  
她说着便探过头四处寻找起来。

”嗯，征十郎来买宴会穿的礼服。“  
白色的猫跳上金发少年的肩，一边答着，一边伸了个懒腰，  
“倒是你，凉太君，你在这里干嘛？”

“啊，我啊。”  
黄濑凉太抬手撩了撩头顶的刘海，  
“刚刚结束一个模特的拍摄，就顺便四处逛逛。”

夕影点了点头表示明白了，后上下打量了他一番。  
平常在学校见到他时，大家都穿着帝光中学的校服或球衣，如今看到穿着便装的黄濑，才发现这个少年穿衣品味十分前卫——并且搭配适度，将帅气的五官衬托出的同时也不显张扬。说来也不奇怪，作为模特，或许他在这方面本就比常人更有一番研究，那么，或许让他替她家征十郎鉴赏一番，也是不错的主意。

这么想着，她刚要开口，就感到熟悉的灵压走出了店门，伴随赤发少年磁性温和的声线：  
“黄濑，你什么时候来的？”

“啊，就刚才，听说小赤司你在为宴会选衣服？”

赤司征十郎闻言朝四枫院夕影看了一眼，继而点了点头。

只是，某只此刻并没有心思听他们的对话。  
若站在面前的黄濑是时尚的话，赤司征十郎便是无可挑剔的绅士风度。工整的西装领带配上少年本就精致的五官及看起来十分高贵的红发，给人一种与生俱来的无形气势，仿佛只要朝那边一站，就能让人脑补出他的优秀，瞬间吸引无数人的眼球。  
或许是她的表情暴露了心中的想法，赤发少年侧眸看着她，过了一会儿，扬声道：  
”夕影，怎么样？“

四枫院夕影还没从惊艳中回过神来。她将他的这句话消化了好久，才明白对方是要她做评价。于是，她小鸡啄米般点了点头，恍恍然道：  
“征十郎你要做好准备了，我赌一碗汤豆腐你参加宴会那天会有无数大家闺秀来找你搭讪。但你千万要留有余地，不明确拒绝、也不要爽快答应。”

赤司征十郎听闻扬起嘴角“呵“了一声，看起来心情很好：  
“你似乎很习惯这种事。“

“没什么习惯不习惯的。不明确拒绝是为了将来行走方便、不给人留下性格恶劣的把柄，不爽快答应也是为了给自己留下后路——理所当然的事情。“  
不过，面前的人应当心知肚明，方才的那句话不过试探罢了。

赤发少年只是看着她，没有答话。半晌，他又把目光移向了一旁的部员：  
“黄濑，你怎么看？”

“诶？这件衣服么？”  
“嗯。”

“嗯……”  
黄濑凉太于是端着下巴，面色夸张地盯着面前的captain看了很久，然后挠了挠头发，  
“怎么说呢，我觉得好像稍微……太过老陈了？再怎么说也是小辈，应该穿稍微亮一点的颜色吧，比如……”

就这点，早已经验丰富的夕影倒有些发言权了。看金发少年“比如”了许久都没“比如”出个所以然，她便一边甩着尾巴，一边先行开了口：  
“这就要看是什么性质的社交了。按照我那天听到的情况，这次应当算是那些财阀的下一代的第一次接触。既然如此，这就是一个互相评判的社交，而评价着一个人的不光是身边的同辈，还有那些长辈们，这也很可能影响到其他财团接下来的与赤司家的交往策略。因此——”  
言及此，她的话音一顿，  
“这种情况，以稳重为主，最重要的是长辈而非同辈。”

黄濑凉太作为副职业的模特，虽说大场面也见过不少，但似乎没有参与过这样的活动，被夕影说得一愣一愣的。而后，他抽了抽嘴角，只结结巴巴地吐出了一句感叹：  
“啊，感觉小夕影……好像……很熟悉的样子。”

对此，白色的猫没有做回应。

气氛就这样莫名陷入了僵持，黄濑凉太有些尴尬地左看看右看看，而赤司征十郎则意味深长地垂首看向了那个刻有家徽的吊坠。  
家徽代表一个家族的荣耀和精神，而拥有家徽的家族，通常都非等闲之辈。但他很明白四枫院夕影不会对自己的家族多做解释，便也明智地没有追问。

最终，还是夕影打破了尴尬的沉寂。

“嘛，不过，还是再多试试比较好。”  
她缩了缩身子，讪讪地道，  
“毕竟这种类型的服装我没有多研究，可能我的眼光不太客观。”

……

事实证明，她的眼光确实不够客观。  
赤司征十郎之后又在不同的店面试了几套，而他在她眼里简直就是个天生的衣服架子，无论怎么穿都挑不出错，到后来自家主人再将目光投向她时，她只能捂住眼睛，表示自己什么都不知道了。相比之下，反而黄濑凉太的建议更有参考价值。

后来将衣服订下后，他们一同吃了一顿午饭。  
用餐时，两个少年稍微讨论了一下最近学校的活动——似乎都下意识地避开了篮球部的话题，这让中午的这顿饭点过得还算愉快。

过后，黄濑凉太表示自己还有拍摄工作，便当先招了招手跑开了。四枫院夕影蹲在自家主人旁边，看着金发少年离开的背影，朝赤司征十郎偏过头：  
“我们要准备回去了么？”

少年一点头，从随身携带的小包中掏出了手机。只是，他刚解开锁屏，便将其放了下来，微微侧过身，将目光对向了对面的一家小店。  
他又将手机放回了原处，大步朝那家店走去。

这下四枫院夕影是真的不知道他的葫芦里卖的什么药了。她又一次被拦在了门口，而少年的身形很快转入了二楼，她根本无法知道他在里面干什么。  
无聊，加上饭后的困意让她昏昏欲睡。十几分钟后，四枫院夕影对周围的感受就开始不那么敏感了，而后，当她觉得自己的思绪一路下沉，即将陷入睡眠时，一个丝质的轻柔触感圈住了她的颈项。

白色的波米拉猫抬起了脑袋。  
赤司征十郎蹲在她身边，眉眼稍弯，此刻的双手正置于她的侧颈摆弄着什么。

片刻后，他站起身，道了声“好了”，便弯起眉眼看着她，似乎对自己的杰作很是满意。  
夕影这才发现自己的脖子上被围上了一条丝巾。它不松不紧，刚好软软地贴在她的毛上，而脖颈的一侧丝巾的闭合处被少年打了一个优雅的蝴蝶结。她虽不能看见如今自己的全貌，但仅凭自己的视角能看见的一部分，也几乎能想象出来。  
应该会很可爱吧。

这么想着，她突然很是感动：  
“征十郎……”

“入秋了，虽说你可能没有感觉，但还是要防止着凉。况且——”  
后者没有理会她的万千感慨，自然地接下了话头，听上去很是理所当然。言毕，赤发赤眸的少年朝她淡淡一笑，  
“这个颜色和你的眼睛很像，很适合你。”

……

即便没有这条围巾，这样温暖和煦的笑容也足够驱散一切寒意。

——这个东西，或许自己会珍藏一生吧。  
四枫院夕影垂着脑袋呆呆地看着脖子上浅绿色的围巾，这么想着。

但她没想到的是，这竟是自己最后一次看到少年这样的笑容。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

#18 冷静和冲动只有一线之隔

一切都发生得太过突然。  
青峰大辉突然发作逃避训练，紫原敦突然的反抗，突然的one on one，然后，赤司征十郎突然的转变。  
——那是几乎一瞬间的、灵压的彻底变化。四枫院夕影活了几百年，自认阅人无数，却头一次碰到这样的事情。

在那之后，整个帝光篮球部所在的体育馆便散发出了慑人的寒意。夕影坐直了身子，眼睁睁地看着赤发少年轻而易举地用运球将高大的紫发少年晃倒后，居高临下地看向他的异色瞳。真要比喻的话，就仿佛是一条蛇，瞬间掐住了你的脖子，你无法动弹，只能任其宰割，感到周身越来越冰凉，直至放弃抵抗而死亡。她觉得自己的爪子正死死地抓着地面，纵使如此，也无法改变周身的战栗。与此同时，一股前所未有的恐惧感在心里喷涌而出，就如同当年听说志波海燕战死时的消息一样，不，甚至更加强烈。  
她失去了一个对自己来说比幼驯染的挚友更重要的人。

她没有再继续呆在那里，一个人跑到了另一边的小馆内，坐在篮球架上透过小小的玻璃窗看向火红的夕阳。

一小时后，小馆的门被人打开，存在感稀薄的蓝发少年手持着一颗篮球，低着头走了进来。他在原地运了会儿球，然后飞快地走到篮球架下，举手投球。

“小心！”  
看到她时，他大喊了一句，然而手中的篮球已然脱手。

白色的波米拉猫仰着头看向从天而降的大家伙，一个瞬步消失在了原地。那颗篮球在半空中划过一道美丽的弧线，却最终堪堪撞在了球框上，没有进去。

黑子哲也几步跑到篮筐下，抬手接过了在地上跳跃了几下的球，垂眸看着它。

夕影记得，几个小时前青峰大辉因为一军其他人的拙劣防守而与他们大吵了一架，得到对方“不行啊，没人做得到啊”的反馈后，丢下一句“我不干了”一个人冲了出去，而黑子哲也马上向自家主人请了假，也一同跟了出去。但是，如今青峰大辉没有回来，赤司征十郎又变了，他现在，该是很失落吧。

蓝发少年垂着眼睑侧头看了看坐在篮球架下方的猫，沉默了许久，走过去坐在了她的身旁。

“有时候忍不住觉得，自己真的很没用。”  
他似乎将她当成了倾诉的对象，低头看着手中的篮球，谦和柔软的声线带上了一丝哭腔，  
“我无法带回青峰君。现在，赤司君也是，他好像突然变成了另外一个人。”

四枫院夕影本已不打算再对黄濑和赤司之外的人开口说话，但如今，她觉得自己也需要一个人倾听她的心声，于是便开了口：  
“不是‘好像’，那根本就是另外一个人。”  
如此说了一句，她闭上眼，淡淡地补了一句，  
“我们认识的那个征十郎……不在了。”

她熟悉的那个少年有着温和敦厚的灵压，让她觉得温暖而舒适，但如今的这个凌厉而充满了戾气，光是呆在他的气场之内，就让人很不舒服。静灵庭的人素来以灵压气息来判断来者的身份，纵使有着一样的外表，在夕影看来，这和被塞入义魂丸的义骸没什么两样，只是现在的这个是她的少年自行的转变，而非人为的置换魂魄。  
那么，这还能算是同一个人么？她不知道。

“等等，夕影桑，是你在说话？”

然而，这时整个体育馆内除了他和她就没有第三个生物。  
浅蓝色发的少年在震惊地看向坐在他身边的猫的同时，在她的名字后加上了敬语。不过，他惊讶的神色稍纵即逝，黑子哲也将两只手搭在膝盖上微微仰着头似乎思考着什么，没过多久就接受了这不科学的现实——也没有问她会说话的缘由。

四枫院夕影其实很欣赏他。  
与赤司征十郎优秀的大局把控与决断能力不同，他总是默默地观察着周遭发生的一切，纵使多数时候较为寡言，实则将所有都看得通透。若说赤司征十郎是才华横溢让人叹服的领导者，他就是一个队伍不可或缺的纽带和沉默的助攻。夕影记得这个周末之前，她的少年还将黑子哲也视为带回青峰的必要人物，但以现在的情况看，他却已不对他的作用抱任何希望。

——确实是太过不同了，从行事作风到三观。

“夕影桑觉得……他们还会回来吗？”  
“你指谁？”  
“青峰君和……赤司君。”

白色的波米拉猫侧过脑袋看向他，微微喘了口气。片刻后，又将目光对向了前方的空地：  
“青峰大辉的事情真要说起来其实不难解决。他烦恼的点从一开始就没有改变，而且很好理解，只是那个契机……很难说，出现就出现了，但不出现的可能性或许更高。至于征十郎……”  
她噤了声。

会回来么？  
记得十年前，下人火急火燎地跑来报告志波海燕垂危的消息时是在某天半夜。她当时连衣服都顾不得换就一路以最快的瞬步冲到了位于西流魂街的志波家，最终看到的却是他灵体化为的灵子的残留，感受到的是挚友的灵压在自己的意识内一点点消散，直至消失不见。可是，如今的赤司征十郎，她却连灵压的残留都感觉不到了。  
诚然，对于他们来说，灵压消失意味着的，是最令人恐惧的事实。

体育馆的大门就在这时又一次打开了。  
四枫院夕影和黑子哲也一同转头看去，看见的是赤发少年踏着月光走入馆内的身影。

“哲也，大家都已经回去了，你也可以走了，不用练习到这么晚。”  
他面无表情地走入室内，一边对蓝发少年说了这么一句，又将视线对向了他身边趴着的白猫，话音稍稍一顿，  
“夕影……原来你在这里。”

四枫院夕影站起身，回了一个“嗯”。

后者没有多说什么，道了声“回去了”，便当先转身跨出了大门，然后在门口略微驻足，朝还站在里面的人道：  
“那么，哲也，明天见。”

夕影回头看了黑子一眼，略略迟疑，才转过身跟上少年的步伐。

回去的路没有任何变化，还是一样的马路、一样的十字路口，只是，他们似乎再也找不到可以唠嗑的话题。

半晌。

“没想到你会跟哲也在一起。”  
赤司征十郎开了口，但神色毫无波动，仿佛只是陈述着一个无关紧要的事实。

夕影发出了一个单音节算是回应，也不知该接些什么。

“为什么？”

“嘛，这个么……”  
她侧过眸，看向身边的人左眼慑人的橙色瞳孔，但很快收回了视线，拉出慵懒的长音，  
“大概因为征十郎那里的气氛太可怕了吧。”

“你怕我？”  
“这倒没有。”  
“呵……”

丢下一声意义不明的轻哼，少年走过马路，周身的气场过于强烈，就连夕影都不得不被这种强盛且外露的灵压吸引。

“征十郎。”  
“怎么？”  
“你这样，会吸引恶灵的。”

他的脚步停了一停：  
“是么？”

>>>

那天晚上四枫院夕影没有睡着。

要说现在的赤司征十郎和她所熟悉的那个还有什么相同之处，大约就是睡觉的姿势。他还是微蜷着身子侧睡着，双眸闭起。这个时候，灵压的外泄被压到最小，少年最本质的气息萦绕在她的感官内，让她一瞬间怀疑自己白天是否只是做了一个噩梦。然而，如此真实细致的白日梦终究不太可能，夕影坐起身半眯着眼看着他许久，还是踱出了他的房间。

她是直接踢破了浦原商店的纸窗闯进去的。而彼时的奸商也恰巧没睡，一个人坐在小房间的方桌边研究着一个奇怪的机器。他似乎早感觉到了她的到来，镇定自若地转过头，微笑着道：  
“夕影小姐下次敲门就行了，我会出来开的。”

“我今天心情不太好，不是很想用正常的方式进来，反正你这破屋子要修也花不了几个钱。”  
四枫院夕影毫无歉意地走进去，径直往一旁的坐垫上一坐。

“别这样嘛，并不是谁都有你们四枫院家的财力。”  
浦原喜助停下了手中的动作，转过身来，将目光对向她，  
“夜一桑已经睡了，夕影小姐需要我把她喊起来么？”

“不用，我今天是来找你的，就不要打扰夜一姐了。”  
白色的猫闭了闭眼，下一秒，紫色的烟雾腾空而已。紫罗兰发色的女子盘腿坐着，一手懒洋洋地撑着侧颊，朝面前的男人歪过头，  
“我知道你对灵子的变化很有研究，加上你们在现世呆了这么多年了应当也对人类很了解——有件事，我想请教一下。”

……

当“双重人格”这个词从浦原喜助嘴中吐出时，四枫院夕影惊讶地睁大了眼。

“呀，这种情况其实并不一定与生俱来，也可能是后天由于某种特定场合的压力造成的人格分裂。我们都知道灵压和气息是对魂魄的具象化表现，那么，当两种精神同时存在，而一种被另一种替代时，灵压就会变化。”

特定场合的压力……

“我确实以前听征十郎偶尔提起过……所谓的‘另一个他’，只是我当时没有放在心上。”  
夕影低下了头，将自己的指尖捏得苍白，  
“还有篮球……精神慰藉么？”

如此一来，一切线索就都串联了起来。  
帝光胜利至上的理念，篮球部正选的迅速成长……或许这所谓的新人格早在她认识他之前就已潜伏在了他的意识深处。几天前赤司征臣的到来给这即将崩溃的意志放上了最后一根稻草，而下午紫原敦的挑衅不过是一个将一切爆发出来的契机而已。  
然而，这新的人格原本又为何会诞生？答案显而易见。

她当时的糟糕预感竟是以这种形式呈现在了她的面前，且严重程度远远超乎了她的预料。

“喜助。”  
沉着声线唤了一声旧友的名字，四枫院夕影感到自己不自然地扬起了嘴角，她握紧了拳，强忍着仿佛就要不受控制喷涌而出的怒火，  
“呵……我现在，很想杀人。我还从来没有像现在这样过——对象，还是一个人类。”

浦原喜助微微垂下头，绿白相间的帽子遮住了他的表情。

“……冷静点。”  
半晌，他朝她走上了一步，一手搭上了她的肩，  
“杀害人类是重罪。若是传入中央四十六室的耳朵里，不光是你，整个四枫院一族都会受到牵连，别忘了一百五十年前志波家是怎么没落的。”

“这种事不用你提醒！”  
咬牙切齿地吐出了一句，四枫院夕影闭起眼，倒吸了一口气，才缓缓放松了双手的力道，  
“况且，真杀了他又有什么用？征十郎曾经的那个人格已经被取代了不是么？”  
她还不至于为了这愚蠢的冲动而置家族安危于不顾，她只是，气得发恨，  
“若是杀了他就能换回原来的征十郎，倒也值了。至于那些罪，大不了我一个人背下……”

“四枫院夕影！”  
一改素来轻佻浮躁的口气，浦原喜助厉声打断了她的话。他将一只手张开置于桌面上，声线下沉，带上了曾经作为队长的威严和不容拒绝的气势，  
“找回你的理智。你以为那是多大的罪？什么叫值得，好好用你心里的秤权衡利弊。不要忘了，那个人只是个人类，你要为了一个人类承担魂飞魄散的罪责？”

一番说教，将她从愤怒的泥潭中拔了出来。  
尽管不可能，但是……用自己的命换一个人类人格的回归，这种得失不对等的疯狂想法，她到底在想些什么？曾经拥有的乍然消失，对自己的影响竟会如此之大么？  
不，这不该是她的作风……

四枫院夕影垂下了眼睑：  
“抱歉，喜助，是我昏了头。”

“但是，最后一个问题——我还是想问。”  
如此说了一句，她重新看向他，冷绿色的猫眼又恢复了平常冷静的模样。

四枫院夕影还记得傍晚时黑子哲也问她相同的问题时，那失落而绝望的神情。但她很清楚，她如今向浦原喜助提出这个问题，不是为了找出答案答复那位少年，而是为了她自己。然而，究竟是为了她自己的什么，她却不敢往下想，

“他……还有可能回来么？”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

#19 帮忙不如帮倒忙

“这个……只能看他自己了。或许之前的人格会像这个新人格一样潜伏，又或者直接消失。”  
浦原喜助给出的答案模棱两可，虽看着全面而无纰漏，实则并无参考价值。但可以肯定的是，纵使原本的人格还存在着，它也应暂时进入了长久的沉睡期，因此她才无法感觉到那个灵压。

“夕影。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在想什么？”

然而，她当然不能将脑内的思绪宣之于口：  
“不，没有，只是发呆而已。”

赤司征十郎朝她侧了侧眸，双眼微微眯起，没有说话。  
四枫院夕影自己也知道她的这个回答毫无可信度，然她实在找不到什么理由搪塞，因此，对他的这个行为并没有什么感想，只是兀自继续着脑中的推测。

如今的少年灵压全变，且说话口气与处事风格是极端得凌厉狠辣，乍一看很是无情。但是细细想来，他对她倒并没有因此产生什么厌恶情绪，甚至态度也没有丝毫变化。  
他还是允许她在他肩上和头顶乱扒；她与别人在一起时，他的目光也还是会优先移向她……她表面上感觉到的变化，不过是性格改变造成的结果——尽管她并不喜欢。那么，或许两者对外界的感官是共享着的，他们有着相同的情感，只是价值观与行为处事的方法截然不同罢了。

不知为何，这个结论让她稍稍松了口气，内心的阴霾仿佛泄入了一丝明光。

然而，灵压太过强势终究不是什么好事，她昨日信口所说的话，就在这一刻一语成谶。

“征十郎，等等！”  
在走过下一个十字路口转入通向宅邸的小道后，四枫院夕影厉声喊住了身旁的少年，抬首看向面前倏忽间响转到他们面前的虚，绷紧了全身的皮毛。

她本不该在他面前恢复真身，但如今已是迫不得已的情况——这只虚摆明了就是冲他去的。

少年听闻停下了脚步，然如今的他还无法看见这些游荡于世间的恶灵，只是蹙了蹙眉，朝肩侧的白猫斜过眼去。但下一刻，就感到肩膀的力道忽得消失，一阵烟雾腾起，接着，就有一条张开的手臂将他拦在了后方。

紫罗兰发色的女子背对着他，手掌张开，微微仰头看着前方的一块空地。他早已烂熟于心的声线此刻被她放得很沉，无端给人一种浓重的压迫感：  
“我不是死神，也不想因为爆发灵压而影响到我身边的人类。放弃你的目标，我可以放你一马。”

这时的四枫院夕影还未向面前的虚释放出自己的灵力，她抱着试试看的心态和对方进行起了谈判。  
人类若被过于强盛的灵压冲击，或会获得看见密度较高的魂魄的能力。而赤司征十郎的灵力本就强于常人，一旦在他面前起冲击，这假设成真的可能性趋近于百分之百——这不是她想看到的结局。一旦一个人类以这种方式踏入他们的世界，无论心智多么坚定，都终将会影响他的正常生活。

然而，这到底是个靠灵压说话的世界。她不以自己的强大进行威慑，面前的虚根本就没将她当回事。

“不是死神也有资格跟我谈条件？”  
它歪了歪头，面具后巨大的嘴高高咧起，露出了一个骇人的笑容，  
“嗯……你的魂魄也露出了很香的气味，看起来会很好吃。既然如此，干脆就先从你开始好了！”

话音未落，就有一只巨大的触手从高空凌空落下。

四枫院夕影睁大了眼，转动足间飞快地一转身，抓起少年的手臂朝后方一跃。  
“哐——”石栎飞溅，触手砸在地上在那里形成了一个硕大的窟窿，而他们已站在了原本的十米之外。

那只虚压了上来，它走过之处，都在地上留下了破坏后的裂痕。

夕影侧眸观察了一会儿身边的少年，见他毫发无损，方放心地叹了口气。刻意忽略了他在经历了不合常理的事情后难以形容的复杂神色，她从口袋中掏出了一个小玩意儿递到了他手中。  
——那是一个小小的圆柱形不明物体，上方还有一个被弹簧连接着的裙带菜大使作为装饰。四枫院夕影知道自家主人最讨厌的食物之一就是裙带菜，不过裙带菜大使这种东西只流传于静灵庭、且很大程度源于朽木白哉，少年应该不认识，她就没有说出诸如“这都是制作者的恶趣味请淡定”之类的话。

没有解释东西的用途，当对方接过后，她就朝那只虚走上了一步。

“嘛，也没办法了。”  
冷绿色的猫眼眯起，形成了一条促狭的细线。四枫院夕影抬起头，下一秒，明明没有风，小道边的树丛却开始狂乱地抖动起来，强盛的灵压也随之张扬地四散开来，  
“虽然我不希望他踏足这个世界。但是最基本的，无论他变成什么样，我都不会用他的命来冒险。既然如此——”

“正好我最近心情不好，就拿你来开刀吧！”

四枫院夕影不是死神，不受静灵庭限灵令的控制，加上之前让浦原喜助制作的灵力屏蔽器已交到了少年手中，她没有收敛，释放出了自己所有的灵压。四大贵族的灵压生来便强于寻常死神，更何况她的灵力在评级中是最高级的A级。  
被她的灵压震慑，那只虚后退了一步，露出了些许惊恐的神色。

“怕了，想逃？”  
紫罗兰发色的女子扬起了嘴角，朝它逼上了一步，  
“刚才就跟你说过，可以放你一马。现在，晚了！”

言毕，她便消失在了原地。

伴随着虚痛苦的嚎叫，它身上的所有触手都在数秒间落至地面。四枫院夕影随后又出现在原地，没有给它致命一击。

只是，在方才灵压博弈的过程中，赤司征十郎已渐渐看清了面前的情景。  
由一个模糊的轮廓开始，恶灵的原貌在视线内逐渐清晰，那是只在电视中看见过的巨大的怪物。而紫罗兰发色的女子站在他前方。她的腰间挂着一把短小的匕首，身形高挑，柔软的紫发张狂地飞扬。

“唔，突然想起件事。”  
她叉起腰，微微歪过脑袋，  
“听说最近护庭十三队多了个传统，杀人前要报出自己的名讳？”

“嘛，虽然不是死神，不过听着似乎挺帅的。”  
她高挑着声线，听来轻佻而充满了恶趣味。四枫院夕影抬过一只手慢慢拔出了腰间的匕首，缓步朝前走去，  
“那么，请你听好——‘天赐兵装番’四枫院一族第二十五代分家家主，四枫院夕影。”

“什么，四枫院？！为什么四大贵族的人不在静灵庭而在……”

“除了我的名讳，其他的你没资格知道。”  
半眯着眼仰首打断面前的虚绝望的喃喃自语，她逼到了它面前，将匕首插入了骨质的面具。  
下一秒，它的头部便裂成了两半，继而化为了灵子。一只黑色的蝴蝶随灵子而生，蹁跹地飞入月色中。

四枫院夕影回到原地，将匕首归入鞘中。然后，她面无表情地将目光对向突然出现在视线内的四枫院夜一。  
如今的她也是人形姿态。一百年前利落的短发已经长长，被束成了一个高高的马尾，她穿着贴身的橙色运动服，与她印象中的形象稍有不同，更显出了一分果断与健朗。

“哟，夕影！”  
四枫院夜一朝她举起一只手挥了挥，爽朗的笑容看着却有些欠揍，  
“不是不愿意接任分家家主么？刚才怎么这么干脆地承认了？”

“这是理所当然的。”  
四枫院夕影侧过身，朝一旁的树干上一靠，  
“虽然我对家主之位没有兴趣，但在外人面前还是会暂时承认一下。倒是你——”

说着，她抬起眸，周身散发出了不悦的气息，  
“三分钟前我就已经感觉到了你的灵压，为何现在才出现？”

四枫院夜一扬着嘴角侧了侧头：  
“什么啊，当然因为太远了……”

“远？我能感知的灵压范围不过数千米，以你的速度根本不需要五秒，完全可以在我变回这个样子之前就赶来阻止，不是么？‘瞬神’四枫院夜一。”

后者这次没有再寻找拙劣的借口，直接收敛了表情，没有回答。

半晌。

“还是这么敏感啊，你……”  
四枫院家的家主笑得十分张扬，她将视线越过她，直接指向了站在她后方的赤发少年，  
“昨晚的事喜助跟我说了。”

她说着朝赤司征十郎走去，金色的猫眼挠有兴致地对上异色的双瞳：  
“既然这么在意，又为何事事隐瞒？”

不过，赤司征十郎的目光并不在她身上。

“我和他本就不同，我不认为这两者有什么关系。”  
四枫院夕影侧过眸，避开了自家主人直勾勾的视线，沉下声线，半眯起双眼，泄露出一丝危险的气息，  
“夜一，你这是在多管闲事。”

“是么？”  
四枫院夜一挑起眉，  
“我倒不这么认为。”

“小妹一个人这么纠结，做大姐的当然要帮忙。现在一切摊开，若是他能接受，你的纠结才有意义，但若是他不能——”  
她朝少年侧过头，嘴角的笑容如常爽朗，  
“那么夕影，你放下便可。”  
“如果他真的因此遇到什么危险，喜助的仪器可以感应到，平子他们也在附近，你完全可以放心。”

四枫院夕影垂下了眼睑。

只是，当她开始消化四枫院夜一的这句话时，才发现其中出现了意料之外的名字：  
“等等……平子？五番队队长平子真子？他不是早就殉职了么？不对……我记得你们没有这么熟……你和浦原喜助到底在搞什么？”

“这件事过后再告诉你，正好我们也需要你的帮忙。”  
四枫院夜一一笑，  
“现在还没到时候，你可以再自由活动一段时间。我先走了，如你所愿，后面的‘闲事’我就不管了。”

言毕，不等夕影开口，她的灵压已到了千米之外。

……

什么叫“后面的闲事不管了”？她倒第一次听说这种大姐，将自己的计划搞得一团糟后拍拍屁股走人，还让她这个受害者自行收拾残局。

然而，就她对自家家主瞬步的了解，或许她在心里抱怨的这几秒种对方已经回到浦原商店喝起了茶。没有了能让四枫院夕影转移注意力的存在，她叹了口气，转动脚步，只得将视线投向正缓步朝她走去的少年。

赤司征十郎走到她的面前，伸手握住了她的手腕，一句话都没有说。他似乎用了不小的力气，指尖的力道让夕影有些生疼。但她只是握紧了拳僵在原地，没有甩开亦没回应。

即使到现在，她仍旧觉得四枫院夜一在帮倒忙。  
纵使她心中在乎，知道这不过是两种人格，亦了解两者情感共享，但她心之所系的并不是如今的这个少年。亲近、了解、钦佩、好感，这种种感觉，她在面前的这个人这里一点都感受不到。

“如你所见，这就是我真实的样子。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子垂着头，一改方才的尖刻与霸气，放缓了声线。她扫了眼他依旧盯着她的双眸，扬起了一丝苦笑，  
“你还真是跟那时候一样，对这些不科学的事情一点都不感到害怕啊，征十郎。”

他没有回答，静默了一会儿，才启唇道：  
“你要走？”

“……”  
若是被他抽开最后的秘密便离开，这确实是她一直以来的想法。

“留下来。”  
他再次开口，命令的口气，然那双看起来毫无波澜的异色瞳底，却好像有什么东西涌动着。

齿轮碎裂了，便不对其抱还可能修复的希望；团队合作出现裂缝，便放弃团队合作；不想参加训练也没关系，只要比赛赢了就好。  
然而现在，面前这个为了胜利不惜一切甚至可以六亲不认的人却还是死死握着她的手腕，又重复了一遍方才的话：  
“夕影，留下来。”

她竟有些心软了。

四枫院夕影抬头看向夜空中高挂的弯月，深深吸了一口气。

“唔，那征十郎你就努力把刚才看见的一切都忘了吧。”  
于是，紫色的烟雾再次腾起，白色的波米拉猫如往常一般懒洋洋地挂在少年的肩头。它闭上眼打了个呵欠，冷绿色的双眸慵懒地眨了眨，  
“刚才灵压释放得太过火了，我好困啊，先睡一会儿。”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

#20 一个巴掌拍不响

所以说，有时候拥有特殊能力并不是什么好事。  
能够看见如死神和虚这类高密度魂魄意味着的，便是同样能听见他们的声音，虚的吼声也好、两者间的对话也罢，而一旦这些声音也能一同传入大脑，人类的概念里应该安静的时间点可能会比原本嘈杂的更加吵闹 ，譬如夜晚。

这天晚上，当赤司征十郎第N次暂停了手中的笔，抬头看向窗外后，原本趴在桌上的白猫站了起来。它跳下桌面朝那扇玻璃窗走去，待踱到窗边时，已变成了人形。四枫院夕影将随身携带的那把匕首抱于胸口，侧靠在窗框边，神色淡然地看着远方某处的刀光剑影。

“这里离空座町那个重灵地不远，很多虚都会在此游荡，而保护这个区域的死神……”  
她懒洋洋地斜过头，微合着眸道，  
“实话说，我觉得有些弱。”

“要不是夜一姐和喜助这些年来一直呆在这里，他估计早就魂飞魄散了吧。”  
言及此，她的话音顿了顿，朝坐在书桌边的少年斜过眼，  
“征十郎你现在应该明白了吧——为什么我不想让你踏足这个世界。”

然而，既然已经进来了，便再也无法回头。

赤司征十郎没有回答。他只是看着她，异色的双瞳平静得出奇，好像这些并不足以让他产生什么额外的情绪。过了一会儿，他就走到了她身边。

“无妨。”  
淡淡地吐出了两个字，他看向与她目光所到处一模一样的方向。半晌后，眯起眼，似乎是半感叹地道，  
“这就是你，还有你的世界。”

“是不是麻烦得很？”  
“不，我想了解。”

四枫院夕影朝他转过头。而此时，少年也正将身子转过来，他正对着她，异色的双瞳印着她的身形。赤司征十郎就这般坦然地凝视着他，似乎在等待她的答复。

不知是人格更换了的缘故，还是因为昨日与虚的那次短小的战斗，尽管夕影在提到这些事时仍旧会东拉西扯地与少年绕圈子，他却没有再如她所愿接她的话茬，而是用十分直白的表达方式硬生生地将话题拉回他所设定的轨道。

四枫院夕影叹了一口气：  
“说得这么好听，你还不是被虚的声音影响了看书的进度。”

他没有答话。

“所以啊，你还是别说什么‘想了解’之类的话了，这些东西知道得多了不过是徒增烦恼罢了。”  
她朝他扬眉一笑，而后想到什么似地话音一停，  
“征十郎，我离开一趟。”

后者蹙起眉：  
“做什么？”

“去找喜助问他有没有办法帮你……”

她的话没能说完。  
掌心突然的温度让四枫院夕影停下了就要出口的台词，垂眸看向腰间交握的手。

他应当只是想阻止她离开。  
四枫院夕影虽然没什么贵族架子，但掌心细腻的皮肤还是可以轻易地暴露出从小娇生惯养长大的事实。也因此，她能清楚地触摸到他手心的每一处薄茧，而那带给她的莫名其妙的安定感让她不忍甩开他。

“征十郎，我还没说完。”

“不用说了。”  
他打断了她的话，  
“我不允许。”

不允许……  
四枫院夕影挑了挑眉。  
若是以前，她八成会怀疑自家主人吃错药了，不过如今……这还真是很有第二人格风格的措辞。

“所以说为什么啊？浦原喜助到底哪里踩了你的雷区？”  
不想纠结于他的用词，她半开玩笑地扬起嘴角，  
“你明明就不认识他吧。”

他松开了她的手不答，只是沉着脸转过身去。

“不过，总感觉好像和我们四枫院家有关系的人都对他有莫名的敌意，让我忍不住想替他默哀几秒钟。”  
只是，碎蜂是因为夜一。他这又是什么？或者说，他只是单纯地不想让她去见那个世界的人，无论是浦原还是夜一。

那么，为什么？  
她没有问，因为即使问了，她也不认为他会回答。

四枫院夕影干脆收敛了面上清淡优雅的笑容，不再转移话题，几步走到他面前，冷绿色的猫眼与他的交错而过。她沉下声线，摆出了认真的神情：  
“征十郎，我不管是什么原因。但是，我不想因为我的缘故打乱你的正常生活——我也不能这么做。”

“这和你无关。”  
赤司征十郎抬起眸，声线沉稳肃穆。  
他将一只手搁在窗台上，稍稍侧身，睁大了眼上下审视着她。

“我要纠正一点。”  
说着，他嘴角微翘，仿佛听到了什么好笑的言论一般，微微歪过头，  
“‘不打扰我的正常生活’？夕影，你是不是搞错了什么？”

“从你招惹我的第一天起，这就已经是个伪命题了。”

“……”

她听懂了他的话外音，然并不打算给什么回应。  
她不喜欢他的这个人格，尤其是这样的表情。尽管笑着，那圆睁着的异色瞳却充满了戾气，从头到尾给人的感觉只有不容拒绝的威压。现在的他只是想要掌控一切，而她不过是其中一员而已。她四枫院夕影是个吃软不吃硬的人，且纵使没有接受，作为早已定下的分家继承人，她的骄傲也让她一点也不想听从于这样一个人。

四枫院夕影于是移开了视线，虽没再坚持去找浦原，但直接变回了猫的样子，懒洋洋地窜到茶几上趴下，没再理他。而后者也只是面无表情地朝又躺下睡觉的白猫看了一会儿，便转身走回了书桌旁，重新执起了笔，一言不发。

若是放在一周之前，她应该做梦也不会想到有朝一日自己竟会因为和赤司征十郎相处而感到如此不适。。  
忆起过去，她就觉得心脏仿佛被什么揪住了一般，生生地发疼。现世常有人说“失去了才懂得珍惜”，她本以为自己将一切都看得透彻，直至现在才发现，似乎也落入了这种俗套之中。但无论如今如何怀念，她面前的这个少年都终究是变了——无法容忍别人的忤逆，将自己看作绝对的，不需要同伴亦能战胜一切……如此孤僻偏执的性格，她还有必要继续留在他身边吗？他又需要她什么呢？

>>>

自赤司征十郎巨变的那一天起，青峰和紫原便再也没去参加过篮球部的训练。“奇迹的世代”几人也不再一同吃午饭，原本亲密无间的队友就在那一刻成了陌路人。  
他们依旧会一同去参加练习赛，只是曾经紧密的团队合作变成了简单的个人秀——谁拿到球就负责将其送进篮筐，仅此而已。当比赛结束的哨声响起，他们也不会再击拳讨论，各自收拾了东西走人，气氛阴沉。如若没有比分牌上倍杀的分数，或许会有不长眼的认为他们才是输的一方。而作为助攻者的黑子哲也上场机会锐减，只因为他们已足够强，强到不再需要他。

四枫院夕影有时会在大课间看见他。他经常手捧着一本书坐在校园一角的紫藤亭下，大约是去背诵的。  
将书本倒合上时，天蓝色发的少年会在无意间看向不远处的室外篮球场，接着，碧蓝色的双眸便会有一瞬间的失神。

黄濑凉太上体育课时还是那么无所事事，只是原本不过是单纯的无聊，如今他的眼神中却多出了几分淡漠。

“先是小青峰，听说这两天开始有高中来找小赤司了。”  
他斜靠着篮球架，面无表情地对着前方的空地。

“你是说，那些豪门篮球高校？”  
四枫院夕影趴在地上侧了侧脑袋，  
“是吧，不过征十郎好像早就有想法了。”

她记得他前几日就去调查了各大篮球豪门学校的正选组成和球队风格，还特别调出了五个人的个人资料，似乎叫“无冠的五将”：  
“虽然不太确定，我想十有八|九会选择洛山吧。”

“洛山高校以强者为尊”，这是教练白金永治找到赤司征十郎后说的第一句话。  
实话说，她本以为他不会考虑京都的学校的。因为赤司本宅便在那里，依照他与其父的关系，必然不想和他靠得太近。但是，他却没有在选项中排除它。那么，集合五将中有三人都同时在那所学校的情况，结果便基本是如此了。原因无他，队员构成强大，他就能常胜不倒。  
——而且，或许如今的他反而会乐意与赤司征臣交流，毕竟已经彻彻底底地贯彻了那个极端的理念。

当然，这一切都是四枫院夕影的猜测和推断，因为他并没有向她提起此事，大约从一开始就不打算征求她的意见。

“话说，凉太君你呢？应该也有人来找你吧。”

“我啊。”  
金发少年随意地晃了晃脑袋，  
“海常吧，在神奈川。”

“你怎么也跑别的地方去了？”

“诶？很奇怪吗？！”  
他夸张地摆出了一副愣怔的表情，  
“听说小紫原要去秋田呢！”

“……不，与其说是奇怪——”  
四枫院夕影听闻眯起了半月眼，一脸冷漠，  
“倒不如说你们都有毒。”

“别这么说啦小夕影~！”

“……”

气氛陷入了短暂的沉寂。  
许久。

“……没什么吧，姐姐在神奈川，互相有个照应，上学也方便，而且——”  
声线下沉，黄濑凉太微微抬起眸，目光没有焦距，仿佛所有的一切都与他无关，  
“反正也很无聊，上学也好、篮球也好……他们邀请我就去，篮球部什么的随便参加一下就好了。”

夕影没有说话。  
全中联赛结束后金发少年神采飞扬地喋喋不休的场景犹在眼前，如今还不过三个月，他就已经对这个曾经疯狂热爱过的运动淡漠至此。不过确实，她似乎已经很久没有看见他如从前那般兴奋了。

如果“奇迹的世代”本就是一个有裂缝的整体，那么赤司征十郎理念的转变便是撕扯着裂缝的催化剂。

四枫院夕影望向天空，闭上双眼，在心中无奈地叹息。  
——如果哪一天，当他暂缓脚步回头看时，是否会后悔今日的所作所为与抉择？若是第一人格还能回来，当他看见这支离破碎的同伴关系，又会作何感想？

只是，随着胜利一次次轻而易举被他收入囊中，第二人格的灵压气息越来越强烈，她心中第一人格还存在着的希望竟也开始一点点得冷下去。直到赤司征十郎去参加宴会的那一天，她无聊地趴在那个住宅花园中的凉亭上等着他时，全身漆黑的黑猫再次来到了她的面前。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

#21 不过梦一场

四枫院夜一对四枫院夕影讲述了一个长得出奇的故事。此前，她从未想过，这整个行动与计划，居然延伸至了一百年前。

宴会正值高潮，不远处的大宅内放着现世流传的优雅的古典乐，没有人注意这一角发生的两只猫之间的对话。但两人并未放松警惕，聊天的同时，也张开了灵压，用以探测一切可疑的变化。

“蓝染惣右介①……吗？我之前听分家的人说起过他，据说为人温和又实力强劲，很受队员的尊敬。特别是他的那个副队长，对他的憧憬任谁都能轻易看出。”  
白色的波米拉猫靠在凉亭的撑杆边，用爪子抓了抓手臂上的毛，  
“别的倒都没什么，只是你说这一切都是他阴谋还真是让我……感到意外。”

“事实就是如此。”  
黑猫甩了甩尾巴，  
“喜助说，崩玉②会在冬季激活，因此，无论从目前的情形还是时间上看，都已经到时候了。”

“前几天，负责空座町的死神因为生病被静灵庭召回，而十三番队派出的替补死神便是朽木露琪亚③。”  
四枫院夜一蹲在地上转了一圈，接着道，  
“在这个节骨眼上，特地派出体内藏有崩玉的死神是何用意。况且，朽木露琪亚虽出生于流魂街，也早在多年前被朽木家收留，即使不想承认，也已是朽木一族的人。”

“没错。”  
四枫院夕影眯了眯眼  
“当所有的巧合撞在一起，那就基本是人为的了。”

“那……”

她后面的话没有说出口。  
赤司征十郎的灵压正在慢慢靠近。她可以感觉到他走出了宅邸，继而朝着这个花园踏步前行。

“啊，失策了……我之前告诉过他我在这里等他的。”  
白色的猫趴下身晃了晃爪子。

“要先走么？”  
“罢了，让他听吧，反正我觉得你这次来也没什么好事。”

“咳……”  
四枫院夜一尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“好了，那我们就进入正题，你这次来找我有什么事？”  
四枫院夕影歪了歪头，直截了当地道，  
“照你这么说，一百年前蓝染惣右介就能凭借舍弃吟唱的断空挡住大鬼道长的高级鬼道，那么，即使你把我召回，如果我对上他，那和飞蛾扑火有什么两样？”

“别误会啦，我怎么可能让你去对上蓝染？”  
四枫院夜一抬起一只爪子甩了甩，  
“喜助对后面发展的猜测我已经告诉过你，你认为一切如他所料的几率有多少？”

“几率？我虽然看他那个白痴的样子不爽，但——”  
夕影挑了挑眉，  
“他的心思一直都很细密，逻辑也没毛病，完全可以当做剧本来考虑计划。”

“那就好。”  
四枫院夜一扬起嘴角，金色的猫眼在月色下显出了一分霸气与坚定，  
“这段时间，我们会开始训练黑崎一护④。但是，也不能完全依赖他。留有余地，为了对付双殛那类刑具，我打算借出我们四枫院一族的神器。”

“这个随你啊，你是家主，你想借就借……”

“不，问题正在此。”  
黑猫打断了她的话，  
“十年前海燕死后的第三天，我为了见空鹤⑤回过一趟尸魂界。就在那一次，我将家族内的所有神器放入了位于分家的秘密仓库中，并设以特殊的锁，而那把钥匙——”

言及此，四枫院夜一将目光对向她：  
“夕影，就是你的斩魄刀。”

看着四枫院夕影震惊地睁大了的双眸，她又镇定异常地继续道：  
“因此，现在整个四枫院一族只有你可以借出神器。”

“……”  
四枫院夕影咬紧了牙，没有回答。

半晌。

“我就不问你是怎么将我的斩魄刀资料弄到手的了，八成又是浦原喜助搞的鬼，但……”  
她眯起了眼，依旧是懒洋洋的声调，神色却认真了起来，  
“没想到夜一姐你看起来缺根筋，却从那时候就开始算计我了。神器的管理权……这是家族最至高无上的权力，一旦由我借出神器，分家家主这个位置……我可真是逃不掉了。”

四枫院夜一看着她不答，过了很久，才幽幽道：  
“抱歉，夕影，我也无可奈何。”

“一百年前事发突然，没有安排妥当就来到了现世，但作为家主，我就要对家族负责。”  
她眯着双眼，微微垂着头，  
“夕四郎还小，现在从各方面看，你就是最适合的人选。” 

“不，四枫院夜一你搞清楚——这整件事意味着的，是在我接手分家的一刻起就要对整个家族拿出百分之百的诚意，从此被家族束缚，不能离开静灵庭。”  
“是，没错。”

“既然你一早就知道我必然逃不掉这个责任，当初又为什么要让征十郎看见虚？”  
没有理会独自站在庭院中的少年突然之间颤抖起来的灵压，四枫院夕影加大了音量，怒视着面前她素来敬仰的家主，  
“事到如今，他已经踏入了这个世界，你却又让我不顾他的安危回到静灵庭管理家族？！”

“……”  
四枫院夜一沉默了很久。

她深深吸入了一口气，闭上眼，才带着叹息缓缓道：  
“那个时候，我还对喜助的猜测抱有幻想。”

“你从小性格虽好，却从不与人过分亲近。所以看见他时，我就看出了你对他的与众不同，但如果他不踏入这个世界，你就会永远装傻下去。”  
“……你想多了，我对他没有……”

“是么？”  
四枫院夜一高挑着双眉，眼底是慑人的犀锐光芒，  
“那你现在为什么会用这副表情跟我说话？”

四枫院夕影噤了声。  
她倒吸了一口气，睁大了眼，伸出爪子拂去眼角不知何时流下的不明液体，继而低下头，无言地看着沾着泪滴的手指。

“我……”

四枫院夜一突然捂住了她的嘴，踱到她身边，继而将目光对向了凉亭的外面。

夕影这才重新布置用于探测的灵压，接着，便用同样的方法感觉到了靠近着的赤司征臣。  
他估计是来找赤司征十郎的。

两只猫都暂时没再言语，感受到两个人类的气息越来越靠近，然后便听到了赤司征臣严肃的声线：  
“征十郎，你在这里做什么？等下还要见不少人。”

“不过是出来呼吸一下新鲜空气而已。”  
少年转过了身，平静而冷漠的语气不含任何感情。他说着便又踏步往宅邸走去，路过后者时，又沉声接了一句，  
“我有分寸，不会对宴会产生影响。”  
言毕，便头也不回地推门走了进去。

“……”

待两人都离开，四枫院夕影便甩开了四枫院夜一的爪子。托赤司征臣的福，她在刚才这段时间内很快调整了情绪，又将内心归于到平静的状态。赤司征十郎与第一人格截然不同的口气让她忆起了近几日篮球部剑拔弩张的气氛。她深深地闭了闭眼，再睁开时，理智便已占了上风：  
“嘛，算了，反正我本来也不觉得我能完全逃避这个责任。既然只是时间问题，早点晚点都一样。”

“我听喜助说了，这个人类似乎有双重人格？”  
四枫院夜一扬起声线，  
“怎么，你就打算这样放他不管了？”

“讲道理啊夜一姐，算计我的是你，这种事你该问自己而非问我。”  
四枫院夕影翘了翘嘴角，  
“况且，我实在无法赞同他现在的观点。像征十郎如今的情况，除非被事实打脸，否则恐怕是很难再变回去了。然而要战胜他……他那个能力和平子的斩魄刀很像，能跟上他动作的对手会因为反应过快而被轻易转移重心晃倒，而其他人本身基础数值就不如他。换句话说，对手越强他便越强，即使是‘奇迹的世代’那些人，对上他也没有胜算。至于我——若是用上斩走鬼打⑥我自然不怕他，但若要以人类的范畴……除了这些年积累的那点心机和手段，我还真各方面都不如他——这点自知之明我还是有的。”

“他真的很优秀，有时优秀得让我心生敬意。”  
言及此，她的话音稍停，抬首望向天边的明月，带上了一个有些苦涩的笑容，  
“但那都是过去了。如今的赤司征十郎虽看似比以前更有君临天下的气势，却已不是一个合格的上位者。曾经的我对他有多敬佩，现在，就有多失望。今天的他们不过是胜利的机器而已——这么冷静下来思考一下的话，反而会觉得还是回到分家的好。虽然都是些老掉牙的熟面孔，但和护庭十三队及女协的那些奇葩相处至少还有点乐趣。”

四枫院夕影不喜欢轻易评论别人，以至于将这一长段说出口后，她自己都被自己震惊了。

四枫院夜一是对的，他在她心中……的确是与众不同。  
但那又如何？她什么都做不了，也不认为自己能起什么作用。而且说到底，家族是永远不能丢下的包袱。

>>>

那几日赤司征臣都住在分宅，四枫院夕影没有机会进入宅邸。不知是否是听到了她与夜一对话的缘故，还是升上国三的赤司征十郎真的太忙，她竟连续几天都找不到和他说话的机会。

五日后，她得知了“朽木露琪亚将灵力分给黑崎一护的过程中丧失死神能力”的消息——所有的一切都正按部就班地按照浦原喜助的设想和剧本发展着，而此事一旦发生，便意味着她需要回分家借出神器已成必然。

考虑到赤司征十郎平日的辛苦，四枫院夕影本不想顶着影响他睡眠的风险半夜打扰他的。但是这一晚，她还是悄悄潜入了少年的房间。

还是她那熟悉的睡姿。她交给他的刻有家徽的项链从脖颈处下垂，随意地躺在床铺上。

紫罗兰发色的女子侧身坐在床沿边，伸手将他的手推回被中。她垂着眼睑看着他许久，将视线对向了落地窗，仿佛一个人自言自语一般，用极轻的声线开了口：  
“征十郎，我要走了。”

“现在的你恐怕也没什么特别想要的祝福吧。那么，祝你永远像这样胜利下去，得到想要的一切，不再承受这么大的压力。”  
“若要说点符合我们那个世界的话的话……如果可以，我希望你永远以人类的魂魄转世轮回，不要踏入静灵庭，我不想在那里看见你——因为我们虽有上千年的寿命，却只有一条命。能活过一百年的死神太少了，而一旦死了，就是魂飞魄散⑦。”

四枫院夕影的语调很平静，仿佛不含一丝感情，如果忽略说到后面、声线中隐藏不住的沙哑的话。  
她说完便站起了身，什么都没再做，就这样在原地发了会儿呆。几分钟后，身形消失，徒留一张白纸飘飘悠悠地落在了少年的枕边。

……

室内归于平静，女子清润的嗓音随着夜风的呼啸消散在了天地间。

赤司征十郎睁开了眼，起身，直接拿过了一旁的纸张。  
这真的是一张白纸，上面除了一个用墨水按上去的可疑的猫爪印，其他什么都没有。

他被这个奇葩的爪印逗得发出了一声哼笑，但随即死死地捏住了纸的一角，将它攥得揉在了一起，半点无法看出原本纸张工整的长方形。

人生一场虚空大梦。  
可总会有走过的痕迹告诉你，这所有的梦都是现实。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①蓝染惣右介：《死神》的boss
> 
> ②崩玉：别管它是啥，反正你只要知道这个东西很危险，蓝染要抢它，浦原要毁了它。
> 
> ③朽木露琪亚：死神女主（我不管露露是女主），本身不是贵族，因为姐姐的缘故被四大贵族之首朽木一族收留，并且记入了家谱，所以也是贵族的身份。早年浦原喜助将崩玉放入了她体内想要以此将崩玉隐藏起来，但是不信被蓝大发现了。
> 
> 所以夜一和妹子整体对话的意思就是蓝大的阴谋开始了，为了对付这个阴谋我要借出四枫院家的神器，但是这个神器只有你可以拿出来。
> 
> ④黑崎一护：死神主角
> 
> ⑤静灵庭最初是五大贵族：分别是四枫院，朽木，志波，XX,XX（xx是不明）。后来志波一族因为犯罪而没落，就成了四大贵族。所以我有些时候会写四大贵族有时候会写五大贵族，就是有没有志波的区别，至于到底用哪种说法，看当时文章的情感取向。妹子小时候志波一族还是贵族，所以她在回忆的时候会将志波一族算进去。  
> 空鹤指的是志波家现在的家主，志波空鹤。志波海燕是空鹤的大哥，死神剧情十年前战死。
> 
> ⑥斩走鬼打：指死神的四大技巧，斩术、瞬步、鬼道、白打
> 
> ⑦关于死神和人类的区别：  
> 可以这么理解。人类虽然只有百年的寿命，但是魂魄不灭，可以生生世世轮回。而死神虽有很长的寿命，但一旦死了就是魂飞魄散，从此就再也不存在了。人类死后魂魄进入灵魂的故乡后可以通过去静灵庭的学校学习成为死神。  
> 当然，妹子身为天生的四大贵族，生来就是死神那种魂魄，所以她没得选，一条命，死了就GAME OVER。
> 
> 妹子这句话的意思就是他希望赤队魂魄不灭，做死神太危险了她不想他做。
> 
> PS：蓝染之乱下一章一笔带过，本文不涉及千年血战篇，即使有也就只是提一下。  
> PPS：分开一阵子才能知道自己的感情。大家不要急，有虐才有甜，再熬两章就过去了，作者桑我最喜欢的还是撒糖。  
> 


	22. Chapter 22

#22 千里共婵娟有时是伪命题

自朽木露琪亚的“罪行”被发现，一直到旅祸入侵、突入虚圈，冬季大战结束总共经历了大半年。而事件之后，整个静灵庭和尸魂界再重修和整顿，便又过去了数月。忙碌了许久的死神们才终于进入正常的生活。

静灵庭的死神所谓的“正常”日子是什么？其实各个番队都不同。  
譬如京乐春水所在的八番队，队长不愿起床被副队长拉着被子拖起来是每日必定会有的日常；再比如十番队，傲娇的新任小队长常常被他的副队长搞得炸毛，一不小心发动了斩魄刀将队舍冻住都是常事；十一番队一片冷清，只有练武场最热闹；至于十三番队，这大概是唯一一个副队长和席官争着帮队长写公文的番队吧。

再来就是静灵庭最神秘而飞扬跋扈的组织。

“以上就是此次事件中邢军的死伤人数，以及二番队请求支援的物资。”

紫发碧眸的女子坐在四枫院分家会议正厅最中间的主位上，双眼微眯，斜过脑袋单手撑着腮帮子慵懒地听着二番队的席官所做的报告。虽然自四枫院夜一离开静灵庭起二番队已由碎蜂掌管，但终究和四枫院一族脱不开干系。听完后，她稍稍点了点头，就将目光转向了下首位上坐着的一人，朝他使了个眼色，而后又将视线转回，淡淡道：  
“知道了。叫碎蜂放宽心，我随后就派人送过去。”

“是。”  
来人垂了垂首，瞬步离开。

偌大的大厅就这样又归于了冷清，四枫院夕影懒洋洋地直起了身子，拿过一边的茶杯小啜了一口。而就在这时，大厅的门被人冒冒失失地撞开，有人跌跌撞撞地跑了进去，连滚带爬地冲到了她前方，伸出了一只手，满脸都是伤不起：  
“家家家……家主！”

夕影挑了挑眉。虽然面前的人还什么都没说，但她心中已经猜出了一二：  
“什么事这么慌张？”

“她她……她们又来了！”

看吧，果然。  
“天赐兵装番”四枫院一族什么都不怕，真要说怕的，就是那个名叫“女性死神协会”的组织。说来这组织过去是没有的，但自从更木剑八成为十一番队队长以后，不知怎么就在这几年壮大了起来。要说这组织的可怕之处，胡作非为乱搞舆论八卦什么的暂且不提，关键是它胡作非为后你还拿它无可奈何——一来女协会长草鹿八千流背后的人是人挡杀人佛挡杀佛的更木剑八，二来即使再怎么胡闹，又有谁会真的对一个五岁小孩外表的家伙动怒？

不过四枫院夕影已经习惯了，毕竟当年偷她们家锦鲤的就是这帮人。

“先起来。”  
于是她斜睨了面前的人一眼，待他站起后，才淡定地道，  
“她们想去哪个房间喝下午茶你就带她们去，别这么大惊小怪的。”

“不不不，问题不在这里！问题是……”  
“怎么？”  
“她们不知道从什么地方挖了条地道直接从下面钻进了南边的客房！我也是刚才路过听到里面有可疑的叫喊声才发现的！”

“……”  
借着“因为你们家很大适合用来喝下午茶“的名义不顾守卫硬闯宅邸就算了，现在居然直接挖地道？尽管多年来已经对女协练就了任尔东西南北风我自巍然不动的坚定心志，四枫院夕影还是忍不住抽了抽嘴角。

“南边的客房是吧？”  
“……是。”

“很好。”  
如此说了一句，她便消失了人影。

四枫院一族共几百口人，即使是分家也占了静灵庭相当大的一部分面积。但尽管人多，还是会有很多空余的客房，这也是它经常被女协盯上的原因。

四枫院夕影听到前方嘈杂吵闹的声音时离南客房还有五十余米，她定了定心神，长吁了一口气，摆出和蔼的笑容走上前去，然后拉开了那间客房的门。  
撒了一地的金平糖和点心屑，角落中还放着些女协出版的周刊杂志，中间的矮桌上有一张纸，上书“静灵庭时尚攻略”。松本乱菊坐在旁边，一手持着毛笔，写着字的手还没放下。而在房间的另一角，是一个刚好一人大的洞，洞的周围是被翻上的新鲜泥土。

“哈！小夕酱！要吃金平糖么？！”  
似乎没有注意到她不怎么好的脸色，草鹿八千流当先举起了一只手一脸热忱地道。

“不用了，我不吃糖，话说你这糖丢了一地也吃不了。”  
四枫院夕影皮笑肉不笑地柔声道，  
“八千流，我记得我前几天跟你说过，要喝下午茶去朽木家，那里比较大——要挖地道同样，他们比较有钱。”

“可是我们昨天就去的那里啊！”  
草鹿八千流跳到她面前，满脸无辜，  
“而且大白太过分了啦！”

夕影翘了翘眉。

“就是说啊，居然直接在房间内解放千本樱，那边的客房直接全被他自己毁了。”  
松本乱菊接了口，歪过头感叹道，  
“果然有钱就是任性啊朽木队长。”

“……”

“既然如此，那我要强调一点。”  
四枫院夕影面无表情地朝她们看了一会儿，几分钟后，淡然道，  
“如果想来四枫院家喝下午茶，请走流程从正门递申请，我不拦着你们。但若还像今天这样……我不会把你们怎么样，但修葺这间客房以及地基的钱，我会将相应的账目分到各个番队，直接从你们番队的经费里扣。”

“以上，今天的这些我会在傍晚派人通知山老头。那么，祝你们下午茶愉快。”  
如此说了一句，她没再逗留，朝又来寻她报告的人斜了斜眼，转身返回主厅。

>>>

这次是浮竹十四郎与京乐春水，他们是来返还神器的。

由于这段时间以来一桩接着一桩的大事让所有人都有些喘不过气，加上深刻相信面前这俩人的为人，几个月前双殛一战结束后四枫院夕影并没有马上派人将神器催回，如今一切尘埃落定，他们便自己将其送了回来。

将神器放回原本的位置，她与他们找了个花厅喝酒聊天。然后，提到即将恢复队长之位的平子真子等人，联想到前任八番队副队长矢眮丸莉莎，他们就莫名其妙地聊起了现世相关的话题。

“说起来，夜一好像提起过，夕影酱似乎也去过现世？”  
京乐春水举着杯盏小饮了一口，懒洋洋地歪了歪脑袋。

“你这话很奇怪啊春水大叔，说的你没去过现世一样。”  
同样一手持着酒杯，四枫院夕影半闭着眼将其晃了晃，没有直接回答他的问题。

在四枫院分家，她本是禁止下人在她面前提到现世的。

“呀没有，只是好奇而已，毕竟我和浮竹即使去了也不会停留太久。”  
穿着奇葩花和服的怪异大叔扬了扬眉，  
“夕影酱在现世都看到了些什么？”

四枫院夕影仰起头将杯中的酒全部灌了下去，然后斜过身用手撑起了头：  
“也没什么吧。很单调，看看现世的学生上学，参加社团活动，然后比赛，还有……”  
她将酒杯放下，转头看向窗外一片漆黑的夜空，  
“认识了一个人类。”

这个话题没有持续太久。因为夜色起来的时候，原本微笑着看他们聊天的浮竹十四郎小咳了几声，夕影便以“夜凉了，浮竹队长身体不好先回去休息吧”为由，结束了一切讨论。

只是，当两人离开，她看着桌面上东倒西歪的酒杯和酒罐，那记忆大门的裂缝便一发不可收拾地越来越大。

又灌下了一杯酒，四枫院夕影背过身仰靠着身后的矮桌，解下了始终如一挂在脖子上的浅绿色围巾，然后将其捧起，目光虔诚地看着它。

此前，她从未将其摘下，现在还能清楚地辨认出少年所系蝴蝶结的每一个褶皱。她想起刚回到分家时，四枫院一族御用的能工巧匠看到这条丝巾的第一眼后对其做的评价——“这可是上等的布料，上面的刺绣与纹理也都是上品中的上品，虽说不上价值连城，却也是极其昂贵之物”。那个时候她才知道，赤司征十郎给她留下的竟是如此珍贵的念想。

转眼之间已经快一年了。

一直以来极力压制的思绪在醉酒后喷涌而出，在现世与少年短暂的相处都仿佛是昨日的事一样让人印象深刻。静灵庭没有月亮，如今想要回忆，才发现现在的他们连一个能共同看见的事物都没有。但即使如此，还是会忍不住想到很多——

他们应该已经升入高中了吧。他会真的选择洛山么？  
国三的全中联赛还顺利么？三连霸肯定顺利到手了吧。  
和父亲的关系可有好转？以及……

他还记得她么？

一连串的想法压得她喉头发酸。无节制地喝了太多的酒，身体沉重得仿佛不是自己的。四枫院夕影干脆直接躺倒在了桌边，不想再考虑作为分家家主的形象问题。

她就这样睡着了。睡梦中有帝光祭时穿着女装的黄濑，谁都不理一根筋地练习射篮的绿间，才能绽放时一脸忧郁少年悲秋伤春的青峰，走到哪里都能在他身边看见一地零食袋子的紫原，默默跟着人群礼貌得可爱的黑子，还有赤司征十郎——打篮球时的他，下将棋时候的他，审阅资料的他，以及……朝她笑着的他。

醒来的时候天还没亮，她感到自己被谁撑着向前走，身边是那人吁吁喘气的声音。

“……夕四郎？”

和四枫院夜一长得极其相像的宗家小儿子四枫院夕四郎正扶着她的一条手臂，喘着粗气带着她走在分家的走廊上。

“夕影姐你醒了啊。”  
看见她，可爱的男孩子露出了一个腼腆的笑容，  
“我先带你回房间休息。”

“夕四郎你怎么会在分家？不是说要好好学习家主课程接替夜一姐的么？”

“我有认真学啊！”  
他鼓起腮帮子，  
“一时兴起出门散步的时候看见京乐队长坐在八番队队舍的房顶上喝酒，他跟我说你今天状态不太对我就过来看一看！”

话音至此，他的脚步一停。四枫院夕四郎看向前方，微微降下了声线：  
“夕影姐，你刚才哭了。”

“是么？”  
“是想到了你在现世认识的那个人类？”

“……搞什么啊，为什么夕四郎会知道这件事？夜一告诉你的？”  
她没回答，过了很久，才一扬嘴角，拉出一个半开玩笑地长音，  
“啊啊~这种事情都到处说，我怎么会有这样的大姐啊。”

“夕影姐你不要打我岔啦！”  
他打断了她的话，  
“其实我有话要跟你说。”

“嗯？什么？进入青春期的小秘密？”

“不是啦！”  
后者的话音已带上了些抓狂，  
“我是想说，夕影姐你明天就回现世吧。”

他沉着嗓子，仍旧稍显稚嫩的声线此刻听来却异常沉稳：  
“我已经长大了，家族就交给我吧。”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

#23 决意与重逢

四枫院家有自己专门的穿界门，只是走出门后会传到哪里是个谜，唯一知道的便是一定离重灵地空座町不远。  
值得庆幸的是，这次来到的地方四枫院夕影认识——东京的银座，且正好在赤司征十郎买宴会礼服时他们碰到黄濑凉太的那家店附近。

现世的这里还是如记忆中一般热闹，来来往往的行人不会注意这只凭空多出来的白猫。四枫院夕影穿梭在房屋与小道之间，思索着是否该去空座町寻找浦原喜助。这时，只见一个地方围了一大票人——尤其是女生，接着，就感觉到了熟悉的灵压。  
她便从人群脚下的缝隙钻了进去，很快就到了最前面。

是黄濑凉太。  
他身边是一些正在收拾摄像机之类的东西的人类，而他无所事事地坐在一旁的椅子上玩着手机，看起来刚结束模特的拍摄。

白色的波米拉猫几步跳上了他所在的展台，继而在他身边蹲了下来，抬头看着他。而原本专心看着手机的金发少年终于在一次与人说话的时候看见了她。他愣了愣，马上放下了手机，睁大了金色的美目与她大眼瞪小眼起来。

片刻后。

“那个……”  
他挠着头摆出很没底气的笑容朝一边正在看着一台电脑的某个女人道，  
“我突然发现有点事，反正拍摄也结束了，可以先走一步吗？”

那人淡然点了点头：  
“哦辛苦了，路上注意安全！”

“OK！”

黄濑凉太朝她竖了个大拇指，随即拎起了躺在椅子脚边的挎包，朝白猫看了一眼，便跳下展台，撵开人群挤了出去：  
“对不起对不起，麻烦让一让！”

好在经纪人在场，那些脸冒粉红的小女生并没有去追他。金发少年用最快的跑速一路狂奔，直到冲进一个少有人烟的小巷子，才喘着气回过身，看向他身后气定神闲的白猫。然后，扬起了一个大大的笑容：  
“小夕影，好久不见了！”

四枫院夕影点了点头。接着，紫色的烟雾升腾而起，她直接变成了人形，朝少年走上了一步，笑道：  
“好久不见，凉太君。”

“诶……诶诶诶诶？！”  
而此时的黄濑凉太已经被眼前的异变惊得后退了几步，并夸张地甩起了手，大惊小怪地道，  
“小夕影你……”

但说到这里，他稍稍眯了眯眼，马上收敛了毁形象的动作，站直，沉下了声线：  
“我该说‘果然如此’……吗？”

“就是如此。”  
四枫院夕影双手叉腰，神色平静地回道，  
“只是那个时候我不想让你们知道而已。”

“那，我可以问个问题吗？”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“你是不是丢下小赤司不辞而别了？”

“……”  
四枫院夕影噤了声，过了一会儿，才缓缓道，  
“准确来说，不算不辞而别。”  
她知道自己说话的时候他醒着，况且，还留下了一个意义不明的留言。

“是么？”  
这么说了一句，黄濑凉太缓了口气，  
“本来小赤司变了后篮球部的气氛就够紧张了。那天开始你没来，我只是好奇问了他一句，他没有回答我，但之后，社团活动就更加剑拔弩张了。”

紫罗兰发色的女子靠着身后房屋的墙，微微仰起头，没有回答也没有解释。

“另外，就像你说的，小赤司去了洛山。”  
他的话音一顿，  
“国三卒业式结束就出发去了京都，没有在东京这里多呆一秒——听说连分宅都没回。”

“是……因为我么？”

“不知道。”  
少年翘了翘眉，语气淡然，  
“我们都没有问他，从帝光毕业以后也没有联系过了。”

“……”  
四枫院夕影第一次发现黄濑凉太除了长得帅以外，竟也是个补刀好手。他的每一句话虽都不长，却句句如锋刀利刃，深入骨髓。他目光直视着她，似是想听她的解释，又似乎只是单纯地替旧友传递现况，但那锐利的金色双眸却让她一个字也说不出口。

又过了许久，手机的短信提示音打破了寂静的气氛。黄濑凉太将其掏出看了一眼，便重又向她扬起了灿烂的笑容：  
“小夕影，一起去看小黑子和小绿间的比赛么？”

>>>

她最终没有答应他。因为据他所言，他是和海常的学长约着一同去看的，而她并不想和不相干的人扯上什么关系。再者，听了黄濑凉太的描述，有些事情，她已经没有了哪怕多等一刻的耐心。

四枫院夕影踏入浦原商店的时候，浦原喜助和四枫院夜一恰巧都在。

“抱歉夜一姐，我还是回来了现世。”  
小啜着大鬼道长倒的茶，夕影垂了垂头，放轻了声线，  
“我实在是……很想念他。”

四枫院一微微眯着金色的猫眼，没有说话，似乎并不对此感到意外。

“我本来以为家族的那些大大小小的事情足以让我淡忘一切。”  
直直地盯着坐在面前的家主，四枫院夕影直截了当地开了口，  
“但将近一年过去了，那些没什么特别的事情却还是总能在脑中想起，所以，虽然不想承认——”

说着，她将目光移向挥着小白扇的浦原喜助，  
“喜助，那个人类对我而言，恐怕就是这么重要。”

“我喜欢他，喜欢之前的那个他。但即使他变了，也仍旧是我最放不下的人。”  
四枫院夕影的语调平静淡然，  
“然而就像我以前说的，按照征十郎现在的情况，恐怕很难变回来。我原本不喜欢对不可能的事抱什么希望，但是现在，我想给自己一个机会。”

“当然，我也不可能无节制地等下去，因此……”

紫罗兰发色的女子从矮桌边挪了开来，她径直走到了四枫院夜一的面前，单膝下跪，行了个最为正式的大礼：  
“夜一姐，我现在不是在以小妹的身份和大姐说话，而是以分家管理者的身份向家主提出请求。”

“我想给自己一年的时间，在征十郎身边等他——等他恢复成原来的样子。若是夙愿达成，我要暂时放下家族，只为了人类的这一百年，但若失败……”  
话音稍停，她深吸了一口气，复又低下头，郑重道，  
“若是一年后征十郎还无法变回来，而我依旧没能下定决心，届时请家主动用家法，将我带回。”

“……”  
四枫院夜一看着她，久久没有答话。

“给生路的同时断绝一条后路……吗？”  
如此自言自语了一句，她喘了口气，低声叹道，  
“夕影，你对自己还真是残忍。”

“没什么残忍不残忍的。无法放下家族，又不想扼杀自己的本心，这对我来说就是最好的解决办法。”  
四枫院夕影浅浅一笑，  
“寿命太长本来也不是什么好事。但即使如此，我也不想成为死神不明不白地死在战场上。因此，与其孤独千年，不如有一段值得回味的开心日子，也算不枉此生了。”

“而且，时间是最能说明问题的。经过这一年，我认为很多东西都已经很明显了。没什么借口好找的，那就是我心里的想法。再者——”  
她扬起眉，目光在浦原喜助和四枫院夜一之间来回兜转着，  
“夜一姐，你不也是不顾被静灵庭驱逐通缉的风险守在了喜助身边一百年么？这种做法，我想我现在很能理解。”

>>>

洛山高校的校园设施从外表看，比她想象的要稍旧一些。

这天早晨，四枫院夕影拿着浦原喜助伪造的足以以假乱真的各种资料踏入该校的管理办公室，后又用早已准备好的记忆置换器轻松通过了所谓的“转学入学考试”，便随着一脸笑容的教导主任来到了新的班级。她原以为整个手续会花上好几天，却没想到如此有效率。

当教导主任走开后，她面前站着的，已经是这个班级的班导了。

彼时的一年A组刚刚结束晨会，距离上午第一节课尚有二十分钟的课间，学生们趁着这段时间收作业、抄作业与闲聊，整个班级都处于短暂的吵闹阶段。赤发少年单手撑着头，捧着一本和歌集研读着。相比四周的同学，他的桌上尤其干净而整洁，他的周遭仿佛形成了一个无形的小空间，无论外界如何喧闹都对他无半点影响，颇有些出淤泥而不染的高洁气质。

直到班导走进班级连拍了几下掌，出于尊师重道的礼节，全班同学才在一瞬间噤了声，齐齐将目光转向站在讲台上的人：  
“大家注意一下，今天我们班来了个转学生！”

……

女子的步伐刚毅果断、稳健如风，她从门口走入室内，不卑不亢地站到讲台前微笑着微微鞠了一躬，便反身在黑板上写下了自己的名字。与一般女生文雅娟秀的字体不同，四枫院夕影的字多了几分洒脱与豪放，字形偏大，看上去自信而张扬。

“大家好，我是转校生，我叫四枫院夕影，以后就是同学了，请多多指教。”  
虽然不喜摆贵族架子，但自小耳濡目染的贵族修养让她的言谈和举止都透露着一股子高贵与优雅，配上完美无缺的笑容，就这么简单的一句自我介绍，就达到了让人眼前一亮的效果。

“那么，老师，我坐在哪个座位？”

借着侧身询问的数秒，四枫院夕影不动声色地将整个班级扫视了一遍。

京都虽因历史悠久而对日本有无可替代的意义，然对她们而言，却远远不如重灵地空座町特殊。这个班级的同学们灵压平平，并没有什么能让她产生兴趣的，也因此，坐在中心的赤发少年便格外引人注目——无论是发色还是灵压。  
不过，夕影觉得，即使没有这些，她恐怕还是能马上注意到他。

事实上，和赤司征十郎同班这件事，并不在她和浦原喜助的计划之内。

此时的少年已放下了先前读着的那本书，睁大双眸直直盯着她，置于桌面的那只手死死地握紧了拳，还有些微微的颤抖。当看见他脖颈上依然挂着的那块铁片时，她只觉得内心忽得一阵恍惚，接着，五味杂陈的情绪便一齐蜂涌而上。

然，作为分家多年的管理者，四枫院夕影早已练就了喜怒不形于色的本领。她的视线没有在他身上多作停留，很快转过一圈，又回到了身边的班导身上。  
她给她指的座位与赤司同排，只是中间隔了一列——是一个能轻易看见对方却很难随意搭话的位置。

于是，礼节周到地朝班导颔了颔首，夕影便绕过讲台走入了桌椅之间。她特意经过了少年的课桌，从他后方绕到自己的座位。而与他擦肩而过的那一刻，异色的双瞳与她的一瞬间交错而过时，她便知道，这所谓的“重逢”还没有结束。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

#24 社团选择攻略

“四枫院桑，我叫浅川朔，是这个班的学习委员，也是学生会文书。”  
上午的课结束后，前座的男生转过椅子，朝紫罗兰发色的女子伸出了一只手，  
“既然坐得近，如果四枫院桑在学习或者校园生活中遇到什么问题，可以尽管找我——比如用铅笔戳我的背之类的。”

四枫院夕影翘了翘眉。  
面前的男生有着随处可见的棕色头发，五官柔和，少了几分男生的刚毅、却多了几分随和，给人的感觉非常舒服。虽然无意和不相干的人过多接触，但自小长大的修养让她不至于直接言辞拒绝，于是她也扬起礼貌淡雅的笑容，镇定地与对方握了握手：  
“多谢，只是——最后一句话有些多余。”

“诶，有么？”  
“毁形象。”

眼前的人愣了愣。

“哈哈哈哈……”  
但他随即单手挠头更加毁形象地哈哈大笑起来，  
“我本来以为四枫院桑是那种生人勿近的类型，看起来不是啊……哈哈哈真是会说笑。”

四枫院夕影歪了歪头，不置可否。  
她自认待人接物虽不高冷，却确实是他原先以为的那种类型。

“诶，对了，中午了，四枫院桑要一起去食堂么？”

搭讪的基本套路之一起吃午饭。  
不过，也不排除面前的这个人类只是对谁都比较热心的那种。夕影抬手扶了扶鬓边的刘海，不动声色地观察了他几秒，而在这段时间内，他面上礼貌的笑容没有丝毫破绽。

班级早已空无一人，只有赤司征十郎尚且在他原本的位置。他正站在他的座位边朝这里看过来，异色的双瞳下并没有什么情感波动。

赤发少年的站位并非面前的人的视觉死角，因此，他应当也对现在的情况了如指掌。那么，在被赤司征十郎盯着的情况下还能这么镇定自若，若非真没什么其他意图，便是当真不怕他了。  
这世界上居然还存在不怕现在的征十郎的人，这让夕影对他产生了些兴趣。

“很高兴你的邀请，但——”  
不过她端得不会真的答应人家共进午餐。夕影用手敲打了一下桌面，蹙起眉，摆出了一副为难的样子，  
“早上教导主任告诉我，午自修期间就要决定好社团并将申请表上交。所以，我要先去一趟学生会。”

“学生会？那四枫院桑认识路么？要不要我……”

“正好我也要去学生会，你跟我一起去即可。”  
此时，赤司征十郎走了过去。他打断了他的话，直接将目光对向了单手撑着头的女子。如此说了一句，他又看向棕发的少年，面无表情地道，  
“社团事宜本就由我负责，你可有异议？”

坐于她前座的男生听闻立马抬起了头。他眉眼稍弯，沉默了一会儿，随意地摊了摊手道：  
“嘛，不敢，会长。”

言毕，便离开了座位，笑着朝两人挥了挥手：  
“那么，再见，我去吃午饭咯！”

“……”  
呵……

……

“夕影。”

听到少年略带不满的轻唤，四枫院夕影收回了饶有兴味的目光，朝站在面前的赤发少年扬起一个颇为真诚的笑容：  
“嗯，怎么？”

“你看着那里做什么？”  
赤司征十郎眯起了双眸，眼底泛着浓重的不悦。

“没。”  
她咧嘴一笑，又朝门口投去了淡淡的一瞥，  
“在眼皮底下油腔滑调捣糨糊，实话说，这样的下属可是我最讨厌的类型。但若没有明显的错处，还拿他无可奈何。”

她说着，重新看向他，越发高扬起了眉眼，  
“没想到现在你手下就有这样的人，很有趣不是吗？”

然而，赤发赤眸的少年并不想和她讨论这个话题。他蹙了蹙眉，直接抬手捉住了她的手腕，再次喊了一遍她的名字：  
“夕影。”

四枫院夕影这才收去了不正经的表情。

现在只剩下他们二人，她终于能认真看看他。  
人类的成长速度真是出人意料，一年不见，他就比她高出了半个头。原本稍显稚嫩的五官立体了许多，无端让人增添了几分安心感。异色的双瞳尚未改变，但周身的气场比曾经更加强烈，也难怪一入高中又做了学生会会长。

她是个坦率的人，有些事情想通了便没有扭扭捏捏的必要。

四枫院夕影于是低头瞥了瞥他的手，又朝他走近了一步，伸出另一只手，环过他的后背，将整个身子贴了上去。

“我回来了。”  
她将头搁在他肩上，冰绿色的猫眼慢慢闭起，降下声线，语调中带上了一丝叹息和眷恋，  
“征十郎，我……好想你。”

赤司征十郎微微一颤。  
他松开了她的手腕，略带僵硬地用双手紧紧揽住她的腰，过了很久，有些颤抖地道：  
“还走吗？”

这不是第二人格的作风，连声音也……  
第二人格的嗓音相较第一人格低沉而少些细腻，但刚才的声线磁性且不含一丝杂质——分明与第一人格时相同。

四枫院夕影稍稍睁大了眼。  
她好像感觉到了……即使在第二人格的强势灵压下十分微弱，但，就在刚才，她还是明确地感觉到了，属于第一人格的灵压。

这个发现就如同黑暗之中的一缕光线，虽无法完全照亮黑暗，却预示着光明。至少，处于黑暗中的人能因此了解到——有希望了。  
夕影突然十分庆幸自己给了自己这个机会。

于是，她松开了他。

“我不能保证，但——”  
女子将两手搭上面前人的肩，微微后仰起身子，随即摆出了少有的严肃神情，一字一顿地郑重道：  
“我会尽最大的努力。”

努力让真正的你在这一年之内回来，然后，留在你身边。

>>>

学生会会长的办公室及桌椅都比教室的好太多，四枫院夕影趴在桌上无聊地翻着面前的一打资料，只觉得困意渐深。不过，适时打开的大门还是暂时将其驱散了。

赤发少年手捧着几个饭盒推门入内，看到她的坐姿后微微蹙起了眉：  
“别趴着看，对眼睛不好。”

“哈~”  
紫罗兰发色的女子听闻打了个呵欠，继而慵懒地朝他抬起头，目光随着他的靠近散漫地偏转着，直到赤司征十郎走到她身边另拉开一张椅子坐下，  
“感觉这个地方比教室舒服多了，真希望天天都呆在这里。”

赤司征十郎斜睨了她一眼，没有接下她东拉西扯的台词。

“给了你二十分钟看社团资料，那么，决定呢？”  
片刻后，他一边如此问道，一边将两人份的饭菜一一摊开。

“没有啦……我说你们学校怎么有这么多社团啊？光看名字不知道是什么，但若是还看简介……”  
面色不善地抱怨了一句，四枫院夕影有些郁闷地将资料撂到一边，  
“在分家要看账目和资料就算了——那也没办法，谁让我是家主。为什么在你这里还要看啊？好麻烦……”

话音出口，她就听到身边的少年发出了一声哼笑。

“笑什么？”

“没有。”  
赤司征十郎马上收敛了表情，平静地将替她买好的那份递给她，  
“很高兴你希望被我特殊对待。”

“不要面不改色地说出这种让人误会的话。”  
“怎么？”  
“让我觉得我之前好像在撒娇一样。”

赤发少年听闻挑了挑眉。他稍稍歪过头，直视着她，一本正经地反问道：  
“难道不是么？”

四枫院夕影愣了一下。  
她随即开始在脑中回放刚才与少年的对话，然后在回忆了几次后，悲惨得发现好像确实是这么回事。然如今并非猫形，若是还做出用手捂住脸的动作实在太过毁形象，紫罗兰发色的女子只得尴尬地抽一抽嘴角，不说话。  
撒娇不是她的作风，但……在他面前自己会有如此不同，似乎并不是什么糟糕的发现。

“既然你不想看，那就由我跟你说。”  
赤司征十郎不补刀的优良品质还是没变，他相当优雅地浅尝了一口手边的汤豆腐，不紧不慢地道：  
“首先，一般人都会加入自己擅长或者喜欢的。当然，也有像敦那样只因为适合才做相应的选择。”

夕影懒洋洋地斜了斜眼。

“喜欢的好像没什么，至于适合和擅长……”  
她思忖了片刻，将目光对向他，慢条斯理地认真道，  
“以长处来看，我大概比较适合做不良少年。”

话音未落，赤司征十郎就几不可见地扬了扬嘴角，但他没有表现出来，噤声片刻，淡然接道：  
“很遗憾，没有这种社团。”

“所以咯。”  
夕影摊开双手耸了耸肩，  
“那灵异研究社之类的呢？”

“也没有。”

“那就没想法了。”  
她放下了吃了一半的饭盒，满脸生无可恋地下了结论，  
“干脆不参加社团好了，反正社团分数什么的我也无所谓。”

“……”  
赤司征十郎没有看她，也没有对她自暴自弃的台词发表什么观点，兀自优雅地吃着自己的午饭，似乎思考着什么。

很久之后，他打开一旁的电脑翻出了一个窗口，然后一边飞快地在上面打着字，一边平静地道：  
“来篮球部吧。”

“哈？！”  
虽非完全在意料之外，但这个发展还是让四枫院夕影立马支起了脑袋。她大惊小怪地发出了一个单音节，加大音量急忙道，  
“不，算了，篮球什么的我虽然看得比较多，可是一点都不会啊。”

“当经理。”  
“不要。”

然而，她直截了当不掺一丝水分的拒绝似乎惹恼了他。少年转头对向她，属于第二人格的灵压就在这一瞬间高扬了起来，异色的双瞳带上了一丝不悦而危险的气息。

但在这点上，夕影并不打算让步。  
——什么都无所谓，唯独篮球，她不想和他在这方面有什么接触。

许是第一人格醒来了的缘故，经过方才短时间的相处，她发觉他与她单独交流时，在生活琐事上已开始与曾经的他无限靠拢。  
但毕竟第二人格依然占据主导。那么，最能表现其主导的地方除了他与旁人的相处模式，便是篮球。帝光篮球部后期那令人胆寒的气氛她还记忆犹新，纵使洛山高中的篮球部部员不像“奇迹的世代”那样过于突出，她也不认为部内氛围会多令她感到舒服。

然他并没有理她，快速填完表格后便强势地按下了“提交”键。

事已至此，再与他争辩已非明智之举。  
定便定了，反正也没人规定提交了就必须要去。她不介意因为缺勤而得不到社团分，因为就像她自己说的，这种分数对她一点意义都没有。

于是，看着面前的少年熟练地操作电脑关去方才打开的窗口，四枫院夕影转移了话题：  
“喂喂，浦原喜助那家伙帮我做的资料我自己都搞不明白，为什么征十郎你查都不查就能帮我填？”

她的想法是对的。  
大约是因为她没再强烈坚持的缘故，那霸道凌厉的灵压又弱了下去。

“我看过。”  
少年将电脑关闭，朝她转过了身，简单地解释道，  
“上午的大课间。”

“……”  
赤司征十郎整个大课间都不见踪影，她本以为他是去处理篮球部的事宜了。

“……那只有十五分钟吧。”  
“足够了。”

夕影默了一会儿。  
她明明记得洛山要求的资料有二十几张，且浦原喜助和四枫院夜一一同为她编的东西充分显示了他们数百年积累的丰富想象力，要多奇葩有多奇葩，完全无法用推理之类的能力通过前因后果来记。

因此，她直视向他，颇为虔诚地感叹了一句：  
“记忆力好的人真是可怕……”

“是么？”  
赤发少年眉眼一翘，欣然接受。

她翻了白眼：  
“别老用这种句式说话，让人不知道怎么回答。”

“呵……”

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

#25 选校花要看外表更要看内在

“啊，好愁啊，夕影酱求帮忙……”

一年A班的班长白川夏子是一个名副其实品学兼优的好学生，为人外向、办事能力强，成绩亦长年在年段前十。只是，作为一个希望与所有人都保持友好关系的交际型女生，她总会在奇怪的地方产生一些烦恼。

“嗯，怎么了？”  
正打算去吃午饭的四枫院夕影停下了前进的步伐，侧身看向坐在课桌边握着一只铅笔满脸愁容的少女。

“是修学旅行的分组啦。”  
她伸出一只手将紫发的少女拉到自己身边，端着下颚指了指面前的一本草稿本，  
“松下老师上午跟我说，不要将荒木和西尾这四个人放在一组。”

夕影闻言在脑中将这两个名字和同班同学的脸对了一下，便点了点头道：  
“可以理解，五个人一组，而他们四个的关系太好，那么剩下一个在他们组中的人势必会被孤立——班导让你这么做没什么不对的。”是她也会提出这样的要求。

“可是啊……”  
少女歪过头，一脸生无可恋地往桌面上一趴，  
“他们早就拜托我说一定要将他们分在一组啊。”

四枫院夕影发出了一声哼笑。  
——她还真每次的烦恼都是这个类型。

和静灵庭的队长级绝对的领导地位不同，似乎在校园生活中的人类领导者——诸如班长，都在维持同学关系和老师意愿中苦苦挣扎着。先前在帝光时没什么感觉，不过现在想来，大约是因为“奇迹的世代”那帮人中，除了同样在学生会的绿间，其他人都没有担任什么职务，而唯一有这类工作的赤司征十郎又实在是太过出类拔萃，且那时的他虽然看似随和，实际与谁都保持距离，也不存在“与同学其乐融融”的烦恼。用第二人格的中二台词来形容就是——他的命令是绝对的。

夕影还记得她第一次接触白川夏子时，她正纠结着两个好友冷战，其中一个吵着说要退出原本两人一同参加的社团。但中途退出社团会对学期评分有很大的影响，她一面希望先答应他们稳定两人的情绪，一面又为可能造成的影响忧愁着。那次，前座的那位学习委员不知有意还是无意跟她说起了这件事，她不过随口提了一句“和那个社团社长沟通下先假意收下退社申请书但不记录在案，等两人都冷静下来再让他回去不就行了”，在那之后，她似乎就成了这位班长的智囊……

这次又是相似的情况。  
为了同学关系，她不忍拒绝同学的请求，但班导的决策也不能违背。

见她没说话，白川夏子越发无奈地长吁了一口气：  
“怎么办啊，连夕影酱都想不出办法。”

“不，这其实也不难解决。”  
四枫院夕影扬起眉，淡淡地开了口，  
“班导无非是怕他们冷落第五个人罢了，那么，只要放一个他们绝对无法忽视的人在那一组，我想她也不会说什么。”

面前的女生双眼一亮。

但她随即又转而烦恼起了另一个问题：  
“可是，哪有这样的人啊……？”

“怎么没有？”  
夕影挑了挑眉，  
“现成不就有一个吗？”

她说着，转过身，将目光对向仍坐在自己座位上看着书的某人。

心领神会的白川夏子同样朝那个方向看过去，过了一会儿，她又将女子拉近了些，放轻了声线在她耳边道：  
“你是说赤司君？”

“没错。”  
夕影镇定地点了点头，  
“你不觉得他很合适么？”

“合适是合适啦，可是……”  
略带忧愁地“可是”了半天，少女终是深吸了一口气，一脸为难地向她投去了希冀的目光，  
“夕影酱，能不能拜托你……”

当说客？  
四枫院夕影忍不住笑了。白川夏子作为班长都对劝说赤司征十郎没信心，又凭什么认为她就必定会成功？话说回来，这个请求很合理，她家征十郎又没有关系特别好的同学，应当没什么理由拒绝才是——她究竟有什么好担心的？

不过，既然都帮忙了，半途而废也确实不是她的作风。

“嘛，我想刚才的对话你也听到了。”  
夕影于是浅笑着回过身朝赤发少年的桌边踱去，看着他缓缓抬起的异色双瞳，冰绿色的猫眼微微一挑，镇定自若地接道，  
“那么，为了班级和谐，您意下如何呢，赤司同学？”

赤司征十郎没有马上回答，只是面无表情地看着她，眼底似乎蕴藏着极度阴郁的寒意。但半晌后，他还是沉着声慢慢地答道：  
“都可以，我无所谓。”

紫罗兰发色的女子回头朝正双手合十置于胸前做祈祷状的班长比了个“bingo”。然而对方刚要回应，她身边的少年又冷冷地开了口：  
“你还不吃午饭么？”

夕影收敛了面上的表情：  
“唔，这就去。”

赤发少年听闻放下了手中的书，推开座椅站起身道：  
“一起去吧。”

……

此时正是午餐时间，整个校园就如上课时一般空无一人。

“其实你不用特意留下来等我的。”  
被少年执着手悠哉悠哉地走在树荫下，四枫院夕影看着渐渐进入视线的食堂，随便地开了口，  
“等下篮球部不是还有基础训练么？”

赤司征十郎很忙，中午不但有篮球部的训练计划，还通常会有学生会的大小适宜，有时忙起来他会直接去学生会解决午餐，但其他时候，他都总是在下课后若无其事地在座位上等她，然后假装凑巧一同前去食堂。不过大约是学生会会长兼篮球部部长平常油盐不进的形象太过深入人心，加之两人在人前并没有显得太过熟络，没有发生像帝光祭结束后那样的惨案。  
当然，这正中夕影的下怀。

“我的训练你不用操心。”  
赤司征十郎目视前方，看起来心情不佳，  
“倒是白川，那么点小事都要你出谋划策，她这个班长的位置不如让给你。”

“吓，你饶了我吧赤司会长！”  
紫罗兰发色的女子听闻朝他斜过了眼，摆出一副被惊吓到的夸张神色，  
“出出主意就算了，leader这种事情可千万别让我做。好不容易从分家逃出来，再让我跳进这种坑哭给你看哦！”

赤发少年侧头扫了她一眼，没有接话，异色的双眸毫无波澜：  
“打算什么时候参加社团活动？”

“啊，看心情……”

他噤了声。

转入洛山的这一个多月，四枫院夕影的确一次都没去篮球部报到，她甚至从来没有靠近过那座体育馆。她原以为这个强势的少年还会就这个问题跟她翻一下脸，但他只是在第二天盯着她看了一会儿，从此就没多说什么。  
这个世界上所有人都必须任命服从赤司征十郎的掌控，唯独她。她四枫院夕影不想做的事，即使是他也拿她无可奈何。

“既然把我弄去和荒木他们一组了，那你呢？”

“我？”  
夕影懒洋洋地回道，  
“无所谓啊，让她随机分配就好了。虽然并非本意，但我似乎和班上的同学都处得不错——无论男生还是女生。”

赤司征十郎的脚步稍稍一停。他在原地沉默了片刻，才重新迈开步子，低沉的声线听不出一丝情绪：  
“确实，是不错。”

夕影斜过眼：  
“是我的错觉么？征十郎你这一脸不爽的样子是怎么回事？”

其实他并没有露出什么表情，只是这面无表情的表情传递给她的就是这种感觉。

他没答。而追问这种状态的赤司绝不是什么明智之举，所以她也就没有接着说下去，安静平和的气氛便又在两人之间萦绕开来。

直到几个灵压靠近他们的视线范围，紫罗兰发色的女子立马松开了身边少年的手，向旁边挪了一步和他拉开距离，继而淡定地看向从前方快速跑来的三人。

领头的那人个子高挑，黑色的中长直发柔顺地搭在鬓边，五官俊美，带着几分女子的阴柔姿色：  
“嗨，小征！”

洛山高校的篮球部实在在校园内太过有影响力，上体育课时总会有同班同学向夕影指指点点同在操场上的某个正选，并告诫她千万不要和这些人起冲突。因此，纵使她没有和他们接触过，对这些人的灵压和外貌已是很熟悉了——况且一年前，自家主人还查过他们的资料。  
而眼前的这三人，便是现役洛山篮球部正选中被称为“无冠的五将”的其中三人。

赤司征十郎面色不善地瞥了她一眼，但还是立刻将注意力转移到了部员的身上，有礼地回了一句：  
“中午好，玲央、小太郎、永吉。”

有着橙色短发的虎牙少年跳上了一步，整个人显得很是活泼开朗：  
“赤司你这是要去食堂么？”

“啊，刚才有点事。你们休息一下先去训练，我随后就到。”

自己一个人走开似乎不太好，但几人聊得正欢，夕影觉得她好像没有傻在原地等少年的必要。她就这样尴尬地纠结了一下，最终决定先暂时无视赤司征十郎可能产生的坏心情，先行离开。只是，那边的叶山小太郎活跃地答了句“嗨嗨”，就莫名其妙地将视线投到了正努力降低存在感的女子身上。

“诶，我记得你好像是……”

篮球部正选似乎认识自己让夕影有些意外，但都被看见了，她还是礼节周到地稍稍欠身，唇角微翘，露出一个和煦的笑容：  
“四枫院夕影，是赤司君的……同班同学。”

“哦对对，就是这个名字！我昨天在学校论坛看见过！”

四枫院夕影和赤司征十郎同时蹙了蹙眉：  
“论坛？”

异口同声的提问让他们对视了一眼，末了，赤发少年走上一步道：  
“小太郎，怎么回事？”

“其实也没什么！”  
叶山小太郎两手扶在脑后微微仰着身子，目不转睛地看着优雅地侧着身的女子，  
“最近在评选校园女神，本来和她没什么关系，但一年A组——就是你们班的那些男生强烈提名，说是因为刚来大家都还不认识她，据说长得漂亮身材又好、性格不错还有气质……”

这么说着，他眨了眨眼，又将她上下打量了一番，一本正经地评价道：  
“虽然对这种评选没兴趣，不过看到真人……这次他们的眼光似乎还不错……”

“不，虽然很高兴被同学们这么评价，但我想我纯粹是躺枪。”  
他还未说完，四枫院夕影便扬着盎然笑意打断了他的话。

言毕，她讪讪地瞥了瞥不远处灵压渐强的赤发少年，丢下一句“你们先聊我只是路过的”便加快脚步当先向前走去，却又被他一声“夕影”硬生生扯住了步伐。

四枫院夕影又退了回来。  
心之所系，正常状态下的赤司征十郎她完全拒绝不了。

这次实渕玲央开口了：  
“小征和四枫院桑很熟么？”

“我们在帝光的时候认识。”  
后者尚未开口，夕影先半真半假地抢在了前头，然后转头朝赤司使了个眼色。

他便没说什么，只吩咐几人先行离开。

待众人远离，少年走上前去握住她的五指，双眼微睨，形成了一条促狭的细线：  
“夕影，你就这么不想和篮球部产生联系？”

“算是吧。”  
四枫院夕影懒洋洋地望了望澄澈干净的天空，  
“征十郎你就算了，反正我是栽在你身上了，至于那几个……”

说着，她半眯起眼，冷绿色的猫眼闪烁出几不可见的淡漠与疏离：  
“我还不想和他们扯上什么关系。”

她知道他与他们当前的同伴关系貌合神离，不过是为了胜利所形成的联合，而她完全不想和这种所谓“同伴”有什么联系——这是一种没有道理的排斥。

赤司征十郎久久地凝视着她。  
女子当前神态冷漠，尽管举手投足依然优雅从容，碧色的眸底却泛着冰冷的寒意。

“呵……”  
他发出了一个单音节，  
“夕影，有没有人跟你说过——”

“嗯？”

“‘猫’这个形象，确实很适合你。”

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

#26 论特殊与特权

猫这种动物，大多数时候慵懒无为，有时喜欢黏着主人，看起来很好相处，但实际淡漠，甚至有些不近人情。四枫院家的人大多生性豪爽，看似易于交流，却很少有人能真正跨过那条线看到她们冷漠霸气的一面。这个拥有化猫能力的家族除了长相以外，从性情到处事方式皆与猫极其类似，而四枫院夕影尤其如此，只是如今看过她全貌的唯赤司征十郎一人而已——然即使是他，也是最近才慢慢走入她的个人距离。那天中午她浑身散发出的彻骨冷意确实出乎了赤司征十郎的意料，但少年倒并未因此有所不适——四枫院夕影本身便是游离在他的预测与掌控之外的人，或者说，他能看上眼的人，似乎就该如此。

但是，脱离掌控造成的也不全是他乐见其成的结果。

论坛上沸沸扬扬的“校园女神”评选最终通过同班同学的不懈努力将她推上了首位。尽管同校同班，他们却很少有机会搭话，一则四枫院夕影总是以“我可不想被你的迷妹追杀”为由在人前和他保持距离，二来她虽没职务，却一点也不闲。譬如修学旅行的这一天，应班长白川夏子的请求，紫发少女与她一同走在队伍最后，听着她对行程的最后安排及最终分组，间或给些不影响大局的细小建议。

“就这些，整体完全没问题。夏子你的心思很细腻，下次直接自己拍板就行，不用每次都问我。”

最后上车的两个女孩在他的座椅边停下了步子，四枫院夕影将纸与笔递给她，笑容亲和。

“嗯嗯。”  
白川夏子笑容满面地点了点头，  
“只是希望能做得更好而已，谢谢你了夕影酱。”

她将纸笔抱进怀中，笑着朝她说了一句“那么，目的地见了”，便操着小碎步跑到了副班长早已给她留好的位置上。

在班长背过身去的那一刻，赤司征十郎便伸过一只手扯住了四枫院夕影的左手手腕。他用了不小的力气，但一开始仍旧没将她扯动。紫发碧眸的女子侧目看了看他，才扬着一个浅淡的笑容优雅地欠身坐到他身边的空位上。

“有没有什么要拿出来的？”  
“没，就这本《JUMP》。”

赤发少年扫了一眼被她抽出的漫画书，半眯起眼道：  
“不要在车上看书。”

“打发时间罢了，听说要好几个小时呢。”  
夕影毫不在意地摊了摊手，  
“而且，前段时间静灵庭很流行这个，所以我就借来跟风看看。”

他没再说什么，接过她的背包站起身，将其塞入了上方的行李架，又绅士地将靠窗的位置让给了她。

四枫院夕影不经意做出的姿势总是很标准，吃饭也好看书也罢。车缓缓开动的时候，她就拿着那本漫画书随意地翻看着。她正坐在座椅上，没有将背软塌塌地靠在后方的靠背，书离双目半尺多，整个动作都是社交礼仪教科书一样的范本。不过，集合与她相处至今的蛛丝马迹，赤司征十郎并未对这个发现感到惊讶。  
巴士摇晃，若将双目集中在书上很容易造成眼部疲劳，加之那个坐姿要在这种状态下保持实在太累，他料定她看不了太久，便没有特意阻止。赤发少年只是安静地坐在她身边，不说话亦不动作，颇为耐心地等着她自行感到疲累。

意外收获是，她疲倦的速度比他预想的要快些。半小时后，四枫院夕影就将书搁在了腿上，身体后仰靠着身后的软垫，闭目养神起来。

赤司征十郎朝她挪了一寸，抬手揽住她的肩。  
紫罗兰发色的女子半睡半醒地将双眼睁开一条缝，侧眸扫了他一眼，便顺势将身子倒下靠在了他身侧。将全身的重量交给他，她把头搁在他侧肩，紫色的发丝挠在他的脖颈上传来浅浅的瘙痒感，微阖的眉眼稍稍弯曲，夕影启了启唇，用只有他们二人能听见的细语在他耳边低言道：  
“我重么？”

他没有答话，抽去了她指尖捏着的那本漫画书将其放到一旁，用空余的那只手握住了她的五指，待她坦率地反握住他，才挑起眉，兴致盎然地半开玩笑道：  
“现在不怕被‘追杀’了？”

四枫院夕影没有睁开双眼，只是抬首轻笑了一声：  
“感谢你挡住了两张椅子的缝隙，后面的人看不到。”  
他们坐在第二排。前面的位置空着，只要挡住后排的视线，就没有人会知道他们在做什么。

早已习惯了她异常敏锐的感知，赤司征十郎对此没什么特别的感想，难得心情大好地露出了一个温和的笑容，而那一瞬间完全占据上风的他曾经的灵压让她紧了紧握着他的手。

“嘛，其实准确地说是要符合剧本，我的设定可是‘转校生’，怎么能跟你这么熟？”

“这就得问那个帮你造假资料的人了，为何国中不填帝光？”  
“因为我确实没在帝光上学啊，而且也太招摇了。”

赤司征十郎无视了逻辑莫名的前半句话：  
“招摇？我不认为‘自小父母双亡，由亲戚照看’这种说法好到哪里去。”

四枫院夕影睁了睁眼。

“……嘛，喜助编的整体看是很扯淡，但唯独这个，虽然‘自小’什么的夸张了点，其实也勉强说得过去。”  
她的话稍稍一停，便重又将双眸阖上，云淡风轻地道，  
“父亲大人和母亲大人一百多年前就去世了。”

少年睁大了眸，没有接话，静静地等待她的下文。

“一百五十多年前母亲就得了重病，无法治愈。她发作的时候明明很痛苦，却一直强行用灵压顶着坚持了下来，我那时候不理解，觉得她那样生不如死。后来作为死神的父亲战死，母亲又撑了几年，终是撑不下去了。那个时候她才告诉我说，她只是无论如何都不想比父亲死得早而已，因为留下的那个才是最痛苦的，而她不想让父亲经受这样的痛苦。”

“大家都说母亲端庄聪慧，很有四大贵族之首朽木家小姐的风范，我却只觉得她跟白痴一样。”  
四枫院夕影慢慢放低了声线，语调平和，仿佛诉说着一个与其无关的故事，  
“也多亏了这件事，我没有选择成为死神——随时准备丢掉性命的日子我不想过，也同样——”

她说着睁开双眼抬起了脑袋，冷绿色的美目直直地看向他，  
“不希望我将来的那个人这样。”

言及此，一扫而过方才几不可见的伤感情绪，她又笑着耸了耸肩：  
“不过现在看来，这些烦恼都是多余的。”

“……”  
有些话题不宜讨论。确切地说，是赤司征十郎失算了。她虽然表面上洒脱自然，他却太了解诉说亲人逝去的痛苦。他将她的头推回到他肩上，淡淡地道了声“抱歉”。

这两个字让四枫院夕影很是意外。她睁大了双眸颇为稀奇地盯着他看了一会儿，静默很久，心情很好地道：  
“没什么，总是要让你知道的。”

他没答。

许久，他将视线移开，不动声色地转移了话题：  
“白川把你跟她自己分到一组了？”

四枫院夕影“嗯”了一声，又恢复了那懒洋洋的样子，拉着慵懒的长音幽幽地道：  
“她很认真，就是想的太多了。这个分组最大的用处不过是方便清点人数，她那么紧张，搞得大家真的会按照组别来行动似的。”

人总是会按照自己的意愿来行动，也有千百种方法阳奉阴违，在满足自己心意的同时做足表面功夫让其不露破绽。  
“有些事做做样子就行，反正我是不觉得征十郎你当真会和荒木他们一起行动。”

“确有此意。”  
他平静地看着窗外映入眼帘的富士山，  
“只是，我想白川会遵守规矩和你一起行动。”

“哈，这倒是个问题。”  
立刻领会了他话中之意，四枫院夕影略带恶趣味地扬了扬眉，  
“夏子那么可爱，我是一点也不介意。至于征十郎你，既然如此万能，自己的问题就自己解决咯。”

赤司征十郎轻“哼”了一声，接受了她颇有些落井下石的奉承。

……

富士山沿岸当属日本最美的风景线，高耸的雪山、神秘的银色薄纱，纵使开在公路上，亦能隐隐感受到其中的俊俏与壮阔。只是四枫院夕影很不习惯长时间坐车，他们没再聊天后，过于冗长的颠簸就让她很快睡了过去。  
赤司征十郎没有叫醒她。女子的睡颜安静祥和，仅仅这样看着，便有种难以形容的暖意——更何况在他看来，睡一路要比看一路漫画书好得多。

四枫院夕影自行醒来时，车已驶入箱根境内，离目的地还有最后半小时的车程。

再强悍的猫睡眼惺忪时总给人一种慵懒的萌感，他说了句“清醒一下，就快到了”她就乖乖坐了起来，揉了揉双眼一脸迷糊。依稀记得她曾经以猫的形态和他相处时也总会做这个动作，但果然在人的外表下更令人心神颤动。他曾多次想象过真实的她究竟是怎么翻译那些行为的，而如今这一切都在顺利地一一兑现。  
不说心情愉悦是假的。

尽管到达目的地后，她又拿着自己的小包丢下他若无其事地当先下了车。

箱根是最老套也最经典的修学旅行地点——每个学校总会在第一学年的这个时段来一次，这里樱花火山与湖水的美几乎人尽皆知。因此，除了因“修学旅行=放假”而来的兴奋，倒没什么其他触动这帮学生的地方。

将房间分配好时已是傍晚。

赤司征十郎针对分组的“对策”是单独行动。四枫院夕影外表热情，实际内里淡漠喜静，因此，当他敲开她的门时，她就如他所料一般一个人呆在屋子内。

“征十郎。”  
“你一个人？”

她穿着旅馆内提供的睡袍，尽管这衣服的做工不甚精细，倒比寻常的T恤与西装校服更适合她。及腰的紫色长发此刻全部垂在脖颈的一侧，她微微垂着头用一把木梳慢慢梳着，一边慢条斯理地道：  
“唔，夏子他们刚才有叫我一起去吃晚饭，我没去。”

“我也是来找你吃晚饭的。”  
赤司征十郎异色的双眸一挑，直截了当道。

她手中的动作停了停，抬头看他一眼，便将头发甩到了身后，回身绕进室内：  
“那你稍等一会儿。”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

#27 被高冷的人记仇最是可怕

在帝光时，赤司征十郎就经常会对自家不省心的部员做一些老妈子一样的嘱托，譬如“肉不可吃太多”、“要荤素搭配”之类的，虽然这类言论在第二人格取代原本的人格后没再出现过，但自小将生活安排得十分精细的少年内里依然很在意这些。

四枫院夕影最完整的性格他已逐渐了解，赤司征十郎料到她不会参与同学的集体活动，因此起先去找她吃饭，更多的不过是考虑到她的身体罢了。  
倒没想到人人都熟得生厌的箱根在她眼中却很新鲜。

“现世就是好啊，樱花、湖泊、山脉，没想到这些景色都可以这么完美地搭在一起。”  
他们是走着去寻找吃饭的场所的。彼时的女子穿着一件白色的浴衣，熟练地踩着木屐走在前面。春夏交季时舒爽的暖风微微拂着她的衣袂鬓角，紫色的长发懒懒散散地随风而起，搭配上因微风吹拂而旋转落地的春樱，明明是早已见惯不怪的景色，此刻却无端生出了一些初见时的惊艳。  
“我长这么大，还是第一次看见这么美的风景！”

“你若是喜欢，以后随时可以带你过来。”  
赤司征十郎优雅地走在后方。

“真的吗？”

看着四枫院夕影回身朝自己投来的目光，赤发少年略带不悦地翘了翘异色的双瞳：  
“夕影，你在怀疑我？”

“不，没有。”  
讪讪地答了一句，她没再前行，侧着头在原地等了他一会儿。

赤司稍稍加快了步伐，很快就到了她身边，牵过她的手淡淡道：  
“想吃什么？”

“都可以——除了鱼！”  
“芦之湖的鱼料理可十分有名。”

“有名也没用啊。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子望了望天，摆出一副往事不堪回首的悲痛神色，  
“征十郎我跟你说，我这一年在分家，每次看见池塘里的锦鲤就想起它们那个被烤了吃——还不好吃的同伴，所以为了祭奠我逝去的钱，还是算了。”

“……”

四枫院夕影有时会在奇怪的地方用奇怪的理由提一些奇怪的要求，让人怀疑她是真心还是开玩笑。  
赤司征十郎斜过眼不动声色地观察了身边的人片刻，见她笑容如常没有泄露出什么特别的情绪。又想到某人确实不爱吃鱼，无论借口为何似乎都不重要，便默默地在心中排除了一些以鱼类为卖点的店。四枫院夕影以猫的形态和他相处时，也没有显示出对哪类菜色有特殊的偏爱，少年思量再三，找了一家落座于芦之湖沿岸的餐馆。

这家餐馆以风景为卖点，店面不大，房屋内只有少数的几个座位。但它向外伸展的平台就坐落在芦之湖之上，平台上是摆放典雅的室外餐桌，而用餐者的视线一侧便是高耸入云的富士雪山。

“这家店的菜色虽不出彩，但也说得过去。”  
落座后，赤发的少年将服务生拿来的菜单递给了她，  
“夕影，你来点单吧。”

“可是我看不懂这些奇怪的名字……”  
“下面有里面涵盖的食材，点你看着喜欢的就行。”

“唔。”  
夕影接了过去，从第一页开始慢慢翻了起来。

赤司征十郎将双手平放在桌面上，耐心地看着她研读菜单的模样。  
这家走着文艺风的店给每道菜都起了个优雅但意味不明的名字，好在其贴心地标注了其中所含之物供点单人参考。他虽无法凭此准确获知她在饮食中特定的爱好，却也可凭借其中的蛛丝马迹判断出一些她喜欢的东西。

几分钟后，四枫院夕影便招来了服务员。她一边指着菜单上的菜名，一边浅笑着与将其记录在案的人交谈。许是外表亲和有礼的缘故，那个人对她的态度尤其热忱，有问必答。

“那就这些吧。”  
她没有征求他的意见，直接拍了板。如此说了一句，她突然想到了什么似的，话音一顿，将菜单翻到了最后一页，  
“哦对了，这个‘黑鸡蛋’……是什么？”

“嗷这个，说明白点就是由火山温泉内的硫磺煮熟的鸡蛋，因为外表是黑色的，故此得名。”  
执着纸笔的女人热心地答道，  
“是大涌谷的特产，味道不错，吃了能延年益寿。”

“‘延年益寿’？”  
四枫院夕影翘了翘眉，嘴角的笑容又灿烂了一分。她朝他瞥了一眼，道，  
“那就来两个。”

“好的。想要什么喝的么？”  
“水就行。”  
“要加冰么？”

“嗯……”  
紫发少女端着下颚思索了片刻，  
“一杯……”

“都不要加，谢谢。”  
赤司征十郎打断了她的话。

那个服务员转头看了他一眼，又将目光对向了坐在他对面的夕影。四枫院夕影唇角微扬，有些好笑地看着她一脸为难的神色，歪了歪头道：  
“就按他说的吧。”  
她基本能猜到，大约又是“晚上喝冰水对身体不好”之类的理由。

除去最后追加的“黑鸡蛋”，四枫院夕影只点了三道菜。都是些清淡的小菜，荤素搭配适中，其中一道内的主要食材是他较为喜爱的豆腐。量少又过于简洁，赤司征十郎暂时还没能从中探出什么规律。只是，这三道菜点得太过完美，纵使在这里的不是他，或者是宴请外人的场合，这种点法也丝毫没有错处。

看着又侧过头懒洋洋地看向湖面上的粼粼水光的人，少年抬起一只手玩弄起了挂在颈间的铁片。  
——至少能确定的是，她受到的教育并不在他之下。若是将来他要带她去参加那些社交，不用他费心，她就能轻松对一切情况应对自如。  
其实这不是什么新发现，曾经在帝光，他带她去银座为了首次社交买服装时便对此有了初步的印象。

先上的是黑鸡蛋。  
四枫院夕影叹了句“还真是黑的啊”便小心翼翼地拿起了一个，递到了他面前。

赤发少年从善如流地接过，慢条斯理地将外表的蛋壳剥开，一面淡淡地道：  
“我没想到你也会信这种没有根据的传说。”

“这种事情无所谓吧。”  
夕影从容地回道，  
“反正吃了也没什么影响，万一真有这种用处就是白赚的。何必为了什么‘根据’不‘根据’而浪费一个有可能的机会？”

这话听着似乎有那么点道理。  
少年于是哼笑了一声，没有提出质疑。

……

赤司征十郎才发现，近日里他们虽没走得太近，但大约是同班的缘故，仍旧有许多短小的交流机会。而综合来看，似乎这些机会更胜过了帝光时期。造成的结果，就是吃着饭时，一时间找不到了话题。

但这没什么好着急的，即使没有愉快地聊天，他们之间的气氛也平和温馨，丝毫不感到尴尬。时针走过九点，夜里的凉意渐渐起来，湖风卷着寒潮吹打在皮肤上传来了些许刺骨的冷意。赤发少年停下了举箸的动作，踱到她身边，在她肩上披上了他的外套。

四枫院夕影手中的动作蓦然一缓，突然便抬起了头，直直地凝视向他。

赤司一挑眉：  
“怎么？”

“没，只是突然在想——”  
夕影也放下了筷子，两手撑着下颚，冰绿色的猫眼睁大了些，斜过头道，  
“温和敦厚与凌厉强势，在最早之前两者结合起来的你……一定非常完美。”

两种人格的赤司征十郎本质上并无不同，只是处事方式有异，一个崇尚团队、一个个人主义至上——其实两者都是应对世间万千事必不可少的，只是他分成了两个人罢了。然而内里，无论哪个都是一样温柔。  
尽管在她看来，应该占据主导的仍旧是原本的人格，但抛去对其过于偏执的排斥，两者对她而言，又有什么区别？第一人格灵压的觉醒或许是一方面，但即便没有，可能这就是他们在没有价值观碰撞下的相处模式。刚到现世时，她以为他们之间会很尴尬，现在想来，纵使她的夙愿未能达成，这短短的一年也能变成心中永恒的美好回忆。

这是四枫院夕影最开心的一天，她的心情从未这么好过。

而话音落下的那一刻，她就清楚地看到面前的少年在一瞬间带着些许恍惚、睁大了异色的双瞳。但他立即眯起了眼，声线下沉，语气冰冷：  
“我还不想把你让给他。”

夕影“呵”了一声，毫不在意地再次偏过头，淡然看着眼前的湖光山色。

“明明是一个人，这么较真做什么？”

>>>

回到旅馆时，白川夏子正急得团团转。

“夕影酱，你总算回来了！”  
按下了门铃，少女刚打开门就大声吼出了这么一句，  
“都十点了，这外面又没什么人，我还担心你……”

“嘛，夏子酱放宽心，我没这么容易丢。”  
四枫院夕影一本正经地拍了拍面前少女的肩。

“不是放宽心之类的问题啦，夕影酱你没给我手机号码，找不到了也没法联系……”  
绯发少女不甘示弱地驳了一句，看起来确实很是担心她的安危。

“手机？”  
夕影愣了愣，  
“我好像……没有。”

“诶——？诶诶诶诶？没有手机怎么行？！”

看着面前的人大惊小怪的夸张神色，四枫院夕影有些无奈地扶了扶额，便转过身，朝被她们晾在身后许久的赤发少年道：  
“我觉得我现在需要先安抚她，不早了，明天见，征……赤司同学。”

“啊？赤司君？”  
注意力全在她身上的少女这才朝别处看去，继而堪堪注意到素来高冷的少年，  
“赤司君你怎么会和夕影酱在一起？”

“我出去散步的时候看见她走丢了，就把她带了回来。”  
赤司征十郎眉眼一翘，面不改色心不跳地道。

“哈？！”  
要配合她就好好配合，为什么要给她加上“路痴”的标签？四枫院夕影一脸惊悚地回过头去，浅绿色的眸中染上了一层怨念。

白川夏子又大叫起来：  
“看吧，果然还是走丢了！夕影酱下次别一个人出去了！”

“不，这都是……” 他瞎编的。  
本想这么回答，但想到解释清楚后有更麻烦的东西要说明，她就硬生生闭了口，只能朝身后依然面不改色的少年露出一个哀怨的表情。

“那么，人我也送到了，就先回去了。”  
赤司征十郎没理她，淡淡地如此说了一句，刚回过身，便想到什么似地又偏过头补了一句，  
“夕影，你真的没有手机？”

“当然是真的，这种事没有开玩笑的必要吧！”  
四枫院夕影眯起半月眼面色不善地回了一句，作势就将他往外推。待他再次背过身，便抬起了一只手，摆出温和的笑容咬牙切齿道，  
“感谢你将我送回来（重音），回见了，赤司君。”

言毕，她直接拖着白川夏子进入房内并关上了门。

……

“不过啊……”

四枫院夕影从行李间抬起头，看向满脸意味深长的少女：  
“怎么了？”

“我怎么觉得……赤司君对夕影酱的态度，好像和对别人不太一样？”  
白川夏子说着靠近了她一步，  
“你们……”

“不，是你的错觉，那家伙整天面无表情的很无聊。至于你为何会有这种感觉——”  
四枫院夕影瘫下了脸，摆出一副严肃认真的神情，  
“大概他在记我帮你当说客的仇吧。”

“诶，会吗？”  
“当然会啊，即使是赤司君也肯定会对特定的一些人更亲近些啊。”  
“那怎么办，他会不会记恨我？”

“这个……”  
四枫院夕影站起了身，再次一本正经地将一只手搭上了她的肩，充满恶趣味地痛心疾首道，  
“那你就只能自求多福了，夏子。”

“……”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

#28 免费的家教就问你愿不愿意

四枫院夕影是个深刻贯彻“回家社”放学收拾了东西就回家的好学生。因为他们班级教学楼位置特殊的缘故，从这里通向学校大门只有一条路，而社团的活动场所往往在另一端，因此，鲜少有人在这个时段会和她同路。

不过，在她转入洛山两个多月的今天，情况似乎不太对。  
她先是有些狐疑地看着同学们都未像往常一样先在各自的座位上准备一些社团事宜，接着，便是在班级通向校门的路上发现了比以往多得多的学生。然后最后，当她一只脚刚踏出校门，少年清雅磁性的声线从身后约莫十米处传来——

“夕影！”

四枫院夕影一懵。

她立马堆起了一个笑脸回过头，看着身后健步如飞快速走来的少年，咬牙道：  
“赤司队长，听说您非常重视社团活动，那么请问您现在不去体育馆来找我这个大散人有什么事么？”

“我以为你是知道的。”  
赤发少年侧眸瞥了她一眼，继而斜了斜眼示意她先与他一同出校门，接着，一边走一边道，  
“还有两周就是期末考试。”

“所以强制停止社团活动？”  
夕影秒懂，但反过来想了想，她还是抽了抽嘴角望向天空，  
“说实话，在帝光的时候那样我还能理解，现在都高中了啊……把你们一个个都当小学生么？”

“不，夕影，你说反了。不如说越到这个年龄，这样安排越是合理。”  
走过学校附近的一个十字路口，赤司征十郎抬手接过了四枫院夕影肩侧的挎包，  
“国中要升高中较为容易，而高中还有考大学的压力。”

他总是有这样那样的理论，四枫院夕影不是很想和他讨论这种人类套路的问题。

见她不答，赤发少年不动声色地看了看她，没多久，又仿佛想到什么似地道：  
“话说，夕影，我今天中午看了你的成绩……”  
他这话声线上挑，语气轻描淡写，好像只是随便说说。

但他还是踩到了夕影的雷区。虽说成绩这东西在她眼里无关紧要，但那分数想起来终归不太好看。四枫院夕影于是面色不善地打断了他的话：  
“你去看看你家部员的成绩就行了，看我的做什么？还有，不要拿你的长处比我的短处。”

赤司征十郎沉默了片刻，一本正经道：  
“你误会了，学习不是我的……”

“你现在闭嘴我们还能愉快地交谈。”

赤发少年停下了脚步。他看着身边的人不是很好的脸色，几不可见地扬起了一个浅淡的笑容，没有对她方才颇有些不逊的言辞有什么不满。过了一会儿，重又踏出前进的步伐：  
“你现在住哪儿？”

“嗷，万能的喜助给我找了个离学校很近的房子，出校门走过两个十字路口再转个弯就到了——不过是在这里的反方向。”

赤司征十郎听闻再次驻了足。

“带路吧。”

“哈？”  
四枫院夕影满脸莫名其妙地侧过头去：  
“漫无目的地走了这么长一段结果征十郎你是想去我家？不对，你去我家干什么？”

“这你就不用问了。”  
“喂喂讲道理啊，要去我家还不让我问……”

少年异色的双眸微微眯起，浑身散发出因她的追问而极度不悦的气息。

夕影于是闭了口，拽住他的手将他拉进了一个没有人烟的小巷：  
“从这里走回去太远了，而且走回头路也不是我的作风，因此——”  
说着，她从赤司手中拿回了自己的包重新背在肩上，将双脚一前一后跨开，微微降低了重心，  
“提前说一下，这叫瞬步——抓紧我。”

话音落下，赤司征十郎就感到自己被一个大力猛然一拽，接着是扑面而来的凉风和其呼啸而过的巨响，几秒种后，他们已站在了一座小型的和式住宅前。四枫院夕影正从包中掏出钥匙，慢条斯理地打开大门。

住宅里没什么东西，更没有任何摆件，家具也都是些最基本的，尽管空间其实很小，看起来却甚是空旷。

“坐。”  
夕影朝赤司欠了欠身，伸出手比了个礼貌的手势，就踱到一旁温了一壶茶。十分钟后，她拿着一个托盘将煮好的茶放到桌面，才优雅地在少年对面坐下。

赤司征十郎接过她递过去的茶杯，又将空落落的周遭环视了一圈，蹙了蹙眉道：  
“你打算在这里住多久？”

后者抬了抬冰绿色的双眸，小啜了一口杯中之水，云淡风轻地道：  
“不知道。”

“可能会短到连一些基本的物件都不用储备？”

“……”  
顶着少年突然高扬而起的盛怒，四枫院夕影兀自敛眉喝茶，不发一言。  
他的观察与判断能力实在太强，而她当然不能将所谓的一年之约说出口。

“夕影——”

“只是懒得装修罢了，能住就行——其实当时喜助找到这里时我还觉得他找的地方太好。”  
抬眸翘起眉，女子歪过头，露出一个不正经的笑容，  
“不过，或许哪天一时兴起也会稍微搞一搞，反正这次我是正大光明出来的，不用担心财产问题。”

赤司征十郎紧锁起眉，异色的眸底隐隐泄露出了复杂的寒意。他没再说话，只是抬眼看着她散漫的笑容，很久后，才面色阴郁地从包中掏出了一物放在桌上。

“诶？这是……”  
夕影直了直身子。

“手机。”  
看着女子好奇地将其拿过，赤发少年面无表情地道，  
“我的号码，还有真太郎、哲也、大辉、敦、凉太、桃井的也已存进了通讯录，当然也包括白川、玲央他们的……要我教你怎么用么？”

“不用，我想……只是打电话的话应该没什么问题。”  
四枫院夕影将手机握在掌心，移动拇指一边到处按着各种按钮，一边道，  
“在这 一点上好像和神传令机①差不多。”

言毕，她就煞有介事地按下了一个按钮，继而抬起脑袋看向面前的人，而就在下一秒，赤司征十郎手机的电话提示音响了起来。

“看吧~”  
四枫院夕影将翻盖一合，听着那头又噤了的音乐，扬起一个有些嘚瑟的笑容，  
“多谢了，征十郎！以后要去东京的话就方便了！”

“你去东京做什么？”

“看看哲也君他们啊，我回来的时候凉太君说他们学校和真太郎君在比赛，也不知最后谁输谁赢。”

“是么？”  
赤司征十郎用一只手端住了下颚，微微偏了偏头，半眯起眼，  
“你认为谁赢？或者说，你希望谁会赢？”

“如果说‘希望’的话，倒没什么感觉。”  
毕竟就她走之前的印象，黑子哲也和绿间真太郎是部内唯二没有因为方针变化而有太大心里变化的人。

“至于说我‘认为’谁会赢……我记得凉太君有提到哲也君所在的诚凛还有一个和你们相同类型的——叫，火神？”  
她加快了语速，兴致盎然地睁大了冷绿色的猫眼直直看向他，口中却仍逻辑严明地分析着，  
“我认为哲也君的助攻能力无人能敌，那么，若是他们球队中真的有这样的一个人，两者配合得当的话，他们的胜率会更高一些。”

赤司征十郎默然许久。

“……想不到你对哲也有这么高的评价。”  
他如此说了一句，异色的双瞳微微一闭，淡淡道，  
“你猜的不错，是哲也他们赢了，只是，他们也在决赛联赛输给了大辉，并且往后一蹶不振。所以很遗憾，这次的Inter High他们是没有机会参加了。”

“这样啊。”  
“夕影，你看起来很失望。”

“啊，该怎么说呢……”  
紫罗兰发色的女子重又懒洋洋地朝身后靠了靠，抬头扫向空无一物的天花板，  
“本来想着如果大家都进正赛的话可以去看一看的，这个IH。”

“现在就不想去了？”  
“……也不能这么说……总之，看心情吧，到时。”

四枫院夕影对篮球没有兴趣。  
若说曾经的她还觉得其有些看点的话，和现世的一般女生没什么两样，只是喜欢看这些少年在赛场上挥洒汗水，胜利的喜悦也好、失败的悔恨也罢。曾经的赤司征十郎运球突破的的假动作从场外看潇洒而帅气，无论多少场比赛，即使只将目光盯在他一人之上，她都不会感到厌烦，但自从“天帝之眼”开启后，一切就不一样了。她承认在动作僵直处断球、和利用重心的转移将敌人晃倒的技术以人类而言非常强大甚至逆天，但不知怎的，却再也感觉不到他们打篮球时的洒脱和快乐。不光是他自己，甚至是他的对手——任何人只要和他对上，能弥漫在场上的只有绝望和痛苦。  
如此，她对这项运动唯一的关注点便也被剥夺了。

但尽管如此，她却很理智地知道，如若过去的赤司征十郎还能回来的话，只得以篮球作为突破口——因篮球而改变，又因篮球而恢复，天经地义毫无破绽。而能真正让他变回来的人不是她，她做不到，能做到的只有“奇迹的世代”，但即使在那几个人中，紫原敦自那次one on one后就对他抱有敬畏之心，这是一种致命的心态，它直接断绝了他打败他的可能性；青峰大辉虽实力强劲，却在头脑等方面逊色太多；绿间的三分虽逆天而强大，但终究有限……到头来能抱希望的，只有作为助攻者的黑子哲也，和成长性惊人的黄濑凉太。  
然，夏季的这场全国大赛，黑子哲也已经被淘汰了。

赤司征十郎说得没错，她的确，有些失望。

“嘛，不说这个了。”  
四枫院夕影转移了话题，端着下颚拖出慵懒的长音，  
“所以呢？征十郎你今天特地来这里应该不只是来给我手机的吧？”

被点名的人朝她凝视了许久，才从旁边翻出自己的挎包，慢条斯理地道：  
“趁着这几天不用参加部活，来帮你补习。”

“诶？不，我说了成绩这种东西……”  
“期末考试不合格者假期需要重考，直到合格为止，我想你明白这句话的意思。”

“……”  
四枫院夕影塌下了脸，  
“好吧，意思就是我可以不在乎成绩，但是学校很在乎，只要我不踩线就永远不放过我。”

“可以这么理解。”

“好麻烦啊，所以我为什么非要来上学啊，越来越搞不懂自己了……”  
紫罗兰发色的女子听闻生无可恋地朝桌上一趴，过了一会儿，她将头从桌面上抬起来，耷拉着冷绿色的双眼，露出些许绝望的神色，  
“话说我可一点都没听，而且老师说的那些所谓‘初中的基础’也半点不知道，征十郎你就算再神通广大也没法全都教会我啊。”

赤司征十郎没有理会她无穷无尽的抱怨，只是抱起几本书坐到了她身边，然后抬手拍了拍她的肩，道了声“起来”。

四枫院夕影于是软塌塌地将身子撑起来，满脸都是苦恼和哀怨。

“全部教会你确实不大可能，但我已经做了相应的计划。每天按照我的要求记住我给你划的重点和让你做的基础题，要合格没什么难的。”  
赤发少年将书在桌面上一摊，又朝她伸出一只手，待后者急急忙忙地将自己的课本递给他后，一边面无表情地在她没有半点痕迹的书上写写画画，一边镇定自若地道，  
“不要想着偷懒，我会在这里看着你，直到你完成当天的计划为止。”

夕影一愣。

呆了两秒，她摆出讨好的笑容，讪讪地将头凑过去：  
“赤司大神，您的意思是，如果我一晚上都搞不明白，你就在这里呆一整天？”

他斜过眼：  
“你有异议？”

“不，不敢，但是我想你父亲会有……”

“爸爸近几天都在德国。”  
后者斜睨着双眸正色道，  
“即使在，既然我这么说了，自然是早已做了相应的安排。”

四枫院夕影听闻撇了撇嘴，无法反驳，便将目光对向了面前的两本书，颇有一股“壮士一去不复返”的悲壮之情。

“看来以后我还是稍微认真点吧，上课的时候……”  
半晌后，她幽幽地如此道。

“……很高兴你能有这样的觉悟。”  
“不要说话，让我静静，顺便思考一下人生。”  
“……”

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

#29 效果阶梯论

四枫院夕影其实很聪明。  
尽管在理科方面赤司征十郎列了数百条公式与理论，但大约是少年的讲解条理清晰又易于理解的缘故，她没花多少时间便搞明白了其中一脉相承的关系，顺便举一反三地轻易完成了他布置的习题。  
但文科便不同了。虽说夕影自出生以来也说了数百年日语了，但这和国文课并不是一回事，更别说英文这类她几乎没有碰过的东西……

赤发少年将一切当天要复习的要点讲解完时已是晚上十一点，剩下的时间由她自由背诵。赤司征十郎说一不二的性格至今未变，夕影多次偷偷侧头看他，他都只是垂首看着一本书，丝毫没有要先回家的打算。

事实上夕影并没有偷懒。赤司征十郎所谓的“等到她完成计划为止”是最有力不过的威胁，她倒不是怕他真的在她家住下，但她实在不希望他因为她的缘故影响睡眠。尽管如今的少年已几乎发育完全、身体健朗，应不会再因为夜间的熬夜而发烧，但过去的经历仍旧让她心有余悸。

只是天不遂人愿——大约是基因的不合，死神的那将近两百条鬼道吟唱词①她都能在年仅几岁时通过短短两天便全都背得滚瓜烂熟，却对这些现世的东西极其不感冒。不说看了丝毫没有感觉，好不容易死记住了没过多久就能忘记。  
在这样的情况下，赤发少年就真的一直坐在她身边一言不发地等着她，这让四枫院夕影不知该怎样形容自己的心情。

思绪刚刚飞远些，少年就发现了端倪。他将视线移过去，淡淡地道了声“怎么了”。

夕影自暴自弃地将书往桌子上一放，便在后者审视的视线中踱到了他身后，抬手环住少年的腰，将头靠在他背上，略带叹息又有些委屈地道：  
“只是突然在想，全中二连霸之前那个期末，我还在学生会那里想着怎么你家部员那么不让你省心，事到如今才发现，好像最不省心的却是我自己……可是，这真的有些强人所难。”  
“其实你不用费心帮我补习的，实在不行我可以找喜助置换他们的记忆——虽然换成什么是个谜。”

赤司征十郎的身体僵了僵。

“……看来真如你所说，那个叫浦原喜助的很万能，但——”  
片刻后，他握住她的手转身正对向她，神色严肃，  
“这终非长久之计。”  
说下句话时，他周遭的气息已经带上了浓重的阴郁，  
“还是说，你真的只是短时间内暂时回来，没过多久又要走。”

“……”  
带着些不悦的质问让夕影一懵。尽管她确实没有想这么多，但这样的问题还是让她心中一阵抽痛。

半晌。

“呵……不愧是征十郎，说话还是这么一针见血。”  
四枫院夕影扬起嘴角轻笑了一声，  
“不过这次猜错了。”

“我不会走的，因为我相信你的那些同伴。而且——”  
她直起双腿，握住少年的双肩，仰起身子，闭上眼、将唇轻轻缓缓地贴在他的眉心。沉寂了片刻，她再次睁开眼时，没有与他分开，贴着他的额低言道：  
“我爱上的少年如此优秀，他一定能从压力带来的心魔中走出来，回归本心与正轨。”

言毕，她看着他蓦然间睁大的异色瞳，翘起冰绿色的双眸，露出一个温柔至极的笑容：  
“嘛，总之，我只是想说，时间不早了，如果征十郎你不打算回本宅的话，就先睡吧。”

“夕影，你……”

“现在两点都过了，你要是再不闭上眼睛，我怕是一点也背不进去了。别看我这样，我这人有时候也挺难搞的。”  
女子笑着打断了他的话，温婉动听的声线带上了一些不容拒绝的威严，  
“卧房就在走廊右手第一间。当然，如果你不放心可以就睡这里，这种和式住宅最好的地方就是到处都可以睡觉。”

话音落下的下一秒，她便又闪到了桌边，捧起方才倒合的那本书，也堵住了少年所有的话。

……

不知是否真的是后者阖眼了的缘故，半小时后，夕影觉得背书的进程快了许多。她偶然从书册间抬起头，看见少年已侧身睡去，便抬手将面前的矮桌向远处推了推免得他磕到，又瞬步入卧房拿来了唯一的一床被子搭在他身上。

尽管之前的言行并非虚情假意，但其实她不过是想诱他早些入睡而已。四枫院夕影也是个要面子的人，如今，只为了这一个目的就莫名其妙表了个白，还不得不真的如一个人类一样认真学习。  
侧身看着少年久违的安静睡颜，她透过窗户望了望外面已落下一半的弯月，有些无奈地想着——

若是她真的都学会了，恐怕以后作为一个学生同一般人类一样高中毕业考大学也不成问题，那时若是再走，自己必然也会有些可惜这些“知识”吧。万一到时那可惜之情泛滥起来……  
也不知到底是谁算计了谁。

或许就如他所说，从一开始她招惹他开始，这一切就都由不得她了。如今的夕影只想耐心地等着她的少年回来，然后在他有生之年拼尽全力帮助他辅佐他，再不保留一分一毫。  
这么想想，她以后怕是还有很多东西要补，现在不过是先学学人类的学校课程而已，又算得了什么呢？

>>>

四枫院夕影第二天是被赤司征十郎摇醒的。她迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，用爪子抓了抓有些眩晕的脑壳，然后四肢撑地爬起来伸了个懒腰。

“征十郎，现在几点了，我还想睡一会儿……”

“我已经让你多睡了十五分钟。”  
赤发少年斜睨着趴在榻榻米上慵懒地摇着尾巴的波米拉猫，镇定地道，  
“再不起来我们两个得一起迟到。到时学校里的人若是怀疑，你就什么都瞒不住了。”

“哈~那你先走，我可以瞬步……”

“这一路上全是人，你突然消失又突然出现更容易引人注目。”  
后者慢条斯理地如此说了一句，加重了口气命令道，  
“起来。夕影，不要违逆我。”

四枫院夕影这才将双眼扒拉开一条缝，翻着白眼斜视了某人一眼，然后变回人形打着呵欠走进里间。

……

因为离学校近的缘故，上课时间又避开了上班的高峰期，整条路几乎都是步行上学的洛山学生。大约是因为两人都拿着自己的东西，又保持了一小段友好的距离，很有些“同班同学上学路上正好碰到便一起走”的架势，有些穿着洛山校服的人路过时会同时对他们打声招呼，倒没有其他的反应。不过这一路，夕影打了好多个呵欠是真的，这让她自己都觉得有些毁形象。

走了约莫五分钟，赤司征十郎终于开口了，他侧眸瞥了她一眼，淡淡道：  
“昨晚什么时候睡的？”

“哈~不知道，背完就睡了。”  
“我记得你以前晚上很能到处乱窜。”

“对啊，你都说了是‘以前’了。“  
夕影耷拉下眼，懒洋洋地理所当然道，  
“我又不是真的猫，那时候一心当个称职的宠物，就学着猫的样子白天睡觉晚上活动。现在恢复了真身当然不能再这样了，而且转来洛山以后我的作息时间很规律的，每天早睡早起，昨晚突然乱了，一下子受不了理所当然不是么？”

他没答，过了一会儿，嘴角微扬：  
“昨晚怎么又变成猫了？”

女子的脚步停了停。她稍稍抬起头思忖了片刻，拉着长音垂了垂眼睑，而后放低了声线：  
“唔，因为有毛不会着凉，而且……万一冷了方便找空子钻。”  
言毕，冰绿色的猫眼微微一挑，夕影瞪向他，面色不善道，  
“下次求别问这种问题，回答起来很……不，话说回来我刚才为什么要回答你。”

她说完就生气了一般猛地撇过头继续看向前方，没再发一言。

赤司征十郎哼笑了一声。

又过了半晌。

“昨天要你背的都背完了？”  
“嗯，背完了。”  
“很好，今天中午来学生会，我测试一下。如果顺利的话，可以顺便在那里睡一会儿。”

四枫院夕影听闻忧郁地望向了天空中明媚的朝阳。  
她本来觉得自己是都背出来了。但他一说测试，她又开始担心会不会睡一觉起来又都忘了……果然等下回到教室还是多复习复习吧。

虽说这么想，但她当然不能将心中没底的情况表现出来，毕竟身边的少年向来对他自己苛求尽善尽美，若是被他发觉这种心态，总是不妥。  
于是她慵懒地偏了偏头，喊了声对方的名字：  
“我说，征十郎。”

“怎么？”

“如果我这两周每天都要背到这么晚的话……”

“不会。”  
她尚未说完，他便镇定地打断了她的话，  
“夕影，有个词叫‘熟能生巧’。”

言及此，他又补了一句，语调自信而撩人：  
“今晚开始，你就会发现那些东西简单了很多。”

四枫院夕影看着对方成竹于胸的样子，不自觉地长叹了口气，再次看向天空，几不可闻地嘀咕道：  
“明明要背的是我，真不知道你哪儿来的信心。”

后者扬了扬嘴角，不答。

>>>

四枫院夕影自认识人能力强悍，因而可以在大多数事情上做到八面玲珑，如今，却算漏了她明明最熟悉的赤司征十郎。

在做期末考卷时，她已发觉有些违和——因为她如今掌握的已明显不止及格线的程度。待成绩公布，她拿着年段前五十的分数去学生会骚扰正办公着的少年时，他只是抬头扫了她一眼，继而轻描淡写地道了一句“既然你能掌握，为什么不让你的分数更高些？”，便没再理她。夕影这才发现自己前两周智商掉了线。  
赤司征十郎事事喜欢留底牌，他当然不可能将一切都算得刚刚好而忽视她万一真的背不出的情况。既如此，他最原本的计划必然比堪堪及格线的要求高得多，再根据情况一点点降低要求，这样，即便她达不到那原始的程度，要避免补考也是易如反掌的事。  
但她却硬生生地都啃下了。

刚想到这层，赤发少年便又扬起了头道：  
“下个学期开始，上课的内容你应该就能全都听懂了，如果不想再像这两周这样补习的话……”

“嗨嗨嗨，我认真学还不行么？大BOSS征十郎。”  
四枫院夕影无奈地接道。

赤司征十郎扬了扬眉，看起来心情不错。

然而，此时的夕影只想垂首扶额。  
她明明应该是跳脱在他控制之外的那个，却好像又在不知不觉中走上了他的套路，还是明知故犯的那种，实在是……太为自己的未来担忧了。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

#30 祗园祭典

京都七月份最盛大的庙会便是祗园祭，持续一个月，每日皆会有花样百出的祭祀活动。该祭典自战国时期绵延至今，历史悠久，又因着对这古都历史和文化的重要性而经久不衰。期末考试结束后，正值祗园祭的最后几日，也是最高|潮的时期。外地考去京都的学生自不必说，京都当地人也对此甚是重视，因此，那几日，班里同学讨论的话题便都是谁和谁一起去参加。

赤司征十郎的良好习惯让他在期末考试结束的那一天便完成了本学期所有的学生会工作。出成绩的第二天中午，他难得人在座位上看书，造成的连带结果就是午自修时，他们班的门口同时出现了三个校园风云人物——洛山篮球部正选，“无冠的五将”之实渕玲央、叶山小太郎和根武谷永吉。这三人到来时四枫院夕影正撑着脑袋翻看着近来现世流行的漫画，只几不可见地抬了抬眼。看着赤发少年镇定自若地走出去后，便收回了目光，没再关注。她没特意去听他们的对话，只是那三人走的时候面上的表情似乎有些失望。

放学后，四枫院夕影正收拾书包准备走人，突然门口传来了一声“四枫院桑，有人找你！”。她狐疑地抬起头后，看见一个不认识的男生满脸窘迫地走进了他们班教室的门，然后扭扭捏捏地走到她面前，立正，抿唇不语。

夕影有些懵：  
“同学，请问……”

“四枫院桑！”  
那个人突然破釜沉舟般地打断了她的话，用极其响亮的嗓音大喊了一声。

“嗨？”  
“那个……等下……等下一起去祗园祭么？”

“……”  
四枫院夕影眨了眨眼，索性搞明白了目前的情况。

然而，不说她因该祭典的含义而非常不喜欢它，即使喜欢，也断然不会答应一个还不认识的人。

“这个，抱歉。”  
于是她扬起了一个得体的笑容，以睁眼说瞎话的丰富经验信口开河道，  
“我已经和人有约了，如果临时变卦他大概会天天找我抱怨，为了耳根子的清净，我并没有毁约的打算。”

“诶？那个人是……”  
“是一个每年都一起约的好友——这样的回答你能接受么？”

“这……”  
面前的男生憋着一口气盯着她看了许久，而后者神态坦然并无一丝一毫其他情绪，他便渐渐露出了失望的神色。最后，终究耷拉下了脑袋，拉长音调道了一声“嗨，知道了”。

尽管如此，他还是没忘记注意在她面前的礼节，下一秒便弯下腰深深鞠了一躬，大声道：  
“十分抱歉，给你添麻烦了！”

“不必如此。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子翘了翘眉，同样不失礼数地点了点头，  
“我也很抱歉，不能接受你的邀请。”

小插曲结束后，看热闹的同学便三三两两地离开了班级。四枫院夕影原本早已将背包收拾了大半，如今却因为这个无关痛痒的小情况沦为了班上动作最慢的人——倒不是这个事件持续时间有多长，是近来的同学们确实因为祗园祭而较为兴奋罢了。  
夕影将挎包背在肩上关了教室的灯和门窗，刚踏出班级走到楼梯口，就看见了双手抱胸侧身靠着墙面正等着她的少年。

此刻的走廊里并无第三人。

“夕影。”  
看见她，赤司征十郎走到她身边，仿佛是为挑衅她方才拒绝人用的台词，以命令的口气直截了当道，  
“六点半，祗园门口见。”

>>>

这天晚上京都街道上的人比当年那个人来人往的银座还要多上很多。红色的挂灯在这古都中挂满了一路，女性们穿着五颜六色的华丽浴衣走在路上，道路的两旁是各色小吃。

在这样的情况下，穿着简单的衬衫，肩上还挂着一只白猫的赤发少年在人群中就显得有些违和——好在人流如潮，纵使赤司征十郎再闪闪发光引人注目，此刻也不会有太多人去关注他。

“征十郎，我们找个安静的地方吹吹风怎么样？”  
深知身边的主人不是个爱热闹的，夕影歪了歪脑袋，提出了这个建议。  
——她从来就不觉得他会真的对这种祭典感兴趣。帝光祭如此盛大，若不是当时她提出要去黑子的班级围观，他不还是连自家部员的店面都没兴趣，去棋社消磨掉了整个下午？

少年抬眼瞥了她一眼，在旁边的小吃铺买了些小吃，便真的慢条斯理地顺着人群离开了这条街道。

道路的尽头是一个小公园，公园中有不少长椅板凳，看起来平常应当人流众多，不过现下庙会正进行得如火如荼，这里自然便被冷落了。不过，透过熙熙攘攘的树木枝叶朝那街道看过去，仍旧能应着那一路的暖红灯光感受到祭典的欢腾与嬉闹。

赤司征十郎找了个位置坐下，将方才所买小吃放在身边，继而斜了斜眼，看着白猫从他肩上跳下来，以久违的姿势开始啃食物。

“夕影。”

“嗯？”

看着朝他抬起脑袋一脸无辜的波米拉猫，他抬手揉了揉它的头顶，沉声道：  
“忘了问你，为什么要变成猫？”

四枫院夕影眨了眨眼，吞下一个章鱼丸子后，理所当然地道：  
“唔，因为感觉学校里有很多人会来啊，而且我敢说只要是个洛山的学生，一旦你进入他们的视线，他们就能认出你。”

无非就是这么些理由。  
赤发少年没有答话，接受了她的这个解释。

过了一会儿，他看着不远处庙会街道上通明的灯火，又道：  
“我本来以为你会对这些比较感兴趣，毕竟那时候——”

白色的波米拉猫爬到了他大腿上，懒洋洋地趴下来。

“确实，我不讨厌庙会，甚至还很喜欢。”  
她打断了他的话，一边慢慢摇着尾巴，一边也将目光朝那个方向投过去，  
“但是祗园祭不一样——其实如果下午的时候征十郎你不开口，我是不会来的。”

赤司征十郎听闻低下头，异色的双瞳微挑，看向在他的顺毛下满脸幸福的白猫：  
“怎么？”

她没有马上回答。  
沉默了很久，才稍稍降低了声线，淡淡地开口，语调中带上了些惆怅：  
“怎么说呢，比起喜庆，祗园祭这东西对我而言，可能悲伤的含义比较多。“

说着，她闭上了眼，缓缓地低吟起来：  
“袛园精舍的钟声，乃是诸行无常的余韵；沙罗双树之花色，昭示盛者必衰之宿命。荣华不能长久，如同春夜梦易醒；盛者终究消亡，如同风吹尘土散③。”  
“逝者无归的悲哀，盛极必衰的轮回。”

双耳软塌塌地搭在脑袋上，赤发少年看着全身都陷在他大腿上的猫，静静地等待下文。

“这个祭典很有名，有名到我们那里也每年都会举办。”  
四枫院夕影语调平静，  
“小时候天不怕地不怕，对这类含义没有感想，总觉得离自己很远。那时候每当润临安举办，夜一姐就会带着喜助和我、朽木家的小弟弟白哉、还有志波海燕一起去。当时很开心，我还记得海燕那个白痴一激动买了好几打牡丹饼，最后吃不下又不舍得扔，花了好长时间才塞进肚子，然后过了志波家的门禁时间，被志波伯父教训了一顿。”

“然而，一百年前的事件上，喜助被陷害，夜一姐随他来到现世，那个队伍就少了他们二人。”  
“五十年前，白哉因为一件事②而性情大变，从此变得古板而不愿与人交心，也再也没有为了任务以外的理由踏入过流魂街。”  
“然后，十年前，志波海燕战死。那天的风很大，我没能看见他最后一面，连他的灵子都很快便随风散去了。”

“再后来……”  
说到这里，白色的波米拉猫云淡风轻地摊了摊爪子，  
“嘛，就没有后来了。”

“只是不知道什么时候起，我就总觉得这个祭典好像在预示什么一样。譬如，今日与你一同来的人，明日或许便无法触及，或许间隔万里、又或许相隔于阴阳……之类的。”

话音落下，赤司征十郎手中的动作蓦然一停。

他将她放到长椅上，然后站起身，背对向那头刺目的亮红灯火，异色的双瞳微微眯起，目不转睛地直视向她。

“夕影。”  
沉声喊了一句她的名字，他面无表情地稍稍仰起头，  
“变回来。”

“喵？”  
这突然的要求让趴在长椅上的某猫一愣。

“变回来。”  
后者又将话重复了一遍，严肃认真的辞令下是不容拒绝的威严。

“……”  
不知自家少年葫芦里又卖的什么药，但她此刻脑子里并没有“拒绝”这两个字。白色的猫只得侧过头四处扫视了一圈，直到确认四下无人，才一脸懵逼地变回了人形。

“征十郎，怎……”  
将要出口的话并未说完。  
四枫院夕影愣怔地睁大了眼，呆呆地看着赤发少年迅速放大的脸，接着便是他突然搭上她后脑的手无法忽视的沉重力道，以及唇齿之间柔软却带些凉意的触感。

异色的双瞳与她的交错而过的那一瞬，她就被他贴上她双眸的手掌挡住了视线。随着脑后的那只手越发加重力道，他的舌就以狂风暴雨之势不讲道理地长驱直入，明明舌尖青涩而僵硬，却霸道且极具倾略性。她只觉得呼吸困难，思维停滞，又看不见，只得攥住他的衣衫以勉强保持平衡。

不知过了多久，面前的少年重又站直了身子。他伸过一只手拂过她的唇角，继而端起她的下颚，逼得她抬头直视向他。

“四枫院夕影。”  
赤司征十郎沉声喊了声她的全名，下巴微抬，居高临下地道，  
“看清楚，现在站在你面前的是我——赤司征十郎。并且，我在此宣告，明年、后年、以及往后的每一年，都将会是我。”

五色的烟花在这一刻飞腾炸裂，发出刺耳的巨响。彩色的火光照在少年的侧脸，印出他眼底她的全貌。磁性的声线就这样轻易地穿透了轰隆的烟火之声落在她的耳边，坚定决绝而掷地有声。

明明是第二人格的中二台词，四枫院夕影却只觉得鼻头有些酸涩。她有些颤抖地抬手抓住了少年抬着她下巴的手，垂下头，一时失去了语言能力。

“因此——”  
赤司征十郎没有在意她的反应，又朝她走上了一步，依旧是那听来有些自负的口气，  
“以后若再有不长眼的邀请你，你大可继续用今天的理由拒绝，并且和他们说清楚，那个人是谁。”

“……”  
紫罗兰发色的女子久久没有答话。

“呵……”  
几分钟后，她才垂着头，勾起嘴角发出了一个略带自嘲的单音节，  
“我也是难得悲秋伤春，有时候也会觉得这种情绪来的莫名其妙。现在，征十郎你这么说——更让我觉得自己在无理取闹了。”

“不管你之前是否‘无理取闹’。”  
赤司征十郎半眯着眼看了她片刻，淡淡地道，  
“但从现在开始，我不允许你再有那样的想法。”

这个言论简单粗暴而直接，但在四枫院夕影听来，却比任何风花雪月的花言巧语都要动听。

喜欢一个人是什么感觉？就是对方随便的一言一行都能扣动心弦，无论多么厚重的阴霾都能因仅仅一句话而拨云见日。  
人生最大的圆满，不过是心中的那个人同样系着自己，明明就是些莫名其妙的小情绪，也能让他认真以待——更何况这个人还是赤司征十郎。  
一人心难得，卓越者的心更难。  
那一刻四枫院夕影已然确定，无论将来的生命多么孤独漫长，她最想要的就是这与他一起的一百年，除此之外，别无所求。

于是她闭上眼深深吸了一口气，将自己的手与他的交握而过，也站起身，摆出了惯常的张扬笑容：  
“哈，没办法了，就听你的吧。”

赤司征十郎异色的双瞳直直地看入她的双眼，仿佛在确认她话中各种情绪的成分。很久之后，微微勾起嘴角，哼笑了一声。

“征十郎，如果我现在变卦想和你一起去逛了，还来得及么？”

“呵，还不算太晚。”  
他眼角微挑，  
“抓紧我，别走丢了。”

“喂喂，别因为修学旅行的时候拿这个理由成功搪塞了夏子就真觉得我会走丢啊！”

她没再变回猫，迈着异常轻快的步伐随着身前的赤发少年挤回人群。

至于被同校生撞破的风险……  
——再说吧，没准她今日的运气会很好也说不定。

“这个小吃我好像没吃过，想尝尝。”  
“……又是小吃？”  
“庙会的意义不就在一边逛一边吃么？”  
“……别忘了我提醒过你多次的，这种东西不能多吃。”  
“嗨嗨嗨，我知道~”  
“……”  
“话说征十郎，我没带钱……”  
“……”

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

#31 眼见不为实

冲绳县人口稀松，纵使今年全国高校的IH大赛在这里举行，也没能改变多少这里整体的休闲氛围。或许是阳光与沙滩无论在何时都能让人心情舒畅的缘故，踏入中央体育馆时，四枫院夕影倒没觉得有什么不适。

祗园祭过后的第三天，洛山篮球部的首发队员和替补便随着教练离开了京都。当天晚上九点，她收到了赤司征十郎的短信，上书“已到冲绳，勿念”，还附了一张正赛对战表的照片。  
如此细心的信息让女子不自觉地对着手机屏幕扬了扬嘴角，她将短信窗口关闭，便快速拨出了对方的号码。

健身器械钢筋活动处相互摩擦的声响有规律地透过听筒从那一头传来。几乎同一时刻，实渕玲央的一声“小征”响起又很快噤下，显是生生自行打断了将要出口的台词，然后几秒钟后，少年熟悉的声线便进入了耳中。大约是因为他的短信刚来她便回了电话的缘故，他似乎心情不错：  
“夕影。”

“晚上好，征十郎。听你那边的声音我这个时候打电话似乎不太合适，但没办法，用手机打字目前为止还有些为难我。”  
“我知道。不用在意，我已经完成了相应的训练。”

四枫院夕影听闻歪了歪头，屏住呼吸，直到听到少年几不可闻的喘气声，才慢慢道：  
“明天就有比赛了吧，别太勉强自己了。”

“半决赛前我都不会被安排首发。”

“哈哈，这样啊。”  
少年的回复让女子尴尬地笑了笑。  
仅仅一句话就暴露了自己如今对篮球部一无所知的事实，她突然不知该再说些什么了，只怕无知显示得太明显而影响他的心情。

“夕影。”  
见她无话，那头的声音又响了起来。

“嗯，在。”  
“你现在在做什么？”

这个问题成功地让四枫院夕影重新想起了自己正在做的工作。她将手机放在桌面上打开了免提，一面继续在面前密密麻麻的对战表中寻找拥有“奇迹的世代”几人的学校，一面用笔将他们可能的晋级路线描出来：  
“我在模拟啦，算算你们几个何时会互相碰到。”

“是么？”  
少年吐出了一个简短的问句，平静地接道，  
“这次的分组较为分散，如果他们都能顺利晋级的话，最早也要到四分之一决赛了。”  
赤司征十郎的语调云淡风轻，仿佛只是陈述一个事实，无论曾经的同伴晋级与否，都和他没有半点关系。

但话音落下后，他沉默了片刻，还是加了一句：  
“你来么？”

四枫院夕影一愣。她没想到第二人格的他也会这样问，而她却不知该怎样回答。  
有去看的想法，却想避开洛山的场次——这样的答复，她根本说不出口。

于是，快速地在心中组织了一下语言，她拉出了慵懒的长音：  
“其实我觉得太远了去现场看有些麻烦。但好像一场都不去也说不过去，毕竟万一能碰到他们，还能顺便打个招呼叙叙旧什么的。”  
说着，她将笔放下，懒洋洋地仰躺在了他之前帮她补习的矮桌边，  
“抓阄是个好办法，等下就随便抓一场好了。反正哲也君和真太郎君都被淘汰了，也就那么几场供我选择。”

……

事实上夕影并没有抓阄。当对战表上代表“海常中学”和“桐皇学园”的线连接起来时，她便已决定了想要观看的场次。

考虑到“奇迹的世代”的知名度，加上黄濑凉太作为模特可能导致的观众增长，她这次特意早到了约莫二十分钟。彼时，空旷的室内篮球馆还没多少人，但很快便陆陆续续地来了——每个人都一样，他们冲着的不是简单的高中生篮球联赛，而是“奇迹的世代”首发队员之间的对决。

然后五分钟后，当又一批人齐齐从身后的小门走入场内时，四枫院夕影转过了身。

来人都是谁和她无关，吸引她注意的只是黑子哲也那独特的气场和灵压而已。但即便如此，能与他一同行动的人只要稍微一想便可轻易猜出——无非就是他如今所在的城凛高中篮球部罢了。  
素来存在感低微的少年隐藏在人群当中，然靠着那与众不同的发色和帝光时长达一年的围观经验，她还是马上找到了他。

“好久不见了，哲也君。”  
四枫院夕影朝他走上了一步，冷绿色的猫眼微微挑起形成一个友好的弧度，语气熟稔，  
“我确实想过大概会碰到你们中的谁，倒没想到会是你。”

蓝发少年睁大了眼，似乎一时对眼前的状况有些迷茫。但他也没问出“请问你是谁”之类失礼的问题，直直地看着她，大约是在脑中做着什么分析。许久后，才启了启唇，带着些不确定道：  
“夕影……桑？”

“还是这么聪明啊哲也君。”  
夕影扬起了嘴角。

“不，只是听黄濑君提起过。”  
少年依然摆着那副万事不惊的扑克脸，声线如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，  
“而且，长得很像。”

“……”

“等等等等黑子，你别一个人和人家聊得这么开心！”  
她尚未答话，一个有着一头火红头发、人高马大的少年便插|入了他们中间。他一把拍上黑子哲也的头顶胡乱地揉了揉他的头发，看向她的目光带着莫名其妙的敌意，  
“这个人是谁？难道又和那个叫桃井的一样是你国中时期的……”

“不，你误会了。”  
四枫院夕影直接自行回答了他的问题。她将视线移到他身上，摆出了一个完美无缺的温婉笑容，  
“五月桑是篮球部经理，而我并不属于篮球部，火神大我君。”

“为什么你会知道我的名字？！”  
“你也是个备受瞩目的选手，知道你的名字很奇怪么？”  
“可是……”

“是黄濑君吧。”  
黑子哲也掰开了少年置于他头顶的手掌，淡然地俯下身子钻出来，继而站到她面前，严肃地道，  
“还是……”

“不，确实是凉太君。”

“所以说啊——”  
“黑子君。”

火神大我正要抓狂，人群中便走出了一个棕色短发的少女。她相当霸气地甩出一巴掌将其拍到了一边，然后几步踱到夕影和黑子的面前，站定，神色认真：  
“也别光顾着叙旧，不介绍一下么？”

黑子哲也朝紫发的女子看了一眼。

四枫院夕影于是重又扬起嘴角，礼节周到地欠了欠身，弯起眉颇有学生之风地道：  
“你好，四枫院夕影。学校什么的我是觉得无所谓，不过如果你们想知道的话……”  
她的话音停了停，  
“洛山高校一年级。”

“洛山……”  
洛山高中不愧是传说中权威一般的豪强学校。当她报出这两个字，诚凛的那几个人便都变了脸色，只有火神大我和黑子哲也没什么特别的反应。

只是，黑子大概是因为意料之中，而火神……十之八|九是根本不明白这其中代表的含义。  
直到蓝发少年眨了眨眼，将视线重新从自家教练的身上焦点上四枫院夕影，以异常肃穆的口吻道：  
“是为了赤司君吧。”

“赤司？”  
被拍飞到一旁的红发少年听到这个姓立马以光速冲了回来，继而火急火燎地低头看向身边的同伴，大声道，  
“黑子，你指的是……？”

“‘奇迹的世代’队长，赤司征十郎……吧？”

瞥见棕发少女向自己投来的询问的目光，四枫院夕影歪头摊了摊手：  
“据我说知，整个洛山除了征十郎，没有第二个人姓‘赤司’。”  
言毕，她侧头转向火神，高高挑起眉，半开玩笑地道，  
“不过，火神君的反应似乎……有些夸张。”

“不要在意。”  
话音刚落，黑子哲也便淡然地接了口，  
“火神君只是对’奇迹的世代‘这几个字比较上火，等他缓缓就好了。”

“所以你说谁上火——？！”

……  
看着面前的两个少年一个热情似火一个淡定如水，夕影收敛了面上不正经的神色。

在她的印象中，黑子哲也整日都将自己的情绪隐藏在那张面无表情的脸下，鲜少展露出自己真实的心情。但是，面对他认可的同伴，他有时也会恶趣味地摆着那副人畜无害的脸或调侃或暗损——就是通俗所说的隐性腹黑。  
眼前的情形，从这个角度看，就能发现他和火神大我的同伴关系已是十分牢靠。

火神大我那纯粹的好胜心溢于言表，不过，她四枫院夕影并不对此感到反感。  
位于高处的人终有一日会止步不前，而有天赋的挑战者也终会跨过那一座座高山。若是真如黄濑凉太所说，他是与他们“奇迹的世代”等同的选手，那么，即使如今尚不成气候，她也能对他报以希望。

她渴望着有一个人能让她的征十郎一尝失败的滋味从而获得完整的人生体验，并从中找到最适合他自己的处事方法和状态。

“嘛，有决心是好，但最重要的还是付诸行动。”  
于是，紫罗兰发色的女子朝高大的少年走上了一步。双手抱胸，猫眼眯起，碧色的眸底散发着浓重且威严的气场，  
“‘奇迹的世代’没那么好对付，特别是征十郎。如今的你们连大辉君都跨越不了，对上他根本没有胜算。”

“他很强。他的强大除了身体素质和能力，更在于其他很多的方面。若想打败他，极其艰难。”  
她说着踱到火神的身侧，微微抬首，便再次高扬起了声线，  
“不过——若你们真能成长到在篮球上打败现在的征十郎和洛山，我，乐见其成。”

“……”  
许是她的台词太过震撼，面前的几人一时间皆是鸦雀无声。

“会的。”  
很久后，黑子哲也的声线划破了寂静。不再是那张扑克脸，他的神色格外得积极而坚定，  
“我们必定会打败‘奇迹的世代’，向他们、向赤司君证明我们的篮球。”

……

这个话题戛然止在比赛双方入场的哨声响起之时。当是时，四枫院夕影偏过了头，和诚凛的几人一样将注意力对向了下方的球场。

“夕影桑。”  
浅蓝色发的少年站在她身边，直直地看着缓缓步入场内的两名旧友，重又恢复了那波澜不惊的声线，  
“你觉得，谁会赢？”

“大辉君。”  
这个问题并不值得多想。四枫院夕影直截了当地如此答了一句，话音稍停，补充道，  
“理论来说是这样。但，我今天之所以会来，就是期待奇迹发生。”

“……”  
黑子哲也没有对她的回答发表什么评价，沉默了片刻，又道，  
“你是和赤司君一起来的么？”

夕影斜过眼：  
“哲也君你的智商呢？我们都聊了这么半天了征十郎不是连个人影都没有么？所以明显我是自……”

她的话还没说完，衣袋中的手机便不合时宜地震动了起来。

然而，现如今她虽有不少人的电话，但知道她的号码的似乎也就那么一人……  
明明她说的是事实，而这过于凑巧的电话就像是故意为了打她的脸一样。

四枫院夕影颇有些纠结地将衣袋中的小机器掏出，按下【通话】键并举到耳边，讪讪地道：  
“征十郎……”

黑子哲也侧了侧眸。  
只见身边的少女在吐出那个名字后颇尴尬地发了一会儿呆，没过多久，便有些僵硬地回身看向了观众席的入口处。

而就在那里，是正慢条斯理地合上手机缓步走来的赤发少年。

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

#32 最难拒绝的理由

四枫院夕影觉得，她这辈子恐怕都跳不出与这个叫“赤司征十郎”的少年的纠葛了。回到现世的第四个月，她终于在IH大赛四分之一决赛的这一天发觉，她对他第二人格的灵压也形成了免疫力——他拨出这通电话之前，她竟丝毫没有察觉到他的到来。若非如此，她大约会在感觉到他灵压的一瞬间便先瞬步溜之大吉。

“好久不见，赤司君。”  
当赤发少年略过他们上方的所有座位径直走来时，黑子哲也当先侧头平静地打出了招呼。

“没想到会在这里见到你啊，哲也。”  
“嗨，我和前辈们来看黄濑君和青峰君的比赛。”

这一头的小动静立马便惊动了另一头的诚凛众人，随着火神大我的一声“‘赤司’？黑子你是说赤司征十郎来了？”，众人便齐齐伸长脖子朝这边看了过来。

赤发异瞳的少年微微抬着下巴朝那些人扫了一眼，仅仅将视线在火神大我身上多停留了片刻，便直接对向了坐在最侧的紫发少女，似乎并不屑于搭理他们：  
“来了这里也不说一声？”

“这话该我问你吧。本来想悄悄地看一场然后悄悄地回京都，为什么征十郎你现在会出现在这里？”  
夕影有些尴尬地反问道。  
其实她心中有数，因为他并未带上自家正选，显然不是来“考察敌情”的，那么唯一的理由只可能是……

“我猜你‘抓阄’会抓到这一场，就过来接你。”  
如此简单地答复了一句，赤司征十郎坐在了她身边的座位上。

“……不愧是征十郎，感觉真是准。”  
她“哈哈”干笑了两声，讪讪地说了一句，又放低声音，小心翼翼自言自语般地道，  
“所以都说了我的本意就是偷偷的……”

但这话最终湮没在了对方斜过来的目光中。

……

这场比赛的初期并没什么看头。因为在第一节的试探过后，从第二节开始，一切就如四枫院夕影对两者实力的判断一样，是桐皇对海常毫无悬念的碾压。虽说篮球是团体运动，不该只以两队中的一人来定队伍的强弱，但当那个人与其他人的差距太过悬殊，他们便是决定性因素，更何况青峰大辉的队友并不比黄濑凉太的弱，甚至还要稍胜一筹①。  
一面倒的局势最易让人产生视觉疲劳，加上她其实不是很愿意看到金发少年溃败的情景，随着时间的推移，她就渐渐产生了困意。

夕影已经不记得自己是什么时候将身体歪过去并将头靠在身边少年的肩上的，但当第二节结束的哨声响起时，她确实十分庆幸赤司征十郎的不请自来，顺便合上了眼，闭目养神起来。

赤发少年朝她侧了侧身，微微低头，温热的气息吐在她的额顶：  
“昨晚没睡好？”

“不，我想只是因为这几年太散漫，瞬步的路程长一点就感觉有些累了。”

她这句话没主语亦没可供参考的上下文，而后者在稍稍一蹙眉后，还是立马解读出了其中的意思：  
“为什么不坐车？”

“额，不是很懂现世各种公共交通的使用方法，而且时间也太长了。”  
赤司：“……”

他默了一会儿，轻“呵”了一声，斜睨了一眼中场休息时正在清理球场的工作人员，又道：  
“还看么？”

“看啊，做人不能半途而废。”  
四枫院夕影立马睁开了眼，正气凛然地如此说了一句后，她眨了眨眼，降下声线，又恢复了那懒洋洋的口气，  
“而且看凉太君的样子，是想试着突破他自己的极限了。上半场的局势本就在我意料之中，我想要看的就是接下来的内容，希望他不要让我失望。”

言毕，她笑着朝身边的赤发少年扬了扬脑袋，  
“征十郎你不也对此很感兴趣么？”

“……那也要看他能否在这短短的二十分钟内做到了。”  
赤司征十郎面无表情地睁着异色的双瞳，磁性的声线毫无波澜。

“但若是能做到的话，将来的凉太君实力就会有质的飞跃。”  
夕影高挑着嗓音接了一句，而后不怕死地凑到他面前，  
“也许以后也能copy你的技能呢，真是让人期待。”

赤发少年听闻依然摆着那面无表情的脸朝她斜了斜眸，没有答话，过了几秒，翻过搭在她肩上的手掌、勾起中指冷不丁地在她额上戳了一下。

“痛——！”  
“你的话太多了，夕影。”   
“那也不能成为你戳我的理由啊，万一被你戳傻了怎么办？”  
“这样都能傻，那也只能说明你不过如此。”  
“……来个人帮我清空一下你那能说会道的技能点谢谢。”

旁若无人的相处模式。若不是暂时离开会场的黑子哲也从她面前走过，四枫院夕影几乎都忘了诚凛的人正在附近不远处。

祗园祭的那个初吻就如同一个开启的阀门，原本尚还懵懵懂懂的情感自那一刻起每分每秒都在变得更加清晰而真实。她自认很了解自己，但这数百年来，她还是第一次发现自己竟还有与人斗嘴的爱好；以及几天前的那通电话，她的本意不过是告诉他她收到短信了罢了，结果不知不觉就聊了半个多小时……  
不过，若要这么说的话，他又何尝不是？她认识的第二人格的赤司征十郎也正在一点点地改变，变得与第一人格的界限越来越模糊，虽说中二的台词以及那凌厉的戾气仍在，但如今也仅限在了唯一的一个点——篮球。

这是她最不想与他提及的，也是最害怕面对的，但，这偏偏又是必须要跨过的天堑。跨过了，她便再无顾虑，但若失败，面前的就是万丈深渊。  
这些话她不能同他说出口，因为这就和否定他第二人格的产生没什么两样——而这种言论，太过伤人。

但尽管如此，现在的情况也不是那么糟糕。  
四枫院夕影突然产生了一个想法，并马上将其付诸了行动。

她从衣袋中掏出手机，打开短信编辑界面，在收件人中找到了“黄濑凉太”，将其递给了身边的赤发少年。然后，在后者略带询问的目光中理直气壮地道：  
“我要给凉太君发短信，但不会打字——征十郎你帮我打。”

【祝你成功，凉太君。四枫院夕影】  
发送。

五秒后，新的未读短信提示便跳了出来。  
【嗨，会的小夕影！这是你的手机吗？我记下了！另外替我向小赤司问好！】

“咦。”  
夕影发出了一个单音节，将手机从少年手中抢了回来，歪了歪头，奇道，  
“为什么凉太君会提到征十郎？”

“我刚才出去透气的时候碰到了黄濑君，就跟他说了一下。”  
不知何时回来的黑子不知何时钻了出来，神出鬼没地吐了一句。

“原来如此。”

“不过。”  
黑子哲也又开口了，他嘴角微扬，露出了一个格外幸福的笑容，  
“如果黄濑君知道刚才的短信是赤司君发的，大约会更高兴吧。”

那一瞬间，她看得很清楚——黑子哲也的话音落下后，赤司征十郎露出了一个美到极致的浅笑，尽管短暂到不到半秒。而那个笑容，与全中二连霸达成前，第一人格的他看到自家部员的成绩时所露出的，完完全全地重合了起来。

离下半场开始还有五分钟，而这所有的一切发现和金发少年元气满满的短信回复都让四枫院夕影的困意散去了大半，她重又坐直了身子，兴致盎然地等待这五分钟过去。若是五分钟前的她还只是对黄濑凉太抱有希望，那如今，便是对接下来的发展充满期待了。

>>>

若说上半场是按照剧本的平淡无奇，下半场带给人的便是难以忘怀的震撼。

奇迹没有发生。海常依然输给了桐皇，但黄濑凉太居然完完全全地将青峰大辉的能力与球风复制了下来。他确实有着惊人的成长性，或许有朝一日，他真的能copy“奇迹的世代”所有人也不一定。

比赛结束后，众人都没有马上离开，而是睁大了双眸意犹未尽地看着队员早已离开的球场。——就连赤司征十郎亦是如此，看来金发少年在这一局中的成长也远远超过了他的预期。  
不过几分钟后，他终究当先站起了身，淡淡地道了声“走吧，回去了”，就拉过身边人的手头也不回地离开了。

……

“等等征十郎，回哪儿？”

赤司征十郎回过头，摆出一副明知故问的表情，但还是在沉默片刻后答道：  
“酒店。”

“你们篮球部的酒店？”  
四枫院夕影赶忙道，  
“不，还是算了，即使你是部长就这样带一个不相干的人去也不太好，我自己回京都就行了。”

“‘不相干’？”  
少年停驻了步子。好像听到了什么好笑的言论，他看向她，声线微挑，  
“那天你打电话来，健身房里只有我和玲央。”

她没想到他会提到那一茬，愣了一下：  
“额，然后？”

“他说，第一次看我打这么长时间电话，而且都在说些平常不可能说的废话。”  
赤发少年转身朝她走上了一步，从近在咫尺的高处俯视着她，  
“又说，似乎看见过我和你在一起，就问我，你是不是我的女朋友。”

“……”  
不好的预感。

他的话音停顿良久后，异常理所当然地拉长了音调：  
“我回答了，‘是’。”

“……”  
夕影捂起了脸，  
“你这是在把我往火坑里推啊赤司大神。帝光祭过后我可是很惨的，现在没有凉太君罩我了我要是被你的粉丝们套进麻袋再分成一片一片的该怎么办啊？”

“这点你应该感谢我。”  
赤司征十郎高高仰起首，一脸正直地强势道，  
“虽然玲央一兴奋向小太郎和永吉说了，但我禁止了他们向外人提及。”

“而且——”  
“还有‘而且’？！”

“如果是你的话，或许学校的人反而能接受。”  
“哈——？！”  
“你可以试试——”  
“不，我拒绝。”

……

“嘛，话虽如此——”  
收去了不正经的表情，四枫院夕影半眯起眼，降下了声线，沉声道，  
“今天大辉君和凉太君的身体都已经超负荷了，如果大辉君的教练不是那种不通人情的类型，后面的比赛应当不会再让他上场。”

“大辉君不上场，即使没有你，桐皇也不是你们的对手。因此，以你的性格，大约会直接通知敦君和你一样不上场比赛。”  
她说着扬了扬眉，  
“没有你们上场的比赛没什么好看的。而且，不管我现在在别人看来跟你是什么关系，随随便便去你们篮球部的集合地终究不妥。”

“所以我还是先回京都了，反正比赛也没几天了，到时拿到冠军了记得告诉我一声。”

夕影深知赤司征十郎不是不讲道理的人，或者说，即使她不说这番话，他也明白这些。之前之所以会强行拉她走，大约是其他莫名其妙的原因所致……不过，由她将道理说出口，正给了他一个台阶下。  
少年没再坚持，异色的双瞳平静地凝视入她的双眼，很久后，轻声道：  
“你怎么回去？”

“瞬步——只要两三个小时，比坐车快多了。”

她看到少年几不可见地叹了口气，似乎对她这方面的能力很是烦恼。但他还是很快恢复了平常处变不惊的模样，点了点头道：  
“到了以后打个电话给我。”

“咦，万一你们在训练怎么办？”  
“无妨。”

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

#33 八卦为生之本性

夏季的IH大赛最终以三日后赤司征十郎“冠军已得”的短信闭上了帷幕。不知是否因“奇迹的世代”参与不全的缘故，即使是全国大赛，它也没给四枫院夕影什么特别的感觉。  
待篮球部回到京都，还有剩下两周的假期便是新学期的开始。

洛山高校每学期都会重新分班，而这次分班，四枫院夕影终于没有再和少年分在一起。不过也无伤大雅，赤司征十郎这个学生会会长依然日理万机，而有“改邪归正”想法的夕影也想试着做一个认真学习的好学生。既然本来在学校里就没多少交谈的机会，不在一个班实际也没有太大区别。  
不过巧的是，原本前座的那位学习委员也和她分到了一个班，且刚好又坐在了她的前座。

现世的高中内容虽和死神的在本质上有所不同，但只要掌握了其中的关窍，倒也没什么难的。第二学期的三四个月过得很快，拿到期末试卷的那天下午，夕影正理着书包打算回家，前座的某人便又转过了身。

“喂，四枫院桑，你有没有听说过一个传闻？”  
浅川朔微微伸长脖子，将一只手置于唇边，放低了声音就好像要和她说什么见不得人的事一样。

紫罗兰发色的女子摇了摇头，向他投去了询问的目光。

“有同学发现，会长大人这学期总会经过我们班门口——不过这不是重点，重点是，他的一年B组跟我们的教室在反方向。”

经过两学期的相处，四枫院夕影深刻地认识到面前的这位仁兄比起学生会文书，更适合做八卦部部长。他的八卦精神敬业到无论对象是谁都能毫无顾忌地说出口，即使对方是赤司征十郎。这让她得出一个结论，便是他其实不是简单地不怕那所谓的洛山帝王，而是根本就唯恐天下不乱，不挖点料出来就浑身不舒服。

——你生来是个男生真是可惜了。  
很多次，她都想这么评价他。

不过巧合的是，有些八卦她还很感兴趣，特别是与赤司征十郎有关的。

于是夕影摆出思忖的动作，片刻后点了点头，道：  
“于是结论呢？”

“你傻吗？”  
面前的棕发男生跳了起来，大惊小怪道，  
“当然是看上我们班的哪个……”

他的话未能说完，就被坐在门口的同学一声“赤司同学，你找谁？”打断了。  
浅川朔于是闭了口，默默地回过身继续整理背包。四枫院夕影侧过头，就看见赤发少年面无表情地径直朝她走来，目不斜视，完全不将同班同学直勾勾探寻的目光放在眼里。

大约是为了配合她，这一学期，他从未踏入过他们班级，偶尔听说的几次她也刚巧不在。  
但这次，他却什么都没管，直接走到了她的桌边。

“那个，赤司君……”  
夕影将整理了一大半的挎包放在桌上，随意地将手搭在上面，赔着笑脸讪讪道，  
“有什么事么？”

“夕影。”  
赤司征十郎微微仰首，依旧没有理会他直呼她的名字后四周的同学倒吸一口气的声响，  
“你真的不想要社团分了？”

“……哈？”

“Winter Cup。”  
吐出了这两个词，少年异色的双瞳眯了眯，沉默了片刻，接着道，  
“随篮球部一起去东京，我可以给你点分数让你不至于留级。”

夕影收敛了面上的表情  
两个月前，她收到了黄濑凉太的一条短信，大致意思是“诚凛即将参加冬季杯预选，希望他们这次能突入正赛”。  
黄濑凉太对黑子哲也的关注从帝光时期就没怎么变过。这次依然如此，自冬季杯预选开始，诚凛的比赛他几乎一场没落，而大约是她回复了他的缘故，自那之后，他每周都会发一条短信告知她最新进展。  
只是，她对其的了解也仅来自于金发少年单方面的传信，没有去查相关的资料，更没有和赤司征十郎讨论过，因为内心似乎对这场赛事有种本能的逃避和恐惧心理。

高中联赛一年仅两次——夏季的IH和冬季的WC，她是IH预选赛时回到的现世，也就是说，这次WC是决定她能否留在现世的最后机会。按理说，按照她刚回到现世时的心态，应当能平静地面对所有可能的发展，但不知为何，如今的她却产生了深深的恐惧。  
——想要留下来，不想回静灵庭。

但，无论黄濑凉太在电话和短信中怎样向她吹嘘黑子哲也的新型运球和传球，她依旧不愿去关注如今的诚凛真正的实力。这就和她不想了解洛山的实力是一个道理，因为担心经过对比得出自己学校对它“实力碾压”的结论，更重要的是……她依然不相信会有什么人打败赤司征十郎。  
这是一种现实和理想的矛盾。

然而，逃避终究不是办法。  
她不知道少年今日直截了当地找到她是什么原因，然，她希望的“奇迹”全员参加的赛事就在眼前，不管最后的结果如何，她也确实应该亲自见证。

“夕影。”  
思绪飞得过远，少年又喊了声她的名字将她拉回了现实，  
“答复呢？”

四枫院夕影愣了一秒，便点了点头，沉下声线淡淡道：  
“我去。”

赤司征十郎扬起嘴角轻“哼”了一声，便将手中的一张纸递给了她。

是WC的正赛分组表。上面列着密密麻麻的学校名单，比IH的更加长而繁复，四枫院夕影本想先收起，到时再慢慢看，但重新合起纸张时，她只不过偶然扫到了最前端的两所学校：  
“诚凛和……桐皇？”

“明天下午，开幕式结束后的第一场。”  
赤发少年如此补充了一句，就将她放在桌面上的挎包拉链拉上，背到自己的侧肩，而后直接握过仍看着对战表的人的手，将其拉离了座位。

走到门口时，他又回过头朝教室内一脸呆滞站在原地的棕发少年追加了一句：  
“朔，你若是聪明点，下次就不该和当事人讨论这种问题。”

>>>

“啊，来了来了！”

一路被少年拉到校门口坐上赤司家的专车，又在管家恭恭敬敬的开门动作中被他从车中扯出来，彼时映入眼帘的是那种叫“新干线”的交通工具的布告牌，还有站在牌匾下方朝他们挥手的“无冠的五将”三人。

实渕玲央笑得甚是灿烂，如同即将出游的小学生：  
“小征、小夕，这里这里！”

听到对方的称呼，夕影懵了一下，才勉强反应过来第二个名字说的大概是自己：  
“小夕？！”

“不要理他。”  
赤司征十郎走在前方镇定地道。

“嗷……”

“玲央，车票买好没？”  
“都好了，包在我身上~”  
“其他人呢？”  
“按照你说的，教练和黛前辈已经和他们先走一步了。”

四枫院夕影原本以为此刻站在她面前的大约会是洛山篮球部的一大票人，方才在路上还纠结了一通该怎么为自己的到来做合理的解释，如今这情况倒让她松了一口气。

坐上新干线后，她又摊开了那张密密麻麻的WC对战表，但手中的动作才进行到一半，那张纸就被身边的少年无情地抽去了。

“喂……”

“说过很多次了，在车上不要看东西。”  
赤发少年没有看她，面无表情地将纸重新折叠好，放进她的包的侧袋中，  
“等到了那边慢慢看。”

四枫院夕影翻了个白眼。  
虽然这种关心有时候让人很暖，但每次都这样还真是有些烦人。她不过是闲来无事找点事情做，这下就真的只能发呆了。

这发呆之际，就听到了后排和后后排三个五将的唠嗑。  
——她当然不是有意要听的，不过是注意力无处可放就顺其自然地被吸引了。

“喂，玲央姐，她真的是赤司的女朋友？”  
“不会错的，小征亲口承认的。而且，如果是一般人他怎么会特意把她带过来？”  
“不是说是因为‘奇迹的世代’……”  
“那当然也是原因啊，但更重要的是……”  
“这些都不重要啊，快点到目的地让我去吃肉……咯……明天就是冬季杯了真是让人兴奋啊！”  
“打嗝的时候离我远点，好恶心！而且我们要第三天开始才有比赛，这么重要的事情都忘了吗真是~”

“无冠的五将”意味着什么？某次和黄濑凉太聊到洛山篮球部的时候他说过，据他篮球部的前辈所言，便是这五个人也都是难得一见的天才，有各自的癖好和不同于常人的个性。

“我是没什么感觉啦，毕竟那些人初中的时候虽然比别人难对付一点，但还是不是我们的对手。但是前辈这么评价肯定也有他的道理。而且现在既然在小赤司手中，实力肯定更不容小觑了，要是碰上的话我也会拼尽全力的！”  
——那时，他是这么跟她说的。

只是现在从这简短的对话看来，除了实渕玲央那喜爱被人叫错性别的爱好和说话可疑的尾音，夕影倒没看出太多他们所谓的“癖好”和“个性”……除非八卦也是个性。说起来，实渕玲央比前座那个学习委员有觉悟多了，前座那个只是八卦，而他干脆叫别人喊他“姐”……  
不过不得不说，八卦还真是人与人交流最万能的谈资。

这一路赤司征十郎都没有说话，且越靠近东京，她所熟悉的那个灵压就越带上了一分森然冷意，让四枫院夕影也本能地不想过于靠近他。  
但是，明明没有人招惹他。

而后，当新干线驶过一个又一个街道，她终于发现他的目光一直停留在车窗外不断入眼又不断离去的广告牌，而那些广告牌上，全都写着巨大的两个英文单词——

“Winter Cup”

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

#34 矛盾的发生只消一瞬间

纵使是喧嚣的东京，这座远离市中心的酒店深夜亦是万籁俱寂。明月高悬，举目无星，冬季的寒流打在身上，随着义骸一直渗透进灵魂。四枫院夕影走到室内篮球场门前，抬头看了看紧闭的大门。  
里面没有开灯，但呼啸的寒风中隐约可听到内部篮球与地面碰撞发出的轻响。

她推门进去的时候，前方的小窗正好与月正对，唯一的一束月光就从那中间直射入内，隐隐露出窗下篮球架的全貌，以及不远处站的一个人。而就在那一瞬间，一颗篮球十分精准地穿过球框，落到了地面。

“征十郎。”

尽管室内昏暗，但夕影认人从来看的都不是相貌，更何况自下午起少年的灵压就变得高亢而骇人，实在太容易分辨。  
看着听到她的声音转过身来的人，她抬起一只手将手掌上翻，掌心便汇聚了一个小小的火球①，暂时照亮了周围的数米范围。

“都几点了你怎么还在这里？而且还不开灯。”  
没有对他的灵压变化评价什么，她就事论事地道了一句后走到他身边。看对方半眯着眼面无表情，也没有问什么多余的问题，半带抱怨地将手中的校服外套披在他肩上，  
“还有，现在外面这么冷你就穿这么点，过几天还没比赛先感冒了。”

后者仍旧一言不发，凌厉的灵压没有因为她的到来而有丝毫改变。赤司征十郎只是穿上了那件外套，而后握过她的另一只手，淡淡地道：  
“回去吧。”

便当先朝门口踱去。

从下午接近东京开始，赤司征十郎的状态就不太对，至少不是她近来熟悉的样子。  
被少年拉着走在月下时，四枫院夕影已然几乎确定自己的判断。  
但究竟哪里不对，她却说不上来，而且他如今的这股灵压虽和她认识的大相径庭，却好像并不是特别陌生，就好像自己早就感受过一样……

然而，和现在这种状态的赤发少年相处，确确实实让她觉得非常不舒服。因此，她之后就没再说什么话，两人到了酒店大厅便正常分开，就像是刚好同路的陌路人。

第二天上午十点，她收到了少年的短信，大致意思便是十分钟后在中央体育馆外的楼梯处集合。这条短信没有署名亦没有其他字句，看起来像是群发的。而必须发短信集合的，稍微想想便可知晓，对象是“奇迹的世代”。

以四枫院夕影瞬步的速度，从这座郊区酒店到体育馆并不需要十分钟。她也不需探查地形，到了那附近，稍微搜索一下灵压就能找到众人所在的地点。

“哦，你也来了啊小夕影！”  
白色的波米拉猫腾空降在一旁栏杆上的那一秒，站在台阶最上方的黄濑凉太最先激动地喊了出来。

“哦？不是说这只猫不见了么？”  
青峰大辉坐在中间摆弄着一个篮球，他听到前者的呼喊后懒洋洋地侧头瞥了那边的那只猫一眼，又毫不在意地转回了视线，  
“黄濑，被你找回来了？”

“才不是啦！”

“不要看着我哦夕仔~”  
紫原敦叼着一根粗粮点心朝她斜了斜眼，然后将其拿出，用那一贯懒散的声线一本正经地指了指自己的口袋，  
“我现在只带了一根美味棒，但是我饿了自己要吃，没有办法给你。”

“所以小紫原，你到底是从哪里看出小夕影要吃你的美味棒的？！”  
唯一知道某只猫并非猫的代理人黄濑凉太颇为崩溃地大吼，  
“话说小夕影你为什么……”

四枫院夕影此刻深刻地觉得她的这个闺蜜兼保镖甚是称职，便叫了一声窜到他肩上，顺便堵住了他接下来大约是“你为什么不以人形出现”的台词。

其实她不过是觉得在另外几个都不知道她真身的人面前直接显示人形并告诉他们“我就是那只猫”的效果太过惊悚，而且猫的形态也不宜说人话，便只能这么做。

绿间真太郎来的时候带着一把剪刀，让她莫名想起了帝光时期某次少年因为幸运值的问题想将她烤了吃的恐怖经历，便本能地将身体往金发少年的脑后挪了挪。

待黑子哲也带着诚凛的保镖来到后不久，夕影便感觉到了身后，赤司征十郎缓缓靠近的灵压。

旧时同伴的聚首并没有多少温情，虽不至用剑拔弩张来形容，却也丝毫不像是分别许久的旧友，而一切就在火神大我的到来后发生了惊变。

瞬步上前变回人形拦在火神大我的面前并将他向后推——四枫院夕影会做这一切全凭本能，只因为她在那一瞬间感觉到了赤司征十郎身上的杀气。  
他向绿间要剪刀称要剪头发时她没有多想，只当对方脑抽了，就连他将剪刀刺出来，她也觉得他大约不过是威胁一下，只瞬步向后方挪了数十厘米。

然而，当锋利的剪刀尖堪堪停在左眼前方不到半厘米处时，纵使是她也感受到了一种前所未有的恐惧。  
心脏在不听使唤地狂跳。  
——若她当时没有往后退这一步，她的左眼恐怕已经废了。即使是现在，她也不能向前移哪怕一寸，否则尖利的剪刀就会刺入她的眼珠。

她四枫院夕影不是没有经历过这种生死半厘，但那些都只出现在殊死搏斗时，且纵使命悬一线，这一分一毫的距离也全都在她的计算之内。  
但是现在，她面前的是赤司征十郎，她从未想过在任何情况下对他的任何行为有所防备，但这视线内无限放大的剪刀却仿佛生生打着她的脸，让她心惊胆战。这也就是说明，若她方才没有瞬步上前，火神大我的反应只消稍慢半拍，他就已经倒地住院。

“小夕影！”  
黄濑凉太睁大了金色的双眸大叫着从楼梯上狂奔而下，将她朝旁一推，然后握住赤发少年执着剪刀的手又朝他喊了一句“小赤司！”

赤发少年显是也被方才意料之外的情况惊了一惊，他瞪着异色的双瞳失神了片刻，才缓缓放下手中的凶|器。

但尽管如此，之前得出的结论还是让四枫院夕影一时失了理智，惊急交错之时，质问就这样脱口而出：  
“征十郎，为什么你从昨天开始戾气就这么重？！灵压也是——你到底怎么回事？！”

这是一个错误的行为，也是她之前极力避免的。在第二人格下，所有的质问都相当于挑战他的权威，无一不会惹恼他，即使出自她之口。

“‘戾气’？”  
果然，仅仅半秒的失神后，赤司征十郎就睁大了双眼，露出了一个让人战栗的笑容，嗓音沙哑深邃，  
“夕影，你在说什么？我一直都是这样不是么？”

四枫院夕影抿了抿唇，没再说话。

那个令人生畏的笑容，以及那个灵压。  
赤司征十郎的话提醒了她——是她忘了，他人格刚转换时的神情和灵压，与现在的分明一模一样。那个时候，静灵庭的危机是一方面，而自己之所以能狠心离开，这就不是一个不容忽视的原因么？  
——现在，不过是冬季杯同伴的聚首让他重新回到了那个状态而已，她居然还会问他“怎么回事”，还真是可笑。

后来他还说了什么她没有听，又像看电影一样看着他剪去额前的刘海。众人散去时，黄濑凉太拍了拍她的肩，在她投去目光后半闭着眼朝她摇了摇头。  
他是让她不要和他起冲突。

然而……  
四枫院夕影扬起了一丝苦笑，  
那令人惊惧的笑容，那近在咫尺的剪刀尖，还有那高亢的灵压都在脑中挥之不去，现在再让她若无其事地继续跟着他……还真是难以做到。

于是，看着又面无表情地朝她走去的少年，她平静至极地开了口：  
“是我错了，我明知道我们最大的矛盾点在哪儿，也明明可以自己来看比赛，却还是跟你一起来了。”

“想想也觉得可笑，这段时间的相处竟让我高估了自己。”  
四枫院夕影低了低头，长长的刘海遮住了她的表情，  
“说到底，当初你变的时候，就根本没有受到我的影响。”

“……”

话音未落，刹那间，少年只见视网膜内她的人影闪了一闪，他忘记还给绿间真太郎的剪刀不知何时已到了她手中：  
“剪刀我去还给真太郎君，他那么神棍的一个人，没有幸运物品不知道会不会做什么奇怪的事。另外，最近，我想我该一个人冷静冷静。至于社团分数——”

女子抬起了头，紫罗兰色的长发在寒风中张狂无度地飞扬：  
“还是不要了吧，反正……”  
若是你无法变回来，我们终有一日会彻底诀别。而到了那时，这种莫须有的分数，对我没有任何意义。

她没有将后半句说出口，便转过了身，而后不等后者回应，直接瞬步消失了身形。

>>>

四枫院夕影找到绿间真太郎所在的秀德高校并将剪刀递给他的时候，他正和一个中分发型的人类一起找了个位置刚刚坐下。

“那么，你的lucky item我送到了，等下万一输了可别说是幸运值不足。”

“今天巨蟹座运势第一，即使没有幸运物加成，我的投篮也绝不会落空。”  
面前的碧发少年推一推眼镜，嗤了一句，似乎并不领她的情。但过了片刻，还是道，  
“不过，既然你都送来了，那我也只能收下了，现在可以确定的是，今天的比赛不可能输。”

神棍少年在神棍方面的言论总是缺少点逻辑，夕影没怎么在意，只是夸张地摊了摊手，转身就要走之际，又被对方叫住：  
“你是叫……四枫院？”

女子回身看了他一眼：  
“我们家族几百号人，四枫院这个姓听得太多了。如果你不是那种礼节癖的话，请称呼我的名，真太郎君。”

绿间真太郎沉默了数秒：  
“夕影桑。”

“嗯，什么事？”  
“关于赤司。”  
“……”

绿间真太郎微微斜着眸，眼底是坚定而认真的光芒：  
“我不知道你和他之间是怎么回事。但是，如果和洛山碰到，我一定会让他尝到人生第一次失败的滋味。”

四枫院夕影没有答。  
确实，她还记得昨天看过的对战表，若是不出意外秀德每场都能晋级的话，将在半决赛对战洛山。  
只是……真的能胜么？

“嘛不说这个了，真太郎君。”  
没有将内心的不安表现出来，她笑着转移了话题，  
“说起来，你对我真身的接受速度还真快啊。该不会又是凉太君报备的吧？”

绿间真太郎“啊”了一声：  
“如果你是指IH预选后秀德和诚凛打完在铁板烧店碰到黄濑后他说的话的话，确实。”

“……所以其实是凉太君同时告诉了你和哲也君？”

绿间点了点头。

四枫院夕影见状抽了抽嘴角，仰首四十五度望天，叹道：  
“凉太君真是好效率啊。”

她当初勾搭他只是为了让他做保镖，如今这保镖自己多了这么多附加功能，真是……是否该夸赞一番自己的慧眼识人？  
干脆青峰和紫原的疏导工作也交给他好了。

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

#35 绝望与希望

一望无际的暗夜，高悬的残月，沙沙作响的灌木丛，悠哉悠哉晃荡的秋千，还有侧坐其上举头喝着酒的长发女子。这本该是十分赏心悦目的情景，但在半夜三更夜深人静的公园中，便显得有些违和了。

戴着绿白相间帽子的怪大叔正走到这附近，他对着眼前的图景愣了愣，当即跨出步子高扬着老不正经的声调朝那走去：  
“夕影小姐，果然是你啊！”

“喜助？”  
四枫院夕影听闻懒洋洋地侧了侧头，冷绿色的猫眼迷迷蒙蒙地半眯着。她将酒壶垂到胸前，随意地道，  
“你怎么在这里？”

“呀，只是连续几天晚上都感觉到你的灵压在附近，今天终于顶不住好奇出来看看。”  
一阵寒风吹过，浦原喜助压了压头顶的软帽，防止它被风吹走。

“是么？”  
夕影不置可否地吐出了一句，便稍稍欠下身子从脚边拿来另一壶酒，随手一甩，那个酒罐便准确地落入了男人的手中，  
“喝酒么？”

浦原喜助看着手中的东西沉默了片刻。

“放心，不要你的钱。”  
后者面色不善地如此说了一句，又慵懒地看向了高空中的弯月，  
“也不用担心影响你莫名其妙的实验。就这酒的纯度和喝水也没什么区别，醉不了——反正和志波家的桃花酿比起来，光一杯就可以抵得上这个几十罐了。”

“……”

“不。关于钱，即使你问我拿，我也是不会给的。”  
闭了闭眼如此道了一句，浦原喜助就走到了一旁滑梯下方坐下，慢条斯理地剥开了罐瓶，  
“不过，夕影，你这几天不会都在这里吧？即使是我们，这么多天不睡觉身体也是受不了的哦。”

“这种事情我当然知道。”  
四枫院夕影不甚在意地伸过手中的坛子与他的碰了一下，又优雅地小啜了一口，半眯起眼，淡淡道，  
“我知道啊，这两天身上的每个灵子都在叫嚣，可是眼睛就是阖不起来，大脑也活跃得完全无法平静地入睡。”

浦原喜助听闻蹙了蹙眉，沉声道：  
“怎么了？”

“不，让我猜一猜。”  
她尚未开口，他又挑着老不正经的音接了一句，  
“是因为那个人类？”

夕影没有答，斜了他一眼，才慢慢道：  
“你这猜对了也没什么值得高兴的，说得还有别的可能似的。”

“啊哈哈……”  
奸商露着一如既往欠揍的笑容挠了挠头，而后又马上恢复了异常严肃的表情，  
“所以到底怎么了？”

四枫院夕影深吸了一口气：  
“嘛，其实，是我的问题啦。”  
“还记得我说过想要他原本的人格回来么？现在他们正在比赛，而这次全国大赛就是最后的机会，我不过是一时心急说话没了分寸……”

“吵架了？”

“吵架什么的也说不上吧。”  
她坐在秋千上懒洋洋地歪了歪身子，一动不动地看着天空，如同一尊雕像，  
“矛盾本来就存在，只是一下子就爆发了而已。”

“空座决战的时候日世里说过，因为作为死神随时都要做好同伴或者自己死去的准备，所以才会肆无忌惮地在静灵庭闹腾，并且格外珍惜同伴的关系。但在这一点上，即使是人类也没什么区别。四面八方的人聚集到一起，一同战斗一同夺冠，这本来就是不可多得的缘分。但对他而言，这一切都不过是他自己保持长胜的垫脚石而已。”

“我其实之前有想过，如果他真的无法变回来，是不是也无所谓。但，果然不行，这可是三观的偏差啊，喜助。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子又仰起头灌下一口酒，将视线对向了一旁垂头沉默着的人，  
“三观不合的话，再深的感情都会在生活琐事中被慢慢消磨干净。我这次虽然感情用事了点，但这点最基本的理性还是有的。”

浦原喜助久久没有答话。

“嘛，你的这些事我虽然能理解，但确实给不出什么好建议。”  
过了半晌，他站起身，慢悠悠地踱到了她身边，  
“那么，以有多年交情的好友的身份，我只想问你一句，你这个样子还要保持几天？”

夕影抬起头斜睨向他。

“明天是半决赛，秀德对洛山、诚凛对海常。”  
“诚凛和海常我不知道，但秀德……虽说真太郎君赛前信誓旦旦地告诉我他会打败征十郎，但冬季杯开赛以来秀德的风格从一开始就没有太大变化，按照征十郎的习惯，肯定已经制定了无数击溃他们的策略，所以实话说，我不看好秀德。”  
“凉太君在今天的比赛上真的学会了短时间模仿‘奇迹的世代’，但他的脚也出现了问题。明天的半决赛比完，不管谁输谁赢，他都不能再参加下面的比赛，因此——虽然对不起他，但我还是希望哲也君能赢，毕竟没有他上场的海常，和洛山的差距实在太大。”

“所以，也就后天吧，一切就结束了。”  
她说着长叹了一口气，略带疲惫地道，  
“如果我的希望侥幸成真了，那么皆大欢喜；但若没有，我想接下来，我就该好好给自己做做思想工作早日回静灵庭了。”

“……这样。”  
微风吹过，男子的衣袂轻轻扶起。浦原喜助又抬手压住了帽檐，军绿色的双眼眯成了一条促狭的细线，  
“那就好，万一到时被夜一桑知道我眼睁睁地看着你把自己折腾进了四番队①，她生气起来我可是很难办的啊。”

“呵……”

>>>

秀德洛山战的结局就如四枫院夕影所料的一样，尽管绿间拿出了压箱底的组合技，却还是在赤司征十郎的步步算计中败北。而诚凛，最终以一分之差战胜了海常。

诚凛海常战进行到一半时，洛山众人回到观众席观赛时经过了夕影身后，那个时候，他感到少年的脚步稍稍一停——但也不过半秒而已，他就带着几人略过了她，走入了另一端的座位。

双方列队解散之后，四枫院夕影注意到黄濑凉太突然莫名停了一下步子，而后将目光看向了自己的脚踝，她便当先起身离开了座位，瞬步挡在了海常回休息室的通道上。

“你是……”  
海常众人自然对女子的突然出现感到惊讶，更何况他们都不认识她。

不过这些和四枫院夕影没什么关系，她只是偏了偏头，下一秒，金发少年就拨开人群从后方跑了上来：  
“小夕影？！……诶干嘛？”

紫罗兰发色的女子抬起一只手抓住了黄濑凉太侧肩的衣领，继而颇为淡定地看向前方的众人，面无表情地道了声“凉太君借我一下”便直接拉着某人走出了体育馆。

体育馆附近没什么路灯，要找个没有人烟的地方很容易。四枫院夕影将少年拉到了附近的拐角处，就压着他的肩将他放到了椅子上。  
她蹲下身，微微闭上眼，待浅绿色的灵压在掌心汇集后，将其虚按在了黄濑凉太的脚腕上。

“虽然想说万一你的脚以后真出什么问题也都是自己作死作出来的，但想想这段时间也受了凉太君你许多照顾。”  
她慢条斯理地说着，语调如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，  
“毕竟，也不知道我还会呆在这里多久。”

“诶？什么意思？”  
黄濑凉太睁大了眼，  
“小夕影你会走？”

“我和家主约定，若是一年内曾经的征十郎回来，就放我在现世一百年，但若没有，我就要回去我本来的世界。”  
四枫院夕影平静地如此说了一句，便抬了抬眼。话音停了数秒，又补充道，  
“嘛，我可是信任你才告诉你的，凉太君你可别出去乱说，征十郎也不行。”

金发少年听闻沉默了良久。

“……是吗……小夕影你果然……”  
没有理会她追加的言论，他的话在这里戛然而止。几秒后，又闭口抿了抿唇，倒吸一口气看向天空，缓缓道，  
“要原来的小赤司回来吗？这到底要怎么做？”

“说起来也不难。”  
浅绿色的光渐止，四枫院夕影站起了身，踱到他身边的空位上坐下，  
“第二人格本就是为了胜利而出现的，只要让他尝到失败，他自然就没有了继续存在的意义，或许到时就可以……况且，我明明已经可以感觉到第一人格的存在，只是冬季杯开始后，那种感觉又弱了罢了。”

“啊，感觉……好奇怪，这种说法。”  
黄濑凉太听闻半抽着嘴角翘了翘眉，额顶挂下了一滴尴尬的汗珠，  
“不过要打败小赤司的话，现在也只能靠小黑子和小火神了吧。”

“嗯。”  
“小夕影是觉得，诚凛打不过洛山么？”

四枫院夕影转头看向他。  
寂静的晚风拂过他的发梢睫毛，金发少年微微仰首看着天空，眼底是说不清道不明的奕奕光彩。

“……想听实话么？”  
“没什么好说假话的吧，小赤司很强，我们都是知道的。”

“呵。”  
四枫院夕影翘了翘嘴角，  
“在我看来，诚凛只有一成胜利的希望。”

“首先从硬实力说，他们虽然很强，但成员整体的反应力和能力还是比征十郎的洛山差一截。再者，哲也君他们虽然在前面的赛局中战胜了大辉君、敦君还有你，但每场都拼尽全力用尽底牌。反观洛山——”  
她的话音一顿，  
“我敢说，即使是和秀德的那一场，他都没有用尽全力。”

“这样的情况下，让征十郎定好全盘计划，并将诚凛一步步击溃，实在是太容易了，因为底牌全开的对手在他面前是没有威胁的。这不是实力的问题，是诚凛在一开始就输了先机。”

黄濑凉太微微晃着悬在座椅下的双腿，两手撑着椅面。

“……哈，照小夕影你这么说，小黑子他们岂不是毫无胜算？那一成又是什么？”

“那一成？哈哈，其实虚无缥缈得很，但也是诚凛才有的——”  
四枫院夕影摊了摊手，朝身后的椅背上一靠，静默须臾，慢慢道，  
“成长性。”

“你和火神大我一样，你们的成长性是球队和比赛最大的变数，这也是唯一征十郎可能算不到的。因此，便是获胜的希望。”

然而话虽如此，她四枫院夕影从来都不是个相信成长性的人。不做无把握的事，不去为扭转可见的未来争取拼搏，她从小到大便是这样，如今会寄希望于这点，完全不过是因为这是唯一的希望所在。  
赌注就一个，想要赌，只得押。

但，她内心深处，已几乎不对结局抱什么期待了——这一点她很清楚。

赤司征十郎自开赛那日起便再也没有和她联系过。然而，毕竟是自己先开的口，四枫院夕影端得不会矫情地说对方什么。不过这样想想的话，若是这次再回去，该是不会再有什么牵绊了。  
至少他不会。

这样似乎也不错。

她就回到静灵庭好好地管理家族，然后按照长老们的意愿履行自己的职责随便联个姻，为四枫院家贡献出自己的一切。  
——说到底，这本就该是她的宿命。

那天晚上四枫院夕影就靠在体育馆的屋顶上，对着空中的弯月与黯淡的星光发了一整晚的呆。希望此刻的时间延长，又想要快些过去，恐惧又期待，这诸多矛盾的情绪撕扯得她头痛欲裂，却偏偏依旧毫无睡意。

该来的还是会来。第二天晚上九点，当洛山与诚凛的正选在场上列队准备开赛时，已结束三四名赛的黄濑走到了她身边，抬手拍了拍她的肩。

“尽管小夕影你那么说，但是——”  
金发少年看着下方神色坚定的黑子哲也和火神大我，只向她说了一句话，  
“我还是相信，小黑子和小火神会赢，他们一定会打败小赤司！”

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

#36 水穷云起

赤司征十郎最大的弱点是什么？  
要四枫院夕影说的话，大约就是不被允许失败所造成的心志上的极度薄弱。

要说不会失败，对他而言，更多的是输不起，一个没有经历过失败的人是无法忍受失败的，哪怕只是失败的可能性。  
因此，想要打败他只有一个办法，就是将他的招数一个个破解干净，直到他退无可退使出最大的底牌，再将这个底牌也将一军。

理论如此，却极其艰难。  
因为赤司征十郎有着深不可测的实力，而在与他的对局中，他用无数策略将这个底牌层层包裹，见招拆招从每一个部位击垮敌人的斗志。想要剥开他设下的层层叠叠的迷雾就极其困难，更何况还要将住他的底牌。

只是，相信和斗志、以及赛场上的冷静真是无法形容又力量无穷的东西，在那机关重重之下，诚凛，居然真的做到了。 以至于，当场上的少年放弃团队合作并开启zone独自作战时，尽管彼时的他正以一人之力吊打着诚凛，四枫院夕影却忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“小夕影？”  
一旁的黄濑凉太有些奇怪地朝她侧过了头，  
“你在笑什么？现在的情况明明……”

“‘明明很危险’？”  
紫罗兰发色的女子朝后退了一步，两手抱胸，懒洋洋地倚靠着身后的墙，  
“我在想，我之前还真是高看他了，看来也不过如此。”

“……哈？”

“如果是我的话，纵使是必胜的底牌，也会欲盖弥彰，让对手猜测不出我是否还有后手。”  
四枫院夕影歪了歪头，  
“然而，征十郎现在这个抛弃队友单打独斗的做法，不正是告诉哲也君他们，这就是他最大的底牌，只要破解，他就再无后招么？”  
言毕，她半眯起眼，冷绿色的眸底是如鹰般犀锐的淡漠光芒，  
“第二人格的个人实力确实强大，但如此做法……就只能说明，他的器量太狭小了。若是这样的人都能永远长胜下去，恐怕我会想去和灵王大人①谈谈人生。”

“啊……哈哈……”  
黄濑凉太侧着头干笑了一声，  
“完全不知道你在说什么，不过小夕影，你看……”

观众的呼声刹那间欢腾而起，金发少年睁大了眼直直地盯着场上突变的局势，高挑着尾音的动听声线就这样穿过观众闹腾的背景音传入了她的耳中：  
“小黑子把小赤司的球断了，天帝之眼——被破解了！”

四枫院夕影听闻又迅速踱到了少年的身侧，探头看向球场上以迅雷之势发起快攻的诚凛。

赤发少年低着头在原地愣了半秒，又迅速调转方向上前拦截火神大我的灌篮，只是在先机尽失的情况下，他终究又失败了。  
那一刻，他坐在地上，满脸皆是惊愕与不可置信。

这本该是四枫院夕影最想看到的情况，然而，心中那个自信又优秀的少年露出这样的表情，她却死死抓住了面前的栏杆，只觉得心脏莫名得抽痛。  
——有时候真的觉得自己没出息得很。  
不过，她虽料到赤司征十郎意志力脆弱，但仅仅一球便立刻慌乱到没了分寸，倒是远远出乎了她的意料。

比赛在那之后就呈现出了一面倒的情况，主将意志的崩溃让对手奋起直追，终于在仅差两分之时，洛山喊出了暂停。

这是一场无聊的比赛。即使过程一波三折，但碾压与被碾压终究都不是什么能吸引人眼球的剧本。只是，夕影觉得，这大约是她看得最认真的一场篮球，并且当哨声响起时，她竟然有些脱力地后退了一步，靠在墙面上微微喘着气。  
只是，整日想着有谁能打败那个少年，但当比赛进行到这个地步，她居然会开始纠结究竟替哪一方加油——她自己也是有够无聊的，到头来这么多决心和暗示都像是笑话一样。

“呐，我说小夕影。”  
不过，不会读心术的黄濑凉太当然不知道四枫院夕影在想些什么，他只是迈着异常欢快的步伐走到她面前，仿佛是炫耀自己对相信诚凛的正确性一样，颇有些嘚瑟地挑了挑金色的美目，  
“我就说吧，小黑子一定不会输！而且——”

他回过身去：  
“按照你说的，若是以前的小赤司可以回来的话，那……”

“嗯，我知道。”  
紫发少女仰着头，双眸微闭，将一只手搭在眼眸上方，  
“我在感觉着呢，只是心跳声好刺耳，又快又尖利。”  
她说着扬起嘴角，略带自嘲地“呵”了一声，  
“没想到我居然还能紧张到这种地步。”

上一次是什么时候？  
小时候不懂事，死神的课程未成就一个人溜到了现世，结果与虚不期而遇差点变成对方的食物，幸亏被赶来的死神救了一命。  
不，那时候还处于初生牛犊不怕虎的年龄，即使巨大的恶灵抓着自己，尖利的爪子离自己越来越近，她都不曾这么害怕。

——若是曾经的少年可以回来，那么现在就是最佳时机。而这个时刻，她却怕得全身发抖，甚至都不敢看那一头洛山的情况，就怕曾经的他真的已经消失，纵使穷途末路也没有半点回归的希望。  
尽管她早已察觉到了属于第一人格的灵压。

以至于，当她最熟悉的那股气息渐渐完全取代这个凌厉和充满戾气的灵压时，她感到有什么东西打湿了置于眼眶上的手背，然后顺着面颊一路下滑，最后融入一刻不曾离身的围巾中。

“小夕……影……”

“抱歉，凉太君。”  
四枫院夕影慢慢地开了口，原本清脆又带些张扬的嗓音低沉而沙哑，  
“让你见笑了，看场比赛一会儿笑一会儿哭的。”

“没关系。“  
金发少年摇了摇头，  
“以前的小赤司，是回来了吧。”

“是，回来了。”  
她的嘴角扬着喜悦之极的弧度，声线却镇定而平静，带着一丝如释重负的叹息与颤抖，  
“终于……回来了。”

诚凛，她虽报以希望，却不曾真正相信过。这一刻，她不知该感谢无论何种逆境都不曾放弃的诚凛高校和黑子哲也，还是自比赛开始就一直在她耳边念叨着“相信小黑子和小火神”的黄濑。

哨声再响起时，她将置于眼眸上的手放下，再次长叹了一口气，而后重新走到了栏杆边。

从结果来看，这场球赛当真是跌宕起伏。洛山众人全员半zone的强势归来，绝望之中“奇迹的世代”所有人的打气与加油声，以及最后一节应接不暇的攻防战，一直到最后的空接绝杀。黄濑凉太在喊完“加油，诚凛！”后还半开玩笑地问她“你要不要给小赤司加油”，四枫院夕影只是笑了笑，没有接话。  
置之死地而后生。  
其后的结果，就是她终究放下了近几日的种种情绪，以平和的心态看完了整场比赛，而后突然发现——其实篮球，真是项不错的运动。

双方列队握手之后是十分钟的休息时间，过后便是本次大赛前四名的颁奖仪式。

那个时候夕影叫住了就要去与前辈汇合的黄濑凉太，翘着冷绿色的猫眼道：  
“凉太君，先帮我个忙。”

“怎么了小夕影？”  
“帮我看好我的身体。”  
“……哈？”

女子歪过头，摆着甚为轻松而愉悦的笑容：  
“你听说过‘灵魂出窍’么？”

如此说了一句，她就在对方的一脸懵逼中离开义骸，瞬步进入了下方的球场内。

彼时的赤司征十郎正抱着一个水壶站在球场的边缘，看着那一头兴高采烈的诚凛众人，以及长椅边自家同伴低落的神色，并没有注意到谁的靠近。四枫院夕影站在他身后朝他看了一会儿，便上前一步环住了少年的腰，将整个身体贴在了他的背上。

“别动、也别说话，现在能看见我的只有你。”  
她将头搁在他肩上，微微侧着脑袋，在他耳边低声地呢喃，  
“虽然我自认不是个花痴的人，但还是想告诉你——征十郎，比赛辛苦了，你刚才打球的样子……真是太帅了。”

“以及，欢迎回来，我等你很久了。”

赤发少年的身体一僵，但终于还是遵照她说的没有开口，只是从水壶上腾出了一只手，反手握住了她。他温润平和的灵压萦绕在她的周身，让她又不自觉闭上眼紧了紧双手的力道。

半晌后，才依依不舍地道：  
“那么，我先回去了，凉太君还帮我看着身体，要是耽误他们也不太好。”

赤司征十郎“嗯”了一声，稍稍放松了握着她的那只手。

>>>

何为人生如戏？  
走在参赛学校休息室外的走廊上，夕影想，若是将她这两年的经历翻译成剧本，大约比过去的几百年都跌宕起伏，好在兜兜转转又回到了起点。

不，或许她还是该感谢四枫院夜一。  
因为她的自作主张，她可以以本型站在这里等他，也可以以人形的姿态迎接他的归来。

选手以外的人本是不能进入这条通道的，只是这类限制本就拦不住她，加之赛事结束，门口的警戒早已松弛。然而，当洛山高校篮球部的成员们捧着亚军的奖杯缓缓踱来时，还是被她惊了一惊。

“诶，小夕？”  
走在最前方的实渕玲央睁大了眼，  
“这几天都没看见你……话说你是怎么进来的？”

“冬季杯结束了，那些警戒当然自己就散去了。”  
女子弯起眉眼，镇定自若地发挥起她信口开河的优良品质，  
“不过，其实我是迷路了，然后看见这个门前的牌子上写着“洛山”，就想随便试试运气。”

没见过世面的众人自然不会想到这个世界上还有“瞬步”这种东西，稍稍狐疑地张了张嘴，最终还是相信了。

只是他们还没表示，赤发的少年就从人群中踱步而出，走到了她面前。

四枫院夕影收敛了面上不正经的表情，将目光聚焦上他如今已恢复赤色的双瞳，一时竟忘了面前还有一大票人。好在她的少年朝众人回过了身，将她推到身后，继而垂首，微微鞠了一躬：  
“因为我的缘故输了今天的比赛，我再次向各位道歉。抱歉，大家。”

人格回归的少年此时温柔而谦和，他如此低言了一句，便稍稍抬起头，向后排的监督兼教练投去了请求般诚挚的目光：  
“虽然作为captain这么做不妥，但——”

“请允许我先走一步。”

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

#37 守得云开见月明

大约是少年回了京都的缘故，东京的分宅此时并无人烟。四枫院夕影无所事事地走在宅邸之内，浴室内是淋浴花洒的潺潺水声。她走到书房的书架前，看着与记忆中几无变动的摆设，只觉恍如隔世。

水声骤停，门打开的声音传入耳中，不久之后，她就感到熟悉的气息一路靠近，最后停在了她身后不到半米的位置。

“夕影。”  
“嗯。”  
“在看什么？”

四枫院夕影微微侧过头。  
时隔多年的独处，也不知对方是紧张还是什么，温暖平和的灵压竟带着一丝几不可察的颤抖。

“也没什么，就是看看这上面的各种奖状奖杯，顺便重新体会一下你的无所不能。”  
“是么？”

久别重逢是寻找话题最大的阻碍。  
气氛陷入了诡异的僵持，只是纵使双方都一言不发，少年也依然沉稳坚定地站在原地，没有一丝一毫要移开步子的意思。

这种情况，反而是她进也不是退也不是。

夕影抬起头看着洁白的天花板，长长地吁了一口气，终究回身正对向他，摆着异常肃穆的神情一脸正色地喊出了对方的名字：  
“赤司征十郎。”

这还是她第一次喊出他的全名。

赤发赤眸的少年挑了挑眉。

“既然你回来了，我们就开始算账吧——我可有一大笔账要跟你算。”

赤司征十郎听闻扬起嘴角露出了一个温和至极的笑容。他一步步靠近她，直将她逼得后背抵上后方的书橱再无路可退，才悠然自得地停下步子。彼时的少年站在她咫尺之间的地方，他目不转睛地凝视着她浅绿色的双眸，浅笑道：  
“你说，我听着。”

四枫院夕影面无表情地抬起头：  
“当年也不知道是谁跟我说我对某人同伴的称呼太亲热，结果某人自己一口一个名喊得比谁都顺口，我好歹还加敬称。”  
“还有，那时候也不记得是哪个家伙告诉我说若是有事离开要报备，说什么会担心，但他自己却在之后突然消失了，而且还消失了将近两年，难道就只有他会担心而我不会么？”  
“再来……”

唇上柔软温暖的触感让她噤了声，夕影闭上眼，感受着面前的人轻轻缓缓地流连在她的唇瓣间，带着些小心翼翼的试探。

“夕影。”  
不久后，赤司征十郎放开了她。双额相顶，他的一只手揽着她的腰肢与后背，另一只轻抚着她的脸颊，  
“你真的要和我算这笔账？”

“你要赖账么？”

“……不。”  
看着面前的人颇有底气地与自己针锋相对的模样，赤发赤眸的少年笑了笑，淡然自若地开口反驳，  
“只是，若是如此，我倒也有些账要和你算。”

他说着挑起眼角，温润如玉的笑容带上了一丝戏谑：  
“国二的时候，有人无论如何都不愿让我看见她的真身，整日一副置身事外的样子，从不与我交心，非要等到他取代我。”  
“国三全中联赛后我醒来时，又发现她不见了，直到不久前，我才在他的意识深处重新看见她。”

“我……”  
四枫院夕影垂下了眼睑，不知该怎样回答。

这种问题根本就说不清。她怎么知道自己会爱上一个人类，又怎么会知道他能在她心中扎下这么深的根？若她真有这种预言未来的本事，当初又怎么会那么煞费苦心地和他保持距离？

“因此，夕影——”  
他看着她失神的模样，再次开了口，  
“就当扯平了吧，不要算了。”

“……”

从某种程度说，喜欢上一个能说会道的人真是一种悲哀。

紫罗兰发色的女子闭上眼整理了一下心绪，半晌后睁开，咬牙切齿地道：  
“赤司征十郎，知道你口才好了，但你就不能让着我一点吗？而且——”  
她的话音一顿，  
“讲道理啊，你两条我三条，明显就是我比较亏，这怎么能扯平？”

少年没有答话。

只是，那略带笑意的瑰色瞳孔实在太美，光这样看着就让她沉迷沉沦，以至于反应过来时，他的舌尖已撬入了她的唇齿。与砥园祭那霸道的吻不同，面前的少年轻轻缓缓地勾勒着她口腔内的每一寸，细水长流，就仿佛害怕她有任何可能的不适与排斥。

她的少年总是如此温柔。  
失去的恐惧、等待的煎熬、失而复得的狂喜，这一系列的感情在胸腔间疯狂地翻涌，四枫院夕影甚至都不知泪水又是何时决堤，只感到液体从眼眶间不受控制地滑落，流入唇齿，带着一丝酸涩的咸味。

而后，她将头埋进了他的衣衫间，双手死死地抓住了他的衣襟，只觉这一刻，所有理智都已然失控：  
“征十郎，你太过分了，你以为简单一句话就能算了么？你知不知道这两年，我觉得好像比过去的几百年都漫长。若是你再不回来，往后的上千年要我怎么熬过去——你这么厉害，倒是教教我啊魂淡！”

操着异常沙哑的声线将这一切吼完，听到耳边传来的淡淡的“对不起”，四枫院夕影才脱力地放松了双手，将其攀上了面前人的双肩。

“不，你回来就好。”  
她的声线又恢复了低沉与平静，却带着不知是恐惧还是激动的沙哑，  
“只要你回来，我就什么都不和你计较。”

“我讨厌赌博、也不喜欢冒险，唯一做的两次全都在你身上。你要是再……那我……”

四枫院夕影的话没能说完。

撕心裂肺的疼痛就在这一刻从大脑深处刹那炸裂，她只觉得视线忽然被刺目的白光完全占据，什么都看不见，双脚发软、身体不听使唤。夕影后退了一步，后背撞上了身后书橱横杠，才勉强靠着其的支撑掌握了平衡，只是背部火辣辣的刺痛感也丝毫及不上大脑仿佛要被劈开的痛楚。

“夕影？！”  
素来冷静的少年惊慌失措的嗓音传入耳中，她却没有余力回答哪怕一个字。

下一秒，就感到有谁托住了她的身体，杂乱无章的脚步声在空荡荡的宅邸蔓延开来。在失去意识之前，耳边是少年对着电话报出分宅地址时慌乱的声线。

>>>

四枫院夕影醒来的时候，面前是洁白无暇的天花板，冷白色的吊灯刺地她赶忙再次闭上了眼，适应了好一会儿才能勉强将双眸扒开一条缝观察四周的情况。

稍稍偏转目光，就能在视线的一侧看见几个巨大的点滴吊瓶，长长的玻璃管从瓶头顺延而下钻入她右边的薄被。夕影动了动连着点滴的那只手，才感觉到它冰凉而麻木，只是，有一双手轻柔地握着她的五指，温暖的触感从指间一点点渗入手背，让她不至全无知觉。

赤发少年侧趴在她身边，柔软的红发无章地下垂，冬季杯前自行剪去的刘海杂乱地贴在额顶，显出了他微微蹙着的眉。尽管全身的灵子都疲惫地不愿动弹，四枫院夕影还是费力地侧了侧身，抬起另一只手撩过了他的刘海，伸指抚平他的眉眼。

然而，这么点细小的动作就让他醒了过来。

“夕影？”

睁开双眼的那一秒，赤司征十郎便抬起了头。丝毫没有顾及自己当时那颇有些乱糟糟的形象，他盯着她看了一会儿，而后没头没脑地冒出了一句“怎么样了？”

“不是很好。”  
夕影侧着头，嘴角微扬，以极轻的声线非常诚实地答道，  
“头痛，骨头疼，身体就好像被什么压住了一样，完全没法按照我的心意行动。”

赤发赤眸的少年没有答话。他看着她，满脸皆是担忧。过了一会儿，他抽出了被中的一只手，将她方才胡乱行动的手放回身侧，继而仰首扫了一眼一旁的点滴。见一切无碍，方才微微叹了一口气，优雅地拿起桌上的体温计。

“征十郎。”  
“我在。”  
“这里是哪儿？”

赤司征十郎听闻手中的动作稍停，他斜了她一眼，没有马上回答，只自顾自地掀开她身前的薄被将其塞入她腋下，才慢条斯理地道：  
“宠物医院。”

“诶？”  
“你信么？”

“虽然很想说‘是你说的我都信’，不过……”  
四枫院夕影笑道，  
“抱歉，不信。”

赤发少年听闻一边倒着水，一边翘起眉哼笑了一声。他将茶杯放在床头柜上，侧身坐到了她枕边，从后方托着她的背让她靠在他胸口，便拿过那杯水小心翼翼地送到她面前。

其实在晕倒前夕影便想到了，万事落定精神放松的一刻，前几日欠的便一股脑来寻债了——她确实没有如浦原喜助所说将自己折腾进四番队，却仍旧进了现世的医院。所幸不用面对外表仁慈如天使实则腹黑可怖的卯之花烈，还能得到赤司征十郎的照顾，也不知算不算因祸得福。

喜欢一个人，便是对方每一个细致入微的小动作都能让自己感到满足，即使是身体极度不适的现在，都让她渴望成为永恒。

“真幸福啊，被征十郎照顾的感觉。”  
不温不凉的水浸润了喉咙，她将头靠在他的侧肩，慢慢蹭着他的脖颈，  
“要是能一直这样，天天都生病也不错。”

“‘天天生病’？”  
少年婆娑着她后背的动作微微一停，他斜过头，哭笑不得地看着她，  
“夕影，你是想要我天天都这么提心吊胆地担心你么？”

四枫院夕影愣了一下。

“那不好，还是算了。”  
片刻后，她阖上眼，懒洋洋地倚在他怀中，  
“我希望征十郎能每天都保持最佳的状态，活到人类寿命的极限——当然，要是能多活个几百年就更好了，那样的话你死的那天，我就陪你一起。等你转世轮回忘记了我，我也已经是游荡在世界中的灵子，不用再受麻烦的相思之苦，说不定还能永远守在你身边……”

话音未落他便捂住了她的嘴。

“夕影。”  
赤司征十郎紧了紧托着她身体的双手，双眉紧锁，心情不是很好地抬高了声线，  
“不许再说这种话。”

她稍稍仰首，没睁开眼，感到少年的手从唇部滑到侧颈，又穿过衣衫贴在她肩颈交界处的皮肤上，掌心温热，似乎比医院的被子更有用一般驱逐着她身上的寒意。夕影于是没有再动，只轻声答了句“好”。

“这次是我自己搞成这样的，让你担心了。我向你保证，不会再有下次了。”

他没答，只是慢慢斜过身子，靠在身后叠起的枕头上，然后将她的头枕在他胸前：  
“好了，好好休息，医生说你过度疲劳，有什么话等精神恢复了再说。”

“我现在除了累了点，精神还……”  
“听话。”

紫罗兰发色的女子抬了抬眼，但很快被他伸过的手遮去了眼前的灯光。

赤司征十郎半阖着赤红色的双瞳，声线温柔而悦耳，却带着股难言的强势：  
“睡吧，什么都别管，一切有我。”

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

#38 接待探病也是烦恼

“小夕，我们来看你了！”

实渕玲央几人带着一篮水果满脸笑容地推门而入时，正巧看见自家部长坐在病床边的座椅上替床上的人拧着被子。赤司征十郎回过身，抬起一只手向他们比了个噤声的动作，又指了指一旁的几个矮凳示意他们随处坐。

几人立马闭了口，轻手轻脚地踱入内室。

女子侧身躺在病床上，一只手躲在被中，一只手伸在被外，手背上还贴着医用胶带和酒精棉花，眉眼平顺、睡颜安宁，紫罗兰色的长发随意地在床被间交错着，看起来丝毫没有被谁的到访而影响。

“我现在算是相信了，四枫院果然是赤司的女朋友。”  
把果篮放在旁边的矮几上，叶山小太郎看着赤发少年给床头柜上的一碗尚未吃完的白粥盖上罩子，将双手交叠在了脑后，虽说是令人兴奋的八卦向话题，却还是放低了说话的声响，  
“说起来，没想到赤司也会这样照顾人。”

“小太郎，我不是说了吗，这可是小征自己承认的！”  
“可是，女朋友的话冬季杯不是应该来给他加油么？但我并没有看见……”

“叶山。”  
他的话尚未说完便被原本没发一言的少年高扬而起的声线打断了，  
“在病房里安静一点。”

叶山小太郎愣了愣，瞥见少年斜视过来的视线，立即便微微垂头道了声“我知道了……抱歉。”

赤司征十郎半眯着眼端详了他片刻，才又将视线移回。

彼时，和事佬兼知心姐姐实渕玲央见气氛有异，大义凛然地走上一步，转移了话题：  
“小夕怎么样了？”

“昨晚有低烧，不过挂了点滴已经退下了，没什么大碍。”

“那就好。”  
黑发少年喘了口气，  
“黛前辈他们已经先回京都了。教练说这次输了，回去分析完赛况便要提早开始训练，小征你……”

“不用管我，你们先回去。”  
赤司侧过头，磁性的声线镇定沉着，  
“等夕影康复，我再带她一起回京都，如果教练对此不满——”  
他的话音一停，  
“实渕，先替我向他道个歉，并告诉他我会在稍后把欠下的训练悉数补回。”

“我知道了，放心吧。”  
实渕玲央说着点了点头，偏头看了看窗外明媚的阳光，突然便又想到什么似的道：  
“不过说起来，小征你昨天来了那么一出，现在整个一起来东京的一军成员都已经在悄悄讨论你们两个了。”

“哦？”  
这个话题让赤发赤眸的少年挠有兴致地挑起了眉，  
“他们怎么说？”

“不过是感叹下像小征你这样的铁树都会开花，以及——”  
实渕玲央笑了笑，碧眼微翘，散发出熊熊燃烧的八卦之光，  
“听说小夕名花有主后，谁谁班上谁的少男心会破碎之类的。”

赤司征十郎轻笑了一声。

“这件事，虽然有些难，不过，既然夕影不愿意，我就先暂时满足她——”  
他坐到了她枕边，抬手搭上她的侧鬓，随意地顺着她耳边的紫发，  
“实渕，还是尽量让他们不要传出去。”

“诶？我还以为小征你会……”

“当然。”  
后者高挑着尾音，满脸是成竹于胸的自信，  
“只是我要先去查一查，上学期那个所谓的‘校园女神’评选，到底在学校里有多大的影响力。”

……

几人离开后，赤司征十郎倚在床头朝那扇阖上的门看了一会儿。

此时，身边人的手稍稍一动，他才垂下头，看着四枫院夕影小心翼翼地将双眼睁开一条缝，扬了扬眉，有些无奈地道：  
“他们已经走了。”

紫罗兰发色的女子听闻立时便睁开了眼，欠起身，将一只手撑在床板上，而后在少年的借力下坐起，斜进了他的臂弯。她抬起头盯着他赤色的美目凝视了片刻，便带着笑意轻扬起了声线：  
“这波配合我给满分。要不是装睡的是我，我自己都快怀疑了。征十郎你还真是无所不能，连演技都这么高超。”

赤发赤眸的少年哼笑了一声：  
“我倒要问你，为什么听到他们的声音就装睡？”

“因为和他们不熟啊。”  
四枫院夕影理所当然地答道，  
“而且，我有预感会被问奇奇怪怪的问题，装睡就能逃过一劫。要是他们的八卦心太泛滥还是问了，那也有你挡着不是吗？”

做猫的时候很多事无法随心所欲，前段日子和第二人格的少年相处又有些畏手畏脚，如今真正的他回归，赤司征十郎发觉自己面前的这个人竟还有些……嗯，无赖。  
不过，意外得可爱。

他是想做些表示的，可惜她好巧不巧正在病中，无论他做什么都似乎不妥。思忖再三，他只能放弃，拿起一旁的粥：  
“继续吃吧，现在温度刚刚好。”

四枫院夕影闻言马上变了脸色。  
她低头瞥了瞥那干净的白粥，又抬头看了他一眼，纠结了许久，才颇为哀怨地接了过去。

见此情景，赤司嘴角微扬，半带玩笑地道：  
“要我喂么？”

“不。”  
面色不善地舀了一勺，女子优雅地咀嚼下咽后，慢慢道，  
“我需要证明自己还有自理能力。”

“呵……”

“别笑，老实说我现在不是很开心。”  
“怎么？”

“本来还想问你什么时候能出院的。”  
四枫院夕影将勺子放回碗碟中，双手持碗悬在胸前，  
“但刚才听你跟他们说的，就知道短期内都要被困在这里了。”

赤司征十郎没马上接话。

他转动双眸将她上下打量了一番，见她又没有了要吃的意思，便从她手中接过碗，舀了一勺送到她嘴边：  
“刚恢复一点就想着出院了？”

夕影见状哀怨更甚，面色不善地瞪了他一眼，才慢吞吞地吃了下去：  
“因为这个实在是不好吃啊，一点味道都没有。”

“你现在的情况吃这个对身体比较好。  
“道理我都懂啦，可是……”

“既然懂，就听话照做。”  
他以不容回绝的口气打断了她的话，又喂了她几口粥，直到病房的门再次被推着医用推车的护士推开，才将其置于一旁，转身让开了位置。

……

又是那容积巨大让人看着便感生无可恋的点滴瓶，下垂的玻璃管，以及扎入手背的细针。  
默默地看着平静地来又平静地离开的护士，四枫院夕影由衷地觉得，即使“你可能还需要在这里挂几天点滴”这句话出自赤司征十郎之口，得到了他个人在她心里的BUFF加成，也抵消不了自己心中深深的怨念了。

无论之前再怎么证明自己还有自理能力，挂着点滴的手也是不能随便动的，加之冰凉的液体渗入血管又让它开始发冷发麻，夕影便将其放入了被中，仰头凝视着身边的人。

“怎么了？”  
“没什么事能做，医院的样子这两个小时也已经看腻了，就只能看你了。”

赤司征十郎微微一笑，任由她伸出的手爬上他的脸颊，再一路滑上额顶的刘海。

“我能提个要求吗？”  
“嗯？”

“虽然你很万能，但是剪头发的技术确实不怎么样……不，是有些不敢恭维。刘海剪成这样显得脸大，所以，以后请别动它，它很无辜。”  
四枫院夕影半开玩笑地将那刘海抓了又抓，最后才放过它，侧身躺下，空置的那只手无所事事地玩着他的五指，  
“你说你好好的一个校园男神，无缘无故自掉一节颜值多不好。”

“哦？”  
赤司征十郎歪了歪头，  
“我倒觉得不错，免得某个‘校园女神’整日担心被莫名其妙的人‘追杀’。”

“太天真了，你以为自掉颜值你的迷妹们就会放过你么？100分和95分在她们眼里没什么区别，因为别人都不到90分。”

他没有再反驳。

她也终究没再逞口舌之能，倦意席上，便又慢慢地闭上了眼。只是，尚未安心入眠，便又来了个到访者——  
这次对方直接自行打开了本关闭着的玻璃窗，从窗口跳了进来。

早在心中对某个世界模拟个七七八八的赤发少年相当淡定地看了那穿着绿白条纹内衫与帽子、外披深绿色和服、脚穿木屐的男人一眼，没有问对方是谁，颇有主人风范地道了句“请将窗户关上”，便没再多发一言。

四枫院夕影感觉到熟悉的灵压，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼后，看见的就是怪大叔风雅地倚在窗边挥着那把小白纸扇，而自家少年玉树临风地坐在原地，双眼微眯，满脸审视——倒没有敌意。

“……喜助？你怎么会在这里？”

浦原喜助听闻将视线移到了她的身上。

“哟，夕影小姐。”  
老不正经地抬起一只手算是打招呼，他更加欢快地挥起了小扇，  
“只是看夕影小姐前几天那么伤神，就想来看看结果如何了，是要回静灵庭、还是……不过现在看来……”

赤司征十郎对“静灵庭”三字的敏感程度出乎了四枫院夕影的意料。浦原喜助不过稍微提及，他原本搭在床铺的手便不自觉地握紧了拳。

“我想，我可以享受跟家主说好的一百年的权利了。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子坐了起来，淡淡地如此道。

浦原喜助手中的动作一停：  
“哦，原来如此，那么恭喜啦~”  
言毕，他又将目光转向神色严肃的赤发少年，  
“既然这样，我就按照原计划来帮夜一桑带句话。”

“‘当年多少贵族少爷上门提亲，我家小妹连看他们一眼的兴趣都没有。现在终于开窍了，做大姐的当然不能阻拦，虽然你是个人类，不过——夕影往后就拜托你了。’”  
“以上。”

赤司征十郎听闻松开了紧握成拳的手，他看向早已将目光对向自己的夕影，长长地叹了口气，方颔了颔首，语气郑重：  
“我会的，请放心。”

……

“征十郎，你不觉得夜一姐那话很奇怪么？”

对于死神来说，瞬步来回不过是一瞬间的事。得到少年的回复，浦原喜助压了压头顶的帽檐，便倏忽消失了身影。四枫院夕影稍稍感受了一下对方的方向，发觉已到了千米之外，便侧过头继续和身边的人唠嗑了起来。

“怎么？”

“你这种家势我很了解的，联姻啊什么的一大堆麻烦事，而且就你父亲那样……要是他接受不了我，我就只能变成猫呆在你身边了。”  
她懒洋洋地说着，言辞戏谑，  
“如果是那样的话，照顾宠物不是理所当然的么？”

“‘宠物’？”  
赤发少年挑了挑眉，  
“抱歉，夕影，我不接受真身以外的任何形式。至于父亲那边——”  
“我自己的事，即使是他也不能干预。”

四枫院夕影半闭着眼看着他严肃至极的眉眼，沉默了很久，笑着闭上了眼：  
“开玩笑的。我很贪心，已经不想只以猫的形态和你在一起了。只是你父亲那里弄太僵也不好，不过这个总会有办法的。我别的本事没有，打通人情什么的还是有些自信的。”

“话说回来，刚才喜助说的让我想起件事。”  
“怎么？”

“喜助说得没做，都是你害得我前几天特别伤神，否则也不会把自己搞成这样。”  
她说着倚上他胸口，带着笑意慵懒地抬起头，  
“其他的事就算了，这个你必须还。”

赤发赤眸的少年低下头与她对视：  
“说吧，怎么还。”

“像昨天晚上和今天这样，就算你在还了。不过我要给你设个期限，在那之前你都得还。”

他微微扬眉：  
“什么期限？”

“让我想想。”  
她说着，装模作样地抬起头做思考状，  
“那就……一百年？两百年？一千年？不……还是Forever吧！”

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

#39 有后台未必是好事

豪强学校总有豪强学校的逼格。

洛山篮球部与帝光一样，都有着自己独立的室内篮球馆。这座体育馆占地巨大，分东西两侧，一军成员与二三军分开训练，等级森严。体育馆坐落于校园一角，是个远离学校喧嚣的好地方，也正是因此，虽然夕影早已听无数人提到过篮球部活动室的大致方位，倒是第一次接近这里。

四枫院夕影的确可以凭借灵压感知知道自家少年正在哪儿，然她今日是首次报到，直接找到部长似乎怪怪的。然而，没人引荐擅自闯入也非明智之举。本来，若她只是个毫不相干的外人，行为处事还方便一些，偏偏自己作死在冬季杯时出现在了一军众人的面前。考虑到赤司征十郎的权威和面子，她就不得不对自己的所有行动小心谨慎，不能以任何形式给任何人留下把柄。

于是，素来没被什么事难倒过的她，此刻就这样在这座华丽壮阔的体育馆外犯了难。

篮球部部员因为冬季杯的失利，赛后未休息几天便赶回京都开始了训练。  
那日她被准许出院，他们上午乘新干线从东京出发，下午刚回到京都，赤发少年将她送回家，方交待清她近来要吃的药，便拿着运动服急匆匆地赶去学校投入了训练。四枫院夕影那几日精神尚佳，却仍易犯困，便暂时进入懒猪模式在家睡了几天，直到今日才想起来——似乎是时候开始拿社团分数了。

好在，此时离开学尚有一周，理论来说会出现在学校的人除了篮球部部员不会有其他人。因此，画风违和的紫发少女迎风而立、一脸忧郁地眺望着体育馆的情景还是吸引了正好路过的某人的注意。

彼时的黑发少年正拖着部员训练所需的水瓶从水房回来，看见那有着及腰紫发的纤纤背影时，愣了下。于是，他稍稍停下观察了对方一会儿，见对方确确实实在盯着自家部里的体育馆，便走上前去开了口：  
“请问，这位同学……”

他的话让对方优雅地转过了身，冷绿色的猫眼颇有灵气地上下打量着他，双眼微眯，带着淡淡的审视的意味。

“我记得你是……”  
女子的相貌很是眼熟。如此吐出了两个字，见她不说话，他便先正了正身，自我介绍道，  
“你好，我是篮球部经理樋口正太。若是来找赤司部长的话，现在还在训练，请你……”

“不，你误会了。”  
四枫院夕影歪了歪头，摆着完美无缺的浅淡笑容不卑不亢地道，  
“大半年前，我转学到洛山的第一天，便提交了篮球部经理的申请，且已被批准通过。不过，因为一些特殊原因今日方来报到，又怕太过唐突才会在此等候罢了。”  
她说着微微扬起下颚，神态动作依然礼貌恭顺，言辞却带上了些锋芒，  
“虽说此事确实和你们部长有些关系，但看到我便从负面的方向往他身上联想，似乎不妥吧。”

少年睁大了眼，一时语塞。  
赤司征十郎心高气傲，他看上的人又怎会仅仅是个花瓶？

于是他闭了闭眼，礼貌地微微鞠了一躬：  
“抱歉，唐突了，请跟我来。”

走上台阶将女子引到门前，樋口正太将大门推开，欠身道：  
“我需要先去与部长和监督通报确认，请稍等。”

微微点了点头，四枫院夕影看着少年拖着那些水瓶走过拐角，便靠在门边观察起内部正在训练的人。  
看起来这是一军的练习场。场中用铁丝网分成了两半，这一半是替补进行着基础训练，而那一半，无冠的五将三人正进行着类似于传球与快攻的配合练习。

冬季杯时的洛山是以三名五将的one on one为主攻模式，辅以黛千寻的不经意传球与赤司征十郎全面辅助与进攻的能力对对手进行逐一击破，看似完美，实则忽略了个人至上终究会有的缺漏，这也是决赛上半场输给诚凛的原因。如今刚恢复训练，便先让他们三人加强配合默契度，确实是十分明智的作法。  
——洛山高校篮球部正选有着全国最强的个人实力，若再辅以变化与配合，必然所向披靡。

相比之下，这一头的替补便逊色了太多。

“诶？啊！”  
“小太郎！都跟你说了这两天别用这么大力运球了！”  
“对不起玲央姐！”  
“真是的，希望别砸到人才好……诶，那不是小夕么？快闪开？！”

篮球场那头的叫喊声突然划破了本只有篮球弹跳声响的环境。四枫院夕影抬起头，看着自叶山小太郎那边飞来的急速旋转着的球，懒洋洋地伸过一只手举起，并将手掌外翻，五指微曲，将其抓进了掌心。  
接着，樋口正太与赤司征十郎向她所在的门口走来时，看见的便是紫罗兰发色的女子微微弯起抓着球的那只手的手臂，继而颇为随意地一挥，那颗篮球便越过中间的铁网以一个完美的弧度落在约莫30米处的叶山小太郎的面前，并被他轻松举手捧住。  
见此情景，那头的三名五将齐齐停滞了动作，满脸皆是惊愕。

其实这没什么值得惊讶的。  
四枫院夕影不过是通过将灵力聚集在不同的部位以达到强化何处力量的效果——接球是手掌和手指、抛球是大臂，和篮球技巧之类的没有半点关系。不过是在这群篮球少年面前，他们的思维模式让他们觉得可能有关系罢了。

——只是，是不是有些太不收敛了……  
正当她这么想着时，自家少年的声线便传了过来。

“夕影。”  
赤司征十郎已来到了她面前。他没有对方才看见的场景做什么评价，将她端详了片刻，微笑道，  
“怎么出来了，身体完全没事了？”

“没事了啊，不如说再继续在家里躺着才会出事。”  
她单手一撑从侧倚的姿势站直，正对向他，  
“想着部长大人虽然无所不能但也很辛苦，又思考了下未来几十年的人生，觉得社团分数还是得要的，所以就来报到了。”

其实不过是人格的回归让她不必再继续在篮球方面和他保持距离罢了。  
然而，即使四枫院夕影不这么说，赤发赤眸的少年自然也懂。他哼笑了一声，道了句“进来吧”，便当先回过身，引着她走入了馆内。

“那么，夕影，你能做什么？”  
边往里走的时候，少年一边侧着头如此问道。

夕影白了他一眼：  
“强行把我弄进来的人现在反过来问我不合适吧……”

“而且，你这种问题实话说太难回答了。”  
看着后者微微翘起的眉眼，她将目光扫过一旁正在训练的人以及跟在赤司征十郎身边的樋口正太，十分客观地道，  
“理论来说，除了打篮球，什么事我都能做。但事实是，就我刚才观察的情况看，这个洛山篮球部除了继承现今正选的新人什么都不缺——从这个角度，我也确实没什么用。”

“因此。”  
平静地说完，四枫院夕影又将目光投了回去，淡淡道，  
“我觉得征十郎你能考虑让我开学后重新填一份社团申请书。”

她这话并非威胁也非开玩笑。  
在外人眼中，与部长关系亲密这点是致命的。她确实在篮球方面没什么感想，依目前的情况洛山篮球部也的确不缺后勤者，若是仅仅因为赤司征十郎的缘故就把她这个没用的家伙强行留下，反倒会给自家少年带来负面影响。  
她不过是要个社团分而已。虽然无法在平常多围观他运球传球的英姿了，但得不偿失的买卖并没有做的必要。

有些话不用说太明，赤司征十郎一听便可明白。  
夕影本以为他会认真考虑她的提案，但他只是停驻下脚步，侧头看向她，嘴角露出了一抹意味不明的浅笑，看起来并没有认真考虑的意思，倒像是……对她的言论很是满意？

“樋口。”  
过了一会儿，他喊出了一旁一军经理的名字，  
“你觉得呢？”

“呵。不愧是赤司，你的眼光还真是与常人不同。”  
那个黑发的男生听闻发出了一个单音节算是回应，而后朝有些懵逼的紫发少女走上了一步，笑道，  
“最近申请入部做经理的，总是强调自己有何种方面的特长，但真的用起来能力也不怎么样。你的言论我还是第一次听到……然而这也恰恰说明你比他们更强的观察能力。”

“四枫院桑你好，正式自我介绍一下，我是一军经理樋口正太，三年级。”  
他说着朝她伸出了一只手，神色友好，  
“如你所见，再过不久我就要退出篮球部专注于大学的考试，如今还留在这里，便是因为你说的后继无人的问题。等下开始，我便会陆续告诉你经理的各项事宜。我很期待，在我引退之前，你能做到何种程度。”

这突然的转折让四枫院夕影呆了一会儿。  
他们之前的各种行为并不像是试探，应当只是自己不经意的言论正好说中了那个点而已。不过，她倒没想到经理这种职位都会有后继无人的问题，毕竟洛山篮球部的人气真的很高，而“经理”又是混进内部的最好方法，应当是供不应求的。  
但一军经理亲自开口了，别人应当也没有了她是仗着部长的口实，或许自家少年方才一直等的便是他的那句话。

情况如此，她也确实没了换社团的必要。于是，四枫院夕影收敛了各种心思，也镇定自若地伸出了自己的手。只是双方握手的仪式尚未开始，她的手方出去一点，便被一旁的赤发少年抓住了五指。

赤司征十郎不动声色地抓着她的手将其重新放回她腰间，又将目光瞥向面前的黑发男生，待对方明白过来也收去了握手的姿势后，摆出了温润如玉的笑容：  
“不会让你失望的，樋口。”

>>>

四枫院夕影有时候是真不知道自家少年哪来的迷之自信，连这种事都能轻易替她表态，似乎从一开始就认定了她必然能做好。  
——不过的确，经理的工作看似繁复，倒没什么难的。

“这些就是篮球部假期合宿的几个合作旅社，那一排是各高校负责人的资料，若要联系练习赛便可使用。”

经过对方数小时的说明，夕影已几乎摸透了经理需要做的工作。  
这工作从表面上看不过是协助部长与教练沟通各方增强部员的篮球能力，难的是自己要有判断力与决断力，不可事事都去征询他们的意见，毕竟这些事复杂麻烦，这样反而会影响篮球部正常的训练。  
——这大约便是他后继无人的原因，因为仅仅为了近距离接触众位正选而进入篮球部的人不会有这样的能力，不，即使有，恐怕也没这个胆量。  
但她敢，也有足够的自信。

训练结束后，她将所有器材归位，关上体育馆的灯与门，便走到换衣间外等在了不远处的一棵树下。

赤司征十郎竟是第一个出来的。

仿佛知道她在等他一样，他的脚步很快，没多久就踱到了她面前。他展开了手中的校服外套将其披在了她身上，又抬手揽过她的肩似是防止其滑下，才向前迈开步子，一边道：  
“洛山比帝光结束得晚，以后出门要带件披风，别着凉了，况且你的身体刚恢复。”

四枫院夕影“嗯”了一声，将方才打的水递给他，道：  
“每天都这么训练，你们还真是辛苦啊。”

“并不会觉得累。”  
赤发少年微微一笑，  
“因为，我喜欢篮球。”

“我知道。”  
夕影朝他偏过头，片刻后，也笑道，  
“虽然想抱怨经理的工作真是又多又麻烦，但为了支持我的征十郎，也只能奉陪到底了。”

“看起来你接手得不错。”  
“啊，毕竟就技术含量而言，跟分家那点事比真是简单太多了。只是我本来只想在学校当个闲人，看来以后是做不到了。”

赤司征十郎轻笑了一声，侧身理了理她侧鬓的碎发。

“不过征十郎，你是一开始就算好的吧，让我接替他。只是，你还真敢赌我说的话能得到他的承认啊，毕竟我是真的不会打篮球。”

“这并不叫赌。”  
后者当即接过话茬，尾音高挑，听起来心情甚佳，  
“夕影，事到如今，你认为我对你的了解，还会比你对我的差多少？”

“……”  
这话只是正常的陈述事实，听着却甚是顺耳。谁都希望自己将要托付的人了解自己，她也不例外。

四枫院夕影于是没再继续这个话题，又朝赤发少年身边靠近了一步：  
“征十郎，这几天我想去装修下我的房子。只是现世的那些店铺我不了解，你有空帮我参考下么？”

“终于打算装修了？”  
“嗯。”

少年紧了紧握着她侧肩的手，扬起双眉，声线磁性而悦耳：  
“后天部里休息，我来接你。”

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

#40 新年前夕的日常

四枫院夕影本以为约定逛街装修的那天自己会被赤司征十郎强行叫醒，毕竟他是个颇有时间观念的人——这也是她爽快地将自家房子的备用钥匙交给他的原因。因此，当她睡饱了睁开眼，听到耳边少年一如既往温柔的一声“终于醒了？”时，大脑还是不争气地当机了一下。

“呃，征十郎。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子有些愣愣地朝声源处翻过了身，  
“现在几点了？”

赤发赤眸的少年收去了被她一瞬间瞥见的兴致盎然地观察着她的神色，侧过身，摆出了一个风雅的坐姿：  
“十点半。”

“这么晚了也不叫我，要你这个人工闹钟有什么用？”

“虽然理论来说早起对一天的效率有许多好处，但偶尔我也能让你偷一下懒。”  
看着她朝他伸出的手，赤司会意，也伸手将她拉起，浅笑着淡淡道，  
“况且，若是想要早起的话，为何不设个闹钟？”

“征十郎，你这是明知故问。”  
四枫院夕影站起身踱到了一旁的矮镜旁，拿过梳妆台上的木梳，将一头紫发顺到颈边，一边低头梳着，一边慢条斯理地道，  
“当然是因为闹钟的影响力没有你的声音大。”  
言毕，她的话音稍停，  
“而且，我其实本来是能早起的，只是昨晚出了点意外。”

“怎么了？”

她停下手中的动作，后仰起身，偏过头看向突然微蹙起眉的少年：  
“这要怪你。想到今天要和你一起去逛街，昨晚有点兴奋就没睡好，所以这一觉其实应该算回笼觉。”

赤司征十郎听闻心情大好地轻笑了一声：  
“兴奋？”

“啊，就是像远足前夜的小学生一样的那种兴奋。”  
相当坦诚地做了个比喻，夕影斜过眼，面色不善地瞥向缓步走到身边的少年，  
“不许笑。”

赤发少年扬了扬眉：  
“虽说我没有这个意思，但你自己的形容倒是贴切。”  
如此说了一句，他在她越发不善的目光中淡然站起身，继而在即将离开房间时丢下一句，  
“既然这么兴奋，就快点收拾一下出来吃早饭。”

>>>

其实夕影对装修得如何并没有什么想法，反正这个房子也不会来什么人，若是仅仅要住的话，说实话也不缺什么。只是，想起上次与自家少年一同逛街时作为宠物的自己被拒之了门外，就觉得有些遗憾罢了。

她没想到的是，赤司征十郎对这件事比她本人还上心。因为走在京都的商业街时，她发觉对方显然又做了不少功课，挑选的店面皆走着那种古朴典雅的风格，与她的和式住宅很是般配，且价格适中，不会过于奢华。  
虽然四枫院家作为贵族，钱是夕影最不缺的东西之一，加之现世的物价与静灵庭相比要便宜不少，她便不是很在意这些。不过，她也没必要将这些话说出口，毕竟节俭也是一种美德。

赤司征十郎的品味极高，或者说，与四枫院夕影极其相投。他们这天的效率高得出奇，待暮色降临回去时，所有厅室便都摆上了优雅娟秀的摆件，原本空空荡荡的厨房也放了些锅碗瓢盆与顺道买的调味料与蔬菜肉食，看起来有了些要认真在现世生活的样子。只是——

在厨房翻弄着桌上摆着的瓶瓶罐罐与菜叶，夕影有些为难地转向了身后缓步走来的少年，抬起一只手挠了挠太阳穴，有些不好意思道：  
“征十郎，我不会做饭。”  
完了还厚颜无耻地补了一句，  
“我想，这大概是我最像大小姐的地方。”

四枫院一族从来不缺厨娘，且所用之人皆是尸魂界的著名厨手，基本没有吃不到心仪饭食的烦恼，也因此，四枫院夕影还从未踏入过厨房。况且，直到两年前，她都没有想过自己会在现世度过自己最珍视的日子，便也没有提前学习。然而，如今想到自己即将担任的角色，却没有这必不可少的技能，她终究有些心虚。

赤司征十郎侧了侧头，有些好笑地看着她微微耷拉起的脑袋，镇定自若地道了句“那就来帮忙”，便拿起了一旁的围裙。

“诶，你居然连这个都会？！”

“会一点。”  
赤发少年说着走到桌边，一边娴熟地处理着那些食材，一边高扬起声线道，  
“过来看着，很快就能学会的。”

……

不得不说，高傲的洛山帝王穿着围裙切菜的样子还真是有些违和。四枫院夕影不过是出去倒了杯茶，回来时，看着少年昂然立在前方的背影，便不自觉地停下了脚步。  
气质出挑的人无论做什么都不会减分，他站在她前面，稍稍低着头，双手认真地在桌面上活动着。这一刻，周遭的空气就仿佛停滞了一般，平静而安宁，只能听到厨房内淡淡的、有条不紊的轻响。

不过，虽说自家少年的举手投足看起来很是专业，但每一刀之间的略略迟疑还是不可避免地暴露了他其实并不是很会做饭的事实——或许是近来才恶补的也不一定。

但赤司征十郎演技高超，若不是夕影对他太过熟悉，换做别人未必能看出来。她也没有看人难堪的恶趣味，只是觉得心态突然平衡了些，便走上前去，笑道：  
“让我试试？”

赤发少年斜过瑰红色的赤眸，不动声色地观察了一会儿后者跃跃欲试的样子，便翘了翘眉，停下手中的动作，让开了位置。

切菜对她来说意外得简单愉快——至少她自认比他做得好，大约是从小到大学打架对刀深切的熟识程度所致。  
四枫院夕影相当高效地完成了自家少年的数个要求。而他原本还在一旁看着，后来干脆不再管她兀自先去完成剩下的工序，待她一切就绪时，那一头的准备工作便也同时完成了。

第一次在家政中配合便如此顺利，这是个不小的惊喜。

看着食材在锅里慢慢变色变软也是件挺有趣的事，夕影来了兴致，一直霸在锅炉边不走。不过，等食物烧熟本就没什么技术含量，赤司征十郎当然不会对此有什么意见，便也任她高兴了。

然而，当感到少年的胸膛贴上了自己的背，他的双手环过她的腰，继而钻入衣襟之下颇有些不安分地婆娑着她的皮肤时，四枫院夕影还是感觉自己的心在一瞬间漏跳了半拍。

“……想不到征十郎你也会有这种粘人的时候。”  
片刻后，她放下了手中的漏勺，将身体朝后靠了靠，弯着眉眼微侧过头，降下声线，只觉得喉中带上了些沙哑。

“很意外么？”  
“大概，还有些……不习惯？”  
“那就早点习惯。”

言毕，后者没有再说话，兀自霸道地禁锢着她的全身。他扯掉了她的围巾，将头搁在她肩上，微微偏转，阖着双眸轻啄着她的颈项。她便也没再发出声响，任由他在她肩颈间纠缠着，只是柔软而略带瘙痒的触感从皮肤间传入心脉时，就仿佛是强力的麻醉剂，麻痹了沿途的每一根神经，让她差点忘却自我。

赤司征十郎的确有着很强的自制力。  
半晌，他自行停止了突如其来的缠绵暧昧，没有放开她，只将目光对上了面前煮着的食物，淡淡地叫出了她的名字：  
“夕影。”

“嗨？”  
“明天是除夕夜。”

“除、夕、夜？”  
四枫院夕影拿起勺子胡乱地在锅中转了转，略略思忖后，讪讪地扬起眉道，  
“不是很了解现世的节日，所以那是什么？”

“除夕夜，要和家人一起守除夕钟声，一起迎接新的一年。而后的几天，要一同吃饭，并向长辈拜年。”  
赤发少年一边解释着，一如既往自信的声线此时竟带上了些懊恼和落寞，  
“今年，你怕是要一个人过了。”

想来他是要回本宅与父亲一起。  
如此，她家骄傲的少年几分钟前开始的那些反常行动倒能解释得通了。

“原来如此。”  
夕影笑了笑，  
“征十郎，在你心里我如此没气量么？那愧疚的语气是怎么回事？”  
见后者没有回答，她又挑起声线道，  
“嘛，放宽心啦，反正静灵庭也没这个传统，我是不会因此而生气的，大不了就跟以前一样咯。”

女子爽快的答复似乎并不让少年满意。赤司征十郎听闻蹙了蹙眉，紧了紧双手的力道。又过了许久，他眯起双眼，摆出了异常肃穆的神情：  
“明年，我们一起吧。”

“咦？你不是要和……”  
“等订了婚，你就住过来。”

四枫院夕影噤了声。  
这句话虽短，但信息量巨大，相当于在向她承诺他将在一年内说服赤司征臣。而他要她回答的，只是对事成之后住过去的肯定答复。

事实上，对于如何得到其父的承认，夕影心中早有谱，只是此事需要静候时机成熟。因为面对这种家庭的长辈，光向他展示他们的感情是远远不够的，她需要向对方证明自己的家势、能力、以及一切，让他对她本身给予肯定。到时，不需少年帮忙，她也有足够的自信自行解决这个难题。

赤司征十郎显然与她的想法相同，因此至今为止，她还没有受到来自他父亲的骚扰。那么现在他的这个言论，便是确信一年内这个时机便会到来的意思。

虽说四枫院夕影向来对自家少年总是莫名其妙的自信持观望态度，但他那笃定而郑重的口气却让她在此刻，便这么不自觉地相信了他的言论。  
于是她笑了笑，柔声道了句“好”。

>>>

那天晚上赤司征十郎似乎就这么顺理成章地住了下来。

夕影洗了澡出来后，他便将她按在座椅上，很是理所当然地拿来了吹风机，一边微曲着手指从上至下轻轻缓缓地顺着她的长发，一边吹去她发上的水渍。  
机器吹出的风很暖，配上他指尖温和的触感，无端生出了一分悸动。她没敢动，就这样僵着身子等着他吹完，而后在他放下吹风机的那一秒贴上了他的唇。

四枫院夕影不会计较无法一起过新年的遗憾，但有些东西是可以提前补的。虽说被抢回主动权也不是什么让人意外的事。

后来准备入睡时，才发现今次出去逛街依旧百密一疏。  
——他们什么都想到了，唯独忘了再买一床被子。

无奈，为防止自己感冒着凉，她只能变回猫形钻进少年的怀中。他就像抱抱枕一样将她锁在臂弯，另一只手软软地顺着她背上的毛，面上温和的笑意让人沉沦。

——或许那所谓疏漏根本就是他故意的。  
意识被睡意渐渐抽去的时候，四枫院夕影不合时宜地这么想着。

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

#41 漏洞的重要性视情况而定

“缘分”分两种，善缘和孽缘。  
若说四枫院夕影和赤司征十郎的缘分是善缘的话，那她和浅川朔的便是不折不扣的孽缘。

新年的冬假过后，第一学年第三学期正式开始。这次学期分班，她又没和自家少年分在一起，而某八卦部部长则再次喜闻乐见地和她同班，并坐在她的前面。

上学期最后一天的情景还记忆犹新，她本想着新学期可以借着分班的名义摆脱对方的八卦追问，怎料人算不如天算，还真是无论如何都躲不掉。

事实上，她深知此事归根究底都是自家少年的锅，但她当然不会将错误推到他头上，更何况当时主导意识的也并非现在的人格，算来算去，也只能怪自己与前座的孽缘了。

“喂，四枫院桑。”  
果然，上午的课结束后，浅川朔就煞有介事地回过了身。他手持一本小巧的笔记本，另一只手还握着一只钢笔，颇有要将采访到的一切都记录在案的架势，  
“上学期会长大人走之前说的话是什么意思，请解释一下。”

这么直接就问出了口，这让四枫院夕影不自觉地抽了抽嘴角。

至今为止，她都觉得自己和赤司征十郎到底是什么关系，和在学校里，别人认为他们是什么关系是两回事。优秀又帅气的男生总是女生思慕的对象，一来，若是仅因她的一句话就棒打一地玻璃心终究不厚道，再者，有时候听听身边的同学评论自家少年如何有魅力也是一种享受。当然最大的理由一直没变，无非就是怕自己成为校园公敌。  
——她四枫院夕影可没这个本事用自己无上的权威征服所有老师和同学，让别人觉得自己做什么都是对的，也没那个爱好借着自家少年的名义作威作福，让人以为自己是他羽翼下的雏鸟。她的本事，充其量不过是凭借三寸不烂之舌让别人觉得自己的言论有些道理。

而此刻，正是她搬出这个技能的好时机。

“你是说赤司君？他走之前说什么了？”  
于是，紫罗兰发色的女子翘了翘眉，摆出了一副不解的神色。

“喂喂，别装蒜。”  
浅川朔很有那么回事地单手敲打着桌面，扫了她一眼，还是回答了她，  
“我在和你讨论会长大人路过我们班的原因，他走之前说你是‘当事人’。”

末了，他站起身，相当郑重地放低了声线，  
“四枫院同学，从实招来，你是不是人见人爱的会长大人的女朋友？”

哎呀呀，真是一针见血。

四枫院夕影弯起眉眼，单手撑起下颚，冷绿色的猫眼上挑，淡然地直视向他。

大约是她的动作太过坦然，浅川朔竟愣了一下，一时对自己的猜测产生了怀疑。

不过这正中她的下怀。女子看着面前的男生眉眼间渐渐露出的疑惑神情，便歪了歪头，一本正经地道：  
“男女朋友这种东西吧，要双方都承认才能作数。”

“你看看你现在手里的资料——”  
看男生没有答，只喝了口茶，她便扬起眉笑着说了下去，  
“赤司君总是路过我们班是别人调查的，所谓的‘当事人’是他自己说的，我可什么都没做什么都没说，那么你手中的一手证据首先便缺一半。”  
“如果你稍微调查一下，可能会发现全校的女生都比我粘他，那么仅凭这两点，又如何证明我和他是这种关系？”

浅川朔懵逼了：  
“但是会长大人自己说……”

“没准你们会长大人在单相思呢？”

她的这个言论让对方差点把方才喝的水喷出来。

“等等四枫院桑，你说——那个赤司单相思？”

“有什么不可能的？”  
四枫院夕影大义凛然地歪过头，  
“你们就是平常被他打压怕了，理所当然地觉得他说的就是真理，但又有谁规定他说的就没有错处？再说了，你那天说的是‘他看上谁’，那也是他单方面的事情不是么？”

“所以你不是明明记得那天的事情么？而且连细枝末节都记得！装什么傻！”  
浅川朔吐槽了一句，而后也端起下颚做起了思忖状，过了很久，若有所思道，  
“你说的也有些道理。”

“是吧~”  
见对方松口，夕影便高高挑起声线，从座位上站起来，慢慢道，  
“既然如此，我就去吃午饭了。”

浅川朔点了点头，习惯地追随着她的步伐一路看向教室的门，然后就在那里，看见了早已等候多时的某学生会会长。

“等等等等，四枫院桑——”  
于是他追了出去，狠狠地将视线对向了面前正肩并肩准备离开的两人，  
“不，你还是解释一下，这是怎么回事？”

夕影朝一旁满脸看好戏兴致的少年斜了斜眼，长叹了一口气，才走上一步，摆出无奈的表情：  
“喔，忘记跟你说了，两周前我已继任洛山篮球部一军经理，现在有新的训练菜单要和部长沟通。另外——”  
她说着相当认真地半眯起眼，郑重其事道，  
“请告知各社团和学校，以后有关篮球部的一切后勤事宜——无论是经费还是学校报刊的采访，一律先通知我，由我全权负责，切勿打扰部员训练，谢谢合作，浅川君。”

就着公事公办的样子交代完，她便侧眸瞥了自家部长一眼。  
赤司征十郎会意，当先面无表情地转身就走，她便也一派正气地跟在他身后，整套动作行云流水，没有丝毫破绽。

>>>

洛山高中很大，有无数条通向食堂的道路，而四枫院夕影和赤司征十郎会选择的，当然是人最少的那一条，虽然有些微微的绕远。

冬季的校园看起来有些萧条，只有刺骨的寒风吹得道路两边的光树簌簌作响。四下无人，少年便执起了她的手，朝她侧了侧头，浅笑道：  
“刚才的解释很精彩。”

四枫院夕影端得不会因为对方的夸奖便欣喜若狂，矜持地道了声“多谢夸奖”。

“只是在我看来，你的话有一个致命的漏洞。”

“诶，有么？”  
夕影扬了扬眉，不解地向他投去了视线，  
“什么漏洞？说说看。”

“说我赤司征十郎‘单相思’，全校敢用这种词形容我的恐怕只有你。换句话说——”  
赤发少年面不改色地看着前方。他如此解释了一句，便停驻下了脚步，仿佛很随意地理着她头顶被风吹乱的发丝，  
“敢当着我的面用如此大胆的言论猜度我的人，若你是个旁观者，你认为她和我会是什么样的关系。”

“……”

四枫院夕影面上自信的表情出现了一条裂缝。  
——好有道理她竟无言以对。

而自家少年此刻神态淡然，没有因为她的言语失当而有丝毫欣喜，更没有替她补救漏洞的意思。就好像宽容大度地看着她在学校折腾，顺便静静等待这层薄纸什么时候被桶穿。  
——这种被围观的感觉还真是糟糕。

然越是如此，她的好胜心便越发蓬勃了起来。  
赤司征十郎本来就难忽悠，这没什么好丧气的，别人未必有他的思维广度和智商。

“你说的有道理，看来我是用错了理由。”  
于是，紫罗兰发色的女子收敛了颇有些尴尬的表情，摊了摊手，捂住侧鬓被风吹得到处乱飞的刘海，继续向前走去，  
“但整个学校，会用这个角度想的大约也只有你，况且此话只有浅川君知晓，从他身上蒙混过去也算是合格了。”

赤司征十郎“呵”了一声，算是默认。

“不过，夕影。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是觉得经理的工作‘又多又烦’么，你就这么将社团经费这类事情也接过去了？”

四枫院夕影听闻，懒洋洋地叉起腰。

“事情是多，但我前几天大致整理了下，除了平常练习和比赛要准备的水和毛巾，其他事情都是阶段性的，且基本没有重合的时候，因此也还说得过去。况且篮球部那么多下级经理，虽说可能能力不足，日常所需的送水送毛巾总是做得到的。一个人全部完成确实很累，但我完全能将简单的活分下去。”  
她侧目眺望了一眼远处学生会办公室所在的方向，放低了声线，  
“训练菜单这种东西，虽然理论上是经理的活，但你从帝光时就定得很好，这小小的改变也成了现在大家的习惯，我没有强行抢过来的必要。但是经费——”

“洛山篮球部的确大，经费支持也确实不容有失，却也是学校荣誉的重要由来。”  
她说着慢慢眯起眼，冷绿色的猫眼闪出一丝促狭的光芒，  
“有这样的背景，以往还都要你出面，那也只能说太无能了。”

赤司征十郎沉默了很久。  
半晌，他挑了挑眉，露出了一副感兴趣的笑容：  
“夕影，你是第一个对这件事发表这种看法的人。”

四枫院夕影看了他一眼。

“我不是过河拆桥，也没有说樋口君能力低的意思。只是大约是我和他的理念不同。他的很多观念较为保守，且事事喜欢亲力亲为，而我更喜欢把控大局，并将琐事丢给手下的人去做。”  
女子懒洋洋地耷拉下了眼，神色平和地淡淡道，  
“若像他这样，时间和精力当然有限，纵使再有能力，没有时间也是没有用的。而万事皆自己做的结果，便造成了之前后继无人的情况——这是很正常的，毕竟任何人都需要适应和练习。”

当然，就目前为止前辈还没完全卸任的情况看，这一切都还在设想之中。她将这些说出口，除了向自家部长阐释自己的观点，更是提前告知他，她将对这些旧习进行大动刀。后者没有提出反对，在凝视了她片刻后，微笑着道了句“只要能将事情做好，随你高兴”，算是默许了她的想法。

>>>

事实证明，学校众人确实没有赤司征十郎的智商。

浅川朔在之后便没有再提出类似的八卦问题，反而在夕影下课后理了书包准备去篮球部报到之前一脸同情地朝她道了一句“四枫院桑，你加油，我看好你”，让她觉得莫名其妙。  
直到来到体育馆，樋口正太将她带到了二三军的经理们面前，告知她们她将是他的接班人，她在几个女生的脸上看见了浓浓的哀怨情绪，才明白了前座话中的含义。

不过，连接手个做杂活的职位都会被人以那种眼光看待，这也更说明了在学校和赤司征十郎保持距离是多么重要。若是她真的承认了，没准第二天就会传出她仗着男友上位的消息。  
——作为一个本身便有足够能力的人，她四枫院夕影一点也不想被人如此和自家少年联系起来。

而后，那天晚上部活结束，她与赤司一同散步回家时，接到了黄濑凉太的一通电话。

“MOXIMOXI？……凉太君？什么事？”  
“哲也君的生日？打街篮？话说这种事你为什么打给我不打给征十郎啊？”

听着那头少年理所当然而张扬的“反正打给谁都一样”，她略带无奈地朝身边的赤发少年斜了斜眼，便自作主张地替他应下了，  
“OK没问题，那么时间呢？”

将时间地点校对完毕，看着已在面前的自家房子，她刚想和对方告别挂下电话，金发少年便有些迟疑地小心翼翼道：  
“那个……有件事。”

“怎么？”  
“小紫原他不肯来，说是因为特意跑一趟东京太麻烦。”

四枫院夕影思忖了几秒：  
“那也就是说，如果是顺道的，他就会去咯。”

“大概吧。”

她听闻斜靠在墙边，浅笑地看着替她开门放好东西的少年，一边道：  
“那你还真是找对人了。放心吧，这件事交给我，绝对让敦君心甘情愿去报到。”

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

#42 吃醋也要看对象

四枫院夕影挂下电话的时候，赤司征十郎方放下两人的挎包，正微扬着嘴角转过身来：  
“黄濑的电话？”

“嗯。”  
她应了一声，  
“说五月桑组织31日哲也君生日那天帝光的大家一起去东京打街篮，我帮你答应了。”

“是么？”  
赤发少年没有对这场活动作出什么评价算是默认了，只微微挑起双眉，语调中掺杂了些叹息和……不满，  
“听刚才你打电话的口气……夕影，在我不知道的时候，你和他已经熟到这种地步了吗？”

四枫院夕影颇为惊悚地“咦？”了一声：  
“这不能怪我，我是无辜的。我怎么知道凉太君不直接通知你反而来告诉我？”  
完了快步朝他走去，探出脑袋，摆出了一副恶趣味的嘴脸，歪头道，  
“莫非……征十郎你，吃醋了？”

后者没有回答，只是镇定自若地一步步逼近她。

方才那个提问实在是有些大胆。  
自知说了不该说的话，夕影看着面前少年高深莫测的神情，摆着尴尬的笑容讪讪地一步步后退，直到抵上了身后的墙。

赤发少年逼到了她身前，伸过两手撑在她脸颊两侧。他凑到她面前，遮住了他后方高处的灯光，目不转睛地直视着她，一字一顿道：  
“如果我说‘是’呢？夕影，你要怎么补偿我？”

这么简单粗暴的回答让她一懵。  
然而，马上示弱绝不是她的作风。夕影转了转眼珠，在脑中组织了一下言辞，便大义凛然地抬起下颚，理直气壮道：  
“征十郎，除夕过后你连个人影都没有，现在还要我补偿是不是太不讲道理了？”

赤司征十郎淡淡一笑：  
“放心，今天就补给你。”

她听闻微微睁大了眼，一时没有搞清他的意思。然转而一想面前的人到目前为止都没有想要回赤司本家的意思，突然便明白了。  
四枫院夕影放低了声线：  
“你要留下来陪我？”

“不欢迎么？”

“不是。”  
她赶忙答了一声，但眨了眨眼略略思忖后，还是忧心忡忡地接了一句，  
“但你总不回去不好吧。即使你父亲不在，万一家中别的人告诉……”

他似乎只是为了堵住她的嘴。

柔软的薄唇贴上她时，少年微微侧过头，刺眼的灯光便直接射入了视网膜，让四枫院夕影不自觉地闭了闭眼。当她好不容易适应时，正对上他瑰色的双瞳。  
四目相对了片刻，他突然阖上双眸的信息刚从双眼传入大脑，她就感到有一只手绕到了她的脑后，而后扣住了她的侧肩，逼着她强行前倾过身子。同一时间，那熟悉的气息便撬开了她的唇齿，肆意妄为地勾着她的唇舌缠绵了起来。

其实她很想他。  
感情这种东西，越是深入，越是致命。每一次独处，每一次肌肤与唇齿的接触，都让她一次又一次变本加厉地增加对他的依赖感，越来越无法忍受他不在身边的日子。她原以为那个除夕自己能像往常一样平静地过去的，直到后来才发现，这个新年，居然比往年的都要漫长。  
如今的这个吻，与其说是补偿他，倒不如说是填补她近几日内心莫名其妙的空虚感。

或许，他也一样。

她揽着他的后背认真地回应着，而这仿佛又消去了对方几分小心翼翼，更加大胆地索取起来，直到窒息感从胸腔间传递而出，才放开她。

“不用担心父亲的事。有我在，我有分寸。”  
——她确实有足够的能力自行解决这些问题，但按如今的情况看，他早已将她列入了他要保护的名单中。

听着耳边少年掷地有声的措辞，四枫院夕影低着头埋在赤司征十郎的衣衫间，狠狠地喘着粗气。过了半晌，才勉强重新抬起头看向他：  
“征十郎，你这样很不好。”

“怎么？”  
“会消磨掉我等待时机的耐心。”

后者听闻轻笑了一声：  
“夕影，当他发现你对我的影响已经脱离他的掌控时，也是一种时机成熟。你有的始终都是你的，他会承认我的眼光。”

“……”

当赤司征臣发觉脱离掌控会产生两种结果。第一种是他最终屈服于现实，第二种是感到自己的权威受到侵犯，继而更加看不惯她的存在。若是以两种人格相合的赤司征十郎推断，再辅以她对他两次剪短的观察——实话说，她心中的天平理智地偏向了后者。  
但她的少年说的也没错。当两种选择摆在他面前，而他发觉她确实足够胜任那个位置，加以对儿子基本的尊重，便又会偏向前者。

这又是一场赌博，只是筹码变成了她四枫院夕影本身。  
然而，这与冬季杯那虚无缥缈的胜负不同。既然是以自己的情况为筹码，那么一切便都在她的控制之中，换句话说——她有自信，这场赌局不会失败。

想到这里，夕影便垂下眼睑，默认了面前少年的判断。  
——既然如此，便顺其自然吧。

>>>

四枫院夕影想起黄濑凉太的电话就是在那之后不久。  
事实上，当得知紫原敦是因嫌跑一趟东京麻烦才不愿赴约后，她心中便已有了想法。

似乎是猜出了她接下来的打算，赤发少年在那之后便自行走进了厨房。

几分钟后，夕影找到主教练白金永治的电话，拨出去之前，也先跑进了他所在的地方，朝又围起了围裙的少年道：  
“部长大人，31号过后，我给你们安排一场练习赛吧！”

赤司征十郎听闻淡定地看了她一眼，兀自打开冰箱的拉门，只淡淡地回复了一句“你自己决定就行，不用向我请示”，就没有过问。

这通电话很长，因为她需要全面向对方解释自己如此做法的原因，以及之后的设想和安排，因此打完电话时，少年的晚饭便也出炉了。

得到主教练的默许后，便是通知对方学校。

只是，他没有让她再接再厉地将自己的活干完。  
在她翻找对方监督的联系方式时，赤司征十郎相当强势地抽去了她手边的资料，以不容置喙的语气厉声道了句“先吃饭”，便将她强行拉离了书房。直到她吃饱喝足，才将没收了的资料交还给她。

侧卧在少年怀中打电话是挺新奇的体验。  
四枫院夕影曾经以猫的形态与他相处时，就喜欢爬到他腿上睡觉。如今以人形躺在地面的竹席上，将他的大腿当枕头用，虽然和做猫时的感觉有些不同，却仍旧十分享受这样的氛围。

其实这种懒洋洋的状态有些影响大脑的思考与转动，但在挣扎了几秒后，她的感性终于还是战胜了理性。  
——打个电话而已，还不需要花费太多智商。

“MOXIMOXI？是阳泉的教练荒木雅子小姐么？抱歉打扰了，您好，我是洛山篮球部经理四枫院夕影。”  
“冬季杯结束已近一月，我想是时候举行场练习赛恢复正选们的状态。”

与阳泉中学举行练习赛的理由数不胜数。其中，对它铁壁防御的兴趣自然是最有说服力的，加上IH大赛双方队中的“奇迹的世代”都没上场，想来对方也很有兴趣看看若是皆拼尽全力，会有怎样的结果。  
即使洛山在WC中输了决赛，但综合实力最强这点依然毋庸置疑。这通电话打得十分轻松，那头的女性教练几乎没有多想便一口应下了，一直到确认时间与地点时，夕影才歪了歪头，说出了她的实际意图。

“秋田与京都路程不近，纵使有休息日，无论哪方去对方的学校都不太方便。或许我们可以折中一下，就在东京，双方坐新干线去都不要太长的时间，也能在两天内顺利比完。”  
言毕又补了一句，  
“具体地点请允许我了解一下再议，这样以后再举行练习赛也方便。”

一切就绪切断通话后，四枫院夕影慵懒地伸出一只手在一旁的矮桌上摸索了一下，直到摸到赤司征十郎的手机，便抓起它举到了他面前，而后在他接过去时，摆出一副“你懂的”的眼神。  
紫原敦对自家少年的敬畏之心有时也是很好利用的武器。她已铺平道路将此次东京的街篮之行变成了“顺道”，若再加上他的短信命令，他便再无推脱的理由。

果然，几分钟后，赤司便接到了紫发少年回复的“OK”。

严格来说，夕影这次安排的练习赛相当于以职务之便找个借口完成一件私事。不过，毕竟对方也是篮球强校，表面上看冠冕堂皇名正言顺，还顺便增加了一个以后可以一同练习的学校，从结果看稳赚不赔。  
因此，她对这次的自作主张还是很满意的。

>>>

1月31日下午，随赤司征十郎来到东京众人约定的集合地点时，除了紫原，所有人都已到场。彼时，白色的波米拉猫正打着呵欠半睁着冰绿色的清眸懒洋洋地挂在赤发少年的肩上，当他向众人走去、并扬着温文尔雅的笑容朝黑子哲也说“生日快乐”后，她便也符合着“喵”了一声。

四枫院夕影自认自己的行为没毛病，但青峰大辉却仿佛不太乐意。

她有模有样地叫完，他就猛地伸出一只手指向了她，面色不善地嚷嚷起来：  
“好好说话啊！话说你明明是个人吧，为什么还要装成猫的样子！”

某猫抬了抬头，相当高冷地扫了他一眼，刚想反驳回去，赤发少年便浅笑着开了口：  
“她昨天处理练习赛的事情睡得晚，这个样子过来比较方便休息。”

“赤司，我没有问你。”  
“我想，夕影自己回答和我替她答没什么区别。”

“……”  
青发少年睁着半月眼满脸嫌弃地幽幽扫了自家部长一眼，而后再次瞥向他肩头又耷拉下脑袋的猫，  
“不，她既然自己能说话，还要你替她回答做什么？”

“我刚才有想回答你啊。”  
此时，波米拉猫跳上了少年的头顶，昂起脖子理直气壮地道，  
“只是既然征十郎帮我答了，我困得要死当然就省点力气了！”

赤司征十郎抬眸：  
“夕影。”

某猫听闻下意识“嗨”了一声。  
想到自家少年本就因为剪了刘海的缘故自损了一节颜值，若是再被她把头发搞乱，后果似乎有些糟糕，便重新窜回了他肩上蹲下。

青峰大辉本来就不善言辞。他将两人上上下下打量了半天，最终还是词穷地退回到了自家青梅竹马身边。  
幸亏黄濑凉太适时满脸欣慰地冒出了一句“小夕影和小赤司终于和好了呢！”，他立即就找到了台阶下，当即踢了他一脚，而后在对方夸张地大喊着“痛痛痛……小青峰你干什么？！”时，故作深沉地道：  
“别总结奇奇怪怪的东西啊黄濑。”

“我哪里总结了？而且也没什么奇怪的吧！”  
“闭嘴，我说有就是有。”  
“小青峰你欺负人！”  
“……”

“所以我说啊，征十郎。”  
默默地看着那头又开始你一言我一语进行起小学生争辩的两人，四枫院夕影抬起一只爪子端住下巴，淡淡地朝身边的人道，  
“你看凉太君作为保镖多称职，还帮我吸引火力转移话题。我们都应该感谢他，下次还是别随便吃他的醋了。”

赤司征十郎同样朝卖力耍宝着的自家部员看了一会儿，片刻后，翘了翘眉：  
“啊，确实。”

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

#43 论化猫的方便性

不得不说，Captain的态度真的有着极其重大的影响。

尽管策划这次活动的是桃井五月，但紫原敦到来全员聚齐后宣布开始的依然是赤司征十郎——或许也理所当然是他。这次“奇迹的世代”再聚与冬季杯时完全不同，昔日旧友终于和好如初，帝光时期光与影的击拳也再次在比赛中定格，每个人的脸上也都是轻松而享受其中的笑容。

只是，三对三的比赛终究不如五对五激烈，加上昨晚确实睡得较晚，四枫院夕影才趴在篮球场旁的长椅上看了一会儿，便又莫名其妙地睡着了。

她中途醒了一次，是被躺在面前的手机铃声吵醒的。本想直接按掉，但樋口正太的电话不能不接，白色的猫只能支起上身，懒洋洋地用爪子戳下“通话”键，然后勉强收敛没睡醒的疲软声线，与那一头的经理一问一答。

这一次再睡着，真正睡饱醒来时太阳便已经西斜了。  
原本又硬又冷的长凳变得柔软而有弹性，明明应该是寒风渐起的时段，身上却好似盖了什么抵挡了风潮。诸多不合常理的感觉糅合在一起，四枫院夕影才彻底睁开眼观察起周围的情况。

场上打球的依然是六个人，但其中一人变成了桃井五月。  
顺着灵压气息的感知抬起头，她才发觉自己如今正趴在自家少年的腿上。洛山校服的外套盖在她身上，赤发赤眸的少年一只手轻按着衣服防止其滑落，另一只手慢慢抚着她的脑袋和两只耳朵，满脸笑意地看着经理上场后开始闹腾起来的众人。

纵使赤司征十郎喜欢篮球，但在洛山篮球部训练时，他也不曾露出过这样的笑容。  
帝光时期的回忆是永远割舍不掉的宝贵财富。有时候四枫院夕影会想，如今的他们是否会后悔当初的分道扬镳。然而没有当初的分离，或许齿轮的裂缝便会碎得一发不可收拾，又怎会有现在的重归于好？就如当初的自己若没有被坑回静灵庭一年，也许至今为止还未能看清自己的真心。  
世事往往就是这么爱开玩笑，好在她还是及时抓住了自己想要的东西。

白色的波米拉猫从校服外套底下钻了出来。  
她在赤发少年投过来的视线中一路窜上他的侧肩，然后探出脑袋蹭着他的脖颈。赤司征十郎微微偏过头，伸手揉过她身上细软的毛，熟悉的笑容就这样轻易地一路暖进了她心里。

“睡饱了？”  
“嗯。”

她在他心中终究是第一位的。

赤发赤眸的少年没再关注前方球场的情况，将全部的注意力移到了她的身上：  
“晚上回了酒店到点了即使不困也要睡，你最近生物钟有点乱，对身体不好。”

“几乎每天都不准时睡觉的人没资格说我。”  
某只斜了他一眼，大义凛然地反驳道，  
“而且我也没办法啊，忙的时候没法睡，闲的时候你不睡我也睡不着，那就只能白天补觉了。”

后者听闻扬起了双眉：  
“下周开始学生会和部里应该就都没这么多事了，你可以趁着这几天把状态调整过来。”

“唔，那也别光盯着我，征十郎你也是彼此彼此。”

最亲密的人太注重生活上的细枝末节有时也是一种烦恼。总感觉自那次住院过后，他就越发向老妈子靠拢了一样关注着她的精神状况，似乎总是对她放不下心。虽然这并不影响他出口时，她心中不自觉泛起的欣喜。  
此刻的夕影很想变回人形做些出格的举动，然光天化日之下，她还是没有丢弃应有的理智。还好几分钟后，桃井五月又将自家少年交换了上去，已然睡醒了的她便坐了起来，认真旁观起他打球的样子。

这是一场以轻松娱乐为主的街篮活动，每个人都没有动真格，但即便如此，“奇迹的世代”也不是好对付的主，特别是当热身完全之后。赤司征十郎传球时的假动作又开始上线，他与当组的同伴严密配合，将每一次进攻和防守都变得多变而游刃有余。到最后，尽管六人各有输赢，唯独他一人从未输过。  
对此众人还狠狠抱怨了一番。  
不过夕影一直觉得“胜利”两个字本来就特别眷顾他。还记得帝光祭时他去棋社踢馆，若说将棋围棋什么的能赢，确实是他的实力所致，至于飞行棋之类的……讲真，除了“开挂”，她完全找不到第二个词来形容，毕竟这种全凭运气的棋，真真是没有半点技术含量！

>>>

街篮活动结束后，众人又在黑子哲也的提议下去火神大我家参加了他的生日party，结束后步行来到练习赛体育馆附近的酒店已将近晚上十点。

赤司征十郎去洗澡的时候，四枫院夕影就窝在窗边的单人沙发上打电话，向明日练习赛的各方人士做最后的确认。他出来时，就见早已变回人形的人微笑着拨弄着手机，看起来心情很好。  
于是他走过去横抱起她，霸占了那个位置，又在后者的惊呼中将她就地松开。

“看来你已经越来越习惯我的靠近了。”  
心满意足地将她圈在怀中，赤发少年浅浅一笑，一边将手没入她的发丝间轻轻顺着，一边歪过头看向她手中的手机，  
“什么事这么开心？”

“知道我现在对你没有半点警戒心了就别这样吓人。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子瞪了他一眼，微微挪了挪身子，伸出一只手环过他的脖颈，将手机拿到他面前，  
“刚才和体育馆的负责人说通了，以后洛山来东京都用它，给我们减免一半场地费。只是篮球要自备，若要用那里的得照常租用。然后顺便联系了附近的旅社，有一家答应与我们长期合作，且住宿费打八折。”

“还没正式接手就开始拉合作了？”  
“我不过是顺手利用一下学校的闻名程度罢了。特意去拉多麻烦啊，搞一次活动便拉一点，长此以往也就多了，经费能相应节省，将来再搞类似的练习赛也方便。”

赤司轻“呵”了一声，没有评价也没有提出什么意见，只挑着眉简单地吐出了一句话：  
“处理完了？”

“嗯。”

得到对方肯定的答复后，他便直接将她手中的小机器抽走，扔到了不远处的床上。

夕影发觉她家征十郎最近尤其喜欢从她手中拿走各种影响他们独处氛围的东西，而手机的受灾情况最是严重——其实她本来是很少用手机的，不过着手处理经理工作后用得频繁了起来。这也是没办法的事，为此，她还特意找了一天专门学习打字和发短信。

此刻，对着突然空空如也的手懵逼了一会儿，她只能认命地垂下手，然后指向不远处唯一的那张大床：  
“话说征十郎，我变成猫的时候总是把自己想成宠物，酒店服务人员看着你带着一只猫也会理所当然地觉得你是一个人，但你呢？你看到这个房间样式就没觉得哪里不对？”

面前的少年听闻扬眉一笑，我自巍然不动地镇定道：  
“我也忘了。”

“不，我宁愿相信敦君会忘记带零食也不相信你会忘记什么。”

后者没有回答，沉默了许久，才挑起声线淡淡道：  
“那么，所以呢？”

四枫院夕影生无可恋地翻起白眼：  
“我只是想感叹一下又要变成猫睡觉……”

事实上，当赤司征十郎以听起来颇有道理的“这张床和被子都够大，你即使不变成猫也不会着凉”这句话作为答复后，夕影就已确认对方是故意的了，但悲催的是她不知道该怎么反驳，毕竟这话题早就歪楼了，而从歪到的点看他的回答根本没有破绽。  
然后几分钟后，墙上的挂钟走到十一点，他家少年显然也不再想和她讨论这个问题了，直接通知她“是时候洗澡睡觉了”，算是强行默认了她今晚不需要变成猫睡觉的事实。

她从浴室走出来的时候，赤发赤眸的少年正坐在床头看着一本书。

四枫院夕影还从未以人形姿态和赤司征十郎呆在一张床上过，当她缓步朝他走去，只觉得胸腔里的心脏莫名其妙地狂跳着，脚步也跟着轻飘飘了起来，但掀开被子坐到他身边以后，不知哪儿来的安定感又扫光了先前的所有不安。她就像着了魔一样看着他将书放到床头柜上，侧过身将她散乱的长发捋到背后，继而将她拉近，轻柔地拂过她裸|露的颈项。骨节分明的手落到她肩上，微微扯开她浴衣的领口，钻入衣衫间滑至背后，然后在她上身的衣衫就要掉下去前停了手。  
下一秒，他将她按过去，将她的头压在了他胸口。  
脖子上突然的温软触感让夕影一阵战栗，她下意识地抬了抬头，而这个动作就好像刺激了对方的什么神经，奇妙的触感紧接着细细密密地落下来，让她觉得天昏地暗，差点就忘了呼吸，直到细微的刺痛感从肩颈交界处传来。

四枫院夕影清醒了过来，她侧眸扫了眼在那里留下的红痕，直视向眼前的人，挑起双眉半开玩笑道：  
“我算是明白那时候你让我习惯什么了。想不到征十郎你风度翩翩一表人才，却是个肉食动物。”

“我从未说过自己食草。”  
赤司征十郎摆着和煦的笑容镇定自若地回道，  
“况且，这是我的权利。”

“你父亲那边的大难关还没过呢，目前为止权利还无效。”  
“必定能过的关卡，何必放在心上？”

她没答，他便微笑着又道：  
“那就换个说法，整日在学校里和我保持距离，被这么多人觊觎，夕影，这是你欠我的。”

“这也不能怪我啊，我这不是为了……不对！”  
四枫院夕影条件反射地反驳了一句，然话说一半，她才发现了些违和感，  
“等等，征十郎，你前半句话我还能理解，后半句是什么鬼？”

后者翘了翘眉，幽幽地吐出了“砥园祭”三字。  
她正联想到那天那个奇怪的邀请她一同去逛庙会的不认识的男生，他便又以相当强势而自信的口气中断了她的思维：  
“不过，相信很快就不会有了。”

夕影：“……哈？？”

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

#44 套路的情人节

四枫院夕影觉得自己的演技其实也不差，因为自家少年偶尔去他们班级与她谈“公事”时，她都能凭着灵压气息完美地避开与他的所有对视，一心只看手中的资料和笔记本，让人看不出丝毫端倪。所以理论来说，她应该可以凭借这个技能成功瞒上全校同学三年，让自家少年的迷妹们还能怀着美好的幻想等到他毕业。

因此，赤司征十郎那句“很快就不会有了”就显得很奇怪了。然而她并不想追问他，毕竟总觉得不是什么好事，便决定按捺下心神默默观察接下来的发展，看看他的葫芦里到底又卖了什么药。

然后，这一切的答案就在2月14日这天揭晓了。

夕影早上到校时就觉得这一天学校的氛围怪怪的，加上同班的女同学都带着大大小小的可疑的纸盒，这让她这个完全不知道发生了什么的人觉得有些怪异，但又不能去问别人，这会暴露自己对现世的无知。  
于是，她竖起耳朵黑听了几个小时附近同学的聊天，才知道这天是现世的“情人节”，女生要送给男生巧克力，还有“义理”和“本命”之分。

——也就是说，在这特殊的一天，按理来说她应当送巧克力给自家少年，但她什么都没准备。然而，厚颜无耻如四枫院夕影，只在心中刷屏过“反正征十郎知道我不了解”，就马上消除了一瞬间冒出的罪恶感，该上课上课，假装什么都不知道。

这一天的上午第三节是体育课，按照学校的规定，体育课要换上球鞋。  
现世的学生都有一个自己的柜子，在教学楼的底层，用来放各种需要使用的东西。柜子上有一个小小的口子，方便门卫将该学生的信件放入他的柜中让他看到。

第二节课结束后的大课间，四枫院夕影踱下楼去换球鞋，然后，刚走过一楼的楼梯角，就看见某处围了一大票人，而赤司征十郎的灵压就在人群的中心。  
出于好奇，她走上了两节楼梯，趴在栏杆上从高处俯视下面的好戏。

“赤司同学，我喜欢你！以前你还在帝光时，我就很喜欢你打篮球的样子。几个月前学校的开学典礼上，你作为新生代表的气场和优秀就更成了我的憧憬。这两个学期能有幸和你同班，我真的非常非常高兴！”  
那个女生有着深褐色的长发，她说着深深鞠了一躬，直起身来时，满脸皆是虔诚与认真。将上述的话说完，她就双手捧着那包巧克力垂首伸手，闭紧了双眼再次道，  
“这是我昨晚精心制作的巧克力，请你收下！”

她的对面，赤发赤眸的少年一如既往地摆着温润如玉的笑容。他玉树临风地站在原地，没有动也没有说话，更没有瞥她手中的东西一眼，几分钟后，方淡淡地道：  
“非常感谢你的心意，但是，很抱歉。”

“为什么？！”  
“既然你提到了帝光。那么我便告诉你，凡是帝光毕业的人都知道，从那时候起，我就没有接受过任何人的巧克力。这是惯例，现在也不会变。”

不得不说，赤司征十郎的这个回答听着不近人情，实则非常高明。  
现如今四周围了这么多人，或许有一半和夕影一样仅仅是来看戏的，但也不能排除也有来观望学生会会长态度的人，或许还想以别人的经验增加自己的表白成功率。但他如此一说，便可直接打消那些人的念头，让她们不再抱有幻想。

果然，此话出口后，周围的吃瓜群众就散去了一半。那个女生略带颤抖地放下了双手，脸色惨白。

事情解决得太容易让夕影觉得有些无聊。她掏出手机看了眼时间，发现离上课只剩十分钟了，便走下楼梯，妄图掠过人群默默去换上自己的运动鞋。谁知刚走到人群旁，他们就都转过身来看了她一眼，而后自动自觉地让出了一条通路，让她觉得莫名其妙。  
她只能朝通路的那一头看过去，只见方才表白的女生呆愣愣地站在原地，而自家少年正转过头来看着她。

四枫院夕影想，他大概只是偶然间瞥到了她，不过是因为如今是众人瞩目的焦点，他的动作自然而然影响了周围的同校生而已。

于是她收敛了面上的表情，镇定自若地走上前去，很有那么回事地朝赤发少年点一点头，就转过身拍了拍那个女生的肩，语重心长地道：  
“同学，送你一句话——‘憧憬是距离理解最遥远的一种感情①’。不要沮丧，不是部长大人铁石心肠，是你的感情确实还太浅薄而已。”

夕影自己也不知道这句话算是安慰还是补刀，不过是觉得用在面前的人身上正合适。言毕，她就将视线重新移到了自家少年的身上，摆出一副公事公办的样子：  
“那么，部长，关于前几周的练习赛……”

赤司征十郎听闻配合地扫视了周围的众人一眼，便当先迈开步子离开了人群，似是一副要与她一边去说的架势。而当话题提到篮球部，出于对社团隐私的尊重和对这位威严的洛山帝王的敬畏，众人都没有了继续围观的理由，不多久，便纷纷散去了。

经理要与部长讨论练习赛事宜什么的当然是假的，毕竟按照四枫院夕影的效率，早在练习赛结束的当晚就完成了一切后续工作，方才说的一切只是做给人看的剧本。

离开人群的视线后，原本带头的人就换了换。她自行朝自己的鞋柜走去，而赤发赤眸的少年缓步跟着她，直到她停下脚步，才双手抱胸微侧过身，侧目瞥着她慢条斯理地打开鞋柜的动作。

由于是转校生的缘故，夕影的鞋柜在一个较为偏僻的角落里，因此在这一刻，这里就成了一个无人的小空间。

片刻后，从方才起便一言不发的少年慢慢地开了口，仍旧磁性的声线间掺杂了些可疑的叹息：  
“经理的工作倒给了你不少方便啊。”

“啊……哈哈……”  
四枫院夕影半真半假地笑道，  
“是啊，这都要感谢你。”

莫非是情人节的氛围所致？为什么她总觉得今天自家少年头上好像比往常多了一个怨念BUFF②？

“刚才，你就一点都没有感觉？”

她听闻停下了手中翻找钥匙的动作，转头与他对视了几秒，意味深长地叹了一口气：  
“征十郎，以你的智商，听了刚才我对她说的话就不该问这种问题。”  
话音一转，她抽出了钥匙，一边将其插入面前的钥匙孔，一边道，  
“真要说感想的话——大概就是，‘敢在那么多人的地方当着这许多人的面告白，她还真是个不怕死的奇女子’之类的。”

不知是她的哪句话取悦了他，那一刻，四枫院夕影清楚地看见视线内，自家少年扬起了嘴角，心情大好地轻笑了一声。

鞋柜门打开后，夕影愣了一下，发现里面多了些奇怪的东西。这些东西散乱地落在柜子的各个角落，把她的球鞋都掩埋在了下面。无奈，她只能伸手将它们一张张掏出来。  
似乎是用粉色信封当包装的信件，全部摞在掌中还一点都不薄。联想到今天的特殊情况，她马上就将这些东西的由来猜出了八|九，颇为惊悚地道了句“不会吧，这该不会是……”，正要随便拆开一个一探究竟，就有一双熟悉的手快速将它们抢了过去。

四枫院夕影侧过头，只见赤发赤眸的少年已转过了身，步履坚定地走向不远处的垃圾桶，继而潇洒地伸手面无表情地将它们丢了进去。若无其事地回来后，又恢复了常带的和煦笑容：  
“我柜中的也一直都是这么处理的。”

“……”  
看来她不用猜了，果然是传说中的情书，  
“额，多谢。”

“不谢。”  
“其实我本来想看看传说中的那种东西到底长什么样的。”  
“夕影，你的意思是要我写给你？”  
“不，算了。”

看来赤司征十郎这个人，表面上对这类俗事不感兴趣，其实心底比谁都小气。

夕影突然就有些慌了。她慢吞吞地回身看向他，小心翼翼地朝他靠近了一步，非常没有底气的声线此刻细如蚊虫：  
“那个，征十郎……”

赤发少年心情愉悦地应了一声。

“你也知道我对现世的节日不了解，今天到学校的时候我也是懵逼的，所以巧克力什么的……”

“我知道。”  
赤司征十郎打断了她的话，他挑了挑眉，半晌后，高深莫测地浅笑道，  
“你放心，我自有办法。”

“……”

与面前的人多年相处的经验让四枫院夕影产生了非常不好的预感，她呆愣了片刻，才急急忙忙道：  
“等等，征十郎你要干什么？”

后者没有回答，不为所动地抬腕看了眼表，便镇静地走上前去拿出了她柜子中的球鞋，递到她面前：  
“离下节课只剩三分钟了，夕影，你再不去操场可就要迟到了。”

>>>

为防止中午被人围追堵截，四枫院夕影在第三节课结束后给赤司征十郎发了条短信，勒令他今日中午不要与她同行，免得八卦风波又起。发的时候她还犹豫了一下，害怕自己的言辞引起对方的不满，谁知后者当即爽快地回了个“OK”。  
如此顺利的发展倒让她觉得不对了，但也想不出会在哪个环节出问题，便暂时抛却了这个想法。

结果，吃了午饭回到教室时，她在门口看见了实渕玲央。

“玲央姐，午安，你怎么在……”

“小夕，你可算回来了！”  
惯例的打招呼还没说完，黑发少年就凑到了她面前。说起来他也是学长，却微微弯着腰满脸不好意思地讪笑着，  
“抱歉，我实在拦不住他！”

这没有上下文的话让她觉得莫名其妙：  
“怎么了？”

这时八卦部部长走了出来，夕影便将询问的目光投到了他身上。

浅川朔站在门口帅气地朝里面指了指，半眯着眼淡淡道：  
“你进来看看就知道了。”

“……哈。”

走入教室的时候，四枫院夕影发现她的座位前果然杵着一个少年。或许就是因为他霸占了前座的位置，浅川朔才无奈走了出去。  
然后，在她走回自己位置的过程中，就听到他唯恐天下不乱地大声喊了句“四枫院桑回来了，你加油！”，而后认真地拿出了不知哪儿来的纸和笔，趴到讲台边。

八卦的事情落到自己身上真不是什么让人愉快的经历。夕影瞪了某人一眼，才面向座位边的少年，温和有礼地道了句“你好”。

这个人有着柔顺的黑色短发，大大的黑框眼镜给他增加了几分书生气，是那种一看就很斯文的类型。或许此次出动他用了很大的勇气，所以才会倔得连实渕玲央都劝不动。  
他笔直地站着，脸上是仿佛即将上战场般异常肃穆的神情：  
“四枫院学妹，我是二年A组的相川直纪！”

“所以，有什么事么？”

“我喜欢你很久了，请跟我交往！”  
猛地弯腰低头吼出了这一句，他就奋力将两手向前一伸，四枫院夕影低了低头，发现那是一盒心形的巧克力，  
“这是情人节的巧克力，请收下！”

“……”  
想不到几小时前刚看完自家少年被告白的场景，这会儿就轮到自己了。说真的，她还真没想过自己也有要面对这样的情况的一天。夕影沉默了几秒，歪头笑道，  
“这位学长，据我所知今天的传统应当是女生送男生巧克力才是。”

面前的人一愣：  
“……有……有什么关系？或者你也可以当成是告白的礼物！”

四枫院夕影觉得，她的称呼和措辞应当已经暗示清了自己的拒绝向意思。但不知眼前的这个人是没有理解，还是根本在装傻，仍旧坚持着摆着低头哈腰的动作，丝毫没有知难而退的意思。

然而，她虽然自认经历过不少世间风雨，但……除了砥园祭时自家少年第二人格的那一次，这还是她头一次被告白。她四枫院夕影又不是自家少年那种校园风云人物，太不留情面会显得有些狂妄，不妥。但面前这个情况……  
无奈，她只能朝身后的课桌靠了靠，微微侧着眸重新思索起可以使用的台词。但大脑未及转动，她就听到门口传来了实渕玲央的一声“小征，你来了啊”，以及紧接着而起的，学生会会长兼篮球部部长温和却带上了些张扬的强势声线：  
“请放弃吧，学长，她是不会答应你的。”

大约是来人的到来太过出乎意料，那个男生猛地睁大了眼。他收回了动作，和夕影、及在场的所有人一样，朝班级门口看了过去：  
“你是……赤司？这关你什么事？”

只见赤发赤眸的少年半眯着眼步伐沉着地缓步走来，全身散发着威严而高高在上的气场。

“如果是其他人，确实和我无关。”  
他说着镇定自若地走到四枫院夕影面前，理所当然地伸出手将她推到了身后，继而走上一步，稍稍仰首，摆着疏离有礼的笑容一字一顿地接道，  
“但你现在正在告白的对象是我的人。那么，你说呢？”

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

#45 所谓的情人节特权

四枫院夕影此生踏过最多的路，就是赤司征十郎的套路。

实渕玲央会和告白的人一起出现在他们班、赤司征十郎的准时出现、加上之前那个异常顺利的短信来往，这种种巧合加起来，其中的套路就太明显了。但尽管如此，自家少年不请自来的时候，夕影确确实实丢脸地在心中泛起了一丝庆幸。

“需要我再重复一遍么，学长？”  
彼时的赤司正笔直地站在她面前，一只手与她的交握，略略朝她倾斜，另一只垂在腰间，出口的言辞虽礼貌温和，在气势上却已远盖对方。

但此刻他金光闪闪的存在感并没有发挥作用，因为在场所有人的目光都移到了她四枫院夕影的身上。尤其是某八卦部部长，那一脸“你居然一直在蒙我”的眼神都快将她盯穿了。

其实自家少年方才的言论还能勉强算是他的“单方面陈述”，但情况不同，性质也不同了。当着这么多人的面，夕影不能再找任何借口否认，一则这相当于给实渕玲央班级那告白的男生可乘之机反将一军，二来赤司征十郎都在众目睽睽之下公布了，她不能打他的脸让他难堪。因此，即使知道是套路，她也只能按照既定的方向走。

于是，四枫院夕影走上了一步，在和赤发少年对视了一眼后，礼节周到地微微欠身：  
“抱歉，学长，我不能答应，理由就像征十郎说的一样。”

话音落下，她就听见四面八方的同校生们皆倒吸了一口气。

“可是之前……”

“此前，是因为夕影不希望声张，怕因此影响学校的正常秩序，而我认为有理，便如她所愿。”  
赤司征十郎收敛了面上温润的笑容，  
“若这便是学长现在还继续站在这里打扰她的理由，那我也不会放任不管。”

其实“影响正常秩序”什么的夸张了点，但洛山帝王说出的话没人敢说“不”字。不过，属于赤司征十郎的套路就是如此全面而周到，居然早已为先前的种种准备了合理的借口。

四枫院夕影没关注那个男生最后是怎么走的——她对他没兴趣，在那之后就将视线投到了自家少年的身上，看着他气场强势地微微仰首目送那人离开后也看向她，然后扬起和煦温暖的笑容。

“啊，得救了！”  
她佯装着如释重负般叹了口气，继而抬头朝他笑道，  
“多谢了征十郎！”

“不用道谢，这是应该的。”

套路的最后，就是夕影自行用言行举止证实了赤司征十郎方才的所有言论，后在后者的一句“午间的训练要开始了，走吧”后，握着他的手缓步离开。而就在刚走到教室门口时，八卦部部长一脸正直地伸手拦在了他们面前。

此时的浅川朔双眼眯起，一副兴师问罪的模样：  
“四枫院桑，你不是说……”

“严格来说，夕影当时说的也没有错。”  
四枫院夕影还没开口，赤发赤眸的少年就侧了侧头，从容地替她应付了起来，  
“确实不是女友，应该是未婚妻。”

……

>>>

四枫院夕影本以为今日午时的闹剧会引起全校的轩然大波，但这就仿佛是入水的小石子，不过犯了几下涟漪便又归于了平静。更确切地说，造成的结果比她想象的好太多，校友们非但没有将她当成校园公敌，反而相当坦然地接受了现实，往后也没有莫名其妙的人再盯着她告白。  
——用下午冲来他们班送她巧克力的白川夏子的话说就是“校园男神和校园女神在一起没什么好奇怪的。即使不甘心，也只能认命了。”

既然结果不错，她便决定不追究自家少年的各种套路，假装什么都不知道就让此事翻过一页。

篮球部自那日阳泉练习赛后就如赤司所说再没什么复杂的事情。  
做完了作业，再稍微整理一下明日要处理的事，四枫院夕影就无所事事地趴在了桌上。她将头搁在臂弯间，稍稍斜着身子，另一只手慵懒地端着下颚，专注地看向身边的少年低头工作的模样。  
自还在帝光时起，她就很喜欢从这个角度看他。褪去或强势或温柔的外表，仅仅安静认真地写着东西，一切都处于最本真最自然的状态。赤司征十郎虽不是黄濑凉太那种会让人眼前一亮的极品帅哥，但沉稳内敛之下的成熟平和，就让此时的他有着魔力一般，仿佛时光搁浅，让人移不开目光。

过了一会儿，赤发赤眸的少年放下了笔，微笑着伸出一只手轻拂过她的侧颈脸颊：  
“怎么了？”

“没什么，就对着我的‘未婚夫’犯一会儿花痴。”  
她弯起眉眼，没有改变动作，只反手盖住他置于她身侧的手掌。

赤司征十郎“呵”了一声：  
“还在想白天的事？”

“不，虽说当时你直接给我升一级的时候，我确实在心里吐槽了下，不过感觉还不赖。”  
她说着直坐了起来，双手环过他的脖子，身体前倾，将脸颊凑到他面前，双额相抵，呼吸相闻。夕影降下了声线，轻轻缓缓地呢喃，  
“尽管我觉得自己的理由也挺正当，但……抱歉征十郎，今天这么重要的日子我居然都不知道。”

自己会做出如此暧昧的举动实在不在剧本之中，但反应过来时身体已经先行行动了。她看到面前的少年稍稍睁大了眼，过了一会儿，温和的声线带上了一丝沙哑：  
“那，补偿我么？”

“补。”

肉食系动物要的补偿太容易猜了。不过，或许可以把那称为“情人节的专属权利”。

赤司征十郎之所以是天才，除了他真的比任何人都刻苦努力、懂得自我约束外，更重要的还是任何事都能一碰就会的天赋。  
他们明明还没接过几次吻，因为他唇齿间的气息四枫院夕影都还没有完全熟悉，但这仅有的几次，却让他的技术突飞猛进。原本，她还有余力在脑中想些东拉西扯的事情，如今只觉得大脑一片空白，意识与思维都被唾手可得的温存和幸福填满，除了体内无端喷涌而上的欲求，再也感受不到其他的东西。

这种时候，他送她的那条围巾就显得有些碍事。  
冬季的寒风钻入脖颈的下一秒，他温软的唇就贴了上去。四枫院夕影仰躺在内室的竹席上，肩胛侧颈湿润而略带瘙痒的触感让她紧了紧揽着眼前人后背的双手。

然而，他的一切行动都不过停留在肩颈之间而已。  
赤司征十郎的心中就好像有一把锁。这把锁随着现实的情况而一步步放开，放开多少，他便深入多少，而总有一日当它完全解开，他就会将她啃噬得干干净净。

到后来，她感到他在她脖颈的一处停留了许久，后才抬起头，一边以指腹流连而过，一边叮嘱道：  
“近几日在学校不要把围巾拿下来。”

四枫院夕影奇道：  
“为什么？征十郎你做了什么？”

后者听闻挑了挑眉，相当自然地回道：  
“不过是留下了我的痕迹而已。”

夕影默了一会儿。  
几秒后，她稍稍抬起上身，将双目直视向他，略带咬牙切齿地一字一顿道：  
“赤司征十郎，你对我很不放心么？”

“当然没有，夕影，不要明知故问。”  
赤发赤眸的少年一脸正色，他静默了片刻，又补充了一句，  
“只是为了少些不必要的烦恼罢了。”

烦恼？  
四枫院夕影愣了一下：  
“我什么时候成你的烦恼了？”

面前的人笑了笑，但语气间似乎带了些叹息：  
“从国中时起就一直都是，不是么？”

“……”

夕影有些懵逼。  
她以前做猫的时候要多省心有多省心，哪会给他带去什么烦恼？若真要说烦恼的话，莫非……  
“比如，纠结于戳穿我，还是继续陪我演主人和宠物的戏码？”

“看来你很清楚。”  
赤发赤眸的少年扬起眉，须臾后，微微叹了口气，沉着声线缓缓道，  
“有时候我会很感谢他。如果不是他取代了我，或许我永远也无法看见现在的你。”

夕影噤了声。她第一次如此深刻地体会到，面前的少年偶尔竟也会患得患失。  
确实，那时候的他太过尊重她的意愿，明明早已看穿了她拙劣的借口，却仍旧顺着她的意思，她不说，他就不问。但第二人格却直接将一切拉下她的底线，强势地逼迫她正视一切。

她真的能守住当初自己定下的底线么？  
她真的能眼睁睁地看着他与别人一起过所谓人类的生活么？  
以及，当他真的发现一切，她狠得下心永远离开他么？  
——事实证明，她四枫院夕影根本做不到。

也因此，她才能像现在这样安然地向他敞开一切，过去、现在、和将来。  
那个人格打破了他将她抽丝剥茧的套路，却又为他们两个开辟了新的大道。从某种程度说，这或许又是另一种意义的塞翁失马。

“征十郎，不要想这种无聊的问题。”  
夕影摆出了肃穆的认真神情，  
“我要说明两点。首先，不管是哪个人格，都是属于你赤司征十郎的，分开来是同一个人，若是将来合二为一更是如此；再来——”  
她伸出一只手指向他的心口，  
“吸引我的，是你魂魄深处最本质的东西，这一点，无关人格。因此——”

“如果帝光时的一切异变都没有发生，或许哪一天我也会忍不住变成现在的样子和你相认。就是不知道到那时候，你会不会也像今天拒绝别人一样拒绝我。”  
言及此，她微笑着低语道，  
“若是真的被拒绝了，或许我会哭吧。”

赤司征十郎低头凝视着她，瑰色的眸底流转着百转千回的情绪。半晌，他闭了闭眼，叹道：  
“……没想到你会有这种顾虑。”  
说着，抬指滑过她的眼眶，淡淡道，  
“夕影，我已经看过你流泪的样子了。”

“并且，没有看第二次的打算。”

……呵。  
他总是能轻而易举地哄她开心。

如此想着之际，她才发现他的一只手正在不远处的挎包中翻找着什么。没过多久，他就扯开了她搭在他背上的一只手，将一个纸盒塞入了她的掌心。夕影下意识地就将那东西移到了眼前，而后定睛看了看。

“喂喂。”  
或温馨或暧昧的氛围就这样一扫而空，她耷拉起半月眼，毫不客气地吐槽了起来。  
“说好的情人节是女生送给男生巧克力呢？说好的如果是男生送会很奇怪呢？征十郎你解释一下这盒巧克力是怎么回事？难道我今天听错了？”

“你没有听错，按理说，今天确实是该你送我巧克力。”  
赤发赤眸的少年摆出了个温润如玉的笑容，半带强词夺理地理所当然道，  
“但一个月后的今天，是男生回礼的日子。也就是说，若你今天送了我，我也要在那一天送还给你。”

“我早知道你一定不会提前准备，那么——反正都是你我之间的事，不如就根据我们的实际情况把这两个节日换一换。”  
话至此处，他将她执着巧克力的手推开，俯身贴到她耳边，磁性的声线带上了丝戏谑，  
“3月14日那天，你要送还给我。记住，别忘了。”

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

#46 告白的正确打开方式

关系公开的感觉并不坏，至少在学校里，夕影终于不用再继续偷偷摸摸地找无人之处和赤司征十郎“幽会”了。

自那以后的每天中午，赤发赤眸的少年都会准时来到她的教室门口，然后对着随着人群走出的女子伸出手掌，后执着她的手正大光明地一同去解决午饭；放学后同样如此，只不过多一项替她背挎包的任务。有时课间偶尔碰到，便随意地聊聊天，他再顺便把她送回班级……诸如此类。

——其实作为恋人，这本是很正常的事，学校好多情侣都这样，但夕影总觉得她和她家少年就好像特别得扎眼。  
她每天都会被前座各种FFF团的迷之视线烧半天，因此，偶尔也会良心发现产生“我们是不是太高调了”的困惑，但她家征十郎不以为然，仿佛很享受这种感觉，秀恩爱秀得风生水起。  
如果这也算秀恩爱的话。

就这样，时间转过一个月，来到了期待已久的白色情人节。

由于与自家少年的特殊原因，这一天对四枫院夕影来说很重要。但不知是哪个魂淡的恶趣味，学校社团的三年级引退仪式也被定在了这一天。  
她不会做巧克力，本想找一日学一下，但引退仪式时间的公布彻底打乱了她的计划——毕竟社团事宜是第一位的。然而，用最高的效率安排完仪式的各种细节后，已到了白色情人节的前一天晚上。  
这也便说明，她没有时间再去请教别人了。

那几日赤司征臣回本宅，赤司征十郎都无法在她家留宿。不，或许他又被交付了什么严苛的任务，3月14日的前两天，他甚至都无法送她回去，每日篮球部的集训结束，她都能在校门口看见赤司家的私人轿车。

在这样的情况下，即使她做了巧克力，似乎也找不到合适的方法交给他，因为若被人看见赤司征十郎拿着巧克力走在路上，总觉得很奇怪。  
好在左思右想之后，四枫院夕影还是找到了一个她很满意的方式将自己的心意传达。

>>>

三年级的引退意味着的，是樋口正太正式将一军经理的工作转交给她。意味着原本下面的二三军经理，无论是几年级生，都将成为她这个一年级生的下属。  
纵使是前任经理的亲自任命，但四枫院夕影的特殊身份和资历终究决定了还没有绝对的威信。因此，看似热闹的欢送会结束后，樋口正太前脚刚走，经理办公室便安静了下来，那几个女生面色不明地看向了她，而她也收敛了适才完美无缺的浅淡笑容。

“在正式接手工作前，我先强调一点。”  
紫色长发的女子面无表情地微微挑起冷绿色的猫眼，优雅地踱了两步坐到后方的办公位上，而后双手置于桌面撑起下颚，轻斜过头淡淡地看向面前的几个人，  
“洛山高校与洛山篮球部唯一的理念便是‘强者为尊’，这一点，无关我的学年、也无关我是赤司征十郎的什么人。说到底，他能一年级就担任部长，我想除去‘奇迹的世代’的名号，更多的也是他的确有如此实力。”

“同样的，如果你们能表现得比我四枫院夕影更强，无论是我还是赤司部长，都会很乐意让更能胜任的人坐在这个位置。但是，如若你们对任何事情有更好的提案，请先向我提出，不要擅自行动，我不需要任何打乱我计划的执行者。若是做不到，请自请降级，或者被我强制赶出这个地方。”

都说新官上任三把火，这么做是为了杀鸡儆猴震慑下面的人。不过，社团活动罢了，为了自己的威信而强行杀鸡并没有必要，四枫院夕影只是在说着上述话的同时，稍微释放了一点点的灵压。  
然而，直接针对魂魄的压迫力，纵使对她而言十分低微，仍旧让面前的几人头冒冷汗，齐齐摆出了肃穆的神情。

目的达到，她便将外泄的压力收了回去。

“来说说我的管理方式。”  
她重新站起身，一边朝人群走去，一边道，  
“我知道你们中的许多人加入篮球部，是因为艳羡正选们的英姿，但若是在二三军担任经理，便没有相应的机会。现在，我给你们提供。”

“常规训练不变。只是，洛山篮球部一军每月会有练习赛或合宿，你们三军和二军每月各给我挑出一个最有能力的人做那时我的助理，我给你近距离和正选们接触、并了解一军具体活动安排的机会。若是你把握得当在处理方式上强于我，请不要大意地去向教练和部长申请将我换下。”  
扬着张扬的笑容将这些话说完，四枫院夕影扫视了一圈目光中暗带上些光芒的众人，蓦地放低了声线，  
“但有一点——我只要最有能力的。若被我发现你们徇私舞弊，或只是单纯地轮流来，那么，一律按照打乱我的计划处理。”

“我也不喜欢让人难堪，但，如今我话已放在这里了，到时候无论求饶还是什么，我可都是听不进去的——中途退出社团会有什么影响，我想你们作为前辈应当比我更清楚。”

言及此，她的脚步一停，眉眼一松，又恢复了亲和典雅的浅笑：  
“那么，以上。”

……

“赤司部长。”  
“你们好，明天见了，回去的路上注意安全。”  
“是，谢谢部长。”  
“……”

目送着下属经理们一个个离开办公室，四枫院夕影看着最后走进来的赤发少年，笑着朝他走去：  
“征十郎，感觉你似乎很闲，在外面偷听了那么久。”

“‘偷听’？我是正当地站在门外等你，刚好听见了罢了。”  
赤司征十郎扬了扬眉，瑰色的双眸带着温和的奕奕光彩，  
“说是说三年级的引退仪式，但也不过就是黛前辈。他今天没参加，我去天台找过他，便过来了。”

“嗷，确实。”  
夕影若有所思地点了点头。黛千寻相比实渕玲央三人存在感低很多，她一时竟忘了这一茬。

然，这么想着时，自家少年突然带些沙哑的声线便进入了耳中：  
“夕影。”

“嗨？”  
“记得上个月答应了我的么？”

她原以为按照面前的人的性格大约会直接伸手向她索要情人节礼物，但明明两个人每一日都在变得更熟络而亲密，他却越发吞吞吐吐起来，就好像怕他的任何一个稍不注意的行为弄伤她一样。

夕影道了声“当然”。  
但她没有马上行动，略略迟疑后，放低了声线问道：  
“今天，你父亲还在本家么？”

赤司征十郎的神色黯淡了一下：  
“是的。”

“最近有什么心事么？”  
“没有，不要担心。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

从帝光时起就这样，他总是只在她面前表现他沉着冷静的一面，永远不让她知道他内心的动摇和纠结，当年“奇迹的世代”全面开花时是如此，如今又是。  
——就这几日的这种情况，若是赤司征臣什么都没做，她是不信的。

四枫院夕影深深叹了一口气，关上了经理室的门和窗，将这里变成了一个小小的密室。

然后，她走到他面前：  
“征十郎，把眼睛闭上。”

双手搭在他脖颈两边娴熟地活动着调换了她曾经送的那条项链，一声“可以睁开了”后，女子就后退了一步，微笑着看着他低头观察她送的新礼物的模样。

“送巧克力什么的太老套了，况且征十郎你也不喜欢吃巧克力，倒不如灵活变通一下。”  
四枫院夕影说着，将已拿回手中挂着铁片的项链举起晃了晃，继而重新戴上自己的脖颈，  
“那时候我说过，这是‘家族内某物给小孩子玩的版本’，今天，我把真品送给你。”

那是一块完美无瑕的碧玉，深沉的翠色不含一丝杂质，仿佛纯净无底的清泉。仍旧是四枫院家的家徽，但镂空的精致雕饰在手艺上，与原本的铁片天差地别，每一个线条都柔和细腻，找不到丝毫瑕疵。

赤司征十郎出生尊贵，对这类东西有着一定的品鉴。他微微睁大了眼，有些愣怔地道：  
“夕影，这块翡翠……”

“没错，原石乃上品中的极品，且由尸魂界最著名的雕工所铸。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子笑得十分淡然，  
“朽木家的家传宝物银白风花纱与牵星箝可以买下十座楼房，我这个相比之下在我四枫院家常见一些，却也有那五分之二的价值。”

诚然，四枫院夕影从未提及过自己的家势，她知道自家少年早有猜测，但她真正开始向他透露时，他神态的意思已十分明显——远远得出乎了他的意料。  
然而，她此行的目的并不是炫耀家境的富庶。

“这是我从小最喜欢的东西。上次那个铁片我说任你处置，但是这个——征十郎，我要你永远戴着它，一辈子都不要拿下来。”

难得看见素来掌控着一切的少年露出这等意外的神情。  
凝视着依旧满脸惊讶似乎还没回过神来的赤司，夕影心情大好地歪头看着他，颇有耐心地等待着他恢复正常。

半晌，他才哼笑了一声，闭了闭眼，又回归了常带的沉着冷静，轻叹道：  
“夕影，你还真是……”

“你不要说我。若不是以前在分宅呆过，只是这样和你相处的话，我也不会知道你的家势如此强大不是么？”  
“呵……”

气氛陷入了短暂的沉寂。  
然，四枫院夕影想说的话当然不止这些。

“好了，收去你刚才的种种想法。”  
过了许久，她走到了他面前，就如同当时他人格刚回归时一样，直直地看向他，  
“赤司征十郎，我有话要跟你说。”

称呼全名，表达郑重之切，赤发赤眸的少年于是收敛了面上的浅笑，也认真地回看向她。

“还在帝光的时候，虽然因为种种顾虑，我觉得自己不能和你深交，却也尽心尽力地陪伴着你。全中联赛结束后，你丝毫没有受我的影响，突然就变了——其实那时候我心里很伤心。但尽管如此，我还是能理解你，因为从小的家教造成的影响不可估量，你有着常人无法想象的精神重压，那个人格的出现是因为篮球部的巨变，让你没有了唯一的精神支柱。”  
四枫院夕影将手搭上了面前人的双肩，一点一点地收束手中的力道，与他四目相对，  
“但那都是过去。”

“从这一刻开始，请你也把我当成你的精神支柱。时刻记得，坚持你认为该坚持的，无论外界如何变化，我都站在你身边、不离不弃，并尽我的全力辅佐你，断绝你所有后顾之忧。”  
“你能做到的，我也能做到，我会成为你的左右手。从以前起，我就深深相信着你的能力，请你也相信我，不要什么都自己一个人担着。或许你确实可以自己解决，但你知道我看着有多担心、还有……害怕么？”

言及此，想到帝光时惊|变的那日，她已感到鼻头有些发酸，久违的恐惧感突然涌上心头，让她死死地攥住了他侧领的衣襟，  
“赤司征十郎你记住，你是我此生最重要的人。无论过多少年、无论你在哪里，只要我还活着，你就是我的唯一。即使百年之后你离开了我，纵使孤独一生，也不会再有第二个人可以替代你。”

“因此，求你不要再让我感受那时候的恐惧了，我怕我会发疯。”

将内心封尘已久的话全部说完，四枫院夕影深吸了一口气，只觉得腿下一软，仿佛耗尽了所有力气。幸亏她的少年及时伸手支撑住了她的身体，将她揽进了怀中。  
素来温和的第一人格此刻就如那个人格一般强势霸道，他的双手缠绕在她的腰臂，将她勒得生疼。她却并未感到不适，闭上眼，将头贴在他的胸口，听着内部强有力的心跳。

赤司征十郎僵硬地直着身子，神色放空，视线机械地对着前方雪白的墙。  
过了很久，突然下定决心了般将双手紧握成拳，低下头，又恢复了温柔的声线，在她耳边轻声道：  
“自己站得住了么？”

“嗯。”

他听闻缓缓放开了她，却依旧谨慎地握着她的一只手：  
“能走么？”

“嗯。”

“那，夕影，跟我来。”

赤发赤眸的少年背起了一旁她的挎包，便拉过她的手，打开办公室的门，带着她一路来到学校大门口。走到赤司家那辆黑色的加长型商务车面前，他先打开车门，等她坐稳后，才从另一边坐了进去。

“通知管家，让他们多准备一人份的晚餐。”

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

#47 塞翁失马的现实解读

车子启动之后，四枫院夕影便被身边的少年扯入了怀中。他的一只手紧紧揽着她的肩背，另一只手与她的交握，直直看着前方的后视镜，瑰色的双眸深深地眯起，面上是前所未有的肃穆神色。  
过了一会儿，淡淡地唤了声她的名字：  
“夕影。”

紫罗兰发色的女子闭着眼应了一声。

“今天，我就要将你推出去，推到父亲面前。”

她睁开冷绿色的清眸仰头看向他：  
“这是你这几天的心事？”

后者扬眉一笑：  
“呵，勉强算是。”

“你认为时机成熟了？”

“不。”  
少年的回答十分果断而确信。如此发出了一个单音节，他的话音顿了顿，直直地望进她的眼，  
“虽然你可能会说不像我的作风，但，我等不了了。”

等不了了……呵，确实不是他的作风。  
事事运筹帷幄的赤司征十郎在这等大事上居然未先算明便先行摆子，将一切赌在后续的发展与自己和对手的运气与短期博弈上，只为了先一步到达心中希望的结局。那一瞬间，四枫院夕影不知道该感动还是骂他。

“夕影，你说你相信我，而我也从未怀疑过你。”  
然而，正当她这么想着时，他磁性坚定的声线又在耳边幽幽而起，  
“这种没有必胜把握的赌博，再陪我做最后一次。但是，胜利的一定是我们。冬季杯的失利，将会是我赤司征十郎人生中唯一的一次失败。”

四枫院夕影听闻没再发声。  
——冲动什么的，他都这么说了，她还如何骂得出口？  
她只是叹了口气，反握住他执着她的那个略带颤抖的手，稍稍抬起头，轻啄了一口他的侧颈。

她已经活过了百年，怎会仅仅因为还未准备完全便在这点事上输给一个人类？就像他的少年说的，他们一定能取得胜利。

>>>

赤司本宅比分宅更加富丽堂皇。将近两倍的花园，城堡一般的楼房，加上园中精心雕饰的各项工艺品。下了车仅仅从门外看过去，就能让人感受到这家人常人难以想象的富态。

下车后，司机朝他们两个鞠了一躬，才重新回到驾驶座，缓缓将车开走。看着慢慢开启的镂雕铁门，赤司征十郎与四枫院夕影对视了一眼，便紧紧握着她的手一步一步地朝大门走去。

大厅的构造与装修风格与分宅一致，皆是西方贵族阶级的标配，虽从未踏入过这里，但好歹在分宅住过大半年，倒没给夕影什么陌生感。

赤司征臣就坐在正厅的西式沙发上，穿着华贵而绅士的西装，正低头摆着一盘将棋。似乎是感觉到了他们的到来，他便抬起头，双眸眯起，淡淡地审度着跟在独子身边的人。

“伯父您好。”  
四枫院夕影当先欠了欠身，冷绿色的猫眼微微上挑，露出了身为贵族最优雅的笑容。在对方看着自己时，亦不动声色地判断着他的态度。

“下午好，父亲。”

赤司征臣不愧是混迹江湖已久的成功人士，喜怒不形于色。他侧过头朝赤司征十郎点了点头，向他伸出一只手示意其坐下：  
“征十郎，这就是我不在的时候你经常私下去见的女孩？”

“并非私下去见。”  
赤发赤眸的少年直坐在另一头，朝紫发碧眸的女子看了一眼，一边在将棋棋盘上落下一子，一边道，  
“两周后的茶话会，我要带她一起参加。”

“哦？”  
棕发的中年人朝独子看了一眼，也落下一子，如闲聊般慢慢地道，  
“你可知，那个宴会被你带去的人意味着什么？”

“我很清楚。”  
赤司将“象”子抓入手中，继而仰起头，同样半眯起眼一字一顿地回道。

赤司征臣双手环胸，在冷凝的空气中，两人就这样对视了半晌。

“……她就是你为自己选的未来的赤司家女主人？”  
“是的，父亲。”

中年男子挑了挑眉，没有再落子，只慢条斯理地将目光对向仍摆着行礼姿势的少女，如鹰般锐利的双眸将她上下扫视。  
夕影端得不会因为对方的懈怠与傲慢而有什么不满。将人晾在一边先试探对方的心性，这是很常见的套路。换做是她，若是哪天四枫院夕四郎也将自己的心上人带回去，她同样会用这种方法。  
如今这个情况与其说是糟糕，倒不如说意外得顺利。赤司征臣既然愿意试探她，就说明在他内心深处，他的第一意愿是尊重儿子自己的选择。那么，无论后面他的言论有多么过分，以此为初衷，她都不用过于担心，只要完美地将一切都应对好。待到过关，后面的事交给自家少年便可。

“你会茶道么？”

余光瞥见赤司征十郎略带担忧的神色，夕影笑着欠了欠身：  
“略懂。”

赤司征臣抬了抬眼，侧身朝不远处矮几上的茶具指了指。  
女子会意，优雅地走到茶几边，后以最标准的姿势跪坐下来。

烫茶、置茶、温杯、高冲、低泡、分杯。  
如教科书般行云流水地完成了所有的工序，她端着托盘走到两人面前，举手投足端庄大方。各给两人端了杯茶，她又将托盘拿起，直立在一边。

赤发少年小酌了一口茶水，抬头看她的目光带上了些难以言明的惊喜。而赤司征臣依然面无表情地审视着她，片刻后，轻轻放下了茶杯，又道：  
“那么，会弹琴么？”

“会一些，不过——”  
夕影偏了偏头，  
“那叫‘古琴’，这里似乎没有。”

被动接受挑战终究失了先机。看着对方眯起双眸，她重又扬起淡雅的笑容，不卑不亢地提议道：  
“如果您想听的话，我可以派人将我的琴送过来，只是多年未练，手有些生疏了。”

四枫院夕影的用词让赤司征臣的目光更加尖刻了起来。  
中年男子沉默了半晌，虽是陈述的话语，却掺杂起了质问与危险的逼迫：  
“我调查过你。”

“没有结果，是么？”

“原本我已为征十郎选好几个德才兼备的女孩供他选择。但听说他心中似乎早有人选，我便想先看看他的意思。但是，为了我赤司家的未来，我的儿媳妇不能是不知根知底之人。”  
说到这里，他的话音一顿，  
“太多人觊觎着赤司家的金钱和地位。征十郎还年轻，很多事情还无法考虑完全，难免一时冲动错信了人。”

原来他的顾虑是这个……  
四枫院夕影本不属于现世，无论有多强大的关系网，又怎可能调查出她这个凭空出现的存在？而这个给面前的男人的信息，或许便是她的背景不甚干净。

“父……”

朝少年投去了一个视线示意他安心，紫罗兰发色的女子于是转了转双眸，浅笑着道：  
“嘛，您的顾虑我无法反驳，但……”

……

她的话未能说完，就被一个陌生而中气十足的声线打断了：  
“觊觎你们的金钱和地位？真是抱歉，这世上还没有什么是值得我四枫院一族觊觎的！”

赤司征臣与赤司征十郎双双一愣，因为彼时这个室内只有他们三人。只有四枫院夕影瞬间收敛了礼貌低调的淡雅笑容，冷绿色的猫眼紧紧眯起。而后双手环胸，回过身，静静地看向不远处的空地。

下一秒，那里就出现了一个身着黑色浴衣的男子。他单膝伏地，一看到她，垂首大声道了句“家主”，便好像意犹未尽一般，又瞪向坐于沙发上的中年男子，喋喋不休起来：  
“家主如此低声下气跟你说话，你个人类竟然还……”

“住口。”  
四枫院夕影的声线不响，但低沉得可怕。她打断了他的话，眼底流露出一丝不容拒绝的威严。

“可是家主……”  
话至此处，男子蓦地抓住了胸前的衣襟，伏下身，仿佛被扼制了呼吸一般，浑身冒着冷汗，看起来很是痛苦。靠在沙发边的女子面无表情地看了他许久，歪了歪头，他才解放了一般大口喘着粗气。

“修一，这百年来我已经跟你强调过很多次，收敛你急躁的性子和什么都要争辩的幼稚。还有——”  
四枫院夕影高高挑起下颚，  
“这两个人类是我未来的夫婿和公公，不得无礼。”

“什么？！家主您要……”

从某种程度说，她的选择还真是不被各方看好。赤司征臣担心她的来历，自家人又看不上人类，还真是……

“此事已得到了夜一姐的允准。”  
女子揉了揉太阳穴，  
“如果你来现世找我是为了这些无关紧要的事，那么请你马上回四枫院家。”

一句话，就让面前的人立马认真了起来。四枫院修一朝在场的两个赤司家的男人扫视了一眼，踌躇了数秒，才重新欠身俯首，郑重道：  
“中央四十六室派人传信，因宗家家主之位悬空多年，和身为分家家主的您有要事相谈。”

因宗家悬空，而与分家商谈……  
冷绿色的猫眼眯成了一条促狭的细线，夕影踱步到自家少年身旁，笑着朝他道了句“我能坐在这儿么？”，就在后者的默许中坐下。单手端着下颚思忖了许久，她便镇定地沉声道：  
“告诉四十六室，我会去赴约。但是，既然是谈四枫院家家事，就请待我先将手边其他家事处理了。纵然是四十六室，也要讲究先来后到不是么？”

“家主您……要晾着四十六室？”  
“别废话，快去。”  
“……是。”

“夕影。”  
来人闪身消失后，她身边的少年便握住了她搭于腿间的手，此刻的神情竟有些……害怕？  
他是怕她又要一去不返么？

“别担心，征十郎。”  
她抬起一只手覆住他的手背，  
“不是多大的事。”

“你又要回那个叫‘静灵庭’的地方？”

四枫院夕影没有马上回答。  
明明是来见家长的，就这样因为这个不速之客变成了她处理家事的现场，害得她的少年又如此担忧。但……其实这种情况并不坏。因为赤司征臣正观察着他们的一举一动，现在，他的目光中比方才多了些探寻的意味。  
更确切些说，她家征十郎的胜利BUFF加成似乎也在不知不觉间加给了她，这两件事同时发生，能让她在处理家事的同时好好在未来的公公面前表现一把自己的能力——这不正是她最满意的“时机”么？

关于此次中央四十六室的谈话，她已在心中想好了解决策略。确实不是大事，她只消回分家数小时即可，也不需与死神们接触。正好明日又是周末，不如……

夕影站起了身，朝面前的两个人类点头笑道：  
“征十郎、伯父，想去我家中看看么？”

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

#48 鱼和熊掌

“呀，夕影小姐，你来了啊！”  
浦原喜助一如既往一副老不正经的怪大叔模样。他将四枫院夕影迎入浦原商店，朝随后而来的两人摆了个“请”了动作，便当先推开商店里间的移门，从一旁的小桌上拿给她一张纸，  
“这是你要的夜一桑补写的手书，上面已经盖了她一百年前的家主印。”

“多谢。”  
“不用道谢，毕竟当时夜一桑也是为了我……现在却要你去解决这件事，抱歉了。”

万能的奸商点了点头，将手中的拐杖插|入了墙上的一个小孔，稍微转动，便又打开了一扇外表难查的内室的门。  
那里有一个通向地下的楼梯。

“别这么说。如今四大贵族与护庭十三队同气连枝，而有我们的支持，中央四十六室对十三队难以控制，加上蓝染之乱时我四枫院家借出的神器破坏了双殛。虽说那时的命令是蓝染用镜花水月所伪造，但也说明了我们对中央四十六室的不完全听从。他们因此感到忌惮，而想对我们下手也是情理中的事。”  
夕影伸过手，一边搀扶着赤司征臣走下这异常长的楼梯，一边道，  
“其实和当年的志波一族没什么两样。志波伯父只是没有马上听从命令追杀旅祸①而已，他们就趁他病重以此为罪名直接将志波宗家赶到西流魂街，现在只是轮到了我们罢了。”

“我想，大约是夜一姐长年不在静灵庭的缘故，又发现家族中的神器都在我分家，才会只寻身为分家家主的我商谈。或许他们的目的是让我们独立一类的，一来分解了四枫院家的势力，二来双方从此成敌人，再进一步瓦解四枫院一族就会容易很多——这如意算盘是打得不错，但可惜，太容易被看穿了。”

楼梯的最底层是一个大型训练场。天空白云与怪石嶙峋样样俱全，逼真得就如同现实中的一样。训练场的中心，一个巨大的门框型物体十分扎眼。侧目瞥着先行瞬步而去与握菱铁斋一起准备开启穿界门的浦原，夕影停下脚步，转头朝身后的少年道：  
“征十郎，你小心一些，这些山石虽然不是特别崎岖，但有许多小的坑洼，很容易绊倒。”

赤司征十郎朝她浅浅一笑：  
“不用担心我，你照看好父亲就行。”

“嗨。”  
她又抬头看了身边的中年男人一眼。他的态度依然硬邦邦的，却也朝她投去了一个“安心”的眼神。

至楼梯口走到中心大约需要十分钟。到达穿界门前时，浦原喜助已将灵子转换器及一切所需准备安排完全。于是，唤出此次前来现世所带地狱蝶，四枫院夕影便当先踏入了门内，而后在一片漆黑的断界中，随着地狱蝶的指引带着两人前行。

“有没有觉得这里很恐怖？怕不怕我把你卖了？”  
走了一会儿，四枫院夕影翘着眉带着些恶趣味地朝身边的少年道。

“你会么？”  
后者微笑着反问道。

“唔，像你这么厉害的人，说不定能卖个连城之价呢。”

赤司征十郎“呵”了一声，朝她靠近了一步，抓过她的手，降低了声线在她耳边一本正经地道：  
“夕影，说话前先想想后果。”

四枫院夕影唯恐天下不乱地斜过眼：  
“能有什么后果？前方可是我的地盘。”

“那，等回去以后呢？”

她听闻立马噤了声，心虚地看向别处。

……

断界之旅就在突如其来的亮光中突然结束，对着光芒踏出下一步后，四周的情景已换成了传统的和式庭院。

“家主。”  
“家主，您回来了。”

与赤司本宅的风格截然相反。这座住宅占地面积巨大，所有厅室门口皆有假山池塘与低树，木质走廊两侧有序地挂着刻有四枫院家徽的灯笼。整座大宅的整体结构复杂而多变，就如同一个会将人困于其中的迷宫。

端庄地朝路过行礼的人点头打过招呼，四枫院夕影带着两人走过不少弯弯绕绕，才来到位于中心的主厅。  
主厅是标准的和式会议室摆设，家主位位于中心，后方的木质墙面上雕刻着巨大的家徽图案，周遭桌椅的摆放简单大气，乍一看也没什么大不了的。不过是每一个摆件与镂雕、包括房中的木材与竹席，都是价值连城之物罢了。

当然，这种事情并不会被四枫院夕影拿出来当做谈资。从赤司征臣睁大了双眸略带惊讶的目光中，他心中的出乎意料之情便已然暴露。  
她朝他与自家少年摆了个“请坐”的手势，待他们入坐下首座，才坐上主位，而后拍了拍手掌招呼下人给两人各沏了一杯茶。

方落坐没多久，四枫院修一又再次出现，单膝下跪行了个礼。

四枫院夕影窝在座椅中微侧过身，半眯着眼淡淡道：  
“什么事？”

“中央四十六室又来传话了，这次似乎已有些怒意。”

“呵，他们倒是着急。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子冷笑了一声，  
“那好，既然这么急，我就尽快将事情解决。你去通知传令的人，就说我即刻就去。”

“是。”  
“另外，再派个脚力好点的人来，我要遣他送信。”  
“是。”

招人送来纸笔与墨，四枫院夕影将一张白纸摊在面前的矮桌上，手执毛笔娴熟地在上面写下句段，而后盖上四枫院一族的私印。将书信叠起合上，便优雅地递给了案前的人：  
“这封信，你现在马上去六番队交给朽木白哉。记住，务必直接交到他本人手中，不可由他人转交，即使是朽木露琪亚或阿散井恋次也不行。若他不在六番队，就去朽木家，总之，即使跑遍整个尸魂界，也给我用你最快的速度交给他。顺便向他转达四个字——”  
她说着，一字一顿道，  
“唇、亡、齿、寒。”

“是，我知道了，家主。”

>>>

他们本就是夜晚来到的四枫院家。  
四枫院夕影从中央四十六室大厅回到分家宅邸时，已是深夜时分，整个静灵庭万籁俱寂、一片漆黑。四枫院家的任何一个人都受到过严格的贵族教育，不需她多说，他们也清楚该如何对待她带回去的客人，无论对方的身份为何。现在这个时段，想来他们应当已被安置在了客房。

她在分家的地位虽高，却也没有为了自己在半夜打扰下人与其他亲戚的爱好。夕影稍微感受了一番大宅内的灵压，就找到了自家少年和赤司征臣所在的客房。  
——看来管家很懂她的心思，将他们安排在了上宾的待遇的房间。

蹑手蹑脚地拉开移门进入房内后，她坐在了赤司征十郎身边，双腿弯曲，以女生最标准的姿势将头搁在膝盖上，微微侧过，安静地看着他的睡颜。  
即使到了现在，他那自我保护般的睡姿还是没有变化，一只手握着拳，就好像想要牢牢抓住什么东西。紫罗兰发色的女子慢慢将他紧握成拳的手松开，继而将手掌与他相贴，与他双手交握。

赤发赤眸的少年醒了过来：  
“夕影。”

四枫院夕影惊了一惊：  
“这就影响到你了？征十郎你的睡眠质量怎么这么差？”

他没有答，翻了个身改为仰躺的姿势，侧头看向她，淡淡问道：  
“解决了么？”

“当然。”  
“你不睡么？”

“我的卧房太远了，不想过去。”  
深紫色的长发随意地散在手臂与肩背之上，她低头看着他，眉眼弯曲，声线轻柔，  
“征十郎你睡吧，我就坐在这里看着你。”

后者却没有听从她的提议，睁大了瑰色的双眸牢牢地盯着她，许久，才叹息着缓缓道：  
“夕影，我不喜欢这样。”

“诶？”  
“两年前你走的时候，就是这个样子。”

四枫院夕影面上的笑容一时有些僵硬。内心的抽痛感猝不及防，她只能蓦然收紧握着他的手。  
她知道他那时候醒着。但即使那时与她接触的是另一个人格，她也没想到那次别离给他带来了如此大的影响。那个时候，他的灵压与气息明明十分平稳……  
赤司征十郎虽强，却是个缺乏安全感的人，而她竟也在不知不觉间成了他不安中的一环。

如此一来，她却不知该怎么办了。  
她想陪着他，但身在分家，她不能就这么睡在客房。况且，就在他们方才交谈的过程中，赤司征臣也已然醒来。她没看他是否睁开了眼，但或许，他此刻就在自家少年身后静静地观察着他们的互动。

好在下一秒，又有人打开了这扇客房的门。可爱的小弟弟小心翼翼地朝里面探进了头，看到夕影后，就不管不顾地跑了进来：  
“夕影姐。”

“夕四郎？”  
四枫院夕影回过身接住冒冒失失跑来的少年，揉了揉他柔顺的短发，  
“没见这里有客人么？从小的教育都忘了？”

“对不起夕影姐，听说你回来了太激动了。”  
四枫院夕四郎抓了抓脑袋，有些委屈地道，  
“而且他们明明都醒着。”

“醒着也不能这样呀。”  
夕影正了正身。又以姐姐的口气这么说了一句后，她就收敛了面上的浅笑，认真地看向他，  
“夕四郎，从明天开始你就是宗家家主了，以后要注意分寸。”

趴在她身边的男孩子一愣：  
“诶？”

“今天中央四十六室找到我，称四枫院宗家多年来群龙无首，而分家更为繁荣而有秩序，建议我脱离宗家自成一派。”  
她眯了眯眼，慢条斯理地道，  
“我告诉他们，夜一姐一百年前离开静灵庭时已指定你为下任家主，只是因为你年纪尚小，才将手书交于我。”

“手书？”  
四枫院夕四郎惊呼了一声，  
“可是，夜一姐那时候明明是不辞而别，什么都没……”

“是，那是我伪造的。但盖上了当时的家主印，他们也不能反驳。”  
女子镇定自若地慢慢解释着，  
“我告诉他们，是我将手书收藏后忘记将其拿出，才让宗家这些年无人管理。这是我的罪过，为此，会辞去分家家主一职，并且在你找到合适的下任家主之前，四枫院分家归宗家直接管辖。”

话音落下后，面前的小弟弟已睁大了金色的猫眼：  
“夕影姐，你为什么……”

“不过是想从家族事务中抽身而已。”  
“可是这件事明天要是这么公布出去，夕影姐你就……”

“夕四郎，这世上本就没有十全十美的事。”  
她平静地打断了他的话，  
“况且，你已经是家主了。明日开始，如何行事，如何解释，就看你了。”

话音落下，她就见到小弟弟深深地低下了头，似乎进行着复杂的自我思想工作。几分钟后，他才重又看向她，分外郑重地重重点了点头。

……

“所以说啊，征十郎，收去你的那些不安吧。”  
望着微敞的木门外被她赶回宗家的小弟弟瞬步消失的背影，四枫院夕影回过了身，拖着慵懒的长音浅笑着朝身侧赤发赤眸的少年道，  
“你认为辞去了家主之位的我，还有什么离开你身边的理由么？”

赤司征十郎久久没有回话。她熟悉的瑰色双眸中暗藏着复杂的波澜，或许还在介怀她为了抽身做出的小小牺牲。但鱼和熊掌不可兼得，这道理不用她多说，因此夕影也噤了声，没再说多余的废话，只静静地与他四目相对。

几分钟后，赤司征臣威严的嗓音不急不缓地从后方传了过来：  
“既然大家都没有睡意，夕影桑，不妨和我说说这里是怎么回事。”

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

#49 适应力与智商

“这整个世界由三个小世界组成——尸魂界、现世和虚圈。这三个世界的统治者被我们称为‘灵王’，他是世界存在的楔子和基础。  
人类死后魂魄离开躯体，由他们生存的‘现世’，借由媒介地狱蝶通过断界进入尸魂界。尸魂界的中心，也就是我们现在所在的地方，名为‘静灵庭’，是死神与贵族居住的场所。庭中以护庭十三队为首，作为整个尸魂界的管理和武装机构守护着这里，并派遣死神去现世保护被恶灵袭击的人类。

但是，就像人类的历史一样，守护者最初的面容都是罪恶的。  
在数千年前，护庭十三队创立之初，一共只有13人，只是一个以护庭为名行杀伐之实的杀手集团。但是，在经过一次大战后①，他们寻找到了自己真正要守护的东西。  
于是，以首领山本元柳斎重国为首，他们请来了尸魂界最古老的五大家族——这五大家族与王族血统相近，且本互为亲戚，身份尊贵；他们的后人生来就有不凡的灵力，代代接受着最精英的教育。护庭十三队希望与之合作创立新的制度、编立新的队伍，将这个组织变成一个由十三个番队组成，每队由队长、副队长以及席官带领，各司其职，用以保护魂魄平衡的权力部队。  
而后，那五个家族经过商讨，接受了护庭十三队的邀请，于各个番队担任要职，在享受至高无上的荣耀和特权的同时，也将“守护静灵庭”记入了家训——这就是静灵庭上级贵族之首的五大贵族。

而我四枫院一族，便是这五大贵族之一。”

>>>

四枫院夕影迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，发现自己正在一个陌生的房间内。华贵的西式窗帘遮蔽了不远处落地窗的每一个角落，即使从透过布料暗暗传入的光亮便可知现在还在白日，但室内的亮度并不十分刺眼，很适合阖眼休息。

“小姐，您醒了！”

身边传来一个女声，她下意识点了点头，就听到对方道了句“请稍等，我马上去通知少爷”，便风风火火地快步走出了房间。没多久熟悉的灵压进入房内时，紫罗兰发的女子正以单手撑着床面，上身微抬，另一只手扶着隐隐有些眩晕的额。

“夕影！”

四枫院夕影放下了搭在额上的手，抬头朝来人看了一眼，他就坐到床边扶过了她的肩。感受着对方似是很担心地上下打量着她，她又闭了闭眼，浅笑着轻声道：  
“我没事。中央四十六室为了其审判时的权威性，大厅内有灵力压迫装置。只是，近几年我太过懈怠，在那里呆得久了，为了与之抗衡，灵压有些透支而已。”

赤司征十郎听闻方叹了口气：  
“回京都的路上你就睡着了，一直睡到现在。”

“对不起征十郎，让你担心了。”

后者没有接话，过了一会儿，才道：  
“学校里，我今天替你请了假。”

——已经周一了么，可是看现在的天色……  
夕影听闻，条件反射地寻找墙上的挂钟，而后在看见如今的时间时稍微睁大了眼，抬起头盯向面前一脸平静的少年：  
“这个时候篮球部的训练不是还没结束么？”

“我没有参加今天的训练。”

四枫院夕影噤了声。

所谓灵压透支，说简单点便是太累了，她本也没当回事，现在才发觉大脑有些空白。  
花了几分钟回忆前因后果，她才想起此时最重要的任务，坐起身：  
“你父亲还在么？”

“在下面。”

夕影听闻点了点头，便翻开被子下了床。  
她是来获得她家少年父亲的允准的，此刻已经醒了，却迟迟不见他有失礼仪。虽说还没恢复到最佳状态，但这两者相比，孰轻孰重似乎太过明显。

没有接受赤司的搀扶，女子扶着栏杆走下了楼梯，小心翼翼地走到了赤司征臣所在的沙发边，行了一个小辈面对长辈最为郑重的大礼。

褐色发的中年人将目光从眼前的将棋棋盘上移了开：  
“醒了？”

“是。”

他沉默了片刻，几不可见地微微扬起了嘴角：  
“不必如此了，坐吧。”

夕影有些惊讶地睁大了眼。  
她原本已想好了很长一段措辞正式表达自己的诚意，但面前的人这已渐渐柔下的语气与态度……  
“伯父您……”

“‘伯父’？可以改口了。”  
赤司征臣突然露出了一个温和无比的笑容，  
“被儿媳妇这么称呼，可不是什么令人高兴的事。” 

“……”  
四枫院夕影活了数百年，但此时此刻，却是第一次感受到何为真正意义上的“欣喜若狂”。若不是刚刚醒来整体感知还有些懵逼，以及就在长辈的面前，她的的确确有对着天空大喊三声的冲动。

“夕影，不要发呆。”

女子有些愣怔地朝微笑着朝她走近的少年瞥了一眼，才急急忙忙地重新看向眼前的中年人。这个称呼已有百年未用，她启唇时还感到了一丝不可思议和久违之情：  
“是，父亲！”

赤司征臣心情大好地哼笑了一声。

他接着回身扫了扫自己的独子，稍稍斜眼示意他也坐下。待赤司征十郎坐到四枫院夕影旁边后，就放下了手中的将棋，双手环胸不急不缓地开了口：  
“两周后的茶话会，你们两个一起去参加。好好告诉那些人，赤司家未来的女主人已有人选，不要再将那些不入流的所谓千金送到我面前碍我的眼。什么‘对赤司家的未来提供助益’，我赤司家还不需要倚仗亲家来发展，我看万一他们被击垮，不把我们拖下水已是万幸。”

夕影不自禁抿了抿唇，想不到这个在她印象中如此刻板而仿佛无悲无喜的人类也会露出对某件事厌烦的一面。她侧目看向身边的人，就见赤司征十郎也扬着愉悦的笑意，言语轻松地附和道：  
“是，我也正有此意。”

>>>

搬家是世界上最麻烦的事之一。为此，赤司征臣还特地派司机开来了一辆大型商务车。

然而，这句陈述在四枫院夕影这儿似乎不怎么适用。

进入她学校附近的那座和式住宅后，她东翻西找，几乎将整个屋子翻了一遍，拿出的想要搬走的东西都没装满一个行李箱。  
箱子太空总觉得有些怪异，到后来她自暴自弃不管不顾地全翻了一遍，就这样莫名其妙摸到了厨房。

然而，刚踏入厨房的移门，菜板和桌面映入眼帘，除夕前那晚的情景倏忽间闯入大脑，夕影就这样鬼使神差地停下了脚步。

那个时候，他就是在这里带着在她看来没有道理的自信笃定地告诉她“一年内时机便会到来”。  
那个时候，她将信将疑。但如今，万事落定，才只过了三个多月……

“夕影。”  
和彼时一般的熟悉触感流入感知系统，她的少年又从背后将她锁进了怀中，赤色的发丝遁入视网膜，他温热的气息就吐在颈边，  
“傻站在这里做什么？如果我没记错的话，这里应当没什么要带的东西。”

“确实没有什么。”  
夕影微微低着头低声说了一句，就回身看向了他，半开玩笑地道，  
“就是总觉得你太犯规了，每次随口瞎说的话都能轻易成真。”

“哦？”  
赤司征十郎歪了歪头，  
“你认为我当时在瞎说？”

“难道不是么？”

后者没有马上答话。半晌后，意味不明地轻“呵”了一声，也不知是否算是默认。赤发赤眸的少年也将厨房扫视了一圈，过了一会儿，温文尔雅地柔声道：  
“还有什么没准备好的？”

“我猜，大概是……没有了。”  
夕影略心虚地转了转眼珠，  
“但是父亲搞来了这么一大辆车，我却只带回去那么点东西，想来想去都觉得似乎有些对不起他。”

他听闻直接轻笑出声，有些好笑弯起了眉眼：  
“夕影，你什么时候开始喜欢在这些无关紧要的事上钻牛角尖了？”

她瞪了他一眼：  
“笑什么？有什么好笑的？我是觉得自己还挺厉害的，但就算是这样我也可以紧张啊！”

“好，不笑，你也别紧张。”  
赤发赤眸的少年顺着她的意应了一声，文雅地收去了面上的笑意，像哄小孩一样拍了拍她的肩，  
“若是都准备好了，我们回去吧。”

>>>

事实上，在这几日以前，赤司征十郎在四枫院夕影那个小房子内留宿的日子不少。篮球部的训练结束后该如何相处，不需商量什么，他们已有自成型的一套模式。  
只是，身份的更替导致的环境更换，即使除了周遭的摆设其实与过去没什么不同，那莫名旖旎的空气却总让夕影频频失神。

赤司很早便做完了作业。缺了一天课的缘故，他先入浴室洗澡的时候，夕影就坐在书桌边拿着他的课本划当天的重点。但当赤发赤眸的少年出来时，就见现在已真正升级为“未婚妻”的某人正两眼无光地看着前面的白墙，他进去的时候书在哪一页、现在还在哪一页。

“在想什么？”

“不知道。”  
她发懵地如此回了一句。

四枫院夕影是真的不知道。她觉得自己的脑子一片空白，但又好像乱得什么都有。

赤司征十郎见状，倒没露出担心一类的神情，只是若有所思地侧了侧头。须臾，便从桌面拿走了那两本书，直截了当道：  
“先去洗澡，今天早些睡吧。”

自认精明的大脑此刻完全不工作。夕影只能机械地听从命令，点了点头，就拿着衣物转身进了洗浴室。

在那之后，他也没有再处理什么学生会的文件。

她走出来时，只见赤发赤眸的少年正靠在面前大床的那一半，两本教科书被他置于曲起的大腿上，他微微弯着背，正在她的那本上写着东西。四枫院夕影走过去钻到他身侧时，他正巧阖上手中的水笔盖并将书本搁上一旁的床头柜。

房内的灯暗下去的下一秒，她只见眼前的情景蓦然一转。温软的唇瓣带着熟悉的气息理所当然般侵入了她的口腔，双肩被一双手按住，面前是那双早已刻入脑中的双眸。他全身的力量压在她身上，让她本能地感到呼吸困难。

混乱的大脑突然开始运转，她想起不久前赤司征臣的那一句“为了不影响学业，我唯一的要求就是高中毕业前不可跨过最后那条线”。  
——不可跨过最后一条线，换句话说，在那条线以上他都不会过问。

当此时，面前少年的吻便第一次自肩颈间下滑入了她的胸口。身上浴衣的腰带被完全扯开，他的手在她的身侧流连，一点点勾勒着她的身形。战栗感自他的指尖一路电入心脏，四枫院夕影紧张地抱住了他不知何时竟也不着丝缕的上半身，只觉得脸颊烧得发烫。发疯一般狂转着的大脑还未及给出指示，她却感到自己先一步仰了仰首，将唇贴上了面前人的胸口。

赤司征十郎倏忽止住了动作。

“夕影，不要动。”  
略带僵硬地唤了一声她的名字，他慢慢躺回了她身侧，一只手从后方将她禁锢在他怀中，另一只轻抚着她的脸颊。她另一边侧脸正贴在他胸前，从未懈怠过的肌肉练习让那里坚实而有弹性。  
四枫院夕影觉得自己穿着的浴衣似乎并没有什么用，因为它只是因她的双手还在衣袖中而堪堪挂在她身上罢了。面前的人根本就未在意它，发烫的手掌早已穿过衣衫的遮蔽贴在了她后背的皮肤上。肌肤相亲，她失了语言能力，心脏都仿佛忘记了跳动，只能抬头看向他。

这时，当机多时的大脑终于给出了结论。  
他们已是正当的未婚夫妻，不久的将来，她就会正式成为他的人，被冠上“赤司”的姓氏，真正与他共度一生。

“征十郎。”

听着她略带恍惚的轻唤，面前的少年将头凑到了她眼前近在咫尺的位置，沾染上情|欲的声线有一股难言的低哑，却一如既往得温柔：  
“今晚发生的一切，就是接下来的两年我们将会有的相处模式。好好记住，并且——”

他吻了吻她的额，  
“早日习惯。”

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

#50 新人是如何炼成的

黑夜与白日交接时本该是最冷的，但这一日，这句真理却变得毫无根据了起来。

被褥挡住了春夏交季鲜有的寒潮，紧贴着她的肌肤将温暖的触感一路输送入她的灵魂。厚重的窗帘遮蔽了天空中那几不可察的鱼肚白色，四枫院夕影有些费力地在黑暗中抬起头，看向身边近在咫尺的少年。

之所以费力，是因为一夜的安睡并没有让他松开禁锢着她的手，赤发少年侧身对着她，将她的全身护在他臂弯间。自我保护的姿势有了变化，就仿佛是找到了想要守护的东西，而要将其当做珍宝般护在羽翼之下。

这是占据了她心灵全部的少年，她未来的夫婿。  
初遇时的匆忙一瞥，帝光时发芽扎根的近距离相处，逐日加重的分量，越来越无法自控的情感……过去的种种如走马灯一般从脑中飞快地闪过，清晰得仿佛就在昨日。

昨夜的懵逼感经过一夜已全然消失，但不可思议的感觉仍在脑中徘徊。夕影探出头看着眼前的人精致的五官，小心翼翼地伸出一只手滑过他的眼眶脸颊，便鬼使神差地闭上了眼，低头贴上了他的唇。  
下一秒，置于后背的手便抵上了她的后脑。她原本不过是想轻啜一口，却在一瞬间便被夺去了主动权，暧昧的气氛刹那间弥散开来，满足和幸福感就这样毫无征兆地再一次达到了顶峰。

四枫院夕影已经习惯大脑在这种时候的罢工了。因此，当她再次睁开眼，发现自己又被他压在了身下，少年握着她一只手，赤色的美目带着盈盈笑意定在她脸上，她也未感到多少惊讶。

他动听的声线在寂静的室内轻柔地响起：  
“怎么这么早就醒了？没睡好么？”

“不，睡得很好，前所未有得好。只是大概是前两天睡太多了的缘故。”  
条件反射地乖乖回答了对方的问题，她才抬起头，拿出一些底气拉下脸反驳道，  
“话说这明明该是我的台词吧。征十郎你怎么总是这么容易被我吵醒？要一直这样我果然还是和父亲说一下，以后和你分开睡。”

“这就开始利用父亲来管我了？”  
“没有——而且这两者根本就不是一回事。”

赤司征十郎轻“呵”了一声。

“‘呵’什么‘呵’？”  
夕影见状略带不满地环住了他的颈，蹙起眉面色不善道，  
“我刚才可没做什么大动作，你都能被我弄醒。以后我是不是只能傻呆呆一动不动地躺着才行？”

“不用担心，你多虑了。在你家那日是因为担心，至于这次……”  
赤发赤眸的少年扬着盎然的笑意淡淡地道，  
“用你的话说，就是‘像远足前夜的小学生’。”

她听闻挑眉：  
“兴奋？”

“否则，夕影，你认为呢？”

“……”  
略略思考了一下对方兴奋的由来，四枫院夕影就感到脸颊又开始微微得发烫了。她撇过头去，表示暂时不想和他说话。  
但终究在一张床上，就这样根本逃不出赤司征十郎的手掌心。好在他也没再和她讨论这个话题，没过多久便又翻身躺下，重新将她揽进了怀中。

她的确是自然醒的。  
然而，按照他良好的生活规律与习惯，也不会允准她睁着眼睛耗掉接下来的数小时，让好不容易调整好的生物钟又进入紊乱状态，接着在上课时困倦打瞌睡。

因此，在自家未婚夫严格的勒令要求下，夕影就这样又睡了一个回笼觉，然后在闹钟和少年嗓音的双重攻势下，迷迷糊糊地再次睁开眼开始新的一天。

>>>

三年级还未隐退时，每日的篮球部训练，四枫院夕影做的更多的是观察樋口正太的工作方式，以此了解洛山篮球部的运作模式，并最大限度地将手中的资料与信息记入脑中。如今正式接手工作，一切都在前辈的欢送仪式后步入正轨，她才第一次真正单纯地坐在场边观察着一军如今的情况。

这一日，洛山篮球部一军正在打队内练习赛，20分钟一场，正选和替补打散分成两组，得分高的队视为获胜。然而，赤司征十郎还是如以往的每场练习赛一样，教练只让他上场了十分钟。

他下来坐到夕影身边时，她随手递了瓶水给他，便兀自端着下颚继续围观场上看起来实力还算均衡的对局。然，说是均衡，只是因为三名五将被拆分了开来，而这边自家少年换人的同时，对面的实渕玲央也被换了下去，但说到底，两边的得分手还是仍在场上的五将。

“夕影，不要这么皱着眉。”  
过了一会儿，那头叶山小太郎刚进一球，队伍正在欢呼时，身边少年磁性的声线就平静地入了耳中。

紫罗兰发色的女子转头看了他一眼，没有改变原来的动作：  
“我有些忧心啊。”

“忧心什么？”

“这场练习赛的目的是寻找接替黛前辈的人吧，可就现在看来……”  
她重又看向场内，慢慢道，  
“其实替补的实力都不错，但是他们面对你们，好像有一种本能的自卑感。就比如你看，这个人明明可以自己投球，却还是把球传给了小太郎君。若是你们以后还按照冬季杯1对1的模式进攻还好一些，若是想要合作，恐怕……况且，即使是冬季杯的模式，这也会成为球队的软肋。”

“最弱的短板太过明显，即使其他的都很长也是弥补不了的啊。”  
说着，她的话音一顿，  
“所以征十郎，你不觉得很糟糕么？”

一个队伍最重要的是新鲜血液。但洛山的问题并不在招不到综合素质高的球员，而是在如此强大的队伍班底下，他们对自己缺乏信心与冲劲。  
反正有那几个人在，我不能自己失误拖他们的后腿——与他们同在场上时，他们大约是这么想的。

赤司征十郎没有答。

当第二声哨声响起后，四枫院夕影抬腕看了眼时间。  
离中途休息只剩下五分钟了，她便站起身，拎起那一篮子水杯来到了水房。

回到体育馆时，三名五将早已围在自家少年身边擦着头上的汗珠。看到她，根武谷永吉就迫不及待地冲到她面前抽出了一瓶水，大声嚷嚷起来：  
“喔喔，有水了有水了！快给我，渴死了！”

“别这么粗暴啊你这家伙，小夕可是女生！”  
实渕玲央不满地从后方追上来，攥起肌肉白痴的衣领作势就要将他拽走，而此举得到了叶山小太郎的连连附和：  
“就是啊白痴永吉！”

但说来说去，这三人也不过是在逞口舌之能。  
还是她家少年最好，随后跟上来后直接接过了她手中的重物，不紧不慢地走回去放到了长椅的脚边。  
——虽说有灵力支持的夕影实际上并不觉得这些东西重，只是体积大拿起来比较麻烦，但赤司征十郎如此体贴，她终是很开心的。

“话说回来，我们是不是该去和教练说一下，找个男生做小夕的助手？总让她一个女生拿这些东西不合适吧！”

“多谢玲央姐的好意，不过我觉得还是算了。”  
立刻接下了话茬，拿起一瓶水塞给实渕玲央，四枫院夕影浅笑着道，  
“实际上我可以调两个下面的女生上来帮忙，但你们不是不喜欢有多余的人在旁边晃么？若是男生的话，总和我走太近，征十郎会不高兴。”

“夕影，我有这么小气么？”

有啊，哪里都有——  
想起黑子生日前莫名躺枪的黄濑，夕影默默地在心里腹诽了一句。

紫罗兰发色的女子于是斜过眼扫了一眼笑容未变一看就是在开玩笑的某人。恶趣味突然发作，她沉默片刻，就煞有介事地扬起头，朝面前的黑发少年道：  
“那玲央姐，招人就拜托你了。”

无辜被点名的实渕玲央懵逼地眨了眨眼。  
他看了看夕影，又瞄了瞄同样将视线投到他身上的部长，一脸蛋疼地挣扎了许久，最终摆出了一个尴尬的笑容，小心翼翼地道：  
“啊哈哈……现在也不是招人季，还是……多麻烦一下小夕吧。”

赤发赤眸的少年心情大好地“哼”了一声。  
四枫院夕影摊开双手满脸无奈地叹了口气，只觉得这个副部长实在是太怂了。

不过，放松归放松，今日的主题仍旧是寻找第五名首发队员。

“实渕、叶山、根武谷，替补中可有什么你们中意的人选？”  
过了一会儿，待眼前三人额顶的汗渐渐变干，赤司征十郎便双手环胸，将话题引入了正轨。

三人听闻齐齐对视了一眼，而后失望地晃了晃脑袋。

“这还真是让人忧心啊，去年这个时候小征早就确定要来了，那些人也不像现在这么胆小。”  
实渕玲央抬头望了望球场的天花板，略带生无可恋地道，  
“不过这两天都没看见副教练，他有去国中招揽新人么？”

赤发赤眸的少年“啊”了一声：  
“副教练昨天就去了东京，说是帝光今年有一个美国回来的新人，是现在初中篮球界有名的大前锋，大概是想试试能不能劝说其来洛山吧。”

“啊咧，又是帝光？”  
叶山小太郎抽了抽嘴角，  
“真是的，继我们之后全国厉害的家伙就都聚集到帝光去了么？”

“干嘛管他是不是帝光的？这样不是刚好吗？”  
根武谷永吉弯起手肘显摆了一下那里的肌肉，  
“我们现在缺的正是大前锋，这样也不用担心没有人顶黛前辈的位置了！”

赤司征十郎轻笑着闭了闭眼：  
“不过，还是要等教练去考察过才知道。而且，听说那个人去帝光，是因为不服我们几个‘奇迹的世代’的称谓。且，其他学校也去招揽过他，但说他有很过分的要求，让它们无法接受。因此，也未必能成功。”

“过分的要求？”  
“听说如此，具体的我也不是很清楚。”

气氛僵持了数秒。而后，三人再次齐齐弯过了脑袋，摆出了一副前途渺茫的苦逼神色。

……

然而，正当三名五将毫无形象地唉声叹气时，四枫院夕影朝体育馆的大门口歪过了头。

“好了，现在开始，把你们的表情摆正一点。”  
她稍稍闭了闭眼认真感受了一番外头的灵压，就拿起一旁竹筐里的毛巾给他们及身边的少年各递了一块，  
“副教练回来了。而且，他身边跟着一个人——我不认识。”

“……诶？”

……

“哦这就是洛山的篮球部啊，也不怎么样……喂！”  
“赤司、实渕、叶山、根武谷你们过来！”  
“喊什么喊？我才不会把他们放在眼里，不管是‘无冠的五将’还是‘奇迹的世代’我都打败给你看！”

吊儿郎当的少年音与中气十足的青年嗓音一前一后随着大门的开启从那边传来，实渕玲央三人就在那一瞬间将双眼眯成了半月，满脸嫌弃地朝那头看过去。赤司征十郎要淡定得多，他只是“哦？”了一声，就站起了身，道：  
“看来是把人带来了。那么，我们就去看看吧。”

夕影没有随着几人一起过去。一来教练并没有叫她，二来即使坐在这边的长椅上，她也能看清那边的情况。

“那个……教练，这就是小征说的那个……”  
“什么这个那个？！我叫栗山朔夜！值得期待的新星！”  
“不，重点是——今天是周二吧，为什么东京的人会被教练你带到京都来？！”

“啊，关于这一点。”  
副教练佐藤拓生笑眯眯地道，  
“帝光今日特殊原因篮球部的训练暂停，我就擅自把他拉上新干线带过来了。”

众：“……”

“开什么玩笑？！这是因为我听说这里有厉害的对手才勉为其难过来看看，否则这种人怎么可能拉得动我？！”  
栗山朔夜如此理直气壮地大喊了一句，就直接无视三名五将，盯上了正玉树临风地站在三人身后的赤司，几步挤到他面前，低下头满脸敌意地和他对视了半天，  
“对就是你，你就是‘奇迹的世代’队长赤司征十郎吧！”

赤发赤眸的少年不疾不徐地答了声“是”。

那个少年听闻，扬起了一个兴致盎然的笑容。几秒后，以一副斗志昂扬的表情高声道：  
“五球为限，我们决斗吧！”

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

#51 习惯与被习惯

“五球为限，我们决斗吧！”

……

“奇迹的世代”为何被称为天才？因为有个性。  
“无冠的五将”除了篮球在品质上有何与众不同？因为有个性。

之前围观WC时，夕影经常会听到一些杂志社的记者评价这些中学篮球界的天才，而在说到生活中的他们时，无一不会使用“个性”这个词。  
——可见，在这个世界，虽说有个性的人不一定是强者，但强者一定有个性。换句话说，一个人只要有个性，他就已经有了是强者的可能。

从刚才短时间的闹剧看，毫无疑问，栗山朔夜是一个有个性的人。

这个人比根武谷永吉还要高。粗粗看过去大约与青峰大辉不相上下，有着一头灰色的中短发，眸色海蓝、长相俊美。  
因此，再根据这个世界的第二条定律，强者都有着与众不同的发色，基本可以判定出，这位仁兄是个值得栽培的存在。

不过，现下这个情况，似乎得先阻止他那莫名其妙的宣战。  
——不说自家少年此刻神情平静，丝毫没有要接受的意思；更何况栗山朔夜那大声的宣言明显已经影响了球员的正常训练。

紫罗兰发色的女子扫视了一圈场内。  
一军的替补们早已停下了手中的练习，勒着可怜的篮球津津有味地围观着门口发生的闹剧；而二楼的平台上，主教练白金永治正趴在栏杆上，从上方朝她投去威严的目光。  
夕影还是很聪明的。结合场上的情况，她秒懂了主教练眼色中的含义。

于是她起身走上前去，以一副和事佬的嘴脸，插|入了两人之间。

“抱歉打扰了你的雅兴，但请先听我说一句。”  
两手各搭上一人的肩将栗山朔夜与和赤司征十郎推到两边，四枫院夕影退到自家少年身侧，摆着和煦的笑容礼貌地朝眼前的灰发男生道，  
“栗山君，我很欣赏你的斗志，我们洛山篮球部也不会拒绝挑战者。但是抱歉，现在正在训练中，无论有什么事都请稍等，直到训练结束。”

将话说完，她便迅速在脑中组织语言预备对付他接下来可能的言辞，诸如“决斗就要趁热”之类的。谁知栗山朔夜神色一转，下一秒，就将视线定到了她的身上，一脸惊喜地睁大了海蓝色的双眸，久久没有答话。

半晌后，他朝一旁的副教练转过了脑袋：  
“佐藤教练是吧，这位美女也是你们洛山篮球部的么？”

夕影默了一会儿，端庄地回道：  
“很高兴认识你，我是一军经理四枫院夕影。”

“哦，经理。一军经理啊……”  
栗山朔夜将一只手摆成八字，端着下颚认真地端详起她。

过了片刻，灰发少年咧嘴一笑，将双眼弯成了半月，随便地朝微笑着等待着他答复的副教练道：  
“嗯，决定了，请让我加入洛山！”

这突如其来的神转折换来了三名五将的一声惊悚的“哈？！”。

佐藤教练：“哦，好！就这么说定了！”

“这么惊讶做什么？我的要求本来就是天天可以有颜值高身材好的美女看啊，这样可以成为我加速前进的动力！”  
似乎是看出了几人的懵逼，栗山朔夜摆着帅气的笑容理所当然地道，  
“女生的赞赏、女生的加油声、女生的鼓励什么的……作为男人，果然还是这些比较重要。不懂得这道理的‘奇迹的世代’怎么可能是我的……”

“那你为何不去桐皇？”

“啧，桐皇啊，毕竟我和青峰大辉打同一个位置，总觉得不合拍啊。”  
一点不害臊地朝面无表情的紫发少女看了一眼，他又朝她走近了一步，认真地评价道，  
“而且，桐皇的经理虽然也很漂亮，还是不如小姐您……”

何为最危险的玩火方式？  
就是明知火种就在你面前，你还不怕死地去点燃它。

这时，从最早开始便没发一言的赤发少年突然出声打断了他的话：  
“栗山朔夜，我记得你刚才说过，想要和我one on one？”

熟悉的手掌覆上了四枫院夕影的手背。她身边的人将她尚搭在他肩上还未拿下的手轻轻地推了开去，便慢条斯理地走上了一步，挡在了栗山朔夜看向她的路径上。

赤司征十郎摆出了疏离有礼的笑容，他微微扬起了下颚，磁性的声线高挑而起：  
“我‘奇迹的世代’赤司征十郎接受你的挑战。”

……

断球、封盖、Ankle Breaker……

“啊，还真是不留情面呢，小征。”  
训练结束后，静静地坐在长椅上围观着面前一边倒的比赛，实渕玲央眯着半月眼一脸感叹地道，  
“真是的，没问题吧，把可爱的新人吓走了该怎么办啊？”

“放心吧，没这么容易吓走。”  
如此答了一句，夕影瞥了那灰发少年一眼。

这个人确实不错。  
他对“奇迹的世代”没有惧怕、亦无敬畏，完完全全将自己与他们同等看待。有自己的球风，但也不过分自大，更有着不服输的精神和昂扬的斗志——这些，都是此刻他眸中流露出来的。  
尽管事实证明，他还未到火候，但的的确确是个可塑之才。

又一次被重心转移晃倒在了地上，而赤发赤眸的少年正高高地举着手中的篮球，以最标准的姿势投出了一个三分。  
而后，球完美地落入了篮筐之中。

五球已毕，全胜。

赤司征十郎踱步至他身边淡淡地道了句“期待你将来的表现”，就直接转身朝一旁的女子走了过去：  
“回家吧，夕影。”

四枫院夕影点了点头，却没有马上准备离开。她晃到他面前，举起毛巾拉过他的手臂细细地吸干他身上可见的的汗滴，又绕到他身后擦拭了一番他背部的汗水：  
“不用去换身衣服么？”

“没关系，不早了，父亲还在等我们。”  
理所当然地享受着未婚妻的擦汗服务，赤发赤眸的少年微笑着穿上她展开披在他身上的校服外套。拿起躺在椅脚的两人的挎包背在肩上，朝实渕玲央道了声“明天见，实渕”，便挽过她的手头也不回地踏出了体育馆的门。

此时的天空还没完全暗下，正是夕阳西下的时段，火红的艳阳隐匿在楼房之间，瑰色的天空让世界都染上了一层安静与平和。  
夕影记得，上一次在这样的环境下和赤司征十郎一起走在路上，是在国二全中联赛的那场练习赛过后。那个时候他还在为了青峰大辉的状态和全中联赛的压力而内心动摇着，现在，想来是真真正正享受着这份安宁吧。

“话说，征十郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“本来玲央姐说的时候我是不担心的，但是现在有些担心了——虽说我下意识就做了，但……我刚才是不是该收敛一下，不要和你表现得那么亲密？万一那个新人真的跑了怎么办？毕竟，他大概可能也许是因为我……才答应来洛山的？”

赤司征十郎的脚步稍稍一停。

“你这样很好，不必收敛。”  
他温和地与正抬头看着自己的女子对视了一眼，平静地思忖了片刻，继而闭了闭眼，摆出了一副无可奈何的神情：  
“若是他因此就被吓跑了……那也没办法。素来只有新人习惯前辈，何来前辈迁就新人的说法？”

“咦~”  
夕影半眯起眼嗤笑了一声，  
“征十郎，你是真的很小气。”

“是么？多谢夸奖。”  
“我不在夸你——”  
“呵……”

>>>

三天后，由于接近期末考试，社团活动暂停。然后又过了一周，就到了要与赤司征十郎一同参加茶话会的日子。

出于社交目的的宴会都很无聊，无论是舞会还是茶话会，纵然程序不同，这其中的弯弯绕绕却都没什么区别。若真的要说有什么不同，对夕影来说，大约就是和服和西式礼服的区别。  
事实上，虽然自小的经历让夕影相对之下对和服更有亲切感，但四枫院一族百年前在四枫院夜一的带领下便很少纠结于繁文缛节，也不再穿那里衣层数众多的正式和服了，今次再次穿上，倒还让她有些不习惯。

他们下午出发，待宴会结束回到赤司本宅时已是晚上十一点。尽管整场活动都在吃吃喝喝聊聊，却意外地让夕影感到疲累。进入卧房后，她相当粗暴地将最外的那层衣衫与繁重的头饰随手一丢，就将头窝进床被间不想出来了。

她家少年似乎早已习惯了这种场合。她听到他慢条斯理地将她丢在地上的东西折叠起来放好，便脱去了外套，而后穿着单衣坐到了她身边，歪过头，略带好笑地喊了声她的名字。

“不要叫我，叫我我也不会爬起来的，好累啊。”  
四枫院夕影没有对他的动作做出什么反应，只闷在被褥间懒洋洋地道。

“是么？我看你刚才明明游刃有余的。”  
“是游刃有余啊，但内心刷屏太多，现在头都有点晕。”

一进宴会大厅她便发现了，这场茶话会的主人主要想邀请的人便是赤司征十郎，因此看到被少年牵着手走进去的她，脸色就开始变得不大好看。  
当然，在场的其他人也是。

或许是因为代表着赤司家的缘故，她家少年的位置是仅次于主位的下首座。然后，大约是试探他对她的态度，那个中年人曾试图将她安排到别的地方，但话未说完，赤发赤眸的少年就将她拉到了他身边。

宴会上聊的都是些上流社会的杂闻轶事，且从表面上看，那帮人聊得很是投缘，但全程感知着灵压的夕影知道，他们的目光都有意无意地在往自家少年身上飘。  
但很显然，赤司征十郎对这些八卦没有半点兴趣。  
——四枫院夕影是半点不知道人们讨论的那些人都是谁，为了不让自己显得太傻，她便自行接去了替少年斟茶的任务，而每到这个时候，他的目光无一例外会投到她身上。

总之，说是说休闲活动，这场宴会就是一群心机婊在秀智商下限。

至于到了中途休息的时候……

想到这里，夕影微微转了转身子，侧对向身边的少年，继而朝他伸出了一只手。赤司征十郎浅浅一笑，便顺势将她拖起来扯入了他的臂弯。

“我说，征十郎。”  
她自认不是个心急的人，但想到今日种种，却还是忍不住有些不快。紫罗兰发色的女子歪了歪头，蹙眉道，  
“我们什么时候订婚啊？”

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

#52 关心则乱

她的话似乎让面前的少年有些惊讶。

四枫院夕影看着眼前的人稍稍睁大了赤色的双瞳，好像花了好一会儿确认有否听错她方才的言论。过了很久，才重又回复和煦淡雅的笑容，扬眉道：  
“怎么突然这么急了？”

“也不能说是着急。其实我自认为还挺大度的——”  
想起宴会上的某家小姐，夕影斜过了眼，半点没有掩饰内心的嫌弃和不满，  
“但是，果然还是好不爽啊，无视我来找你献殷勤什么的。”

话音落下，她就听到耳边传来一声轻笑。  
她的口气明明很是不善，却似乎取悦了他。

接着，面前的少年便扶过她的肩膀将她摆正，两手在她的身前上下活动，小心谨慎地替她脱去层层叠叠的里衣。

脱里衣是个麻烦的工程，夕影很乐意让赤司征十郎代劳。虽说到最后又不可避免地变成了某个行动的开始，她也没产生什么多余的不适感。

头顶的吊灯暗下，西式窗帘挡住了与外界唯一的连接口，一片寂静中，暧昧的气氛就这样轰然炸裂。

“夕影，我很高兴。”  
眼前的人眉眼弯曲，在黑暗中柔和而撩人，他在她耳边轻吐了一句，温柔动听的声线掺杂了一丝庆幸与满足，  
“你终于也会为了那些事而产生情绪了。”

四枫院夕影不知该怎样回答他。  
事实上，除了客观上的一些因素，她倒从未产生过所谓的醋意。因为就如她情人节那一日对那个告白的女生说的，她们对赤司征十郎的情感或思慕或憧憬，都不过浮于表面，太过浅薄。而她和她们是不一样的。  
只是，今日会产生这样的情绪，确实是脱离了她的掌控。大约是情感越为深入，这些本不会有的杂念便越容易侵蚀大脑。  
——想要独自占有，不想和任何人分享，哪怕是别人单方面的也不行。

厚重的吐息声在耳边回荡，夕影闭上眼，任他压在她身上肆无忌惮地辗转。她早已将一切呈现在他眼前，但自制力极强的少年就真的一直守着父亲设定的底线。即使她其实不会介意。  
不敢多动，然而，莫名泛起的焦躁感亦消磨了她安安静静地躺着的耐心。她抬手环过了他的背，亦将唇流连在了他的颈项间。

他就在那一瞬间再一次戛然止住了动作。  
但她没有放开他，仍将头没在他的颈弯。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯？”

“老实说，我总觉得你说的话很不合实际。”  
最后用脑袋蹭了蹭面前的人，紫罗兰发色的女子松开了双手，笑盈盈地看向他，  
“明明我的处境才比较危险，怎么到你嘴中就好像反过来了一样？”

赤司征十郎没有回答，过了很久，才道了声“是么？”

“是啊，哪里都是！”  
四枫院夕影不依不饶凑到他面前，  
“快说，我什么时候才能不在你身边继续看见那些奇怪的飞花浪蝶？”

话音未落，他的手就这样顺势插|入了她的发中，指尖与发丝盘根交错，以至于手指的每个小动作，她都能轻易察觉。

“不会太久的。”  
赤发赤眸的少年沉默了很久，温润如玉的语调掺杂了一丝凝重，  
“不过，这两天都不要离开我身边太远。”

“怎么？”  
“恐怕会有人调查你。”

夕影侧了侧脑袋。  
也是，自家少年突然带了个他们从未见过的人去那种半私人的茶话会，他们在试探完后，大约就是去对她的真实身份摸底。然而，她四枫院夕影来自静灵庭，连赤司征臣的情报网都对她没有任何办法，他们又能做什么？

于是她毫不在意地耸了耸肩：  
“调查就调查呗，说的他们能调查出关于我的什么一样。”

“我知道不会，但……”  
如此答了一句，他就伸手将她捞进了他怀中，又微微收紧了双手的力道，  
“夕影，不要让我太担心。”

她噤了声。

赤司征十郎在担心什么？  
无非就是那些人在调查她的同时会不会做什么过分的举动。然而，心思缜密如他，好像忘记了她自带的斩走鬼打。不说调查她的人大约一瞬间就能被她察觉，即使真想做什么，那也得近的了她的身才行，而如今能在她毫无戒备的情况下近她身的也就他一人而已——就连浦原喜助或四枫院夜一，甚至四枫院家的任何一个人都做不到这一点。  
只是，关心则乱。

这种时候搬出自己的能力说事未免有点看不清气氛。加上，纵然知道自己不会有事，四枫院夕影还是很享受被身边的人这么护着的感觉。  
于是她便什么都没说，只轻声应下了他的要求。

>>>

短小的假期结束后，迎来了第二学年。

开学第一天，各大社团都早早在校园内自己的分区摆好了摊位，用来吸引和拉拢将要前来的新人。理论来说，这一天任何社团都是会停止晨间活动的，不过篮球部并没有这么做，毕竟洛山高校的篮球部人尽皆知，任何宣传都是多余，再者，有一个人看着位置便也是足够了。  
经理这种工作本就是承包除上场比赛外所有的杂活，因此这个任务，便理所当然地落到了夕影的肩上。

“都不要急。申请经理的左边，队员的右边，填完交给我就快点离开，不要造成人员积压。审核结果会在下午之前发到各自的手机中，通过的人放学后记得去指定地点集合，今日不报到者视为弃权。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子歪头撑着下颚，冷绿色的猫眼微眯，一边镇定自若地维持着面前的秩序，一边快速扫过到手的各种申请。

听说要考入洛山高中不容易，故此，学生素质还算不错。尽管所有人的初衷不尽相同，但依旧在她的要求下有序地排起了长队。接着没过多久，一份写有“栗山朔夜”的社团申请就被送到了她手中。

“哟你来啦，朔夜君。”  
四枫院夕影抬起头朝面前的灰发少年扬了扬嘴角，  
“可喜可贺，没有被吓跑，这下玲央姐也可以放心了。”

“当然啦，我怎么可能因为这点挫折就被吓跑？”  
栗山朔夜摆着张扬的笑容一脸自豪地指了指自己，  
“我可是目标要打败……”

但他的话还未说完，就被四枫院夕影一掌拍到了一边。她镇定地道了声“下一个”，就斜了他一眼，淡淡道：  
“有什么话下午报到的时候说，不要堵在前面。”

“什么嘛……”  
灰发少年撇了撇嘴，  
“夕影酱真是不近人情。”

她没有理他。

“那个……请问学姐。”  
“嗯？请说。”  
“我看其他社团的正选都在，但赤司学长他们……”

哎，又是一个“慕名而来”的……

在心中默默腹诽了一句，四枫院夕影抬头朝面前的黑发女生看了一眼，还是端庄地回道：  
“正选们的话，正在晨……”  
话至此处稍稍一停，她感受了一番身后正快速靠近的几个灵压，笑了笑，又改口道，  
“嘛，他们来了。”

……

实渕玲央和赤司征十郎的到来引发了不小的骚动。四枫院夕影正想回头问他们没事干跑来干嘛，副部长的声音就当先飘了过来：  
“真是没想到啊，去年winter cup输了以后还能有这么多人来报名！”  
黑发少年笑眯眯地快步跳到她身边，看着那厚厚的一叠申请，满脸欣慰。

“玲央姐，在招人呢，别说这种灭自己威风的话。”  
四枫院夕影瞥了他一眼，镇定自若地道，  
“不过是一个冬季杯而已，今年就能把冠军拿回来。”

“小夕还真是有信心呢~~”

“是你搞错了吧。首发队员带头没有信心，我会认真地建议征十郎把你换下去。”  
面无表情地回复了一下实渕玲央时不时的脑抽和莫名其妙，她刚收完下一份经理申请，手中的申请书就被人从后方抽了去。

有一只手将她拉离了座位，下一秒，自家少年磁性的声线从身边传了过来：  
“实渕，既然是你提议提早结束晨讯来帮夕影的忙，就让她歇一会儿吧。”

篮球部副部长半点没有将她方才的威胁当一回事，一脸高兴地道了声“没问题！”，就坐到了她方才的位置上，笑着朝新人递去表格。

实渕玲央的性格很是随和，没过多久就和学弟学妹们打成了一片。夕影站在一旁看了一会儿，间或接过他手中新接到的申请，尽责地递给身边的社团大BOSS学生会会长兼篮球部部长。  
在那期间，她观察了多次将视线定在他身上的女生们，终究忍不住面色不善地打趣了起来：  
“我说部长大人，玲央姐就算了，你怎么也来为祸世人了？”

原本半眯着赤瞳研读着申请书的少年闻言看向她，歪过头“哦？”了一声：  
“‘为祸世人’？”

“你没发现申请当经理的女生越来越多了吗？先说一下，你们来了以后的申请资料我可不负责筛选，自己惹的祸自己解决。但总之——别给我搞那么多人，我不需要。”

赤司征十郎毫不在意地轻笑了一声。他没有答，兀自继续看着手中的东西，只是没过多久，四枫院夕影就感到他将一只手揽在了她的腰间。

“喂征十郎，这还在外面呢。”

“我也不喜欢有太多心有杂念的人混进部里来当队员。”  
赤发赤眸的少年理所当然地这么说着，几秒后，终于将视线转向了她。他不动声色地侧眸将那头的情景一扫而过，突然加重了大臂的力道，将她拉过锁在身侧，面上依然扬着温文尔雅的笑容，  
“趁着第一天先宣布我的主权，也好免去我日后为这些多余的事操心，不是么？”

“强词夺理。”  
夕影瞪了他一眼，  
“多点人申请当队员有什么不好？反正自有二三军的教练管着，又没你我什么事。如果坚持不下来的话，不用你做什么，他们自己就会退部。可是经理不同啊，我可是她们的直接管理者，想到下午要对她们说‘根据正选们的要求，一军经理只有我一个，你们只能在二三军担任经理’后她们可能的哀怨眼神，我就觉得头疼。”

话虽如此，她却没再对他手中的动作进行反抗。

这个行为似乎很是让赤司征十郎心情愉悦，四枫院夕影只见自家未婚夫朝她看了一会儿，便想到什么般翘了翘眉，将手中的资料放到了实渕玲央面前：  
“实渕，后面就交给你了，可以让叶山和根武谷来帮忙。我先带夕影回班级，结束后记得将申请书交给浅川。”

黑发少年回过头“诶？”了一声：  
“小夕怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”  
赤发赤眸的少年闭了闭眼，笑着道，  
“她觉得我站在这里太招蜂惹蝶，我也刚好对她有同样的想法。既然如此，不如我们两个都先走一步。”

可爱的副部长听后，直接将翠绿的双眸眯成了半月。

“嗨，我明白了。”  
沉默了数秒，他相当平静地接受了自家部长的解释，而后略带嫌弃地挥了挥手，  
“交给我吧，你们可以走了。”

……

过于喧嚣的氛围不是四枫院夕影喜欢的，因此走出一段后，她就如释重负地深深吸了一口新鲜空气。

但她终究还有些良心，回身观望了一眼身后早已找不到影子的实渕玲央，不无同情地道：  
“玲央姐真可怜。”

“是么？”

夕影一本正经地点头回了句“是啊”，扫视了一圈周围的教学楼，便反握过身边赤发少年的手，仰首道：  
“不过话说回来，我还没来得及看我新的分班。”

赤司征十郎双眉高扬：  
“你会对此次分班很满意。”

“终于和你分在一起了么？”  
“嗯。”

“唔，那是不错。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子愉快地晃着两人交握的手，  
“不过，新的班级有你的迷妹么？”

“这我就不知道了。”  
少年的回答略带笑意，很是诚实。

夕影听闻停下了步子。  
四下无人，她便转到他面前，将双手搭在他肩上，踮起脚尖轻啄了一下他的唇瓣，继而将身体后仰，笑道：  
“要是有的话，我就往你旁边这么一杵，直到她们自行退散了才走开。”

他“呵”了一声：  
“随你高兴。”

其实她并不会做什么。以赤司征十郎的无上魅力，有迷妹是肯定的，不过夕影还是对自家少年有信心，会自行帮她解决那些潜在情敌——如果能被称之为情敌的话。  
现在，她不过是说着玩玩，而他便顺着她的心意而已。

此时离上午第一节课还有十分钟，这意味着篮球部还会收十分钟的申请书。想起他们离开时实渕玲央面前摆着的已是厚厚的一叠，待浅川朔将其转成电子稿发给他，再由赤司这个篮球部部长审核，这将会是不小的工作量。加上其他新生社团申请的整理……

于是夕影收敛了面上的笑意，一边重又握着身边人的手随着他往班级的方向走，一边侧头微蹙起眉凝视向他，以不容拒绝的口气道：  
“征十郎，今天中午你直接去学生会吧，午饭我买了带过去给你。”

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

#53 胜败相对论

冬季杯失利后的洛山不再是那个不可一世的“开辟的帝王”。

在紧接着而来的IH预选中，没有人再轻视对手，皆已最为重视的心态对待每一场比赛。虽然高一那年夕影没有直接同参赛选手们一起行动，但从冬季杯赛中他们对对手的态度亦可稍有了解。然而这次，她看得出，全员的态度都与那时候不同了。  
真要对比起来，就好像是国二全中联赛期间的帝光。  
只是，他们的心态显然比当年的“奇迹的世代”更佳。当年的他们背负着卫冕的压力，每一场比赛都有些畏手畏脚，而早已卫冕多年的洛山高校已不会再出现当时那般流汗过多的情况。

就这样——也本该如此，他们一路杀进了正赛。

今年的IH比赛地点为大阪。

正赛两周前四枫院夕影花了一个周末亲自去大阪考察比赛的体育馆及其附近的地形。与练习赛不同，她此次安排了附近最为舒适的酒店， 并包下了大赛期间不远处一家小体育馆的某个室内篮球场。然后，一周前，她将一份关于请求增加篮球部经费的申请提交至了学生会。接着没过几天，就接到了去学生会开会讨论这个提案的要求。

作为篮球部部长，尽管赤司征十郎同样是学生会会长，但他当然是要避嫌的。不过说到底，夕影也没想过要获得他的帮助。

“我们理解篮球部的规模导致的资金紧缺，只是，请求双倍，是不是太过分了？”  
全员围坐在桌边，副会长将申请推回到了她面前，微笑着侧头看着她。

四枫院夕影镇定自若地垂首朝那张纸扫了一眼，沉默了片刻，也抬头直视向他：  
“我要强调一下，我的请求是‘IH和冬季杯期间增加经费’。平常的训练原本的已是足够，能省则省，我们篮球部不会随便花学校的钱，但大赛期间，我必须最大限度地保证参赛队员的状态。”

“若是从前，我们或许还能考虑，毕竟篮球部可为学校争取全国第一的荣誉，但你们输了去年的冬季杯。况且，你的上一任经理从未对我们提出过这样的要求，不也在过去的两年连续获得优胜？”

“樋口前辈是樋口前辈，篮球部的经理现在是我四枫院夕影，我有我自己的判断。”  
夕影扬起嘴角，冷绿色的猫眼微挑，高扬起声调，  
“前两年IH和冬季杯举办地没有去年的东京那么高的消费水平，在同等经费的情况下，选手们能获得更好的住宿条件。但去年不同——”

“从酒店到体育馆需要搭乘两个小时电车。也就是说，若是上午九点的比赛，加上赛前准备和晨间的热身运动，他们五点多便必须起来。那么，我们再回忆一下去年的第三场和第四场。第三场是晚上九点，第四场为上午九点。第三场比完回到酒店，再洗漱入睡，已是深夜，而第二天的起床时间……”  
话至此处稍停，她扫视了一圈齐齐眯起眼看起来已被她套进去的众人，给了他们半分钟思考的时间，才接着道，  
“四轮赛后是对战秀德的半决赛。秀德不用我说，本就是豪强学校、‘奇迹的世代’绿间真太郎更不是吃素的。试想，前天体力的亏欠，加上秀德战的消耗，在决赛对战诚凛时是否也是影响之一？还是你们认为，篮球比赛不需要以体力作为基础？”

“但你们完全可以不选择这么远的……”  
“这是樋口前辈的判断。况且，较近的旅社，即使能多提供一两个小时的休息，但降低了质量，你认为两者又有多少区别？”  
“……”

“……那好，我们再换个角度——你们学生会的经费分配。”  
见着面前的学生会众人又陷入了沉默，四枫院夕影笑着侧了侧头，  
“关于社团，学校想要的就是荣誉罢了，而我们篮球部连续几年的卫冕可有任何其他社团能比？没错，或许去年确实因为一些小失误而没有获得冠军，但从大局看，若将此事报告校长，他会更相信篮球部还是其他社团？若是今天我的申请通过不了，选手们真的因为这类问题输了比赛，最后是谁的责任？但只要最后获得了冠军，学校又怎么会在意这小小增加的经费？”

……

从这件事看，四枫院夕影和浅川朔的孽缘还是有些用的。  
经过了一番唇枪舌战，学生会成员最终决定以投票的古老方式决定是否通过申请，而给力的八卦部部长……不，学生会文书当先带头表示了同意。于是，出于从众心理，马上又有些人附和了他，这让最后的结果没有多少悬念。

夕影缓步踏出学生会办公室后朝前方的拐角处看了一眼，然后一边继续往楼梯的方向走去，一边淡淡道：  
“朔夜君、小太郎君，偷听得可开心？”

下一秒，那边就探出了两个脑袋。

“夕影酱你真是太帅了！我越来越佩服你了！”  
栗山朔夜蹦蹦跳跳地从那边溜了出来，一脸兴奋，  
“你是怎么发现我们的？”

“我自有办法。”只是灵压之类的就不用向他们提及了。

“不过你还真能说啊，体力影响了去年的比赛什么的。”  
叶山小太郎两手抱着头，微翘的虎牙显示出了一点点的心虚，  
“明明就是我们自己……被你说的我都快相信是因为那个原因了。”

“我的理由真实性不重要。”  
四枫院夕影斜过眼，慢条斯理地向前走着，镇定自若地道，  
“给你们提供最优的后勤是我的工作，而面对学生会，只要他们觉得可信就行。”

“但是经费翻倍……我们部平常的经费可不少啊，还翻倍！”

“关于这一点——”  
紫发碧眸的少女听闻停驻了脚步，朝几人扫视了一眼，扬起了一个浅浅的笑容，  
“其实并不需要这么多。只是我第一次和学生会接触，太过保守在日后容易处于被动。再者，求上得中、求中得下，我本来觉得他们讨价还价一番也就差不多到我要的数目了，然而……”

“他们并没有讨价还价……吗？”  
橙发少年抽着嘴角默默回道。

“啊，没错。”

这就很尴尬了……

夕影装模作样地叹了口气，略显无奈地摊开双手：  
“我觉得下次我再开口提要求的时候，他们明智点就该把征十郎拉过去帮他们的忙。”

“不，这显然不可能……从各种意义上……”  
“……”

诡异的沉默持续了几秒后，四枫院夕影轻笑了一声：  
“嘛，反正这样更好，多余的经费我就在IH和WC之间多给你们安排几次练习赛和合宿。明年小太郎君你们三个就毕业了，今年就让你们和‘奇迹的世代’所在的学校都对战一遍过把瘾。”

“诶，真的？好啊好啊！我可是一直很期待对上他们呢！”

>>>

说是说通过练习赛的机会对战“奇迹的世代”，但从稍后得到的对战表来看，似乎也不需要安排那么多场了。

对于夏季来说，最舒服的时段当然是晚上。四枫院夕影对着对战表描比赛晋升路线的爱好还是没有变，于是，当天晚上完成作业和社团安排、洗浴完毕，她就踱到了阳台，打开外侧的灯，趴在栏杆边做起了这件事。

然后，约莫半小时还不到，赤发少年的灵压就从身后一路靠近，很快来到了她身边。

“到处都找不到你，怎么跑外面来了？”  
赤司征十郎抬起一只手以大臂撑着栏杆，玉树临风地侧身站着，面对着她，笑道。

“整天呆在空调间里太闷了，出来透透气。”  
夕影压了压在晚风中到处乱飞的头发，懒洋洋地看着外面的小花园。这么说了一句，她也转头对向了他，  
“征十郎，你不是在制定IH期间的训练计划么？已经好了？”

“你认为呢？”

她没有回答，单手撑起下颚，摆出一副“我懂”的坏笑神色。

“对了，夕影。”  
“嗯？”

“今天学生会的经费问题——”  
赤发赤眸的少年双眉微挑，沉默了一会儿，温润如玉地道，  
“我跟他们说了，让他们只多拨给你平常的一半，顺便教了他们以后该怎样和你谈判。”

四枫院夕影愣了一下。  
然后她立马眯起了半月眼，面色不善道：  
“亲爱的赤司部长，您到底是向着哪边的？”

“双倍实在太多了。若是真的全额拨给篮球部，就没有余钱给其他社团了，这会影响社团方面的运作。”  
赤司征十郎面不改色地道，  
“而且，你安排的酒店和体育馆我已经了解过，这么多经费足够了，还够夺冠后开一场庆功……”

“不管你有多少理由——”  
夕影没有改变带着些恶劣的表情，耷拉着双眼打断他的话，  
“擅自变动我的劳动成果还是很让人不爽啊，下次请谈判桌上见谢谢，学生会会长大人。”

“夕影，你明知这是不可能的。”

她“哼”了一声，撇过头没再理他。

即使经过了小小的斗嘴，安静地站在一起的感觉仍旧安宁而温馨。夜间的暖风带着热潮再次扑面而来，四枫院夕影手中已折叠起来的纸张便也簌簌作响起来。  
她便想起了方才研究过的对战表。

“征十郎。”  
唤了对方一声，紫罗兰发的女子伸出手，将那张表格递给了身旁的人。在他将其摊开之际，直截了当道，  
“你还没来得及看吧，我就直接说结论了。在假设‘奇迹的世代’全部顺利晋级的情况下，我们会在四分之一决赛先遇上诚凛，同时，阳泉对海常；半决赛上，秀德对桐皇。也就是说，在打败诚凛后，另外四个人有两个都有可能成为我们的对手。”  
话音至此，她沉默了一会儿，微微蹙起了眉，  
“但前提是——打败诚凛。”

赤司征十郎没有马上回答。  
细细地将对战表研究了几分钟，他就跨出一步朝她走去，至她身后时，已将纸张重新折叠。很是习惯地伸出双手环过她的腰让她靠在他胸前，少年低了低头，微笑着道：  
“你担心我们再次输给黑子么？”

“我不知道该怎么说。”  
四枫院夕影反手贴上他的手背，  
“诚凛是一个善于创造奇迹的学校。去年的冬季杯，无论从哪些方面看强的都是你们，虽然那时候我希望他们能打败你，但其实理智来说也没对他们抱什么希望，但是，他们却做到了。”

“今年我当然希望你们可以赢。但因为去年的原因，我反而又有些不安了。”  
她的指尖无意识地婆娑着他的手，略带忧心地道，  
“诚凛本身的实力便不弱，不，是很强。但和他们的比赛，并不是强者就一定能获胜……”

无法完全表达清自己的意思。她便这样噤了声，兀自看着前方，也不知道该怎么说下去。

谁知后者只是轻“哼”了一声，便略带笑意地将头凑到了她颈边：  
“夕影，你怎么开始担心这些事了？”

“有什么问题么？你对我的忧郁有什么意见？”  
“不，我不反对你偶尔没有道理的忧郁。”  
“哪里没道理了？我不是都认真解释了……”

“去年的败北是因为我的动摇，这种错误不会再犯了。而且，洛山篮球部也已经有所改变。”  
赤司征十郎闭了闭眼，语调坚定，  
“我说过，那场冬季杯将是我的最后一次失败。夕影，过去我可曾有过任何一次食言？”

“……”  
这根本不是食言不食言的问题。

但这种听来狂妄的言论只要出自他之口，就会变得万分可信——只要一切如常，赤司征十郎的字典里便没有“失败”这个词。  
不过仔细想想，她的担心是有些钻牛角尖。

四枫院夕影于是轻笑了一声，没有再继续这个话题。

“教练说你们后天出发。我明日放学后直接去大阪，做好准备工作给你们接风，现在先提前请个假。”  
见对方略略意外地睁大了眼，她在他开口前便将话接了下去，  
“至于明天的部活，我已经安排了一个二军的经理来接替——反正就是送送水和毛巾，应该不会出什么问题。”

话音落下，她就见身边的赤发少年闭上了微启的唇，只是直直地盯着她，好像一时被她噎住了言辞。  
过了很久，才吐出一句：  
“下次早点说。”

“‘早点说’？征十郎，你摸着良心说，早点说我还去的成么？”  
夕影斜了他一眼，  
“对付你这种人，就要先斩后奏。”

“既是‘先斩后奏’，为何不干脆再晚些通知我？”  
“你说呢？”

后者没答，只挑了挑眉，稍稍扬起下颚，一副只接受她自行解释的架势。  
——她家征十郎有些时候真是出人意料得幼稚。

“……你是小孩子么？心里明明清楚得很。”  
她只能叹了口气，撇过头无奈道，  
“好好好，我承认，是怕你担心。”

赤发赤眸的少年听闻心情愉悦地弯起了眉眼。

四枫院夕影见状略带嫌弃地回身瞪了他一眼：  
“好了别笑了。总之我报备过了，明天可别记我缺勤。”

“嗯，到了以后记得打电话给我。还有，照顾好自己。”  
“嗨嗨~我不缺钱，不会亏待自己的。你要实在怕我抠门不愿意花自己的钱，就另给我点零花钱咯~”  
“呵，你想要多少？”  
“……开玩笑的啦，我怎么可能真的要？智商呢？……喂！”

倏忽间的失重让夕影本能地僵住了身子。双脚离了地面，全身横着悬浮在半空中，只有两只手拖着她的后背和腿弯。不知是因为害怕自己掉下去还是别的什么原因，心脏在狂跳，她一把勾住了面前人的脖颈，花了好半天才搞清楚状况：  
“征十郎，你又吓我。”

被点名的人淡淡一笑，面上并无半点愧疚之情。他慢条斯理地抱着她转过身推开阳台的门跨回室内，面不改色地道：  
“透气也差不多了，时间不早了，该休息了。”

“我自己能走！”  
“明天你到了大阪，有的是时间自己走。”  
“不，我不觉得这两者有什么关系……”

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

#54 所谓后勤的影响

作为聪明人，不可放过每一次机会。  
这句真理放在吃的方面，在四枫院夕影眼里，也可以翻译成——趁着独自在外没有自家少年管束的情况下，当然要吃一些平常他不带她吃的东西当做午餐。  
因此，到达大阪的第二天中午，她就这样走入了体育馆附近的一家M记。

只是，从前吃小吃之类的东西时，如何点单都是赤司征十郎决定的，她只需要负责吃，如今站在菜单面前，就让她有一些犯难——  
都是差不多种类的东西，却有着细微的不同，其中有些说法她还不是很明白。那么问题来了，到底该怎么点？

好在就在这个时候，身后又走入了几个人，而其中一个人的灵压她认识。

“……小夕影？”  
黄濑凉太似乎已对她的背影很熟悉了。四枫院夕影还未及转身，金发少年张扬而活力四射的声音便当先传了过来。然后下一秒，他便快步走到了她旁边，抬起一只手笑着正式打招呼道，  
“好久不见了，小夕影~”

“你也是，好久不见，凉太君，看来你最近精神不错。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子也浅笑着回了一句，  
“你们也是要在这里吃午饭么？”

“当然啦，M记的汉堡可是很美味的！”

“这样~”  
夕影点了点头，  
“那凉太君，我不知该怎么点，你帮我参考下么？”

……

海常中学的主力部队也有了不小的变化。  
从人员来看，除了原本的大前锋早川充洋和小前锋黄濑凉太、以及被提上正选的得分后卫中村真也，控球后卫与中锋都启用了新人。

四枫院夕影和海常的人本不熟悉，不过毕竟里面有黄濑这种活跃气氛的能人。她方入座，他便也带着队伍坐到了她旁边的位置，还顺便一脸高兴地伸出了一只手向一旁的前后辈们介绍了起来：  
“对了对了，给大家介绍一下，这是小夕影！”

既然话头已起，再不和海常的其他人说话便有些说不过去了。于是她便笑着朝几人、及教练武内源太微微颔首，端庄地道：  
“你们好，我是四枫院夕影。”

“真难得呢，除了桐皇的桃井前辈，黄濑前辈原来还认识其他不花痴的女生！”  
她的话音刚落，一个长相斯文的男生便笑眯眯地接了话，打趣道，  
“不过前辈和四枫院桑明明很熟，怎么以前都没有见过？”

……事实证明，长相斯文和是否八卦并没有什么必然的联系。同样，外表有时候也与性格无关。

夕影沉默了一会儿，斜眼看向一脸尴尬地挠着脑袋的黄濑，然后装模作样地轻咳了一声，郑重其事道：  
“咳，关于凉太君身边的花痴们，我也对此表示深刻的同情。至于另外的问题——”  
她托起侧颊，用吸管搅着面前的一杯橙汁，  
“毕竟我平常在京都，我们两校又没举行过练习赛——不过，若是这次IH碰不到的话，或许我可以安排一场。”

“京都？”  
“啊对了，刚才忘记说了，小夕影其实是……”

金发少年的话尚未说完，四枫院夕影衣袋中的手机便响了起来。

慢条斯理地掏出手机，紫罗兰发色的女子翻开机盖看了一眼，侧眸一扫下意识便自己噤了声、仿佛已猜到那头是谁的黄濑，又朝海常众人扬起了一个略带歉意的笑容道了声“不好意思，我接一下部长的电话”，才将其置于耳边：  
“MOXIMOXI？”  
“嗯，你们是要到了么？我来车站接你们。”  
“哈？已经到体育馆附近了？”  
“……我就在那家M记。……好，一会儿见。”

这所谓的“一会儿”，就真的只是“一会儿”而已。  
四枫院夕影方将手机收好，黄濑凉太刚刚启唇，还未吐出一个字，M记的门又再次打了开来。

不得不说，自家队员在自家少年的带领下成群结队地踏进来时，真的有种莫名的气场。除了早已见惯不怪正一脸兴奋的金发少年，海常的其他人似乎都在那一瞬间被他们吸引去了注意，不约而同地齐齐露出了肃穆的神色。

“哟，中午好啊小赤司~！”

“好久不见了，黄濑。”  
温文尔雅地应过旧友的招呼，赤发赤眸的少年浅笑着走近，又朝黄濑凉太身旁的海常众人颔了颔首，  
“你们好，我是洛山的赤司。”

“小赤司~我觉得你不用特意自我介绍。”  
“是么？”

原本是一个人的缘故，这张长桌坐四枫院夕影和海常众人正好。但如今自家队员们来了，这里却已没有了任何一个多余的位置。

这种情况下，于公于私，她都应该和赤司征十郎一起去别处坐。  
夕影转身扫了一眼已找了别的空位围坐起来的洛山一军成员们，便开始思索可用的言辞。

实渕玲央的声音就在这时适时地飘了过来：  
“小征、小夕，这里这里！”

“夕影。”

应着身边人的轻唤，紫发碧眸的少女转头看向他略带笑意微挑着的赤眸。

片刻后，她便点了点头，起身朝面前的黄濑及海常众人道：  
“抱歉，既然他们来了，我就跟征十郎他们坐一起了。”

“嗨嗨，没问题没问题！”  
似乎也明白她的心思，金发少年翘着金眸相当大度地回应了她。

……

“小征，我刚才表现如何？”  
刚来这边坐下，实渕玲央就一点没有学长风范地探出了脑袋，清秀的脸上写满了“求表扬”。

赤司征十郎也毫不避讳，直截了当道：  
“做得很好，实渕。”

四枫院夕影见状影默默地在一旁掩面叹息。  
——总觉得冬季杯后自家队员改变的除了理念，仿佛还有些别的什么东西，比如智商……

“呐，话说，那边那个金发的是‘奇迹的世代’黄濑凉太么？”

夕影启了启唇，刚要回答，就被身边的人递过来的薯条堵住了话头。赤发赤眸的少年满意地看着她放弃说话、优雅地咀嚼下咽，便看向正死死盯着那桌旧友的后辈，浅笑着道：  
“嗯，就是他，你可以去和他打个招呼。”

栗山朔夜立时拍桌而起，双眼充斥着蓬勃的斗志，大声道：  
“好，我这就去！”

……夕影觉得她家征十郎在搞事。

“黄濑凉太是么？我叫栗山朔夜，总有一天我会打败你们‘奇迹的世代’，成为全国第一！”  
“哈——？！”  
“总之，如果比赛碰到，我一定不会输给你的！”

单手扶额围观了一会儿那边朝气昂扬的栗山朔夜和一脸懵逼后道出“虽然不知道你突然说这个做什么，不过……我也会全力以赴的”的金发少年，紫发碧眸的女子眯起半月眼，掏出了早上从酒店拿到的房卡，开始向众人分发，以此转移注意力。

全部完毕后，四枫院夕影才起身，缓步将就着海常众人集体的半月眼仍和黄濑凉太进行着牛头不对马嘴的对话的少年拎回来：  
“好了好了，该发表的宣言也都发表过了，你没看见海常的朋友们的表情么？朔夜君，你不要形象我们洛山还是要的。”

“诶？我怎么了吗？”  
“征十郎有事情要安排，赶紧给我回来听训。”  
“嘁……”

然后，就在往自家桌边走的时候，听到了身后的金发少年感叹似的低言：  
“啊，这下可棘手了，今年的洛山。”

“前辈，为什么这么说？”  
“小夕影可不是个好对付的角色。去年的冬季杯好在她是一心希望小赤司输的，但今年这情况……看就知道，她可是全心全意地帮着小赤司啊。”

>>>

事实上，夕影并不觉得她做了什么。  
今年的洛山对敌人来说确实棘手，但这棘手之处与她无关——她不过做个后勤而已，一个团队的改变永远不是因为外部的推力，而是内里的主观能动。真正棘手的是自家队员优秀的整体素质、以及如今谦逊的心态和早已拾起且已十分优秀的团队配合。

若真要说她在大赛期间做了什么，也就是一人包揽了本是身为部长的赤司征十郎的所有工作，让他将最大的心思投入到比赛中，计算布局、保存体力。  
虽然她很清楚，尽管动作已经够小心谨慎，深夜的进进出出其实还是打扰到了他的安眠。然而，就好像是感念她的付出，赤发赤眸的少年从未向她提出过，只是当她忙完洗浴上床后，似是不经意地翻过身来，将她揽入他的怀中。

……

本次IH大赛第五天，便是对战诚凛的日子。

或许是冬季杯的失利所致，在进入场中后，四枫院夕影便发现队中的气氛不一样了。若说前面的几场他们还享受着比赛的乐趣，如今，却是真真正正的沉重压抑。

“大家，不要都露出这么严肃的表情。”  
于是，在众人脱去外套准备入场热身前，她踱到了他们面前，  
“忘记去年的冬季杯，我们不是来报一箭之仇的。虽说不可太过狂妄，但别忘了，我们是‘开辟的帝王’。按平常的状态打就好了，诚凛不是我们的对手。而且——”

话至此处，紫罗兰发色的女子歪过头，猫眼微挑，秀眉稍弯，高高扬起声线，  
“是时候让在场的诸位都见识一下了——新生的洛山！”

这一瞬间，四枫院夕影自己都有点恍惚。  
明明她几天前还在担忧和诚凛战的结果，如今真站到场上，反而产生了难以形容的自信，甚至在自家少年开口之前先抢了他的台词。

这番话说完，就见眼前的三名五将和栗山朔夜呆了几秒，而后，异常气势磅礴地齐声道了句“嗨！”。  
仅一个字，让她也莫名其妙热血沸腾了起来。

于是她又笑着道了一句：  
“那么，大家加油哦！”

言毕，实渕玲央等人抬起一只手握了握拳便走入了球场。

栗山朔夜先是站在原地朝几人看了一会儿，便朝她转过身，笑容满面元气满满地道：  
“夕影酱，我呢我呢？”

“朔夜君也请加油。”  
“耶，会的！无论多少分我都拿给你看！”  
“那我期待着。”

微笑着送走了一脸幸福地跑开了的后辈，四枫院夕影最后将视线对向了身旁的赤司征十郎。

她从来没对他说过，其实洛山的球衣与帝光的一样，浅浅的淡色很适合他。而上面的“4号”意味着的，是享受比赛的同时也必须承担队长让球队胜利的责任。  
她做的不过是鼓舞士气而已，但最终的流向如何，全在于他的安排。

“征十郎。”  
轻轻唤了一声对方的名字，不想顾及其他人的眼光，四枫院夕影朝他跨出了一步，单手揽过少年的背，继而将头搁上他的肩，侧首，在他耳边悄声道，  
“比赛加油。我就在这里见证你们的胜利。”

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

#55 夏日祭的烟火与对戒

木吉铁平退出后的诚凛终究少了冬季杯时的威慑力。尽管诚凛众人在这半年间实力又有了飞速的提升，水户部的实力也是有目共睹，但整体身高的短板还是成了其致命的弱点。  
虽然赢得不算轻松，但洛山篮球部还是以将近十分的分差进入了半决赛。然后，以一如既往稳扎稳打，试探、进攻、而后逐个击破的战术，终于拿回了本次IH大会的冠军。

此次大阪之行对夕影来说还是比较疲累的。  
连续几日的欠睡让她的作息规律又紊乱了起来。当天晚上坐新干线回京都时她已不知怎么睡死了过去，再次醒来时已是第二天中午。而后，就好像为了补了前几天的休息时间，她经常会在各种时段、在各种地方睡着，譬如沙发和床。  
让她意外的是，赤司征十郎那几日似乎都没有矫正她的生物钟的打算，放任她睡得昏天黑地，到了饭点才会喊她起来。迷迷糊糊间，她唯一的印象便是那几日，自家少年似乎经常进出家门，不知道在忙着什么。  
不过她当然不会过问。

于是这一天，当被赤司征十郎摇醒后，四枫院夕影发觉时间尚未到饭点，便反而感到有些怪异了。  
她睁开眼时发现自己在沙发边，面前的矮几上是一个已收拾干净的将棋棋盘。这才想起今日午饭过后她似乎是侧坐在这里看着自家少年研究棋谱，她便半眯着眼扶住了前额，懒洋洋地单手撑着下方的软垫慢慢爬起来。

然而，没睡饱的状态让她一点也不想动。  
她的身体刚腾出点空位，赤发赤眸的少年就坐在了她身边，夕影抬头望了眼少年略带笑意的赤眸，便一松手，又让自己跌入了他怀中，素来清润干练的声线拖出了撒娇般的长音：  
“好困……再让我睡一会儿……”

“别睡了，要补觉这几日也补得差不多了，再这么下去就会影响你的状态了。”  
赤司征十郎哭笑不得地道，  
“今天有祭典，起来换衣服，过会儿就要出门了。”

言毕，看对方没什么反应，他只得又跟上一句，  
“还是说，夕影，你要我帮你换？”

……

“真是的，征十郎你有必要就为了一个祭典特地帮我重新买套浴衣么？”  
踩着木屐走在人来人往的街道上，四枫院夕影微微抬眼，用手中的折扇压了压在晚风中飘起的刘海，认真地观察着道路两旁的摆设。

“并没有特意。”  
赤发赤眸的少年握着她的手走在她身旁，温润地道，  
“只是办事的时候偶然看见，又觉得很适合你。”

“唔，确实。”  
她的脚步一驻，低头看了眼正穿在身上的衣着。

洁白无瑕的白色配上优雅高贵的紫罗兰碎花，显示出了几分端庄与典雅。腰带上的浅绿色修饰又与他送她的那条围巾色彩一致，就仿佛是专为她设计的一般。  
——当他下午将其拿到她面前时，她就感到了眼前一亮。

“我很喜欢，谢谢了！”  
“不用道谢，Inter High的时候辛苦了。”

“什么辛苦不辛苦啊？”  
赤司征十郎略带公式化的言论让夕影有些莫名的不爽。她蹙了蹙眉，面色不善地瞪过去，  
“都这么熟了，还这么见外做什么？”

谁知后者笑着回看向她，片刻后，淡淡地回了一句“夕影，彼此彼此”。

“……”  
根据前后语境，他所谓的“彼此”指的大概是她方才的道谢。

——自家少年还真是喜欢在莫名其妙的地方跟她斤斤计较。然而，话是她先出口的，也确实是自己比较理亏。  
紫罗兰发色的女子只能捂脸叹了口气，转过脑袋不再提这个话题。

>>>

今日的祭典名为“夏日祭”。  
虽说也是人头攒动，大街小巷的人们也穿着不同款式的和服，但周遭的摆设与风格却与砥园祭大相径庭。没有神祀背景下的神秘幽远，所有的小吃摊铺皆是张灯结彩，更显出了一分夏季万物蓬勃生长的活力。

大约是猜到她会想要到处吃小吃，这晚赤司征十郎没有让管家替他们准备晚餐，便当先拉着她出了家门。这下，一种小吃由两个人分享，每个人都不会吃太多，夕影就能有更多的机会吃到更多种类的小吃——也包括M记里那名为汉堡的东西。

一路吃吃喝喝、再玩玩路边的娱乐项目，时间过得很快。然而，由于自家少年太万能，只要出手，小摊的老板就必定亏本，且次次正中红心也没什么挑战性。加上食欲同样满足得差不多了，最后买了一份章鱼丸子，夕影便提出到人少的地方坐坐。  
不是因为对祭典的排斥，只是她单纯地想和他单独相处罢了。

于是，他们就这么找了个砥园祭时那样的小公园。  
掺杂着热潮的晚风在树木的过滤下变得凉爽而舒适，四枫院夕影戳起一个丸子送到赤司征十郎嘴边，看着后者微笑着接受了她的喂食，柔软的赤发在风中轻柔地摇曳，只觉得生活最圆满也不过如此。

“唔，吃来吃去，果然还是章鱼丸子最好吃。”  
相当认真地发表起对小吃的感想，又戳了一个放入自己口中，她便斜过身，将自己塞进身旁的人的臂弯。

赤发赤眸的少年从善如流地接过了她的身体，低头瞥了她一眼，声线温和：  
“即使好吃，也不能再吃了。”

“嗨嗨~晚餐吃太多影响消化，你不用说了，我知道你要说什么。”  
“呵……”

就着自家少年移到她身上的视线，夕影自觉地走到一旁，将剩下的小吃丢进了垃圾桶，继而举起双手，很有那么回事地表示自己并没有作弊。然后，就在她往回走的时候，一道橙色的烟火当先划破了夜空。

烟火的绚烂稍纵即逝，它们终其一生的目的就是给单调的黑夜一瞬间的光芒。然而，这些短暂集合起来，就留给了人们不会抹去的回忆。因此，节日里少不了它们，人们也始终乐此不疲地观赏着。

四枫院夕影被空中的五光十色吸引去注意力后，感到有人托起了她的左手，小心翼翼地轻捏着她的指尖。她本也没在意，直到一个略带凉意的触感慢慢滑入了中指，才好奇地投去目光一探究竟。  
那只手的中指上多了一枚戒指。白金的外环镶嵌着细碎的小钻，低调又华美。

赤司征十郎握着她的手专注地调整着它的方向和位置，他的膝盖上躺着一个小小的首饰盒，里面还立着另一个几乎一样的。

“征十郎，这是……”

“左手中指戴上我送你的戒指，代表你我已有婚约。”  
他没有抬头，声线磁性而平和，  
“按照习俗，本应该给你更华丽的，但我们尚在上学，还是不要太张扬了。”

下意识道了声“你说得对”，四枫院夕影才开始消化他的言论，明白过来时，只觉得烟火的声响在这一刻，似乎都消失了。  
原来，近几日他都在忙于这件事。

她感到自己的声线有些因兴奋而来的颤抖：  
“另一个是你要戴的么？”

赤发赤眸的少年抬头看向她，继而点了点头。

“那换我帮你戴——也是左手中指么？”  
“嗯。”

这是一个难以形容的体验。  
四枫院夕影觉得她的每一个动作都庄严而意义重大，不敢出一丝一毫的纰漏。明明是简单的小动作，却让她花了很长的时间。

她帮他戴完后，他便将五指插|入了她的左手指隙，双手交握，那两枚戒指交叠在一起，传递出了无法言传的幸福和归属感。

双唇就这样理所当然地贴在了一处。  
花火仍在绽放。时光停滞，她环着面前人的后背，在唇齿纠缠间细细地回应着他由浅入深的侵占。直到呼吸不畅双双撤开后，她也没有放开他，直接将头靠在了他的胸前。

四枫院夕影轻笑了一声。

赤司征十郎以下巴抵着她的脑袋，低头瞥了瞥怀中的人，也扬起了双眉：  
“怎么了？”

“没，只是突然觉得人生真奇妙。”  
她闷在他的衣衫间，一只手玩弄着他的和服褶皱，左手戒指上细小的钻石在五光十色中反射着浅淡的光芒，  
“刚到现世那会儿我被你吓了一跳，什么都没想就瞬步跑了。后来发现带来的钱弄丢了，就想着有没有谁能收养我。但是，明明有很多选择，我却只想到了当初见到的那个人，就循着记忆找到了那座分宅。”

“我本来还担心若是表现得不像真的猫会不会被你当做怪物扔出去，没想到你这么容易就接受了，而且，居然还都顺着我的意愿。于是，我开始喜欢观察你——你的心理状态、生活习惯，以及每一个细节。”  
夕影闭上眼，轻轻蹭着他的颈，  
“现在想想，或许那时候起，我就已经陷进去了。”

“感觉我活到现在，做的最无谋的决定就是一时兴起来了现世，让自己栽在了一个人类手里。”  
这么说着，她支起身子，浅笑着看向面前的人，冷绿色的猫眼散发着柔和而虔诚的奕奕光彩，  
“不过好在，那个人是你。”

赤司征十郎没有马上答话。  
他伸出一只手轻轻拂过她的侧颊与紫发，过了半晌，才笑着道：  
“我也很庆幸，当初没有把你丢出去。”

“诶？”  
夕影的神情一僵，颇受打击地道，  
“什么啊，原来你有想过把我丢了么？”

“最初的时候——因为怕没有精力养猫。”  
“那怎么后来没丢？”

“……其实，我也不知道。”  
赤发赤眸的少年沉默了片刻，  
“可能是想找一个篮球以外的精神慰藉吧。”

精神慰藉？  
四枫院夕影一愣。  
她从未想过是这个原因。但全中联赛之后明明……

而他似乎读懂了她的表情，停下了手中的动作，又将她的脑袋压入了他的衣衫间，几不可察地叹了口气：  
“如果那时候的你就像现在这样和我相处，或许，他就不会出现了吧。”

她听闻噤了声，猛然睁大双眼。  
的确。那时候她处处保留，心中想法虽多，却仍旧守着底线冷眼旁观。既如此，他又去哪里受到她的影响？  
“是……这样么？”

“或许呢。”  
赤司征十郎淡淡一笑，神态轻松地挑起赤色的双眸。

四枫院夕影垂下了眼睑，只觉得突然升腾而起的罪恶感压得她喘不过气来。

“好了。别想了，这只是一个假设。”  
“可是……”

不由分说地将她拉了起来，赤发赤眸的少年便带着她走上了回去的路，以十分镇定的口气说教道：  
“谁都无法为过去而后悔。那个时候的我犯下大错，差点失去了我所珍惜的同伴，但我唯一能做的，只有在现在将他们一一找回。夕影，你也一样——”  
他说着驻了足，回身朝她笑道，  
“若是这么在意，与其自责，不如在以后的日子里偿还给我。”

“……”

这一日，夏日祭的烟花一直持续到了深夜。  
但在窗帘的阻隔下，最终只留下了一室安详、以及戛然而止的简单缠绵后的旖旎氛围。

“我说，征十郎——”  
“嗯？”

“其实你刚才想表达的重点就是最后一句吧。”  
四枫院夕影安然地窝在枕边人提供的小世界中，仰起头，露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

“你说呢？”  
赤司征十郎兀自轻抚着她的后背，双眉弯起，淡然反问。

她煞有介事地盯着他看了一会儿。

“看你这反应，那基本就是了。”  
自说自话地得出了结论，她便探过脑袋伸到了他面前，佯装不悦地蹙眉道，  
“讲点道理啊，如果这就算所谓的‘偿还’，那某些人岂不是隔三差五就在向我索取补偿？”

后者没有答，面不改色地淡淡一笑后，便再次吞没了她的唇舌，止住了她所有言论。

夕影突然觉得，她与自己未婚夫的关系实在不够平等，因为他若想对付她，简直太过易如反掌。且一旦出手，就能使她毫无反抗之力。  
然而，自己却偏偏甘之如饴。

这个世界还真是不公平。

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

#56 自作孽的下半句

事实证明，八卦的传播也是有好处的。

虽说上个学年情人节的骚动搞得夕影与自家少年的关系人尽皆知，但这和今年新进校的一年级生没什么关系。当然，以赤司征十郎的威望，确实没人敢刻意和他搭讪，不过借着公事接近就又是另外回事了。  
之前不和他同班、加上学校没什么大事，四枫院夕影还没什么感觉，如今来到十月，洛山的学园祭近在眼前，自己又恰巧坐在他前座，她便深刻体会到了这一点。

于是在这一天下午，当又一个女生来到他们班上交本班的学园祭事宜——或许是对洛山学园祭不了解的缘故，赤司征十郎只粗粗浏览了一遍便发现了不少不妥之处，只是他尽责地一边讲解、一边在那张打印纸上圈圈画画之时，那个女生灵压流散，明显心不在焉，这让夕影终于忍无可忍地转过了身：  
“这位学妹，听人讲话时请专心，你们会长大人近几日忙得很，请不要浪费他的时间。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子微微斜着身子，一只手优雅地按在赤发少年的桌面上，冷绿色的猫眼眯起，散发出不悦而危险的寒光。

她突然的动作和言辞似乎让那人吓了一跳，慌慌张张地立正道了声“嗨”，而后似乎才意识到出口的人是谁，略带小心翼翼地道：  
“那个，学姐，你打断了赤司学长的话。”

“没关系。”  
夕影尚未启唇，少年便先开了口。她见他抬头看向了她，赤色的双眸微翘露出了可疑的笑容，似乎心情甚是愉悦。

“可是……”

“打断了又如何？说的你刚才听进去了一样。”  
四枫院夕影抬眸直视向一旁杵着的人，以相当严肃的口吻道，  
“我不过说句公道话。你们赤司学长日理万机，你现在不认真听他的要求，到时被驳回，你就要一趟趟往这里跑，他还得再重复。我知道你不觉得累，但我替他累。”

那人没回话，只睁大了双眸看着她，见她也没再接话，便又呆愣愣地将视线移到了之后便没再发一言的赤发少年身上。

“确实如此。”  
过了一会儿，赤司征十郎扬了扬眉，言语依旧温和，口气却也带上了些许命令的意味，  
“我最近的确很忙，请你专心些。”

“……是。”

抬首看了眼终于正常将目光移到资料上的学妹，四枫院夕影才收敛了眉眼准备回过身去。而就在这时，躺在桌上的自家少年的手机震动了起来。  
赤司征十郎没有多看手机一眼。他的右手仍旧执着笔，口中的话没停，只伸出了闲余的左手将其推到了她面前。

这倒也不是什么稀奇的事。有时候她家少年在忙时经常会让她帮忙接电话，因为与他联系相对频繁的几个她恰好都认识，而剩下的那些再根据情况应付就行——直接按掉或将手机交给他。  
自家少年方才动作的意思很明显，她便点了点头，拿过他的手机，翻开机盖。

是紫原敦的电话。  
四枫院夕影按下了“通话”键，自然而然地将其举到耳边：  
“MOXIMOXI，敦君，是我。”

那个女生的灵压又有点不对了。  
不过这次夕影没工夫管她，相比之下还是应付吃货紫比较重要。

“……OK没问题，等发售了会第一时间邮给你的。”  
“耶~太好了~~拜拜夕仔~~”

有些好笑地听着那头真、小学生一般超级兴奋的声线，夕影盖上了手机盖，正要将其放下，赤司征十郎磁性的声线就传了过来：  
“紫原？他让你给他邮什么？”

他们似乎已经交流完毕，赤发赤眸的少年正将那一叠资料重新按照顺序整理好。

“他不就那么点事么？说过几天京都会发售地区限定版抹茶美味棒，如果我们看到就帮他邮寄过去。”  
无视了杵在一旁的人，四枫院夕影答道，  
“反正你肯定会答应的。不过，听他说的感觉那美味棒应该挺好吃，弄得我也有些馋……”

“呵。”  
赤司听闻轻笑了一声，便顺着她的意接道，  
“那么这几天就关注一下发售地点，到时多买些。”

“唔，这主意不错。”

话音未落，手机又再次震动了起来，紫发少女于是顺手翻开机盖接通了下一个电话：  
“MOXIMOXI？……哲也君，有什么事么？”

过去的队友在同一时段连着主动打电话来还真是很少见的情况。尤其是黑子哲也，他是那种能自己解决就绝对不麻烦别人的类型。

耐心地听了一会儿那头蓝发少年的陈述，夕影蹙了蹙眉，有些犯难地道：  
“下周六是我们洛山的学园祭。可是你说的表演赛……等等，我让征十郎听电话。”

言毕，她看了自家少年一眼，见他还在理着那叠资料，便伸过手，直接将手机举到了他耳边。

或许是因为在那之后自家少年就再没和那个女生说一句话，在他与黑子哲也通电话的时候，她拿到资料后有礼地鞠了一躬，又道了声“打扰了”便离开了。

……

当天晚上，早早做完作业的两人将栖身地移到了客厅旁的长沙发上，赤司征十郎坐在一头检查已上交的学园祭资料，四枫院夕影横躺在他身旁，头枕着他的膝盖，无所事事地翻看着他审批完了的那些。

安宁的气氛没有持续多久，少年突如其来的笑声就这样打破了宁静。

以为他看到了什么好玩的东西，紫罗兰发色的女子条件反射地抬起头，可惜那白色的纸张遮挡了她的视线。于是她侧欠起身，从他手举着的资料下方的缝隙钻入少年怀中，又从他臂弯间探出了脑袋，这才看清他手中之物。

是今日那个学妹修改过后的计划书。

“喂喂，笑什么？”  
四枫院夕影见状眯起了半月眼，侧眸朝身边的人瞪了过去。

“只是想到了下午的事。”  
赤司征十郎将纸张搁到一旁，稍稍正了正坐姿，顺势揽过她的身，微微挑起眉，  
“夕影，我还是第一次看见你在人前那么表现。”

“你还好意思提？还不都是你人气太高的错？而且别说你，我自己都是第一次见。”  
后者没好气地撇了撇嘴，将一只胳膊搁到了少年的肩上，面色不善地侧身看向他，  
“不过，念在征十郎你表现不错，就不和你计较了。”

赤发赤眸的少年轻笑了一声。

夕影凝视了他一会儿，便展开了搁于他肩上的手臂，软软地勾过他的颈，而后放松了身体懒洋洋地倒在他怀中。

“啊……怎么办呢？感觉我引以为傲的气量都要消失干净了。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子半阖起眼，颇有些忧郁地道，  
“其实今天那件事我不该随便插嘴的，然而……”  
说着，她再次将目光对向了身旁的人，  
“征十郎，你会不会嫌我烦啊？”

素来坚定果决的猫眼难得露出了一丝小心与动摇，赤司征十郎颇为受用地低头端详了她半晌，才抬起另一只手，以指尖划过她的眉眼：  
“听说猫会在相处过程中越来越粘它喜欢的人。”  
他抵上她的额，微笑着悄声道，  
“事到如今，如果你还和过去一样对那些事这么冷静，我才该反省自己是否太失败了些。”

“况且，那种情况是该打断。”  
如此一言，赤发赤眸的少年再次仰起了头，拿过已被闲置了一会儿的文件，  
“我也不想无关紧要的人总是浪费我的时间。”

“……”

看来，口才好也是有口才好的好处的，短短几句话就由表及里拨开了她心中的郁结。  
四枫院夕影愣了一秒，不自觉地笑了一声，看着身旁的人又投入了工作的模样，便没再开口，安静地就地闭目养神起来。

……

她是伴着赤司征十郎的说话声醒来的。睁开眼的时候，面前是被子的一边，夕影稍微动了动，发觉自己已经被运到了房间的床上。卧室的灯已经关了，赤发少年坐在她身边和人通着电话，手机屏幕在黑暗中发出了幽幽的亮光。

她没说话，只朝注意到她的动静的人伸出了一只手，借着他的手力坐起后靠在了他身侧，刚好可以听清电话那头的声音。

一听那自带颜文字的活泼又张扬的声线，便知是黄濑凉太：  
“怎么样小赤司，我的经纪人刚好和售票方认识，需要我帮你弄几张么？”

“不，不用了，谢谢你告诉我。不过，这件事黑子下午已经跟我提过了，说是那伙人的向导是他们教练的父亲。”  
赤司征十郎声线温和，  
“下周六洛山这里有事，怕是走不开，而且我刚才查过了，那场表演赛会全网直播。你如果可以搞到票的话，就自己去看吧。”

“我也想啊，可是那天篮球部有训练，结束再去也来不及了……”

“呵，这样啊，那就没办法了。”  
赤发少年笑了笑道，  
“话说，黄濑，这么晚还打电话过来，你每天都是什么时候睡的？”

那头的金发少年“哈？”了一声：  
“也不算晚吧……反正我是习惯了。有时候练习结束还要接模特的工作，回到家再做完作业都深更半夜了。”

听及此，夕影知黄濑凉太已在不经意间踩到了自家未婚夫老妈子模式的开关。她于是歪头看向身旁的人，果然见他蹙起了眉，语调间带上了些严肃：  
“总是这样对身体不好，以后若是练习得晚就不要再接模特的工作了。”

大概是因为话题歪了的缘故，那头的黄濑凉太在狗腿子一般附和了一句“嗨嗨，我知道了”后，就迅速道晚安结束了通话，那声调一听就不是很有诚意，赤司征十郎拿下手机后还拧着眉对着屏幕看了一会儿。

——关心着每一个人的完美司令官有时候还真是可爱。

“好了，你的关心已经带到了，这是凉太君自己的事，不用过于纠结他是否执行。”  
四枫院夕影翘着眉抽走了他手中的手机，淡定从容地如此说了一句，便转移了话题，  
“又是关于那个美国街篮队的事？”

赤司征十郎点了点头。

“听哲也君说那个队伍很有名。可惜那天是学园祭，会长大人你走不开，否则或许会想去现场看吧。”

“不，不会。”  
赤发少年低了低头，语调言辞温润如玉，  
“除非大家一起去现场，若是不能，我还是更希望能和同伴们一起看直播。”

夕影微微睁大了眼。  
不仅仅是人格的回归，这段时间来，自家少年还有着喜人的成长，这让她发自内心得感到高兴。

她“嗯”了一声，就缩回了被褥间，倚靠着他阖上了双眸。

>>>

学园祭与庙会一样，无论在哪个学校举办，翻来覆去也就那么点花样。  
于是，洛山学园祭这天下午，篮球部的四名首发就这样聚集在了部活室。

至于那第五名在哪里……  
四枫院夕影和栗山朔夜通电话时，他刚听到Jaber Wock这个名词，大声喊了一句“这帮人啊，我在美国的时候就很讨厌他们，谁要看他们的比赛啊？现在天气这么好，我当然是继续参加美妙的学园祭，帮可爱的女孩子们捞鱼咯！”就挂了电话。

紫罗兰发色的女子听了一会儿手机中的忙音，尴尬地朝身旁的赤发少年看了一眼：  
“呃，朔夜君说……”  
话音未落，实渕玲央兴致盎然的声线就传入了耳中，  
“小征、小夕，开始了哦！”

齐齐转头看了眼已在电视前的沙发上各自找了位置坐下的三名五将，赤司征十郎笑着道：  
“随他高兴吧。”

“嗯……”

……

夕影本以为这会是一场实力相当的正常的表演赛——简单地看完，简单地讨论两句、后简单地放至一边，因为日本派出的队伍与对方年龄相似，且其成员在去年的冬季杯中都还是各个高中的顶梁柱。然而，他们却在毫无反抗之力的情况下全线溃败了。  
——近三位数比个位数，这个比分确实太过悬殊。

但这不是重点，重点是对方竟还当着这么多观众的面将日本的篮球狠狠羞辱了一番。

“我算是明白朔夜君为什么不想看这帮人的比赛了……”  
四枫院夕影扶着额这么说着时，坐于沙发上的三名五将皆是面色阴沉，而赤发少年原本随意地搭在她肩上的手已死死地握紧了拳。此刻，赤司征十郎双眉紧锁，浑身散发着的，是第一人格下鲜有的阴郁气场。

这是她第一次见到他生气，还是彻头彻尾的暴怒。

电视已被实渕玲央关闭。在那之后的十几分钟，整个活动室一片死寂，就连平常一直聒噪得不像高三生的叶山小太郎也没有发出一言。

——按照这种情况，只要是个正常人，大约都会产生重新组一个最强队伍，狠狠地吊打对方让他们的脸又红又肿的想法。

由此可见，夕影是个正常人，主办方中也有正常人。  
因为又过了几分钟，赤司征十郎就接到了黑子哲也的电话，而他在听完了对方的通知后，毫不犹豫地答了句“没问题，我正有此意”。

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

#57 打哑谜要看情况

洛山学园祭的第二天，周日早上七点五十分，东京的远郊还没什么人出来活动，赤发赤眸的少年背着一个不小的斜挎包走在通向指定地点的路上。

“喂，征十郎，其实我想说——”  
白色的波米拉猫懒洋洋地趴在挎包中，爪子前伸半睡半醒地戳着躺在面前的手机按键，  
“这么早就集合……哈~敦君居然还会答应么？我记得哲也君生日那天下午见面他都一直在喊困。”

它说着便张开四肢，将身体拉成一条直线，伸着懒腰打了个呵欠。

赤司征十郎斜了斜眸，将一只手伸进挎包揉了揉白猫头顶的毛，一边继续向前走着，一边温和地道：  
“大约是因为昨天那些人的态度把他也惹怒了吧。”

“也是，毕竟连你都破功了。”  
四枫院夕影从包口探出脑袋，稍微看了眼四周的景象，就又钻回了小空间中，  
“啊……装着限定版美味棒的袋子近在眼前却不能吃好不爽啊，等下敦君如果迟到了这些就都是我的怎么样？”

“这是之前就答应过带给紫原的。”  
赤发少年听闻哭笑不得地道，  
“夕影，我记得前几天已经给你买了不少放在家里。” 

白色的猫没再说话，就地一趴，慵懒地摇起了尾巴。而后没过几分钟，指定的体育馆就近在眼前了。

禁止带宠物是任何体育馆都会有的坑爹要求。  
因此，夕影就这样被关了几分钟小黑屋，直到听到“奇迹的世代”另外几人一个个向自家少年打过招呼，又稍微感受了一下附近的灵压，确定没有工作人员，她便自行拉开拉链从挎包中溜了出来。

“哟，早啊小夕影~”  
黄濑凉太一如既往朝气满满一脸兴奋地当先抬了抬手，  
“我就说怎么没看见你，原来刚才躲在包里啊~”

“嗯，我在包里帮敦君守护他的地区限定版美味棒。”  
睁着眼说了一句瞎话，白色的猫将尾巴伸长，在挎包内捣鼓了一下，不一会儿就卷出了其中的一根，颇为诚挚地看向一旁高大的紫发少年，  
“敦君，看在我这么努力的份上，这根送给我怎么样？”

她刚说完，余光就瞥见赤发赤眸的少年意味不明地斜了她一眼。  
不过夕影故意忽略了他，兀自眨巴着冰绿色的猫眼直直地盯着此刻正专心地看着她尾巴上卷着的美味棒的紫原敦。

过了一会儿。

“……嗯，好啊~”  
拖着慵懒的尾音如此说完，他又马上补了一句，  
“不过，只有这一根哦~”

“嗨嗨嗨！敦君你最好了~”

“……夕影——”  
看着欢快地摇着尾巴卖萌的某猫，赤司征十郎略带无奈地唤了声她的名字。

话音落下，他们便拐进了指定的室内篮球场。

场地的大门早已敞开。往内看去，可见那里立着一个棕色发的中年人：  
“哟，你们来啦，基本上所有人跟我都是第一次见吧。”

他的声线刚起，夕影就条件反射地在挎包里用爪子捂住了眼睛。

“咦？”  
注意到她的动作的黄濑凉太奇道，  
“小夕影，你怎么了？”

“不，没什么……”  
她只是听到那个和浦原喜助①一模一样的音色觉得很违和罢了。诚然，浦原喜助很靠谱，但由于这个奸商平常的表现太过吊儿郎当和欠揍，在与他认识了数百年后，四枫院夕影对这个声音的第一反应其实是把他打一顿……  
然而面前的这个人类是诚凛的教练相田丽子的父亲——他们此次的临时主教练，她当然就不能这么做。

金发少年看向挎包的动作让相田景虎愣了愣。

然后，看着教练的神色带上了些疑惑，青峰大辉就面色不善地开了口：  
“话说我早就想问了，为什么每次我们几个集合你个家伙都要变成猫？”

不知是否是她的错觉，夕影总觉得“奇迹的世代”天才得分手总是在莫名其妙地针对她。不过，认怂肯定不是她四枫院夕影的作风。

“这有什么好奇怪的？他们没邀请我，可是我又很想看你们一起打球，所以变成猫来比较顺理成章不是么？”  
白色的猫大义凛然地抬起脑袋，  
“反正让征十郎背锅就行了，比如对宠物过分宠爱什么的……”

“什么宠物啊？谁会相信你这种会说话的猫是宠物？！”  
青发少年打断她的话，不依不饶地加大了音量，  
“快变回来，看着一只猫说话才比较奇怪吧！”

“我怕吓到别人——”  
“不，猫会说话这种事才比较吓人……”  
“……”

气氛陷入了诡异的僵持。

夕影觉得自己非常无辜。  
她这次以猫的形态过来纯粹是为了不影响队员们训练，让他们把她当成正常的小动物。但被青峰这么一说，在场的人看她的目光就多了些探究——尤其是稍后相田丽子、桃井五月以及几名替补队员到来以后。  
桃井五月没有再像当年全中联赛结束后那样看到她就冲过来举高高，那眼神中还多了分莫名其妙的……尊敬？联想到她对“奇迹的世代”各个人的昵称，她想这名副其实是自家少年的锅。

于是，在相继到场的几人围观了许久白猫和青峰大辉大眼瞪小眼的场景之后，看着众人齐齐摆出了一脸懵逼的神情，赤司征十郎终于无可奈何地闭了闭眼：  
“夕影，变回来吧。”

自家少年都开口了，四枫院夕影当然就不可能再坚持了。她伤脑筋地用爪子扶了扶额，跃下了挎包。紫色的烟雾升腾而起后，就见紫罗兰发色的女子双手抱胸，优雅地倚着一旁的墙面。

种种迹象表明，四枫院夕影能变成猫这点，在“奇迹的世代”的众队友看来已不是什么秘密了。尽管她刚变回人形的时候包括日向顺平在内的几个替补都稍稍愣了一下，但他们很快就接受了现实，露出了一副“果然如此”的表情。  
毕竟，在刚结束不久的IH大赛中，她便是以洛山篮球部经理的身份随洛山众人一起入场的。

“嘛，没办法了。”  
于是她微眯着冷绿色的清眸，歪了歪头，叹了一口气道，  
“都变成这个样子了，什么都不做也说不过去——那么今日，跑腿之类的杂活就交给我吧。”

“诶？就今天？”

“今天是周末，夕影才可以全程呆在这里。”  
侧眸看了她一眼，赤发赤眸的少年笑着替她答了话，  
“篮球部那里她并没有请假。。”

“这样啊~”  
黄濑凉太略带遗憾地吐出了一句，  
“我还以为小夕影每次都会来呢。”

“嘛，我有提出过帮她一起请……”

“征十郎是下周复仇赛的选手，请假比较正当，但我不一样——我也说了，并没有被邀请，总是在旁边呆着不好，更何况你们还不让我保持猫的状态。”  
四枫院夕影弯起眉眼，这么说着时，便抬高了声调，一边坦然地与自家少年对视，一边一本正经地接道，  
“洛山过两天有练习赛，早就和人家说好了，现在再取消或者延期都不合适，交给下面的人我又不放心。而且他一周不在，于情于理我都得留下帮副部长和教练的忙。”

事实上，同样的话她早已和赤司征十郎讨论过，而他显然在理性上和她的想法相同，因此之前几乎是立马接受了她的说法。只是没想到，看起来他心中还是有些小怨念的……好吧，说实话她也是。  
但说到底，他们两个都不是会被感性牵着走的人。

>>>

当然，虽然无法全程陪同，每天的部活结束后夕影还是会瞬步赶过去。实渕玲央等人也很体贴，这周便主动揽去了体育馆后续的简单收尾工作，好让她早点离开。

即使在最快的瞬步下，她每次自京都赶到东京的目的地时这个最强队伍的训练也差不多要结束了，但至少能给几人送去些水和零食，还可以陪自家少年一起回家——确实是累了些，倒也没什么想抱怨的，只不过中途有几天莫名其妙就在新干线上靠着身边的人睡着了罢了。

然后，终于到了比赛的前一天——训练的最后一日。

四枫院夕影到的时候相田景虎正从体育馆离开。根据周日那天的情况，她可以判断出他依旧是去那个叫六本木的地方招待那伙美国人。她原也没在意，但没过多久，她却发现黑子哲也也跟在他身后出去了。  
从灵压的感知看，其他人都在馆内，似乎一时半会儿还没发现天生存在感薄弱的某人的离开。

她是瞬步去的，走的自然不是正常的路，确切地说应该是各种楼房的房顶，这就造成了她注意到了蓝发少年，而对方没注意到她的情况。

——黑子哲也对待篮球比任何人都诚挚而认真，夕影几乎能想象出他跟随相田景虎和对方打照面后会说的话，但根据他们相当粗暴的情报，其结果……  
于是，在无人的拐角处从房顶上瞬步到地面，她快步走入体育馆，将自己的包放到前台以最快的速度与那里的工作人员简单地沟通了几句，便又出去，变成了猫形一路尾随着他。

彼时的室内篮球场内，因为向来准时的人迟迟没有到，平素冷静的“奇迹的世代”队长略有些担忧地再次抬腕看了眼表：  
“夕影今天还没来么？”

“我说你需不需要这么担心她啊赤司？”  
青峰大辉扶额，满脸嫌弃地眯起半月眼，语气不善地道，  
“或许是路上堵车了之类的呢？到这里下了新干线后可还有不少的一段路。”

“不会的，她说她是……”  
与四枫院夕影相处太多的结果，就是“瞬步”这种不科学的词也说得顺口而理所当然了起来。赤司征十郎说到这里便戛然止住了话音，稍稍蹙起了眉，难得感受到了不知该如何表达的痛苦。

那头的黄濑凉太和火神大我正准备进行赛前最后的one on one。青发少年言毕四处转了一圈，不多时也摆出了略担忧的神色：  
“话说，你们有看见阿哲么？”

由此可见，其实青峰大辉也是很双标的。

“黑子也不见了？”  
当然，赤司征十郎端得不会和他计较这些小事，他愣了半秒，立马便想到了两者有所联系的可能性，  
“什么时候不见的？”

“景虎先生走了之后他就不见了。”

赤发少年听闻眯起了双眸。

然后，就在他思忖着其中的因果时，工作人员拿着刻有“洛山”二字的挎包推门进入了球场：  
“请问，赤司征十郎是哪位？”

“是我。”  
被点名的人朝那里投去了视线，继而起步朝来人走去。

“这是一个小姐让我交给你的。”  
“她人呢？”  
“好像很着急地出去了，也没有交待什么话，只说你自会明白。”  
“……”

自会明白……  
这是一种很玄幻的说法，对于有些人说和不说没什么区别，譬如不怎么喜欢动脑子的黄濑和篮球笨蛋青峰。

“明白什么啊？小夕影怎么不多提一句？”  
金发少年听闻伤脑筋地四十五度角忧郁望天，  
“真是的，小黑子又不见了，感觉一下子就变得一团糟了……”

不过，四枫院夕影这句话针对的目标肯定不是这两个人。

“不，并没有很乱。”  
收到话的一瞬间心中就已有谱的少年淡然地回了一句。赤司征十郎拉开挎包的拉链稍稍检查了一番，排除了其他可能后，站起身垂首思索了须臾，便抬眸看向了在场的众人，声线果断而掷地有声：  
“去六本木，现在就走！”

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

#58 秋后算账的现实意义

“初次见面，我叫黑子哲也。是明天……将要和你们对战的队伍的一员。”  
“打篮球……根本不需要资格！”

四枫院夕影从来都没有怀疑过自己的判断力。而事实也证明了，她的猜测是对的。

对方也有着作为人类相当高密度的灵压，黑子哲也话音落下的那一刻，那名为纳什的人就透出了浓浓的不悦，而那猝不及防的一脚也没有留任何情面。  
被踢断的桌板带着原本那上面的玻璃杯和盘子迎面朝蓝发少年砸去的那一秒，她就恢复人形从角落中窜出来，拉过少年的领口将他拽至了一旁。

“夕影桑？”

“哲也君，我理解你对篮球认真的态度。”  
一改常摆出的优雅姿态，紫罗兰发色的女子略带粗暴地踢了一脚散落在四周的玻璃渣，跨出一步走到他身前。她看着面前的几个人，歪过头，懒洋洋的声线如电子答录机般毫无顿挫，  
“但是，明天就是比赛了，若是把自己弄伤了该怎么办啊？”

从黑子哲也的突然发声开始，相田景虎惊魂未定的神色还没有褪去。不过夕影没工夫管他，兀自仰首环视了一圈这家店——如果她没记错的话，眼前这伙人应当与“奇迹的世代”几人一般大才对，但这样的店……光这样看就很难让人对这些人产生好印象。

“喂，你们几个，别干坐在那边看戏——”  
于是她眯了眯眼，厉声斜向沙发上同样睁大了眼惊魂未定的几个女人，  
“场子是谁砸的你们应该看清楚了。如果不想有再多的损失就快去告诉管理的人，该由谁赔偿也快拿出个说法。”

“顺便一提，这些人明天就要走了——”  
四枫院夕影微微抬起了下颚，  
“不用再有什么多余的顾虑，我的意思你们可懂？”

那几个女人齐齐一愣，慌慌张张地道了声“嗨”便连滚带爬地摔门奔了出去。

她这才重新将视线聚焦在那几个美国人身上。

“没想到猴子的国家还有这样的女人，有趣。”  
纳什挑了挑眉，露出了一丝感兴趣的笑容，  
“你又是什么人？明天队伍的经理？”

“不，我只是路过的。看到有些自认高等的人不知丢脸地以多欺少，就发扬一下乐于助人的精神罢了。”  
夕影同样翘起眉，拉长了音调针锋相对道，  
“不过，别的我不敢说。若是你们对待哲也君那种认真的台词只有暴力解决这一种方法，相比他，在我看来还是你们几个比较低等。顺便提醒你们一下，论暴力手段，你们在我眼中也和猴子没什么区别，若不信的话——”  
她侧了侧头，露出了一个分外灿烂的笑容，  
“我不介意你们试试。”

因为浦原喜助造的灵力屏蔽器不在附近的缘故，为了不波及黑子哲也和相田景虎，四枫院夕影不能使用灵压威慑。但这无关紧要，想要对付人类，简单的白打①技巧就已经足够。  
然而她的话出口后，面前的几个自我感觉良好的人显然并没有放在心上。

“哦？要和我们打架？还真是有趣的言论。而且长得也……”  
纳什还没开口，他身边的一个壮汉就走到了他前方，一步一步靠近她，本就不怎么养眼的脸上恶心的笑容让人作呕。他走到她面前后，还不安分地伸出了手，  
“小姐，今晚有没有意向到我房间来？稍后我把房间号……”

四枫院夕影反感地蹙了蹙眉。  
——此刻若是后退则有失气势，但她一点也不想和面前的人触碰上，纵然是打架。  
略略思忖过后，她将黑子哲也朝别处一带，便将一只脚向前挪了半寸，微曲膝盖，摆出了随时准备瞬步的姿势。

贾森·锡箔最终还是没能逼她用出瞬步。他的手离她尚有数十厘米时，就有一只横空出现的手死死抓住了他的手腕。

伴随着一声威严的“住手！”，赤色的后脑遁入了视网膜将紫罗兰发色的女子和那个高大的美国人完全隔离开来。赤司征十郎甩开了那人的手，握住了四枫院夕影的一条胳膊又将她往他身后推了推，磁性的声线掺杂了并未掩饰的盛怒：  
“别碰她，这是我的女人！”

……

这不大不小的骚动被后来赶来的店面相关人员中止，又在赤发少年“明天就让你们舔着地面爬出去”的宣言中彻底结束。  
可喜的是，黑子哲也毫发无损。然而，默默扫了眼众人愤怒的神情——尤其是自家少年异常阴郁的脸色，夕影还是产生了不是很好的预感。

果然，夜间刚洗漱完毕爬上床，她甚至还未掌握好平衡，原本在那一半看着书的某人便将手中之物丢至了一旁，不由分说握住她的手臂将她拽到了他面前。

一瞬间的天旋地转之后，她就被他压在了身下。他死死地按着她的肩，双手的力道让她有些疼。

“征……”  
她的视线还没来得及聚焦。尚发出了几个音节，他便一言不发地直接吞没了她的唇舌。  
仿佛是担惊受怕后导致的占有欲的急速膨胀，他急切而霸道地索取着她拥有的一切，压得她几乎窒息。肺中的空气很快就被抽空，四枫院夕影第一次难受地想将面前的人推开，但苦于他用了太大的力，她又缺少氧气支持使不出多少力气，竟是无论如何都成功不了。以至于他终于放开她时，她居然产生了如蒙大赦之感。

大脑一片空白，一时也没有能力说话，夕影毫无形象地大口喘着气，只觉得自己目光涣散，花了好一会儿才重新聚焦。

“夕影。”  
面前的少年紧锁着双眉，犀锐的双眸直勾勾地盯着她，一如既往温和的声线此刻尤其得阴沉，第一次对她用出了命令的口气，  
“今天这种情况，以后不许擅自跟去。”

“这不是来不及了么？”  
长长吁了一口气，四枫院夕影脱力地放软了身体，略带疲惫地半阖起眼，  
“进体育馆的手续太麻烦了，如果我通知了你们再去，哲也君早就受伤了。”

“贾森 ·锡箔以好色而闻名——这点你上周日就应该已经听桃井说过了。”  
严肃的呵斥迅速接上了她的话。似乎是不满于她的答复，赤发赤眸的少年加大了音量，语速也快了起来，严峻的神色不减反增，  
“你想过没有，如果我晚到一步……”

他没有说下去，略带愠怒的脸上掺杂了丝丝缕缕的后怕。

“……”

其实当时的情况都在她的掌握之中。而且，斩走鬼打在手，那个人类是不可能碰得到她的——赤司征十郎早已对她的能力了如指掌，明明应该很清楚这一点。

窒息之下的疲累感还没有散去。凝视着面前的人肃穆之极的眉眼，夕影发懵地思考着他似乎过激的反应，过了半晌，才勉强意识到其中的缘由——  
他当然很清楚。但……或许仅仅是因为即便知道，他也不愿意拿她冒险，就算概率微乎其微、甚至接近于0。这就和当年，即使知道四枫院夜一就在附近，她也要变回人形在虚的面前保护他是一个道理。

如此一来，纵然有千万条正当无误的理由，此刻也是说不出口了。

她只能闭了口，不再反驳和解释，待到冷凝的氛围稍稍好转，才轻声道：  
“……好了，我知道错了。”  
四枫院夕影阖上眸，抬手环住眼前人的背，放缓了的声线显出安抚的味道，  
“别计较了，今晚就留着点体力好好休息吧，明天再补偿你。”

赤司征十郎听闻，圆睁着赤眸又盯着她看了半晌，似乎才打算放过她，轻叹一口气躺回她身侧，片刻，摆出了意义不明的笑容：  
“你还真是越来越自觉了。”

这句话让夕影的脑后跳出了一个“井”字。

“‘自觉’你个头啊？！”  
她恶狠狠地斜过眼，面色不善道，  
“征十郎，我有点想打你怎么办？说真的我可以打你吗？！”

“哦？”  
他歪头挑眉，微挑的语气带出了一丝挑衅，  
“如果你真的很想打的话——”

四枫院夕影听闻，当即抬起了一只手掌。  
而后者神色坦然，只微笑着看着她，似乎连瞥都懒得瞥那手一眼，整一副“我不信你真下的了手”的架势。

……然而她还真下不去手。

挑衅在前却不能硬气地直接上。夕影憋着一口气，颇有些郁结地瞪了他一会儿，便“哼”了一声，赌气地背过身去，愤愤不平道：  
“你才是越来越无赖了。”

“是么？多谢夸……”  
“都说了我没有在夸你。”

赤司征十郎轻笑了一声，没再说话。

几分钟后，一旁的少年欠起了身。  
手部的投影通过灯光落在她面前，她感到他正细致地替她拧着被子。

仅仅一个小动作又影响到了她的心态。  
夕影自我嫌弃地叹了一口气，又挣扎了几秒，最终还是回身重新窝进了他怀中。

双手揽过了他的肩背，她将头埋进他的颈弯，闷闷地嗫嚅道：  
“征十郎，明天的比赛要加油啊。”

赤发赤眸的少年“嗯”了一声。  
似乎经历了片刻的犹豫，他的话音顿了顿，又略带迟疑地接了一句：  
“不过，有件事。”

“什么？”  
“明天……我可能需要借用他的力量。”

四枫院夕影没有马上答话。  
她沉默了很久，淡淡回了句简单的“嗯”。

这过于平淡的反应似乎让对方有些慌张，她感到他蓦然间收束了双手，言语间也带上了些几不可察的颤抖：  
“你……会不安么？”

若说“没有”，那肯定是骗人的。

然而，上周日他们看对手的比赛录像时她便察觉到了——对方的队长确实有着深不可测的个人实力，且完全克制了如今的这个人格。而今日下午和他的近距离接触让她直接感受到了他的灵压，也因此更加确信了一点——  
要对付这个人，需要个人实力更为强大的第二人格的能力。

四枫院夕影不知道赤司征十郎如今的两个人格是什么模式。但听他的用词，似乎另一个人格已可被现在这个的意志所控制，不会再产生帝光时期那样的蓦然取代和突变——这也有可能，而且原因很好理解，因为说到底，这两个人格都是面前的人的一部分，而或许，她最熟悉的第一人格便是那主要人格。  
然而最大的问题是，四枫院夕影不喜欢赌博，也实在不敢赌。

因此，赤司征十郎迟疑的缘由同样一目了然。

但是，明日的比赛不仅仅是要赢，而是——只能赢。如果获胜的必要条件是使用第二人格的“天帝之眼”，那么即使他不报备，她也不会阻止。  
如此，既然一切都已成定局，为今之计，她能做到的只有一点：  
“我相信你。”

将话吐完，她吸了一口气，抬高音量又重复了一遍：  
“征十郎，我相信你。”

“虽然我不喜欢做没有把握的事，但唯有你——我愿意在你身上下注。”  
又朝身边的人挪了挪，双手滑过他突然僵直了的后背，四枫院夕影将唇贴上了他的侧颈，带着眷恋小心翼翼地辗转着，  
“只希望你，就像之前的每一次一样，不要让我失望。”

赤司征十郎沉默了很久，而后：  
“好。”  
他意外平静地如此答了一句。

“睡吧。”  
卧室的灯暗下，他最后拉了拉背角，温润的话音就吐在她耳边，  
“安静点，别乱动。”

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

#59 该来的总是说来就来

第二日下午，是复仇赛的日子。

比赛的过程很精彩，算得上是一波三折——不过，明明这次的对手确实很强，不知为何，夕影却根本没担心过这个队伍会输，看的时候倒也没什么紧张感。  
她在中场休息时打电话预订了一家自助烤肉店，待众人比赛结束去吃饱喝足后，已是晚上十点多了。

因为晚了的缘故，加上正在周末，他们今日便没有回京都，直接回了位于东京的分宅。

变成猫是有变成猫的好处的。  
比如她可以在想偷懒时理所当然地让自家少年运着她，再比如作为宠物可以明目张胆地黏在主人身边撒娇——这导致夕影近来特别喜欢在非私人场合变成猫。  
今日也不例外。

“总觉得，有些不开心。”  
白色的波米拉猫懒洋洋地挂在赤发少年的肩上，脑袋微微倾斜半闭着眼蹭着他的肩颈处裸|露的皮肤，  
“我记得国二全中联赛那次他们明明会把烤好的肉都给我点的，今天居然就没这个待遇了。”

对此，赤司征十郎回以了一个浅笑。

“你还笑！”  
四枫院夕影面色不善地瞪了过去，只可惜猫外表下实在没什么威慑力，  
“说白了这都怪你，这可是难得的庆功宴诶！”

她记得刚开始的时候自家称职的保镖是有想往她面前夹几块的，但他的动作才做了一半就讪讪地收了回去。她当时就知道又是某人在搞鬼，往身侧抬了抬头，果然见到自家少年正露着一个满意的笑容，兀自优雅地将尺寸小许多的另一块放到了她盘中。  
在那之后，似乎就没人敢为她服务了。

然而，猫的爪子并不具备“自己动手，丰衣足食”的能力。这种情况下，她若是想吃，就只能依靠他，但赤司征十郎当然不会在晚上全额满足她暴涨的食欲。  
于是，在少年的严格控制下，她觉得这天晚上吃得极不尽兴。  
——虽说她本来是想请客的，而最后他强行替她付了账。

四枫院夕影觉得自她回现世的这一年来，就总是在吃亏。  
她的秘密每日都在以难以想象的速度向他周围的人公开，这导致国二全中联赛后他所谓的“我无法提醒的场合”成了空谈。现如今，无论她变成什么形态，他都能在任何情况下将她管得死死的，这让她很是郁结。

赤司征十郎扬着嘴角看了她一眼，抬手揉了揉她背上的毛，微挑的轻松语气显出了几分狡黠：  
“是么？我还以为你变成猫就是想让我管着的。”

“怎么可能？！你没听说过猫是崇尚自由的动物么？”  
夕影抬高了音量，  
“说了我只是到餐厅前忘记变回来了！”

话音落下后，他却看着前方不到十米的分宅大门，暂时没再接话。

“夕影。”  
“嗯？”

走入前院后，赤发赤眸的少年的脚步慢了下来。他突然收敛了笑意，稍稍屏住了呼吸，略带迟疑地道：  
“他走了。”

夕影愣了一下。  
略略消化了一下他句中人称的指代，她于是点了点头，回了一句“嗯，我知道”。

“你就是因此才变成猫的吧。”  
用钥匙拧开大宅的门，她见他微微眯着眼，神色有些凝重，  
“你跟他……”

突然冷凝起来的气氛让夕影觉得莫名其妙。  
宅邸的灯还没开，她略带懵逼地看着面前的人严肃的眉眼，强行转动思维回忆他方才的用词，半晌才搞明白其中的关窍。忆起昨日相似的情形，她突然就觉得很是无奈。

四枫院夕影变回了人形：  
“征十郎，为什么你总喜欢自己和自己斤斤计较？你该不会是以为我不知道怎么跟现在的你相处才变成猫的吧。”

后者没有答话。

不答，那就是默认。

那个人格消失了、或者说，和眼前的这个融合了——在最后半场他实力突变开始她便察觉到了，而后灵压的转变更令她确信了这一点。

夕影叹了口气：  
“怎么可能是那种原因？”  
她说着朝他踱上了一步，  
“只不过是你的灵压又变了，为了降低对你的警戒心让你能轻易靠近我，我想要快些习惯罢了——变成猫的话，可以理所当然地在公众场合离你近些不是么？”

“不过话又说回来——”  
言及此，她将冷绿色的猫眼上挑而起，直直对上了他的赤眸，语气带上了些鲜有的不悦，  
“我记得我很早以前就告诉过你，无论哪个人格都是你，也包括融合之后，你居然还会钻这种牛角尖，实在是有些让人不爽啊！赤司征十郎，莫非我说的话在你眼里如此不可信？”

“不，没有。”

“……”

她当然知道不是这个原因。  
事实上，她能感觉到他一直以来对她的莫名其妙的不安。在四枫院家的那一晚自不用说，IH大赛前，她不过去阳台上呆了半小时，他就会到处找她，就好像生怕她消失一样。这次也是同样，担心她不知如何跟他相处，然后……回静灵庭么？

想到这里，四枫院夕影有些头疼地拧了拧眉。  
自己成为另一半不安的因素，这种感觉很不好。她本来觉得这种事循序渐进即可，但事到如今依然如此，让她不免觉得自己有些失败。

“征十郎，我到底做了什么让你如此患得患失？”  
于是她将双手搭上了面前人的双肩，紧锁起眉：  
“难道就是因为三年前我的那次离开？”

赤司征十郎垂下眼睑，沉默了片刻：  
“他走后，我沉睡时他的记忆就好像也成了我的，变得格外清晰。”

“是我钻了牛角尖，但……或许你无法理解，那时候眼睁睁地看着你在我面前突然消失，从此之后再无音信，无从查起、更不知你是否还会回来的感觉。”  
过了一会儿，和顺的灵压就颤抖了起来，似乎忆起了什么不好的回忆，他闭上了眼，一如既往磁性的声线此刻带上了些心有余悸，  
“就像小时候母亲突然……那种无法掌控的无力感。”  
“在那之前，我虽然也做过很多猜测，却没想到，你可以走得那么轻易而……干净。”

四枫院夕影听闻睁大了双眸，只觉得浑身蓦然一僵。  
她一直觉得人格融合是好事，因为她不用再继续因为他人格的突变而担惊受怕，只要自己适应了他新的灵压便可，不用和他过分强调其中的区别。却没想到两者的记忆齐齐加诸到了原本的他身上，竟让他的不安彻底爆发了出来。

“是因为我的身世和……能力？”

由此可见，“万事都有两面性”这句话的确是真理。  
夕影很清楚，若她没有身为灵体的感知能力和日行千里的瞬步，她或许根本就不可能认识他。同样，如果她没有自己的那些特殊之处，也一定无法得到这个优秀的人类的注目——但这些血统中带出的与生俱来的东西恰恰又成了他不安的源头。  
这世上的玩笑竟是这样难解。

但尽管如此，她还是想让他彻底安心，无论使用什么方法。纵然此刻，素来自认聪明的大脑完全给不出适当的解决方案。

四枫院夕影将双手移到了他背后，踮起脚尖，阖眸将唇贴了上去。她依着身体的本能胡乱地撬开他的唇齿，第一次主动出击，虽然在短短数秒之内便被轻易夺去了主动权。  
两种人格结合后的赤司征十郎是最完美的——这可以在很多地方体现。不似第一人格的过于小心和温吞，又不像第二人格那样霸道冒进，恰到好处的温存和进攻让她瞬时沉溺入其中，反应过来时，她已被他横抱而起，走在了宅邸之内。

漆黑的分宅始终没有开灯，她被他抱上楼，走过长长的走廊，带入了国中时期他的卧房。  
床头花瓶中她当年那个不甚满意的插花作品已经不见了，也不知是因为枯萎了还是别的什么原因。尚来不及细细观察其他摆设，她就被他小心翼翼地放在了层层被褥之上。

不知怎的，看着眼前的人精致的五官与美到极致的赤色双眸，夕影突然就有了灵感。

“征十郎。”  
迟疑了片刻，紫罗兰发色的女子微微仰首，清脆的嗓音认真而郑重，  
“如果，我真正成为你的人，你是不是就能彻底相信我不会离开你了？”

赤发赤眸的少年一愣：  
“可是父亲……”

“不要管父亲的看法，我想要共度一生的人是你。”  
她加大音量打断了他的话，继而沉下声，冷绿色的清眸散发着坚定肃穆的微光。

“我不可能让自己不再有那些能力。为了不波及我们之间的其他回忆，也没有办法用记忆置换器让你单单忘记我那时候的离开，但是——只要能让你安心，要我做什么都可以。”  
平静至极地如此说着，她慢条斯理地扯开了他衬衫的前几颗纽扣，倾身上前轻吻他的侧颈和前胸，  
“如果父亲发现并怪罪，我会告诉他是我故意挑起的。”

“既然造成你不安的是我的血统，那么我告诉你件事——一百年前浦原喜助被陷害，夜一为了救他杀光了中央四十六室外的守卫，放弃了家主的尊荣和富裕的生活，宁愿因此而获罪被静灵庭驱逐追杀也要随他到现世。我也一样，我们四枫院一族都是一根筋。”  
言及此，她已解开了面前的人所有衣扣，伸手抚过他胸前结实的肌肉，  
“我四枫院夕影认定了一个人，就永远不会改变。如果——我是说如果，我们最终无法在一起，我也不会为今天的决定而后悔，即使因此而魂飞魄散……”

赤司征十郎似乎很抗拒她的一些对自己而言再平常不过的用词。  
说到这里的时候，原本安安静静听着她的言论的少年蓦然侵占了她的唇舌，堵住了她还未出口的言辞。她便顺势将双手滑上了他的背，不再像往常一样小心翼翼地控制着他的欲|火，依着本能挑逗着回应着，直到全身都被火热感所吞噬，又在钻入寒潮的瞬间被他罩进了他提供的小空间内。

半年的时间，足以让他将她的身体研究透彻。  
熊熊燃起的欲|火、彻底释放的本能，她只觉得他轻易地撩动着她的每一根神经，风卷残云般侵蚀了她的理智。浑身燥热难耐，下|身莫名涌上的空虚感让她握紧了双拳。

——说是说成全他，似乎更多的是成全自己。  
那一瞬间，四枫院夕影突然这么想着。

其实她也有害怕的东西。  
近年来静灵庭颇不安定。空座大战虽暂时解决了蓝染之乱，却也在虚圈和尸魂界留下了一堆烂摊子，如果有人想借机进攻她的故乡，现在就是最佳时机。届时，她不知自己能否冷眼看着家乡遭到屠杀和破坏，更不知是否会波及到现世——虽然这只是没有根据的第六感罢了。  
好在他们平常远在京都，有些事只要别人不特意通知她，她就可以什么都不知道。

初入时的肿胀感让四枫院夕影不自禁地发出了一声闷哼。异物滑入体内，她加重了环着他的力道，死死攥着他的后背以缓解针毡般的疼痛。不一会儿，双肩一紧，所有的感觉神经又马上被下|体传来的撕心裂肺的剧痛所占据，这让她的低吟声带上了些许哭腔。  
夕影是第一次知道世界上居然还有这样的痛楚。

他新的灵压自交|合处渗入她的经脉骨髓，与她的交缠在一起，霸道地侵入她的感官，强迫着她记住、接受并习惯——确是比任何方法都快捷而有效率。

痛感明明没有散去，那因疼痛而来的抗拒却随着时间的推移慢慢消失了，不多时，身体被填满的感觉便带来了奇妙的满足感。她没在床被间，无法自控的甜腻沉吟让她侧过了头，羞于看见他的反应，但余光内，却好像仍可以看清素来清冷的赤眸此刻带着些疯狂的情|欲。

初尝禁果的感觉总是能让人终生铭记。

事后，夕影像往常一样窝进了身边人的臂弯。赤司征十郎侧身看着她，微扬的嘴角显出了一个温柔的浅淡笑容。他的一只手被她枕在脖颈之下，另一只轻轻缓缓地滑过她身上的每一寸皮肤，最终揽住她的后背，将她的全身护进了怀中。

不久前余留下的细碎钝痛让她微微蜷缩了身子。她疲累得睁不开眼，只觉得这个怀抱似乎比以往更让人安心而眷恋，以至于他稍有行动，她便急忙道了句“你不要动”。  
柔软的唇瓣贴上了她的额，被褥遮挡了侧肩的风潮，她才知他只是想帮她拧好被子。

四枫院夕影自己都不知道自己是怎么睡着的。

一夜安睡。她睁开眼的时候天已经大亮，少年温和的笑颜就在眼前，他的指尖轻柔地婆娑着她的额角和侧颈，见她醒来，便给了她一个早安吻：  
“夕影，早。”

“早啊，征十郎。”

片刻的宁静。

“在想什么？”

她听闻挪动上身又朝他靠近了些，将脑袋凑到他面前，冷绿色的猫眼微微转动，嘴角上挑，轻松的语调带上了一丝狡黠：  
“有一堆啊。比如你明明对我的能力那么有觉悟，前天为什么还要对我尾随哲也君产生那么大反应；昨晚的那个到底该算补偿、还是算庆祝完整的你的回归；还有……”  
夕影眯起眼，碧色的眸底闪出淡淡的危险光芒，  
“我以前脾气真是太好了。现在我都把自己给你了，从今往后你要是再莫名其妙地往负面的方向想我的行为，我可就真的要生气了。”

赤司征十郎“呵”了一声。  
“不会了。”  
他说着将她按进了怀中，须臾之后，又沉着音补了一句，  
“抱歉。”

她没有回答，也当然不会计较。

“……我们明天再回京都吧。”  
几分钟后，她就放低了声线，微红着脸侧眸道，  
“另外，得麻烦你为我做一天servant了，我今天……恐怕有些行动不便。”

他听闻愣了数秒，似乎消化着她话中的含义，不多时，便毫不掩饰地轻笑而起。

本就是羞人的台词，对方居然还笑得出来。  
夕影有些愤愤然地瞪向了面前的人，只见他马上收敛了表情，煞有介事地轻咳了一声。

然后，赤发赤眸的少年扬起眉，露出了一个更为愉悦而满足的笑容：  
“很荣幸能为你服务，赤司夫人。”

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

#60 天才与举一反三

赤司本宅有一间很大的书房，内部的书柜中有着各式各样的藏书。  
篮球部经理的工作早已走上了正轨，将近两年的光景也让四枫院夕影完完全全跟上了学校的课程。她虽不像赤司征十郎一样次次高悬榜首，但大神在侧，随时准备着替她答疑解惑，还包揽了考试前复习计划的制定——当然最重要的是她还算聪明，这让她的成绩也长期位于年级前列。

适应了人类的生活节奏， 夕影晚间做完学生该做的作业后就多了许多闲余。回到京都后的那个晚上，将工作处理完毕，她撑着脑袋扫了眼身边尚在制定篮球部训练计划的少年，便出了房门，来到了那间书房。

这是夕影早已产生的想法，不过是近日发生的种种让她下定决心将其付诸了行动罢了。  
辅助自家少年云云不是随口说说的。她虽在权谋上小有感想，但赤司家毕竟属商界精英，她若不对经济类的学问有所涉猎，未来若真遇到相应的问题，空有一身权术也是有心无力。  
只是，到底对此一窍不通，光看着一柜子标题各异的书，她才发觉自己实在不知该从何处下手。

好在，少年的双手就在这时候从后方环过了她的腰：  
“在这里做什么？”

“征十郎，你来得正好。”  
她于是侧头瞥了眼微斜着脑袋微笑着看着她的人，  
“帮我看看，如果我想学些现世所谓的经济学知识的话，该从哪本开始看？”

赤发赤眸的少年听闻松开了双手，走到她身旁拿过了她手中的书。将标题各看了一遍，他便将它们放回了书架中，慢条斯理地道：  
“这些都太难了，不适合初学者。”  
说着，他又转动赤眸将几个书架快速浏览了一遍，  
“这些书都不行，你想从头学起的话，明日我们可以去一趟书店。”

“这么多书都没有可以看的？”

面对她的质疑，赤司征十郎坦然地对上了她半眯起的双眸，镇定自若地点了点头。

“难道你以前学的不在里面么？”  
“我和你不同。那些知识我从小耳濡目染，但你对此没有任何基础，即使是我小时候看得懂的东西，你也未必看得明白。”

“……”  
四枫院夕影默了一会儿。她稍稍消化了一下他的言论，后面色不善地挑起了眉，  
“你在说我笨？”

“不，没有。”

“既然不是，那就拿出来咯。”  
她再接再厉地如此道着，话音中掺杂了些不愿认输的倔强，  
“我就不信你以前看的我还理解不了了。”

……

事实证明，夕影确实还不具备看懂那些东西的能力。不，准确来说，赤司征十郎小时候学习的东西根本就直接跳过了基础。

不过，方感叹了数秒自家未婚夫非人类的学习水平，她就被一旁批注上稚嫩的字体吸引了注意力。不似如今的棱角分明，那些字的笔画略带着些弯曲，使得其整体看上去圆滚滚的。  
没一会儿，她便将所有的目光都集中到了那上面，一页一页翻得津津有味。

赤发赤眸的少年就坐在她身侧。他没有阻止她，任她欢乐地研究他幼时的字迹，间或简单地回应几句。

“征十郎，你以前的字怎么能这么可爱？根据‘字如其人’这个词，我猜过去的你一定是个像夕四郎那样软萌的小正太。”  
“呵，或许。”  
“啊，好想看看当时是什么样子。”  
“你可以看我那时候的照片。”  
“……”

直到时钟走过十一点，他才将书从她的手中抽走。

“喂……”  
“不早了，该休息了。”

眼睁睁地看着手中之物被放到了伸手触及不到的地方，略带不满的话尚未完全出口，四枫院夕影就感到身体忽地便悬空了起来。立马意识到了当前的状况，她转而改口道：  
“我的行动能力昨天就恢复了，自己能走。”  
但后者没有理她，熟练地抱着她出了他们所在的小书房，转入卧房、钻入被褥之中。

习惯真是可怕的东西。  
一沾上床，夕影就条件反射地贴到了身旁人的身侧，直到他完全揽过了她的身体，大脑才开始思考别的事情——比如近几日某人的过分小心。

“话说，征十郎。”

“嗯？”  
无视了她突然严肃起来的措辞，赤司征十郎兀自玩弄着未婚妻侧鬓的碎发，漫不经心地回了一个单音节。

“下午部活的时候我就想说了。去水房给你们倒水是我的工作，不用你代劳，要是别人……”

“关于这一点——”  
赤眸微抬，他出声打断了她的话，  
“明天开始，你还是再另调个男生来一军协助你吧，拿水瓶那些重活不要再自己做了。”

……明明是她在对他提要求，怎么瞬间情况就颠倒了？

夕影莫名其妙地“哈？”了一声：  
“都说了我没问题，而且你不是不喜欢……不对，槽点太多都不知道该从哪里开始说起了。”

然而，她是不知该从哪里开始表达内心的吐槽欲，对方却不是。

“你说得没错，那些事以我在社团中的身份不适合替你代劳，但更重要的，抛开社团角色，我不允许、也绝不会让你在这种状态下还自己做这些。”  
赤司征十郎微扬着嘴角，语调轻松，就好像说着什么理所当然的事一样，  
“我无法保证将来是否还会有与近日类似的状况，因此，为防万一，也为了让你轻松一些，还是找个人辅助你比较好。”

“……”  
虽然他的措辞很委婉，但夕影还是参透了身边人的话中之意。双颊蓦然便发烫了起来，她将头埋进了他的颈弯，阖眸没再反对，清润的声线细如蚊蝇，  
“你能不能不要面不改色地把那种事说出来啊……”

……

本来，她虽然口头答应了，但其实并没有执行的打算。多一个人会导致所用经费增加，主教练那里也不好交代，仅仅因为这种原因就破例调一个人上一军实在不妥。

谁知一个月后的某天，她刚为了冬季杯前的合宿计划从教练办公室出来，就看见部长大人正双手抱胸等在经理室旁，身旁规规矩矩地站着一个学弟。他叫星野响希，据说是因为为人太过老实而在之前的社团被学长们欺负，而后去学生会申请换社团时被会长大人游说到了篮球部。

“我看过他的资料，执行力很强，会是很好的助手。”  
那时，篮球部的部长嘴角含笑，声线上挑，看上去对自己的眼光很是满意。

“所以是新入社的？”  
夕影当时就提出了质疑，  
“这不好吧，直接将新人提上一军担任经理。”

“不用担心，我已和主教练沟通过，并且已经获得了他的批准。”

仅仅一句话，就让她找不到了任何拒绝的理由。

>>>

合宿这种东西说白了，就是在开始前折磨经理，而在过程中变着法折磨部员。

这次合宿规模甚大——她在最开始计划时一时兴起试着联系了“奇迹的世代”几人所在学校的监督，问他们是否愿意和洛山一同合宿，而对方都甚是爽快地同意了。  
和强校一起练习自然所有人都求之不得，更何况可以借此机会接触到所有拥有“奇迹的世代”的队伍，四枫院夕影将这个消息告知主教练时，他面上就露出了没有掩饰的兴奋和满意。

只是，规模大，又由她一手安排，合宿前的准备工作就比之前多了数倍。

接连数日的熬夜自然不可避免。  
夕影本是和自家少年说好这几日不用等她睡觉的，但每日，当她终于完成计划回到卧房时，他都还未睡，坐在床上摆弄着笔记本电脑，又在她走过去前关机并将其放至一旁，而后一言不发地带她入怀，拉着她入睡。

到合宿前一日，晚上八点，她坐在书房内翻着通讯簿准备做例行的最后确认，赤司征十郎出去了十几分钟后从外面进来，便径直没收了她手中的手机和资料，不由分说将她抱进了卧房。

“喂，征十郎，我还有事要……”  
四枫院夕影的抗议在看见少年沉郁的脸色后吞了下去。

毕竟时间还早，她本想等稍后他睡着了再前去处理余下的事。  
但，自那日之后他们明明没有再……他却在这一天重又自行破开了早已收束多时的底线。她本就疲惫，一番折腾之后终于再也没有了力气和精力，就这样睡了个昏天黑地。

半梦半醒时，四枫院夕影似乎听见了发动机的“突突”声。她觉得自己团在一起，睡姿不是很舒服，身下有些颠簸，似乎正在什么车上。

——等等，车？

突然就清醒了过来，紫罗兰发色的女子猛地睁开了眼。  
前排座椅的靠背就在视线侧面。正前方是天花板，粗粗看去比一般的轿车高一些，也更长而宽阔。

少年的睡颜就在左侧的余光之内。

那是平常他经常抱她的姿势，但又略有不同。  
她蜷着腿侧身窝在他怀中，头枕着他手臂。似乎是怕车子的震动影响她的睡眠，他将那条胳膊曲起搁在了窗台上，让她不至于撞到巴士的边墙。又仿佛是怕她掉下去，他的两个手掌张开内压，贴在她的身侧，将她牢牢地钩在了他的臂弯间。

——这样的动作，应该是十分难受的。  
百感交集，四枫院夕影一时竟忘记了当前的种种违和之处。

一点点细微的小动作就让浅眠着的少年醒了过来。  
她看着他微微睁开双眸，没有说话，将压在他手臂上的重量收回来了些，单手绕过他的颈背，稍稍直起身子将脑袋搭在了他的肩上。

他便撤回了搁在窗台的手臂，朝窗边挪了一寸，侧倚上墙面，将闲余下的那只手揽到了她的腰间。

外面天色尚暗。  
根据主教练的要求，此次合宿地点选在了山间，而第一日的练习就设在了爬山的过程中。但由于山间情况的限制，他们每日很早就必须回到旅店，否则可能会面临无法洗澡的困境，因此，为了不耽误训练，这辆巴士就是半夜出发的。

现在，整个车厢内鸦雀无声，全车的一军成员——包括三名五将和栗山朔夜皆是灵压平和，明显都处于深眠之中。

赤司征十郎显然也很是疲倦。待他们重新调整好姿势，他便直接阖上了眸，只压低了嗓音淡淡道了句“再睡会儿，还有两个小时就到了。”

然而，此刻的夕影虽也想继续补觉，但昨晚欠下的事在这时候到底还是占了上风：  
“征十郎，我还没做完的工作……“

“如果是指那些电话的话，我替你打过了。”

她愣了愣。

没有问“你怎么知道我要打给谁”，想来这么长时间以来他早已摸清了她的处事方法，四枫院夕影迟疑了几秒：  
“又是找助理又是帮我打电话，部长大人，你还真是越管越宽了。”

赤发赤眸的少年再次睁开了眼。

“我无意干涉你的工作，只是比起这点——”  
赤眸微斜，他面无表情地扫了她一眼，不久后重又闭上，声线镇定低沉，  
“夕影，照顾好你的身体状况是我的义务。”

她听闻沉默了半晌，自行中止了这个话题。

“我记得昨晚我们……有人帮我穿了衣服我居然都不知道么？”  
“为了不刺激你那过于敏锐的感知，我没有让女佣帮忙。”  
“……”

四枫院夕影彻底不敢继续和他交谈了。

只能说，赤司征十郎不愧是赤司征十郎。  
她平常不过难得提一提自己对他的毫无戒备，他就由此举一反三理解了这句话的真实含义并加以运用——她已不具备感知他灵压的能力，换句话说，无论他做什么她都难以察觉。她在他面前就像一个普通的人类一样，只要疲倦到一定程度，在沉睡之时就会失去对外界变化的意识。

如此看来，恐怕他昨夜的行动也是算计好的……

夕影侧过了头，突然不知该感叹床笫之间的事居然还有这种用法，还是叹息不知不觉间他对她已深刻到如此地步的了解。

但她知道的是，这段时间以来他其实和她一样缺乏休息，昨晚她睡着后又做了那么许多事，此刻的状态该是比她更为疲乏。  
于是她没再开口，仰首轻吻了一下他的颈聊表感恩，感到他的指尖轻抚过她脸颊的温软触感，便再次阖上了眼。

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

#61 合宿与饯行宴

说是一同合宿，其实就是各校的独立练习和校间练习赛的整合版，只不过洛山帮他们安排好了一切额外的杂事，其他学校只消将相应的住宿与伙食费交到洛山便可。  
第一天山间的练习夕影没有参加。虽然瞬步在身要随时给队员送水和毛巾也不是什么难事，但如今有了助理，部长大人就正大光明地让她直接坐着大巴到了山腰的旅舍，说是先接待别校的到来。虽说她也说明了自己的计划周密完全，早已和那些学校的监督沟通好了流程，即使没有她他们也不会出现任何问题，但依旧没能驳回他的决定就是了。

第一个到的是诚凛。  
诚凛高校篮球部规模不大，因此全员都参与了活动，大概也是因此而最早到达了现场。

只是，看着全员一个个下车，夕影终究发现了不对：  
“诶？我没眼花吧？火神大我君呢？”

“火神的话——”  
日向顺平走上一步，颇有队长风度地淡淡答道，  
“那场比赛结束没多久，他就回美国了。”

夕影愣了几秒。  
但她没做出什么过激的反应，稍稍点了点头，摆出了个“请”的手势，便当先带着几人进了旅舍。

“对了，你们洛山的人呢？”

“他们啊，还在爬山。”  
分发房卡的动作停了停，四枫院夕影仰首回忆了一番前几日看见的训练菜单最终版，充满同情地长叹了一口气，  
“午饭在山间解决，按照那个量，如果每个项目之间休息十分钟到半小时，最快的人也要下午四点才能到这里，并且很可能已经累得站都站不住，因此——”  
她笑着端起了下颚，  
“如果到时你们发现我们的队员气场全无整个人都被哀怨所笼罩，请不要大惊小怪。”

话音未落，诚凛众人就齐齐抽了抽嘴角。但他们显然立刻联想到了别的问题，又齐齐抬起了头做想象状：  
“啊，‘整个人被哀怨笼罩’啊……”

“如果你们在脑补部长大人的话，还是放弃吧。”  
然而，聪明如夕影立马参透了他们的动作所代表的含义，  
“毕竟这种非人类的计划就是非人类的他和主教练合谋制定的。况且，按照他平常的训练量，加上回家后例行的肌肉练习，这些应该不算什么吧。”

赤司征十郎对自己的要求一向严苛，他平常的练习量不亚于真央灵术院①日常的训练强度。夕影经常会觉得他如此勉强自己实在太过，但看到那份菜单的那一瞬间，她的确突然产生了一丝庆幸。  
只是，苦了其他人了。就那恐怖的菜单，即使是她，若是不用灵压、单单像人类一样徒步完成……呵呵。

然而，正在诚凛众人嘴角抽搐不知正感叹着什么时，站在前方的相田丽子却一脸精神地低头思忖了起来。接着没过多久，她就笑成了一朵花，微微歪过头，全身都仿佛照耀着圣光：  
“听起来很不错的样子。请问我能拿来参考下，顺便加到我们的训练菜单里么？”

夕影再次略带同情地瞥了以日向为首的众人一眼，想到那份东西就在她和她家少年的行李箱里，欣然点头：  
“没问题啊，我刚好能……”

“不，监督，住手！你自己制定的计划也很可怕！”  
然而她的话还未说完，就被日向顺平打断了。只见他、以及他身后的几人都是面如死灰，整一副“你要玩死我们么？”的生无可恋状。

这个话题终结于阳泉到达现场的时刻。准确来说，是紫原敦一如既往懒洋洋的打招呼声。

“夕仔，中午好~~”  
无视了阳泉监督荒木雅子杀气腾腾的“谁叫你带这么多零食的！”的大喊，他叼着一根美味棒从大巴那边走过来，手里拎了一个28寸的巨大行李箱外加两个圆鼓鼓的特大塑料袋。虽然袋子封着口，但从外面隐约可见的里面五颜六色的包装袋也可知道都是零食。  
他说着朝她四处扫视了一圈，先朝黑子哲也挥了挥手道了句“哟，你们也到了啊黑仔”，就将美味棒咽了下去，接着从一只袋子中熟练地拆开了一包薯片，丢了一片入口后慢条斯理地咀嚼了几下，道，  
“啊咧，赤仔呢？”

“不在这里，想见到的话晚上有聚餐。”  
四枫院夕影扬眉浅笑，  
“或者我可以帮你带话。”

“唔，可以哦~”  
高大的紫发少年慵懒地点了点头。又吃下了一片薯片，他抬起了一只手，煞有介事道，  
“那替我谢谢他，限量版的美味棒很好吃，下次要是多给我点就好了。”

限量版美味棒……  
夕影稍微回忆了一下这个东西。  
——哦是了。其实那东西他们买了不少，只是因为确实挺好吃所以她私吞了大部分而已。

不过这种话端得不能在紫原面前说出来。所以她一脸认真地点了点头，然后佯装出了略带不爽的表情：  
“搞什么啊，明明是我和征十郎一起买的，为什么只谢他不谢我？”

紫原敦认真地抬眸思考了几秒：  
“唔，因为，夕仔那时候拿了我一根美味棒，所以就抵消了。”

“你也太记仇了吧敦君——？！”  
“诶~~有吗？”  
“有啊，哪里都有！”  
“唔，是吗~”  
“……”

嘛，毕竟这个人嗜零食如命，也能理解。  
看着紫发少年一脸无辜半睡半醒的神色，四枫院夕影长长叹了口气，便恢复了常摆的优雅姿态，继续做起了称职的迎宾客。

>>>

要说这次合宿最令人兴奋的环节，除了第二天开始下午例行的练习赛，大约就是每晚的聚餐。因为整个活动是四枫院夕影全权负责的缘故，选手们就餐期间她还得督促旅舍的上菜和服务，而当那些工作终于告一段落时，她发现那些有着五颜六色头发的少年们果然已经自行坐到了一桌。

因为计划是全程监督，她本只是想过去简单打个招呼，而后就去继续忙自己的，至于晚餐，待众人都吃完了随便吃点就行。谁知到那里的时候，莫名凝重的气氛让她有些懵逼。

“你们这是……怎么了？”

没有人回答她，只是每个人的脸上都摆着异常凝重的神情。就连紫原敦也在一瞬间停止了吃东西的动作，放下刀叉抬起头。

完全搞不清楚状况，夕影只能将求助的视线投向坐于她身前座椅上的少年。  
而就在那一秒，熟悉的手掌握住了她的五指，赤司征十郎朝她侧过头，瑰色的赤眸和她对视了数秒。

“夕影，过来坐。”  
镇定的声线掺杂着点不容许她拒绝的命令口气，他说着稍稍加大了那只手的力道，将她拽到他身边的空位前，又站起身把她按到了座椅上。

四枫院夕影没敢抗议。

乖乖照着少年的要求入坐后，他就端起了她面前的碗，优雅地放了些食物在内，而后一边递给她，一边以镇定沉着的口气缓缓道：  
“这么说，火神不是暂时回美国，而是直接去那里深造了？”  
他说这话时目光始终定在她身上，直到她真的开动食物才稍稍移开，神色淡然，就好像谈论着什么和自己无关紧要的事一样。

一句话，终于还是让夕影弄清了他们正在谈论的话题。

——那么，看这情况，火神大我是很可能……不回来了吗？  
有些不敢相信地在心中得出了这个结论，她条件反射地看向了坐在圆桌对面的黑子哲也，只见蓝发少年摆着一如既往认真的神色点了点头：  
“嗨，是的。”

肯定的答复出口后，诡异的安静气氛又持续了数秒。

“……什么嘛，这个小火神！”  
过了一会儿黄濑凉太两手抱头大声抱怨了起来，他的语调虽仍旧活泼张扬，却微微斜着眼，金色的眸底皆是遗憾、不爽，还有些许的……难过，  
“这么突然就走了，也不和我们打声招呼，真是的，大家好歹也做过队友啊！”

“不是这样的，不要误会黄濑君。”  
正直的蓝发少年听闻一本正经地替好友解释了起来，  
“他大概只是因为没有你们的手机号码。而且……比较缺根筋。”

“那还不是没有想到我们吗——？！”

“……”  
黑子哲也垂下了眼睑，终究没有再接话。

曾经的对手、短暂的队友，却又是终生的挚友。  
他们曾经在球场上厮杀过，也共同抵御过外敌，当此刻突然得知这样惺惺相惜的好友或许再也无法再见……呵，也难怪了。

只是，若说火神大我因为和在座的各位的羁绊还不够深，他的离开尚可以接受的话，那接下来青峰大辉的言论于此时的气氛则无疑是雪上加霜。

“关于这一点。”  
就在那之后不久，青发少年抱着头，眯着半月眼慵懒地接上了话茬，  
“其实我最近也在考虑要不要去NBA打球。”

“诶~~~~？！”  
黄濑凉太听闻立马夸张地尖叫了一声，  
“小青峰也要去美国？！”

“唔，算是吧……”

绿间真太郎推一推眼镜：  
“你怎么突然也要去了，青峰？”

“其实那时候和美国人比赛就有这个想法了。”  
青峰大辉仰起了头。他依然眯着眼，神色无变，似乎回忆起了才结束没多久的那场一波三折的比赛，  
“果然去那里的话，就能碰到更多更厉害的对手，篮球也会变得更有趣吧。”

“……”

众人再次陷入了沉默。

难得的再次聚首谈论的居然是如此沉重的话题，这让夕影有些发懵。明明他们刚见面的时候还同过去一样联合起来欺负了一波黄濑，昔日旧友重聚一同欢笑的场景也很是欢乐，怎么这下就充斥着离别的伤感了？

诚然，聚散离合这些事她不是没经历过，只是……或许是她的境界不够高深，还是无法过于坦然地面对这些。因此这天晚上赤司征十郎洗浴完毕坐到她身旁，她就将两手攀上了他的肩。  
将头埋进他胸口的衣衫间，只留了一个紫色的脑袋，她一言不发，直到赤发赤眸的少年低下头柔声地发出低问：  
“怎么了？”

夕影觉得自家少年根本不可能解得开她心中的郁结。  
虽然在那之后他始终神色平和，然而，当他问出“青峰，你已经决定好了？”，而对方答道“还没有，不过最近就会做好决定了吧”之后，在桌板之下别人看不见的地方，他的手便覆上了正置于膝盖上的她的手。

内心的波澜实在太过明显。

但，尽管如此，她还是想在他面前将心中的想法倾诉出来。

“没，就是突然觉得有些不舒服。我这次这么安排的初衷是想让大家一起热闹一下的，尽管前段时间很累，但想到你们又能聚在一起，我就觉得很有成就感——结果却成了分开前的饯行宴。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子闷闷地沉声道，  
“祗园祭这种东西果然不能参加，去年的冬季杯到现在还不到一年，你们才刚和好没多久，就又要说再见了，而且这次还可能……”

赤司征十郎没有马上答话，只是低头凝视着她。很久之后，伸手贴上她的侧脸。他轻柔地以指尖安抚着她，一边语重心长地缓缓道：  
“青峰选择去NBA打球是正确的。他对篮球的感觉异于常人，且一直追求着超越强者的体验，这是最适合他的道路。”

“就算是这样，那家伙明明连美国人说的话都听不懂……”  
“如果真的下定了决心的话，他就会好好去学习。而且我相信，一旦认真起来，他很快就能学好英语。”  
“……”

有时候她会觉得自己在他面前出奇得幼稚，一点也不像一个已经活过百年的人。  
这些道理她都懂，但并不是所有情绪都能通过讲道理来解，就比如现在这种情况——她虽没有过和他们一起打球的同队情谊，但自帝光时起，也是一路见证过来的。她喜欢看他们在一起玩闹的场景，也会为了那时候篮球部的巨变而难过。真要说起来的话，她对他们的感觉虽然或许和他有所不同，但应十分接近于桃井五月。

但今日吃晚餐时，那个粉色发的少女始终低着头，满脸的失落任谁都能看出来。尽管她知道她必定会支持青峰大辉前往美国的决定，因为就像赤司方才所分析的一样，这的确是最适合他的道路。而事实上，如果青峰也来征求她的意见，她同样会支持。

这才是最无奈的。

“天下没有不散的筵席。无论怎样亲密的同伴，最终都会为了各自的生活方式而各奔东西。而能相伴终生的——”  
少年磁性温和的声线还在耳边，四枫院夕影垂着眼睑情绪低落地听着。

言及此，他撩开了她额顶的留海，以唇相贴，而后闭上眼，温柔的低喃如春风般和煦：  
“本就只有妻子一人。”

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

#62 隐藏性情的攻略方法

——妻子……吗？  
就这么一句话，让她瞬间抬起了眉眼。

说起来，又自说自话给她升级。但……  
四枫院夕影轻笑了一声。  
她终究还是小看了他，赤司征十郎就是有在任何情况下让她转变心态的能力。

紫罗兰发色的女子重又闭上眼，静静地感受了一番额顶几不可察的暖意。几分钟后，她撤开了黏在他身上的双手，而后在后者的浅笑中一个翻身坐到了他的背后。双腿分开置于他的腰间两侧，夕影捧起他的一条手臂，将另一只手捏到了他肩膀的穴位上。  
只是，隔着衣衫终究不便。她迟疑了半秒，在想到对方方才的用词后便果断掀开了他后背的汗衫，镇定地发出了一个不算命令的命令：  
“把这个脱了。”

他没有多问，照做后，只微微侧过头，用眼角的余光看着她。  
指尖所过之处，白日练习后的酸痛感就得到了缓解。四枫院夕影手法纯熟，她前倾着身子，指尖轻柔又有力，神色认真，没有一丝一毫的懈怠。

“我本来以为今天的练习量应该难不倒你的，没想到……”  
过了一会儿，她开了口。只是大约手中的动作分去了她大部分的精力，她的话音淡淡，没有带上什么情绪，  
“嘛，也可以理解，毕竟你不在最佳状态。”

他笑着回道：  
“是么？你是怎么看出来的？”

“……你的表现确实足够天衣无缝，但可以瞒住别人，却瞒不住我。”  
她抬了抬眼，坦然答道，  
“其实也没什么，就是举手投足的习惯和平常有一点细微的偏差——也就数厘米吧。”

她对他确实已经太过熟悉，以至于任何微小的违和感都逃不过她的眼睛。  
不过赤司征十郎不会对这个结论产生什么多余的感想，听闻后，心情愉悦地低笑了一声。

四枫院夕影没有再说话。  
她从他肩部一直按到腰间，一言不发，手里的工作始终没有停下。二十分钟后他就看见了顺着她脖颈的纹路慢慢下滑的汗珠。

又过了半晌，她才暂停了正在进行的动作，略带疲累地长长喘了口气：  
“……感觉好些没？”

“手法不错，你又练过？”

夕影点了点头：  
“家族给了我们很大的自由，可以根据自己的情感选择另一半，但是，为了应付特殊情况，也要为必要的联姻做好准备——这就是为了巩固联姻而必学的课程之一。”  
如此淡然答了一句，她就伸过双手从两旁环过他，将头搁到他肩上，双掌相合搭在他胸前，略带狡黠地浅笑着道，  
“因此，赤司先生，除了不会做饭以外，你未来的妻子是万能的。”

夕影并不知用“万能”形容自己是否夸张了些。虽然小时候据母亲所说那些便是“所有”该学的课程，但也不能避免或许会有疏漏。不过，反正目前来看还没有什么大漏洞，姑且就这么算吧。

谁知赤发赤眸的少年听闻微微扬起了眉，神色不明地侧头看向了她，而下一瞬间又被压在身下的情况让她的大脑一片空白。

他的两只手插|入了她的五指指缝，小心翼翼地将它们包裹在他的掌心。左手中指的那枚戒指碰触在她的指壁上，那不可思议的感觉让她不知该怎么形容。  
——戴着戒指不方便打篮球。事实上，若他因此便不戴着它她也不会介意，但他每每在练习前摘下后又会在过后不厌其烦地重新戴上，仿佛对待一个决不可轻视的重要物件。

甜腻的深吻都好像成了十分平常的事，四枫院夕影半睁着眼，只觉得视线内一片迷离，唯有那正闪着从未有过的认真光芒的瑰红色赤眸，以及回荡在耳边的轻柔又磁性的嗓音：  
“夕影，我很感激，得到你的人是我。”

又是个槽点颇多的台词……

只是，她没来得及调侃。  
她的动作和衣着似乎都给他提供了方便，随之而来无法抗拒的温存和爱抚让她失了思考能力。条件反射地回应和配合着他，大脑重新开始勉强转动时，已到了云雨之后的平静。

“明天还有训练啊……”  
四枫院夕影瘫软着身子蜷缩在他身侧。没敢把这敏感的话题说下去，她顿了顿道，  
“想不到征十郎你也有这么乱来的时候，还是被今天的事刺激到了？”

赤司征十郎没有否认。

她没再说话，就这样又静默了几分钟，就单手撑着床面微微欠起了身。  
牵动下|身的隐隐痛楚让夕影蹙了蹙眉，但她并未对此多发一言，只将双手置于身边人的腰间再次慢慢地揉按了起来。

“夕影。”  
“嗯？”  
“疼么？”

紫罗兰发色的女子闻言低头瞥了眼直勾勾盯着她的赤眸，诚实地点一点头后，低声回了一个肯定的单音节：  
“嗯……”

“对不起。”  
“不要道歉，征十郎。”

赤司噤了声。  
四枫院夕影微微喘着气，指尖的行动一直没有停下，目光坦然而平静，没有掺杂哪怕一点别的情绪，就好像这是理所当然的事一样。

事实上，在她眼中，也确实理所当然：  
“本来就是我诱你打破了父亲设下的底线。既然已经把自己交给了你，那么我就是你的，往后无论何种情况，都不会有怨言。况且——”  
言及此，冷绿色的眼底微光闪烁，她抬起眸，扬起了一个略带恶质的笑容，  
“为了这种事和‘妻子’道歉，从逻辑上说，你不觉得很奇怪么？”

她的话音刚落，他便抓住了她的一只手，阻止了她手中的动作。  
赤司征十郎看了一眼她投到他身上的视线，扬手一拉，便轻松将失去平衡的人扯进了他的臂弯间。

“喂，征十郎，我还没……”

“你歇一歇，我已经没关系了。”  
高挑着尾音打断了她的话，赤发赤眸的少年整了整被子，就将她圈在了身侧的小空间中。

四枫院夕影安静了下来。  
白日里虽还算清闲，但方才的一段时间还是耗了她不少体力。她眨着猫眼和他对视了片刻，便依着习惯埋下脑袋，紧紧倚靠着他闭上了眼。

他微微垂首，细细婆娑着她的后背，看着她逐渐平和的状态和越来越平稳的呼吸。  
只是没过多久，她就又想到什么似的睁开眼抬起了头：  
“征十郎，我的手机在你那儿么？”

赤司征十郎挑眉：  
“怎么？”

“向响希君交待一下明天的事项。”  
抬手接过少年塞入她掌中的手机，她拨了一个号码将其置于了耳边，便就着窝在他怀中的姿势打起了电话。

这个状态下的夕影说话时总是一改平常的豪爽张扬，声线酥软温和，低而不沉、柔而不腻，就连打电话时也是如此，松松软软的低喃耳语极易让人着迷。  
赤司征十郎颇为专注地注视着她，直到她合上机盖，将手机还给他。

“总觉得他替我做掉的工作已经远远超过‘辅助’的程度了。”  
静默了数秒，四枫院夕影闷着声道，  
“要不是他太过优柔寡断，我都怀疑自己该退位让贤了——部里人都不会觉得我这两天就像在吃白饭一样么？”

“会么？”  
“即使这两天不会，大约过不了多久就会有这种感觉了吧。”

“你不必将自己逼得这么紧，这两天也并不是什么事都没做。”  
赤发赤眸的少年平静地看着他，  
“你已经建立了威信，即使不做什么，也早已没什么问题了。若真的提出退位，他们才会有意见吧。”

“不，你这话有问题。”  
夕影眯起半月眼吐槽道，  
“‘将自己逼得太紧’云云，谁都可以这么说我，只有你不行，我还不知道这个世界上有谁比征十郎你更喜欢勉强自己。”

语气不善地将话说完，她小换了一口气，没等他回话，又降下声线加了一句：  
“话说回来，你对我的要求真是越来越低了。”

他笑道：  
“是么？”

“……”  
懒得再以“哪里都是”之类的词开头与他进行小学生一样没有营养的对白——反正她也说不过他。她闭了口，抬眸看向他。

不似平日里的冷静干练与威严，笑盈盈的赤眸此刻柔光微闪，毫不掩饰的宠溺，仿佛要将所有的柔情都传递给她。她情不自禁地便伸手贴上了他的侧脸，滑过那双熟悉的眉眼，仰头啄上他的唇。

赤司征十郎是个可怕的人。  
四枫院夕影已经忘了自己当初动情的转折点，不记得情感是如何升温，甚至已经快忘却过去的几百年究竟是怎么过的。但能确定的是，在不知不觉间，她已沦陷到恐怕一辈子都逃不出他的手掌心。

也不知道那些仰慕学生会会长兼篮球部部长才华与霸气的少女若是知道面前的人还有如此一面会作何感想，不过她端得不会以任何方式和别人分享，要说为什么的话，因为——  
这是她一个人的，永远只属于她。

“征十郎，你说——”  
很久之后，她再次闭上眼，将脑袋埋进了他的颈窝，慵懒的声线带着深深的安然与眷恋，  
“大辉君什么时候会去美国？”

他的手轻轻地拍着她的肩背：  
“怎么突然想这个了？”

“没，只是在想我们冬季杯的对手。”

“我想，他应该会在合宿结束前就做好决定吧。”  
赤发赤眸的少年低声答着，声线和缓，慢慢引导着她渐渐袭来的睡意，  
“至于什么时候走，以他的性子，估计会很快。”

“嗯……”  
“还不睡么？”  
“就睡，一闭上眼就觉得困了。”  
“那，晚安。”  
……

>>>

“奇迹的世代”都是一群与众不同的人。  
明明第一天聚餐时气氛还低沉得诡异，但第二日起，大家似乎便都各自调整好了心态，开始你一言我一语地给青峰大辉科普道听途说来的美国的种种，说是防止他因英文太差而被人骗。黄濑凉太也难得硬气了一回，从被欺负的那方摇身一变成了跟着起哄的人，虽然还是在最后被青发少年一脚撂翻在了地上。

然后，合宿结束不到一个月，青峰大辉便在东京的机场坐上了飞向美国的飞机。

这一年的冬季杯终究再也没有了以往的激烈和精彩。  
失了火神大我的诚凛再无巅峰时期的实力，没有了王牌的桐皇也不再有什么威胁，到头来洛山最大的对手成了以黄濑凉太为首的海常。

Perfect copy加上对战美国人时领悟的zone，在他拼尽全力的时候，那可怕的杀伤力确实无法忽视，然而……论单挑，天帝之眼使所有技能无效化，论团战，宽阔的全场视野以及全员半zone的能力——两种人格融合后的赤司征十郎实在太过完美。坐在场边的长凳上看着时，四枫院夕影歪着头思考了很久，始终都没有想到以人类的方式打败洛山的正确姿势。

几无悬念的夺冠。

接着，冬季杯赛结束后的第五天，为即将迎来的新年，外出已久的赤司征臣再次回到了本宅。

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

#63 所谓同色|相吸

去年新年前夕的种种还历历在目。四枫院夕影本来觉得今年的这个年是她欠他的，但转念一想，当时分明是自家少年迫于形势无法陪她过年，说是他欠她的也不为过。

然而，这种因果并没有纠结的必要，因为除夕夜这天，为了新年前例行的大扫除，她和她家少年就被父亲大人齐齐赶出了家门。他的言辞很能唬人，听起来很厉害的样子，但用大白话翻译过来其实就是“你们在这里太碍事了，自己出去玩自己的吧”。  
……  
用十分高端的言辞表达非常接地气的意思——夕影觉得在这一点上，赤司征十郎必是随了这位父亲。

四枫院夕影这天本就没什么安排，本来还想趁机好好睡一觉，但如今，看着身后本宅的大门却进不去，这让她无端生出了一种有家不能回的悲凉感：  
“征十郎。”

“嗯？”  
“我们现在要去干嘛？”

一旁的少年要比她淡定得多。  
他坦然与她对视了片刻，又将目光移开做思忖状，没过多久，淡淡地提议道：  
“去骑马么？”

“哈？”

但他显然没有打算让她做决定，言毕便拉过她的手朝车库的方向走去了。

这是夕影第一次坐在副驾驶座上，也是第一次看见自家少年开车。  
对着无所不能的人感叹“你居然还会开车”没有任何意义，她干脆单手撑着下颚侧过脑袋观察起了身旁的人潇洒自如的动作。

尽管马路上没有多少人，赤司征十郎的双目还是认真地关注着路况。虽然没过多久，他还是发觉了她定在他身上的视线，在又一个红灯面前停下后，道：  
“怎么？”

“你开车的时候比别人稳多了，以后我们出去都不要让司机接送了吧。”  
夕影觉得自己近来是越发任性了，各种要求都提得直截了当，连绕弯子和暗示都省去了，  
“征十郎你来开。”

赤发赤眸的少年声线微扬：  
“我记得我们平常很少坐车出去。”

“我是说如果坐车的话。”

“嗯，好。”  
实际上，他的回答每次都很爽快。不过这次他的话音顿了顿，又加了一句，  
“你想学么？”

她趴到他座椅的侧边上，笑道：  
“你教我么？”

赤司侧眸斜了她一眼，又略过前方已经开始闪烁的红绿灯。

“注意安全，好好坐着。”  
伸手勾起中指敲了敲身旁人的额顶，他浅笑着如此道了一句，便在对方夸张的捂额动作中慢条斯理地再次启动了发动机，  
“若不是我教，莫非夕影你心中还有其他人选？”

“如果我说‘是’的话，后果是不是会很惨？”  
“你说呢？”

“所以你还问什么？生命诚可贵，保命要紧啊。”  
四枫院夕影挑起眉拉长音调“咦~”了一声，  
“打算什么时候教我？”

“卒业仪式结束后吧。等你学会了，我们就开着车出去旅行，带你把以前没看过的景色都看一遍。如果你想，还可以顺道再去一趟箱根。”

箱根……  
夕影记得那次修学旅行时，她似乎确实感叹了一番雪山樱花清湖的盛景。那时候他说过可以随时带她去，只是她知道他素来很忙，没怎么当回事，却没想到他居然还记着。  
总觉得关于她的事，他桩桩件件都比她自己还上心。

心中的感动无从表达，毕竟直接说出来显得太矫情。她只能飞速吻了吻身旁人的侧脸，而后在对方开口前当先正坐挺胸，煞有介事地道了句“我知道了，我这就好好坐！”，以表达自己已经听进去了他的话。

赤发赤眸的少年瞥了一眼女子颇有些滑稽的动作，心情愉悦地轻笑了一声。

车子在大路上平稳地前进，一路驶出繁华的城市，来到鲜有人烟的郊区，而后停在了一片大块的平地旁。

赤司征十郎解开安全带后没有马上打开车门。  
他先按了一下她那一半安全带的弹钮，见它自行收回去后，斜身凑到了身旁的人面前。口中说着“外面冷，小心着凉”，手上已干练地替她围上厚厚的毛绒围巾，并系好了大衣的衣扣。

四枫院夕影已不再一年四季都戴着他当初送给她的那条丝巾。  
她搬入赤司本宅时几乎没什么衣物，毕竟在学校中都得穿洛山的校服，平常也不怎么出去。但这一年来，她的衣柜中已经多出了不少，全是他帮她买下的，各种厚度、各种材质、各种种类，以应对所有不同的天气和场合。那条丝巾就是因此从她的随身物品中被淘汰的，只因为大多数时候不合季节。

这地方似乎是赤司家的私有财产。  
赤发少年带着她走入围栏范围不久，就有一人迎了上来，礼貌地欠了欠身：  
“少爷、少夫人。”

赤司征十郎点了点头：  
“雪丸呢？”

“在马厩，是我帮您牵出来还是……”  
“不用，我自己去，你去忙你的吧。”  
“是。”

赤司家的人虽然死板，在某些事上却出奇得灵活，譬如四枫院夕影住进本家的第一天起，下人就改了对她的称呼——按理来说这不合规矩，不过她很受用，自然也不会去纠正。  
只是现如今，斜眼看着慢慢走远的男子，紫罗兰发色的女子还是大惊小怪地“诶？”了一声：  
“本家的人就算了。他应该不认识我吧，怎么可以叫得这么理所当然？”

赤发赤眸的少年看了她一眼，略带挑衅地道：  
“夕影，不要怀疑我的效率。”

四枫院夕影闭了口。  
——她错了，原来幕后大BOSS在这里。

雪丸是一匹全身雪白的马。他们来到马厩时，它正俯身吃着下方的青草。纯白的毛色不染纤尘，双耳微抖，尾巴慵懒地轻轻甩动，看起来优雅又乖巧。接着，它就像感觉到了他们的靠近，仰首从那头看过来，而后快步踱到了他们面前。

“雪丸，好久不见。”  
俊朗的少年轻抚着大白马的场景很是和谐。看着白马闭眼蹭着身旁的人的模样，夕影觉得好像突然就明白自己做猫时他能将她哄得这么开心的原因了。

不过，马这种东西，尸魂界毕竟没有。她虽然以前就听说过，也在现世的各种资料中看过图片，还是第一次见到真的。因此，当白色的大马将目光转到她身上时，四枫院夕影还是不知所措地愣了一下。  
谁知雪丸盯着她看了半晌后，当先亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

头一次以人的形态和动物这么近距离接触，这让她感到很新鲜。于是，听到赤司征十郎“它很喜欢你”的台词后，她便也放大了胆子揉起了面前的这匹马。接着，看着微闭着双眼满脸幸福地轻嘶着的白马，她就变成猫跳上了它的脑袋。

……大约是同色|相吸的缘故，没过多久，少年眼前就变成了两个白色的动物玩闹在一起的场景。

赤发赤眸的少年玉树临风地站在一旁，面无表情地看着突然就忽视了他的一马一猫，淡定地无言了许久，终于还是走上前去拍了拍马背。娴熟地坐上立马安静下来的白马。他用一只手抓住缰绳，另一只手前伸从雪丸头顶将挂在那里的猫拎到了自己身前，唤了声她的名字：  
“夕影。”

波米拉猫无辜地抬起头：  
“啊？怎么？”

“若是等下不想掉下去，就快点变回来。”

仿佛一早就知道她的适应能力，赤司征十郎只简单叮嘱了一句“抓紧了”便扯起缰绳催动了马。之后也未提供什么缓冲，名叫“雪丸”的白马配合地快速提速，不消几分钟，就飞驰在了广阔的马场草丛上。

和瞬步一步千米瞬间移动的感觉不同，清楚地看着飞速后退的碧草、扑面而来的风潮，莫名其妙的刺激感让夕影很快激动了起来。她抓紧了缰绳侧头看了身边的少年一眼，只见他睁大了赤眸，嘴角是难得的轻松而兴奋的笑意。

她看出来了，他很喜欢骑马。  
那么，当他大学毕业步入没有篮球社团的年龄，在闲余时，她就陪他一同骑骑马放松自己，倒也是不错的主意。

“征十郎。”  
于是四枫院夕影开了口，她抬高音量，让自己的声音盖过了风声，  
“教我骑马吧！”

……

骑马是个技术活，学骑马按理也不是一朝一夕的事，这从管理马场的人送来另一套用具时朝她再三叮嘱的“请小心些，切勿操之过急”就可看出来。  
只是，大约是身为“半个动物”可轻易与别的动物打成一片的缘故，又大概因为有万能的斩走鬼打的基础，仅仅半天时间，夕影就摸清了马的各项习性、以及骑马所必备的各种要素。到接近傍晚，那人应父亲大人的要求再次前来通知他们回大宅时，她已可以独自骑着雪丸小跑前行。

那个时候，夕影看见了他微微恍惚的神色：  
“少夫人她……以前真的没学过骑术么？”

站在一边做教练的赤司闻言扬了扬嘴角，高高翘起眉，没有掩饰愉快的心情和那略带自豪的笑容：  
“嗯，没有。”

“真是天才啊……”  
“呵。”

四枫院夕影和雪丸踱到两人身旁时，他就向前小踱了一步：  
“夕影，要回去了。”

浅笑着看着前方立马勒缰停下的一人一马，赤发赤眸的少年伸手握过女子递过去的五指，又在她翻身下跳之际接过了她的身体。

“开心么？”  
丝毫没有避嫌的打算，他就保持着揽着她的这个动作，侧头在她耳边如此道了一句。

夕影方点过头“嗯”了一声，就见身边的人嘴角的弧度越发得高扬了起来。

……

人人都只道万能的学生会会长优秀而遥不可及，但他们不知道，对于“幸福”的定义，其实赤司征十郎就是如此一个、或许比任何人都容易满足的人。  
而让四枫院夕影最高兴的莫过于——那个对象是她。

策马奔腾、相濡以沫、相伴相随。  
无需考虑这个年是谁欠谁的，因为往后的每一天、每一个除夕、每一个新年，他们都会一直这么过下去，直到韶华白首。即使是百年后的将来，她也能守着这些记忆，度过独自一人的每一分每一秒。

世间最美好的镜像，也就莫过于此了。

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

#64 守岁的要义是消磨时间

在实力碾压的前提下，任何心机和手段都对大局起不了决定性的作用。  
——这是个不折不扣的真理，可以从很多方面得到验证，譬如篮球、譬如围棋。

回到大宅，与赤司征臣一同吃过晚饭，为了迎接新年钟声，三人就围在沙发旁的矮桌边下起了围棋。  
其实父亲大人本来的计划是将棋，只是夕影不会，为防她提前睡着，赤司征十郎就提议将其改成了围棋。

围棋对四枫院夕影来说只是修生养性的“课程”，虽不讨厌，但也没有没事干就拿出来研究的爱好。曾经在静灵庭时，她就是几个好友中棋力较差的，自然就玩不过这对喜欢将棋类当做娱乐活动钻研的父子。因此，尽管她已经用尽了一切进攻模式和布局策略，但每每行至中盘，劣势还是会不可避免得越来越明显。无论是和两人中的谁下。

现在，看着中腹厮杀的大龙，又算算四周的实地，虽然目数相差不大，整体棋形看起来也很不错，但怎么看都已经没有了赢的可能。四枫院夕影长叹了一口气，自暴自弃地将掌中的棋子往棋盒中一丢，认命地鞠了一躬，朝面前的中年男子道：  
“父亲大人果然厉害，我认输了。”

赤司征臣没有马上接受认负。他看了她一眼，又低头再次扫视了一下棋盘，片刻后，淡淡地眯起眼：  
“这就认输了？”

“嘛，反正以我的水平赢不了就是了。”

他点了点头，没有对她的言论发表什么感想，只是转过头，将目光对向了坐在一旁围观的少年。过了一会儿，扬眉道：  
“征十郎，你替她下。”

赤发赤眸的少年闻言移开了尚在棋盘上的视线，垂首道了声“是，父亲”，就浅笑着伸手将一侧的女子扶起来，与她交换了座位。

就棋力而言，赤司征十郎的实力当真深不可测，甚至似乎已经超越了作为父亲的赤司征臣。  
他以迅雷之势做活中腹避免了对杀对局面造成的影响，又利用外围、她一早布置好的厚势蚕食了对手的部分地盘，最后巩固领地，竟就这样赢下了这盘棋。  
——而且似乎，比全程他自己下的赢得要轻松。

夕影在中途就看出了获胜的通路。只是她还是知道换作自己是赢不了的，理由很简单：她实力不济，连中腹的棋可以做活都没看出来。

“棋力暂且不提，你的布局和很多时候的处理方法很不错。”  
收拾棋盘准备下一局时，父亲大人慢慢地开了口。

紫罗兰发色的女子眨着冰绿色的猫眼歪了歪头。心里尚在思索他这句话的意思，赤司征臣的话音稍顿，便又接上了一句：  
“以后如果遇到了困难，你们要像下刚才那盘棋一样，由强的那个人下对应的部分。”

……

擂台赛和胜者车轮战的模式决定了棋力最弱的那个注定大部分时候是旁观的。虽然围棋对夕影来说不像将棋那么无聊，但步入平常睡觉的时间时，她还是觉得眼皮变得沉重了起来。

佣人早已回去各自过年，空旷的大宅中只有他们三人。观棋不语，整个别墅内一片寂静，只有棋子落下的金石之音有一下没一下地进入耳中。这效果，比一般的数羊活动更为催眠。

她一开始还正坐在旁边看，到后来实在睁不开眼了，便闭上了眸、但依旧僵直着身体，希望以此来让自己免于睡着。然而最后，困意越袭越深，身体也没了继续立在那里的欲望。  
就在这时，一只手抓住了她的手臂，那因用力而细微的痛感让她稍稍清醒了点。四枫院夕影将双眸睁开了一条缝，就见原本还在棋盘边的人跨开一步坐到了她身旁。赤发赤眸的少年松开了拽着她胳膊的手，转而改揽住她的身体，轻轻唤了声她的名字。

紫罗兰发色的女子勉强张开双眸。她正了正坐姿，稍微瞥了瞥正朝这里看着的赤司征臣，刚想为自己的失礼而道歉，赤司征十郎磁性温和的嗓音就当先从耳边传了出去：  
“抱歉，父亲，因为我平时对她的睡觉时间控制得很严，而这个时候已经过了……”

“这样。”  
中年男子意味不明地翘了翘眉。几秒后，他表示理解地一颔首，起身道，  
“那就先这样吧。我去处理些事，你们自便。”  
“……”

大过年的应该没什么事情要处理。  
不过夕影觉得，父亲大人大概不过是为了找个让他俩单独呆在这里的理由而已。下棋的本来目的就是守岁，现在，他这么轻易就结束了活动，想来是离最后阶段也不远了。

于是她半睁开眼，将视线全部集中到身侧的少年身上，而后扬起嘴角，半开玩笑地启唇道：  
“……征十郎，如果我真的提前睡着了，你可别生气，毕竟说到底，这都得怪你。”

大约已经习惯了她惯常的随意甩锅，赤司征十郎很有兴致地笑着回道：  
“怎么又怪我了？”

“把我越养越娇气的罪魁祸首不就是你么？”  
她答得理直气壮，  
“以前在分家时，我可是个随时都能熬夜、或者干脆彻夜不眠的小斗士。”

面前的这个人于她而言就好像有什么魔力。即使再累再困，在与他单独相处时，她就会觉得精神好了许多。

四枫院夕影说着，挑起尾音，微微扬起了头：  
“不过，第一次和你一起过新年，我可不想就这么睡着了。那么，万能的征十郎，快想想办法让我清醒些。”

赤发赤眸的少年咧嘴“呵”了一声。  
轻轻垂首的动作让她条件反射地闭上了眼，他的唇随即贴上她的眸，轻柔地辗转在了眼眶之间。

过了一会儿，他直接就着轻吻她双眸的动作开了口：  
“想听我弹琴么？”

“听说你会不止一种乐器。”  
“没错，任你选择。”  
“咦？你不怕我选的太刁钻手生出洋相么？”

赤司征十郎听闻抬起头，看着随即睁开眼满脸笑意的人，略带挑衅地偏了偏脑袋：  
“你尽可一试。”

四枫院夕影翻了个白眼：  
“你这话让人听了好气是怎么回事……”

“嫉妒么？”  
“没有的事。最终受益人是我，我为什么要嫉妒？”  
“呵……”

没有理会她语气不善的低语，少年轻笑了一声，道了句“我们上去吧”，就抬起另一只手揽过了她的膝盖弯，娴熟地将女子横抱而起，走上了楼梯。

四枫院夕影并没有出难题故意为难人的兴趣，端得不会真的选择什么刁钻的乐器来考验自家少年到底会不会手生。她在那个放置乐器的房间转了一圈，选择了小提琴——这个乐器在现世并不罕见，且便于携带，他们可以转移阵地去别的地方演奏和欣赏。

没过多久，悠扬的乐声就从二楼的花厅绕梁而来。  
四枫院夕影坐在中心的小沙发上抱膝凝视着闭着眸专注于音乐的人。她不是什么鉴赏大师，给不出专业方面的具体评价，唯一的感觉就是朴素简单的两个字——好听。

这首曲子安静柔美、如清隽流水，一个个音符进入耳中，仿佛就这么一路流淌进了心灵中最柔软的部位。  
男性大多擅长于激昂澎湃的乐曲，这从她那几个儿时玩伴的情况就能看出来。但赤司征十郎对琴音的处理却柔和而细腻，完全而彻底得表达出了该曲的魅力，这除了高超的技艺之外，还需要一些与生俱来的特质。

不过，这似乎没什么值得惊讶的，毕竟她一直都知道，他本就是一个霸气果断、却又比任何人都温柔的人。  
因此，她就这么鬼使神差地离了沙发，瞬步至了少年身后。

乐声骤停。

赤司征十郎无奈地扫了眼突然禁锢上腰间的柔荑，小心地将手中的琴放置在了一旁的矮桌，微微叹了口气，温柔的语调掺杂了点哭笑不得的意味：  
“怎么了？”

“没什么，突然想这么做，就做了。”  
理所当然地如此答着，四枫院夕影将头埋进了他后背的衣衫间，  
“征十郎。”

“我在。”

稍稍收紧了双手的力道，她闭上眼深深吸了一口气，素来张扬的声线带上了一丝怅然与沙哑：  
“一百年……真的好短。”

赤发赤眸的少年噤了声。  
他微微睁大眼，收敛了面上的神色，握住她的手，将它们从他腰间拨开，然后迅速回过了身。

女子先前的睡意似乎早已被一瞬间的怅然扫空，她圆睁着清眸，毫不避讳地直直看着他，冷绿色的眼底微光闪烁。

新年钟声的第一响自遥远的彼方传来。

熟悉的唇齿就在这时吞没了她的感官和思维。  
夕影被面前的人引导着一路后退，直至身后无路，迎接他的侵略和占有成为唯一的选择。

她还记得去年独自一人听着那108下平静又无感情的声音时只觉得冗长又无聊，但如今，这循规蹈矩的钟声却听来幽远而神圣，仿佛旧年的一切烦恼都会在这一刻得到净化。

先前不合时宜的伤感又得到了面前的人百分之百的重视：  
“夕影，我会给你你最想要的一百年。还有——”

“你认为，我是会只满足于区区一百年的人么？”  
他凑到她面前，温热的气息吐在颈边。一句毕，她肩头的浴衣滑落至地面，寒潮侵入之前，他滚烫的手掌已先一步贴上了她尚带着些凉意的肌肤，  
“我们的时间，绝不止这些。”

……  
又来了，这没有道理的自信。  
只是，若是其他，姑且还有些可信度，唯独这一点——没有人比她这个尸魂界的原住民更清楚，一旦人类的魂魄来到那里，便会忘却一切前尘往事，无论有多刻骨铭心。不说茫茫流魂街80个区，她根本不可能找到他，纵使偶然相遇，到了那时，她在他眼中也不过是个陌生人而已。

但四枫院夕影并没有将话说出口。  
甜腻的爱抚让她不自觉娇吟了一声，同时沉重起来的呼吸缠绕在一起，下一刻，她就已被带离了地面。

“征十郎，今天父亲在。”  
“我已经告诉他了。”  
“他……没有怪我么？”  
“夕影，主动权在我手里。”

她闭了口，双手攥住了身下的被褥，任他火热的身躯压上来，深深浅浅的吻细细密密地自颈部一路下移，辗转于她的周身。

虽然不想承认，但每每如此，她确实就能忘记所有负面的东西，大脑被眼前的人填满，再也容不下其他。而显然，他也很清楚这一点。

……

醒来时天色尚暗。  
赤司征十郎还没睡。他倚着床头坐在她身边，一手拿着手机，另一手躺在她的枕边，随性地以指尖轻轻婆娑着她的额顶和脸颊，传来淡淡的瘙痒感。

“征十郎。”

她的轻唤让他将视线移到了她身上。  
那只手改扣住了她的下颚，赤发赤眸的少年俯身轻啄了一下她的唇瓣：  
“怎么这么快就醒了？”

“或许是心灵感应？感觉到你还没睡，所以我就醒了。”

她信口开河的解释刚落，少年便翘起眉，颇为受用地轻笑了一声。

不知道他是何时向赤司征臣通报了他们的逾矩、又是何时得到他的首肯的。  
四枫院夕影才想起他们近来的巫山云雨好像确实越来越频繁了起来，以至于不知不觉间，她似乎已不会再因疼痛而影响行动能力——尽管欠身坐起时，他还是如往常一样向她借去了他的手力。

紫罗兰发色的女子伸手环过身旁的人的后背，依偎进他的臂弯，笑着歪过头：  
“你在看什么？”

他没有答，直接将掌中的手机交给了她。  
垂眸凝视着女子一脸好奇地翻看手机的模样，他揽着她的腰又将她朝怀中带了带，拉过被子盖住她的侧肩，嘴角挂起了足以温暖人心的和煦笑容。

是新年短信，而他方才正打开读着的是黄濑凉太的。

【小赤司新年快乐~特意踩了钟声最后一下发出来，希望明年的全国大赛我们还能碰到，不过海常不会再输了！对了，模特的工作我也会继续努力的！】  
语气和画风一如既往自带颜文字而絮絮叨叨。

紫原敦的短信风格也依旧——永远不变的关键词：  
【新年快乐，赤仔~明年的京都限定美味棒也请多多指教~】

新年短信还在陆陆续续地进来，有同学的、学生会成员的、或许还有魅力无穷的某人的迷妹们的。不过，最初的那几条还是来自“奇迹的世代”诸人，也依然是各自的语气和特点。

而就在这时，收件箱中多了一条来自美国、但未署名的信件。

好奇心所致，夕影将其打开，接着，一条充满了各种语法错误、逻辑混乱、但勉强还能读懂的日语短信便映入了眼帘：  
【对不起各位，之前回美国的时候因为没有你们的号码，所以忘记通知你们了，前几天黑子跟我说起了这件事。……总之，我问他要了你们的号码，然后趁着新年发个新年快乐。我在美国也呆了很久了，美国的生活完全可以适应，大家不用担心。保持联系，有机会我还会回日本和大家一起打篮球的！ 火神大我】

“征十郎！”  
四枫院夕影将手机递了回去，颇为兴奋地抬高了声调，  
“火神君也来短信了，好像是问哲也君要了你们的号码！”

赤司征十郎道了声“哦？是么？”，就将目光移到了手机屏幕上。细细读完后，他一边将那个号码存入通讯录，哼笑了一声，大约是无奈于火神大我那让人无法直视的国文水平。

天下没有不散的筵席。然而，即使人散了，情谊仍在。  
其实这就够了。

作为校园红人及上流社会的新星，他手机中各种各样的春节祝福依旧没断。但最重要的几条已然收到，赤发赤眸的少年便没有再将其他的一一读过。他将那小机器搁到床头柜上，便揽着身边的人钻入了床被之中。

“夕影，我的事处理完了，准备睡了。时间还早，你也再睡一觉。明日，我们去稻荷。”

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

#65 神明偶尔也是可以相信的

大约就是因为四枫院夕影提了相应的要求，第二日，赤司征十郎果然没有再让人接送，直接自行拿着车钥匙充当了司机。

稻荷大社是京都香火最旺盛的神社之一。  
不过这个设定夕影并不知道，也没有去研究，反正只要跟着自家少年就行。虽然到达目的地时她还是有些感到意外。

他们到得不早，但神社门口没有什么人，显然逛神社并不是新年的传统。而且这种祈祷的地方……总觉得和这个事事运筹帷幄坚信人定胜天的人类十分不搭。

但她没有多问，因为这地方风景还算不错，特别是那别具特色成排成排的鸟居，是她在静灵庭从未见过的。  
她想，或许他就是来带她看风景的也说不定。

现世罕见的青石板路，形态各异的狐狸雕像，成片的深绿色阔叶林。冬季的冷阳自上方洒下，在密密麻麻的绯色千本鸟居下映射出不规则的几何图案，在没有其他人的情况下，让这片神社又多了份宁静的神秘感。

四枫院夕影被身边的少年牵着走过了第一片台阶。  
前方是一个小平台，平台上摆着一个球形的石头。她被她引导着走了过去，继而注意到了石头下方小小的标签。

“重、轻、石？”

“它虽然不大，但密度超乎寻常，即使是力气再大的人也无法将其举起。”  
笑着如此说了一句，赤发赤眸的少年将双手搭在了石头的两侧，  
“不过，据传言，若是有谁能将它举过头顶，新的一年就会带来好运。”

他说着，手臂上的肌肉一收，那颗石头便稍稍离了原本的平台，但再也没有继续被抬起的趋势。

赤司征十郎虽然外表看起来不壮，但肌肉强度均衡，所有的训练都有着最高的效率。如今，他的双手已经带上了微颤，一看便用尽了全力，但那石头依旧纹丝不动，看起来确实有着超乎想象的重量。

于是四枫院夕影也将双手搭在了石头的另外两侧。

“征十郎，你放松些。”  
低言一句，她就在对方将力道稍稍收束的瞬间增加了聚于手掌和手臂的灵压，  
“如果这样成功举过头顶，来年我们是不是都会有好运？”

“或许吧。”  
赤发赤眸的少年稍稍一扬眉，  
“办得到么？”

“这可是我的专长——”

挑起眼角扬声道了一句，四枫院夕影紧了紧五指，就应着聚集起来的灵力一鼓作气地将那块确实奇重无比的石头一举抬过了头顶。

赤司征十郎不是个相信这类迷信的人。  
但是，难得他有兴致接触一下这类东西，她自然十分乐意相陪。

将石头重新放下后，四枫院夕影甩了甩手腕：  
“话说这个东西还真是重，都用上了灵压居然还让我觉得手臂和手腕有些发软！”

赤发赤眸的少年闻言轻笑了一声。

他伸出双手握住了她的五指，止住了她略有些粗暴的动作。明明他们都碰了那个石头，她的掌心已经被摩擦得冰凉、甚至有些裂骨寒风带来的轻微刺痛，他的却依旧带着淡淡的暖意。赤司征十郎低头在她手心呼了一口热气，便曲起五指裹住她的掌心和指尖，将它们带入了他身侧的衣袋中。 

“对了刚刚就想问了，我们今天来这里是做什么的？”  
“祈福。”  
“哈——？”

“这是新年的传统。”  
他抬起赤眸看了她一眼，娴熟地揽过她的腰、带着她继续向前走，语调依然平静，丝毫没有被她夸张的动作所影响，  
“只是按理不该今天来，但我想，你会比较喜欢人少些的时候。”

“唔，确实……”

她的喜好、她的想法……  
他真的对她好得过分，好到她根本不屑于什么山盟海誓，仅仅从生活中每分每秒的每一个细节，就能让她感受到比承诺更为厚重的深情。

在第二片台阶的尽头，两旁的墙面上挂满了鸟居样的挂牌，翻过背面，可见上面写满了各式各样的愿望，诸如“生意兴隆”之类的。迷你的小型鸟居层层叠叠井然有序地挂在墙上的挂钩上，绯红与青灰交相辉映，远远看去也形成了不错的景致。

四枫院夕影颇有兴致地拿着手机这边拍拍那边录录，直到暂时离开了片刻的少年再次走回到她身边。

“征十郎，你刚才去做什么了？”  
方侧头开口，她就见他手中也拿着一个与墙上挂着的一样的鸟居。夕影略稀奇地翘了翘眉，挑起声线半开玩笑地补了一句，  
“咦~你什么时候也开始信这种没有根据的东西了？”

赤司征十郎直视向她，面不改色地淡淡一笑：  
“反正也没什么损失，若是恰好真的灵验，就是白赚的，不是么？”

这句回答听着似乎有些耳熟，逻辑也……  
女子听闻转着眼珠回忆了一番，这才想起当年修学旅行时，她似乎对着黑鸡蛋发表过同样的观点。

——说起来，她当年不过是信口开河随便一说，想不到他居然连这种事都记得。

被自己的台词和逻辑塞住了话，她自然是想不出什么反驳的言论。  
四枫院夕影于是故意忽略了这个话题，眯着半月眼凑上前去：  
“你写了什么？”

谁知后者这次没有大方地将其展示给她看。

赤司征十郎不为所动地握着手中之物，神色镇定而理所当然：  
“神员交代过，被当事人看见是会失效的。”

她一愣：  
“和我有关？”

后者淡然回了个单音节，便慢条斯理地将那迷你鸟居挂上了许愿墙。

诚然，夕影觉得自己已经做到了百分之百的真诚，似乎没什么东西是值得他许愿的，这超脱常理的情况让她有些好奇。好奇心作祟的结果，便是自家少年虽然在当时没有让她看，她还是会寻找各种时机。  
譬如祈福时的那短短五分钟。

她花了半秒瞬步回到那个地方，准确地找到许愿牌所挂的位置。因为今日没有多少其他人来，她甚至都不用翻找。  
于是，将那个鸟居微微后翻，四枫院夕影将头凑过去后，看见了熟悉的俊朗字迹——

【希望永远记住发生过的一切。】

……

乍看之下意义不明，但她还是立马参透了其中的意思。而就在那一瞬间，她捂住了嘴，只觉得鼻头和眼眶都突然有些发酸。

她爱上的人类实在太过聪明。  
她从未向他明确提过人死后会失去记忆云云，但他似乎还是从她的字句间猜到了这一层事实。

——这确实不是靠自己的努力就能实现的愿望，也难怪他会突然对神祀产生兴趣了。

四枫院夕影瞬步回去后，就不管不顾地从后环住了那个有着赤色脑袋的背影。

赤司征十郎斜过头，神色无变，好像并不对她的行为感到意外，只抬手婆娑过她的鬓角，放缓了声线、柔声道：  
“还是去看了？”

紫罗兰发色的女子将脑袋搁在他肩上，闷闷地回了一个单音节。

赤发赤眸的少年“呵”了一声，没有说话，也未因此而生气。

就这样沉默了良久，他长叹了一口气，降下声线，轻轻唤了声她的名字：  
“夕影。”

“什么？”  
“如果，真的成真了……”

“真央灵术院。”  
打断他的话吐出一个地名，四枫院夕影将双手移上面前的人的双肩，闭上眼，慢慢道，  
“这是成为死神的学校。只要从中毕业，就能加入护庭十三队，从而居住进静灵庭。一旦入了静灵庭，就有机会出入四枫院家。”

她说着静默须臾，又以平直的语调客观地补了一句：  
“只是，目前为止还没有过……有生前记忆的先例。”

“……”  
赤司征十郎听闻没有答话，兀自看着前方。

半晌。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯。”

“今年这个是没办法了，我看都看了。”  
夕影睁开了眼，斜过眸，目不转睛地凝视着身边的少年瑰红色的双瞳，  
“明年你再许吧，我保证不看。”

四枫院夕影觉得自己的想法越来越前后矛盾了。  
她曾经真心地希望过他永远不要踏入静灵庭半步，只因为成为死神太过危险。若想魂魄不灭，最好的选择便是作为人类生生世世转世轮回。但如今……大约是自己真的太贪心了，这一百年都还没有开始，就忍不住想要更久。

她偶尔会梦到百年后的岁月。全身都仿佛沉入了深渊，痛彻心扉的孤独带来的彻骨冷意吞没了一切，让她冷得发抖。幸好他就在她身边，午夜梦回后，那熟悉的温度可以很快驱散突如其来的寒冷。  
有几次，他被她的动静惊醒过。她看着他睁开眼，伸过五指滑去她眼角不知何时淌下的液滴，没敢说话，只将脑袋埋进他看不见的地方。而每到那时，他也只是将她更深地圈入怀中，叮嘱她好好休息不要多想，从未问过她发生了什么。  
或许，是因为从一开始就已经猜到了答案。

“征十郎……”  
她再次开口，几不可闻的浅淡哭腔掺杂了深深的虔诚和祈求，  
“拜托你，成为那个先例，我想……永远和你在一起。”

赤司征十郎的灵压微微一颤，片刻后，回身直视向她。

“夕影，不要哭。”  
他将一只手压到她的脑后，  
“明年我们再来。”

“嗯，还有后年。”  
“每年都来，都许这个，可好？”

她觉得现在的自己就像一个需要被哄着的小孩子，一点没了一直以来优雅成熟的形象，但偏偏他那宠溺的语气对她而言就是很受用。

少年的话音刚落下，四枫院夕影就翘起了眉，只觉得心情好了些。她后退了一步，歪过头，又追问了一遍：  
“征十郎，你说的是真的？”

“夕影，我骗过你么？”

“那……”  
她举起一只手，勾起小指竖到他面前，  
“我们拉钩。”

赤司征十郎低笑了一声，便也伸出手勾上了她的指，末了还以大拇指与她的相互一顶。  
看着垂下了双手的人心满意足的模样，他有些好笑地勾了勾嘴角，便重又执过她的手，略带无奈地拉长了声调：  
“那么，可以继续往前走了么？我任性的小猫。”

“什么啊，这就嫌我任性了？”  
四枫院夕影佯装不满地凑上去，  
“以后可还有更任性的，到时你是不是要把我丢出去？”

他斜睨了她一眼，微笑着一本正经道：  
“不敢，夫人多虑了。”

“这还差不多。”  
“呵……”

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

#66 考试与复习是永恒不变的噩梦

一年后……

第三学年第三学期、各类社团的全国大赛结束后，每个学生剩下的主题就都只剩下了一个——大学升学考试。这一点，对于早已进入人类生活的四枫院夕影也是同样。  
又一年冬季杯结束，从篮球部引退后，每日放学，她的工作就从做作业和社团计划变成了做作业、做习题、和做习题。

万能的赤司征十郎早在高三第二学期末就接到了日本最高学府东京大学的担保名额。因此，每天都闲得慌的某人就有了更多的时间督促她的学习，并直接包揽了包括制定复习计划、监督和检查在内的所有工作。

四枫院夕影本就对学习现世的高中课程没什么兴趣。前两年因为有少年高一时那魔鬼般的补习做基础，加之本身还算聪明，成绩好歹还能入赤司征臣的眼，毕竟他不会像要求自家儿子那么要求她。但是，如今临近升学考试，为了能把她也赶上和自家少年一样的学校，他干脆直接坐镇在了本家。每次模拟考完，他第一件事就是问她拿成绩，还各种对着卷子东看西看指手画脚，颇有一副“你可以考不过征十郎，但是你必须考过除他之外的所有人”的架势，这让夕影和她的免费家教都压力很大。  
其结果，就是赤司征十郎应父亲大人的要求不间断地对她提高着要求，而她只觉得路漫漫其修远兮，不知道那死命复习和做题的日子什么时候才是个头。

这一天的四枫院夕影依旧苦逼地伏在桌案上面对着那本厚厚的习题册，册子的旁边躺着一本翻开的笔记本，上面是赤司用各种颜色的笔写出来的批注。

这时，书房的小门开启，赤发赤眸的少年手执着一壶水从外走入：  
“夕影，不要趴在桌上看，对眼睛不好。”

高挑着语音如此道了一句，他只对对方瞬间抬起的哀怨碧眸抱以了一个微笑，看着她虽不情愿、但还是听话地挺直了背的模样，坐到了她身旁的另一把椅子上。

一边在空杯中倒入温水，赤司征十郎侧眸扫了眼女子掌下的笔记本和她全身散发出的幽怨气场。略带无奈地笑了笑，他将水杯推到她面前，以尽可能不会刺激到她的平直声线淡淡地道：  
“休息一会儿吧，喝点水，别太累了。”

四枫院夕影立马如蒙大赦地丢下了手中的笔。  
她耷拉着脸转头朝身边的少年眨了眨眼，接过他递过去的水杯狠狠喝了一口，便直接斜进了他怀中，闷在他衣衫间甚是委屈地拖长了话音：  
“唔，征十郎……这是你今天说的第一句人话……”

莫名被形容成“不说人话”的某人也很是无辜。但他还是包容了自家未婚妻偶尔的孩子气，一手轻拍着她的后背，放缓了语调柔声哄着她：  
“再忍忍吧，很快就结束了。另外，父亲说了，下周带你一起去逛街。”

紫罗兰发色的女子听闻抬起了头。  
她煞有介事地将面前的人上下打量了半天，过了一会儿，摆出了一副大惊小怪的神色：  
“吓，真的假的？就这节骨眼？不像他啊！”

“卒业仪式前，他要为了某件事举办一场宴会，就在这里。”

“原来是宴会啊，我就说嘛……”  
表示了解地点了点头，夕影瘫软了身子半闭起双眸在少年怀中蹭了一会儿。只是，几分钟后，她被学习搅得出现了问题的脑回路还是转了回来。

“等等，不对啊。”  
女子又将目光对向了少年瑰红色的双瞳，微微支起了脑袋，  
“如果我没记错的话，宴会用的礼服我应该有不少了，没必要特意再去逛街买吧。”

“不，很需要。”  
立即接下了话，赤发赤眸的少年轻扬嘴角，露出了一个有些神秘的笑容，  
“之前的那些都太素净，那场宴会你也是主角之一，需要一件更能体现身份的。”

“‘身份’？什么身份？”

赤司征十郎只笑不答。

又过了须臾，他侧头看了眼墙上的挂钟，就从怀中将黏在自己身上的某只捞了出来。  
娴熟地垂首侵入她的唇舌，少年认真地观察了片刻似乎终于被他哄去郁结情绪的人，便曲起指腹滑过她的额角，浅笑着道：  
“好了，夕影，已经休息很久了，抓紧时间将最后一点内容复习完？”

只是他的话音刚落，原本尚恢复了些往日的平静的某人便立刻翻了个白眼，面色不善地指控了起来：  
“啊~好讨厌……你就不能忘了复习之类的事情么……？”

>>>

在父亲大人和万能的赤发少年的双重监督下，最终的结果自然不会太差。四枫院夕影虽没能做到“一人之下，万人之上”，但也勉强接到了东京大学的录取通知书。不过，虽然不知赤司征臣作何感想，她自己是很满意了，毕竟直到两年前，她还对现世的这些知识一窍不通。

至于那关于宴会礼服的“逛街”，到最后也不过花了半天的时间——为了让她有最大限度的时间投入学习，赤司家的两个男人一早就去各处考察过、并得出了几套方案。而那个周末，夕影不过是去负责试穿，再供那两个眼光毒辣吹毛求疵的人类挑选的。

接着没过多久，就到了宴会当天。

脑子里只有学习和习题的生活真的会让人变傻。那一日，坐在梳妆台前任由造型师摆弄着自己的头发，大脑短路了多时的四枫院夕影终究还是悟到了今日的不同之处在哪里。

以往，她都是以女伴的身份陪着自家少年去参加各种宴会。除去他对她的态度不说，她仍可以被当做是花瓶和陪衬，因此，无论面对什么情况她都会收敛自己的性情和锋芒，以不给自家少年留下把柄为先。但今日的宴会是赤司家举办的，如若在宾客来到时她与赤司征十郎一同去迎接他们的话，那传递出的消息就只有一点——赤司征臣要借这个宴会的名义向外界宣布她真正的身份。  
那么她要做的，就成了摆出这个身份所应有的气场和风度。

——这可比事事小心谨慎简单多了。

赤司家的两个男人吹毛求疵的结果是一条紫色的抹胸长礼服。

这条礼服除了斜吊带的设计形成的单肩裸|露外，整体风格较为保守，但贴身的裁剪和上品的布料又很好得显出了女子堪称完美的身段。四枫院夕影身为贵族，举手投足本就大方而优雅，与其相配，就更显出了一分出人一等的高贵。  
显然，他们要的就是这个效果。不在于多华丽，而是在气质与气势上远远甩开在场的所有所谓的千金小姐。

加上今日紫罗兰发色的女子偶尔会相当自然地稍稍指挥一下佣人，也常摆着典雅恬淡的完美笑容代替恰巧正忙的赤司征十郎为客人接风，整一副赤司家女主人的样子，这让应邀前来的人都不免将话题引到了这上面。  
直到宴会开始后，赤司征臣走上中心的主位，宣布了一个重大的消息：

赤司家的独子，赤司征十郎的婚期。

那一瞬间，所有人都惊讶地睁大了眼，四枫院夕影如是。  
她还没有听说今日的宴会还有这么一个环节。况且，一般这类家族都会先举行正式的订婚仪式——虽说也有极少数省去这个步骤的情况，但这实际上不合规矩，更不合赤司家素来一丝不苟的做派。

突然的惊喜让夕影一时有些反应不及。无视了余光中厅室内齐齐盯向这里的目光，她第一次略带局促地向身边揽着她的腰的少年投去了视线。而下一秒，就仿佛是要证明心之所向一般，赤发赤眸的少年抬手压住了她的后脑，在众目睽睽下侧头吻上了她的唇。

不过，“天赐兵装番”四枫院家前任分家家主四枫院夕影端得不是那种会沉浸在意料之外的情形中不能自拔的人。  
宾客们的种种猜测得到了证实，自由活动时间正式开始后，他们便放弃了关于八卦话题的讨论，该叙旧的叙旧、该谈生意的则照常谈起了生意。而在近几日开始接手公司的自家少年与其他业界前辈相谈时，她也真正拿出了赤司家人的架势，指挥下人们进行一些厅室摆设与酒菜的调整。

实际上，此次宴会来了不少赤司征十郎的迷妹。  
夕影很清楚，因为其中有好几个就曾在过去当着她的面向她家少年献过殷情。即便没有，在曾经她陪他参加过的一些聚会中，她也能轻易地从她们的言语和神色之间感受到其中深切的爱慕之情。

只是，她是个有风度又大度的人，不会在女孩们玻璃心碎一地的时候上前补一刀。如今一切尘埃落定，她们没有机会已成了事实，若是聪明些，就该默默放下心中的那点执念，将自己优雅的一面展现出来，或能得到别人的尊重。

四枫院夕影以为这些出身尊贵的人类都会是明白人，毕竟从小受到的教育就有别于常人，没想到即使在这一天，她还是再一次感受到了所谓的“智商下限”。

叫住她的人姓高桥。  
据她所知，她的父母与赤司征臣关系不差，因而得以长年与赤司家的企业合作。虽然本身的公司不大，近几年也依靠这一点寻找着商机，企业资产和实力都在逐年上升中。

那个时候她刚吩咐完佣人给桌上的酒筹另添上些酒，正无所事事地举着杯盏以灵压听着那头自家少年与那些前辈的对话，黑发少女就踱到了她面前，一本正经地板着脸，直接进入了正题：  
“如果你真的爱赤司君的话，就请你离开他。”

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

#67 所谓的婚前综合征

“如果你真的爱赤司君的话，就请你离开他。”

额，这直白的开头……  
被槽点满满的开场词一雷，四枫院夕影停住了晃着酒杯的动作，面上端庄的笑容无变，只朝面前的人歪了歪头。

——这种宴会无聊得很，既然有人愿意给她增加些乐趣，她倒很是乐意奉陪。

“虽然赤司君不喜欢我们，但我们都有强大的家庭背景，可以辅助赤司家走向更高的巅峰，而没有这些的你，将来只会成为他的软肋。”

夕影没有答话，只微笑着稍稍眯眼，示意她继续往下说。

“另外，为你自己考虑。这个世界讲究的终究是门当户对。或许赤司君现在对你一时新鲜，但时间长了新鲜劲过去了，你又该怎么办？到时的你，只会成为赤司家传宗接代的生育机器而已。”

生育机器……  
呵，真亏她说得出口。

女子依旧不言，兀自仰头小啜了一口手中杯盏内的红酒。

等了半晌没再听见下文，她才将视线转回去。只见那个少女依旧目不转睛地盯着她，也不知是要看她的诛心之语是否起了效果，还是在盼望着她的什么答复。  
但无论如何，她的词穷已成事实，四枫院夕影于是侧身将玻璃杯放在一旁的矮桌上，优雅地抬起一只手叉起腰，偏头道：  
“说完了？”

面前的人类没有回话。

“很精彩。感情真挚，值得嘉奖。”  
毫无诚意地扬眉评论了一句，她稍稍后退倚靠着身后的矮桌，两手撑于其上，双腿微叉，仍保持着贵族式完美的淡雅笑容，  
“我知道你们早就调查过我。那么，高桥小姐，我很好奇，你们调查出的结果是什么？”

此话似乎戳到了她的什么痛处。少女听闻立时蹙起了眉，稍稍增大音量，语气也急了起来：  
“别以为赤司家帮你……”

“赤司家帮我掩藏了我的来历？莫非你以为赤司家的人真的如此空闲，竟花了这么大的心力帮我，才造成了过去和现在你们都没有一丁点头绪的局面？”  
扬声打断她的话，看着她突然愣怔的样子，夕影挑了挑眉，  
“那好，就当是你想的那样。那么，既然赤司家愿意在我身上花费这么多力气，你又凭什么认为自己的假设会成真？”

一句话，黑发少女就被她塞住了言辞：  
“我……因为……”

这么简单就没了战斗力，这让四枫院夕影觉得有些无趣，然而她并没有引导别人爆发战力的兴趣。

“如果你没什么要说的了的话，该我问了。”  
如此一言，她走上了一步，踱到她面前，  
“是谁教唆你来挑衅我的？”

大约没想到她会直截抛出这样的问题，少女一惊，她手中的杯筹也随之猛然一抖。蓦然的动静使得杯中酒红色的液体在一瞬间倾洒而出，落了一些上夕影的裙摆：  
“没有谁！是我自己……“

夕影斜眸扫了一眼衣着上略有些变色的布料，并没有因此而发怒。

“自己？”  
紫罗兰发色的女子只是轻“哼”了一声，将头凑到她垂下的眼睑不远处，降下声线，音调沉沉，  
“我之前也没少陪征十郎参加过各类宴会。若是心中不舒服，你大可那时候就来，或许我一时兴起还会听进去你的言论，纵使再不济，迫于形势我也不会把你怎么样。但你偏偏挑这个时候，我是该说你之前太沉得住气，还是太笨，居然选择了最不合时宜的时机？”

“嘛，不过，我相信你应该不会如此低智商。今日的这件事，十有八|九是有谁唆使，而你又刚好想来给我个下马威，顺便赌一下自己是否还有机会。”  
她重又踱开了步子，再次拿起置于桌上许久的酒杯，佯装感叹地拉长了声线，  
“呀咧呀咧，那那个人这波还真是赚疯了——既借你的手测试了我的斤两，又让你触上了赤司家的逆鳞，制造两家不合断绝你们的后路……”

言及此，她抬起眸，看向少女转而变得惊慌失措的神色：  
“看你的表情，我似乎猜对了？”

“……”

“但……不好意思，很遗憾，我恰好不是那种知道被骗就会放人一马的圣母。况且，别人利用你来试探我，也正好给我提供了个机会杀鸡儆猴，你说是么？”  
高高抬起下颚，四枫院夕影将酒杯斟满，笑容和煦、语调平静，仿佛只是在和人聊着家常。

然话音落下后，她瞬间将冰绿色的猫眼眯成了一条促狭的细线，轻拍双手将安排完工作正在靠近的管家招来，眼底闪起深潭般的冷然寒光。

中年男人立时走到了她身前，恭恭敬敬地欠了欠身：  
“少夫人。”

四枫院夕影最后朝那黑发少女斜睨了一眼，便直接背过身离开了原地，徒留一句不带丝毫感情的冷若冰霜的陈述句：  
“轰出去。”

……

这一头的小小动静终于还是被其他人察觉了。然这无关紧要，所谓“杀鸡儆猴”，若没有“猴子”来围观，该如何起到威慑的作用？  
虽然，夕影其实并不想惊动正在与人周旋的自家少年。

但赤司征十郎还是马上赶到了她身边，没有多看正被强制请出大厅的人一眼，面上倒也没什么担心的神色：  
“怎么了？”

“无关紧要的小事。大约是我之前太过收敛，真的被人当成花瓶了。”  
紫发碧眸的女子弯起眉眼微笑着朝他转过了身，在少年揽过她的腰之际几不可察地朝他身侧靠了靠。如此一言，她又稍稍仰起头，凑到他耳边，低声补了一句，  
“有人想要借她对付我，或许也会暗中搞其他小动作对赤司家不利。不过考虑到高桥家依附赤司家的情况，大约过不了多久那位小姐就会亲自上门赔罪、并交代幕后的那个人吧。”

只能说那人的如意算盘打得不错，只是或许她之前不露锋芒、看上去忍气吞声的形象太过深入人心，他还是低估了她，没有算到她一眼便可看穿他的伎俩。如此，有她的盘问抛砖引玉，反而他自己很快就会因这愚蠢的一步棋而暴露。

妄想她成为赤司征十郎的软肋？真是可惜，无论从谋略还是武力来看，这都是不折不扣的伪命题。她虽不喜欢自行使用那些阴狠的手段，但这与中央四十六室和四枫院家的老顽固周旋的几百年也不是白活的。  
——在正确的场合和正确的身份下做正确的事，她四枫院夕影的处事原则仅此而已。

赤发赤眸的少年听毕挑了挑眉，并没有露出多意外的神色，仿佛一切皆在意料之中，只歪头朝她露出了一个微笑，没有发表其他的观点。  
为确认她的情况，他将她上下端详了一会儿，而后在瞥见裙摆上不和谐的颜色时蹙了蹙眉：  
“衣服脏了？”

夕影“唔”了一声：  
“不小心把人吓到了，洒出来的。”

此话出口时，身边的人已引着她走上了前往二楼的楼梯：  
“去换一件吧。”

>>>

与其说是换衣服，不如说是找个远离人群单独相处的借口。不过夕影当然不会说穿，因为此举深得她心。

回到卧房，她就敛去了方才宴会上波澜不惊的优雅姿态，瘫软着身子钻入了少年怀中：  
“啊~啊~还是跟你腻在这里好，要是能不再出去就更好了……”

赤发赤眸的少年听闻轻笑了一声，从善如流地接收了她的牢骚：  
“耐心些，不会持续太久的。”

“唔，征十郎，你每次都这么说……”

看着女子嘟起嘴不满的模样，赤司征十郎没再接话，只扬着眉尽职地替懒地一动不动的某人解着礼服繁复的衣带。  
四枫院夕影配合地趴在他肩头，两手无所事事地婆娑着他的后颈，过了一会儿，略带迟疑地发出了一个单句：  
“话说——”

“怎么？”  
“我们这样不订婚直接……会不会不太好？”

“是我提出来的。订婚仪式需要的参与人员与流程都太严苛，以你的情况，那样更容易让那些人对你妄加猜测。况且——”  
慢条斯理地解释着，他伸过双手搭上她的肩将她摆到他面前，扬声道，  
“谁说我们没有订婚了？”

夕影一懵：  
“诶？”

“难道你都没有查过，左手中指戴上的，通常是什么样的戒指？”  
“征十郎，你又不是不知道我不太会用搜索……”

嘴上这么说着，她却在一瞬间已然知晓了答案。

左手中指……莫非那就是……？  
不，若真是如此，岂不是从那么早之前开始……

自行止住了言辞，四枫院夕影猛地睁大了双眸。她噤了声，被幸福感填满的心情已无法单单以简单的“感动”一词形容，她只能再次紧紧环过面前人的后背，闭上眼发出了一声轻笑：  
“征十郎你……呵……”

他总是能在不经意间给她惊喜。

旖旎的气氛就这样持续了良久。

四枫院夕影身上衣裙的各类搭扣早已解完，随时可以脱去换身衣服，但她就是粘在原地不想动弹。赤发赤眸的少年也没有催促，随着她的心意，只侧首凝视着她。  
许久，也不知是好奇还是其他，他还是开口问道：  
“她跟你说了什么？”

“没什么吧。她们调查不出我的来历，就以为是你和父亲替我掩盖了，以此得出我出生低微的结论。”  
她漫不经心地答道，  
“然后就是各种对未来的展望，诸如对赤司家的辅助能力啦，以及在没有家庭背景的情况下、若是将来情感不再的后果啦，之类的。”

言及此，感受到突然袭上肩头的湿滑触感，她的话音一顿，用余光看了一眼遁入视线的赤色脑袋：  
“嘛，虽然她料错了我的出生，不过若从那个角度想想，倒还挺难反驳的。毕竟我四枫院家虽为至高无上的四大贵族之一，但也仅限于静灵庭而已。”

赤司征十郎没有回话，兀自将唇贴在她肩颈处轻轻吮吸着。过了很久，直到那里传来的怪异感觉让她稍稍拧起了眉，他才放开她，轻柔地以指腹滑过方才制造出的细小红痕。

看得出他很讨厌听到类似的言论。  
赤发赤眸的少年听毕，手中的动作虽然没停，再开口时，精致的五官下已显示出了未经掩饰的愠怒：  
“夕影，忘记那些话，那种假设不可能发生。”

四枫院夕影点了点头。

“我信你。只是，即使真的发生了，我又怎么可能会像她想象的那么窝囊？”  
认真地答了一句，她扬起嘴角，抬眸看向别处，又半眯起眼，轻轻放缓了音调，  
“如果有朝一日，你对我的感情真的不再如今日这般，你就直接告诉我。我会放你自由，彻底离开你，永远也不再回头。”

四枫院家的人就是如此，虽执着而一根筋，却又比任何人都潇洒。

但，纵使只是设想，这个言辞终究还是惹恼了他。

“夕影！”  
厉声的疾呼自耳边炸开，下一秒，她已被大得出奇的力道按进了床被间。

“四枫院夕影，不……赤司夕影，我给我听清楚——”  
他欺身压到她身上，与她仅离分毫的脑袋遮蔽了头顶的灯光，赤眸微睨，满脸阴霾，  
“这一生，你都不可能找到离开我的理由。”

“……”

万事都有变数。事实上，虽然有些悲观，但夕影并不觉得自己提前思考这个可能性有什么错处。

只是……  
“离开”，这到底还是他最害怕听到的词，她不该提及、或者说，根本就不该将这些想法说出来。那只会伤他的心，而这并非她所愿。  
如今，既然已踩到了他的雷区，那么无论他如何处置她，似乎都不该有什么怨言。

“征十郎，对不起。”  
四枫院夕影抬首将头埋进了面前人的颈窝，闭上眼，伸出双手抚过他的侧肩，以最为诚挚的音调道，  
“对不起，我不该……”

“夕影。”  
敛去了适才的盛怒，赤司征十郎打断了她的话。他又恢复了一如既往的温和声线，只是那温润如玉的语调中掺杂了丝丝缕缕的颤抖和嘶哑，  
“我不想再从你口中听到这种话。”

她看向他，郑重地答了句“好”。

到头来，她还是被无关紧要之人的诛心之言影响了。或许说到底，她内心深处其实也害怕着那个假设成真。

虚挂在身上的衣物被轻易扯开，四枫院夕影阖起眸，双手滑过面前人的后背。她微微仰首，给他留出足够的空间在她颈上落下湿吻。相错的呼吸在不知不觉间越来越急促之际，楼下宴会的乐声却在这时不合时宜地跃入大脑，她这才想起还未解决完的正事。

“征十郎。”  
她喘着气，小心翼翼地悄声道，  
“等宴会结束再……我们等下还要下去。”

正事还是最重要的。  
他听闻行动一停，仰头凑到她面前，双眸直视着她，慢慢平稳着呼吸。不多时，伸过一只手插|入了她的发间，一言不发地吞没了她的唇舌。

心中仍旧放心不下。  
许久之后他放开她，夕影一边用指尖顺着他额前稍稍有些凌乱的刘海，坦然地与他对视，以前所未有的认真语调道：  
“抱歉，征十郎。下个月就是婚期，我是太紧张了，你就把我刚才说的那些话当成婚前综合……”

“我知道。”  
截断了她的台词，赤发赤眸的少年闭了闭眼，  
“这件事不要再提了。夕影，那些想法，我会一点不剩地将其从你脑中抹去。”

夕影一愣。  
她没想到他会是这个反应。但这样的回复，也让她定下了从方才就慌乱起来的心神。

“呵……好。”  
四枫院夕影微微一笑。深深吸了一口气，她半开玩笑道，  
“话说其实我对自己的人格魅力还是挺有信心的。”

赤司征十郎见状翘起双眉：  
“是么？”

“怎么不是？否则怎么能打败万千少女被冠上你的姓氏？”

……

由于方才的骚动弄乱了她的发型，换上米色的长款礼服后，稍稍补了下妆，夕影便干脆放下了原本盘起来的长发。她坐到镜边，将头发全部捋到颈前，拿过梳妆台上的木梳，对着镜子兀自打理了起来。

赤发赤眸的少年来到了她的身侧。  
由于面前的镜子不算太大，她并无法从中看见他的脸。只是，当她又一次将梳子举到头顶时，只觉得原本持物的手倏忽便空了。

温润的嗓音就在这时传入了耳中：  
“我来。”

他的话音落下，不知该如何形容的奇妙触感就这样自脑后传来。  
在镜中，他站在她身后，一只手捻着她的发丝，另一只手轻持着木梳，细细地将其自头顶滑到头发末梢。他所有的动作都轻柔而小心，仿佛害怕给她带去哪怕任何一点点不适。

那一刻，四枫院夕影闭上了眼，只觉时光搁浅，岁月静好。

过了很久，她就这样情不自禁地拉出了话音：  
“征十郎。”

“我在。”

“明天，你也帮我梳头吧。”  
他的回答没有迟疑：“好。”

“以后每天都帮我梳。”  
“呵……好。”

“说好了哦。”  
“嗯，说好了。”  
……

至此，四枫院夕影自我嫌弃地轻笑了一声。

如此看来，她先前的想法确实太过多余。  
——果然是婚前综合症吧。

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

#68 卒业式的牌理与出牌套路

赤司征十郎对四枫院夕影的要求越来越低了。  
——虽然当时夕影说出这话时少年的回复不置可否，但从种种迹象表明，她的感觉并没有出错，因为可以从很多地方看出来。

譬如不知从何时起，素来严格把控着她入睡和晨起的人再也没有在非必要早起的日子当过她的闹钟；再譬如，他对她真的是越管越宽，且越来越喜欢替她代劳一些事……  
不过，若说她不乐意，那肯定是假的。

宴会的第二天便是洛山高中的卒业式。  
因为他们早已从篮球部引退，加之卒业式的举办时间设在了下午，夕影一如既往地没有受到任何影响睡眠的干扰，一直睡到了自然醒。只是她醒来的时候，察觉到如今自己身处的位置似乎并不在卧房中……  
不过，自那次合宿半夜醒来发现自己在大巴中后，她已不会对这种情况感到惊奇，只相当淡定地睁开双眸观察起了四周的环境。

潺潺的水声自醒来后在耳边慢慢放大，她的身体依旧和入睡时一样贴着有着熟悉坚实肌肉的肌肤，只是因隔了层水分子而多了些不可思议的湿滑感。她的头搁在他肩头，他的一只手揽着她的全身，另一只细细地在水中搓滑着她的皮肤。氲氲腾起的水蒸气让周遭的环境增添了一分缱绻，但从那摆设看，她还是勉强辨出了自己所在之处。  
是卧房的洗浴室——不过是因为她头一次以这个角度看，所以略略有些陌生罢了。

作为婚期将近的未婚夫妻，四枫院夕影早已不会对这种情况大惊小怪。她抓过身边的人正灵活活动的手，双手捧过那细长的五指举到自己面前，便垂了垂脑袋，将唇贴上去轻轻一触。没一会儿，那只手轻而易举地逃离了她的控制，滑至她的下颚掰过她的头，她就看见了少年笑盈盈的赤眸：  
“征十郎。”

“早。”  
简单平常地道着例行的早安，赤司征十郎将她鬓边粘在了脸颊上的碎发捋至耳后，而后把她的脑袋压回肩上，便继续起了手中的工作。

水是一个好东西。  
在温度适中的热水中，浑身的不适感似乎都能得到不同程度的缓解。加之他的动作轻柔而舒适，夕影干脆再次阖上了眼，享受起晨起时这慵懒的时光。

半晌后，耳边又传来了少年的轻唤：  
“夕影。”

她懒洋洋地回了一个单音节。

“昨晚好像有些过火了，我……是不是弄疼你了？”  
此话出口时，他的指腹正小心翼翼地婆娑着她的前胸，稍一用力，她就确实感到了一股隐隐的钝痛。

四枫院夕影睁开眼支起了身子。  
放眼看去，今日她身上是有些深浅不一的淤痕，但……想到昨日宴会途中说错了话，她倒不觉得有什么好抱怨的。是她自己踩了他的雷区，为了抚平他的心境，无论何种后果都理应承受。

“怎么可能？我哪有这么娇气？”  
于是她直视向他，笑着道，  
“况且，我们马上就是夫妻了。”

她愿意用自己的身体给他释放白日里压抑的情绪——这也即将成为她的义务。

然而，这些言论好像并不能说服他。  
赤司征十郎深深地凝视着她，就这样沉默了很久，方长叹一口气，眼睑微垂，温润的声线中掺杂了淡淡的自责：  
“对不起。”

“征十郎，我很讨厌听你对我说这三个字。”  
四枫院夕影听闻煞有介事地扳起了脸，  
“从现在开始，没有我的允许你都不许说，否则我立马翻脸给你看。——如果哪天我突然想听的话，会提前告诉你的。”

“……”  
这话虽不难理解，但到底有些怪异，饶是万能的某人在乍听之时也不免小小地消化了一下。  
赤发赤眸的少年呆愣了好几秒，才有些好笑地扬起嘴角，恢复常带的温和笑颜，发出一声不自禁的轻笑。

“对，就是这样，请保持。”  
紫罗兰发色的女子依旧一脸正直地吐着歪理，  
“人类不是有句老话说什么心情愉悦有利于长寿吗？征十郎你要严格遵守，对我的寿命负责！”

她的话音刚落，少年的表情就带上了一些哭笑不得：  
“夕影——”

“啊，怎么？”

他没有答，伸过双手搭上她的太阳穴，将她的脑袋带到了他面前。赤司征十郎收敛了面上的神情，闭上眼将前额顶上她的，一言不发。  
几分钟后，他轻叹地再次喊了声她的名字：  
“夕影。”

她收去了不正经的高挑声线，认真地沉声回道：  
“嗯，我在。”

“谢谢你，让我认识你。”

四枫院夕影身形一颤。

“……我曾经并不相信现世小说中所谓的‘茫茫人海中遇见你’……这些乱七八糟听起来很浪漫的句子。”  
静默了须臾，她也微笑着阖上眸，缓声低言，  
“现在，我依然不相信‘一见钟情’，却相信了‘命中注定’。——命中注定我会来到现世，命中注定我会去第一眼看见的那个人类家中骗吃骗喝，命中注定……我会爱上他。如果没有遇见你，或许我会一直一个人，直到最后，接受家族的安排去联姻——你说，从这个角度看，我是否也该感谢你？”

“所以啊，既然我们注定要在一起，那还纠结什么谁感谢谁？好好地在一起不就好了？”  
慢条斯理地说着，她重新看向他，眉尖微挑，又恢复了半开玩笑的口气，  
“虽然我偶尔也会纠结一下啦，比如为什么不早点来现世玩一发养成之类的……”

旖旎的氛围就这样不明不白地被一扫而空，赤司征十郎呵笑了一声，俊朗的五官间掺杂了一丝无奈：  
“夕影，这种气氛下你该正经些。”

“哪里不正经了？”  
四枫院夕影正色道，  
“我真的有正经地考虑过啊！”

“……”  
看着面前的人理直气壮的模样，赤发赤眸的少年没再接话，径直垂首吻上她的唇，中止了这没有营养的话题。

>>>

卒业式的意义在何处？  
说白了就是“学长/学姐就要走了，我一定要抓紧机会最后告一波白，没准就成了。即使没成，反正以后也很难再见到了，不用太过担心形象问题”。

虽然相互之间的所属关系在本年级早已人尽皆知，但夕影和她家少年平常还是较为低调的，加上那喜欢看戏的恶质性格，她从未拿过自己的身份去棒打学妹们的少女心，因此，这不是秘密的秘密在整个洛山其实并不公开。于是，卒业式的氛围、情感状况不明，配合第三学年第三学期并不同班的情况，这在校的最后一天就没这么简单了。

这天别的年级本是放假的，但学校中还是多了许多人。在卒业仪式赤司征十郎站在前台作为学生代表演讲时，礼堂敞开的门口就密密麻麻挤满了各种脑袋。

他那演讲稿夕影早就看过。是十分公式化没有错处的稿子，没什么问题但也没太多新意，虽不至于昏昏欲睡，但还是有那么点无聊的。因此，想也知道这些学弟、额，更多的是学妹们，是为何而来。

“喂，四枫院桑。”  
孽缘代表、再次与她同班的浅川君用手肘捅了捅她的后背。四枫院夕影方稍微侧过头，他就前倾着身子凑到了她耳边，一手置于唇边，偷偷摸摸地小声道，  
“你信不信，等下校长一宣布解散，你家会长大人就一步都动不了了。”

紫罗兰发色的女子淡定地瞥了一眼台上玉树临风的少年，毫无诚意地道：  
“嗯，意料之中。”

“话说会长大人要演讲，不能提前将衬衫前两颗扣子拿掉。若是那些人去抢，你有想好怎么解决么？”

夕影听闻歪了歪头：  
“扣子？”

现世的卒业式还有这种传统么？她家征十郎似乎没跟她提过……

但这话当然不能问出来。她只是端着下颚思索了一会儿，摊了摊手道：  
“额，没吧。”

这个反应让浅川朔眯起了半月眼。棕色头发长相俊美的男生此刻一脸的无语丝毫没有掩藏：  
“你还真是随便……”

夕影没有答话。

过了一会儿，他又想到了什么似地道：  
“其实我觉得你也会被围攻的……”

“不是说由你来挡么？”  
四枫院夕影挑了挑眉，  
“这一点，我记得前几日征十郎就跟你说好了。”

“不，那只是他单方面的威胁——”

威胁？

“这样啊。”  
“对，就是这样。”

余光内是正点头如蒜的少年满脸不爽的神色，女子于是颇感兴趣地扬眉问道：  
“那他威胁你什么了？”

“这个……用眼神杀死我……之类的？”

四枫院夕影表示嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
热衷于八卦想搞事就直说，这货要那么好威胁，也不会长年在学生会混得顺风顺水了。想来她家少年就是看出了这一点，就顺水推舟了一下罢了。

赤司征十郎的演讲结束后，卒业仪式又持续了半个小时。而在校长宣布解散的下一秒，潮水般的人果然便一齐涌入了大厅，整个礼堂一时人头攒动，密密麻麻的都是人。

八卦部部长立马就开始了自己的本职工作：  
“别挤别挤！我都说了四枫院桑不接受各种形式的告白，大家都散了吧，也不用因为被拒绝而伤心了！”

“浅川学长，你怎么就这么肯定，莫非你就是……”  
“别乱说，怎么可能？我都还没有女朋……”  
“什么？原来浅川学长还没有女朋友么？那请您务必将第二颗纽扣给我！”  
“不……不对怎么扯到我……等等你们是从哪里冒出来的？喂别抢我的扣子……四枫院桑救命！”

所以说，出来混总是要还的。八卦的事情说太多，自己也终会成为其中一员。  
四枫院夕影端着下颚毫无同情心地朝比她先一步被人群淹没的某人扫了一眼，举起一只手摆出了个“你加油”的动作，便直接背过身朝礼堂的那一头走去了。

因为太过熟悉，她平常虽总会在不经意间忽视赤司征十郎的灵压，不过若是特意感知，还是可以马上定位到的。  
好在卒业式对于女生好像没有那种类似送扣子的怪异传统。对于往后络绎不绝凑到她面前的学弟们，夕影统统摆出了那名为“高冷”的姿态，目视前方不予理会。如此，那些不想自讨没趣的自然就会散开，到最后，虽然身后还是跟了条小尾巴，但她好歹顺利来到了自家少年所在的位置附近。

人格回归后的赤司征十郎实在太过温柔。他颇有耐心地应付着学妹们的各种问题，面上的笑容虽疏离、却温柔而有礼。那些女生们虽不敢像别人对待浅川朔一样直接用抢的，但夕影还是轻易看出了她们目光中……那饿狼扑食般的光芒。

——为今之计，还是保住自家少年的纽扣比较重要。

于是，紫罗兰发色的女子剥开人群走上前去，高高扬起声调，摆着贵族式优雅而完美无缺的笑容，不紧不慢地拉开了话音：  
“我已经免费送了你们十几分钟，现在可以把会长大人兼部长大人还给我了么？亲爱的学妹们？”

她之所以这么代指她家少年，仅仅是为了针对那些人寻找的和他讨论的话题。

作为前任的篮球部经理和学校论坛上挂名的“校园女神”，四枫院夕影还是有些知名度的，因此，她的发声立刻便夺去了好些人的注意力。那些女生虽没给她让出通路，但微微张大了嘴，齐齐朝她转过了脑袋。

赤司征十郎闻声也朝她投去了视线，而在人群中看见她的一瞬间，嘴角的笑容便越发灿烂了起来。  
他温和地道了句“抱歉，请让一下”，就朝她跨出了步子。步伐相交之时，赤发赤眸的少年执过她的手，将她拉近，另一手轻柔地理了理她鬓边的长发：  
“你来了，夕影。”

四枫院夕影面色不善地拉下了脸：  
“唔，征十郎你不知道我从那里走过来有多困难，你居然还站在原地没动，不觉得这样很过分吗？”

他笑道：  
“是么？辛苦你了。”

“别想这么简单就敷衍我——”

赤司征十郎闻言侧了侧头。  
他没有马上接话，将手移到她腰间，反手一带，就轻而易举地将臂弯间的人锁进了身侧。左手五指相错而握，他低头看向她，没有掩饰赤眸中鲜少在人前显现出的宠溺：  
“好，不敷衍。但话又说回来，造成今日这个局面的，难道不是你自己么？”

“是是是~所以我现在不是来宣布主权了么？你还不乖乖配合我？”

他哼笑了一声。

要配合没什么难的。或者说，若不是为了遂了她看戏的恶趣味，他早就有无数种方法让事情不会如此发展。

赤发赤眸的少年几不可察地扫视了一圈周围或注意到他们指尖那成双的戒指的人们，微微扬眉，只直截了当地吐出了一句话：  
“各位，很抱歉，我和我的未婚妻还有些别的事要处理，先走一步了，失陪。”

……

校园风云人物发话，到底比四枫院夕影单方面的宣言有用得多。  
他的话音刚落，周遭众人讨论的话题就莫名变成了他们两个的各种八卦，好像一下子就找到了无数条线索。于是，在一群人的簇拥，严格说，是学弟学妹们的保驾护航下，两人轻松地顺利出了校门。

坐进停在学校附近的车内，夕影斜眸最后看了一眼依然热热闹闹的洛山校园。  
一个念头迅速遁入了脑中，她立马就付诸了行动，侧倾过身子斜到身边的人面前，煞有介事地伸过了一只手，一字一顿道：  
“给我，你的第二颗纽扣。”

没有对自家未婚妻性格使然的直白发表什么感想，赤司征十郎娴熟地轻啄了一口女子送到咫尺之内的侧颊，十分爽快地拉下那指定的衣扣，合入了她的手心。  
之余，他还不忘随便问了一句：  
“不过，夕影，你知道拿到这颗纽扣代表了什么吗？”

东西到手，四枫院夕影阖起手掌蹭回了原位。  
她举起那颗纽扣满脸好奇地对着阳光看了一会儿，漫不经心地道：  
“不知道啊。”

“呵……”  
他就知道会是如此，  
“既然不知道，为什么还会想要它？”

夕影闻言斜睨了他一眼，无所事事地放下手中之物。而后不消片刻，她就挑起了双眉，清润的声线满是理所当然：

“我为什么要知道？理论来说，你的迷妹们抢着要的东西不都该是我的么？”

“……”

正·文·终


	69. Chapter 69

#01 百年后（上）

“专一”并不是一个好诠释的词，特别是自己拥有无尽的青春和生命，而另一半会在时光流逝间韶发白首、渐渐老去的情况下。  
在赤司征十郎记忆中，和四枫院夕影在一起的近八十年，她对他的态度不曾有任何的改变，总是那么喜欢蹭着他撒娇，或者和他天南地北地东拉西扯，即使到了晚年。

相比成婚来说，他们诞下下一代的时间不算早，但以人类生育的普遍年龄看，也不算晚。只是大约还是基因不和的缘故，尽管他按照医嘱严格地控制着她的饮食起居，万事小心谨慎，怀胎的数个月还是颇有波折，产后也一直体质欠佳，他便没敢再要孩子。那个时候她半开玩笑地跟他说“当年高桥小姐还说将来的我或许会沦为生育机器，看来她还是猜错了，我似乎并不具备这个能力”，他却头一次不知该怎么回答。

后来将家业传下去后，他们就搬离了喧嚣的都市，在郊区买了间临山别墅，过起了悠闲自由的日子，再不问世事。

只是，作为人类，随着年纪的增大，就越能感觉出与她的不同。  
一年一年过去，他越发在有些事情上感到力不从心，更多的家务事也随之落到了妻子的身上，她就在那段时间学会了各种之前作为大小姐不会的东西。他有时会产生名为“伤感”的别样情绪，但四枫院夕影倒一直以猫的样子在他身上爬来爬去，看起来无忧无虑，自在享受得很。

直到他死的时候。  
如今，赤司征十郎已经不愿意回想那个时候，她那空落落又绝望的眼神。

就这样，按照剧本，再次醒来时已到了尸魂界的流魂街，作为一个需要重新开始长大的灵体。  
诚然，这也可以说超脱了剧本之外，因为就如四枫院夕影所说，他不应该有生前的记忆。

事实上在他看来，在进入这个世界的瞬间失去前世的记忆是有道理的。  
街区和家人随机分配，万民平等，各个时代的人混居在一起——在这种情况下，过去的记忆只是徒增烦恼，因为永远不可能再寻回曾经的名利与挚爱。

但那只是针对别人罢了。  
他赤司征十郎的愿望很明确、目的同样，如果忽视偶尔冒起的思念的话，或许也只有他的记忆不该被称之为“烦恼”。

他用了十几年的时间重新成长，了解和适应这个新的环境，凭借自身的实力步入流魂街一区润临安，以六级的最高灵力等级进入成为死神的真央灵术院，又花了仅仅一年学完了六年的课程，以“天才”之名从中毕业。

接着，凭借这一点，在真央灵术院结业仪式的前一天，他来到了传说中的四枫院分家。

蛇形的围墙长得仿佛没有尽头，道路两旁都有死神把守。入口的警戒稍微松弛一些，但守门的那两人明显比别处的拥有着更加强盛的灵压。

他就这样躲在暗处观察了一下情况。  
虽说也没几个，但那些前去拜访的死神都被遣了出去，甚至连通报都省了，理由只有一条——对不起，家主近期身体不适，不见客。

赤发赤眸的少年下意识握紧了拳。

现在正在交季的时节。他还记得自那之后，她在交季的时候就很容易患些感冒咳嗽之类的小病，好在后来在他的严格调养下有了些许好转，也平安度过了往后的每一年。  
没想到，不，或许是意料之中——又开始了。

只是，按照这个情况，他根本不可能被放进去。但，越是如此，他想要进去的心情反而越发强烈。

然就在这时，雄厚的灵压突然从他身后从天而降，赤司征十郎回过身，看见了一个穿着花和服的大叔。他头戴过时的斗笠，马尾辫上插|了朵不是很有品的塑料小花，一副懒洋洋没睡醒的样子。  
来人看到他时沉默了片刻，稍微压了压头顶的斗笠，浑厚的灵压稍稍腾起带上了些探寻的意味，过了很久，才操着吊儿郎当的声音颇为随意地道：  
“啊咧？你是……”

“赤司征十郎，真央的学生。”

“哦哦，真央……让我想想。”  
大叔煞有介事地扶了扶下颚，  
“哦哦想起来了，不是那个和海燕跟市丸银一样一年就从真央毕业的天才么？话说回来这个名字我好像还在别的地方听过，是喜助还是……”  
他并没有马上想出个所以然。

但大约是确定了他无恶意，他就捧着斗笠走上了一步，笑着道：  
“啊咧，你是想进四枫院家？”

赤司“嗯”了一声：  
“但，看起来今天很难进去。”

“这好办，我能带你进去。”  
后者给他伸了个大拇指。只是话音落下，他立马压低了嗓音，沉稳的语调带上了一些威胁的意味，  
“不过夕影酱难对付的很，要是惹事的话，就算是我也救不了你的哦。”

……

随着那人走到门口后，两个守卫就立刻摆出了更为恭敬的样子，礼节周到地微微颔首，异口同声地道：  
“总队长！”

他才知这就是现任的一番队队长京乐春水。

“我来找夕影酱。”  
“可是家主最近身体不适……”  
“我知道啦。我只是想向她借个东西，你们帮忙通报一下，要是夕影酱不肯放的话我再另论。”

“这……”  
两人听闻略带迟疑地对视了一眼，  
“可以问一下，总队长是要问家主……要什么吗？”

“啊，是这样的。”  
京乐春水压住斗笠理所当然地说了起来，  
“我前几天晚上喝了太多酒，昨天是小七绪生日，可是早上小七绪踢了我半天我都没醒过来，她就生气去八番队莉莎酱那里了，到现在都没回来。刚才我去八番队接她，结果还没进队舍就被莉莎酱打了出来。所以想问夕影酱借个迷你飞行器，让我能顺利进入八番队。”  
他说着话音一顿，相当虔诚地低了低头，满脸认真地道，  
“拜托你们啦，通报一声吧，否则小七绪不知道什么时候才肯回一番队！”

“……”

饶是淡定如赤司征十郎，听到这蛋疼的理由也忍不住在心中捂起了脸。他家夕影确实曾经偶尔提到过“静灵庭那帮队长级都是奇葩”，但这奇葩程度当真出乎了他的意料。更何况……四枫院家的这两个人还一副见惯不怪的表情。  
他见他们僵硬着脸努力憋着内心翻滚的吐槽欲望，满脸认真地又在原地站了一会儿，继而再次对视了一眼，让开了通路。

那天阳光不错。  
他们刚踏入大门没走几步，京乐春水就将他往角落中带了一步，稍稍一摇头示意他不要发声。不一会儿，就有几个灵压从对面的圆洞型门走到了这片区域，而后，便响起了一个男声：  
“我说，朽木队长，我是看在您以前在十三番队经常照顾浮竹队长的份上才允许门口的人放进来的。但现在您拉着家主出来吹风，等下她又更严重了怎么办？”

伴随着他的话音的，是他最熟悉的声音所发出的轻咳声。

“我说修一，你也管太多了吧。”  
四枫院夕影咳了两声，略带干涩的嗓音还有些沙哑，  
“难道非要我天天呆在屋子里发霉你才开心？”

“家主我不是这个意思……”

“呵呵……”  
另一个女声轻笑了一声，  
“不用担心，以前浮竹队长也经常在这样的天气出门，对身体有好处的。”

“咳，看吧。”  
那个话音刚落，四枫院夕影又不嫌事大地立马接下了话茬，  
“露琪亚一直在十三番队，对这些事有经验，比你有发言权，她说可以，当然就没问题。”

四枫院修一没有答话。

“……不过话又说回来。”  
过了一会儿，十三番队队长朽木露琪亚的话音又响了起来，  
“兄长大人今天早上还跟我提到，说你既然身体不好就不要再管那么多家族事务了——虽然言辞很别扭。”

“白哉？”  
她的声音高挑而起，听起来兴致盎然，  
“不容易啊，难得他也能说出这种关心人的话。怎么，最近遇上了什么好事？”

“没有啦，兄长大人他其实一直都挺……只是因为……”

“OKOK我懂，咳咳……”反正就是通常所言的“傲娇”嘛。  
有些好笑地打断了露琪亚颇有些结结巴巴的解释，夕影轻咳了一声，稍微缓了缓呼吸，接着道，  
“不过这明显不可能啊。我又不是浮竹队长，分家的事也不是公文。他身体不好还有海燕和你们帮他写公文，我的事情谁能做？修一？这家伙除了每天跟个催命鬼一样阴魂不散地催我吃药和向夕四郎打小报告……咳，也没什么用了。”

“家主，我是为了你，虎澈副队长有交代过……”  
“勇音最近给我的药越来越苦了，又没什么用，到头来反而是白白苦一把，我又不傻，何必呢？”

大约是无奈于她的强词夺理，四枫院修一只是叹了口气，没有再说话。  
气氛陷入了短暂的僵持。

京乐春水就在这时候绕了出去：  
“哟，撒西不理，夕影酱。露琪亚酱你也在啊~”

赤司征十郎便也从角落中走出。当是时，朽木露琪亚正颇为恭敬地欠了欠身：  
“总队长，您怎么也来了？”

“嘛，又不是公共场合就不要这么客气了嘛~”  
京乐春水颇为随意地摆了摆手，  
“我是来问夕影酱借……”

话至此处蓦然一停，京乐春水微微眯起眼，将目光投到倏忽间睁大了眼盯着一处的紫发女子身上，又顺着她的视线移上了方才他带进来的少年。  
先前的似曾听闻之感就在这一瞬间疏通了。他于是没有马上接口，只淡淡地扶着头顶的斗笠，一言不发。

双手死死攥紧了拳，冷绿色的猫眼中有液体慢慢打着转。四枫院夕影静默了很久，才稍稍松开了双手，垂首，缓缓道：  
“春水大叔你……咳，想借什么？”

“喔，那时候夜一桑带一护逃走用的那个飞行器。”

她垂着首点了点头，就从腰间掏出了那把随身携带的匕首，交给了正站在一旁的四枫院修一：  
“你带春水大叔去取。”

四枫院家神器仓库的开启钥匙是四枫院夕影的斩魄刀，而斩魄刀通常来说是不可离身的。  
四枫院修一颇有些战战兢兢地接过了那把刀，侧头看了立于面前的家主一眼，又扫了眼站于阴影之下的少年，犹豫了片刻：  
“可是家主……”

她的声音低沉得仿佛不带一丝情绪：  
“这是命令。”

“……是。”  
他只能颔了颔首，朝一脸高深莫测的总队长欠一欠身，  
“京乐队长，这边请。”

京乐春水挑了挑眉。  
须臾，他又回过身朝不远处的黑发女子笑道：  
“那么，我们一起去吧，露琪亚酱！”

……

偌大的花园就这样只剩下了他们二人。

久别重逢虽美好，却又是最为尴尬的状态——就如同当年他人格刚回归时一样。

他不知道她又等了多少年，但寒潮|吹过，看着她背过身弯腰轻咳的模样，他只感到他的指尖已被他自己捏得生疼。

“夕影。”  
于是，唤了声她的名字，看着她浑身忽得一僵，他直接上前逼到了她面前，制住她病后冰冷的双手，蹙起眉，没有掩饰心中莫名而起的愠怒，  
“我跟你说过多少次了？这种季节出门带一件外套防止着凉，不管着你，你就当我的话是耳旁风么？”

“我没出门，这也是我家……”  
“别跟我玩文字游戏，你是不是出了房间的门？”

四枫院夕影没有回答。  
她并没有指控才见面就收到的质问，在眼眶中打转良久的泪水终是落了下来。她走上一步将头埋进了他衣衫间，紧紧贴着他，颤抖的语音因为哭腔而低沉沙哑：  
“征十郎……”

他放开了制着她的手，如记忆中一般将其揽过她的后背，却发现比印象中的瘦削了不少。  
深吸一口气以保持冷静，赤司征十郎收紧了双手的力道，稍稍偏过头，低言道：  
“我回来了。夕影，让你久等了。”

“我才没有等你。”  
她又在他怀中小咳了一声，声线依然嘶哑，但话音略略上挑，带上了些半开玩笑的兴致，  
“我后来不是跟你说过还是转世轮回比较合算么？征十郎你为什么不听我的话？”

他轻笑了一声：  
“你若真这么想，为什么不做些能让我放心转世的事？”

她锤了锤他的后背：  
“我当然不这么想，而且……咳，我得出那个结论怎么会是因为那么肤浅的原因？”

他挑了挑眉：  
“哦？你说。”

“我们四枫院家的地位你应该很清楚了。而且以我的身份看，如果以后我们还想在一起的话，你就只能随我姓了。”  
她看起来真的认真考虑过这个问题，言毕将头从他怀中晃了出来，神色认真地直视向他，  
“征十郎，你会愿意吗？”

“……”  
他觉得这个逻辑有些好笑。

揽在她腰间的手没有动，他又逼上了一步，将另一只手滑上她的后脑，倾身吞没了她的唇舌。  
时间的流逝会冲淡过去，但埋藏着的记忆一旦苏醒，在最开始的青涩和不知所措过后，久违的甜蜜与潜伏许久的本能便一同活动了起来，使其越发激烈而深入。尽管最后因她突如其来的咳嗽而终结，这种感觉也未戛然而止。

“夕影，你很早以前就已经是我的人。”  
他婆娑上她的唇瓣，  
“早已为我生儿育女的女人，突然产生这种顾虑，你不觉得很无聊么？”

“很正常啊，哪里无聊了……”  
四枫院夕影斜过眼不甘示弱地嘀咕了一句。

他听闻翘起眉：  
“你说什么？”

“不，没。”  
讪讪地回复了一句，她就将头搁上了他的肩，把全身的力量都交给他，闭上了眼。  
她觉得自己是个很容易满足的人，如今，她已在心中感恩于这原本看来毫无可能的重逢，本也不该再奢望于什么，但作为人，贪得无厌的劣根性又在这一刻占据了上风。

四枫院夕影再次开了口：  
“征十郎，我有点累，想去睡一会儿。你不要走，在旁边陪我。”

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

#02 百年后（下）

从看见那个赤发的真央学生开始，四枫院修一就已经猜到了接下来的发展。因此，将神器借出以后，他便将京乐春水和朽木露琪亚一齐请出了四枫院分家，并告知守门人，接下来前来拜访的人，无论是谁都不能再放，即使是零番队的人——虽然不可能。  
接着，循着四枫院夕影的灵压找到了她的私人卧房，他刚踏进去，就发现她已睡着在了中心的榻榻米上。

她的睡颜安详，嘴角挂着久违的恬淡笑容，全身都被薄被盖了个严实，只有一只手从中探出，与他五指交握。那个赤发的少年就侧坐在她身边，可自由活动的另一只手轻轻地婆娑着她的额顶与侧脸，瑰红色的双眸认真地凝视着她。  
似乎早已感觉到了他的靠近，他在他踏入室内的瞬间竖起食指对他摆了个“噤声”的动作。

虽然不想承认，但四枫院修一很清楚，当初现世的那个人类对家主而言是多么重要而与众不同。中年男人于是轻手轻脚地踱入了室内，并将手中四枫院夕影的斩魄刀交给了他。之余，看着他将其小心地置于一边，他又十分小声地开了口：  
“过一个时辰我会派人把药送过来，记得让家主吃药。”

……

赤司征十郎还记得先前听到的那段关于吃药的对话，也注意到了四枫院夕影醒来后看见那晚棕黑色的液体时略带反感的表情。因此，将她揽进怀中后，他没有将药交给她，直接自行端着盛了一勺，送到了她嘴边。  
她从未拒绝过他的喂食。这次也是同样，虽然神色极不情愿，但还是慢吞吞地咽下了一口。

然而，她显然真的是吃药吃怕了。

“征十郎。”  
他盛第二勺的时候，她就喊了声他的名字，继而看向他，略带迟疑地可怜巴巴地道，  
“真的好苦，我能不能……”

“不能。”  
赤发赤眸的少年果断打断了她的话，  
“据我所知，四番队的医疗技术没什么问题，应该不会随便给你开药。”

“话是这么说没错啦，可是……咳咳。”

他放下碗勺抚了抚她的前胸。她咳毕看了他一眼，又再次闭上眸缩进了他的臂弯。

赤司征十郎略带无奈地轻笑了一声：  
“起来吃药。”

她埋在他怀中不动：  
“你喂我。”

“好，我喂你，你先坐好。”  
“不要。”  
“……”

数十年不见，他的夕影似乎越发孩子气了。  
或许是真的太长久了，她直接放下了以往的那些姿态，跳过本该有的尴尬状态，回归记忆中的那种相处模式——虽然更为任性了一些，不过对他而言，却很受用。

赤发赤眸的少年思忖了片刻，便侧头含了一口药在口中，将怀中的人压到了床铺上，贴上她的唇舌，强行将那苦涩的液体送入了她的口腔。  
这是言情小说中常用的狗血方式，但不得不承认的是，从某种程度来说，确实很有用处。

她环着他的后脑重新睁开眼，贪恋地在他颈边蹭了蹭，稍稍侧过了头：  
“怎么样，是不是很苦？”

他“哼”了一声：  
“确实。”

“既然知道了我的痛苦，那就别逼着我吃……”

“别想套我的话，夕影，你以为我们已经在一起过多久了？”  
扬声截断了意料之中的套路，赤司翘了翘眉，一字一顿地直截道，  
“两个选择。第一，坐起来好好把药喝完，第二，我这样喂着你喝完。”

“从今天起，每顿药都是如此。”  
看着身下的人瞬间僵硬的笑容，他又补道，  
“你若真不想吃，就严格按照我的要求调养身体，不要再把自己弄病。”

“征十郎……”  
“给你一分钟做选择。”  
“……”

自很早之前便是如此，对外霸气果决无人敢惹的赤司夫人，在他的面前却柔软和顺，从不吝啬各种撒娇的方式，尽管大多数时候并无法发挥作用。

四枫院夕影耷拉着脸与他对视了好一会儿，才哀怨地发出话音：  
“唔，我选第二……”  
话至此处，她理直气壮地加了一句，  
“如果一定要苦的话，你就陪我一起苦吧。”

“……”

——虽说同样的选项若抛给别人，大多数人会因各种原因而选择第一种，不过……  
赤司征十郎浅笑着低头轻啄了一口面前的人的颈项。  
——他的妻子本就不是一个会按照牌理出牌的人。

>>>

那天晚上他就这么住了下来，或者说自下午进入她的私人卧房起，他就没有离开。不过，反正四枫院家什么都不缺。

就好像又回到了从前。  
洗浴完毕后，他帮她吹干头发，便拿过木梳替懒洋洋地侧卧在他膝盖上的人梳起了头。  
她的头发还是如过去一般柔顺而富有弹性，可以轻易地从发尾梳到发梢。柔软的发丝全部落在他腿间，带来丝丝瘙痒的触感。

“看来头发养得还不错。”  
片刻后，他如此评价道。

“我的头发天生丽质，怎么样都不会差。”  
略嘚瑟地抬起尾音说了一句，她的话音顿了顿，慵懒地道，  
“话说征十郎，如果我的头发没以前好了，你是不是就不愿意帮我梳了？”

“会么？”  
“别反问我——”

他哼笑了一声。纵使双方都是半开玩笑的口气，他还是扬起了眉，认真回道：  
“我记得目前为止，我应该还没有因为任何原因而在任何一句话上食言过。”

四枫院夕影听闻心情愉悦地低笑了一声。  
过了一会儿，她又想到了什么似的，翻身正对向他，再次开了口：  
“不过，话说回来，征十郎你是什么时候想起来的，还是……”

他说：  
“我没有忘记——一直都没有。”

他曾经思索过其中的原因。若说只是因为执念，这是说不过去的，因为这世上有所执念的人千千万；但要说是得益于他们每年去稻荷神社的祈愿……实话说，不可能。思忖再三，或许缘由只有一点——因为他每日都和她在一起。  
所谓“命中注定”，那当然不可能只有短短一百年。

当然，他并没有将这些想法说出口。

她也没有纠结其缘由，只慵懒地眨了眨眼，慢悠悠地叹道：  
“没想到还真的……征十郎，你果然好犯规啊。”

“是么？”  
他笑道，  
“你可有什么意见？”

“没有，犯规得好。”  
“呵……”

>>>

自四枫院夕影回静灵庭后，作为分家管事的四枫院修一也便成了她的私人“保姆”，具体职责便是督促和打小报告。尽管自赤司征十郎踏进四枫院分家的那一刻起，他知自己的职责已经少了一半，但仍旧尽职尽责、事无巨细地向宗家家主四枫院夕四郎汇报了一切。  
诸如从不主动和死神接触的家主那之后的第二天破天荒地去参加了真央的结业式，而后的几天，只要踏出室内的房门，她都会做好完善的保暖措施，继而没过多久，绵延了将近半个月的咳嗽便有了好转。

百年前腼腆的小弟弟如今已是雷厉风行的家主，颇有当年四枫院夜一豪爽直率的作风。虽然他在听完的一瞬间呆萌地“诶？”了一声，然立马理清了缘由，将那个曾经见过的人类请到了四枫院宗家。  
一小时后，一道婚礼通告就这样自那里发了出来。

通告传入分家的时候，夕影还在等着自家少年归来，乍然听到，就连她都感觉受到了惊吓。  
诚然，四枫院夕四郎这百年来进步了不少，但决策果断到这个地步，还是有些出乎了她的意料。不过转念一想，或许、不，是肯定……这其中有她家征十郎煽风点火的功劳。

赤司家特殊的地位的缘故，他们在现世的那场婚礼其实更该被称之为一种仪式。那天去了不少社会名流，整个婚宴的程序都被严格编排，不允许出现一丝一毫的纰漏。一整天忙碌下来，送走宾客回到大宅，夕影只觉得浑身乏力，便一头埋进床铺不想起来了。

相比之下，四枫院家的就随意得多，或许是历任家主的性格所致。严格来说，与其说是婚礼，不如说是以此为由头的酒会。唯一的区别，就是在是在那之前的三天，按照日式传统婚礼的要求，夕影没能和自家少年见到，以及当天，她穿上了记忆中数百年来最为贵重而华丽的和服。

志波空鹤自制的烟火在静灵庭上空绽放的时候，底下草坪上拼了半天酒的死神们已经七零八落地躺倒了。于是，将烂摊子丢给了四枫院夕四郎，夕影就和她的正牌夫婿回到了大宅后方的卧室。

他们两个都喝了不少酒。他是因为和式婚礼向新郎敬酒的传统，而她则是为了帮他挡酒。纵使在现世的各种饭局中，夕影并没有少替丈夫挡过，但……果然死神们的酒量无法估量，更何况其中还包括喜欢搞事的松本乱菊和素来怎么样都喝不醉的总队长京乐春水。

在没有月色的静灵庭，五色的烟花就仿佛是另一种形式的灯火，映照在竹席铺就的地板上反射着忽明忽暗的光芒。

他们在静灵庭的再遇明明还算平静，但那分开的三日，仿佛硬生生扯开了内心长久的孤独和思念，辅以酒性，而变得更为露骨而不耐。卧房移门关闭的声音尚停，烟火的喧嚣声还在耳中，四枫院夕影甚至还没调整好站姿，就被身边的人霸占了唇齿，压至墙边。

这是一个前所未有的贪婪的吻，他一反常态地一遍遍反复扫荡着她的一切，就好像想要一下子填满曾经的所有空虚和遗憾。但这显然不够，没过多久，她就感到自己被发饰束起的头发全部自脑后散落，束身的和服腰带一松，宽大的衣衫被略带急迫的力道扯下，接着，周围的场景一转，后背便已陷入了中心的榻榻米。

“征十郎……”  
夕影并不知道自己为什么会喊他的名字，而事实上他也没有停下来听她的言论。低沉沙哑的单音节通过唇齿与肌肤的接触传导入她的大脑，颈部湿润柔软的触感不间断地刺激着感觉神经。毕竟是多年的夫妻，她甚至清楚地知道他在做什么，并会对第二日造成什么影响。

她的少年从未如此贪得无厌过。  
细碎的吻自脖颈移到肩头，又侵入入她的腔体，在她的周身细细密密地辗转。然而，好似没有细细品尝的耐心，这一切的侵略都带着些少见的霸道和粗野。与此同时，他的手揉捏着她的前胸，抚摸过她的腰肢，最终顺着肚脐下滑，拂进了她大腿的内侧。

突然的紧张感让她下意识收紧了双腿，却又被他立即叉开的五指顶住了门路。下一秒，似乎是为了惩罚她那轻如鸿毛的反抗，他直接以双手制住了她的腿，推向两侧。

针毡一般的剧痛唤醒了封存多年的记忆。然而，没有迎来当年后续的那次要将她撕裂般的冲撞，就好像再次证明着一个事实——纵使相隔多年，久到下|体已恢复得犹如过往，她终究早已是他的人。  
百年前是，如今是，将来的上千年更是。在这一点上，无论形式如何变化，都不会有所改变。

矜持与理性在崩塌。相比百年前初次的羞涩，尽管疼痛与快|感并存的状态与那时如出一辙，如今的她却没再侧头避开近在咫尺的视线。就好像漂泊许久的游民重新找到了归途，纵使不断入耳的甜腻低吟让她脸颊发烫，四枫院夕影仍旧专注着凝视着面前的这个属于她的归宿。  
然后，喘着粗气慢慢启唇道：  
“征十郎，我一直都想……再为你……哈……生个孩子。”

他听闻微微睁大了眼，再次倾身吞没了她的唇舌，过了一会儿，磁性的声线掺着他独属于她的温柔传入了她的耳中：  
“好，我们就再生一个。”

……

过去的数年她偶尔会想到，若是情感可以控制，她绝不会让自己爱上一个人类，心甘情愿地用一生换取短暂的一百年。但事实上，四枫院夕影心高气傲，在踏入现世的那一刻，她根本不认为自己会因为一个人类而忘记去到那里的初心，也是因此，才会肆无忌惮地去深入人类的生活。  
而赤司征十郎，他虽从不屑于外界对他“奇迹的世代”的称谓。但，各方面的全才与无所不能也好，得以虏获她的心也好，保留了前世的记忆也罢……在她看来，他自己本身便是个名副其实的“奇迹”。

四枫院夕影近年来睡眠质量一直不太理想。  
她知道生物钟的协调是他最看重的，也是休养身体最为重要的一环，但长久的习惯堆积导致其并没能在重遇后很快改正。因此，这一天半夜，她还是再次突然醒了过来。

辨识灵压气息是个很麻烦的能力，特别是当本就敏锐的赤司征十郎掌握了之后。夕影都没法继续装睡，因为即使她不睁开眼，他都立马感知出了她的变化：  
“怎么，又醒了？”

她只能保持着闷在他怀中的动作诚实地“嗯”了一声。

他没有再像从前一般对她说些什么道理，只一言不发地伸手轻托着她的下巴，柔软的指腹细细地婆娑过她的脸颊，她能轻易想象出他投在她身上的目光：  
“征十郎你该不会……一直没睡吧？”

他发出了一个单音节算是默认，直白地道：  
“想看看你。”

“睡觉有什么好看的？”  
她没好气地抬起头，  
“而且我应该没怎么变吧。”

他轻笑了一声。

人类的魂魄转化为高密度灵体后，生长速度便会无限放缓。如今他的外表虽不在过去纵横商界最为成熟老辣的年龄，却是她眼中颜值的巅峰。脱去稚气的俊朗五官，犀锐又温和的美到极致的瑰红色双眸，不含杂质的赤发配合恰到好处的留海，无论怎么看，都毫无死角。  
在最美好的年华破镜重圆，这本就是件很浪漫的事。

况且……

四足交错，四枫院夕影挪动身子，笑盈盈地将额贴上他的额顶，又伸过双手环过了面前人的颈：  
“征十郎，我很高兴，你知道我最高兴的是什么么？”

纵使他有天大的本事，她也没指望他能答出这凭空冒出的没有上下文提示的问题。于是过了一会儿，她便闭眼贴上了他的唇瓣，自行给出了答案：  
“我终于可以体验到现世常说的，和所爱之人相伴至白首的感觉了。”

言及此，紫罗兰发色的女子微微呼了一口气，放缓声调道：  
“总之，征十郎，我的余生就交给你了。”

他听罢挑眉微笑：  
“我也是，夕影，请多指教。”

END


	71. Chapter 71

#03 发烧二三事

赤司征十郎回到宅邸时，整个别墅已是漆黑一片。佣人们都已睡下，只有花园中夏季的蝉鸣声不绝于耳。只是，当他打开大门时，月光还是照到了那个正窝在门口沙发上的人影。  
倒也不能说明月有意，不如说他有所预感，便特地朝那个方向瞥了一眼。

她躺着的姿势很随意，明显不是特意要睡在这里的。细细长长的直发杂乱无章地自沙发的垂面垂下，还在地毯上撒出了一个不规则的图案。双眉在淡淡的月色下微蹙着，两手微微握着拳，看起来不是很安稳。

赤发的男人锁起眉，将手中的公文包向旁一搁，就快步走到了沙发边。他单膝蹲下小心翼翼地将她落下的长发捧到沙发上，伸手穿过她的后背与膝盖弯将睡相有些扭曲的人横抱起来，自行坐上沙发后，才将她放进他的怀中。

他们两个无疑是最为强大而坚不可摧的组合。  
自踏入大学起，她就一直在学习经济学的课程。虽然是从头学起，但强大的头脑让她在入门后很快掌握了所有该了解的知识。加上无可挑剔的社交策略以及一眼便可识破各种谋略的毒辣眼光，不光是他、他的妻子也成了圈内无人敢招惹之人。

然而，一旦踏入商业社会，很多东西都会与过去在学校中有很大不同。即便再优秀的人，纵使依旧没有败绩，也经常会被接踵而至的攻击弄得身心俱疲。更何况，树大招风。  
自他接受家业后，她就像当初所承诺的一样尽心尽力地辅佐着他。他经常会在项目上因某些原因出现问题时突然接到助理的电话，被告知那其中最至关重要的环节已经被疏通……任何状况，他都能适时地得知他最想知道的信息，虽然都是借别人的口。每次他问起来，她总是轻描淡写地说是参与宴会时从别人的谈话中猜到的，没有特意去打听。他虽没表示质疑，但……赤司夕影自前几日就开始的高烧，似乎早已说明了问题。

“……征十郎？”  
冷绿色的猫眼半睁而起，她在他怀中挪了一寸，  
“你回来了。”

赤司征十郎“嗯”了一声，将闲余的手搭上了她的额。  
好几天了，情况一直都没有太大起色。感受着掌心的高温，看着怀中的人似乎连眸都不是很睁得开的情况，他下意识紧了紧环着她的手臂。

“征十郎，你不要担心。”  
就好像看出了他的心理活动，紫罗兰发色的女子虽仍脱力地将全身的力量都倚靠在他身上，却轻轻挑起了眉眼，露出了一个浅淡的笑容，  
“你不是说每年发一次烧对身体是有好处的么？而且，我听人说只有笨蛋是不会感冒的，这说明我不笨不是吗？”

……她总是能说出一些歪理来哄他，但这关乎身体状况的事，他却一点也无法被她带动节奏。

“我何时说过是发像你这次这么高的烧了？还有，你现在不是感冒，是高烧。”  
赤发男人蹙起眉毫不客气地反驳了一句。说着，他的话音一顿，温和的声线掺杂了一丝淡淡的愠怒，  
“听说今天下午挂完点滴，你就强行让司机带你回来了？”

赤司夕影半点也不愧疚地“嗯”了一声：  
“我要是再住院，你晚上肯定又要呆在医院陪我了，可那边根本没法让你好好休息。反正点滴下午就打完了，还不如回来。”

“你现在这个状况，以为白天挂了就足够了么？”

“哈……”  
她摆出惊悚的样子发出了一个单音节，  
“那就更得回来了，我可不想挂这么多点滴。”

“……”  
他的妻子的性情就和她的长相一样，自国二时相识起，数十年来都没有丝毫变化，有时候还是那么任性地让他不知该以什么方式教育她。

赤司征十郎只能无奈地叹一口气，起身，一边抱着怀中的人往卧房的方向走，一边道：  
“看来，明天我还是请个私人医生来家里吧。”

“诶？征十郎我不……”

“这件事没得商量。”  
他打断了她可怜巴巴的哀求，  
“好好听话。”

……

她噤了声，如往常一般将一只手环过了他的颈以保持平衡，只是今日，那个力道软绵绵的，显然根本无法起到相应的作用。她一动不动地窝在他的臂弯间，全身依然滚烫，但神色间已比他刚回到家乍一眼看见的多了一分安然。

回到卧房，将怀中的人塞进被褥中。确认了她全身已一点不漏地被裹严实，他才拿着衣物转身进入洗浴室。直到出来时，床上的人仍旧没有闭上眼。她的视线随着他的靠近而一路移动，最终停在他躺到她身旁、将她护进怀中之时。

“征十郎。”  
赤司夕影抬头细细地打量了他半晌，又伸手婆娑上他的眉梢，似乎犹豫了很久，略带小心翼翼地开了口，  
“这两天……你好像回来得越来越晚了。”

他佯装漫不经心地“嗯”了一声：  
“有些事要处理。”

“我听说公司……”  
话至一半突然住了口，她稍稍整理了一下措辞，改口道，  
“明天下午在银座，有一场宴会，听说可以碰见很多最近的风云人物，我想……”

“驳回。”  
话音未落，他就厉声给她的要求判处了死刑。

诚然，自成婚以来，他们两个的感情如磐石般牢固，不仅如此，与别人不同，他的妻子是他最强大的助力和后盾。但正因为如此，她仍旧成了他赤司征十郎唯一的软肋。  
不是什么通常所说的“红颜祸水”、“女人误事”。尽管他本就有足够的能力解决一切困难，但她乍然病倒，还是在一瞬间让他产生了好像断了一只手的错觉。以及，在工作中时，他还会因一些莫名其妙的契机而想到她如今的身体状况，进而不免就开始有些提心吊胆。

这无疑是十分糟糕的状态。  
而那些狡猾的竞争对手们显然早已看穿了这一点，竟就借着这些时日对赤司家的各项产业疯狂地展开攻击，其结果，就造成了如今这个有些恶性循环的局面。

然最让人郁结的是，他的妻子聪明一世，却单单没有看出这一点。  
或许是她高看了他的定力。

赤司征十郎眯起眼，翻过身娴熟地将身侧的人压在身下。直直地盯着没再敢说下去的人许久，他将一只手搭上她的额角，阖眸垂首吻上她的眼眶，滑过侧颊，又一路下移贴上她的唇。她没有像往常一样照着他的意愿，稍稍偏了偏头，伸出双手无力地轻推了他一把。直到他抓住她的手握紧，将其也一同压进床面，又趁她分神之际直接侵入她的唇舌，她才闭上眼，慢慢地回应起来。

高烧的缘故，她的口中也带着些不同于以往的干涩。怕她呼吸不畅，他没敢多做停留，没过多久，便用指尖轻抚过她的额顶，压低了嗓音叹息着沉声道：  
“我可以自己解决。夕影，你若真的想帮我，就不要现在还这么折腾自己，快点康复起来，别再让我为你担心。”

好在她还算听话，沉默地凝视了他片刻，点了点头，没有再坚持方才的提案。但赤司夕影还是拧了拧眉，用病中不是很有中气的声音道：  
“征十郎，你刚才不该……万一我传染给你……”

“你传染不了我。”  
他笃定地打断了她的话。

“我说万一……”  
“没有万一。”

她闭了口。

见眼前的人没有再开口的意思，赤发男子欠身从抽屉中将前几日半夜发现她发烧时拿出的体温计顺到了手边。以十分标准的用法将其消毒并归零后，他将其握在手中，对她道出了一个简单的命令：  
“张嘴。”

“……”

“明天早上再测一次。这两次测出来的情况决定明天是下人听你的命令，还是你听他们的——由我判断。”  
以不容拒绝的口气说着，他坦然地看着赤司夕影想反驳又无法说话的郁闷神色，镇定自若地接道，  
“私人医生我中午之前就会请来。如果明天回来的时候，再让我看见你像今天这样什么都不盖就睡在沙发上等我——你生病的时候我不能做什么，但等你康复了，我会惩罚你。”

言及此，他微微挑起尾音：  
“听清楚了？”

紫发碧眸的女子的表情随着他的话音而越发哀怨了起来，而后在与他对视半天无果后，最终还是含着体温计“嗯”了一声。

赤司征十郎这才稍稍放下了心。  
他重新躺下，捞过身边的人，慢慢地以指尖滑过她的侧颈、前胸、腰身，最后停留在了小腹的位置。

“夕影。”  
略带疲累地轻唤了一声，他一使力，将她完全锁入他的小空间内，几分钟后，稍带试探的话音掺杂了一丝几不可察的期待，  
“等大局稳定以后，我们……就要孩子吧。”

END


	72. Chapter 72

#04 依然是情景小插曲（一）

不知从何时起，他们的房间似乎没有了闹铃——或许还在，只是赤司征十郎用了什么方法让其无法影响她的睡眠，又或者说她的睡眠质量已被他调整得好到不会被闹铃吵醒。  
这本是一件好事。但若是丈夫太忙，每日都在她入睡后才回到家，又在她醒来前早已出门上班，就又是另外回事了。

因此周末的这天早上，当意识逐渐从睡梦中回归，感到这几日都被她全权霸着的床被分去了部分、身体被一个力道轻轻揽着、熟悉的气息在鼻尖缠绕，赤司夕影便立马将身子贴了上去，伸过双手环过身边的人不撒手，又将头埋进了他的颈弯。

赤发的青年禁锢过她的身体，微笑着将手插入了她的发间：  
“夕影，早。”

“早……”

女子的声线带着些许郁闷。知道她的小情绪来源于何处，赤司征十郎轻“呵”了一声，任由她肆无忌惮地在他怀中蹭着。

“征十郎，我要抗议。”  
过了一会儿，赤司夕影面无表情地抬起了头，  
“从今天开始，拒绝执行你每天让我准时睡觉的命令。”

“驳回。”  
男人挑了挑眉，直截了当道。

“就因为你这个要求，我都整整一周没看见你了！”  
“不行。而且，我记得我每天都有抽空跟你打电话。”  
“电话和真人能一样么……？”

赤司征十郎噤了声。  
谁都想每天早日归家。但如今的竞争太过激烈，少走一步就有可能落后于人，更何况他不能让赤司家的企业在自己手中从商业圈的顶点落下。她想要醒着见到他，他又何尝不想和她面对面地谈天说地过二人世界，而不是每天只能蹑手蹑脚地步入房间，仅仅在黑暗中观察她的睡颜？

于是，看了眼埋在自己怀中的人一脸抑郁的神色，他轻轻叹了口气，搭上她的侧颊，垂首吻上了她的唇。

春季的暖阳透过窗帘的缝隙洒入室内，暧昧的喘息和甜腻的低吟一同弥散开来，绽开满室旖旎。她将头搁在他肩上，依旧抱着他的后背没有松手，只闭上了眼，感受着体内逐渐驱逐空虚的充盈感，以及这终于只属于彼此的时光。

直到躺在床头柜上的手机铃声传入耳中。

为防突发情况，赤司征十郎的手机是从不关机的，且任何人都可能通过电话带来重要的信息和情报。因此，理论来说，任何时候的电话都有接的必要。

但如今，那音乐已在耳边响了有一会儿了，他却半点没有要接电话的样子。

“征……十郎……”  
并不想因为自己的缘故让丈夫的事业出现纰漏，成为传说中的“红颜祸水”，夕影只能艰难地在沉吟的缝隙间轻唤着他，  
“电话……”

他这才暂停了来自本能的行动，却没从她体内退开，也没有去拿手机，只是将双手撑在她脸颊两边，低头凝视着她。

紫罗兰发色的女子见状微喘了口气。  
——她家素来处事成熟的征十郎的确偶尔也会有意气用事的时候。

于是她保持着仰躺着的姿势没有动，伸过一只手到床头柜上摸索了一会儿，直到那个小机器被她捏入手心，她才用指尖推开机盖，一只手重新圈住他，另一手将其直接送到了他的耳边。

赤发青年略带无奈地看了她一眼，又一瞥已接通贴上侧耳的手机，才任命般呼出一口气，应付起了电话:  
“MOXIMOXI？”

电话那头的也是个和他几乎同时接手家族的青年才俊，且近来两家颇有些合作往来。对方和他唠嗑了一会儿最近的一向大型合作项目，就提出了“趁着周末，要不要出去放松一下顺便增进感情”的提议。

“很抱歉。”  
赤司征十郎听闻，浅笑着礼貌道，  
“今天我还有重要的安排，怕是没有时间。”

“是这样吗？真可惜！”  
对方的声音满是遗憾，  
“我以为我已经够辛苦了，没想到还是人外有人。既然如此就算了，赤司，祝你工作愉快！”

……

“征十郎，你今天又要出去么？”  
没有在意后者强行从她掌中掏出手机，又径自合上机盖扔至一旁的动作，只觉得好容易有些好转的沉郁情绪又泛滥了起来，夕影将另一只手也攀上了面前人的背，闷闷地抬头问道。

他听闻抬了抬眉，垂眸堵住她的唇舌，辗转许久，才贴着她的唇瓣浅笑着轻声道：  
“今天不出去，放心吧。”

“可是你刚才不是说有重要的……”  
“陪妻子也是很重要的事，不是么？”

夕影一愣。  
稍稍消化了一下面前人的台词，只觉得自己好像就这么轻易被取悦了，她放低了声线，再次将头埋进他的颈窝，嘀咕道：  
“哪有人把这种事都形容成‘重要的事’的……？”

“呵……”  
赤司征十郎微微一笑。

“夕影。”  
淡淡唤了声身下人的名字，感到她正颇有些艰难地将方才滑下些许的薄被重新覆到他背上，他啄上她的侧颈，微扬起声线，清润的嗓音带上了些不可避免的沙哑，  
“我们继续。”

“嗯……”

……

赤司夕影觉得，现世的有些老话确实是真理，但依然不可以全信。  
所谓“婚姻是爱情的坟墓”，或许是因为他们两个的家势都太过显赫不愁吃穿，也没有什么利益冲突，生活中更没有柴米油盐的烦恼和矛盾，如今已为夫妻数十年年，她却只觉得双方之间的吸力不减反增。这一日，当早已是家常便饭的云雨之仪结束后，躺在她身侧的男人没有再等她自行凑上去，直截伸手从后方将她的背抵在了他的胸口。他仰侧着头，半撑在床榻上，赤眸微阖，唇齿依旧细细地流连在她的侧颈：  
“今天有什么想去的地方么？”

夕影没有答，只玩弄着他置于她腰间的双手，慢条斯理地反问道：  
“明天呢？”

“明天的事明天再说。”  
赤司征十郎如此回了一句，又沉着话音将话题绕了回来，  
“今天想怎么过？任何要求，只要你提，我就满足你。”

——想来明日的时间多半又不全是她的了……

无论在哪个世界，成人之后总有诸多无法随心所欲的限制。如今回想起来，最令人满意的大约还是大学时期。

绿间真太郎和他们上了同一所大学，他们又能在篮球社团一同打球；虽然青峰大辉和火神大我去了美国，但“奇迹的世代”诸人又能组成球队代表日本参加高校的篮球比赛……  
更重要的是，由于在上大学之前就已然完婚，她家少年似乎再也不想配合她高中时常有的恶趣味，任何献殷勤的人都拒绝得决绝而不留余地。加之不再有坑爹的分班制度，又报考了相近的专业，大部分的课程都有所重合，他就总是能在有莫名其妙的学长朝她凑过去时进入她的视野，继而以强势的态度将人轰走，用的台词也很简单——“学长，据我所知你和我的妻子应当没什么必要的交集，不知这次有什么想要赐教的？”   
因此很快后，他们似乎就成了全校皆知的一对，没有再发生洛山的种种惨案。

只是，完美无缺的快乐时光总是过得很快。  
自大三下半学年、赤司征十郎开始接手家业起，他就日益忙碌了起来，特别是权力完全到手不久，根基还未完全扎实的现在。他虽每日都会想尽办法在百忙之中以各种方式陪她，赤司夕影还是发觉，他们在一起的时间少了。她尽全力帮助着他，本想着他都能坚持下来的忙碌她也应当没什么问题，但却是自己先病倒了。  
自那次高烧之后，他就又开始对她的生活习惯下各种命令，便造成了如今这种一连数日见不到人的情况。

“夕影？”  
大约是见她没反应，他收束了双手的力道，  
“怎么了？在想什么？”

“……”  
虽然心中发闷，但到底都是些老生常谈的道理，她知他已尽了最大的力，自己此时断断没有不满或无理取闹的理由。

“没有。”  
于是，如此道了一句，夕影回过头顶上了身边人的唇。稍稍一使力翻身与其互换了方位，她抬起脑袋，将冷绿色的猫眼直直望进了对方笑盈盈的目光中，  
“我想去箱根。还有，今天我说了算——不许有意见，你刚才说什么都答应我的。”

>>>

欣赏宽阔之景容易让人心情愉悦。

大衣披上肩头的触感遁入感官，熟悉的双手娴熟地在她的领口活动。紫罗兰发色的女子抬头朝身旁的男人看了一眼，便顺着他的手力斜进了他的臂弯，懒洋洋地道：  
“话说，我不记得我拿了这件衣服……”

“我信守承诺没有检查你准备的我们的行李，只是出门前顺手把它带上了而已。”  
赤司征十郎磁性的声线很是平静，  
“不过，湖面风大，既然你早已准备好要游湖，怎么不知道要多带件外套？”

“……”  
事实上，夕影根本就没想到这个问题。

她早已知箱根是个老掉牙的旅行地。而之所以依然选择了这里，一则离东京不远，二来富士山的天然温泉为全国之最，为修养放松的不二之选。故此，安排行程和准备行李时，她的思路全在如何有效缓解自家“但那”一周的疲劳上，根本就没考虑其他无关紧要的事。  
——只能说关注的点不同。

“……嘛，反正我忘记这类东西也不是一次两次了。”  
于是她倚着他抬起头，碧色的猫眼半眯，半开玩笑道，  
“而且，如果我真的带了外套，征十郎你岂不是会很尴尬？”

后者轻“呵”了一声，笑着驳道：  
“我想，比起尴尬，我应该会更欣慰。”

“欣慰？不会吧？那可在某种程度上会让你失去成就感的哦！”  
“若不信的话，下次你可以试一试。”  
“呃，如果我想得起来的话……”

……

用赤司征十郎自己的言辞来噎他的话是一个极有效的方法。因此，从收拾行李到订酒店，再到行程安排他都丝毫没有过问。除了出发之时，她刚准备提出全程由自己开车，他却先一步招来了司机，断了她做一天他私人司机的想法。  
不过总体还算顺利，午间的游湖结束后，傍晚时分，他们就进入了房内的私人露天温泉。

下水之后，夕影没有迎上他朝她伸过去的手，而是直接晃到他身后替他揉按起了肩背——说起来，这才是她此行的最终目的。

赤发青年见状没有说话，只收回了双手垂于腰间。不多时，他就从善如流地放松了总是紧绷着的身体。  
他后倒之际，赤司夕影便眼疾手快地伸出了闲余的那只手。接住了那个总是被自己依靠着的躯体，她将他拥进自己胸廓间，暂停了手中的动作，双手前伸握住他的五指：  
“征十郎……”

他长吁了一口气，难得摒弃干练的话音充满了疲惫：  
“夕影，我好累。”

话音入耳，她只觉得心中一抽。

“……我知道。”  
夕影踮起脚尖，从后方伸出脑袋凑到他面前，降下声线轻轻缓缓地柔声道，  
“你闭上眼。放松、靠着我，好好休息，什么都别想，剩下的都交给我。”

“……”

她已经很久很久没有看见过他在她面前入睡的样子。在她的记忆中，不知从何时起，似乎只有她从睡梦中醒来，发现他还没睡，亦或者一同入睡，而她先进入深眠的情况。此时，人格融合后的灵压收去了其的或柔和或强势，安和地萦绕在她的周身，整个温泉池间一片寂静，只偶尔发出水滴入池的轻响。夕影小心翼翼地控制着指尖的力道，辅以灵压，尽力让自己的揉按不影响到他的休憩，又顺利达到相应的效果。

按摩本就是体力活，在这等前提下便更累。不到一小时，她便感到指节酸痛，而他就仿佛感觉到了一般，在那时醒了过来。

“征十郎，你醒了？”

他没有睁开眼，沉声回了一个单音节：  
“夕影，你的手法还是这么好。”

她手中的动作略略一顿：  
“……是么？那你以后早些回家，我天天帮你按。”

“我会尽量早些回来。”  
他抓住她的双手，  
“天天就不必了，你现在的身体不比从前，别太累。”

他的丈夫确实有些太过于紧张。去年的那场长时间的高烧从结果看确实对她的身体造成了一定的影响，但也不过是“免疫力受损”，远远没到受点累就会产生严重后果的程度。

只是，此事归根究底也是出于他的关心，她没有立场吐槽，加之这些体贴的言论出口，她心中还是很受用的。赤司夕影最终没有再继续这个话题，只是微微叹了口气，笑着歪过头，佯装无奈地拖长声调道：  
“……呵，我似乎该庆幸自己没有被你宠得什么都忘记。”

“忘记也没什么。”  
她本不过开个玩笑，没指望、也不认为有什么值得答复的，赤司征十郎却几乎立马接下了话茬。当然，简单的短句出口后他便没再说别的，只转过了身。瑰红色的赤眸闪着淡淡的微光目不转睛凝视了她许久，他突然伸手揽住了她，身体下倾，将全身的重量都靠在她身上，  
“夕影，我要的很简单，只要你身体康健，还有，每天回到家都可以看见你。”

“……”  
他对她的要求终于在多年以后，跌到了几乎没有要求的程度。

“……呵，还真的很简单——太简单了。”  
她贴上他，闭眼叹道，  
“你放心，我会做到的。”

……

赤司夕影经常会觉得他们之间如今的相处模式一点也不像过了人类所谓“七年之痒”的夫妻，准确些说，与当年刚成婚时如出一辙——他总是喜欢抱着她替她代步。她的话音刚落，赤发青年便借着水的浮力托起了她的身体，禁锢着她走出了温泉池，屈腿下蹲拾起搭在一旁的浴巾，熟练地将其裹在她身上，然后把她放到了内室的榻榻米上。

“夕影。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天晚上的宴会，陪我一起参加吧。”  
“好，在哪里？”  
“就在这附近不远。”

紫罗兰发色的女子听闻将前倾着的脑袋靠回下方的床铺上，眨了眨眼：  
“征十郎，你本来是又打算一个人参加的么？”

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

#05 依然是情景小插曲（二）

夕影没有问过为什么，但事实上从前素来什么宴会都会带上她的人这一年确实不再这么做了——或者换句话说，除了那些朋友之间必须带上亲属的私人聚会，他似乎都更热衷于一个人参加。

因此，将近一整年没有出现在大型的社交场合，这一日乍然出现，好像就让某些人蠢蠢欲动了起来。

“夕影小姐。”  
听起来绅士的声线自耳边由远及近。赤司夕影优雅地端着酒杯转过身，斜眼瞥向同样举着杯朝自己走来的人，  
“好久不见，夕影小姐还是和从前一样美丽优雅。”

她注意到这个人不安分的灵压有一段时间了。这会儿自家丈夫刚为了工作上的事离开她身边不久，他便直接凑了上来，看起来还甚是心急。

“多谢您的夸奖，不胜荣幸。不过，我想您对我可能有些误会，请允许我郑重地重新自我介绍。”  
于是她点了点头，摆着礼貌却疏离的优雅笑容如此道了一句，便将手中的酒杯微微向前一送，作势道，  
“赤司夕影，请多指教。”

本以为这类答复可以成功让他感到尴尬。然让夕影没想到的是，对方不过愣了愣，便重新扬起了风骚的笑容，镇定自若地继续开了口：  
“不，赤司夫人的名字，怎会有人不知？”

“既然你很清楚，那么，这里是公众场合，你我也并不熟悉，希望你之后也按照规矩称呼我——”  
一时没明白男人此等状态从何而来，她没将心中的疑惑表现出来，只摆出了更完美无缺的贵族式笑容，歪头道，  
“这是对我丈夫、以及夫家最基本的尊重。”

“呵，那抱歉，冒犯了。”  
眼前的人笑着欠了欠身，  
“人人都知赤司与夫人感情甚笃，因此，赤司夫人这一年突然深居简出，大伙便都猜测是肚子有了动静不便露面，只是今日一看……”  
言及此，他微微扬起了眉，  
“原谅在下的愚钝，既非如此，赤司先生这一年又是为何——不再带着夫人一起了？”

“……”

这弯弯绕绕的话让人听着很是头晕，但夕影好歹还是搞明白了他的言下之意。  
自家丈夫不愿带她来到这种社交场合，若非她怀有身孕行动不便，以他们的逻辑，大约是以为他们感情有变之类的。而他的这个言论，便是试探和钓鱼。然而，她向来表现地对她家征十郎的工作不予关心，加上赤司征十郎自身能力强大，她也从未为了帮他动用过四枫院一族的人力和财力，即使果真如他所愿试探成功，于他而言似乎也没什么影响。那么，如若不是利益上的原因，就只可能是……

年龄和外表对人类而言都是很奇妙的存在。

自她留在现世至今十几年，当年的那些上流社会的同龄人，也包括赤司征十郎，正逐渐跨出人类最为风华正茂的年龄。虽说那股子帅气仍旧留存在眉宇间，但如今的他对别人而言，更是个极富身价的成功人士。他身边依然和过去一样总会聚集一些年轻的异性，但与学生时代单纯的爱慕已有了很大的区别。也因此，大多会在最后自行知难而退。  
但她四枫院夕影就不一样了。  
人类的十年对她来说不过转瞬，这点岁月根本无法对她造成什么影响。故此，时至今日，还总是会有莫名其妙的烂桃花找上门来，只不过过去的他们只敢小心翼翼地奉承她试探她，而今日的这人露骨了许多罢了，大约是因为他自信于自己“有理有据”的猜测——虽说赤司征十郎还是让他有所忌惮。

夕影没有回答，而没过多久，一声“那么，夕影小姐，下次见”便入了她的耳。  
她朝他看了一眼，只见他虽依旧和之前一般搔首弄姿，却几乎是仓皇地迅速离开了原地。而顺着他一瞬间移开的视线看去，便可清楚地看见逐渐靠近的赤发男人微蹙着的眉。

赤司征十郎是个温和的人。他在人前温润如玉，极富耐心，似乎任何事都不易使他动怒。因此，他此刻难得的情绪外露倒让夕影明白了某些因果。

迎上带着些许侵略性的拥吻，她笑着仰头对向他如鹰般上上下下打量自己的目光：  
“看来，这就是你现在不经常带我参加宴会的理由了？”

“啊。”  
他将她圈进怀中，赤眸半眯，眼底寒意彻彻，  
“我不喜欢那些男人看你的眼神，还有他们向你献殷勤时的嘴脸——就像，刚才那个。”

“噗……”

“你笑什么？”  
她忍俊不禁的轻笑似乎让他有些不满。

“不，没。”  
她家征十郎不但偶尔孩子气，还是个比谁都小气的家伙，  
“不过，你又不是不知道我一贯的态度。别人有这种反应不正间接证明了你的眼光么？我要是你，就在心里偷着乐顺便看戏，何必为了不相干的人动气？”

她的言论似乎让他的心情转晴了些：  
“是么？也不知道当初乱吃学妹醋的人是谁？”

“嘛，那个是意外——意外，话说这都多久之前的事了你怎么还记得？”  
“久么？那我要遗憾地告诉你，从认识你开始后的所有事，我都还记得。”  
“诶？真的假的？”  
“怎么，你不信么？不如回去之后，我们回忆一下过去？”  
“无所谓啊，但征十郎，你真的想回忆你以前的那些中二黑历史？”

不可否认，赤司征十郎虽然从国中时起就坦然接受了自己的双重人格，然被第二人格主宰意识的那两年做的事——准确地说是犯的那些错误，他终究是不愿多提的。

夕影还记得大学时，她某天一时兴起问了绿间国三她不在的那年都发生了什么。原以为他会直接回答他，谁知他先请示般转头看了笑得一脸灿烂的某人一眼，后当即犯怂抱着当天的幸运物扫帚溜到角落里佯装扫起了地。当然，她最后还是知道了那一年的经历——从闺蜜黄濑凉太那里，而在那之后，她便明白了他对她闭口不言的缘由。归根究底都是全中联赛的那场决赛。只是，那明明是“奇迹的世代”诸人共同商量好的“游戏”，他却将责任归结于了自己的错误领导。  
尽管从某种程度来说，确实如此。

社交场合下他们并没有多少单独聊天的时间。  
但即便如此，那场宴会之后的两个小时，赤司征十郎都如一尊大佛一样镇在她身边，仿佛防范别人侵入领地一样，没有离开她半步。而回到旅馆后，保护了小半天猎物的捕食者会做的，当然是独自将其享用干净。

今日，宴会的宾客好像都齐齐开始操心起了赤司家的下一代，但凡前来叙旧者都会装作不经意地提那么一句，虽则都被赤司家当家轻松应付了过去。不过，聪慧如赤司征十郎，还是从中察觉出了蛛丝马迹。

“夕影。”  
“嗯。”

看着身下像猫一样乖巧地睁开眼应着他的人，他伸手抚上了她一片潮红的脸颊：  
“有压力么？”

夕影疑惑地歪了歪头：  
“嗯？你指什么？”

“宴会上那些人说起的事。”  
“……孩子？”  
“嗯。”

“压力什么的，说没有是假的。不过，目前还压不倒我。”  
顺从地窝进眼前人的臂弯，她闷进他怀中，略带疲累地阖上眼，  
“说实话，我一直对你把这件事拖到现在很意外。毕竟当年高桥小姐的话虽然不中听，说的却是事实——我最大的职责和义务，就是为你和赤司家生育出血脉吧。”

“……夕影。”

“我知道你不是这个意思。但现实就是，所有人都是这么认为的，也包括父亲。所以，今天的宴会上他们才会有这种反应——因为觉得我们有问题。”  
打断了他略带迟疑的轻唤，女子喘了口气，又睁开眼，以冷静又柔和的声线接着道，  
“这虽然是我们私人的事，但你太过引人注目，若是太多人这么认为并达成赤司家有所家变的共识……这不是个对家族有利的现象。”

“……”  
向来能说会道的人这次久久没有答话。

夕影完全能理解。孕育之事本是两人情感的传承，她却将其与大局利益相互勾连，从旁听来，确实有些伤感情。然而，她虽对这些婚姻里藏着的利益关系嗤之以鼻，但家势和背景终究是无法忽视的重要因素。事实上，她自己都不知道自己为什么要说出这些话。她真的一心一意只想尊重他的选择和想法，但此言论出口，却好像在逼他一样。  
她明明知道他有他的考量，而且有极大的可能是……为了她。

“夕影，不要顾虑我。”  
几分钟后，赤司征十郎开了口，  
“我会尽快打好根基。但在那之前，我绝不会考虑让你怀孕的事。”  
言及此，他的话音一顿，  
“我必须保证到了那时，能随时在你身边照顾你。”

“我又不是小孩子，自己也可以……”

“赤司夕影，我不在跟你商量。”  
倏忽抬高的音调彰显了一丝淡淡的愠怒，他蓦然将脑袋逼到了她咫尺之内，神色决绝，  
“我的精神支柱，我会用我的一切去守护。或许确实有些小题大做，但是——任何人都没有提出反对意见的权利，也包括你自己。”

夕影睁大了眼。

“精神支柱”。  
她仍旧记得高一白色|情人节那天她对他说过的话。只是如今，无论是能力还是内心他都已经足够强大，强大到远超于她，那个词于他而言也当早已不再重要，却没想到……  
一时不知该怎样形容自己的心情。但可以确定的事，无论喉中的言论多么有理有据充满逻辑，她都羞于开口了。

于是她长叹了口气，轻声道：  
“好，征十郎，我都听你的。”

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

#06 依然是情景小插曲（三）

自此，赤司征十郎以更为雷厉风行之势大刀阔斧地完全掌控了名下的所有产业和人员，而赤司夕影初显怀孕的征兆，就是在那之后不久。

只是，本与高密度魂魄相辅相成的灵压着魔了一般在体内乱窜，孕期该有的、不该有的症状都在她身上变本加厉地体现、毫无规律可循。控制和维持自己的灵压已耗费了她大部分的精力，孕吐症状明显，又伴有严重的贫血，对人类而言充其量算是“辛苦”的一件事，她却百般难受、痛苦不已，甚至不得不借由外力来完成一些日常行为。

赤司征十郎每天都起得比以往更早了。这一日，来到公司用最快的速度交代完一天的工作，他赶回家时，赤司夕影方在佣人的搀扶下洗漱完毕，坐上门口的沙发。

快步踱到沙发边接过她摇摇欲坠的身体，感到她完完全全蜷缩在他怀中，将支撑点全数落在自己身上，他才稍稍感到安心：  
“夕影。”

她的额顶冷汗淋漓，双目紧闭、面色苍白，过了好一会儿才喘着粗气半睁开眼，神态带着一丝恍惚：  
“征十郎……”

“今天还是头晕？”  
“嗯。”

下意识将双手紧握成拳，然而，看着她微光闪烁的看着他的碧眸，赤司征十郎还是立刻放松了紧绷着的肌肉。轻吁一口气，他安抚地轻轻一吻她的额顶，便抬手接过了下人递过去的粥食，舀起浅浅一勺，送至她嘴边，镇定道：  
“那就不要随便走动了，小心摔到。”

赤司夕影点一点头，稍稍抬了抬眼，迟疑了半晌，才甚为艰难地慢慢咽了一口。  
佣人为了她，在他的要求下变着法做着适于孕妇食用、又尽量可口的饮食，但她仍旧犯恶心，纵使勉强吃下去，也会很快吐出来。更糟糕的是，如今她身体孱弱，腹中的胎儿和自己都急需营养，无论是为了谁，她都必须尽量吃下去一些让身体有所吸收。

小半碗下肚，她便摇了摇头表示吃不下了。他没有再强迫她，将碗勺放至一旁，就带着她侧坐在了沙发上。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯。”  
“你的决定总是对的，是我太高估自己了。”

这没头没脑的话让赤发男人眯了眯眼。但大约是多年夫妻的默契所致，他没过多久就大致猜到了她此话的由来。

“不。”  
赤司征十郎蹙了蹙眉，  
“我却宁愿是我真的小题大做了。”

夕影阖眸没有接话。

他侧目凝视着她疲乏难受的模样，低头抚上她尚且平坦的小腹，瑰红色的眸底五味杂陈。几分钟后，稍稍停下了手中的动作，赤发男人仰头道：  
“夕影，照顾好自己，我出去一趟。”

她听闻睁开了眼：  
“去哪里？”

“浦原商店。”

“别，不要。”  
她抓住了他的手，碧色的猫眼微微睁大，硬是加大了话音，  
“空座町是重灵地。而且，蓝染的事情结束后，留在那里的人都经常进出静灵庭，你的灵压太强容易吸引虚，如果他们不在，而你又被攻击……”

“那，你有办法联系到他们么？”

夕影摇了摇头：  
“我们以往都是靠鬼道，但是我现在连控制住自己的灵力都……”

“既然如此，你的症状如此反常，我若不去找他，难道就这么眼睁睁地看着你这么痛苦么？”  
“但是万一你真的被……我该怎么办？！”  
“……”

由此可见，太过依赖灵压也并非好事。但此时感叹这些并没有用处，她是太过小心，但灵力与虚的事偶然性本就大，那些灵压低微的人类都有可能被虚袭击，更何况是他。赤司夕影抓着丈夫的手腕没有松手，顶着对方怒忧交织的脸色，拿出了久违的强势态度。

“而且，即便你找到喜助也没有用。在静灵庭的历史中，只有黑崎一护是死神和人类结合的产物，但他的母亲是灭却师，也并非真正意义上的人类。”  
抬起另一只手扶住又开始有些发昏的脑袋，她直直看着他，纵使全身都已开始有些发抖，也没有退让半步，  
“你不要担心，我一定会让我们的孩子平安降生。”

“我担心的是……”

“我可以的！”  
最后大声说了一句，赤司夕影再次半闭上眼，再开口时，声线已细如蚊蝇，抓着他的手劲也减弱了不少，  
“征十郎，在你国二的时候我就想过，要看着你走完人类该有的一生。现在，既然我忍不住自己参与了，野心就只会更大。我要协助你将赤司家推向巅峰，为你生儿育女，再让我们的孩子和你一样优秀，最后陪你度过剩余的所有岁月……所以，你放心，好不容易求来的一百年，若是白白让它打折扣，我岂不是太亏了？”

赤司征十郎噤了声。

无奈的长叹进入耳中，感到原本已站起身的人重又坐回身边揽过她的身体，夕影才放心地完全闭上眼，握住面前熟悉的手掌。  
事已至此，她觉得自己好像明白了母亲当年“愚蠢”的行为。他就是她的天，只要这片天还在，她就能战胜任何困难。

“……亏？用这么多东西换这一百年，夕影，你不觉得自己早就亏了么？”  
“哈，是么？”

他没有再开口。

过了一会儿，她感到一丝淡淡的凉意滴上了侧颊，又在瞬间被他置于她脸侧的那只手掩去，而后，她感到他侧了侧身，直接将那只手搭在了她的脸颊上方。当她将双眸扒开一条缝偷偷向上方看时，他正撇头对着别处。但是，虽然没能看清，赤司夕影还是莫名搞清楚了状况。  
于是她慢慢道：  
“征十郎，医生不是说了吗？怀孕初期不舒服很正常，我就是比别人夸张了点而已。你一个‘无所不能’的人，从来都战无不胜，为了冬季杯上那唯一的失败掉两滴眼泪也说得过去，若是再为别的事……这种毁设定的行为，我可是会笑话……”

突如其来的侵略吞没了她的言辞。  
淡淡的咸味随着唇齿滑入口腔，短暂的纠缠之后，他已恢复了沉着冷静的模样。

“不舒服就少说点话。”  
赤发男人高高挑起眉，以不容拒绝的态度如此道了一句，便将手从她掌间挣脱，强行盖住了她的双眸，另一手钻入她衣襟之下护在小腹之上，扬声道，  
“你们两个我都会保护好。但是，夕影，你听好，如果将来有任何闪失，让我不得不在你们之间做选择，我就只能让你这段时间的辛苦白费。所以，从现在起，你最好严格听从我的安排。”

“我什么时候不听你的话了？”  
“‘什么时候’？这个世界上忤逆我最多的人就是你。”  
“有么？我怎么不……”  
“闭上你的嘴。”  
“……”  
“闭眼，睡觉。”  
“哦……”  
“都说了，闭嘴。”  
“喂，这个不……”  
“不要让我再重复——”  
“……”  
“呵……”

她家征十郎有时候真是比更年期的老太太还不讲道理。但是，只要听到他的笑声，她就会觉得心情舒畅、万事顺遂。

>>>

对人类而言，夕影是个不科学的存在，因此，关于她的情况当然也不能单纯地以科学做解释。怀孕初期种种“正常”的症状并没有随着月数增加而有所好转，几乎不间断的灵压紊乱使得她到后期浑身无力，连在人的搀扶下自理都产生了困难。好在，她腹中的胎儿并没有如其他人类一样因为母体而受到影响，正常而健壮地成长着。用后来前来拜访的浦原喜助的话说，她的情况只是个针对她自己的“排异反应”。  
总之，种种情况表明，这十个月她不过是痛苦些、以及到后来无力些罢了，胎儿并不会在任何地方因此而受损，赤司征十郎也不用做二选一这类不人道的选择题——尽管他一开始就想好了答案。

步入最后一个月，赤司夕影便到了几乎二十四小时不离床和沙发的地步。每天的生活也甚是单调，最重要的主题是吃和睡，剩下的时间就躺在沙发上、或者窝在丈夫的臂弯间看他一本正经地实行“胎教”。偶尔他有事出门、她又睡不着的时候便会想，那帮仅仅因为她不出席宴会便猜测她有孕的人真是太天真了。根据她这将近一年的经验表明，赤司征十郎的做法就和他控制篮球赛走向及安排工作一样周密而且极端谨慎——推掉所有社交应酬，禁止外人来访，从照看到陪同孕检、一切事宜亲力亲为。不仅如此，从他处理公事时的蛛丝马迹看，他恐怕还为此重新安排了一套管理体系，好让他最大限度地不被工作影响，又可保证亲自把握重要决策。  
因此，闲得无聊天南地北地瞎想时，夕影就经常产生这样一个念头——如果她真的如最早设想的一样以猫的姿态围观他的一生，看到他这么对作为他妻子的别人，估计自诩大度的自己也会嫉妒到发疯吧。

就这样来到了预产期。因为情况特殊——准确地说是和人类有所区别，为防万一，夕影在之前几天就被赤司征十郎带入了医院。那个时候她正在病床上握着他的手睡觉，临盆的信号让她有些痛苦地呻吟了一声，而那一刻，她无所不能的丈夫终于第一次陷入了短暂的慌乱。  
因为孕期的灵压状态而使她没有力气的缘故，夕影才发觉和生产相比，之前的一切痛苦好像都是那么小儿科。她不知道整个过程究竟用了多久，但在她的感官中就好像持续了好几天。

再次醒来的时候已经回到了家中。  
明明已经丢弃了腹中的重量，身体却疲累地动不了。手心指腹熟悉的触感轻握着她的五指，她睁开眼的同时，烂熟于心的嗓音带着一丝沙哑喊出了她的名字，接着，赤司征十郎难得的几乎是狂喜的神情就进入了她的视网膜：  
“终于舍得醒了？”

赤司夕影凝视了一会儿眼前的人淡淡的黑眼圈，又环顾了一番一片漆黑的房间和床头的那盏夜灯，反握住了他的手。

“征十郎，你躺下。”  
用指腹婆娑过丈夫有些冰凉的指尖，她闭上眼，操着尚哑的嗓音慢慢道，  
“一醒来就看见你是这种状态，你觉得这样很合适么？”

“你知道自己昏迷了几天么？”

劈头而来的提问让夕影一懵。预感到了情况的糟糕，她没敢开口，愣愣地摇了摇头。

原以为对方会以方才那略带愠怒的口气告诉她，但赤司征十郎只是脱力了一般长叹了一口气，而后侧了侧身，将一个圆滚滚的东西抱到了她身边。

“这是……”  
夕影双眸一亮，  
“把灯开亮些，让我仔细看看！”

一个小肉球，全身的每个部位都纤细弱小，他安静地闭着眼，那一头与父亲相同的赤发甚是晃眼。

“好不公平啊，不是说儿子都长得像母亲么？这么一看明显比较像你啊！”  
她伸出食指戳了戳婴儿的小脸。

“是么？”  
赤发的男人轻轻一捻襁褓，  
“因为发色？”

“发色最明显了好吗？征十郎我跟你说，最早还记不住你那些同伴的名字的时候，我都是通过发色认他们的！”

他浅浅一笑，没有反驳。

这时，竖在他们之间的小家伙四肢一弹，慢慢睁开了眼。夕影收回了戳着儿子的手指，只见他颇为呆滞地转了转碧色的眼珠，又傻不愣登地直直看了她好一会儿，突然便咧了咧嘴，朝她露出了笑容。  
她见状也扬起了心情愉悦的浅笑，低头吻上了他的脑门。

大约是被眼前的情景所触动，赤司征十郎稍稍滑了滑贴在妻子背上的那只手：  
“夕影。”

赤司夕影闻言抬了抬头。然还未来得及答话，就感到丈夫的双臂环了上来，带着微微的颤抖紧紧锁着她。他的头埋在她的颈间，让她无法看见他的表情。

生产的过程就如同走一趟鬼门。她依稀还记得终于大功告成时耳边医生的低语，只是全身的灵子都几乎要崩溃了一般没有一丝一毫的力气，甚至都没能等到再次见到他便昏睡了过去。以及那一瞬间，她真的闪过或许自己再也醒不过来的念头。  
好在有惊无险。

夕影不知道赤司征十郎这些行动的精确意图，但她明白的是——她又让他担心了。

“好了征十郎，都过去了，我不是没事了么？灵压和力气都有所恢复，也不像之前那样不受控制了。”  
于是她将视线从小肉球身上移了开去，转抱住身边的男人，用手轻抚着他的背，  
“而且，有了一次经验，喜助肯定会着手研究我的情况，下一次应该……”

“不会再有下一次了。”  
“什么？”

他不说话。

夕影其实听清楚了他的话，只是那冷若冰霜的陈述句让她有些发愣，才不自禁地多问了一句。  
于她而言，大约是女人的天性所致，孕期的所有痛苦在看见孩子的那一刻就会烟消云散，反而开始期盼将来。但——赤司征十郎鲜少、特别是对她使用这种决绝的语气，而一旦用出了，就意味着他不打算考虑她的任何意见。若她再多言，只会挑起他的怒火。

“我知道了。”  
赤司夕影阖上了眸，片刻后，半开玩笑地道，  
“哎，越来越可怜那些人了。这么辛苦地猜来猜去，到头来我明明连做生育机器的能力都没……”

他打断了她的话：  
“夕影。”

“嗨？”

“我也是会害怕的。”  
他沉着声淡淡接道，  
“还有，不许再说这种话。”

紫罗兰发色的女子沉默了半晌。  
低头一瞥下方已经沉沉睡去的婴儿，她一缩脖颈反吻住身边男人的脸颊：  
“抱歉，让你担心了。早些休息吧。我的灵压还未恢复完全，别让我再为你担心。以及，我好像还没正式说过这句话——”

话音一顿，夕影降下了声线，以前所未有的认真态度细语道，  
“征十郎，我爱你。”

“……夕影，如果我没记错的话，再过五十几天，就到了我们的结婚十周年纪念日了。”  
在黑暗中，她看见他微微睁大了赤眸，很久之后，磁性的声线高高挑起，带上了一丝戏谑，  
“到现在才说，不觉得太晚了么？”

“……说出来就很不容易了，你还挑？”  
赤司夕影耷拉下了眼，语气不善道，  
“那我收回去好了。”

“已经出口的话还想收回去？”  
“你好烦啊，还能愉快地交流么？”  
“开始嫌我烦了？”

“……”  
紫罗兰发色的女子听闻满脸嫌弃地斜了眼视线内嘴角高扬的某人。拽过不远处的棉被以迅雷之势盖到他的脑袋上并猛然一扑，她趴到了他身上，大义凛然地抬起下巴，  
“征十郎，我有时候真的很好奇，你究竟多少岁了？总觉得你现在比我们刚认识的时候还幼稚，是我的错觉么？”

赤发男人淡然揭下了盖在脸上的薄被。他半眯起眼朝眼前的女子看了一会儿，伸手将身边的的儿子放到了另一侧。当她自然地被吸引去注意力时，他就将她从他身上扯到了身侧，又在后者的惊呼声中欺身反压了上去。

“看来你有些得意忘形了，夕影。”  
伸手滑上妻子的唇瓣，赤司征十郎笑道，  
“我不会在这个时候欺负你。但是别忘了，要惩罚你，往后有的是时间。”

“你明明现在就在欺负我。”  
“哦？你再说一遍，我没听清。”  
“……哼。”

毫无意义的小学生拌嘴的最后，撇过头佯装赌气的人最终还是坦率地贴着身边的人再次进入了深眠。赤发赤眸的男人伸过一只手，将蜷缩着身体的妻子和安睡着的儿子一同揽进臂弯间，微笑着侧过头，看向窗外渐渐泛起鱼肚白的天空。

END


	75. Chapter 75

#07 正文没灵感所以没写的生日梗（上）

优秀的人物都很忙——这不是说忙碌是优秀的必要条件，而是那些人物不会因满足于现状而止步不前。因此，虽然集团稳定、权力在握，妻子也在不久前顺利诞下麟儿，作为大BOSS，赤司征十郎还是选择每日努力工作，将自己的产业推向更高的巅峰。但相反的，因为一切无阻，他便能顺利地在大部分的日子按时归家，而这一日——12月20日尤其如此。

赤发男人走到公司大门口时外面正下着雨。这场雨是约莫一个小时前开始下的，是冬季鲜少能见的瓢泼大雨。只是，雨丝与水汽幕帘之间，没有看见以往应当早已在外等候的私人轿车——这让他稍稍蹙了蹙眉。好在他并没有等上太久。大约半分钟后，那辆车便冲破雨幕停在了他前方不远处，而后，专属司机匆匆忙忙地冒着雨冲到了他面前，张开手持着的一件大衣到他头顶，勉强护送着他坐进了车内。

“很抱歉，因为之前夫人出门时还未下雨，便没有做相应的准备。”  
发动机再次响起的时候，坐在驾驶座上的男人低了低头，略带歉意地道，  
“您说过，这个季节如果夫人要出行，就以接送她为先。” 

赤司征十郎是个相当宽容的人，更何况他确实说过这样的话，也早已猜到了这一层缘由。赤发男人于是点了点头，认可了他的判断，只眯了眯眼，挑眉道：  
“这种天她去哪里？”

对方没答。

他也没生气，只单手撑着下颚挑了挑眉。接着须臾之后，车子停在了一架红绿灯前，前方的司机才哈了哈腰，说话的口气似乎略带为难，那言辞却很正直而理所当然：  
“这是夫人的意思。”

“呵……”

这条路不是通往大宅的。不过赤司征十郎已经习惯了，因为自赤司夕影嫁给他以后，每年的12月20日，也就是他生日的这天，司机从公司接到他后，载他前去的地方就从未是家中。而这一日也如他所预料的一样。  
——只是过去，这一天的司机通常都是她本人。

接近那家法式餐厅时，赤发赤眸的男人便看见了撑着一把伞从中走出的妻子。而当车停稳时，早已等候在车门外的女人就拉开车门，微微屈身，将伞斜向了他。这个动作让他略感不悦，但他并未说什么，只迅速从车内跨出、抢过了伞的控制权，又重新将伞盖完全遮过了身边的人。

赤司夕影叹了口气，对某人的过度保护有些无可奈何。然而这类问题她早已抗议过多次，且自孕后体质一落千丈开始，她就没了和他讨价还价的资本。因此这次，她一如既往任命地接受了伞下的庇护，只在进入室内后招来服务生要了一块干毛巾。

“所以我说啊，这个伞本来就不大，你都往我这里斜我跑来给你撑伞还有什么意义？”  
尽管从未成功过，不过她并没有完全放弃以口舌争辩的打算。一边尽责地拿过毛巾吸去面前的男人头发上的雨滴，夕影拉下了脸，用不是很好的语气道，  
“看吧，到处都被淋湿了！”

“不，以这个雨势看，你至少让我避免了感冒。”  
赤司征十郎面不改色地驳道，  
“如果你真的觉得没有用的话，下次可以不用来给我撑伞。”

她听闻手中的动作一停，面色不善地斜了他一眼：  
“征十郎，你威胁我。”

他笑道：  
“有么？”

“有啊！”  
“哪里？”  
“哪里都有——”  
“是么？我只是就事论……”  
“不许说话，否则我怕不小心把这块布扔到你脸上。”  
“……”

赤司征十郎听罢扬着眉噤了声，而不久之后，赤司夕影也收回了方才夸张的表情，继续起了手中的动作。  
几分钟后，她淡淡道：  
“本来我想和以前一样自己来接你的，但雨太大，怕万一受凉生了病又要被你说不注意身体，就让司机代劳了。”

他没有马上开口，耐心地等候了半晌，直到她因等待许久不见反应而一脸疑惑地再次朝他抬起头时，才煞有介事地问道：  
“允许我说话了？”

“……喂！”

“很自觉。”  
看着眼前的人越发无奈的郁结神色，赤发男人评价了一个简单的单句，心情愉悦地挑起声线，  
“不过夕影，我认为这种天气，在家中才是最好的选择。”

“嘛，我也是这么想的，但——”  
如此道了一句，紫罗兰发色的女子将手中的毛巾递还给身边的服务生，便又朝他靠近了一步，冷绿色的猫眼微翘，摆出了一个略带神秘的笑容，  
“今天，情况有些不同。”

>>>

尽管进门后被彩带礼花轰一脸这种“惊喜”早已老掉了牙，但彼时的赤司征十郎并没有赤司夕影那种感知灵压的能力。加之他的确没想到，自家妻子所谓的“不同情况”，指的竟是这些人。

“喂阿大！”  
桃井五月和过去一样站在青峰大辉旁边伸着脑袋大声斥责着她。过去便颜值不低的粉发少女如今更是一枚标准的婷婷美人，然即使如此，经常因青梅竹马的某人而炸毛的设定似乎并没有什么变化，  
“都跟你说了不要把这个飘带往赤司君头上扔啊！”

“糟糕！不小心就……”  
青峰大辉略尴尬地瞥了瞥手中的道具，继而咽了口气，淡定地抬起了一只手，  
“啊，抱歉啦赤司。”

“你这是什么口气？一点诚意都没有！”  
火神大我探头道。

“说的是呢，青峰君。”  
不远处的黑子哲也喝了口茶，淡然地接下了话茬，  
“不管怎么说今天也是赤司君的生日，你这样太失礼了。”

多年未见，昔日诚凛高中光影组的一唱一和现在依旧犀利而和谐。青峰大辉原本淡定的豪爽姿势出现了一条裂缝，他“啊？”了一声，挠了挠头反驳了起来：  
“我怎么知道啊？如果是篮球的话根本不会碰到赤司啊！这种奇怪的东西谁搞得清楚？！”

“所以说你没有尽人事啊，青峰。”  
他的话音刚落，神棍爱好者意味不明的说教也在这时传了过来。绿间真太郎一推鼻梁上的眼镜，斜眼撇向赤发男人前方地面半米处的彩带，  
“看吧，那个落点正如我预计的一样。”

“我说……”  
懒洋洋地终结了意义不明的斗嘴。紫原敦半睁着眼趴在椅子上打了个呵欠，拖着大大的长音歪过了头，  
“我们什么时候可以开始吃饭啊？肚子好饿……”

“……”

对于赤司征十郎来说，接手家业是个契机，在那之后，他打篮球的时间便越来越少，而和这些同伴的联系也逐渐淡薄了。他当然不会忘记曾经一同在球场上合作和战斗的岁月，但工作和平台是最无法逾越的沟壑，亲密的同伴因此而相互淡忘的案例每天每时都在发生。这次生日的会面毫无疑问是个惊喜，但更让他高兴的是——大家，似乎都没有什么变化。

“生日快乐。”  
熟悉的清脆嗓音滑入耳中，赤发赤眸的男人暂时将视线从你一言我一语相互吐槽着的旧友身上移了开，侧眸凝视向身边紫色的脑袋。赤司夕影从后方环着他的腰，将头搁在他肩上，歪着头道，  
“虽然其实我一点也不想给你过生日，毕竟总有种过一年就少一年的感觉。但大我君和大辉君难得在这几天回来，我想，大家一起见一面的话你一定会很高兴。”

赤司征十郎没有反驳：  
“你怎么知道他们回来了？”

“凉太君告诉我的。”  
夕影诚实地答道，  
“征十郎，你可一定要尽兴，为了让他们在今天的这个点腾出时间，我可花了很多心思。”

他“嗯”了一声，点一点头算是默认，便重又转向了面前的同伴们，几步走到了似乎又即将掐起来的青峰和火神面前：  
“黄濑呢？”

“谁知道那个家伙又哪儿去了？”  
青峰大辉的表情很是不善，  
“迟到这么久，等会儿一定要让他请哈根达斯！”

“青峰君，黄濑君现在可是国民级的，我认为要让他请就该请一年份的，否则恐怕……啊。”  
手机的铃声让面不改色地将好友往深渊推着的黑子闭了口，他翻开机盖看了一眼，说了声“是黄濑君”，就打开免提将其放到了桌上。

众人齐齐凑过去后，那头便传来了某国民男神略带崩溃的求救声：  
“小黑子，我现在在约定地点外面！但是……啊啊不小心被粉丝们发现了进不来，快来帮帮我！”

“……好，我知道了，黄濑君，请稍等。”  
虽然黑子哲也这人切开是黑的，但到底是个为朋友两肋插刀的好人。他如此道了一句，就毅然决然地走出了包间，看起来很是帅气。

……然而一分钟后，他没有拿走的手机再次响起了铃。

“啊啊虽然不想这么说，但是——被无视了！小黑子被彻底无视了啊！”

众人：“……”  
该说，不愧是“奇迹的世代”幻之第六人吗？

……  
……

“哟大家，好久不……”

不得不说，帅气的金发男人爽朗的笑容对满大街的花痴来说或许确实很有杀伤力，却不怎么适用于这伙狂霸酷炫拽的旧时同伴。顺利脱身前来会合的黄濑凉太甚至都没摆好造型，就被青峰大辉一脚撂翻在了地上：  
“好久不见你个头啊？我们几个都等了你半天！”

“别这样嘛小青峰。”  
眼角挂着两条宽面泪，黄濑凉太满脸委屈地爬了起来，  
“模特的工作晚了，路上又耽误了，我也没办法啊……”

“谁管你啊？你说怎么办吧？”

“怎么这样？！好过分啊！”  
金发男人夸张地挥起了双手，  
“是吧，小黑子？”

“我也不知道，这个问题还是问captain吧。”  
黑子哲也一本正经道，  
“毕竟今天是他生日呢。”

“诶？”

“我没什么想法。”  
亲自出马以三寸不烂之舌在几分钟内顺利帮助某人脱困的赤发男人随后回到了包间，笑着道，  
“不过，我记得你们之前已经商量好了。”

“一年份的哈根达斯吗？”  
“啊。”  
“一年份怎么够啊？还是十年份吧！”  
“十年份？！”  
“嗯，决定了，就十年份吧！”  
“……”

“那个，我打断一下。”  
就在那头热火朝天地讨论着迟到惩罚时，紫原敦再次举起了一只手，半睡半醒地道，  
“如果黄仔真的能赔零食的话，我觉得也可以。但是，他到现在还没有赔给我过美味棒，明明之前说好copy一次我的技能就给我一个月的美味棒的。”

“啊！”  
紫发男人的言论似乎点醒了在坐的人，绿间真太郎立马站起身，满脸严肃地推了推眼镜，  
“这么说起来，我的小豆汤……”

“小绿间——？！”  
黄濑哀嚎。

“哦，还有我的泳装杂志！”  
“诶诶？！”

“这么想想的话，黄濑君似乎也copy过我的传球。”  
“小黑子怎么连你也……？！”

……

事实证明，处于食物链底端的存在无论经过多少年也不可能爬高多少。最后的结果，就是黄濑凉太莫名其妙地从被请客的一方，变成了付钱的冤大头。不仅如此，他无意间被众人翻出的写真集还被绿间真太郎剪开了一角，只因那上面有他的亲笔签名，而——  
“晨间占卜说，今天射手座的幸运物是‘偶像签名’。”

……

阿门。

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

#08 正文没灵感所以没写的生日梗（下）

赤司夕影选择的那家餐馆不远处就有一个室内体育馆，而她也早已与其中的工作人员取得了联系。那些人聚首当然没有不打球的道理，而活动完毕散会回到大宅时，已接近凌晨时分了。  
之前虽明白，但尚无这么明显的感觉——赤司征十郎如今能碰篮球的机会不多，绝对早已没了巅峰时期的手感，但即便如此，现在再和正混迹于NBA的青峰和火神一对一，也没有显出太明显的劣势。所谓“天才”，就是这么犯规得让人嫉妒。

“嘛不过，虽然实力没下降多少，出汗量确实比以前大了很多。”  
抬头瞥了一眼眼前的人额角还在慢慢渗出的汗滴，紫罗兰发色的女子一边麻利地替丈夫解着衬衫的衣扣，一边道，  
“打得很累吧。等下就去洗澡，这些衣服我叫人去洗了。早些休息，你最近那个项目的收尾工作我都帮你处理好了，不用担心。”

和一般的女人不同，她能准确地知道他的所有顾虑，比起其他人盲目的关心，她会先替他抹去那些可能扰乱他心神的后顾之忧。赤司夕影是一个很有能力的人，现如今，她很乐意将这些能力运用到相夫教子上。且她自信，纵使赤司征十郎以多刁钻的目光对她本人鸡蛋里挑骨头，应当也是发现不了什么错的。

她也不需担心因为将生活算计得太过完美而缺少某种程度而言的乐趣，因为旁人总在乐此不疲地给他们平淡的日子增添波折，就比如她今日收到的一叠杂志。  
那些书籍由不同的公司出版，但都有一个共同点，便是其中有关于她家征十郎的绯闻和八卦。

夕影从不关心这些。媒体人士总喜欢报道一些类似这样的爆炸新闻，且其中的真实度皆有待商榷，她懒得去关注而给自己添堵。——那个人似乎就是猜出了这一点，才寄来了这可能引爆的炸弹，想借此……大约是挑拨他们的关系。  
而她既然明白，就当然不会让对方如愿。

她没想到的是，自家向来冷静淡然的丈夫似乎比她想象得更为紧张。洗澡的时候她便感觉到了他中途开始就停留在门外的灵压，而当她开门出去时，方起脚踏出一步，就被熟悉的力道压到了一侧的墙边。他站在她面前，赤眸圆睁，似乎仔细观察着她神色间的状态，许久后才启唇，却也没减轻按着她的力道：  
“夕影，书房里那些杂志是……”

“不是我的！”  
一针见血地撇清关系，赤司夕影话音一顿，诚实答道，  
“是别人匿名寄来的。”

她见他几不可察地喘了口气，才放松了绷紧的神经。下一秒他侧过头，熟悉的轻吻就自脖颈开始连续不断地刺激起她的感官。宽大的手掌理所当然地扯开了腰间的衣带，一路滑至她的肩背。他的灵压还掺杂着些微方才一瞬间腾起的紧张气息，但她很快就没有了感知这些的余力。十数年夫妻，他早已对她的身体了如指掌，而她对这些取悦本能的爱抚同样没了一丝一毫抵抗力。

“征十郎……”  
赤司夕影只觉得自己自觉地微微抬起了脑袋，顶着越发沉重的呼吸缓缓唤了声他的名字。

“‘今天一定要尽兴’。”  
他似乎秒懂了她的意思。赤发赤眸的男人兀自垂着头，微微启唇，温热的气息吐在她的皮肤上传来淡淡的瘙痒感，  
“夕影，这是你自己说的。”

“我不是这个意……”

“你不愿意？”  
“……愿意。”

赤司夕影自认很了解赤司征十郎，但仍会有看不透他的时候。  
她近几日并不空闲，都没好好静下心照顾儿子，尽管已经请了人，但作为一个母亲这样总不太称职，因此今晚，她本是想趁机填补一下心里的罪恶感的。然而就眼前的情况看，她是做不到了。一来是因那抗拒不了的撩拨，二来……以那些杂志做引子，她都无法知晓他如今的渴求究竟是预谋好的还是被刺激的，而若是后者——她倒真的不能反抗。  
更何况，她都已经默许了。

例行沉入了层层叠叠的床被间，头顶的吊灯暗下，只余床头的夜灯让她不至于看不清他的脸。习惯地伸手环过面前人的颈，夕影又阖起了眸，迎上他的唇舌。  
啊，似乎确实比以往要激烈一些。

她原本想过是否要把这些书丢了，但若太快给出反应可能会让那个妄图挑拨的人看出破绽，所以决定先按兵不动。只是，如果她早知自家征十郎如此在意这些，她绝对不会思考那么多有的没的，一定直接将它们清理干净。

他的手在她大腿根部游走着，依然专注地盯着她，神色也没有太明显的变化：  
“那些内容，你都看了？”

在床笫间被盘问这些让夕影觉得有些无力，但她还是配合地稍稍张开了腿。  
接着便是意料之中的侵略。

闭眼闷哼了一声，紫罗兰发色的女子紧了紧攥着丈夫后背的手，慢慢睁开双眸。

“唔，是啊。”  
双手轻柔地滑过他的肌肤，她挑起眉，以略带报复的心态仰起头，摆出了一个恶质的笑容，  
“剧情挺精彩的，我就姑且把它当作小说稍微研读了一下。”

“呵……”  
仿佛是为了惩罚她一样，话音落下，夕影就感到体内被猛地一撞。她不自觉地低吟了一声，双目再聚焦时，面前的人正歪着头，面上是玉树临风的笑容，  
“那么，感想是？”

他问这话的口气虽然不是很认真，但这绝不是一个可以随便开玩笑的问题。  
赤司夕影扬起身子将头靠在了赤司征十郎颈边，眯起眼思考了半晌，才重又靠回身后的被褥，放沉了声线：  
“我能不回答么？”

“怎么？”

“‘没有感觉’——如果这么回答的话，连我自己都会觉得态度过于淡漠，就好像不重视你一样。但若说有……”  
她噤声没说下去，抬首吻上他的唇，交缠许久后，喘着气弯起眉眼，直截道，  
“好了，我解释完了。”

“……”

夕影的表情没什么破绽。赤司征十郎半眯着赤眸观察了她良久，见她没有什么多余的不良情绪，便接受了她的解释。赤发赤眸的男人缄默不言，搁置了自方才起的盘问。她也叹了口气，完全放松了心神，将一切注意力转移到了身心交合之处。

……

之后本该入睡的。  
然而，赤司征十郎将室内的空调调高了一些，又拉过被子覆住她的侧肩，便坐起了身，并没有想要就寝的样子。然他同样没有做什么，只是靠着床头目视前方，瑰红色的眸底如一汪深潭，不知在想着什么。

这样，倒让她也没了睡觉的心思。

赤司夕影也欠起了身。她黏到了丈夫的两腿之间，回身将前胸和脑袋贴在他胸口，伸手从两边抱过他，依偎进他怀中，理所当然地将全身的支点都交给了他。

赤司征十郎见状没有催她入睡，将五指插入了她后脑的发间：  
“夕影。”

“嗨？”

“你不是总抱怨无聊么？那么，我交给你一个任务。”  
他淡淡地低头望向她，深沉的语调冷若冰霜，  
“把寄给你那些东西的人查出来，告诉我。”

“征十郎，你还在想那件事啊？”  
夕影歪了歪头，对某人有些幼稚的赌气行为抱以了一声轻笑，又挑起半开玩笑的口气接了一句，  
“怎么，真生气了？还是心虚了？”

“夕影——”  
略带咬牙切齿的长音打断了她的言辞，赤司征十郎蹙起了眉，俊朗的脸上显出了没有掩饰的愠怒，  
“答复呢？”

“是，明白了，我的‘但那’——”  
赤司夕影将一只手勾到了他肩上，心情愉悦地拖长了话音。

除了必要的应酬和饭局，她的丈夫几乎每日都至少会在晚饭前归家，更没有夜不归宿和长期“出差”的情况，以她真实的感触看，那些桃色新闻没有一点事实证据的支撑，完全不值得相信。但实话说，那些偷拍的照片和相对应的文字解释乍一看都很真实，若说她看的时候丝毫没有心慌，那是不可能的。任何的细小裂纹都可能随着时光流逝而越扯越大，赤司征十郎的顾虑点大约就在这里，也因此才会对此事如此重视。  
这同样是一种患得患失。  
然夕影这次并不会生气，因为这和最开始那种莫名其妙的不信任不同，而是一种对维持婚姻关系的积极态度。

“其实，高桥小姐有时候会来拜访我。因为她家那个人的缘故，她有时候会来和我分享经历，顺便供我‘取经’。”  
从某种意义上说，那位曾经在宴会上挑衅她的小姐对自家少年的憧憬其实还算理智。不管是不是为了家族利益，她后来从未向她找过茬儿，主动示好，且从灵压反应看还较为真诚。但不可避免的，就如大多数的贵族小姐一样，等待她的不过是成为家族联姻的牺牲品——流连红尘、温香软玉、花天酒地，丈夫的种种行为她统统清楚明白，但为了家族利益只能睁只眼闭只眼麻痹自己，  
“所以我早就知道媒体拿你做的文章不少，只不过听她断断续续的表达不如图文并茂的模式那么有震撼力罢了。”

“……”

“你这是什么表情？赤司先生，你是在怀疑我对你的信任还是我的智商。或者说，你都开始怀疑我在你心里的人格魅力了？”  
直视着眼前的人眉头紧锁的样子，紫罗兰发色的女子扬着轻松的笑容挑起声线。等待片刻不见回答，她一下直起身子，煞有介事地摆出了痛心疾首的夸张神色，  
“喂喂不是吧？糟糕，危机感瞬间就起来了！”

她滑稽的颜艺换得了眉心不重不轻的一戳：  
“呵，人格魅力？”

“喂，我都说了这样戳很痛……”

“如果你真的这么认为的话，说明你现在的智商确实值得怀疑。”  
过去的洛山帝王微微下沉的声线依旧沉稳而霸气，赤司征十郎面不改色地打断了她的抱怨，动听的声线掺杂了丝丝挑衅，  
“话说回来，你这是有危机感的样子？”

“那你到底是希望我有危机感还是没有？”  
她同样抬起头，大义凛然地和他对视道，  
“看在你今天生日的份上，我可以勉为其难按照你的意愿表现给你看。”

“……”

赤司夕影认为，这就是所谓的“一物降一物”——在任何事情上都能滔滔不绝讲出一万条真理的赤司征十郎在面对她时，时不时会露出少见的语凝的样子。而这个剧情在这个时候，又出现了。  
但她偏偏看不惯他吃瘪的样子，即使使他吃瘪的是自己。紫罗兰发色的女子于是拉平了嘴角的笑容，自行转移了话题：  
“所以啊，其实那位每次来的时候我都会感到庆幸。嘛，虽然有时候也会忍不住有‘以我的心性，与其像她那样活着，还不如魂飞魄散来的干脆’——类似这样的想法。”

赤发赤眸的男人听闻没有说话，仿佛是为了证明自己一般，俯首，将唇贴上了她的额顶。

少顷，他微微勾起嘴角，而那弧度似乎彰显了一丝浅浅的愉悦：  
“看来，你还是有些危机感的。”

“或许吧。”  
“……”  
“征十郎，你这样我有些累，躺下么？”

他如愿倒下身子后，她就摆出了自己最喜欢的撒娇姿势，将头埋进了他的颈窝：  
“说起来，我明明都已经为你生下孩子了，那些人居然还……说真的，你这家伙这么引人注目还真是讨厌。”

赤司征十郎依旧不答，只收紧了护着她全身的双臂，颔了颔首以下颚顶住她的头。

“那些宴会你以后还是带我去吧。”

“不急，这一年你还是静养着为好。”  
垂眸观察了一眼抬眸对向他的碧色|猫眼，赤发赤眸的男人淡淡道，  
“既然如此试探我们，即使你去了，他们也可能会认为我们在演戏。而且，你不是从以前起就不喜欢参加宴会么？”

“确实不喜欢，但万事都有轻重不是吗？”  
赤司夕影挪了挪身子，将脑袋从他的禁锢中挣脱了出来，与他相对，很是认真地放大了音量，  
“再说了，那些绯闻虽然是假的，但总有小姑娘天天缠着你肯定是事实。我现在心情不好，就是想杵在你身边亲眼看着那些人知难而退！不、行、么？”

“……”

“……呵，也好。”  
他没有马上回答。睁大赤眸观察了半晌她毅然决然的样子，才哼笑了一声，应允道，  
“等她们见到了你，看清了差距，应当就不会再来烦我了吧。”  
言及此，话锋一转，又补了一句，  
“不过，有个条件——”

“什么？”  
“关于你的身体……”  
“全部都听你的，行了吧？”

“那好——”  
重又将身边的人推回自己的掌控之中，赤司征十郎斜过头，怕她反悔似的，朝眼前的紫发女人勾起了一根小指，  
“记住你刚才说过的话，拉钩。”

“拉就拉！”  
赤司夕影听毕抬起下颚，一脸正色地勾上了他的指，  
“话说征十郎，你还真是越来越幼稚了！”

“是么？这不是你最喜欢的方法么？”  
“哪有啊——？！”

END


	77. Chapter 77

#09 包子番外（1）

赤司信一自出生起就是个万众瞩目的焦点，其中的原因除了父亲赤司征十郎“天才”的光环外，最重要的是他将是这一代赤司家唯一的继承人。母亲怀他的时候十分艰难，这导致父亲出于她身体的考虑不敢再要孩子，因此，他是男孩这点是一件十分值得庆幸的事，因为爷爷赤司征臣不会为了家族的继承问题而强行介入要求她再次生育。  
——当他问起为什么自己没有弟弟妹妹时，父亲就是这样如实回答他的，而后又轻描淡写地向他强调了一遍作为继承人该有的责任感。

事实上，赤司信一也非常争气，因为他在还没上幼儿园时就问出了每个小孩都会问的人生两大哲学问题：

我是谁？  
我从哪里来？

其中第一问亦作“我为什么叫这个名字”。

那个时候他正被安置在一个小靠背椅上，他的四周除了面前的一个将棋棋盘外空无一物，爸爸坐在对面的沙发上，妈妈正枕着他的腿侧躺在他身边闭目养神。他的问题让爸爸放下了手中的棋谱，而妈妈也在几乎同一时间睁开了眼。

他们两个在对视了一眼后默契地无视了他的第二个问题，据后来爸爸的官方解释是“因为我们那时候还无法告诉你真实原因，而作为精英，不该沉溺于虚假的回答中”。至于第一个问题——

爸爸很干脆地答了一句：“是你妈妈起的。”而后很自然地低头看向了身边的人。

那时候的赤司信一还小，小孩子有个很大的特点就是很容易崇拜爸爸妈妈，而他也不例外。  
因此他也马上一脸真诚地看向了她。

“哦这个啊，确实饱含了我深切的期望。”  
妈妈思考了一会儿，一本正经地严肃道，  
“希望你的这个人格能永远顺利地统治你自己，不要遇到点挫折就分裂成两个三个四个。”

“……”

不可否认，赤司信一很崇拜妈妈，因为她总能轻易将目的不善的人以口舌轰回去，但对于这个回答，他脑子里真真切切只跳出了一个字：  
“哈？？”

虽然他并不懂爸爸听完后那意味深长的眼神是怎么回事，但是——  
什么叫“自己统治自己”？什么叫“分裂”？还有，这只是“一”的解释吧！还有一个字呢？

后来上了幼儿园，认识了更多的同龄人，赤司信一才发觉自己与别人有些不同，因为过年时家里会多的人只有爷爷，似乎从来没听说过妈妈的亲戚。他就这个问题问过爸爸妈妈很多次，但都没得到什么有建设性意义的回答。最后大概是被他问烦了，某个周末，爸爸就开车带他回了妈妈的“娘家”。

那是个叫“浦原商店”的地方，里面人的衣着造型都很怪异，但看得出爸爸和他们都很熟。不过除此之外，那天他们恰好还遇到了一个带着木刀的光头①，而当他听到他的名字后，非常兴奋地开了口：  
“哦小鬼我告诉你，你将来一定是最强的，因为你的名字里有‘一’啊！比如说我，我叫‘一角’，所以我也是最强的！”

赤司信一觉得这是一个可以当做参考的解释，然而——为什么还是只解释了“一”？

当然，大约是看他实在是太纠结这个问题，爸爸最后还是给了他一个官方的解释——这是赤司家长男的名字。  
这个解释可以说是他最能接受的，因为可以将其单纯地当成一个专有名词，不用纠结于每个字的含义，无论从哪个角度看都没有破绽——他本来是这么觉得的。

但第二天晚上，当他把这件事告诉妈妈后，只见她翻了个白眼，便以一种十分嫌弃的口气将他的想法扼杀在了摇篮中：  
“真的假的？征十郎以前还跟我说过他那个是长子的名字呢！”

这句话于他而言，无疑是个巨大的打击。

当然聪明的妈妈马上看出了一点，她立马话锋一转，拿出了安抚的语调：  
“不过嘛，如果是的话，你比他好多了不是吗？明明是长子却叫‘十郎’什么的，其实这点我早就想吐槽了。比起他来，你名字里的‘一’不是更像长子么？”

……呵呵哒。

从那一天开始，赤司信一决定不再纠结于自己名字的含义。因为综合所有情报，他觉得最大的可能是——

妈妈随口给他起了个名字，而因为是妈妈起的，爸爸随口就同意了。

这么简单的事实都能让他思考这么久，这个世界果然很复杂。

>>>

赤司信一开始接受精英课程就是在那之后不久。

他要学的东西不少，也并不简单，甚至有很多晦涩难懂——或许根本不符合他年龄的东西。不过好在，虽然爸爸非常忙，但妈妈自那时开始平常的日子就不再东奔西跑，日日呆在他身边帮助和指导他，亲自把关每一个部分以应对爸爸时不时的测试。白天如此、晚上如此，周末如是。

对于这一点，赤司信一觉得自己非常幸福。还有不知为何，每当他看见爸爸回到家冲进书房、见到像小孩子一样趴在他身边的桌上的妈妈时那脸上的表情，他就莫名得有些得意。后来他跟妈妈说起了这件事时，她很正直地指了指自己，颇为自豪地道：  
“这叫恶趣味，像我！”

……

不过这种幸福感并没有持续到永远，因为据爸爸所说，那段时间他只是刚好比较忙而已。

某个周末，当他正认真地在妈妈的陪同下学习课程时，爸爸微笑着走进了书房，继而和蔼地召集他们两个开了一个“家庭会议”。  
赤司信一发誓，在整个会议的过程中，爸爸没有露出半点不悦的表情，只是和颜悦色地对他进行了一番关于“成长”的教育。那些话听着很有道理，他也被说得一愣一愣的，感觉自己的面前铺就了一条通向胜利的康庄大道。但事后想了想，将所有的话综合起来考虑，爸爸的意思不就是“你需要独立，不能总让你妈妈陪着”吗？

……

在那之后，爸爸果然再次抢去了妈妈本来属于他的大部分时间，就连平常他上班时，妈妈都不敢明目张胆地将所有的时间都用在他身上了。

接着没过几天，当赤司信一一边苦逼地独自学习着课程，一边在心里默默地戳爸爸的小纸人时，从外面跑进来了一只白猫。  
那只猫很熟练地打开了原本关着的落地窗，在屋中转了一圈，就自然地跳上了他的书桌，趴在了他急忙放在桌上的软垫上。

不可否认，虽然猫的种种不科学行为让他产生了一种违和感，但因为它长得实在可爱，又不会影响到他，赤司信一就没有做出什么把它赶出去之类的行动，并且很乐意于它的来访。

后来有一天，那只猫大概是趴在桌上睡着了。  
那个时候赤司信一听见了爸爸上楼、靠近书房的脚步声——这对他来说没什么，那只猫却被吓了一跳一样，突然就醒了过来，并且在爸爸开门进来之前一下子慌慌张张地从窗户窜了出去。造成的结果，就是他一脸懵逼地看着面前莫名其妙的情况，以至于没来得及把软垫放回原位。

好在他还没有完全被打乱阵脚。当爸爸半眯起眼看着本不该出现在桌上的东西似乎思考着什么时，他也迅速在心里组织起了言辞，妄图发扬妈妈信口开河的长处把此事圆过去。而事实上他也确实马上想到了好几条理由。

然而爸爸反常地什么都没问。不消片刻，只嘱咐了一句“好好学习”就很淡定地转身走出了书房。

赤司信一：“……？”  
但由于家里的隔音效果较好，房门再次关闭后，他就无法听清家中的其他动向了，不过是隐隐听见了爸爸和妈妈的对话声。

那之后发生的事就非常神奇了。  
首先，当第二天踏入书房时，他发觉他还放在桌上的那个垫子被换成了一个似乎对猫来说更软而舒适的。再次，爸爸开始几乎每次出门都带着妈妈，无论是宴会还是应酬——明明他之前亲口对他说过，由于外面的那些人都在垂涎妈妈的美色，他并不是很愿意带着她去的。

自此，妈妈单独陪他的时间再次骤减。

风萧萧兮易水寒。

好在那只猫是保下来了，毕竟爸爸的做法相当于是认可了它的存在。  
——这大概是唯一让他感到欣慰的。

>>>

赤司信一的一生中经历过最有趣的事是一个绑架案件，其中被绑架的是他，发生在小学一年级。  
没错，不是“惊险”，是“有趣”。

先不提他是怎么一时智商掉线被绑架的，毕竟这种黑历史还是让它随着时间如天边的浮云飞走比较妥当。总之，他是几乎马上就获救的，都没来得及产生所谓的恐惧感。

那时他被绑在一个十分狭小的黑暗空间里，小到容不下第二个人，就连他也得蜷缩着身子才能不撞到头。前方有一个伸手可触的木质障碍，只可惜他的双手无法自由行动。他醒来的时候相当冷静地思考了一番敌人的来历。方想到最近爸爸似乎是在攻击某个集团的其中一个下属企业，当是时，经常来到家里的那只猫就突然出现在了他身边。  
嗯，是闪现的。

接着，它用妈妈的声音说了一句人话：  
“居然被扔到了这么小的地方，还好我能变成猫。”

“……”

这句话让赤司信一立马失去了一切思考能力，只觉得三观尽毁。

——这么说，那只白猫其实就是妈妈？  
——亏他还以为是爸爸良心发现认可了那只猫，没想到……

在思考能力恢复的那一秒，一切线索和之前感觉到的违和感就在他脑中串联了起来，变成了十分浅显易懂的真相。  
——看来自己果然是太天真了，重新带妈妈参加宴会云云，那根本只是爸爸玩不过妈妈做出来的妥协而已！

诚然，赤司信一从未怀疑过爸爸赤司征十郎是个十分伟大的人，因为他永远给人一种高高在上的威严感——除了在和妈妈相处的时候。而这件事再次证明了，从某种程度上说，妈妈确实比爸爸“厉害”得多，也难怪他经常对她无可奈何。  
虽然不可否认，想到“万能的爸爸也有处于下风的时候”这样的事实时，他厚颜无耻地在心中暗爽了一下。

然，他当然没有那么多怀疑人生的时间，因为对妈妈莫名而起的敬畏之心让他立刻乖乖开了口：  
“妈妈？”

白猫点头“嗯”了一声算是默认，就优雅地踱到他身后帮他解开了绳索，等他推开了前方的障碍后，跳到他前面开始引领着他逃生。

“从那个像隧道的地方逃出来后到了一个房间，里面坐着一个人，大概是奉命看守我的。当时妈妈对我做了一个‘噤声’的动作，就窜出去故意制造了一点声音。吸引了那人的注意力后，她用头在他的手掌蹭了蹭、顺便卖了个萌。那个人好像很喜欢猫，蹲下身就把她抱走了。后来妈妈用尾巴指了一个方向，我就照她说的路径继续跑了。”  
“之后没过多久她就追上了我，变回人形把我带走了。”

饭桌上，赤司信一淡然看着面前的爸爸随着自己的陈述越来越灿烂的高深莫测的笑容。  
——他才不知道这个笑容是怎么回事呢，他绝对没有故意将过程讲得太细。

彼时的爸爸刚结束对他智商掉线的教育。他听完他的言论后没有说话，诡异的宁静就这样持续了好几分钟。

“事情我都明白了，下次不要再犯这种低级错误。”  
说出这话时，他端着下颚，目光微抬，淡淡地追随着正端着杯茶从不远处朝这里走的妈妈，  
“去把今天的课程完成了。”

赤司信一自诩是个听话的好孩子，所以他立马接受了爸爸的命令——虽然在走进书房后偷偷将门打开了一条缝竖起耳朵黑听起了接下来的发展。  
顺便一提，这绝不是因为八卦。

他听到了茶杯上桌的轻响、妈妈似乎又要走动的声音，椅子移动爸爸站起来的声音、以及他意味不明的一声“站住”。

“怎么了？”

爸爸的脚步声一如既往得沉着：  
“听说你今天对着别人撒娇，还被人抱了？”

“我是为了神不知鬼不觉地让信一脱困！是你让我不要正大光明地打进去的！”  
妈妈的回答理直气壮，  
“而且早跟你说过变成猫以后对外界的感官和现在是不同的，征十郎你也太小气了吧！”

“呵……”  
爸爸的话音高挑，似乎带上了些微的怒意，  
“赤司夕影，你是第一天知道我小气？”

“当然不……等等！征十郎你承认了？”  
“我何时不承认过？”  
“从来都没有吧！……喂你干嘛！”  
“你说呢？”

妈妈的惊呼传入耳中的下一秒，赤司信一就看见了爸爸抱着妈妈转入楼梯的身影。他立刻关上门冲到书桌边坐下，翻开了当天的课程书籍。

爸爸的脚步声在书房门外停了一会儿，这让他冷汗直冒。  
幸亏他最终没有进来，只在不久后径直进入了他们两个自己的房中，并反锁了房门。

之后发生了什么赤司信一就不知道了，因为门外的停留证明了爸爸早已看穿了他在偷听的事实，若是再继续下去无疑是作死。  
毕竟不管怎么说，他还是很爱惜自己的生命的。

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

#10 包子番外（1.5）

赤司征十郎对夕影的“惩罚”方式自成婚后就没有变过。  
在他最开始用那种略带危险的气息靠近她时，她就已经预感到了接下来的发展。因此，她非常坦然地接受了之后的翻云覆雨，事后也像往常一样很自然地欠起身，贴到了仍坐在床头、显然还不打算入睡的人身边。

他一如既往接过了她的身体，低头看着她，又捻起被子轻轻将其盖过她的肩。  
然而这次，他抓持被子的动作突兀地停在了半空。

“夕影。”

话音出口，原本闭着眼的人就睁开了冷绿色的双眸。赤司夕影闻言抬起头，尚未开口，就感到他的指尖滑上了她的后背。突然的钝痛让她吃痛地轻嘶了一声，只见赤司征十郎瞬间撤开了方才轻轻按压着她皮肤的手，过了好一会儿——等她痛感褪去了，才小心地张开五指覆住了方才的那个部位。他俯身直视向他，俊朗的脸上显示出了几分阴郁和盛怒：  
“这是怎么回事？”

夕影回忆了片刻：  
“我不是变成了猫去引开看守人的注意力吗？他一直抱着我不松手。当时没办法，我担心信一，为了尽快脱身就用爪子抓了他一下。然后就把他惹怒了，一下子把我甩出去撞到了墙上——大概是那时候弄的吧。”

“怎么不早点告诉我？”

她抬头看了看他微蹙的眉，就伸手环过了他的腰，懒洋洋地侧过脑袋重又闭上双眸，不甚在意地道：  
“嘛，不像刚才那样特意去按的话并不是很疼，就忘记了。”

“之前……有没有弄疼你？”

她扬眉一笑：  
“当然有。”

“……”

如果她家征十郎此刻能看见她的表情的话，一定能马上意识到这句回答不可信，只可惜她正把脸闷在他的衣衫间，他并看不到。  
空气进入了短暂的冷凝状态。夕影感到身边的人朝她侧了侧身，更加小心地揽过了她，手中替她覆上被褥的动作也越发轻柔了起来。她再朝他投去视线时，似乎从他的神色间看到了名为“愧疚”的情绪。

“ 好了，其实没什么。”  
碧眸微翘，紫罗兰发色的女子伸手撩过面前人额顶的留海，心情愉悦地笑道，  
“比起这种微不足道的痛感，还是某人刚才散发出的那股很浓的酸味更难闻。现在那酸味没了，得失权衡一下，我觉得还是不错的。”

“夕影——”

“怎么？哪里不对？”  
她大义凛然地对向赤发男人微眯的赤眸，  
“不信你问信一嘛！”

赤司征十郎听闻面色不善地“呵”了一声：  
“说到他，夕影，你最好别把他带坏了。”

“什么叫‘把他带坏了’？长相全都遗传了你，性格像我怎么了？”  
赤司夕影煞有介事地拉下了脸，  
“还是说，征十郎，你对我的性格有什么意见？”

“这就是你之前把所有的时间都给他的理由？”  
“歪楼了吧喂！而且那些东西又枯燥又无聊，一个人学可是很可怜的，你小时候又不是没体验过！反正我绝对不会让信一跟你以前一样因为压力太大搞成个什么人格分裂。再说了，我现在天天陪着你，你还有什么不满的？”

“不满倒是没有，不过——”  
他说着，熟悉的唇齿就吞没了她的唇舌，仿佛宣布主权般以风卷残云之势侵略过她口腔的每一寸。半晌之后，他才放开她，熟练地将额顶上她的，瑰红色的眼底精光微闪，离她不过分毫，  
“赤司夫人，看来你对我的人格很有感触。”

“啊，没错，所以赤司先生，请面对现实。”  
她面不改色地道。

“呵……”

不知是不是他有意让着她的缘故，赤司夕影发觉，不知不觉间，她似乎也能在斗嘴中胜过他了。不过她端得没有兴趣到处嘚瑟这种胜利，他也从不在意这无关紧要的失败。赤司征十郎只是这般看着他，嘴角是与往常一般和煦宠溺的笑容，直到疲惫感袭上，她再次放软了身体靠在他身边，阖上双眸。

“征十郎。”  
“嗯。”

“好像有些感觉了，我现在的身体确实是不如以前了。”  
感受着背部轻柔的触感，夕影放缓了声线，懒洋洋地低声道，  
“今天不过发生的事多了些，就觉得好累啊。”

他手中的动作一顿：  
“那就早点睡。”

“不要，今天还没跟你呆够。”

赤司征十郎噤了声。  
他侧眸凝视了她半晌，见她始终闭着眼、保持着这个姿势，并没有想动的意思，便轻叹了一声，拿过了一旁的电脑，翻开机盖：  
“那好，我先工作，你就这样靠着我，被子盖好，别着凉了。如果想睡觉了就告诉我一声。”

“嗯。”  
她迷迷糊糊地发出了一个单音节，  
“不用管我，你忙你的。”

……

“话说……”  
“怎么？”  
“今天信一被绑架这事，征十郎你打算怎么处理？”

她的话音出口，他就暂缓了正飞速操作着电脑的动作。  
沉吟须臾，赤发男人更为专注地看向了面前的显示屏，赤眸微睨，神色依旧平静，眼底却闪出了一丝几不可察的寒光：  
“原本我只是想给那个妄图对抗我的老狐狸提个醒，不过刚才，我改变了主意。”

赤司征十郎一扬眉，轻描淡写地沉下了话音，  
“还是让他苦心经营多年的集团——消失吧。”

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

#11 包子番外（2）

除了有别于人的精英课程外，赤司信一的小学生涯还算得上是无忧无虑，虽然不知为何天生比同龄人丰富的见识经常会让他不齿于同学们幼稚的话题，但为了博得领导者必备的好人缘，他也从不吝于和他们讨论。

从某种程度上说，小孩子讨论的话题虽具有局限性，但也十分多样。然而，因为大多数时候和父母有关，这让赤司信一越发感到力不从心——因为他的父母，怎么和别人的那么不一样呢？

就譬如吵架吧。  
他的班级很友爱，如果谁为了这样的事难过了，班上的大多数人都会轰上去安慰他。长此以往，大家便都有了和同学分享的习惯——除了他。然而，并不是他不愿意，而是他的确从小到大就没见过这种事——

遇到问题意见不合？  
明明无论多大的事，他们只要一起商量一会儿就能轻松解决。

抄桌子扔椅子冷战？  
开玩笑，如果他的爸爸妈妈真的有朝一日能对对方大打出手，大约第二天天就要塌了。

赤司信一一直认为小学还是个能跟妈妈一起睡的年龄，同班同学也讨论过类似的事。然而，他自记事以来就没有过这样的记忆。

虽然“男子汉大丈夫”，但为了达成自己的目的有时候也能不择手段一些——所以他试过撒娇。  
其实妈妈当时是答应了的，然而百密一疏的是，那天爸爸刚好也在。那个时候他没有马上表态，他本以为他是默许了的。然到入睡的时间时，他只简单地往床边那么一站，面上一如既往地挂着春风拂面的笑容，什么都没说，仅仅是用说也说不清的目光盯着他和妈妈看。  
赤司信一当时就有了不好的预感。而妈妈在一脸淡定地在他们之间观望了很久后，果然不负众望地丢下他，跟着爸爸跑了。

不过他当然不会马上放弃。

为了不让这样的悲剧再次发生，赤司信一第二次出击选择了爸爸无法在睡觉之前回来的某天。  
妈妈依然爽快同意了。

但是当他第二天醒来时，发现妈妈又在不知道什么时候被运到了爸爸的房间。

赤司信一很生气。虽然为了不影响妈妈睡觉，他按照爸爸的意思移步到了楼下的餐厅，但吃着早饭时，他还是忍无可忍地对爸爸半夜把妈妈抱走的行为表示了谴责。  
对此，他得到了一句听起来理所当然的解释：  
“为了你妈妈的睡眠质量着想，这次我本来确实是想满足你的。但我进来的时候看见你把被子都踢掉了，夕影身体不好，我不能让她着凉。”

爸爸说这话时手中端着一小杯咖啡，一边说一边轻啜着，风雅而正气盎然。然而——  
剧本不该是教育他要有名家风范不要随便踢被子么？为什么他会有种爸爸在幸灾乐祸的感觉？所以这果然只是一个理由吧！

……

此后，赤司信一决定自力更生，再也不对能从爸爸手中抢走妈妈抱任何希望了。  
他想，万事都有双面性，这大概就是父母恩爱家庭和睦报应到他身上的代价吧。

>>>

赤司信一自诩独立而自主，因为他每天都是自己上下学的——虽然学校离家不远。这也是之前人家有机会绑架他的原因。  
他自己觉得这没什么，毕竟作为以后要接手家业的财阀继承人，必然要比同龄人更早地脱离父母的保护。但对此，同学们好像都很同情他，他甚至听到有人嚼舌根说什么“作为名家子女真是凄惨”之类的。而他们的这种同情，在学校家长参观日的前一天到达了顶峰。  
因为他是班里唯一没有签字确认父母要去参加的人。

其实那是他自己的主意。  
一周前学校下通知时，他已经知道爸爸妈妈要在那几天去法国解决一件什么事。爸爸是作为赤司家的当家，而妈妈是去协助他。因此，为了不妨碍爸爸的工作，他甚至都没向他们两个提起过。  
所以在这件事上，同学们同情的眼神虽然让赤司信一有些小失落，倒也没什么太大的感触。

但他没想到的是，家长参观日当天——虽然已过中午，虽然迟到了大半天，下午第一节课时，本该安静关着的教室大门却被不合时宜地敲响了。而当老师打开门后，赤司信一就看见了那双熟悉的冷绿色猫眼和紫罗兰色的长发：  
“浅诏老师么？抱歉打扰了你们上课，我是赤司夕影。”

彼时的妈妈扬着端庄典雅的笑容，微微屈身，看起来礼貌而低调。她稍稍鞠了一躬，没过多久又笑着补了一句，  
“本来今早就能准时来的，只是没想到飞机晚点，出了机场匆匆赶来就已经是这个时间了。征十郎刚才被你们学校的什么熟人叫住了，应该一会儿就……”  
话至此处顿了一顿，她朝一旁看了一眼，扬眉接道，  
“啊，他已经来了。”

赤司信一一直认为他的父母是龙配凤一般天造地设的一对。尤其是妈妈，自他有记忆以来，她就似乎从未变过。这就导致了，随着他年龄的增长，周围的那些同学家长和她的颜值差距在无限拉大。而如今爸爸走入教室大门、与妈妈并排而立的那一刻，他突然觉得仿佛天地都随之变色了。

爸爸挽着妈妈的手，依然摆着常带的温文尔雅的笑容：  
“你好，我是赤司信一的父亲。抱歉来晚了，具体的我想刚才夕影已经解释过了。”

话音出口，老师就收去了方才脸上一瞬间对妈妈的惊艳和对爸爸的敬畏，稍显为难地蹙了蹙眉：  
“可是赤司同学并没有……”

“是我让他不要签的，因为我们两个最近都太忙，实在不确定能不能按时赶回来，很抱歉让你们为难了。不过——”  
爸爸面上礼节周到的笑容并无变化。他只打断了对方的台词，微微挑起话音，外表不改谦和，身为王者与生俱来的强势气息却也几不可察地散入了苍穹之中，  
“我刚才恰好遇到了中岛先生，据他所说这个学校似乎没有只有签字确认了才能参加参观日的明确规定。”

——中岛……  
赤司信一下意识地抽了抽嘴角。  
——这个学校姓中岛的人只有一个，就是校长大人。他无所不能的爸爸还是那么喜欢不动声色地给人施加压力。

当然，此话出口，老师就没有了其他拦着他们的理由。

那天下午的学校生活很愉快。  
爸爸妈妈不但陪同他参观了下午的所有课程、旁观了他社团活动的全程，还向他点拨了不少作为部长该有的管理方法。  
这对赤司信一来说都是弥足珍贵的经历和财富。

傍晚离开学校后，他们带他一同去早已预定好的餐厅吃了一顿阖家晚餐。待吃饱喝足回去的路上，赤司信一偶然从前排朝后坐瞥了瞥，才发觉妈妈已经困倦地失了力气一般，将身体全都倚靠在爸爸的身上睡了过去。爸爸向来照顾妈妈，这种时候就更会坚持着做她的依靠，只是他虽正坐在车中，却也闭眼养起了神，看起来很是倦怠。

他忽然有些恍惚。

接着，就好像察觉了一样，在他恍恍然回过头去的时候，爸爸闭着眼唤了声他的名字：  
“信一。”

赤司信一马上应了一声。

“今天的参观日，你应该早点告诉我们，我会让夕影留在日本参加。现在这样无休无眠马不停蹄地赶路对她的身体很不利。”  
爸爸声线平和，没有丝毫责备的意思，只平稳地陈述着事实。而后话音稍停，又平静地加了一句，  
“但你很体谅我们，学校的学习和社团的事宜都处理得很完美，这点值得赞赏。”

他说完这句后便没再有下文，但这短短几句话，还是让赤司信一垂下了头。

倒不是说他感到愧疚，而是确实百感交集。

如果跑一趟这么累的话，他们完全可以不用来，他很理解他们的忙碌。即便最后这一天真的只有他的父母没去学校，他也不会产生任何不满、或其他负面情绪。  
实际上，让妈妈留下这个提案他也不是没想过。但赤司信一一直都知道，虽然爸爸很有名，然他从不允许任何媒体打扰自己和妈妈，也会尽量避免她独自前去一些公众场合。这其中固然有些私心，更多的还是为了他们的正常生活考虑。所以想到这点，他就没有把这个想法提出来。  
因此，其实他最终的决定是经过了慎重的考虑的。

——然而他们眼里大约就没有“不来”这个选项。  
是他失策了。

“对不起。”  
“不必道歉，只是这些事情，以后你不该自己做决定。”  
“是。”

下一刻，身边驾驶座上的司机在伸手调着车内空调的同时笑着朝他点了点头。赤司信一单手端着下颚半阖着眸看着车窗外移步换景的银装素裹，只觉得寒冬季节的家还是如常般温暖。  
虽为名家子女，他却无疑是个幸福的人。

“对了，爸爸。那你们到底是怎么知道今天是家长参观日的？”  
“前两天和一个朋友通电话时他提起的。”  
“爸爸的朋友？我认识吗？”  
“……”

尽管赤司信一并不明白这种事究竟有什么卖关子的意义，但他那天的确没有得到答案。直到后来，当他真正明白了真相后才发觉，“恶趣味”这种东西其实是可以传染的。  
当然这是后话。

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

#12 包子番外（3）

和父亲赤司征十郎不同的是，赤司信一并不喜欢下棋。虽然从小到大就一路围观着爸爸研究各种棋谱的情况，但他奇迹般地并未对此产生兴趣。说是“奇迹”，因为实际上只要是爸爸的兴趣爱好他也都很喜欢，譬如篮球。

他第一次听说这个名词是在幼儿园时的某天，他和爸爸妈妈外出散步时路过了一个街篮场地，而里面正有两队人打着比赛。  
走在前面的爸爸停下了脚步。

当他不知怎么就被其中的人潇洒的动作吸引了，也一同定睛看过去时，就听到了妈妈仿佛很是怀念的婉柔声线：  
“啊，篮球啊，喜欢吗？”

他点了点头。

“征十郎以前也很喜欢，不，应该现在还是吧，可惜我无法陪他打。”

“说起来，他从前打球的样子我还记忆犹新着，即使我无法理解他的喜欢，但是……”  
她弯着眉眼抬了抬头，  
“球场上的他，真的很帅气。”

那个时候，赤司信一走上了一步，侧眸瞥了一眼依旧不改往日平静、淡淡地看着那头球场的爸爸。

那就是他开始打篮球的契机。

后来，他带着球队一次又一次地在球场上争夺着冠军，也一次又一次不负众望地满载着胜果而归。直到国三时，他被自己的常胜不败冲昏了头脑。

那天爸爸有事不在，他正在饭桌上和妈妈说着刚结束的全中联赛的比赛经历。她原本还认真地听着，之后就蹙起了眉，在饭后将他带到了附近的一个篮球馆内。她与他正对，高高扬着下颚，冷绿色的眼底没什么波澜，只十分随性地叉着腰在他前方的篮球架不远处一站，歪头扬声：  
“嘛，认为自己不会输吗？听起来似乎很厉害。那就让我试试你的程度吧？”

“可是妈妈你不是不会……”  
“我确实不会打篮球，不过试试你现在各方面的程度还是可以的。”  
“……”

赤司信一虽不解这句话的含义，但还是摆出了一对一惯常的姿势。

他一直预感着妈妈不简单，所以并未有所松懈，使用了十分繁复的运球技巧，而后在她有所反应之际从反方向带球突破。  
她确实没有跟上他的步伐。  
然而下一秒，他原本该接触到球面的掌心便疏忽一空，赶忙回头看时，那颗篮球已精准地从对面的球框中落下，而妈妈正站在篮下，抬手接住它。

在短暂的惊讶过后，赤司信一就发现了违和之处。  
他想起了自己被绑架那日闪现的那只猫，以及方才的那一幕，根本也是毫无任何缓冲的闪现。  
——这是他真正意识到自己的妈妈与常人不同的开始。

那天的后来，他又在爸爸到来后和他进行了好几次one on one，皆败。他便蓦然间从青春期不明显的叛逆期中醒悟了过来，正视自己的缺陷和不足。

>>>

到了大学时期，赤司信一邂逅了自己喜欢的女孩。  
倒不能说是“邂逅”，实际上她和他是同一所高中，只是那时她是女篮的王牌，他们虽见过但没说过话。以及后来在交谈中，他们又无意中发现其实也上了同一所小学而已。  
而后来之所以会熟识，是因为那个大学的篮球社没有分男女。

赤司信一那段时间是很纠结的。并不是因为爸爸妈妈不让他谈恋爱，而是对方的家庭太过特殊，他必须好好组织语句以传达自己的情感。毕竟自己是世家子女，而对方——她的父亲虽然号称只将模特当成副业，但事实上他这些年来换了多个岗位，唯一没有放弃的只有模特的工作。  
所以，虽然爸爸妈妈素来强调感情上的事随他的心意，但他还是觉得不怎么开得出口。

结果那年的新年，本该阖家团聚的日子，爸爸突然公布他邀请了一个旧友到他们家吃饭。本来在那一天找外人来已经让赤司信一觉得很奇怪了，而后客人真正到来后彻底崩塌了他的世界观。  
因为那所谓的旧友不是别人，正是他女朋友那“不务正业”的模特爸爸，黄濑凉太。

那时候他进门后做的第一件事，就是扬起白痴朝气的笑脸，帅气地伸出一只手挥一挥，熟络地满面春风地道：  
“哟小赤司、还有小夕影，撒西不理！”

指挥下人路过的妈妈随便地看了他一眼，扬着嘴角自然地回了一句：  
“凉太君，好久不见了，请随便坐。”

然后厚颜无耻的黄濑蜀黍就拉着他的女儿和夫人理所当然地移步到了不远处的沙发上。

诚然，他们家不是没有被所谓“爸爸的朋友”拜访过，不过像他这样的……他和爸爸到底该熟识到何种程度？而且和爸爸熟识就算了，他赤司信一明明记得妈妈很少和别人接触，纵使接触了也保持着一定的距离，然而……这一副从小玩到大的随意感是怎么回事？

……

那天赤司信一才明白，原来最初的那次家长参观日，向爸爸通电话告密的不是别人，正是这未来的岳父。而爸爸早就知道所有的一切，却故意不动声色，就为了在这一天给他个“惊喜”，其心……  
那一瞬间赤司信一觉得，为了介绍女友的事纠结这么久的自己真是个彻彻底底的白痴。

>>>

到了大三，赤司信一便开始着手接受家业——据说爸爸也是这个年龄开始的。  
他在承接权力的过程中并未受到任何阻拦和为难，爸爸全心全意地协助着他巩固自己的地位，他在感到庆幸的同时，又产生了某种奇怪的感觉——就像是，他急于希望完全将其脱手给他一样。而他也确实在三年内顺利掌握了集团中的一切，继而成婚生子。

那之后父母就离开了社会的中心，找了个风景优雅之处去过起了他们自己的二人世界。

他们相处的时间从此便少了许多。

从古至今，无数事实证明，当两个人见面的时间相隔久了，岁月的痕迹便会在每一次见面时变得格外清晰。而事实上的确如此，昔日帅气的父亲终究没有躲过岁月的流逝。他和妻子每一次拜访，都能清楚地感受到他日渐苍老的事实。  
但是母亲没有。她始终都是赤司信一儿时记忆中的样子——他诞下麟儿的时候是，等他和妻子都步入中年的时候还是。

大约是外表上的年龄差带来的违和感太过严重，等到后来他们再去拜访时，妈妈已开始长年以猫的形态陪在爸爸的身边了。

然而，依然还是没有避免生离死别。

那天，父亲的葬礼刚结束，她就将他叫到了一个鲜有人烟的空地上，而后久违地恢复了人形。  
妈妈仍旧没有任何变化，还是那年轻的面容、曼妙的身姿。以她和爸爸的感情，赤司信一以为她会流泪的。可是她并没有，只是迎风而立，微微仰着头，分外平静地看着远处的青山碧草。  
她说：  
“征十郎是我留在这里唯一的理由，现在他不在了，我也该走了。”

他走到了她身边。

“爱上他、和他在一起是我最不理智的决定，但是怎么办呢？当我发现的时候，却已经离不开他了。”  
她没有回头看他，只稍稍翘起了嘴角，像是回忆一般，扬着一个凄美到极致的笑容，声线怅然而悠扬，  
“不过托他的福，和他在一起的每一天我都过得很开心，开心得我至今还未得到满足。”

“或许我现在就离开的确很不称职，但是，很抱歉，我还是要回去、在他可能出现的地方等他。他答应过我不会只有这人类短暂的一生。尽管从那时起我就觉得他是在哄我开心，毕竟纵使他再优秀，这都不是可以凭借自身之力做到的承诺，但……赤司征十郎从未对我食言过，就姑且相信他吧。”

赤司信一自认完美继承了父亲的能说会道和母亲的信口开河，但即使在语言能力上造诣深厚，此刻的他却说不出任何话。他就这样沉默着，半晌后，只干巴巴地吐出了一句：  
“但是，如果……”

“如果等不到……吗？”  
身边的女人当即按下了他的话。

他点了点头，她就转过身，将目光投到了他身上。她收敛了面上的伤感，摊开双手，摆出了常带的那充满恶趣味的笑容，语调轻松地接道：  
“嘛，反正我现在身体不好，这么多年来也没能掌握征十郎那些麻烦的调理生活的细枝末节，家族的事务更是多得让人头疼，一直没有他照顾的话，大约也不用熬那么漫长的生命了吧。”

“……”

赤司信一对母亲最后的印象，就是那通往异世界的金色大门内黑色的剪影、和大门消失后视线内翩跹着的紫色蝴蝶。

他想起年少时问起的父母的恋爱史。

每次，爸爸都只是浅笑着看着一旁的妈妈，而回答他的当然也都是她。  
版本很多，但没一个听着靠谱的。而其中最离谱的当属“征十郎遇到危险的时候我从天而降英雄救美，从此他就对我一见倾心了”。诚然，她虽是当着爸爸的面说的，爸爸也没有反驳，但他不信就是了。  
只是让他意外的是，这种说法无疑在某种程度上触犯了爸爸的面子和权威，但他还是没有露出半点的不悦。  
——说是说感情好，但仔细想想，爸爸对妈妈的容忍和宠溺程度，似乎确实是太过了。

现在想来，大约是因为知道自己无法陪伴她一生，所以他才尽着一切努力，只为让她在他有生之年尝尽本该属于千年的天伦之乐吧。  
——这无疑是个值得津津乐道的故事，但不知怎的，赤司信一只觉得心中郁结，很不是滋味。

只希望妈妈能得偿所愿，等到她等待着的人。

全·文·完


End file.
